Super Sentai VS Power Rangers
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: An attempt to stop fan wars is here!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

There are two universes that exist- the Super Sentai universe and the Power Rangers' universe. One of each other, one almost parallel to each other…

In the Super Sentai universe' own Earth, it has been attacked by more villains, more cruel than those in the Power Rangers' universe. They were the Black Cross Army, Crime, Egos, Vader Clan, Black Magma, Deathdark, Jashinka, Gear, Gozma, Mess, Tube, Volt, Bouma, Vyram, Bandora Gang, Gorma, Youkai, Baranoia, Bowzock, Nejireja, Balban, Saima Clan, Londerz Family, Orgs, Jakanja, Evolien, Alienizers, Infershia, Negative Syndicates, Rin Jyuu Ken and Gen Juu Ken, Gaiarc, Gedoushu and the involvement of Buredoran with Warstar, Yuumaju and Mantrinitis… (well sorry folks, Gokaiger isn't canon here…)…

However during the past, a parallel or sort of was created where the Power Rangers exist. This rift was theorized to have occurred during the dinosaur wars involving various groups in Super Sentai that inevitably spelled the near extinction of the dinosaurs or more wars. The battle of ancient mankind may have caused it too. Inevitably, the Power Rangers' universe was somewhat created just like how Dino Earth came to existence.

The Power Rangers' world, for at least five years it became a victim of a residual effect- the first three years was a lagging war against Lord Zedd and Rita's forces who were later usurped by the Machine Empire (Baranoia's counterpart), Divatox's crew (Bowzock's Counterpart) and the United Alliance of Evil led by the Dark Speceter, the rest there weren't much changes in rangers except until the coming of Turbo but four of the Power Rangers Turbo members became Power Rangers in Space members, ending the lag war destroying the first incarnation of the United Alliance of Evil. Then later began a one year battle for each new group of Power Rangers. These villains were the Scorpius, Bansheera's clan (counterpart of Saima), Ransik's mutant gang, the Orgs of the Power Rangers universe', Lothor's forces, Mesogog's forces, Troobian Empire (well sort of an Alienizer… but it was in 2025), a close replica of the Infershia but not close enough, dumber versions of the Negative Syndicate (and Flurious is SO DUMB), Dai Shi and in one future… Venjix destroyed it. So what's going on? Oh yeah, Power Rangers Samurai isn't canon here too or will it be? :-P

And now, an unfortunate incident has caused the worlds to collide, even in between time periods. Now a new incarnation of the United Alliance of Evil has surfaced under new leadership…

Oh yeah I don't own Super Sentai and Power Rangers… Super Sentai is owned by Toei and Power Rangers by Saban under Toei license…


	2. Super Sentai Alumni

**Chapter 1- Super Sentai Alumni**

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

This fan fiction is undergoing polishing to make it better starting with this chapter, please bear with me. Thanks. The opening scene below is copied from scene of Super Sentai vs. Super Sentai Another which involves Takeru's and Momoko's meal together by Chris X. Since Shinken Red is also named Takeru, I integrated the concept into him and Mako (who like Momoko has a great love for children and is a tough lady despite the elegant exterior). Also the Jetmen appear here is because they're my favorite 90s Sentai of all time… maybe my favorite Super Sentai of all time even with all the fresh plots that appear every now and then. So maybe many are surprised that Gai Yuuki survived which will soon be explained how he survived. The boys Joe Yuuki and Ken Tendo are tribute to Gatchaman, another Anime series I grew up with. Plus there are MANY events here that are NOT canon to actual Sentai that has happened as well.

Slightly revised on: December 30, 2011

* * *

><p>It's the Super Sentai Year 2011 and everything seems to be pretty peaceful or so it seems as a universe tainted by sin always breeds evil to destroy the righteous. The Shinkengers have long since defeated the Gedoushu and the Goseigers have returned home to where they came from.<p>

As for the Shinkengers, they have moved separate ways yet again after the events of Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on the Big Screen. The Goseigers had once again left for their home world, only to drop by for a few visits to Shouichirou Amachi and his son Nozomu Amachi. The Go-ongers were also on their separate ways. Takeru Shiba can be seen looking at the albums of the past.

_At least Mako's got to stay here after she went back to Hawaii. _said Takeru Shiba.

He remember that Chiaki and Kotoha still have school to attend and so did Kaoru who left the house to her "son" Takeru Shiba. Ryuunsouke had finally moved from kabuki to higher forms of acting. The Go-ongers were probably still saving other Braneworlds and the Goseigers were probably fighting other evil elements they didn't know of.

_They were all fun to meet with but I'd want to fight side by side with other heroes even if they came from another world. _said Takeru Shiba.

Mako she somehow had her heart in Tokyo and her heart was kind of near to Takeru Shiba where they both started their own dojo. Jii was helping in their dojo whenever they were not around.

_Well Takeru's asking me out. How nice. Maybe it's time I realize what I feel about him too. _said Mako.

Mako then dropped by Takeru Shiba's chambers.

"Mako." said Takeru in shock.

"Takeru, have you forgotten about our dinner?" said Mako "I'll be in the shower and be changing to my attire in a few minutes."

"Oh I forgot." said Takeru Shiba "Sorry Mako. The car is ready though."

* * *

><p>It was a night where the two of them got together for a formal dinner. Mako wore a formal black dress and Takeru Shiba was in a black suit. They both were in a buffet in a fancy European restaurant.<p>

"You look kind of gorgeous today Mako." said Takeru Shiba with a flattering look.

"Thanks Takeru." said Mako blushing "It's been awhile since we ate out like this… all in formality and just you and me."

"Oh waiter, table reserved for Takeru Shiba." said Takeru Shiba.

"Right this way sir." said the waiter.

Both sat down on their respective seats at their reserved table. Takeru Shiba was trying to treat Mako as his very honored guest and love interest. Both sat down as the waiter approached to pour them some water.

"May I take your order please monsieur?" asked the waiter.

"How about the special steak today with coleslaw salad special as you have advertised outside your door?" said Takeru Shiba.

"Good choice for an order monsieur." said the waiter.

"Pretty great choice for a place." said Mako looking around at the fancy new restaurant before she sat down to wait for their order.

"Waiter do get some of that special chocolate cake I ordered for this lovely lady too." said Takeru Shiba who lit the candles on the table.

"Right away monsieur." said the waiter "Oh for this pretty mademoiselle do you have any other orders?"

"Oh none." said Mako.

Takeru Shiba poured some of the grape juice on Mako's wineglass as a gentleman would.

_French lessons can be fun… _said Mako who can be seen playing with her i-Pod.

* * *

><p>Minutes, later the special steak arrived. It smelled so good with the combination of garlic and pepper. The vegetables were crisp as ever dressed in balsamic vinegar. It was finally placed on the table.<p>

"Takeru you do have good taste. Aside from secretly being able to cook, you have taught me a lot. This place is really fancy. How did you learn of this place?" said Mako.

"Oh that was nothing. Genta told me of this place before he left us again for personal reasons. Can't blame him if he likes to further his cooking skills in France." said Takeru Shiba.

Takeru Shiba was cutting the piece of steak he ordered awhile ago while Mako was chewing on the salad. Their dojo just had so many students and both of them were having what would be a loving gaze. There was also a sad gaze at Mako's face while Canon in D Minor played on the background via piano.

"What's the matter Mako?" asked Takeru Shiba while staring at her face, filled with but a blank expression that indicated her sadness of missing their friends, who only came every once in a while. She was just alone with Takeru Shiba.

"Oh nothing really…" said Mako who tried to hide her sorrow of not seeing the other Shinkengers around her.

"Your voice lies. Just tell me, you can open up to me now. You know you can open up to me now more than ever. I mean we've gotten closer than we were as teammates." said Takeru Shiba.

Mako looked at an empty table, reserved for some guests. She imagined what it would have been them, all the Shinkengers together as there were six. In her mind was them all happily eating together.

"You're thinking about the others aren't you?" asked Takeru Shiba "Sometimes, I wonder why I can only understand you more than I understand the others. I think they're all doing great. I wonder how my adoptive mom is doing, that is if the law ever counts her as well."

"She did the best thing in the world to adopt you in order you can continue your job as Shinken Red even if it was later laughed at the registry. If she didn't, I don't think you'll be able to fight with us to finish Doukouku." said Mako.

"Right. We wouldn't be able to beat Buredoran either. She was also the one who freed me from Gedou. So Mako, I do think that we can really meet our fellow Shinkengers once again- one way or another." said Takeru Shiba.

"I understand that too. Let's just enjoy the dinner Takeru. I've never dreamt of eating in a fancy restaurant like this. Oh by the way, thanks for the dark chocolates too- they're pretty much my favorite and roses are my favorite flowers." said Mako.

"Glad you like the flowers that I have given to you." said Takeru Shiba "Like the rose, you're elegant exterior is accompanied by your toughness. I like that in a woman."

"Thanks." said Mako.

* * *

><p>The Jetman team entered the restaurant while both Takeru Shiba and Mako enjoyed the night together.<p>

Ryu and his wife Kaori, Gai Yuuki and his wife Ako, Raita and Director Aya was there. Satsuki Ooshi was left to help take care of Ryu's and Kaori's son Ken Tendo and Gai Yuuki's and Ako's son Joe Yuuki.

"Hey aren't those the Shinkengers red and pink?" asked Ako.

"Yes they are." said Gai Yuki "I think we better get dinner and recruit them to our organization to help us while they are there. The Shinkengers would be a great help to us. The Boukengers are in and so are the Dekarangers. But we need all the help we can get."

"That is a good suggestion. Samurais can be helpful too you know in a group of young people. But do not coerce them, I prefer people who fight with us at their own free will." said Director Aya.

"Team I think we got our first two recruits from the Shinkenger team. I hope we can find more younger Sentai to help fight for us in the new alliance of Super Sentai." said Director Aya Odagiri referring to Takeru Shiba and Mako.

"Looks like I know what we're supposed to do now. We have to establish contact with them." said Ryu.

* * *

><p>Ryu approached the table where Mako and Takeru Shiba were eating dinner. He was careful enough to be polite as much as possible.<p>

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. Maybe you heard of us, maybe you didn't… we are the Chojin Sentai Jetman. You must be Mako and Takeru Shiba, owners of the new dojo in town? We have heard about you." said Ryu to Takeru Shiba and Mako.

"Jetman?" asked Takeru Shiba "I've heard of them but never dreamt I'd meet them much later in my life. It's been awhile since I heard about you people. You're a senior force now aren't you?"

"Indeed we are. As said, we were once young and we're not getting any younger. That's why we look for young warriors to help in battle. However I'd like to taste battle again if I ever get the chance." said Ryu.

"Much changes have happened ever since. I had my wild days before with women but that's over." said Gai Yuki who held a shot of whisky in his hand.

"As you know Skyforce and SGS have collaborated for some time before we met you and other Super Sentai forces." said Director Aya "And we are trying to find as many Sentai rangers as possible to form the United Super Sentai Alliance. We do are targeting the younger ones for physical work and for us seniors, we're more of consultants. I have directed the project myself with many others."

"What's really going on?" asked Mako astonished.

"Well believe it or not there's a war that we believe is about to erupt soon. I am afraid that the threat is coming soon here in Japan. I believe that our old enemy who we once defeated twenty years ago could be behind the sudden fall of Germany in less than a day." said Ryu.

"That's pretty crazy." said Mako.

"Mako…" said Takeru Shiba.

"Sorry." said Mako.

"I understand if you think it is crazy." said Ryu.

"Give us time to think it over." said Takeru.

"Here is our calling card. If you do run into trouble we may run into each other. I wish you will join us at your own free will and passion." said Ryu.

"It may happen sooner than you think." said Mako.

"Until then, farewell." said Director Aya.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another world, another universe quite similar to theirs but quite different, it was the Power Rangers' universe. A world that was but a shadow to the Super Sentai universe. Unknown to them, Aka Red had entered from time period to another.<p>

_This is the Power Rangers' universe in a previous time than ours. I have to admit that it's quite similar yet different. With this world not being so powerful, it could easily crumble if the forces of evil will enter it. I must not let it happen. Right now Radiguet is forming his own army that could destroy all of reality. _said Aka Red.

A man, quite in his late 20s and having had held five powers in his lifetime, was there. He was Tommy Oliver. The days of Dino Thunder had ended and it's the year 2005 in the Power Rangers' universe… for this guy.

_It's been some time, now I'm just all alone once more. _said Tommy who was really ready to go fast asleep after a tiring day of work at the university.

He had broken up with both Kimberly Hart and now Katherine Hillard. What has he done? He also misses all his friends in the past, including Zordon who had sacrificed himself.

* * *

><p>While in his dreams… he saw five figures namely Dragon Ranger, Kiba Ranger, Oh Red, Red Racer and Abare Black.<p>

"They're me."said Tommy in surprise "They're all my costumes in the past."

But as Tommy noticed his speech patterns, he was speaking in Japanese. It was in fact weird to him because he never learned to speak the language.

_I never learned Japanese. Never did. Never will. Now why am I speaking it? _said Tommy Oliver.

"We are not you." said the five "However we are your five counterparts in the Super Sentai universe. You shared our powers for some time."

"Super Sentai universe? What is that place? Where is that place?" asked Tommy.

"We five belong to a universe to which your world is a shadow and has existed for some reason with its own set of events- our history books are even different. Angel Grove doesn't exist in our world." said Abare Black "Just like where I come from is the Dino Earth but it's simply a crossover. Tommy, you must understand that a legendary conflict is about to be hit and you are chosen to join a war and so will other Power Rangers."

Tommy was getting confused about the events that were happening right before his very eyes.

The five warriors de-morphed before him showing him their human forms. Tommy was shocked that Kibaranger was a child named Kou. Burai, Gorou Hoshino, Kyousuke Jinnai and Asuka showed themselves. Burai was shown as a ghost.

"We will be waiting for you." said Burai "I may meet you in a past or in a future."

"Be aware Tommy, your world will soon be in a conflict like never before. There is a parallel world, yours is a shadow of our world. You may soon have to give up your second power to somebody." said Kou who was a child in his dream.

_My… I never realized I had a child counterpart. _said Tommy. He was reminded of Justin Blake back then.

"Take heed Tommy… the conflict will soon start." said Asuka "I might be the first you'll meet from your five counterparts. Regardless, heroes of parallel worlds must help each other to defeat the teaming up of villains that's going to happen and not fight each other. You will take part in this conflict."

As the five disappeared, a mysterious man in white wearing a cap appeared. He was Banba Souikichi… the Super Sentai mascot as he was the Power Rangers' mascot. Both of them were alike being the white ranger and having replaced the red rangers of their respective shows as the leader for the rest of the season.

"Tommy as you know, your world and mine are somewhat correlated and your world started to activate its super powers in the year 1993 of this world. Ours was in 1975 and we had a temporary peace by 1978. This era of temporary peace has come now." said Banba.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Tommy.

"It's no coincidence." said Banba "Somehow, we had known who you were but not personally. I have been examining your reality for some time. Anyway take care…"

Tommy Oliver was left with a lot of questions in his head as Banba also disappeared.

Aka Red then showed up after Banba.

"Who are you?" asked Tommy.

"I am Aka Red, born from the dream of the red rangers for peace. Nothing like that ever happened in your world. Tommy, you have been chosen." said Aka Red.

"Woah! That's crazy. How did you know me Aka Red?" said Tommy as he fell down.

"Strange but real, this dream is a vision of a war you'll get involved in. The five warriors you met and Banba will guide you throughout to help protect your world. Right now villains from your world have entered into another world to team up with forces more evil than the villains here." said Aka Red.

"That's terrible." said Tommy.

"That is why I must choose somebody to help hold my powers and unfortunately your body isn't strong enough as I thought. I believe I am moving at the right direction. Soon he will appear in a red light. I will fuse with that man and he will help me carry out tasks that I wasn't able to do alone." said Aka Red.

He woke up the next day, still preparing for another lecture.

_What was last night all about? _said Tommy.

* * *

><p>Takeru Shiba and Mako who were doing some research to prove the validity of the claims they heard the last time they met the Jetmen in the restaurant.<p>

"What the? This is pretty strange Mako! Come and take a look! Looks like those guys weren't joking but sad that the public is the last to know!" said Takeru Shiba.

"What? What's pretty strange? Are you reading from the news Takeru?" asked Mako.

"Just look at the Yahoo News headlines and CNN website! There have been massive attacks throughout Europe. Just yesterday England, Ireland, Belgium and Luxemburg fell too fast- that is right after Germany fell a few days ago! Who could engineer a scheme that fast and quick? Normally such a scheme would take months and even years to complete?" said Takeru Shiba.

"Who could do such a thing? Well maybe it's an entirely new enemy we have to deal with. I do have to say that this might be what the Jetmen were talking about at the other day at the restaurant." said Mako.

"I don't know but black suited grunts with machine guns did it. They were driving tanks and shooting people. Last night, France fell too with the death of the prime minister done by assassins. I don't think we can tackle this individually. I hope Genta got out safely." said Takeru Shiba.

"Then the Jetmen were speaking the truth. We must find them and join forces with them to stop this emerging evil." said Mako.

"Agreed." said Takeru Shiba.

Just then a distress call came from Jii.

"What's this? A distress call? We've got to go to the dojo area!" said Takeru Shiba.

Takeru Shiba and Mako both used their motorcycles to go to the dojo.

* * *

><p>At the dojo the students were assaulted by Grinams. Jii was trying to take care of them. as he told the students to run away.<p>

_I'm getting old. I can't fight that much. _said Jii.

Fortunately Takeru Shiba and Mako came just in time.

"Mako! Let's beat these guys even if it's just the two of us!" said Takeru.

"One Stroke Imperial Report!"

They turned into Shinken Red and Shinken Pink to beat the Grinams.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!"

"The same Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!"

"What kind of creatures are these I wonder?" said Mako.

"I don't know. It's nothing like we've encountered in combat." said Takeru Shiba.

"Lord-sama I'm glad you arrived if not the students would have been dead but I am afraid some of them got injured." said Jii.

"Then let the Kurokos take them to the hospital. Fortunately nobody got killed but some of them may no longer be able to enroll in this dojo." said Takeru.

"I think we better look around the city. Those guys in black could just be anywhere." said Mako.

"Good suggestion Mako." said Takeru Shiba.

* * *

><p>Takeru Shiba and Mako were now searching the city for any more assaults, they noticed that black-skinned soldiers had been attacking people and some have been killed. They were carrying a mysterious emblem all throughout Japan which was also seen in the news that has plagued Europe.<p>

"This has just got to stop!" said Mako angry while seeing the bodies of people lying around.

"Remnants of Gedou? Or maybe of Gaiarc are now in charge? Or what if Buredoran is back from the dead? I seriously don't know what to think with these new guys coming." said Mako.

"Whatever they are, we will defeat them. If we get help from other Sentai warriors then so be it. Now it's time to get even!" said Takeru Shiba.

Both Takeru Shiba and Mako transformed into Shinken Red and Shinken Pink to battle the Grinams. Just then there were also some robotic troops joining them called Anaroids.

"This is getting ridiculous Takeru." said Shinken Pink "We're biting more than we can chew with all these grunts coming at us. They could kill us, even a single one can if we're not careful."

"I agree with you Mako, no more no less than that." said Shinken Red cutting off the rest with his Rekka Daizanto.

"They're robots!" said Mako "What if these are the fabled robots that the Alienizers used and that the Dekarangers frequently fought? Hmmm maybe they were also involved in the takeover of France or whatever nations got subdued."

"Can't take my chance with that. But I feel like the Dekarangers will be coming to help us too." said Takeru Shiba.

* * *

><p>Just as they were fighting against the troops, they got help from Deka Red and Deka Gold respectively.<p>

"To hate inhuman crimes, Deka Red."

"From the Planet Leslie! Deka Gold!"

"We're here to help you." said Deka Red firing his pistols at the Grinams and Igaroids.

"Members of Special Police Dekaranger, I can't believe it." said Shinken Red "I've heard about you but I've never dreamt I'd meet you."

"No time for talk! The enemy must be defeated!" said Deka Red.

Deka Red used his Hybrid Magnum to clear out the area. Shinken Red and Shinken Pink joined forces together.

"That should take care of those clowns. But I wonder what's really going on? Did the Sanzu River overflow so soon?" said Shinken Red.

"You will see soon my young samurai. We are part of the United Super Sentai Alliance now. We must defeat the new enemy that has surfaced to take over the world like a plague." said Deka Red as he reverted back to Ban.

Deka Gold reverted back to Marigold. Shinken Red and Shinken Pink did the same.

"Hi I am Banban Akaza and this is Marigold my wife. We just got married this year." said Ban.

"I am Takeru Shiba and she is Mako." said Takeru Shiba.

"Oh nice to meet you." said Mako with a smile.

"We don't have much time to waste. Do you really want to join the alliance now? Supreme Commander Ryu is waiting for you to join in." said Mari Gold.

"We have no choice. Looks like we need to group together with whatever this new evil is arising." said Takeru Shiba "But first, I wish that my Samurai Spirits Dojo be part of it."

* * *

><p>To their surprise, Supreme Commander Ryu teleported down from the space station causing them a shock.<p>

"So looks like we didn't have to find you." said Takeru Shiba.

"So you finally made up your minds. And yes, I will put your dojo in our care and yours. In the next few weeks, it will be literally affiliated. As of right now, I cannot explain much what has really happened until I get my mind back all at one piece for the stress I went through getting you people together. It concerns me greatly that I believe an old enemy has returned but I cannot fully explain as of now." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"I can agree to joining your organization under its rules to protect the world from an upcoming threat. We can't let any more nations collapse. Last night's news was horrible. We were even seeing children being gunned down." said Takeru Shiba.

"Me too." said Mako "But I wish we can find the other Shinkengers soon. We really need all the help we can get to battle the forces of evil."

"We will find them for you." said Supreme Commander Ryu "On the other hand, you two will be joining us… in space in a gigantic space station where we will prepare to crush this emerging organization once and for all."

* * *

><p>In an instant, they were teleported and they could not believe they had entered into a big space station prepared by both Sky Force and SGS. It was somewhat a combination of the Animarium and the Terra Venture.<p>

"This is magnificent." said Mako "Honestly, this place is very much unbelievable."

Just then a dog-like creature of a man entered. His name was Doggie Kruger.

"Do not be surprised." said Doggie who appeared before them "Special Police Dekaranger took part in creating this organization."

"So what are we here for?" asked Takeru Shiba "Oh by the way, I did hear about you before but never dreamt I'd see you Doggie Kruger. Oh it's a honor."

"It is an honor too." said Doggie.

"Me too." said Mako "I haven't seen aliens in person."

"Now you see one now." said Doggie.

"As you know, I was pretty hesitant to speak because in truth, it hurts for me to tell you that an evil enemy known as Vyram has resurfaced." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Vyram?" asked Takeru "Weren't they destroyed already? I heard about them in the Sentai chronicles and back then, I was still very young."

"They were supposedly done for twenty years ago, back when I was still a youthful like you were but I think they got help from some other sources too. That's why this heroic alliance is beginning to form as I have planned it to counter a new coming evil where I believe villains have escaped from Diyu or what we know as the Netherworld. Any soul that enters there can no longer be redeemed even if they do come back to life. They are more evil when they return. In fact, I believe that this man known as Radiguet is responsible behind the attacks." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Then we'll have to keep sending them back then." said Ban.

Satoru Akashi and Sakura Nishihori came to greet them.

"Hi I'm Satoru and she's Sakura." said Satoru "We will take you around the base so you will be familiar with this place."

"Oh hi nice to meet you." said Sakura.

Takeru Shiba and Mako were pretty impressed that it was a colony in itself. Just then Gai Yuuki and Ako Hayasaka-Yuuki's son Joe appeared out of nowhere to cause mischief. Some toy darts hit on Mako.

"What the? What's a child doing here?" asked Mako.

Ako is seen chasing her son.

"Joe come back here!" she said.

"Sorry mom." said Joe Yuuki but he was still holding to some of his feathered toy darts.

Gai Yuuki came in and said, "Joe we need a lot to talk about. Your mischief can't go on. Daddy was much like you before, he doesn't want you to repeat the same mistakes."

* * *

><p>Just then a familiar face came in. It was Sosuke Esumi.<p>

"Takeru!" said Sosuke.

"Sosuke!" said Takeru Shiba.

"I guess we're going to be team again aren't we?" said Takeru Shiba.

"I hope so." said Sosuke "The other Go-ongers will be coming. Right now, they're simply packing their things to board this ship."

"I'd like to meet them again in whole." said Takeru Shiba "It was fun during our team-up."

"Oh yeah, I will meet with you all later. As of right now, I'm going to get my team ready for the battle." said Sosuke .

_I wonder if Alata will be joining us also. _said Takeru Shiba who remembered the kind deed of Alata of setting him free from Gedou control.

* * *

><p>At the control room, in Supreme Commander Ryu's mind, there was the image of an old enemy in his mind. It was Radiguet who had plagued them for so long.<p>

He was now seeing flashbacks of a scene of a crystal, him fighting side by side with the Boukengers and a huge clash between then, the scene ends with a bang.

_Radiguet… you definitely are a despicable rat. So maybe you did escape that whole time hole thing? I believe there is no doubt that you are back in power especially that Grinams were seen taking over one country in Europe after the other._ said Supreme Commander Ryu.

He was suffering from a headache. His 15 year old daughter Mikiko and his son Ken saw his headache. Kaori tried to help her husband.

"Ken, bring some ice bag for your dad." said Kaori worried about her husband Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Yes mother." said Ken Tendo.

"Dear, I guess creating this alliance with Chokan was perhaps the best thing we did. But I'm afraid we can't fight as well as we used to." said Kaori.

"I agree with you honey. Besides, knowing Radiguet and his return is a reality, he'll definitely get more allies soon that I fear we may need an entire armada to wipe them out." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

* * *

><p>Remembering the events of the wedding, Radiguet had assumed a much different appearance as an amnesiac thug who stabbed Gai Yuuki. Gai Yuuki faced death that day but he was brought to life under mysterious circumstances- his friends never knew he died on that bench. But the wound was still there. He can be seen pondering on his death experience and remembering the scar on his belly.<p>

_Radiguet perhaps I returned from the dead to kick your ass once more! If I have to die again then so be it! _said Gai Yuuki.

He can be seen with Masumi at the table who is also smoking- something he does behind the scenes in here.

"Mom! Dad is smoking his cigarette again!" said Joe Yuuki who threw a fake feather dart at his dad.

Ako gets her frying pan to hit her husband Gai Yuuki. She was accompanied by Natsuki who wanted to the same to Masumi.

"What the? What for?" said Gai Yuuki who is complaining about the pain on his head.

"I already told you many times dear, that smoking has just got to quit. If battles or thugs don't kill you, your lungs will eventually give way!" said Ako angrily.

"Or maybe your nagging will." said Gai Yuuki.

_Maybe living through after that stab wasn't so good after all. _said Gai Yuuki.

Natsuki appears to confiscate Masumi's cigarette too, much to his chagrin. He had feelings for her beyond the brother-sister care, in fact he wanted to marry her long after Sakura Nishihori rejected his feelings way back which he had accepted long ago.

"Masumi, it's bad for you." said Natsuki in a silly manner, turning off the cigarette.

"Oh whoever asked your opinion Natsuki?" said Masumi angrily.

Natsuki pouted and took the rest of Masumi's cigarettes and threw them away into the empty vastness of space.

"There goes those nasty sticks of doom!" said Natsuki.

_Crud this sucks! _ said Masumi.

* * *

><p>Now back to Supreme Commander Ryu and his daughter Mikoko. He was already bracing himself for the sign of battle. They had a private talk for now.<p>

"To be honest, much panic is happening around the world. The UN is even useless in this situation. In fact, I fear the most cruel enemy of my team is back. His name is Count Radiguet, an extremely cold and vicious monster." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"He must be very vicious. I can't help but think what evil they will do to the school. Dad, mom, I wonder if I do have your Birdonic waves knowing you both were Jetmen." said Mikiko.

"Maybe you do. Let's really focus on what this mission is- eradicating this new force of evil that's taking over Europe like a plague. He hasn't' conquered all of it though… maybe not until he thirsts for blood." said Ryu to his daughter Mikiko.

Ken Tendo just returned with an ice pack. Kaori Rokumeikan Tendo administered the ice bag to her husband's head.

"Thanks dear. You've done me a good favor. Honestly I've been pretty stressed out lately. Raita's organic vegetables do wonders to my health helping me cope up with my new job. Sometimes, I do things I don't normally do like drink Gai's favorite red wine with him when I get the chance." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Don't get yourself stressed out dear." said Kaori "However I do worry about Ken and Joe beating each other up like you two and Gai used to back in your Jetman days. What if they don't realize how big this conflict is."

"It's only normal you worry like that. I hope they get over it sooner. Ken can be such a pain in the ass like I was when I was little. I am concerned about them too if they ever get caught during the battle. I am really worried. I suspect that our new enemy may not be so new after all. But how subtle are they that nobody expected the downfall of so many European nations at one time. But we'll soon get an answer of who's responsible for all the attacks but my wild guess that is, it is Radiguet." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Dad I'll make sure Ken does his homework." said Mikiko.

"Thanks Mikiko." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

Everybody in the New Skybase has been assembled ready to keep an eye on the activities that were about to take place.


	3. Mysterious Visitors

**Chapter 2- Mysterious Visitors**

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is the chapter where the Power Rangers are first introduced. Not all the Power Rangers will be introduced though because of a huge character dealing. The introduction of Trini as a photojournalist and Jason as a NASA pilot are somewhat my attempt of putting a Shiro Gou-Mika Koizumi relationship from Bioman in the two of them. Hee hee. Pun intended really.<p>

Slightly revised on: December 30, 2011

* * *

><p>At Germany, a huge medieval type caste was there. Inside it was a man who had dark blue skin, a huge scar across his face, white hair and wearing the attire of a count. He was Radiguet the most fearsome enemy the Jetmen had fought in their past. He was marveling at the progress done by the United Alliance of Evil in his conquest of Europe.<p>

_Ah such a beautiful sight to see these nations crumble before me. Now I have established my territory here on Earth. _said Radiguet.

Beside Radiguet was Tranza who had spent most of his life in the mental institution, now restored as his second-in-command.

"Well Tranza I do hope you are aware of who leads now?" said Radiguet pointing his sword.

"Oh perfectly sire." said Tranza.

"Well then, we will prepare to destroy the Sentai groups soon." said Radiguet with an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>Quester Gai and Quester Rei entered and each one of them stood beside the throne, one on each side.<p>

"This might be more fun. Looks like this Emperor Radiguet's a pretty cool fellow after all." said Quester Gai.

"You got that right." said Quester Rei "Apparently, we're given more importance now as his guardsmen and we're on the same side. We both hate humans like he does"

"Gai, Rei, silence. The others are coming to join us soon. It's important that we get everyone gathered together as this alliance begins its pilot attacks against Earth." said Radiguet.

"Yes emperor." said Quester Gai and Quester Rei.

* * *

><p>Some old villains were returning. Some did not belong to the Super Sentai universe. There was Yaiba of the Darkness whom he deemed a better replacement for Gure for his coldness and cruelty, Shizuka who Radiguet had turned into a Vyram officer while retaining her code name despite her altered memories, Mikoto NakadaiAbare Killer who he brainwashed into becoming a member of his team, Ryuon, Abrella, Buredoran and Long who was second to him in cruelty who belonged to the Super Sentai universe. From the Power Rangers' own side, he had collected Trakeena from Lost Galaxy and Mesogog from Dino Thunder who were accidentally revived in the process.

"This world is a little like mine. So I exactly wonder how this new United Alliance of Evil will be? I feel like our new leader will be more frightening than the Dark Specter. Plus it's an edge to us we have our new organization here on Earth!" said Trakeena.

"I can't believe there's a force similar to Dino Thunder in this world especially to that of Mikoto Nakadai who wears the same armor as Trent Fernandez. Are you sure he's part of us? He seems kind of odd." said Mesogog

"I don't know who Trent Fernandez is Mesogog and honestly, my head really hurts as if I don't think I'm supposed to be in here. I guess I'm odd." said Mikoto who was subjected to brainwashing shortly after being revived.

He had his history of being a villain so Radiguet thought of purging away the goodness in him.

"This is pathetic. Can't we just get forward with killing? I'm itching to fight. I am Shizuka of the Vyram, a Vyram officer of cold blood." said Shizuka annoyed at all their ramblings looking at her Necrod like Maria would in Jetman.

"Remember Shizuka you are mine to command." said Radiguet.

"That won't happen, pepepetopet! I may be Vyram but I'm not your toy!" said Shizuka.

_Crud, all my effort to turn her into a Vyram is not so successful. She still has part of her childishness but maybe that will help. Mikoto, it'd be fun to turn him once more against the people he's learned to love. He should have stayed evil. _said Radiguet.

Although she had been given new powers as a Vyram officer in the place of Maria,some part of her childishness remained to a certain extent the same despite her bad memories of Yaiba were erased. Gekkou whined about his status, which Yaiba of the Darkness liked Radiguet for keeping his former boss in a cage.

"Have I been reduced to just a pathetic pet?" said Gekkou inside the cage "What happened to the days when I led Dark Shadow?"

"There's something familiar about that bird…" said Shizuka "But I don't know what. Only if I knew what was with him. Dark Shadow? That name sounds familiar. Tranza, I wish to know… what's Dark Shadow? It seems like…"

"Oh you're just so annoying for a new Vyram officer!" said Tranza to Shizuka "You don't need to know anything about that bird. You are Shizuka of the Vyram elite just like your companion Yaiba is a Vyram. You are an alliance officer now."

"That's right." said Yaiba of the Darkness "I have replaced an utterly pathetic robot Gure. Gure had some compassion, I have none. I could finish the job he never did."

"Sire my only aim right now is to get even with the Goseigers once and for all." said Buredoran.

"As for us, Eiji Takaoka specifically." said Gai.

"Oh just him? What about the rest of the Boukengers? Oh yeah, I'd want to get even with Satoru Akashi for nearly leaving me dead." said Ryuon.

"Mine with the Gekirangers." said Long "And in extension, the Go-ongers for helping them reseal me into that tight ball. Oh how I hate to think if they would be returning."

"Or mine with the Hurricangers." said Tao Zanto "And I don't know why we have to take drifters along with us who don't come from our world?"

"Who you calling drifters? I'm part of the alliance now." said Trakeena sneering at Tao Zanto.

"And so am I." said Mesogog in an angry manner.

"You're still all drifters to me." said Long.

"Silence all of you. As said, we must make use of what we have now. You were all restored by me and I am Radiguet, emperor of darkness. As of right now, I think I know what to do to lead those heroes out. Abrella you may as well attack two science facilities in Tokyo to bait out those meddlesome heroes. They might be in connection to the Super Sentai heroes. I won't deploy everybody immediately as part of standard operating procedure considering how you all died back then or were ambushed. We still need to find more villains. As of everything, the chain of command goes down from me to Tranza then to Long, Tao Zanto, Trakeena, Ryuon, Yaiba of the Darkness, Buredoran, Abrella, and Mesogog for now as my high field commanders." said Radiguet.

The high command each one had their plans of their own, while trying to be careful save Tranza who could be quite vocal over his objections.

"Well I really think your plan isn't going to work so well." said Tranza.

"What? You dare defy me after restoring you to full health?" said Radiguet "Perhaps you need another lesson."

"Not if I can help it." said Tranza "Besides, this isn't so over yet Radiguet. We might as well see who's the better leader Radiguet."

"Say so yourself. But if you don't mind, I've got a little speech to make a speech to the Earth." said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>Just as said, Radiguet began to make a speech, causing the skies to darken. At the New Skybase they had noticed unusual readings.<p>

"Radiguet is really back in business." said Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki remembering his stab wound in the past that claimed his life yet he was mysteriously restored to life.

At the Earth, the population were in panic. Older people remembered the first time Radiguet caused the commotion back in 1991.

"Greetings people of Earth… it's been at least two decades since I have been gone. Now I am back to cause harm. I conquered some nations in Europe to establish by territory here on Earth as my central headquarters. Soon I will conquer the Earth. I will show you that I mean business." said Radiguet.

To show his sadism, Radiguet destroyed an entire daycare center not caring he was killing children. Then he deployed his forces to attack to kill innocent civilians just for the fun of it.

* * *

><p>Back to the United Super Sentai Alliance... the heroes were getting assembled as the United Super Sentai Alliance.<p>

"It's no surprise. Radiguet is really back to cause destruction as he pleases. Worse, he destroyed a daycare center without any pity! That's cold blooded." said Satoru.

"Maybe worse than Long." said Jan "Oh boy, I'd hate to think of another one like him out there."

"It's not surprising either." said Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki "He had cheated death many times and managed to return from one form after the other."

"That brute. We must try to stop his initial invasion." Supreme Commander Ryu said.

"No doubt about it." said Satoru "Some of the SPD stations are under attack and many have died in the process. Wait… something's wrong with the radar. Holes in the reality? What if they're foreign invaders too. I think we need to check it out. Attack." as he snapped his fingers.

"Maybe we can go too." said Takeru Shiba.

"Takeru I give you the honor of this mission." said Supreme Commander Ryu "Call for help if you need it. We will be there even if I have to bring the big guns."

Just then something appeared on the monitor, surprising Takeru Shiba.

"What the?" said Takeru Shiba "Looks like there's some unknown breach, another world. I think people from some other world are about to drop. They could be part of the United Alliance of Evil or not. Let's find out and investigate."

"I'm going with you to investigate Takeru." said Hoji "You'll need a sniper to back you up knowing there are long range fighters there too."

"He's right." said Supreme Commander Ryu "Hoji go with him."

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Sakura volunteered to be part of the job.<p>

"We'll go too." said Jasmine.

"I guess it's only natural to send women out." said Tetsu "After all, somebody has to be the manager of the mission just like you are Jasmine. I wish you'd be careful."

"I will be Tetsu." said Jasmine who had just become his girlfriend just about yesterday.

"If you need help, the knight in bright armor will come for you." said Tetsu.

"I knew I can count on you Tetsu." said Jasmine.

"Agreed." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Power Rangers universe year 2005, Tommy was starting to think about his visions of being pulled into a legendary conflict. What if it were true? Just as he was speaking, a portal was about to open taking him somewhere…<p>

"Woah! What's going on?" asked Tommy as he was taken somewhere.

A strange voice was heard- it was the spirit of Burai appearing right in front of Tommy.

"Tommy, I am your first counterpart. Know that it is no accident you are entering into the world of Super Sentai. Use your powers well… you'll need to help another group of warriors like yourself." said Burai before he disappeared.

_Now this is getting creepy. _said Tommy.

Aka Red then appeared before Tommy.

"I am Aka Red, warrior born from the dream of thirty red rangers nor thirty four." said Aka Red.

"WOAH! Talk about crazy!" said Tommy.

"Well Tommy, you've done your part in helping open the necessary portal for me to materialize." said Aka Red "Now I am going to find the chosen hero of your world. I originally wanted to choose you as your world's savior but… you are not strong enough but you will soon find out who I have chosen to save your world from total destruction!"

Tommy then disappeared in a ray of light entering the Super Sentai universe.

_Just who is that hero? _said Tommy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the science center, Tranza and Abrella made their appearance with some Grinams and Anaroids.<p>

"Behold this is the fury of the United Alliance of Evil!" said Tranza.

Abrella began to fly around, firing his dangerous laser beams. The Grinams and Anaroids were holding pistols on high, firing bullets in several directions killing the people at the research center.

"What a beautiful sight." said Tranza "Now, keep firing. Don't leave a person alive. They may be allies of the Super Sentai."

Abrella returned to Tranza.

"Tranza-sama, apparently we much ground to cover." said Abrella.

"Then we will tackle on them!" said Tranza "But first, I'd like to blow this building up."

Tranza used his telekinetic powers to allow a gasoline tank to fly and destroy a civilian building putting a good portion of the area on fire.

* * *

><p>And just as momentarily speaking, the Power Rangers' universe year 2005 started to get some unusual readings. Somewhere, Jason was now a pilot for NASA. He had just passed his tests but he was disturbed of his dream the other night.<p>

In his mind was the vision of Geki.

"Jason." said Geki.

"How'd you know me?" asked Jason in shock.

"You are chosen to fight in a legendary war between dimensions. You are chosen to help end a conflict that could destroy both your world and mine." said Geki.

Then he saw the visions of the Zyurangers before he woke up that night. Then he saw the vision of Shiro Gou in his younger form as well.

"Not another vision, all in one night." said Jason.

"I am Shiro Gou, Jason, like you I am an astronaut. You will soon face the perils of the Super Sentai universe. Beware." said Shiro.

_Oh that was just a dream. My ranger days are over. _said Jason.

Just then, strange waves began to bombard him and he was enveloped in some strange light making him disappear into thin air. His teammates wondered where he went.

"Aaaahhh what's going on?" said Jason. screaming in pain.

* * *

><p>In a moment, he found himself taken to Tokyo and it was a Japanese science center where an invasion has happened. Tranza and Abrella were busy doing their carnage.<p>

"This isn't America anymore and how am I back on Earth so soon?" said Jason "Hey what the? I'm speaking Japanese. I never learned the language. This is unusual."

Just then he was cornered by Tranza.

"What the?" said Tranza "Somebody drops from the sky, looks like I'll enjoy this!"

"Not on my watch!" said Jason who began to position himself for combat with Tranza.

"You give me a decent challenge." said Tranza whose fists began to counter Jason's.

Just then Jason was grabbed by Abrella head on while he was being beaten by Tranza. Jason tried to struggle to break free but found himself in extremely deep doo doo.

"Well looks like we've got one of the science center's volunteers, he'll make a good hostage." said Abrella.

_Is this Earth or another planet? _said Jason to himself who was trying to break free of Abrella himself, he was punching but to no avail.

He could not speak loud. He was getting disturbed at the site of civilians crying for their lives. He realized his voice was in Japanese, he sounded like Shiro Gou/Red One in Bioman.

_Woah I sound different! _said Jason in the surprise of his life.

An Igaroid can be seen cornering a defenseless civilian pleading to be spared.

"Please we've done no wrong." said the man pleading for his life but he was shot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Africa of the Power Rangers' universe, Trini who was now wearing a red jacket has been preparing to take pictures of its wildlife. She was thinking of how such a beautiful land is being prepared for a journal magazine. She stood by the cliff, watching the sunrise as she would begin another day of work.<p>

_What a beautiful land the wilderness of Africa's plains are. Such a serene wildlife yet the Earth suffers from too many damages from battle. I was glad I was able to fight for it, now I can take pictures of the land my brother loved so much before he died. But I have to admit, I have been getting a strange dream of a much different version of Power Rangers where my counterpart was… a man? _said Trini who got her camera to take pictures.

As she was taking pictures of the wildlife of Africa, a strange light began to envelop her like it did to Jason. As she was in the space between time, she saw the vision of Mika Koizumi's ghost appear right before her.

"What? Who are you?" asked Trini in shock as she was about to be taken to another world and another time.

"I am Mika Koizumi, the first female yellow ranger in Super Sentai history just as you are the first yellow ranger in your era." said Mika Koizumi.

"First female yellow ranger?" said Trini "You mean many yellow rangers were male before you?"

"That's right just as your counterpart in Zyuranger is a male. Trini this is your legacy to fight with Super Sentai to proect your world. Now prepare to enter the world of Super Sentai Trini. But first, I must depart for the afterlife." said Mika who disappeared right in front of Trini.

"What's going on? Was that a ghost I was talking to? Aaaah…" said Trini as she was warped into nothingness and landed on Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Trini woke up in 2011 of another world. She was perplexed by the results of the incident.<p>

"What the? I've been warped to the future. Oh no. Wait… this is crazy. I'm speaking Japanese now." said Trini as she sounded like the late Mika, holding her camera.

She was also appalled to see that the year was 2011 when she looked at the signboard around her with a huge announcement. The news around her was not 2005.

_Well my camera's fine. _sighed Trini in relief looking at it.

She was suddenly surrounded by Igaroids. She was really upset and started to attack them with her martial arts. She used her camera to break them to find out her opponents were robots.

"Robots?" said Trini "Now that explains all the heavy metal sounds."

"An intruder is spotted. Get her." said the Batsuroid.

Trini can be seen trying to defend herself while running to safety.

_I can't hold on much longer. There's too many of them! _said Trini.

She was in desperate measures as the Batsuroid also tried to blast her.

* * *

><p>The United Super Sentai Alliance began to respond by going into areas where they suspected the open holes. They spotted Jason who was trying to break free of Abrella.<p>

"There's a civilian who needs help from us. There's some weird bat-like creature grabbing him. Could that be… Abrella." said Takeru Shiba who then transformed Shinken Red.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!"

"Well somebody flying has gotten him. I'll assist him." said Hoji.

_Impossible. Abrella is alive? _ Hoji to himself _This is crazy as ever. Well if the Jetmen's old nemesis is back, there'll be a lot of villains returning if he does have the ability to restore dead villains._

Just then Tranza leaped into battle to intervene.

"You ruined our fun. Now pay for it." said Tranza as he drew his Boltranza hoping to kill Shinken Red.

Shinken Red drew his sword to battle Tranza and the two engaged in a sword fight.

Meanwhile, Hoji transformed into Deka Blue to assist Jason out of his predicament.

"Two, to pursue mysterious cases! Deka Blue!"

Takeru Shiba was taking care of the Igaroids that began mercilessly shooting individuals.

In one good shot, Deka Blue freed Jason. Shinken Red cushioned the fall. Abrella was then knocked away.

"We'll see each other again Dekarangers." as Abrella disappeared into thin air.

"Hey thanks." said Jason "But honestly, I'm an astronaut and I'm used to heights already myself."

"We're glad to be of help." said Deka Blue.

_A Power Ranger here? _said Jason _But they're not the Power Rangers in our world. What's going on? I think I've got a comrade in fighting evil in this weird new dimension where I speak Japanese without learning it._

Just then there were still some Igaroids left to do the dirty job together with Tranza.

"Let us handle this." said Shinken Red.

"Well, thanks a lot but I can handle this myself." said Jason.

_Is this guy crazy? _asked Shinken Red to himself.

Jason still had his morpher from Forever Red for some reason unknown. He then transformed into the first Red Ranger.

"Tyranosaurus!" said Jason doing his morphing sequence.

"What the? A Sentai warrior from other place and time?" said Shinken Red "This is just weird."

Red Ranger I drew his Power Sword to start cutting down the Igaroids one by one.

"Well I don't have a choice now." said Red Ranger I "I must beat these guys or they might hurt more civilians."

Deka Blue was pretty surprised at what he saw. He was shocked that somebody also had henshin powers outside Tokyo.

_This isn't Geki from Zyuranger. Something tells me these time holes are pretty funny. What if the Evorians cloned them and created this guy? Geki had that suit, not this guy whoever he is. I might be tricked with a set-up by Abrella. What if they've got archives too? _said Deka Blue.

The Igaroids fell down and exploded. Red Ranger I did his victory pose.

Just then Tranza was shocked at what he saw while in the middle of a swordfight between him and Shinken Red allowing Shinken Red to win the round. Shinken Red landed a slash across Tranza's chest.

"We'll meet each other again." said Tranza "You haven't see the last of us."

"And we'll be ready." said Shinken Red.

Red Ranger I reverted back as Jason as soon as the battle was over. However both Shinken Red and Deka Blue were suspicious he could be a double agent from Abrella himself.

"Well that's that. But how do I return home?" said Jason "By the way, thanks for saving me guys."

"Are you friend or enemy?" said Deka Blue "You… where do you come from?"

Deka Blue drew his badge asking authoritative questions.

"I come in peace wherever this is. Look… I don't know how I got here but it's a pretty long story. I'm glad there are Power Rangers here to protect whatever this place is and I'm glad to be of help." said Jason.

"This is Earth." said Shinken Red "I wish you can come back to headquarters with us. We need to check out who you really are. If you come peacefully, you may get yourself cleared if you're no enemy. Speaking of Power Rangers, we're not Power Rangers whoever they are."

"We are not sure if he's friend or foe. Sir… looks like you need to come with us." said Deka Blue.

"I'll go with you whoever you are. As for now, I have nowhere to go. I will clear myself that I am no enemy." said Jason bowing in courtesy as he decided to go with them.

Deka Blue and Shinken Red reverted back to their civilian identities to hold Jason who willingly came with them.

_Apparently he's not much of a threat but can't be too sure. _said Hoji.

* * *

><p>As for Trini she discovered she was worn out regardless how tough she was of a woman and Trakeena had just appeared as she was sent by Radiguet as back-up to test her powers.<p>

"I don't think I can take this much longer." said Trini jumped into position to battle the Igaroids but realizing she would need her super powers to defeat them.

"Ah looks like here's a meddler to deal with. You definitely will feel the power of the revived United Alliance of Evil under new leadership. We are now more evil than you think!" said Trakeena.

Trini was tiring while fighting Trakeena until both Jasmine and Sakura came to her aid.

"Are you alright?" asked Jasmine helping Trini up.

"Thanks. But I'm afraid my camera is in bad shape." said Trini who used it earlier to bash open the masks of the Igaroids.

Jasmine turned into Deka Yellow and Sakura turned into Bouken Pink. They began beating up the Igaroids that Trini had not beaten up. The Anaroid that was pursuing Trini was then blasted by Deka Yellow.

"Well that takes care of that." said Deka Yellow.

They turned on Trakeena who had just killed some laborers in the factory.

* * *

><p>A strange envelop of light appeared. An old man in a nice suit was riding a time trailer. He was with his robot assistant with a saucer like head.<p>

"Alpha Five…" said Trini "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me Trini. I am here. Ayayayayay this is a new dimension we're in!" said Alpha Five.

"We got absorbed here as well." said the old man "Trini… believe it or not I am actually Zordon. I followed you all the way here. I managed to survive the battle when I casted my last sacrifice, I rematerialized in this form for some reason rather than having died."

"Zordon? Impossible? How? I got told you died during the United Alliance of Evil war with the Space Rangers." said Trini.

"There's no time to explain right now. Believe it or not, you've got your morpher back." said Zordon "Use it. Use it to defend yourself in this strange new world we got sucked into. We might as well team up with the heroes of this world to protect ours."

"Oh really?" asked Trini who was kind of doubtful whether or not she could use her powers once more.

She then tested it and found herself in a modified Yellow Ranger skirt complete with a skirt now. The bullets of the Igaroids managed to be deflected.

"Woah! I am back to business after so many years. However my martial arts has not dulled yet. Wait- it's got a skirt now. Oh well, it's time for me to fight." said Yellow Ranger I.

* * *

><p>The very sight of Trini morphing shocked both Jasmine and Sakura.<p>

"What's this? Are there Super Sentai warriors from another dimension? Or is this a Negative Syndicate job trying to create their own Sentai warriors to kill us?" said Sakura.

"I don't know. Maybe she's an Alienizer. She does a good job creating her own Zyuranger costume complete with a skirt. We might have to keep an eye on her." said Jasmine.

Yellow Ranger I positioned herself for combat.

_Okay here goes nothing. _said Yellow Ranger I.

With a sharp eye on the incoming Igaroids, she shouted the words "Yellow Ranger action shooting."

She did some rather quick moves with special camera effects for the reader- first frame is a punch, the second frame is a kick, the third frame is another punch and the fourth one is a finishing punch, knocking the remaining Igaroid down and doing a victory pose after her attack.

"It's nice to have my suit again." said Yellow Ranger I as the Igaroids dropped like dolls with her new technique, which was copied from the late Mika Koizumi/Yellow Four I.

Yellow Ranger I then challenged the Batsuroid and she drew her Power Daggers, finishing off the Batsuroid that easily.

_That's that! _said Yellow Ranger I.

* * *

><p>Trakeena was quickly in panic as her powers were not yet fully restored from her return. She was also guarded by an Igaroid. Just then Sakura and Jasmine appeared.<p>

"Sakura let's deal with this huge bug woman!" said Jasmine.

Sakura tried to put a brave face as she transformed into Bouken Pink and Jasmine as she transformed into Deka Yellow.

"To prevent intergalactic evil from doing as it pleases! Deka Yellow!"

"The deep adventurer! Bouken Pink!"

"We are the Super Sentai girls!" said both Deka Yellow and Bouken Pink.

"Get them!" said Trakeena giving instructions to her Igaroid and some Grinams at her disposal.

"Time to clean up the trash!" said Deka Yellow as she and Bouken Pink blasted out the troops.

The Igaroid began to enter into the scene to try and destroy them.

"I'll take care of this Igaroid." said Deka Yellow as she used her D-Knuckles to punch the Igaroid.

Bouken Pink drew her Saga Sniper and Deka Yellow her D-Shot and fired together killing the Igaroid.

"These girls are just outrageously powerful. Not even the Galaxy Rangers or the Space Rangers were this crazy! Regardless, I will finish them off!" said Trakeena.

"Bugs! Bugs! I hate bugs!" said Bouken Pink referring to Trakeena "And I'm squishing you!"

"Of course I'm a bug. A big one that is stupid girl!" said Trakeena who was about to kill her.

"Stay away! Stay away!" said Bouken Pink drawing her weapons for combat.

Bouken Pink was fighting uncontrollably and started shooting Trakeena with a series of laser blasts and from her Hydro Shooter. Trakeena got severely injured with Bouken Pink's mindless attacks on her.

"I'll be back." said Trakeena "And by the way, I'll get you all."

She was severely beaten after Bouken Pink and Deka Yellow did some powerful moves on her. Her powers were not yet fully charged as of that time.

"Good job Bouken Pink." said Deka Yellow.

"Thanks Deka Yellow." said Bouken Pink.

* * *

><p>Yellow Ranger I turned back into Trini.<p>

"Thanks." said Trini.

Bouken Pink reverted back to Sakura and Deka Yellow back into Jasmine. However they were getting suspicious of Trini being able to use henshin functions like they did and her face was not even on record. What if it was just a trick or so they thought.

"Negative Syndicate… answer me. What's your game? You seem to put a good show here don't you? What if the United Alliance of Evil sent you!" said Sakura.

"Maybe she's an Alienizer." said Jasmine "All right let's see what gimmicks you have against us."

"I'm not what you think or an Alienizer whatever that is. I don't know what you're talking about. Come on, we're on the same side. We fight evil like you do even if we're different." said Trini.

"Don't play dumb with me whoever you are." said Sakura who did her combat position.

"You give me no choice but to fight." said Trini doing hers.

"Girls stop it. Well whoever you are, just come with us for clearance miss." said Jasmine.

"Stay away from this!" said both girls knocking Jasmine down.

"Woah!" said Jasmine as she fell on the floor butt first.

* * *

><p>Trini showed a fierce determined look in her face, the fire in her eyes were really raging. Her hands were ready in the position to fight. Her spirits were on high.<p>

_This woman claims to be a friend but she may be a fake Sentai warrior! _said Sakura.

"Your accusation has gone too far." said Trini with fire in her eyes.

_There's no point in fighting since she's a Power Ranger but why doesn't she listen? _said Trini.

"Now let's fight whoever you are!" said Sakura also doing her combat position.

"Can't agree with much more. You dare to accuse me of being a criminal! Then face me in a fight me!" said Trini doing her combat position with a fierce look.

"Then prepare to face justice Negative Syndicate, Alienizer or whatever you are." said Sakura who was also in her combat position.

* * *

><p>Trini gave a mean look, a cold stare on her face and positioned herself for combat. Both Sakura and Trini got into a serious catfight, one on one with all the cool acrobatic action.<p>

"Don't try to get away." said Sakura who did a quick recovery.

Trini tried to flee but only to see Sakura wasn't that easily beaten. Both girls showed much prowess.

_I've got to escape that crazy girl. _said Trini.

But Sakura caught up against her and blocked her at the front.

"Caught you!" said Sakura who attempted to continue the fight.

_No this isn't my lucky day. _said Trini.

Trini can be seen trying to counter Sakura's martial arts. Although Trini was a pretty skilled martial artist, she wasn't exactly trained for military combat.

"This fight is getting out of hand. Good thing that I prepared this emergency tranquilizer before I dated him yesterday. This will weaken that woman whoever she is and we can investigate her to see whether or not she's really an Alienizer or I'll delete her by mistake." said Jasmine.

With a good aim, Jasmine fired a tranquilizer dart to weaken Trini who was trying to run away. Trini stumbled noticing she was hit by a tranquilizer dart.

"Was what that for?" asked Trini who suddenly felt numb after being hit at the back area.

Jasmine said, "You're crossing the line lady. Well, if you have to prove yourself innocent, hand yourself over to us. That's the only way to do it diplomatically."

"That's right." said Sakura "Well then, the fight was a draw. Nobody won."

_Oh crud… first I'm lost, now I'm arrested. _said Trini then she was weakened but she was too badass to directly fall asleep with one tranquilizer dart.

* * *

><p>Just then Alpha Five tried to react saying, "Hey you're getting the wrong person. She's no criminal. Please lady… let her go."<p>

"You're getting arrested as well little robot before you do any harm with whatever secret weapons you may have." said Sakura who borrowed cuffs from Jasmine.

"Ayayayayay!" said Alpha Five desperately "I'm no criminal too. Please lady let me go."

"Hey I can explain." said Zordon who was kind of frail to fight "I'm her mentor. If you insist on arresting her, I will try to prove her innocence. And that man is my student too."

"Due process required. Let's take them in for questioning and all. Oh yeah, some cuffs just to prevent any trickery. Right now, we'll need to find out who they are. They're talking nonsense as of right now. Another Earth? Ha ha. The only other Earth I know is Dino Earth. This camera is going with me." said Jasmine.

_I'm in deep doo doo… _said Trini who decided not to resist any longer.

She was worried about her job and career as a photojournalist. She finally fell asleep as the tranquilizer effected on her despite her tenacity in battle.

* * *

><p>In Trini's dream, Mika Koizumi appeared once more.<p>

"Mika!" said Trini.

"Trini, you must hold on. Get a grip of yourself. There's a misunderstanding at first because you are not from this world and you're six years behind them. But hold on, you'll be fighting with them soon enough." said Mika Koizumi.

* * *

><p>Back to reality…<p>

Jason stayed calm as much as possible with Zordon and Alpha Five hoping they would be cleared.

The Super Sentai forces are just being introduced to the Power Rangers. What's this misunderstanding going on? Now find out… will Trini, Zordon, Jason and Alpha Five prove themselves innocent? Where has Tommy been taken? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. New Friends!

**Chapter 3- New Friends?**

* * *

><p>Author's note: Some of the scenes below are a reference to Dekaranger vs. Abaranger one of my favorite crossover movies. Also this is the chapter where Bulk and Skull will first appear as partial comedy relief who will be operating with the heroes in-base. Oh yeah, rejoice as the coming of Kimberly Hart is nigh.<p>

Slighty revised on December 30, 2011

* * *

><p>In the last episode, Trini was arrested along with Zordon, Jason and Alpha Five for a little investigation with the Special Police Dekaranger. They were locked up in the SPD jail in the New Skybase.<p>

"You've got it all wrong, this is a misunderstanding." said Trini who was still angry about her camera being destroyed in battle.

"Trini calm down and think properly." said Jason in a rather dignified manner "We can prove ourselves innocent somehow. We're in this strange new world so they'll think we're invaders."

"Very well then. But I'd like kick their butt for accusing me of being a criminal." said Trini who was pretty pissed off at being wrongfully accused.

"Trini have you forgotten about your kung fu principles. Listen, we've got to stay calm." said Jason holding her shoulders.

He sat down, remaining calm, waiting for the Sentai warriors to get them for some investigation. He knew that things would push through. Trini was getting highly impatient over the situation.

_Only if could get out of here, I'd kick that girls' butt. This is all a bad dream! _said Trini who was showing signs of being upset.

Mika's spirit spoke to her saying, "Trini, you must remain claim. Just listen to Jason."

* * *

><p>Tetsu and Jasmine were discussing some matters aside from their newly established relationship.<p>

"Jasmine my honey bee, you might think of considering this could be like our incident with the Abarangers. What if they mean no trouble as well? I mean…" said Tetsu.

"Still, we've got to be safe because enemy tactics are becoming more and more dangerous especially with the rise of the United Alliance of Evil." said Jasmine "I'll start probing their minds. The guy who I find out is Jason based on his papers came in quite willingly. He's a highly dignified man no doubt. He's been very cooperative. However I'll still scan their minds in order to be safe."

"If you say so." said Tetsu.

She touched her hand on each of the prisoners but found none on Alpha Five because he was a robot. Just then, Jasmine began to impersonate the MMPR action and even Alpha Five's expression.

"Woah!" said Tetsu amazed.

"Oh what did I do?" asked Jasmine "Now let's just take them all to the lie detector test. By the way Tetsu, I'd appreciate it if you have them tested right away."

"Also we have rescued another stranded person somewhere from the incident at the science center. His name is Tommy Oliver. Foreign visitor? Scientist? I don't know. He had no records here but his ID says he's a paleontologist and a high school professor." said Tetsu.

"Tommy, did you say Tommy? We are his friends." said Jason.

He remembered the days he had with Tommy. He recalled the days when Tommy Oliver became the Green Ranger to the White Ranger and eventually Zeo Ranger V.

"Yes I just did." said Tetsu "Oh yeah, before I can take your claim you know him, we'll just need to clear you out. If you're guilty then we'll have to hand you over to the authorities."

"Agreed." said Jason "I understand with all that."

"Jason you can't be serious about that." said Trini being skeptical about the situation.

"That's the only way we'll prove we're innocent Trini if we just wait." said Zordon.

Trini felt a little bit tense on the matter. She was uptight about her situation.

_Jason I hope you know what you're doing. _said Trini still mad at Sakura.

Jason, Zordon, Alpha Five and Trini were taken for a lie detector test which didn't take long. They were finally cleared based on Jasmine's records.

* * *

><p>Sakura was pretty worried she could not find a picture reference of Trakeena who she had fought a while ago during the missions.<p>

"That creepy bug woman that I fought bore no resemblance to any villain in the records. Could it be she's not of this world? Or maybe we're just pretty outdated with our villain files that we don't get anything new." said Sakura.

"It's possible at that we could be outdated or she's not of this world." said Souta "None of the records of previous Sentai villains show her at all. But she could be just a new enemy we're not sure of. What if she's Hyde Gene's daughter or some missing civilization we didn't know exist?"

"This worries me." said Satoru "We could be facing a greater alliance of evil than in the past. So far, their leader Radiguet concerns me. He's far more evil than any villains in our record. I don't think I could match him at all."

"Me too." said Sakura "And I believe that we're facing some mysterious visitors. We have to confirm whether or not they're part of an entire invasion plot against our world."

"And to be honest, I hate to think if Yaiba's also back from the Netherworld." said Masumi Inou "Once they fall down there, they're beyond redemption."

"And not to mention, perhaps other Negative Syndicates." said Natsuki Mamiya trembling in fear.

"We have to stay firm." said Satoru positively.

* * *

><p>Tommy was recovering from a rather nasty bump. His wounds were tended to by Takeru Shiba and Mako.<p>

"Ouch. This really hurts." said Tommy "Oh no, I broke my morpher."

"What's this stuff?" asked Mako.

"Actually I'm a Power Ranger in the past and I carry that around. Those guys you took for a lie detector test are my friends." said Tommy.

"You've got some interesting friends. I think it was reckless of Sakura to attack that camerawoman just like that." said Mako.

"However I did dream of seeing so many characters, at least seven different characters. One even said he was the embodiment of hope and he was searching for the right person to help us." said Tommy.

"I just wonder who he'll be?" said Takeru Shiba.

"We will soon find out." said Tommy "And I guess he'll have a very grand appearance."

In Tommy's mind, he was still disturbed at Aka Red's appearance as well. He thought of Aka Red wanting to use him originally as a catalyst to help boost up both teams.

_Aka Red… if I'm not the hero, who is? _said Tommy Oliver.

* * *

><p>Just as it was, Jason, Zordon, Alpha Five and Trini got out of the testing room. They saw Tommy.<p>

"Tommy is that really you? I heard you were a doctor. I heard about you and Katherine breaking up also." said Jason.

"I know." said Tommy "Teen love just doesn't last long as most people think it does during their teens."

"I do hope you can find your true love someday." said Jason "But to be honest, I nearly got engaged to a Japanese girl who refused her father's handpicked fiancé for her. But in the end I refused because it'd be a rush marriage. I hardly knew her."

"And I don't have any love interests as of right now." said Tommy.

In his heart, he was somehow still in love with Kimberly Hart but why did she break up with him? He still longed for her and Katherine could not fill that hole either.

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Sakura began to beg to Trini for an apology. Hoji and Takeru Shiba went to beg for an apology too to Jason. They brought her camera's memory card safe and sound.<p>

"Sorry I ruined your camera Trini." said Sakura in a rather slow manner of speaking "I decided to buy a new one. Here it is. Actually the memory card is still in one piece so I placed it there."

"Thanks. Good thing the memory card is still in one piece." said Trini "Oh I'm also sorry for the fight too."

"Me too." said Sakura "I was already falling into judgmental moods."

Meanwhile Jason is seen talking with Hoji and Takeru Shiba.

"We're sorry for attacking you." said Takeru Shiba "We thought you were an invader collaborating with that bat-like alien called Abrella."

"I can understand what's going on." said Jason "After all, your world has been attacked by aliens and other evil organizations too much so you would normally suspect us to be so. If you landed on our world, we'd make the same mistake too. By the way, you're not Power Rangers as you say? I just find it crazy- an Earth where we don't exist? I wonder what's going on? But this seems to be a new experience for me."

"That's a term foreign to us. We are the Super Sentai." said Hoji "By the way, I think we can use additional help to help us defeat the United Alliance of Evil. If you're pretty curious, we've got an archive on the various groups who defended this Earth for at least 37 years. I believe that yours could be a shadow of our world and I'm glad that there are others who are like us. Another technique that has been used by previous enemies was also to create fake Sentai groups to destroy our reputation."

"Then again, that's another good reason why you'd mistake me for a villain." said Jason "I guess the villains in this world are more vicious than what I've seen. This is the first time I've seen so much gunshots in one day."

"But our latest problem is the United Alliance of Evil. Chewing on them isn't very easy. In fact, I really got so tired the other day." said Takeru Shiba.

_That's longer than ours. _said Tommy Oliver who thought of the long battles they had with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd.

Zordon then overheard them mention the dreadful name of the United Alliance of Evil.

"United Alliance of Evil?" said Zordon "I thought they were destroyed when I supposedly destroyed myself to rid of them. I guess I'm back because they're back in a new incarnation of evil beyond our imaginations. Now they're truly an alliance of evil."

"This is another incarnation I suppose. Before I got warped here, I received the vision of five people who said they were my five counterparts which I believe is real. They said that a legendary conflict is happening. I believe that the United Alliance of Evil has fallen under new leadership from this world and a more evil one that is." said Tommy.

Hoji was in deep thoughts about the sorrows of Dekaranger. In his mind was a memory of him and his sister Miwa.

* * *

><p>Flashback has Hoji and his sister Miwa and their mother, who were given the sad news from the Special Police Dekaranger about the death of their patriarch.<p>

"We're sorry Mrs. Tomasu, your husband died in battle. However you can only take comfort we have already arrested the killer and deleted him." said Numa-O who entered into their house.

"No! No!" said Mrs. Tomasu in tears thinking of her deceased husband.

Hoji, still small, held on to his father's Deka Blue helmet that he found at their table. His sister Miwa had no ambitions to be a Dekaranger but he did.

_Dad, you just watch. I will be the best Deka Blue ever. That child you saved, I hope he will be the best Deka Red ever. Dad, someday, I'll be a great sniper like you are. _Hoji said in tears.

Then the scene moves forward to where Hoji was applying for the Dekaranger position as a grown up man.

"Hoji, you can't. I can't afford to lose you like dad." said Hoji's mother.

"I'm sorry mom. I swore at dad's grave I would be the next Deka Blue. We'll soon have the best Deka Red ever- the top of the academy Gyoku Rou." said Hoji.

Hoji then left in tears hoping to become the best Dekaranger he can. He was greeted by Doggie Kruger and Jasmine.

Flashback ends.

* * *

><p>"Very well then, feel free to roam around for awhile before you start your official day tomorrow. I will be training everybody to get into proper shape to fight against the United Alliance of Evil." said Supreme Commander Ryu.<p>

He had also held vast amounts of wealth as of recent and being secretly a philanthropist. He had worked together with SGS as well and he had held rights to the Rokumeikan enterprises.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the United Alliance of Evil had its own set of problems to deal with. Abrella and Trakeena returned to the base kneeling before him but Tranza was too open about his plans to take over which was a very bad move.<p>

"Tranza do you remember what I told you. You serve me now! If you don't kneel, I'll make you kneel!" said Tranza.

Radiguet was showing his viciousness towards them for ruining his invasion scheme. He first fired some bolts forcing Tranza to kneel down.

"Fools!" said Radiguet "I chose you two as an acknowledgment of your abilities to this grand organization. You blew it. Now prepare to taste the consequences. You're all failures."

He fired some deadly lightning causing Abrella and Trakeena to be in pain. The whole crowd watched.

"Apparently, she's not so cut out after all." said Tao Zanto laughing as Trakeena got her punishment.

"I have to admit though, she's still pretty vicious. It'd be a bad move to remove her for this failure. But Tranza, well… he had the honor to be higher than us and yet he got punished ahead of us." said Long.

"Forgive us my lord." said Trakeena and Abrella simultaneously.

"And as for you Tranza, declare my name!" said Radiguet angrily after firing some energy bolts.

A weakened Tranza then shouted, "Emperor Radiguet!" out of despair.

"Dismissed." said Radiguet "While you are in pain, think of how you can both serve me better. Meanwhile I still have some prisoners to execute."

"Yes sire." said Trakeena and Radiguet in pain.

_Maybe I should work on taking over! _said Tranza, Trakeena and Abrella.

* * *

><p>A strange man with ice powers named Flurious crashed into the United Alliance of Evil fortress with a rather stupid entrance- he fell down that hard that it hurt his buttocks.<p>

"Woah! Talk about weird. This place is so huge. I wonder if this is some convention of evil I could get involved in. If there is, I'd join it to beat those accursed Overdorks!" said Flurious.

He was accidentally revived and brought in by Quester Gai and Quester Rei after a rather pathetic fight. He was also pretty surprised that his voice was changed to Japanese.

"Fearcats? What are you doing here?" said Flurious "Mig, Cheetar… is that you? Oh yeah I forgot how I really hated you!"

"We're the Questers." said Quester Gai "I am Gai and he is Rei. We're not who you think we are. Let's bring this intruder the castle."

Ryuon finally arrived to see the intruder who came in. He found Flurious who was there near the castle's doorway.

"What's this clown doing here whoever he is?" said Ryuon with a gruff voice looking at Flurious.

"Brother, when did you sound so scary? Didn't I kill you? Bet you can't get forget about that red sled can you? Oh yeah nice neat look huh…" said Flurious.

"I am not your brother!" said Ryuon hitting Flurious really hard "You mistake me for somebody else. Maybe I look like your brother whatever his name was but I am not him."

He smacked Flurious at the face in so much anger. Flurious fell down the floor.

"Hey what gives?" asked Flurious.

Yaiba of the Darkness came and said, "Ryuon, the emperor wishes to see you now. He requests that we bring that clown in. We might have use for him."

"An intruder huh? And not a very good one isn't it? Well then speak up before your master Emperor Radiguet. Who are you?" said Radiguet angrily.

"I am Flurious great one." said Flurious "I wish to be able to serve you. I have been brought back from the dead and have heard of this United Alliance of Evil. I wish to serve you in any means possible."

_Looks like I'll just play along but I'll get rid of him when I'm really bored… but for now, I'll torture him for my pleasure. _said Radiguet.

"Well I hope you' have something worthwhile." said Radiguet "We also do have our task is to release the Gordom back to the surface. Gaja should be down there."

"What? You are wanting to resurrect Gaja?" said Ryuon "But…"

But before Ryuon could speak another word, Radiguet blasted Ryuon with his laser beam.

"I deem it valid as part of my scheme to take over the universe!" said Radiguet "He can prove his worth by going in the mission to free Gaja but he can't lead though. Ryuon, you lead this. Go with Yaiba! Send some of the Grinams with your Jaryuu soldiers."

"Yes master." said Ryuon who stood up after receiving a blast.

"Then go." said Radiguet "And don't return without Gaja!"

"Oh thank you for giving me that chance to serve you great emperor." said Flurious "I will prove that I can be part of this magnificent alliance."

_Fool! You may just be marching to your death. _said Radiguet.

"Woohoo! It's time for a mission!" said Flurious who then fell down.

"This is no time to be fooling around. Go and retrieve Gaja!" said Radiguet.

"Shut up!" said Ryuon "Remember I'm leading here snowball."

_Crud, he's worse than my brother Moltor… _said Flurious.

* * *

><p>The Boukengers minus Bouken Silver were once again by the ocean to where Gordom was believing that the United Alliance of Evil may resurrect Gaja next. They were inside the Gogo Voyager in submarine mode.<p>

"There may be some United Alliance of Evil agents here." said Bouken Red "Gaja was known to have been defeated here the last time. They may want to resurrect him too."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Super Sentai Universe 2011 while the Boukengers try to guard their post, another guest dropped by unknowingly. She was a pretty woman with brown hair and fair skin, short built and a sexy body. She was Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver's ex-girlfriend. She was wearing a simple but elegant black dress.<p>

In her memories, she was on the way to her rehearsal. She was not only a gymnast but she was a talented musician, an idol singer of sorts and yet everything was lost in a day or is it?

_Where am I? What's going on? Ahh… why are my thoughts in Japanese? _ said Kimberly Hart as she began to sound like Hikaru Katsuragi in Bioman, a person she saw in her dreams aside from Mei of Zyuranger.

A night before, she saw Hikaru Katsuragi was playing the flute. She also saw the visions of Mei of Zyuranger too.

_Perhaps they were not just dreams. _said Kimberly.

* * *

><p>Just then the United Alliance of Evil was at it again- calling for their evil attacks. There were some of the Igaroids and Grinams who were assigned to do scout duty who began to encircle Kimberly Hart. Shizuka was there too.<p>

"Oh no! What's going on?" said Kimberly "First I can't attend my recording then this… oh what's going on?"

"Well then, looks like I'll torture you just for fun." said Shizuka.

"Not on my watch girl." said Kimberly Hart while she tried to remain calm and determined.

Kimberly did some of her gymnast moves but she discovered she's fighting against mechanical robots while she took care of the Grinams.

"Ouch! My hand…" said Kimberly feeling her hands in so much pain. She had never joined in combat for a long time.

* * *

><p>But just as she was at her desperate moment, Trini who was riding a new yellow motorcycle. Jason and Tommy Oliver were riding in Tetsu's car to familiarize with Japan. Tetsu was at the front with his girlfriend Jasmine.<p>

_Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that… Trini? _said Kimberly Hart.

Trini did a long jump, kicking out the Igaroid who was about to crush Kimberly, sending it off.

"That's a relief." said Kimberly Hart.

Trini then helped her up.

"Kimberly, how did you land in here?" asked Trini.

"It's a long story guys. I got sucked into some crazy warp hole while my car was on its way to my rehearsal." said Kimberly Hart.

Tommy Oliver was surprised to find his ex-girlfriend Kimberly Hart. There were many questions he would like to find out from her and he was only hoping to have her back.

"Curses!" said Shizuka "Grinams! Igaroids! Get them!"

"Well Tommy, I wonder if you still have your Zeo Ranger powers." said Jason.

"I still have it." said Tommy Oliver as he changed into Zeo Ranger V.

Jason turned into Red Ranger I, Trini into Yellow Ranger I and Tetsu and Jasmine into their Dekaranger forms to beat the Grinams and Igaroids.

"Dekaranger emergency!"

"To prevent intergalactic evil from doing as it pleases! Deka Yellow!"

"To attack wicked evil! To smash the darkness of fear! The Daybreak Detective, Deka Break!"

"More new rangers in this place." said Kimberly "This world is getting stranger and stranger. I haven't heard of the rest."

The heroes quickly took care of the Igaroids. On the other hand, Kimberly is seen fighting Shizuka while using her gymnastic moves. Kimberly managed to outsmart Shizuka in their battle, proving herself.

"So you're not pretty bad yourself." said Shizuka.

The other rangers cornered Shizuka who then ran off. They turned back to their civilian forms. Tommy approached Kimberly.

"Tommy, is that really you?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes it's me. You're safe now." said Tommy "We'll take you to headquarters. There may be more people missing right now and maybe some are doing odd jobs like us."

"Thanks." said Kimberly with a smile.

"But I'm rather impressed you did manage to hold off that woman, Shizuka." said Tetsu.

"So what are we dealing with now?" asked Kimberly "It's been awhile since I did combat."

"They're the United Alliance of Evil!" said Jasmine "She's just one of the main villains, it'd be best that you get an orientation of the villains soon. Right now, they have every resources that has allowed them to be quite unbeatable. They after all conquered Europe in such a quick amount of time."

"Then I'll join this fight too only if I had my powers." said Kimberly.

"Worry no more." said Tommy "You can get them back."

_Hmmm looks like Tommy can be paired with that Kimberly girl. They just do look good together. _said Jasmine with a silly thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Boukengers decided to do surface check. A distraction factor was appearing as Jaryuu fighters began to appear.<p>

"What the? They might be in here anyway." said Bouken Red "Fire the shots at them!"

"Roger." said Bouken Black.

The Boukengers were engaged in serious battle against the Jaryuu fighters.

* * *

><p>At the underground entrance of the Gordom Temple.<p>

_I hope this clown dies in here! _said Ryuon annoyed at Flurious who was skipping around happily like there was no tomorrow.

Ryuon, Flurious and Yaiba of the Darkness finally entered into the chambers looking for the Gordom seal. They had done some distractions.

"Oh Gaja… where are you?" said Flurious "Ah I think this puzzle is what is needed. I'll just play with it and see if anything happens. I'm bored after all!"

"Idiot! We're not here to play puzzle." said Ryuon to Flurious slamming his face.

But just as Flurious began to play with the puzzle, the Gordom Temple arose again as planned.

"What the? What's going on?" asked Flurious.

"Why don't you ask yourself stupid!" said Ryuon "You're about to kill us all with your playfulness."

But just as they were blaming each other, the Gordom Temple finally arose from the ground. Gaja had returned. The Boukengers saw it rise again.

"Didn't we destroy Gaja?" asked Bouken Red.

"Maybe not." said Bouken Black "Not all Super Sentai enemies die in their final battles. I mean, Radiguet I believe didn't die in his final battle. That's what Deputy Commander Gai told me."

"I agree." said Bouken Red.

* * *

><p>As they were speaking, the temple arose again. Ryuon, Yaiba and Flurious finally saw an ancient man with a pointed cap in white clothes. One hand was stone, the other organic. This was Gaja the telekinetic freak. They landed on some island.<p>

"I'm back!" said Gaja "Well Ryuon, who is this clown you brought with you? I have no intention of joining forces with you any longer."

"He's Flurious the ice master. No time for that Gaja." said Ryuon "You will now be part of the United Alliance of Evil. Our master Radiguet wishes to add you to his high command."

"What United Alliance of Evil? I don't need any help from some organization." said Gaja.

"You have no choice but to join us if you want the Boukengers dead." said Yaiba of the Darkness.

"Do you remember how powerless we were apart?" asked Ryuon "Like it or not, we have to work together to crush the accursed Boukengers, even work with the Questers."

"Questers? Are they back too?" asked Gaja.

"Yes they are whether you like it or not." said Yaiba of the Darkness "But first, you're to join with us."

The Boukengers were surprised to find out their old enemies were alive. Ryuon, Gaja and Yaiba of the Darkness. Flurious was there too, who was not familiar to them.

"What the? Operation Overdrive Rangers?" said Flurious in panic remembering his previous defeat at the hands of Mack Hartford.

"No! We are the Boukengers!" said Bouken Red "Well whoever you are funny snowman, you're going down."

"The fiery adventurer! Bouken Red!"

"The fast adventurer! Bouken Black!"

"The high-up adventurer! BoukenBlue!"

"The strong adventurer! BoukenYellow!"

"The deep adventurer! BoukenPink!"

"Boukengers behold I am Flurious the snow master." said Flurious with a funny pose before falling down.

"Just who brought this joker here?" asked Bouken Black in an arrogant manner.

The Boukengers fought with the Karths and Jaryuu soldiers. They faced the villains together.

"Gaja! This time we destroy you once and for all!" said Bouken Red.

"Don't bet on it a bit." said Gaja.

"I am in charge here." said Ryuon "This is my mission. Well then Boukengers, we're back with a vengeance."

"And as for you Masumi, I look forward to drowning you in total darkness." said Yaiba of the Darkness.

"Don't bet on it." said Bouken Black.

"And as for you Bouken Red, you'll see the fate of what adventurers have, to be drowned in darkness." said Ryuon.

"I won't fall for that Ryuon." said Bouken Red.

A battle began to ensue. However Flurious' lack of competence caused him to fire his projectiles the wrong way.

"Hey what the? Watch it snowman!" said Gaja angrily.

The Boukengers then prepared the Drill Crusher.

"Okay team, let's try to finish them!" said Bouken Red "Acceltector."

The Boukengers were in formation as they fired the Acceltector, taking advantage of Flurious' incompetence to destroy them in one shot.

"Don't bet on it!" said Ryuon.

The Questers arrived to help Ryuon fire a destructive fireball allowing the Negative Syndicate and Flurious to escape.

"Drat!" said Bouken Red "We could have finished them."

"Well the battle has just begun, what do you expect?" said Bouken Pink.

* * *

><p>Just then the Boukengers saw Farkas Bulkmeir and Eugene Skullovitch otherwise known as Bulk and Skull drowning as they both fell from the sky.<p>

"Hey anybody. Help." said Bulk and Skull who fell down from the sky from the year 2010 in contrast to the others.

They were lucky that the Boukengers were just right there.

"Hey Bulk I believe we've got some help." said Skull as he saw the Gou Gou Voyager.

"You've got to be kidding." said Bulk who then saw the giant Gou Gou Voyager.

"See? We've got help." said Skull.

"Woah! Now that's awesome. I wonder who's driving that ship?" said Bulk.

The Boukengers saw the two of them about to drown.

"We can't just ignore them. They're about to drown. We're heroes after all." said Bouken Pink.

"What about the overweight one?" asked Bouken Yellow.

"Watch your language yellow." said Bouken Pink "They're civilians in danger."

Bouken Red and Bouken Black decided to help Bulk up. Bouken Pink was holding Skull up. The others helped in holding Bulk up Bulk was pretty thankful although he was pretty disappointed that he dropped in a strange new world.

"Woah! Power Rangers!" said Bulk "New batch huh? Nice to meet you Power Rangers. I'm Bulk and he's Skull. We're greatly honored to be saved by you guys."

"Oh hi nice to meet you all!" said Skull.

_That Pink Ranger must be a hot girl. Man, I must find Spike a stepmother soon! _said Skull.

"Nice to meet you both. However we're not Power Rangers." said Bouken Red "But hang on. We're the Boukengers a group of adventurers who defend relics from the Negative Syndicate. We're here to save you from drowning."

_Boukengers? Negative Syndicate? What the? _said Bulk and Skull confused.

The Boukengers had no choice but to reveal themselves. Just then Skull was looking straight at Sakura, attracted to her physique as he was once on Kimberly Hart.

_Wow! She's hot! _said Skull as he saw Sakura face to face.

"Thanks for saving me pretty girl." said Skull whose face was red as he was attracted to Sakura's beauty.

However Sakura gave him a growl noticing she was staring at him as he tried to hold her hands.

"You're not my type Skull." growled Sakura scaring Skull off.

"WOAH!" said Skull as he nearly fell off the Gou Gou Voyager but Sakura held him.

"You may have been rude but a mission is a mission." said Sakura.

_Oh crud… what a pretty girl and I can't have her. The same went with Kimberly long ago. _said Skull.

"Let's take these guys to base." said Satoru "I wonder who these guys are. We just need to help them."

"Thanks." said Bulk and Skull.

_Looks like Morio Makino can get all the help he can get in his wacky adventures with these two. _said Satoru.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kimberly Hart was now inside the New Skybase. She was astonished to where she was at.<p>

"Woah! Talk about real. I envied those Space Rangers but now I find myself not envying them. This is much bigger than the command center." said Kimberly Hart.

"That it is Kimberly. Welcome to the New Skybase. This will be our new base until we're back into our world." said Tommy.

She had an intimate reunion with Zordon and Alpha Five as well.

"Kimberly, so you are here. Now here's your morpher back for you Kimberly." said Zordon.

"Thanks. I can't believe you're Zordon until you really spoke in your former voice. Oh how did you survive the battle?" said Kimberly.

"Well Kimberly, it's nice to have you back." said Alpha Five.

"Things happen for a reason Kimberly like when you left us." said Zordon "I fought the long bitter war and now I fight it again. I amaze myself to why what I thought was my demise, I am back in my old body that Rita once destroyed in a time warp."

Trini and Jason were somewhat having some chemistry glances with each other. They then decided to pretend nothing happened between them that moment.

"Oh sorry." said Jason and Trini to each other.

"Well I guess I'll take a picture of that meteor then." said Trini who prepared to rush to the observatory.

"Hey wait!" said Jason "Wait for me Trini. I'd like to go there too!"

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Tommy really had a LOT of talking with Kimberly Hart to do. He felt that there was some secrets he just wanted to learn.<p>

_Kimberly, can we really go back to the way we were? _asked Tommy Oliver to himself who was still in love with her after many years.

On the other hand, Kimberly knew for well her real reason for writing a dear John letter in the past. She never met anybody else, she just didn't want to get in his way and all. She could have had a relationship with Jason but it wasn't meant to be either.

Just then she was met by Director Aya who was trying to get to know the Power Rangers better so she could also fight with them to end the battle as soon as possible.

"So I guess we have another comrade on board." said Director Aya "Nice to meet you miss."

"I am Kimberly Hart." said Kimberly.

"I am Director Aya. Well if you do not mind, I would like to ask you to fill up some papers to be part of us. You will be getting your own room. You will be getting to know the rules also." said Director Aya.

"Gladly." said Kimberly with a smile.

"Well Kimberly, I'm glad you're back with us too." said Tommy Oliver.

Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki had to be careful enough not to flirt with her or his wife Ako Hayasaka-Yuuki may hit him hard or his son Joe Yuuki could rebel by any means so he had her escorted by his wife as to avoid any temptation.

"Ako, you may want to feel our guest feel at home." said Deputy Commander Gai.

"Oh sure." said Ako.

* * *

><p>Ako was now leading Kimberly to her new room.<p>

"Well Kimberly-san, I guess you'll like it here. In fact, we're all on the same side of justice. But sigh, children fight over who's better so often that I have to punish my son Joe for that. In school, many argue too much between American and Japanese entertainment." said Ako.

"Well it's nice to you know you're a mother." said Kimberly smiling.

"However, I do think that guy… Tommy. I think he should be the guy for you." said Ako.

_Tommy? Will he forgive me for dumping him? _ asked Kimberly.

* * *

><p>At her own room, Kimberly can be seen taking off her outer garments in her new room while she hummed the song "Puddle of Grace" through her lips. She was staring at the mirror, thinking about the events of the day.<p>

_Now I never knew I'd be fighting again. _said Kimberly facing the mirror while only in her underwear while she prepared to take a shower.

She then later slipped into the shower area to take a short shower, wrapped herself with a towel and the later scene has her in her underwear while combing her long hair.

_Tommy, I will really tell you the real reason why I broke up with you. I never met anybody else in Florida. None. _said Kimberly who felt a tear drop down from her left eye down to her cheek as she never thought she and her ex-boyfriend would once again meet face to face.

Kimberly can then be seen pulling out her new set of garments and she placed them on.

* * *

><p>Author's note: The final closing scene is somewhat inspired from one episode of Flashpoint where Amy Jo Johnson starred for a number of episodes. She was in fact, already almost forty but looking way younger than that. Oh maybe that could add to something about her that nobody was aware off.<p> 


	5. New Alliance

**Chapter 4- A New Alliance**

In the last episode, the Super Sentai heroes and Power Rangers heroes had a rough day. Jason, Trini, Kimberly and Tommy were in the New Skybase mentally tired. It was quite a day for them all.

"All that action really got me tired just when I thought I would be living a normal life." said Jason.

"Me too Jason." said Tommy "It's like as if we're back to the command center and all especially that Zordon is back but he's in one piece as a man. It'd be fun to have Alpha Five around."

Kimberly can be seen borrowing Souta's guitar to play a song to ease everybody's spirits despite the tension they were suffering from.

"So may I borrow your guitar?" asked Kimberly.

"Sure." said Souta.

"I will." said Kimberly who began to sing "Down the Road" as she did in MMPR in her normal voice.

_It's no surprise she's got her new career as a singer. _said Tommy.

Zordon and Alpha Five sat down with everyone, hoping they can ease their tensions as they are about to face the pain of battle.

The Boukengers brought Bulk and Skull who had changed to dry clothes. After a secret scanning behind the scenes and finding out they had no superpowers whatsoever, they were asked to do some odd jobs.

"Woah this place is beyond the Terra Venture. Too bad you missed it Skull. I can sure that there's a really cool doctor here we can work with! A real scientist!" said Bulk/

"Bulk? Skull?" said Trini in disgust "This is a nightmare." as she remembered her days with them were not very pleasant.

"Woah! Trini calm down!" said Jason "Let's try to take a look at the observatory. I'm sure your camera can get something."

"Good suggestion Jason." said Trini.

Professor Makino got into the room and saw Bulk and Skull.

"Well I think I can use two assistants for my work as a scientist." said Professor Makino "I still am doing some research on aliens myself."

"Aliens?" said Bulk.

"Ah Bulk, maybe it's just another disappointment." said Skull.

"Not really." said Professor Makino "In fact I mentored the Boukengers."

"He's right." said Satoru "You guys may get along pretty well considering you want an adventurous job."

"This guy's phenomenal." said Bulk and Skull together as they saw Professor Makino's actual footage of real aliens and other interesting stuff on his i-Pod.

Bulk and Skull were soon forgetting about their one time loony friend Professor Phenomenus for a real funny genius.

"Oh he's our chief aside from just our mentor. He's the one who created the equipment." said Satoru.

"Now talk about awesome." said Bulk.

"That's right." said Satoru "You can have a lot of fun with him especially with his hobby of aliens. Besides, we've been into a lot together."

"I say we go for it Bulk." said Skull.

Somewhere in the New Skybase, Tommy had met with his fifth counterpart, Asuka who had managed to create a way to enter between Earth and Dino Earth with much less effort. It was time for them to meet each other face to face.

"You're Asuka or Abare Black aren't you. I wear a suit similar to yours. I heard you in a dream saying you will be the first I'll meet." said Tommy.

"I've seen you in my dreams too. Wait… you come from the year 2005 from where you come from? I wonder what's causing this disturbance?" said Asuka.

"Maybe it has to do with the United Alliance of Evil." said Tommy "It was nice of the staff to take me for a tour around the base. I'm impressed by this new establishment and all."

"And I am glad you will get to fight with us Tommy. It's no mere coincidence you are all here. Oh by the way, I believe some friend of yours wanted to see you. I think her name is Kimberly. She's by the lobby." said Asuka.

"Oh thanks." said Tommy who wanted to take the opportunity to start their relationship anew.

Kimberly was seen in the nearby lobby, trying to learn a new song from this strange new world and she was in the lounge area once again. She was listening to the Jetman song "Kokoro Wa Tamago" sang by Takahashi Mikako. She had found it pretty surprising she could now understand Japanese by simply being warped somewhere.

Tommy decided to approach her, seeking to get the answers he wanted so desperately all these years.

"Tommy…" said Kimberly "What brings you here? You wanted to see me?"

"Just like old times." said Kimberly "Tommy…"

But before she could finish, Tommy interrupted her.

"Favor for a fan Kimberly?" said Tommy "Could you sign this copy of your album? I decided to buy your album the first time it came out."

"Sure." said Kimberly "I'm so flattered I have a few fans who I can really be close to."

"I was thinking about one thing all these years- did you really meet somebody in Florida while you were away for training? It's not like you to just dump me like that." said Tommy quite tonelessly.

"That's why I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you the real reason why I dumped you." said Kimberly.

He felt like she really had her reasons for not being straightforward with him that time and he was struggling with that question all those years.

"Tommy…" said Kimberly truthfully "I never met anybody while I was in Florida. I wanted to simply break up with you so I don't get in the way. You were a Power Ranger, I wasn't. Tommy, how could have I been so foolish to think like that?"

"Kimberly… it's all in the past now." said Tommy.

"But aren't you and Kat dating already?" asked Kimberly.

"Truth is, I had broken up with her too but we have remained friends but nothing between me and her can be rekindled." said Tommy "Besides, I'm single now… and available. Plus, I feel so lonely too."

"Well me too." said Kimberly "You know, honestly in my career as a pop singer, I have fans but I feel all empty inside. If you ask me, I've got some suitors also but I could not answer them. I just don't know why. I want a man to love me for who I am, not for my money and fame. To tell you the truth, I only want to settle down and be a mother."

_This could be my chance to get her back._ said Tommy.

"Well let's just take a walk around like old times, shall we?" said Tommy who was more than willing to resume an old flame in the past.

"I'd love to Tommy." said Kimberly who was thinking whether or not she and Tommy can really resume their relationship.

On the other hand, Skull still had memories of his crush on Kimberly. In his mind, he remembered himself as always the "invisible man", the man that Kimberly would never notice at all.

Trini entered the observatory. She was drawing her camera to take pictures of the solar system. Jason was with her.

"I can't believe it Jason that I'm in space… literally and I'm taking pictures of space. However my thoughts still linger upon my older dead brother." said Trini with a tear in her eye.

"You never mentioned him before Trini. I never knew you had a dead brother." said Jason.

"That's because he died a year before we all met. He died in the wild lands of Africa taking pictures of a land he loved so much. I really wanted to follow in his footsteps. It happened one fateful day that he contracted an epidemic in Africa, he never recovered and he died there. His grave still lies there from this very day. I went to Africa to complete his dream before I landed here with you." said Trini.

"That's very bad. I'm sorry to hear that Trini." said Jason "You're doing what you can to preserve his legacy but just be yourself. Your brother is watching over us."

He gave her a tap on the shoulder. Trini was reassured.

"Thanks Jason." said Trini who went to the lobby to take a rest.

In Jason's mind were also his friends Leo Corbett and Kai Chen, two who he had worked with at the NASA who could be either lost in space or still looking for him.

At the lobby, Takeru Shiba and Mako were suddenly surprised to find that they were going to have a pleasant reunion with their old friends that they have missed so much and with them was also Kaoru who was with Jii and the kuroko. Tanba was also there too.

"Princess I mean… mother." said Takeru Shiba.

"Princess." said Mako.

"Well we're here to help in whatever way we can." said Kaoru.

"Princess but…" said Tanba.

But before Tanba could finish his words, he was hit on the head with a fan.

_Serves him right. _said Jii.

"Take-chan!" said Genta.

"Genta? You're here." said Takeru Shiba.

"Well Takeru I'm here and so is the whole gang." said Genta "I'm going to bring class to the café. It's regrettable though that Paris is now under the control of the United Alliance of Evil."

"Maybe I should help too." said Takeru Shiba "After all, I've discovered my cooking skills while me and Mako were training children at our dojo."

"This is a dream come true… again." said Mako who was only thinking about them when they're gone.

"Takeru-sama nice to see you again!" said Ryunosuke in a rather overenthusiastic manner that he slipped down the floor.

"His loyalty is no doubt unquestionable. Well Ryunosuke no need to be overly enthusiastic. You've proven your loyalty." said Kaoru.

"Thank you princess." said Ryunosuke.

"And not to mention, pretty enthusiastic." said Kotoha "Besides, he would always be ready to stand up for all his friends too."

"Alright, well it's time for us to cooperate and I don't think there's anything awkward should it be I'll lead a team of seven instead of six if need be." said Kaoru.

Mako felt embarrassed about her previous disasters. Only through Takeru Shiba, she was able to improve her cooking but she's never a master cook.

"Hey new company here in our alliance isn't it?" said Trini in a spunky manner.

"Is this a photojournalist? Paparazzi?" said Chiaki in a panic.

"Actually I'm a photojournalist and I'm one your crew members here. I do hope I can take your pictures. But believe it or not, I come from a parallel world where you don't exist as a resident. I'm no resident here either." said Trini.

_This is girl crazy? _said Ryunosuke who suddenly fell down.

"There's no harm in letting her take our picture." said Takeru Shiba "Let's just pose."

"If you say so lord-sama." said Ryunosuke with his kabuki dance.

It was time for dinner. Jason was not very happy with being pocket empty. Trini was also thinking about when payday will come.

"I have to admit, we're pretty broke." said Jason.

"I admit that." said Trini "At least, we're employed and we're getting paid in their currency."

"That's nice of them." said Jason "I did admit though, I met some guy who could talk to animals who said that our world is but a shadow of theirs but in my dream."

"I wonder what's really the difference between where we come from and where our new friends come from. I have to admit I was pretty freaked out when I was visited by a ghost before this incident- I was in Africa when I saw that woman's ghost claiming to be the first yellow ranger in all Sentai history. She was a photojournalist like I am. She was wearing almost the same outfit as I am now." said Trini.

"As for me, I was visited by a weird figure. He claimed to be the prince of Yamato." said Jason "What was even funnier is that, he wore my first suit. But before that, I was also visited by a vision of a red ranger passing his powers to another."

"We'll just have to find out what's really going on." said Trini.

Tommy and Kimberly were in the same table in the cafeteria.

"It's been a long time since we ate like this." said Tommy "Reminds me of the days at the juice bar. Woah, you could use chopsticks… didn't know that. I thought only Trini and Adam knew how to use them…"

"Well I did travel to China and Japan too while I was a pop celebrity- back from where we come from." said Kimberly "Let's just enjoy the food. Tomorrow will be a serious training for all of us who have joined the alliance."

"So how was your trip then?" asked Tommy.

"China was also a good place and so was Japan. But I had no idea that the Japan of this world is where the Super Sentai exists." said Kimberly.

That evening also, the Boukengers had a pleasant surprise. Eiji had returned after his trip to Scotland. He had cut his hair short this time.

"Hey Eiji you've got a new haircut." said Satoru.

"It's nice to see you guys again. Maybe I should be back here. I decided to cut my hair, long hair is so yesterday." said Eiji.

"We do have the United Alliance of Evil to worry about though." said Masumi Inou "All our enemies are probably going to return."

"And if they're back, so am I. I have to admit that Scotland is now under their control too." said Eiji.

Supreme Commander Ryu finally came in and said, "Well folks, we've arranged the rooms accordingly. There's the male quarters, the female quarters and the couple quarters. Your room numbers have been assigned already. I hope you all get some rest because we're going to retrain our super hero powers to defeat the United Alliance of Evil."

Meanwhile at the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was thinking about trying to destroy the Super Sentai Forces. He can be seen thinking about the events.

_Looks like I've got some pests to deal with and some new people to torture. People are dropping from the sky and looks like I have found some women to lust after and all. I run an organization that I will soon treat like trash as if I care. All I care for is my power and prestige, the new Vyram will be here on Earth. _said Radiguet as he was listening to the Devil's trill.

Just then Flurious had returned with Yaiba of the Darkness, Ryuon and Gaja. The Questers were there too to greet them.

"What? I can't forget what you two did to me!" said Gaja angrily.

"Well old man Gaja, we're now important bodyguards of the leader Radiguet himself." said Gai "So you might as well try to get along with all of us old man."

"Old man? How dare you…!" said Gaja.

But before he could say another word, Radiguet blasted some projectiles at him. Gaja fell down the floor.

"Gaja is with us to help, that's very good. The high priest has powers that can be useful." said Radiguet "Flurious just as I've promised you can be part of this organization for your efforts."

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" said Flurious jumping for joy "What's in it for me great and powerful emperor? I would do anything to help you in the war against the Power Rangers!"

"Wait… who is this guy Ryuon the one we are facing?" said Gaja angrily referring to Radiguet.

"Silence Gaja!" said Ryuon "He's your master now… Emperor Radiguet the lord of time."

"Well Gaja, you are now part of the United Alliance of Evil. I have formed this organization to help us get rid of our enemies. I am your emperor and just in case you think of not kneeling… take this." said Radiguet.

Gaja was forcibly down from the blasts from Radiguet's fingertips.

"I hear and obey great emperor." said Gaja.

_Oh boy, I have to be careful not to attempt to overthrow Radiguet lest he curl me into a ball. Oh wait, I want to take over but I have to be subtle. _said Long.

"And as for Flurious, I do keep my promises even for a clown like him. He released Gaja after all didn't he? Gaja, my first command to you is to bring Flurious a broom and a pail. Take this miserable excuse for a clown for a better job!"

"At once my lord." said Gaja "I'd be glad to see him out as a slave."

"Hey what's that for? I thought I'm nasty enough." said Flurious.

"Nasty enough? Don't make me laugh!" said Ryuon "You couldn't even stand against the Boukengers at first battle."

"He's definitely not worth our time!" said Shizuka "In fact, I am more fit to do the missions. Pepepetopet!"

"Right Shizuka." said Yaiba.

"You want to be in the high command, climb it up. You can prove your loyalty to the organization by cleaning the comfort rooms out of punishment for goofing off in the field. Ryuon, Gaja, escort him there. Give him his reward for nearly blowing up the last mission." said Radiguet.

"At once sire." said Ryuon sadistically.

Ryuon roughly pulled Flurious and threw him at the comfort room areas which stank a lot. It was also filled with flies as some the soldiers were just plain dirty.

"There's your first day on the job!" said Ryuon.

"What stench that I have to endure!" said Flurious in anger looking at the dirty comfort room at the military quarters.

"Clean it up if you wish to climb up!" said Gaja "Ha ha ha. Pathetic! Next you'll hae the execution yard to clean!"

"For once I agree with you Gaja." said Ryuon who pushed Flurious across the floor. Flurious was forced to mop the comfort rooms.

_This is pretty humiliating! _said Flurious.

Both Ryuon and Gaja cleaned their hands and went to proceed to Radiguet's throne room.

"We've done as you asked sire. Flurious has become our janitor." said Ryuon .

"We threw him at the most stinky parts of the fortress sire as you have commanded." said Gaja.

"I don't know if we should keep that clown around sire. It's in fact a nuisance. I say that's indeed a very bad move." said Tranza.

"Shut up Tranza! We can use him as a disposable and I dispose of him when I say so. Right now, he'll have to prove himself… not. We still have to think of our other plans of defeating those accursed Super Sentai teams." said Radiguet.

"Oh well, I can't wait to see you FAIL!" said Tranza.

"SHUT UP TRANZA! I am ultimately in charge here!" said Radiguet "Now if you don't mind, I will begin planning for my torture schemes against people!"

Back at the New Skybase, it was time for the morning session. Director Aya said, "Well then, I would like to say that even if there are a few Power Rangers with us, this organization is now the United Super Sentai and Power Rangers Alliance. So I do hope we can get along."

_A new alliance is at hand… _said Tommy. He was thinking on could there be a chance they'll run into some old friends of theirs. He thought of all the friends he made along the way… including his ex-girlfriend Katherine Hillard with whom he broke up in a friendly manner.

It was time for Supreme Commander Ryu to begin their training sessions. He was assisted by Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki in getting everybody into shape. They knew they needed better mental alertness if they're going to beat the United Alliance of Evil.

After a few hours of training, they had to stop for now. It was now 7:30 A.M. after their long exercise.

"It's been some time since I did anything physically hard." said Kimberly as she wiped off her sweat "I guess a hot shower should hit the spot."

The Shinkengers are seen back to their normal training with each other. Takeru Shiba and Mako were as usual, practicing their daily routine with the others. Only this time Kaoru has become part of the training.

"How I miss practicing with people." said Kaoru "Okay, give me your best shot."

"Yes mama." said Takeru Shiba who drew his training sword.

At the control room, Supreme Commander Ryu was now doing some scans from the scouts.

"We'll have to keep a sharp eye for any open portals or the United Alliance of Evil." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Or both." said Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki "Who knows what they could be up to. Suddenly one of Sakura Nishihori's family's fresh milk bottling plants got destroyed. There was no clue to the intruder. Whether or not it was a regular criminal activity or not, we have to find out. What if it was the United Alliance of Evil? To be honest, the villains are getting smarter and smarter."

"I can't discount that possibility either. They are being too aggressive. But right now, it does amaze me that Radiguet hasn't expanded his territory yet although he's already captured Germany, England, Ireland, Belgium and Luxemburg but maybe it has slipped off my mind. Soon the entire Europe could become his territory giving him enough power. Nobody can oppose him now especially with him displaying his torture methods in public. " said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"I guess I know who the intruder is." said Eiji who felt an aura of darkness "Allow me to go there. I will call for back-up when I confirm it's the Questers who have returned as I fear."

"Do so." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

Just as they were speaking, at the downtown area, something strange was happening. A car just entered out of nowhere with a black man and a white man inside it. They were Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston.

"Woah! This is crazy!" said Zack "Wait… my language has changed into fluent Japanese. This is just cool… no crazy."

"Mine too." said Billy "There's no explanation for this. Apparently this phenomenon happens when one crosses one border of reality to another."

As they landed on the city, they had to jump out of the car because it spiraled out of control and was about to hit a wall. They were are a destroyed milk bottling plant.

"This is bad. Very bad." said Zack who looked at the extent of damage of the flames.

"I could not agree with you more than that." said Billy "I wonder who could have done this? Regular persons or super powered beings?"

Just as they were speaking, Grinams had spotted them as intruders.

"You have intruded our area." said one of the Grinams.

"Putties? Or what?" asked Zack "Let's try to hold them off."

"We're in worse shape for this." said Billy.

Back at the New Skybase, a portal was detected.

"Another portal has opened." said Supreme Commander Ryu "Eiji is out there for scouting. He detected something's going on. I hope he can take care of it. However I will be sending Tommy and Kimberly to find things out. It could be their friends as well."

"Then it's best to send them to investigate. So far, those people falling from the sky are so familiar to them. We're but total strangers and weird people to our new visitors." said Director Aya.

"I agree with that." said Supreme Commander Ryu "This is a strange new world for them. If it happened to us, they would think of us to be weird characters too."

"We have to get along with them." said Supreme Commander Ryu "We might even have to change the name of our alliance to defeat this incarnation of the United Alliance of Evil."

Back at downtown Tokyo, Zack and Billy were cornered by the Questers after they beat off some Grinams.

"This would be fun to cause these strangers pain for an early morning exercise." said Gai.

"Yes Gai. Indeed, we would finally have some more fun than just our regular routine." said Rei.

"Well looks like we've got no other choice." said Zack Taylor in combat position, ready to die.

"I'm with you." said Billy.

But just as they thought it was their end, Eiji appeared in the speed of light.

"Takaoka-san!" said Quester Gai "So we meet again from the dead for the second time."

"Oh you're such a pest Takaoka-san." said Quester Rei "The Ashu watcher must die and so must his line."

"So you must have been revived by the United Alliance of Evil." said Eiji "Bouken start-up.."

Eiji changed into Bouken Silver to engage in a battle.

"Boukenger start up!"

"The dazzling adventurer! Bouken Silver!"

Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston were surprised to look at the events.

"This is awesome." said Zack "Too bad we can't morph. We're seeing more Power Rangers in action in another strange world to us. At least somebody's got to get rid of these guys."

"I wonder how they have their own Power Rangers." said Billy "My theory is there could be an alternate universe."

Tommy and Kimberly arrived on time riding a car (with Tommy doing the driving) on Eiji's coordinates. Tommy turned into Zeo Ranger V and Kimberly into Pink Ranger I. They helped clear out the putties out. Bouken Silver managed to repel the Questers after a huge fight.

"We'll be back Takaoka-san." said Quester Gai.

"And I'll beat you as many times as it need be to keep sending you back to the Netherworld." said Bouken Silver.

Bouken Silver, Zeo Ranger V and Pink Ranger I reverted back to their civilian forms. Now it was time to send a message.

"Supreme commander, it's time to inform the director that we've got two more of our friends coming in." said Tommy via communicator.

"Alright. Looks like we've got all the support. Hurry back now before they get killed by the United Alliance of Evil." said Supreme Commander Ryu via communicator.

"Roger." said Tommy.

"Get into the car, quick." said Eiji "By the way, I'm Eiji Takaoka and you are…"

"I'm Zack Taylor." said Zack.

"I'm Billy Cranston." said Billy.

They were taken to the New Skybase. The MMPR team had a joyful reunion. Billy Cranston and Alpha Five could not believe the old man in front of them was Zordon after all those years they thought he had already died out after the events of Countdown to Destruction.

"Well how did you get out of the tube Zordon?" asked Zack.

"Long story, I'll tell you later Zack and all of you. But all I can say is, it was a miracle that I lived after that war with the first United Alliance of Evil in our world." said Zordon.

"For once, I thought you were just some nice old guy." said Zack.

Trini face palmed herself, being a highly serious individual.

_Zack! _said Trini.

"So we do have more friends joining us after all. It's time to lead them to their new rooms. There's still more." said Director Aya.

"Oh I'd like to know if I could apply for laboratory scientist here?" asked Billy "Here's my credentials if they ever count."

"Hoji can translate these." said Director Aya "Oh, you're a scientist? I do have someone to introduce you to. She'll interest you for a long time."

Billy Cranston was taken to meet an attractive young woman, a genius like himself of a different variety. She was Ranru Itsuki. Billy Cranston grew red at her sight.

"Billy, this is Ranru Itsuki." said Director Aya.

Billy Cranston extended his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Billy Cranston."

"I'm one of the laboratory personnel. Oh, I was really looking for someone to help me. I think you could just be the right guy. In no time, we'll be introducing everyone to each other." said Ranru.

Billy Cranston was in an feeling of uncertainty about meeting Ranru as it seemed he was in love with her. She can later be seen with Ryouga Hakua and Yukito Sanjyo with who he decided to drop by.

"Oh Ranru, so you made a friend." said Ryouga.

"Indeed I have." said Ranru.

"Well I never knew you dated a white man." said Yukito.

"For the last time he's not my boyfriend!" said Ranru.

At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was angry at the failure report from the Questers. He threw his wineglass at them in full rage.

"Well then Questers, you had some battle and you let them escape? I thought you two were the best hunters in the world?" said Radiguet angrily.

"But emperor, we have accomplished our primary mission of destroying the milk plant of the Nishihori family as well as a number of facilities you wanted us to destroy." said Gai.

"Besides we also destroyed the weapons factory that the Special Police Dekaranger want to produce here on Earth." said Rei.

"I want those accursed rangers destroyed, now! Now! Now! Now!" said Radiguet as fired at cardboard cutouts of the Boukengersa nd Dekarangers forcing Gai and Rei to duck from his shots.

"I hope you two learn your lesson." said Trakeena "As you know, that's not the only thing we have to worry about. We still have the Super Sentai teams and Power Rangers teams to worry about."

_Boy this is tough. _said Gai _Only if Radiguet didn't have the ability to blow me up, I would have rebelled already. Maybe I'll just take a little bit more patience with him._

"Then what's the next plans sire? We have to make our move if both Super Sentai and Power Rnagers are to be destroyed together." asked Trakeena.

"The solution I've found now is that we attack the past whenever we can have a good plan. That's where the Super Sentai warriors are at their weakest. We can exploit that weakness to destroy every Super Sentai team once and for all. Questers do prepare giant robots if necessary." said Radiguet who then took another sip of blood wine.

"Yes sire." said Gai and Rei.

"That's very good. That way, we will exploit their weak points and crush them for good. Heh heh heh. It would be enjoyable to see them crush themselves." said Tranza.

"And not to mention, I get some fun. I would like to torture people whenever I can." said Long.

"And me, beat them up so we can conquer the Universe." said Mesogog.

"We need proper plans. A massive attack is not always the solution to victory. We have to make our plans slowly. The alliance may have conquered much of Europe but it doesn't guarantee us victory against the Super Sentai forces. Japan is still a problem as long as the Super Sentai forces exist." said Radiguet.

But in Tranza's mind as well as the rest of his high command, he would seek to find Radiguet and destroy him in the past so he could become the only emperor for the United Alliance of Evil.

Back at the New Skybase, a new important announcement was made.

"What's going on?" asked Takeru Shiba "Don't tell me the United Alliance of Evil is striking again? Those guys just don't quit do they?"

"They don't Takeru." said Supreme Commander Ryu "They are vicious to the core. We've got to get everything organized as soon as possible. After all they have crushed several nations in Europe and now they have declared it the very nation of a new Vyram."

"A meaner version of the old group that the Power Rangers in Space fought." said Tommy "There was an old version way back in our world, now they have a new incarnation under new leadership. I bet their leader must be meaner than the Dark Specter. I have even received those visions of the war."

"Then we'll be ready for them. We should beat them as soon as possible." said Trini.

"Not so fast Trini. We've got to follow orders." said Jason.

"Sorry." said Trini.

Bulk and Skull were somewhat freaked out by the alarm.

"Hey Bulk what's going on?" asked Skull.

"I think it's the very mission for the Power Rangers of this world but this is nothing new to me. I was part of those kinds of incidents at Terra Venture." said Bulk.

"I guess we can hang out with these days. Besides that scientist dude Professor Makino, he's way cooler and way more phenomenal than Phenomenus. In fact, the director herself is in fact very phenomenal too. Won't mind working with her at all." said Skull with a positive outlook in things.

Just as Takeru Shiba was talking, they realized that the United Alliance of Evil was now going to carry out its plans to conquer the past eras through the timeline monitor.

"Just as I feared in my visions from Aka Red. They are now planning to conquer past eras to establish further plans than they could do in the present. Fortunately we've got these Time Trains as our latest weapons. However only one is available as of the moment- the Search Guard Time Train. We will have to select a few to go to their specific missions and hunt down the forces of the United Alliance of Evil. First stop may be 1975 as shown by the monitor." said Director Aya.

"Time trains? What are they for?" asked everyone in a shock.

What is this time train? Will it help them stop the United Alliance of Evil? Meanwhile, there could be more people from the Power Rangers' universe falling into various time holes in different events. 


	6. The Very First Sentai

**Chapter 5- The Very First Sentai**

* * *

><p>Author's note: Goranger is the very first Sentai series. The reason why Jason is sent tot his first mission is because he was the very first red ranger in Power Rangers' history. However Goranger didn't have its giant robot yet. The concept of the time train and traveling through various eras is taken from Kamen Rider Decade and the time train is from Kamen Rider Den-O, two series I unfortunately did not enjoy as much as older Kamen Rider series.<p>

* * *

><p>In the last episode, the Search Guard Time Train has been revealed. Now it's time to begin a new adventure somewhere.<p>

"So Radiguet has really begun his quest to undo all Super Sentai teams as I have feared. He always swore vengeance even the last time. He nearly killed Gai Yuuki in the past by stabbing him while he was an amnesiac crook. Right now, we have developed time travel technology based on an ancient civilization. I believe he plans to conquer the timeline and rewrite it himself so he can become emperor of the universe or find other missing artifacts he may have overlooked necessary for his conquest. Regardless we must stop him before he twists all time and space for his convenience." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"If that happens, we're all done for." said Ranru in a calm manner.

"I agree Ranru." said Billy.

"Then I wonder if there's anything we can do." said Ranru.

"So this is a time travel mission isn't it? I remembered Kimberly falling into a time warp meeting my ancestor and the ancestors of the others. It looks like it's an attempt to rewrite time itself according to the United Alliance of Evil's wishes." said Billy.

"That was a pretty dangerous thing for me but it was also fun to do so." said Kimberly Hart "But this is sort of something else. It's really trying to turn back time to conquer eras to ensure their reign goes undisturbed."

"Maybe that's why Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa also disrupted the past." said Tommy Oliver "Especially in creating a clone of the Green Ranger to get rid of us. That move was pretty despicable."

"Well we have to protect time somehow. Attack." said Satoru as he snapped his fingers.

"Too bad the Timerangers aren't here." said Hoji "They were four people from the future who came to try and save the past with a man from the present named Tatsuya Asami. I do feel bad that they may no longer have their powers after they all returned to the year 3,000. Creepy. But as they said, maybe our success means even if you can't change history, you can always change the future."

"I guess we can't help but really gear ourselves up. It would be like trying to kill all the dinosaurs prematurely so Dino Earth doesn't exist." said Ryouga.

"That's not wakiwakiwaki to try and alter the timeline. In fact it's dangerous." said Jan.

"Hmmm I wonder how they'll affect the Braneworlds. I hope the other Go-ongers are okay with their scouting." said Sosuke.

"I bet they are Sosuke." said Takeru Shiba "Knowing them, they'll know when to call for help. If they're in trouble, you can get the Gekirangers and Go-ongers will be there if not, we'll all be there."

Tommy Oliver began to be very deep in thought saying, _Aka Red… I wonder who the hero you're looking for and when will he be revealed? We can't wait for too long._

"This time, we are going to undergo the selection program." said Director Aya "I have prepared Mr. Voice, our computer assistant, to introduce everything to us. It was once the alias of Leona Giordana but now, he has limited intelligence. By the way Zordon, thanks for having lent us your help to get the Search Guard Time Train finished on time."

"It's a pleasure to be part of this alliance. Now I may not be able to have the same power as I had before my near demise, I can still help with my knowledge. I honestly had fun with the Go-on Engines myself." said Zordon.

Bulk and Skull can be seen with Professor Makino, loading the supplies to the Search Guard Time Train. They had begun finding a new hobby with a new scientist… helping the heroes behind the scenes and working at the base.

"You'll need all the supplies to get it done. You could be stuck for a few days in your trips or more. If they need more, we'll send it to them!" said Professor Makino.

"He's right." said Bulk "You may even need a bed to sleep in when you're stuck there in case of engine trouble and we can't reach you out."

"Thanks professor." said Jason.

* * *

><p>Child genius Leona Giordana finaly appeared and said, "Well folks, sorry to keep you waiting. Time to activate the monitor."<p>

Mr. Voice finally appeared. He was once an avatar of Leona Giordana, now he was an assistant program.

"Greetings mistress Leona, this is the first test of your genius." said Mr. Voice "So I think it's time to select who's going for the first mission. As for now, there are some who you have not yet met because they are serving now as kurokos to watch over the timeline now and then. It's important you take the initiative to meet each other."

"Well same to you Mr. Voice. Now your first day as a programmed being now begins." said Leona.

"I guess it's time to test the newcomers to see how competent they are." said Mr. Voice "Now presenting Director Aya Odagiri."

"So our rule would be like this- every team is assigned a red ranger as a field commander unless we say so another person leads." said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo "And I think it would be a true test of the alliance to actually send Jason to lead the first mission."

"Me?" said Jason startled "Well I'm just some stranger who dropped from the sky. You can't be serious about that. You're all familiar here with this world- the Super Sentai heroes. You're all the toughest heroes I've met so far."

"You have shown your courage and will Jason in the face of battle plus you are a NASA pilot." said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo "And with you, I can entrust you with others namely Ryunosuke, Hant, Kouta and Umeko to assist the first Super Sentai group."

"Jason, I believe you can do this. This is more than a test, it's an affirmation of your courage." said Tommy Oliver.

"Then we'll prove ourselves to the alliance so we can continue to be of help to you director." said Jason.

"Oh boy! It's been a long while since we battled evil!" said Hant merrily.

"Hey this isn't the time to play around." said Ryunosoke "We have to make our field leader feel at home as one of the new ones."

"Oh sorry." said Hant "But I'll never forget about meeting you in junk world."

"Who could forget that? Right now let's focus on this mission." said Ryunosuke.

"Then let's get serious about this." said Kouta.

"Then good luck then." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

* * *

><p>The two did a handshake. Now it was time to deploy the Search Guard Time Train to the Sentai Year 1975 in an attempt to stop the United Alliance of Evil from conquering the Goranger era.<p>

Jason felt nervous about being entrusted with a group of total strangers. Yet he was always an outstanding field leader. They were amazed at the Search Guard Time Train's technology to pass through anywhere, anytime without destroying anything.

"I've driven spaceships but this is something else." said Jason.

He did a perfect parking and everybody got down to everybody's amazement.

"So you're a spaceman aren't you?" asked Hant amazed.

"That I am." said Jason "Now I'm your ally and fellow ranger."

"So we're here." said Ryunosuke "The 70s, an era where I didn't exist yet."

"What an old era." said Hant "And not much fun stuff back then. Oh boy, I hate to think if I were born in an era with less cars."

"I wonder what they want to do in here?" said Umeko.

"I guess this era is an important milestone in Super Sentai." said Kouta.

"None of us were born here yet." said Ryunosuke.

"Well most of you didn't." said Jason "But I was a child by then. We've got to explore the place to search for the Gorangers as well based on the pictorial information. They should be operating a curry shop based on the information given to us. By the way Ryunosuke, I wish to really have a match with Hikoma Kusakabe sometime, I could learn much from him."

"Oh no problem Jason. He's always willing to take a willing student. Even Bulk and Skull are now enrolled." said Ryunosuke.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Gorangers were doing their scouts in their human forms. The Gorangers are as follows: Tsuyoshi Kaijou- Aka Ranger, 24 years old, Akira Shinmei- Ao Ranger, 25 years old, Daita Ooiwa- Ki Ranger I, 23 years old, Peggy Matsuyama- Momo Ranger, 18 years old and<p>

Kenji Asuka- Mido Ranger, 17 years old.

"There's no sign of Black Cross anywhere but we can't be too sure about it." said Tsuyoshi "On the other hand, let's prepare for full surveillance of the entire area. We can't be to sure about it."

"I can't agree any more." said Akira "It's always better to be safe than sorry. As a terrorist organization, who knows what terror their leader has planned for society."

"The Black Cross could be getting more subtle with their activities." said Peggy.

"That's right." said Gonpachi "Sometimes the enemy moves in the shadows or most of the time to avoid detection. They do learn from their mistakes in the last battles."

* * *

><p>At the Black Cross Fortress, the Black Cross Fuehrer was suddenly faced by an unusual visitor. It turned out to be Gaja, sent by the United Alliance of Evil.<p>

"Woah! Who is this old man? You should learn to pay respect to Black Cross Fuehrer." asked Iron Man Mask General Temujin as he saw Gaja entered.

Gaja entered making a cordial bow to Black Cross Fuehrer.

"Noble Fuehrer, I am Gaja, high priest of Gordom and member of the United Alliance of Evil from the future." said Gaja.

"From the future? You must be kidding me." said Black Cross Fuehrer "I don't have any time for jokes old man. I still have the Gorangers to destroy and this world to conquer. So beat it!"

Black Cross Fuehrer began firing some laser beams.

"Please hear me out. If you do not believe me then here's some proof of our futuristic technology." said Gaja with a sinister look.

"Woah! Amazing." said Iron Man Mask General Temujin "I hope we can negotiate a real deal."

"Well I can only propose right now is that we are to set bombs across Tokyo but I need a drill-based monster." said Black Cross Fuehrer.

"Then these bombs will help. I will help you carry out the task." said Gaja.

* * *

><p>Jason and his companions were now searching across Sentai year 1975 for any possible curry shop, only to get some comedic rejections. Unknown to them, the Snack Gon was really the Goranger headquarters.<p>

"Ay! Take it easy will you?" said Ryunosuke to Gonpachi.

"I have no time to believe such nonsense. You from the future? Ha!" said Gonpachi "You youngsters sure know how to throw pranks. I don't know of any Goranger here."

"Please hear us out. Pretty, pretty please." said Hant.

"It's no use. I have no time for jokes." said Gonpachi who politely closed the door on them.

"We'll have to search further." said Jason.

The ground began to shake for a few seconds but it left a crack on the ground.

"Earthquake?" said Kouta as he saw the crack.

" I feel it Kouta." said Jason "If Trini were here, she'd know how to trace it. She's always been a resourceful person as far as I can remember."

Then the shaking stopped after a few minutes. Unknown to them, Gaja had managed to create a deal with the Black Cross Army.

* * *

><p>At the underground caverns where the Black Cross are working.<p>

"So what do you people propose?" asked Iron Man Mask General Temujin to Radiguet via a communicator brought by Gaja.

"As you see, we are here to get rid of every Super Sentai force to ensure the success of evil in the future. I intend to shake down Tokyo into a rubble. Drill Mask should start drilling passageways installing the plan to blow up Tokyo." said Radiguet.

"Radiguet-sama, what are your orders for me then?" said Gaja.

"Be on the guard for any of the Super Sentai warriors or Power Rangers, I believe they have discovered our plot too soon as if you do not realize that happens. You are after all in charge of this project!" said Radiguet.

"At once my lord." said Gaja.

_I don't trust them but I'll play along. When the mission is done, Black Cross Fuehrer will have all the glory. _said Iron Mask General Temujin.

* * *

><p>Back to the USSPRA agents sent for the mission, they started to encounter the Zolders.<p>

"Let's just beat them on." said Jason clenching his fists.

As they were fighting, Drill Mask suddenly surfaced.

"You there, you are interfering with the alliance between the United Alliance of Evil and the Black Cross Army." said Drill Mask.

"Okay let's deal with him! It's henshin time." said Jason.

But before they were going to transform, the Gorangers finally arrived. They all changed from their human forms to their Goranger forms in the blink of an eye. Before them stood Aka Ranger, Ao Ranger, Mido Ranger, Momo Ranger and Ki Ranger I.

"Aka Ranger!"

"Ao Ranger!"

"Mido Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger!"

"Ki Ranger!"

"Himitsu Sentai Goranger!"

"Woah! The first Super Sentai group!" said Jason "I think we got our luck changed."

The Gorangers were fighting Drill Mask. Just as they were getting the edge, Gaja appeared.

"Who's this guy?" said Ao Ranger who was trying to fire an arrow.

"I am Gaja from the United Alliance of Evil." said Gaja who used his telekinesis on the Gorangers. The Gorangers hit hard solid ground. Ao Ranger's arrows were bounced back.

"Woah! What power!" said Aka Ranger.

"A United Alliance Evil officer so soon?" said Jason.

This time, he with his companions were able to morph.

"Guys we've got to deal with Gaja." said Jason.

"So you think you can stop us huh?" said Gaja "We can't let you intervene. Mystical gibberish."

In an instant, Drill Mask was gone.

"Hey where did he go?" asked Aka Ranger.

"He's gone somewhere." said Red Ranger I "We're from the future."

"Hey that sounds preposterous." said Mido Ranger "Why can't you just say you're another superhero group to aid us and all?"

"We'd like to extend our hospitality though. Come to our curry house noble ones." said Ki Ranger I.

_Crud… and they threw me out once. _said Shinken Blue.

* * *

><p>The heroes finally went to the curry house for some snacks.<p>

"Sorry about what happened earlier." said Gonpachi "We simply can't reveal who we are. We're the Secret Taskforce Goranger and we keep ourselves at that name for as long as we should. Do have some curry while we replenish ourselves before we resume the battle against Black Cross."

"I guess I was wrong to overreact." said Ryunosuke.

"Thanks." said Jason who was pretty new to the food "But somehow, there have been strange earthquakes and I believe they will lead somewhere. Cooperate with us and we will find the trace of the earthquakes."

"I think I know how to do this." said Kouta "Since I have the earth element, I think I could trace the ground to hear the noise. We might get a bigger picture of what's going on."

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, Trini had snuck out somewhere as a head kuroko. She suddenly saw the operations that were going on.<p>

_So they're planning to bomb all of Tokyo… I must warn the others at once. This just can't be good. _said Trini.

She was moving along with her draped outfit. Just then a test explosion happened.

_This is awful… _said Trini _If they bomb all of Tokyo, a lot of people will die._

* * *

><p>At the United Super Sentai and Power Rangers Alliance headquarters, they got Trini's message.<p>

"What's this? Bomb Tokyo in the past?" said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo "If Radiguet succeeds in doing so, he'll destroy every Super Sentai that follows. Trini, contact Jason immediately. Good job. Go back to headquarters."

"Sorry chief, got to find that bomb switch." said Trini.

"Trini… Trini…" said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo.

But before anything else, Trini immediately closed her communicator much to Supreme Commander Ryu's disdain.

_Well she's pretty much an active and lively girl but she can be too energetic at times, she can also drive me crazy. _said Supreme Commander Ryu.

* * *

><p>Back to Sentai Year 1975, Trini closed the communications and was about to do her job.<p>

_Sorry chief… I've gone that far. I'll get back to headquarters with the others. _said Trini.

Trini entered into the caverns to find out bombs have been located everywhere via an electronic map. She found out that Iron Man Mask General Temujin and Gaja were now getting bombs located everywhere in Tokyo City.

* * *

><p>The Gorangers together with Jason, Ryunosuke, Hant, Umeko and Kouta found themselves only to more bombs.<p>

"Wait… we're only getting bombs. It seems they are being manually operated." said Umeko.

"I think so." said Daita Ooiwa.

"Oh this isn't good. We're doomed." said Kenji.

"I can't agree with you more." said Hant.

"Don't think like that." said Tsuyoshi Kaijo "We could get the bottom of this if we try. Apparently, some clues do lead to this mountain. Wait… a trail of gunpowder."

"Looks like it." said Jason "I believe they are trying to bomb all of Japan. Let's sneak in there." said Jason "Tsuyoshi, I suggest you lead the way. We follow."

"No problem." said Tsuyoshi.

They began sneaking in the mountain in different directions. Jason had mastered some espionage techniques. He was knocking down several Zolters and Karths.

_That should take care of that. _said Jason.

* * *

><p>At the mountain cavern, Gaja was now with the switch.<p>

"I should be the one to press the switch. You're having all the fun." said Iron Man Mask General Temujin.

"This is my mission. This is United Alliance of Evil business now." said Gaja.

"Hey can't we stop arguing. I still have more drilling to do." said Drill Mask.

The two argued. Jason prowled and threw a stone at both of them to distract the,

"What the?" said Gaja.

"Well thought we'd never discover. That's where you are wrong!" said Jason.

"Quick Daita! Grab that switch!" said Tsuyoshi.

Daita grabbed the switch after ramming across everybody. Everybody ran into the surface after they wrecked the control room. They lured them to the surface with a game of catch the switch.

"Give that switch back!" said Gaja angrily "Oh yeah this all your fault Iron Man Mask!"

"My fault? It's your fault you stupid old man!" said Iron Man Mask.

"Okay!" said Jason who did a strong kick and the switch hit Gaja, causing it to explode.

Gaja had been knocked out by the explosion.

"Curses." said Gaja who was hit by a strong explosion.

The Gorangers went into their henshin suits to beat up the Zolders. Jason and his teammates cooperated as well, as they henshin into their super powered selves to beat up Gaja and the Karths. Red Ranger I challenged Gaja to a fight but it wasn't as easy at it seems. Gaja was moving too fast.

"Looks like we've got to put our brain together." said Shinken Blue to Go-on Green.

"Can't say more." said Go-on Green.

Both Go-on Green and Shinken Blue attacked Gaja together and he was hit by Hurricane Yellow's hammer.

"Good job guys." said Red Ranger I who landed a wound on Gaja.

"I'll be back." said Gaja who teleported away.

* * *

><p>It was then time to challenge Drill Mask who was tunneling underground.<p>

"He's tunneling underground. We've got to bait him somehow." said Aka Ranger.

"I think I know what to do." said Momo Ranger "Ki Ranger, you know how to trace his movements."

Ki Ranger I placed his ear on the ground, trying to know where Drill Mask was heading. In a nick of time, he was able to get the right spot and grabbed Drill Mask by the legs and threw him into the air. Mido Ranger threw his boomerang and Ao Ranger fired some arrows at Drill Mask.

"Let's finish him now!" said Aka Ranger "Let's use the Goranger Hurricane."

"Mind if we join?" asked Red Ranger I.

"Okay." said Aka Ranger.

"Now it's time to finish him. Everyone kick the ball around to give it more explosive potential." said Red Ranger I.

Red Ranger I's team and the Gorangers began to pass the ball around, storing it with much energy. In a final blow, Aka Red kicked the ball to Drill Mask which turned into a pail of acid.

"Hey what the?" said Drill Mask as the acid hit him, dissolving him quickly.

"Woah. That's kind of cool." said Red Ranger I.

"Freaky!" said Deka Pink who watched Drill Mask melt.

"ACID! ACID! AAAAHHH!" screamed Drill Mask before he blew up.

"I guess we thank you. By the way, I wonder if you're just from some other country opposing the Black Cross?" said Aka Ranger.

"Not really. You'll find out who we are." said Red Ranger I.

"Then I guess we can just hang out for awhile before you leave." said Aka Ranger.

"Sure thing." said Jason "I just want to explore this strange new world to me."

* * *

><p>They finally went to the Snack Gon once more. The heroes were enjoying their meal.<p>

"Honestly, the story you said was still unbelievable." said Gonpachi "You mean, you're from the future? And you, from another world? I don't know but maybe there are still other forces opposing the Black Cross. I'm just skeptical about this."

"Well it's time we show you our dirty little secret." said Jason with a smirk "As I've said, we're here to ensure the past is protected to secure the future."

The Gorangers went into the site where they found the Search Guard Time Train.

"Woah!" said Kenji "It's crazy. So you're aliens? Oh… it's a cool ship. Mind if I join in sometime with you in one of your trips?"

"Stop it." said Tsuyoshi "We still have our mission to think about and you still have a lot to learn."

"Oh sorry about that." said Kenji.

"Besides when me meet again, you'd be way older than I am." said Hant.

"Well we have to go now. I have a feeling we might run into each other again or with our other members." said Jason "The bombs short circuited. Hee hee."

"Thanks." said Gonpachi "Wherever you are, whatever world you belong in, I hope you keep it safe from any threats."

Jason, Ryunosuke, Hant, Umeko and Kouta did their salutations. It was time for them to go back to the future.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gaja retreated in disgrace back to the Sentai Year 2011 at the United Alliance of Evil headquarters. Radiguet was cross at the lack of competence of his subordinate.<p>

"Such a simple task and you could not do it. I didn't bring you back so you could make excuses to me." said Radiguet who fired some deadly bolts at him.

"Forgive me master!" said Gaja who was in pain from head to foot.

"Then go and think of what you can do for the alliance while you are in nerve wrecking pain before I draw your blood out!" said Radiguet angrily.

"Yes sire." said Gaja who was bleeding.

Ryuon can be seen snickering at Gaja's pain and so are Yaiba and Shizuka.

"Go ahead laugh Ryuon I will have the last laugh!" said Gaja as he was still in pain.

"Don't even laugh Ryuon, Yaiba and Shizuka for any of you could be next in the punishment list. As you know, I don't tolerate failure and I might even start sentencing people to their deaths." said Radiguet.

"Yes sire." said Yaiba, Shizuka and Ryuon.

Flurious got into the room, having done his jobs. However he was disgusted having to throw away dead bodies of executed prisoners without any gloves.

_I should tell Emperor Radiguet what a great person I am! That way I can get my recognition and even take over this organization that doesn't see talent! _said Flurious.

"Well sire, I suggest you send me next for your missions and you will succeed." said Flurious with a poker face.

"In your dreams snowman." said Abrella.

"Enough bickering!" said Radiguet "So what's the next plan? Does anybody have another plan to try and distort the past?"

"Sire I do propose you send me to the next mission." said Abrella.

"Well said Abrella, I will send you for the next mission with Crime. I do believe you have some way to deal with detectives. Crime may be a big joke but it'd be fun to crush the JAKQ team in cold blood." said Radiguet.

"It's indeed an honor emperor." said Abrella "The next target would be the JAKQ team. I already have prepared the ultimate quartet of destruction in the past. All it takes is for them to become one awesome machine of destruction."

"Well done. By the way, do take Flurious to clean the stains of the execution yard? He hasn't washed off the blood there and I want to make room for fresh one." said Radiguet.

"Make me do it sire." said Shizuka sadistically.

Shizuka began to whip Flurious real good just as she was no longer her normal selif. Just then Radiguet was in deep thought of his guinea pig. Yaiba then fired blasts at Flurious.

_Shizuka may still have retained her childishness in part but at least she's going to become colder and colder like Maria was. Now perhaps she would serve me well even for one of my royal consorts. But I believe I deserve better consorts. _said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>Back at the United Super Sentai and Power Rangers headquarters, the first mission was a success.<p>

"Well Jason, I commend you did a great job. Looks like you Power Rangers will be with us then. I hope you return to your world soon. I believe you were able to learn the language of this world by some strange phenomenon that we can't understand but we will seek to understand it though." said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo.

"Thanks supreme commander." said Jason "Oh I'd like to have more martial arts training soon enough."

Tommy Oliver then gave Jason a pat on the shoulder saying, "Congratulations on your first mission. By the way, let's train like old times shall we?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." said Jason.

"Mind if I join in Jason like old times?" Trini said in a rather spunky fashion doing her combat position.

"Oh oh." said Jason who suddenly was knocked out by Trini's punches.

"Looks like you're going to need a lot of retraining." said Trini with a smile.

In his mind, he had met Super Sentai's very first red ranger.

_So the past era is very different, no giant robots and costumes that wouldn't look so good by today's standards. _said Jason as he thought in his mind.

The Power Rangers have just begun adjusting to the strange new world they are in. Will they be able to return home soon? However the United Alliance of Evil would not give up that easily.


	7. Wild Card vs Wild Card

**Chapter 6- Wild Card vs. Wild Card**

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Banba Soukichi aka Big One is viewed by many fans as the official Sentai mascot. In Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver became its official mascot when he became the white ranger of the series. What's pretty interesting is that both of them happen to be white rangers who replaced the red rangers of the show as the leader for the rest of the season. The events below are an altered version of the events of JAKQ vs. Goranger, two seasons that were not counted part of Super Sentai until Ohranger.<em>

* * *

><p>Well the Gorangers were in the last episode, now it's time for JAKQ. Tommy Oliver was in his room, having another dream. He was seeing Banba Soukichi, who he felt, an older version of him would join them on the ship.<p>

"Tommy the time for the legendary battles have come." said Banba Soukichi "Your universe and mine are going to collide soon. See you soon in 1977 Tommy Oliver-san."

"Wait!" shouted Tommy Oliver as he saw the vision fade away. Banba Soukichi bade him farewell in the dream.

Tommy Oliver woke up after he had the visions of the JAKQ team. He got up to drink a glass of milk for their early breakfast.

_I don't think my dreams are just dreams. I could be wrong then. _said Tommy Oliver pondering on the visions becoming a reality.

Bulk and Skull were serving breakfast, fortunately they weren't as clumsy as they were before.

"Good morning crew. It's time to get some breakfast." said Bulk.

_I wonder what's really going on now? _said Tommy Oliver as he had just finished his training and shower. He was all freshened up.

* * *

><p>He then was met by Kimberly Hart who was also having visions of their mission.<p>

"Kimberly, I'm having too many dreams right now." said Tommy Oliver.

"I guess these are not just dreams, they're messages. I got my dream from a woman who had a bow and arrow, and another from a musician who was playing the flute. I even had to see myself fighting against a bunch of robots." said Kimberly Hart.

"In my dream though, there was a man in white who said that I will see him in my mission. What a weird dream. I wonder for what purpose are we Power Rangers sent to this world?" said Tommy Oliver.

"I believe we are needed to help destroy the United Alliance of Evil, a task that Sentai warriors cannot do without us and we can't do without them." said Kimberly Hart.

"Then we'll fight Kim." said Tommy Oliver "Just like old times."

Kimberly Hart affirmed Tommy Oliver's statement with a smile.

"Then if that's what we're called to do then let's fight." said Kimberly Hart.

* * *

><p>Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo then ran into Tommy Oliver and said, "Congratulations Tommy, you've been chosen next to lead in the missions."<p>

"Me?" said Tommy Oliver in surprise.

"Don't be too surprised about it." said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo "Director Aya Odagiri knows what she's doing. There will be your teammates for the next mission. You will get to lead them as the Big One of the team."

"Big One? Don't you mean that was Banba?" asked Tommy Oliver.

"That was him." said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo.

Satoru Akashi, Sakura Nishihori, Sen Enari and Hoji Tomasu were on the same table eating their breakfast. Tommy Oliver sat down with them to get along with them.

"Well this is something new where the latest member gets to replace the red ranger." said Satoru Akashi.

"But not on my watch. I replaced the red ranger as the white ranger back in my younger days." said Tommy Oliver.

"Where there's crime, there's SPD during our days. But I was still a little brat by then who wanted nothing to do with becoming a ranger while my dad was a blue ranger by heart. He died in battle before I took over him shortly. In fact, I learned my tricks from him." said Hoji Tomasu.

"That's right. We caught criminals across the universe." said Sen Enari.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, their emperor Radiguet was still thinking of his next course of action to cause trouble. The next target was that of JAKQ's time. He felt like he might have been missing something in the past.<p>

"Abrella, I hope you do a better job than Gaja. What you need to do is to negotiate a deal with Iron Claw." said Radiguet "You must meet the Crime Big Four- Captain UFO, Baron Iron Mask, General Sahara and Hell Boxer to fulfill your plans that you told me. They will help get rid of JAKQ in the past or so you said."

"They were well paying clients of mine emperor." said Abrella "I don't see that would be a problem. Now it's time for me to take the Vylock with my army of Igaroids and Batsuroids to the past."

Abrella departed for the past.

Long then said, "Sire are you sure that Big Four will succeed? That guy Iron Claw is just a joke but not as much as a joke as Flurious is."

"I know." said Radiguet "But if we can set the cards right, we can dominate the past." said Radiguet who then blasted out a target board representing the JAKQ team.

"Isn't that Big One during the time Rakusha appeared?" said Long.

"Yes he is." said Radiguet "If he's gone, there won't be a Gaoranger dream team."

_Well Radiguet, hope you enjoy your time as emperor because I'm going to overthrow you again and again for all I care. _said Tranza in his mind.

* * *

><p>In the Sentai Year 1977 we have Tommy Oliver, Satoru Akashi, Hoji Tomasu, Sen Enari and Sakura Nishihori sent to the mission field.<p>

_This is a pretty odd combination. I feel weird now that I have my first two powers back. _said Tommy Oliver.

"When we see the United Alliance of Evil, we attack." said Satoru Akashi.

_Same old chief… _said Sakura Nishihori who was oblivious to the fact that he loved her too.

"I think of old movies now." said Hoji Tomasu "I wonder how Crime's mafia lord was."

"Criminals back then weren't as dangerous as Abrella is." said Sen Enari.

"However, we have to careful not to underestimate our foes." said Tommy Oliver.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, another portal opened. It was still from the Power Rangers year 2005. A strange light entered and it was Adam Park from South Korea.<p>

"Where am I? Huh… what the? Tokyo? This doesn't look like 2005 to me." said Adam Park who was suddenly nervous.

* * *

><p>Now it's time for a flashback.<p>

Adam Park was watching Power Rangers Treasure Force. Unknown to him, it was actually a message from the future.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Adam came from 2005, Boukenger was in 2006. Remember that the Super Sentai characters do not exist in the Power Rangers universe and vice versa.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey this is pretty cool. Korean Power Rangers? This I've got to see." said Adam Park who placed the DVD into his player.<p>

He believed that the show was merely an interpretation or a fiction based on Power Rangers. It was delivered to him as a present from Tommy Oliver way before Tommy Oliver was brought into the Super Sentai universe.

He was simply enjoying the show. He was seeing the first episode and thought of the events as cool. He did have a time travel experience in "Once A Ranger".

_These guys are way more interesting than my last adventure. _said Adam Park.

"Hey what gives?" said Adam Park as he was absorbed into a strange new world.

Somehow, the DVD that was given to Adam Park was actually a catalyst into another world. The DVD inside the player finally dissolved into thin air as well.

_Crud… I don't have any contacts here. What's funny is that I'm speaking Japanese now. _said Adam Park.

End of flashback.

* * *

><p>Tommy Oliver was with Satoru Akashi, Sakura Nishihori, Sen Enari and Hoji Tomasu. He then gave instructions.<p>

"Satoru, take command over from here. I must find Banba Soukichi." said Tommy Oliver.

"Yes sir." said Satoru Akashi.

"It's important that I find him, I believe he's a key to much greater power." said Tommy Oliver.

Tommy Oliver who was now dressed in white decided to try and find Banba Soukichi otherwise Big One.

* * *

><p>Satoru Akashi, Sakura Nishihori, Sen Enari and Hoji Tomasu were patrolling the city looking for possible signs of the United Alliance of Evil. As they were travelling, they find Adam Park who is surrounded by Crimers.<p>

"Let that man go you bullies." said Satoru Akashi "Okay guys, let's henshin."

The Crimers were then dealt with by Bouken Red, Bouken Pink, Deka Blue and Deka Green.

"Don't tell me I'm inside my DVD set. I have to find this pretty crazy. I wonder how details of another dimension just get leaked out." said Adam Park as he witnessed the events unfold before him.

It was a pretty short fight. Deka Blue knocked down the last of the Crimers and said, "I can't believe that Crime was all but a joke compared to Abrella."

"Thanks guys whoever you are. You're Satoru aren't you?" said Adam Park surprised.

"I am." said Satoru Akashi "Huh how would anybody know me that easily from this time?"

"Well long story." said Adam Park "I was just watching my DVD and suddenly a strange light enveloped around me. I just thought you could be that guy based on the guidebook called as the Introduction to Super Sentai. Here's the manual."

"That's weird. How did you get hold of it?" asked Satoru Akashi "Wait, this is Aka Red's manual."

"Who's Aka Red?" asked Adam Park.

"He's the dream born of the red rangers, 30 of them. He can activate their powers for different situations. He must have ended up in your world." said Satoru Akashi.

"Kinda believable if he's an extraterrestrial." said Sakura Nishihori "I've experienced that once with a glass slipper. But did Aka Red really escape to another world to look for help?"

"Looks like we can trust you." said Hoji Tomasu "But first, I'll have to do a little scanning with my badge if that's okay?"

"Sure." said Adam Park "Oh you're Hoji aren't you?"

_This is just too funny… _said Hoji Tomasu _We don't exist in the Power Rangers' universe yet this guy knows who some of us are. He's not an Alienizer or anything I suppose. Maybe just some weirdo guy with psychic abilities. But he's definitely not weirder than most cases I've met._

Adam Park began to think that what if the DVD sent to him was actually some message.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Crime headquarters, Iron Claw was angry and he threw a box across his office.<p>

"What? There are more spandex fighters? What's going on?" asked Iron Claw to one of his troopers.

"We don't know what's going on boss." said one of the troopers.

"Do everything to find out what's happening." said Iron Claw.

Just then, Abrella entered into the scene to make a deal.

"What the?" said Iron Claw "Aren't you the intergalactic trader? Do I owe you anything? Promise I'll pay you in full when JAKQ is gotten rid of."

"No need for that." said Abrella "Actually, you're seeing me from the future. Allow me to introduce to you four of my most highly paying clients in this era. Behold Captain UFO the leader and his subordinates are Baron Iron Mask, General Sahara and Hell Boxer. They are the Crime Big Four. They will help you defeat JAKQ."

_These guys look promising. _said Iron Claw. He laughed at the thought of killing them all including his rival Big One. He decided to pay up.

"Here's some guarantee to this scheme." said Iron Claw.

_Good… the sucker has paid up._ said Abrella.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the JAKQ team was taking a short break at the Snack Gon. The Gorangers are kind of retired from Super Sentai duty or is it? Anyway, we have Gorou Sakurai, Karen Mizuki, Ryu Higashi and Bunta Daichi in it.<p>

"Fighting Crime really makes me hungry." said Ryu Higashi.

"There's no doubt to it. I wonder where Iron Claw could be now?" said Gorou Sakurai.

Just as they spoke, the Crime Big Four attacked the city.

"What the? New agents of Crime?" said Karen Mizuki.

The Crime Big Four began to introduce themselves one by one.

"We will crush you down." said Captain UFO "JAKQ is going down right now."

"We've got to retreat to our ship." said Gorou Sakurai.

Unfortunately they didn't have enough time. Fortunately for them, Banba Soukichi and Tommy Oliver showed up.

"Guys get out of the way." said Banba Soukichi who transformed into Big One. Tommy Oliver transformed into White Ranger.

"Well looks like JAKQ has another clown to send!" said General Sahara.

"Big Four attack!" They rammed into White Ranger and Big One.

White Ranger was getting a message from Saba.

"Master Tommy, looks like we must retreat." said Saba.

"I can't agree with you more." said Tommy Oliver.

* * *

><p>However the JAKQ team was able to appear in time. Spade Ace, Clover King, Dia Jack and Heart Queen showed up.<p>

_Who are these guys? Wait… are these the JAKQ I'm told about. Did they have to hide their identities before they morphed? _Tommy Oliver asked himself.

Big One and the JAKQ members formed the Big Bomber in hopes they will destroy the Big Four but it didn't work.

"We'll have to retreat for now." said Big One who threw a smokescreen.

"Where did they go?" said General Sahara.

"We'll find them somehow." said Captain UFO.

* * *

><p>The JAKQ team escaped narrowly. They ran into Satoru Akashi, Sakura Nishihori, Hoji Tomasu and Sen Enari.<p>

"Tommy, your skills are just impressive." said Satoru Akashi "It's just one thing that you were able to counter the threat of a new enemy."

"Yet they are that strong." said Tommy Oliver "I don't know though, I feel like that the JAKQ team needs some help."

"That's what we are here for." said Satoru Akashi "We're some sort of JAKQ team right now."

"However, I fear that we're not enough." said Hoji Tomasu "You might need the help of a previous Super Sentai force."

"Actually, these guys are from the future." said Banba Soukichi "Believe it or not."

"I don't know if we can buy the story but we don't have much of a choice." said Joker "Be on patrol duty. JAKQ use the Sky Ace."

"We'll go with the Sky Ace." said Satoru Akashi.

"But me and Banba will prepare a back-up plan." said Tommy Oliver "The rest of you go ahead. Remember, keep an eye for UAOE officers."

* * *

><p>Back to the Big Four, Iron Claw was angry. Abrella was there to mediate.<p>

"Well you should try to pursue them." said Iron Claw angrily.

"Be still Iron Claw." said Abrella "We can't rush victory. We are to think of a plan to bait them. This would be fun to watch."

"That's right." said Captain UFO "Rushing our plans will only lead to our demise."

"He's right." said Abrella "You were known for being rush which led to your defeats."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Gorangers were aware of the threat of a new enemy which they believe could be remains of the Black Cross Army. The Gorangers are seen in their suits. They were faced by the Crime Big Four.<p>

"What the? You're not from Black Cross are you?" said Aka Ranger.

"Black Cross? Ha. Don't compare us to that joke of an organization." said Captain UFO "We are the Crime Big Four and we will spell your doom."

Ki Ranger I is seen trying to attack Hell Boxer but to no success. General Sahara and Baron Iron Mask were making the situation worse.

"What the? These guys are so strong." said Ki Ranger I.

"That's right. We are more powerful than you can imagine." said General Sahara.

Ao Ranger's arrows could not hit through Baron Iron Mask.

"This is bad. Very bad." said Ao Ranger.

"I am not called Baron Iron Mask for nothing. Ha ha ha ha ha." said Baron Iron Mask.

"You will face the full fury of the Big Four." said Captain UFO.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the JAKQ team were inside the Sky Ace. Satoru Akashi was kind of perplexed to learn about the capsule henshin process. Adam Park was with them who had a conversation with Tommy Oliver.<p>

"Well Adam, you're here with us." said Tommy Oliver.

"Yes Tommy." said Adam Park "By the way, I can't believe that DVD set I got was really a catalyst. No wonder the title turned out not to be in any database."

"I think Aka Red had something to do with it. I think he's got a purpose in sending you here." said Tommy Oliver "Or perhaps, he needed some medium to enter."

"But why in South Korea?" asked Adam Park.

"Perhaps it's trial and error." said Tommy Oliver "Or there is a real reason behind it."

* * *

><p>Just then they finally saw the henshin capsules of the JAKQ team.<p>

_How inconvenient. _said Adam Park to himself.

"We have to aid the Gorangers." said Gorou Sakurai.

"Adam, just stay here and keep watch. You don't have any of your powers right now." said Satoru Akashi.

"I understand." said Adam Park.

* * *

><p>The JAKQ team went into their respective capsules to morph in a flash. They got out of the capsules to aid the Gorangers.<p>

"What the?" said the Gorangers.

"Gorangers." said Spade Ace "We're here to help."

"Is it possible?" said Aka Ranger "Looks like it. I've only heard of them while we were inactive but they're here interacting with us."

"Well believe it or not, Gonpachi is a friend of our commander Joker." said Aka Ranger "We've got to join forces."

The Gorangers decided to team up with a Sentai team they only had heard of as they had no other choice. They did an explosive role call beating off the Crimers on the spot. Satoru Akashi, Sakura Nishihori, Sen Enari and Hoji Tomasu jumped in the fray to battle the army of Anaroids.

The Gorangers and the JAKQ team showed their combined strength against the Big Four. However Abrella had a trick on his sleeve.

"Well, well Gorangers… JAKQ. It looks like you haven't faced one more trick on their sleeve." said Abrella "Before I leave, now it's time for them to combine."

"What the? What's going on?" said Captain UFO.

"What did he mean by combine?" said General Sahara.

"I don't like the sound of it." said Hell Boxer "I'm getting the goosebumps."

"Maybe we should." said Baron Iron Mask.

"Fools! You don't get it do you? While I got you together, I placed a bio-dimensional bug in your bodies. Now it's time they combine into the ultimate force of fury." said Abrella.

In an instant, the Crime Big Four who had suffered massive damage were pulled together. A mechanical device was in the bugs as planned. They formed the Big Four Robo as Radiguet planned. It was a giant tank-headed robot and it kept firing projectile shots.

"I think we need a giant robot now." said Bouken Red "Too bad, we don't have the resources. However it's not that big. We have to think of a way to beat it somehow"

"We are not going anywhere." said Deka Blue who tried to shoot it down but failed.

* * *

><p>Just as they were desperate to win, White Ranger and Big One showed up.<p>

"I know what to do now." said Big One "The Gorangers should do the Hurricane Storm Ball filling it with energy and we'll load it into the Big Bomber."

"Will that idea work?" asked Aka Ranger.

"We don't have a choice." said Spade Ace "We did our attacks individually, it failed. None of us could take the monster taking turns in doing the attack."

"Well everybody must cooperate. Pass the Hurricane Storm ball around even to the JAKQ team to defeat the monster." said White Ranger as he passed the ball.

"Let's try the combination attacks." said Big One.

"Roger." said both the JAKQ and Goranger teams as they began to pass the ball around.

"Let's stall the monster while they prepare." said White Ranger "Bouken Red, Bouken Pink, Deka Blue, Deka Green let's distract it so they can complete the process."

"We've got you. Attack." said Bouken Red snapping his fingers.

Bouken Red prepared the Drill Crusher. Deka Blue and Deka Green underwent SWAT mode and Bouken Pink prepared her Hydro Shooter. White Ranger was trying to distract it while the Gorangers and JAKQ prepared for the ultimate technique between them both.

After shooting some distractions, the Gorangers completed the Hurricane Storm ball and loaded it into the Big Bomber.

"Well, we're ready to fire now." said Big One.

"We'll assist you in destroying it." said White Ranger.

"You can use the Drill Crusher." said Bouken Red preparing the Drill Crusher for White Ranger to use.

"Woah!" said White Ranger "Are you sure with this?"

"It may be our only chance." said Bouken Red "Tommy,you're our Big One."

"Well, we're with you." said Big One.

White Ranger was allowed to use the Drill Crusher while Bouken Red, Deka Green, Deka Blue and Bouken Pink assisted him. A powerful attack was created killing the giant machine sending the Big Four into Hell. Their faces can be seen as the gestalt of evil was destroyed.

"It's not over yet." said Abrella who left with a teleportation.

* * *

><p>The heroes began to de-morph and they introduced each other. Edogawa Gonpachi and Joker are seen eating curry rice. The Gorangers and the JAKQ team are seen at the park playing football with one another. It was now time to go.<p>

"Sorry we've got to go now." said Tommy Oliver.

"We understand." said Joker "Gonpachi seems to talk of people from the future back in 1975. I wonder who they are."

"Well, maybe it's best we don't find out." said Edogawa Gonpachi.

"I respect your decision then." said Joker.

Tommy Oliver and Banba Soukichi had one more conversation.

"Tommy, you realize now that this is just the beginning of the battles against the United Alliance of Evil. I got visions from the future that you yourself will play a supporting part that will bring other heroes together. And another, will also come to help you as well." said Banba Soukichi.

"Thanks." said Tommy Oliver.

On the other hand Tommy Oliver kept hearing the roar of a lion in his dreams hinting the coming of Aka Red's chosen hero for the Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Back at the Crime headquarters, Iron Claw was really angry with the results.<p>

"Damn that Abrella, double crosser!" said Iron Claw "I want my money back! Argh! Those Big Four aren't anything as it turns out to be as he promised."

He then resumed back to his work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tommy Oliver and his so-called JAKQ team left for the Sentai Year 2011. They entered the Search Guard Time Train to finally depart for the New Skybase.<p>

"It was nice to try my leadership skills in battle. Oh I think the coolest part is getting to meet Banba Souikichi in actual battle." said Tommy Oliver.

"So you met him in a dream. That's pretty interesting." said Satoru Akashi.

"And I believe that was an awesome crossover too." said Sakura Nishihori.

"Yeah, but I'm just thinking about it that there hasn't been any giant robot yet." said Tommy Oliver.

"That's because those eras Goranger and JAKQ had no giant robots." said Sen Enari.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Abrella was getting punished. He was receiving another nasty electric shock.<p>

"And you said your quartet was that powerful? What's really going on?" said Radiguet.

"Sire… I never realized that even enemies in the past are that strong." said Abrella.

"Enough!" said Radiguet "Now think of better plans before I torture you some more."

Radiguet is seen holding to his glass of wine, revealing the image of Raguem out of his anger.

_Just watch out, you Sentai warriors and Power Rangers will all perish one way or another. _said Radiguet.

His fangs were bearing and his rage was unquenched.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, the heroes finally made their return. Jason Lee Scott came to congratulate Tommy Oliver on his success.<p>

"So the battles will get tougher." said Tommy Oliver.

"That's right." said Jason Lee Scott "And we who come from another world are involved in it. It'd be scary if this new United Alliance of Evil crushes where we come from too."

"But the vision I got… said that a hero will appear from our world." said Tommy Oliver.

"I just wonder who is he?" asked Jason Lee Scott.

Meanwhile Satoru Akashi, Sakura Nishihori, Hoji Tomasu and Sen Enari are seen playing poker to honor the JAKQ team.

"Not another loss." said Satoru Akashi.

"I win again." said Hoji Tomasu.

Sakura Nishihori prepared her next move, defeating Hoji Tomasu.

"WOAH!" said Hoji Tomasu.

"I beat you." said Sakura Nishihori with her smile.

_Sometimes I'll never understand this woman even with my upside down pose. No wonder she and Jasmine are now close friends. _said Sen Enari.

The scene ends with Satoru Akashi still looking at Sakura Nishihori but too hesitant to say his real feelings. On the other hand, a rival for her hand was coming as well.


	8. Feverish Battle

**Chapter 7- The Feverish Battle **

At the New Skybase, Adam was amazed at the new place. He also had a warm reunion with the others as well.

"Adam…" said Tommy "I can't believe you are here."

"Long story guys. I was watching a Korean DVD of Power Rangers and that's how I ended here in this strange new world where I'm a stranger also. It turns out to be a catalyst and a door way of sorts under experimentation." said Adam.

"That's just funny if that's how you got into this world. But we're glad you can join the fight against evil too Adam. I think that you may have been picked by destiny." said Jason Lee Scott.

"I did. I can't believe they are the Special Police Dekaranger here." said Adam "Jason, I think this is becoming a crazy adventure."

"You're never gonna believe this also. Zordon lives. He survived the first United Alliance of Evil war. Here he is Adam, all out of his tube." said Tommy.

"Zordon? Is that you. I thought… you were dead." said Adam.

"Yes it's me. You'll be joining the others. You are now part of a heroic alliance. Here's your morpher." said Zordon "You can now become Zeo Ranger IV once more."

"Thanks. But I believe I still need to train with the others and I'd like to take a look around. I'm pretty rusty and all." said Adam.

"No problem to that." said Director Aya "I'll have a tour guide attend to you shortly. By the way do fill up these forms. We want to know you better."

"Oh by the way, I'll probably start introducing new dishes on board too." said Adam.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, the new team for the Battle Fever J mission were now selected. They are Takeru Shiba, Genta, Souta, Zack and Kimberly.<p>

"Well it's time I see some action." said Zack "I'd like to meet the very first black ranger as they have presented him."

"That's kinda cool." said Takeru Shiba "Except I feel kind of awkward though that I'm commanding my seniors."

He was also thinking about his adopted status to Kaoru Shiba his "mother".

"Well nothing wrong with that either. Your butler is your senior in terms of age." said Kimberly/

She drank some Jasmine tea hoping to keep herself fit. She also wanted to keep herself calm for the next battle as taught by Mako.

"Well how do you like my sushi?" asked Genta "Me and Take-chan took time to make it."

"It's great." said Kimberly "Well Genta, it's in fact the best I've ever tasted in all my years."

"Thanks." said Genta "Anything for a pretty miss like you."

"Thanks Genta." said Kimberly.

"We should try serving more curry Genta." said Takeru Shiba.

"Only if I knew how to cook the African dishes I love." said Zack.

"Maybe we'll get your dishes done if we can find recipes." said Genta.

"We can find it over the Internet." said Zack.

* * *

><p>At the Sentai Year 1979, Trakeena and Long were sent to secure a deal with the Egos cult. They were communicating with Radiguet at the Vylock via the time-space communicator.<p>

"Well despite the fact you two did previously fail, I think you can still patch up for your failures with this mission." said Radiguet "Your mission would be to seize their giant robot and hand it over to Egos. However be aware of the fact that the Super Sentai warriors and their new allies the Power Rangers are on guard."

"Leave it to my plans sire." said Trakeena "As you know, the good guys are definitely quite suckers. One of them may be the key to it."

"We must remain in a new hidden way of attacking." said Long "But first, we must have that alliance with the Egos cult. We must lure out the Battle Fever Robo and spring out the traps. It will tie down Battle Fever Robo."

"You better make sure of it." said Radiguet who can be seen holding Gekkou in a cage, "As you know, you two might get another nasty shock. Understand?"

"Sire I suggest you take advice from me. I could definitely help you!" said Gekkou.

"Shut up stupid bird!" said Radiguet.

Flurious is seen polishing Radiguet's boots, getting the same kind of treatment as he did to his servant Norg back in Operation Overdrive. It was sort of like his karmic result for all the bad things he did to Norg.

"Get it cleaned up snowball. My boots don't shine themselves! If you wish to serve me, lick the blood off my boots!" said Radiguet to Flurious.

"Yes my lord!" said Flurious.

Then we see Radiguet kick Flurious at the face with Tranza laughing at Flurious.

_What kind of an alliance is this? Don't they recognize service when they see one? _said Flurious.

"Yes emperor." said Trakeena and Long.

_What a spoiled brat! _said Trakeena referring to Radiguet.

"As for everything else, it's time we make a deal with Egos. We'll show them we can kick the ass of the Battle Fever J team." said Long.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Battle Fever J team are now seen at their base. They are Den Masao, Kyousuke Shida, Kensaku Shiraishi, Shirou Akebono and Diane Martin. General Kumara was still doubtful about the patrol.<p>

"No sign of Egos as of right now." said Den "But we can't be too sure."

"I could agree no more than that." said Diane.

Meanwhile Takeru Shiba was on his motorcycle while the others rode on a Toyota car with Souta driving. They were trying to keep an eye on the United Alliance of Evil. Just then a portal began to open.

"What? Not another portal?" said Takeru Shiba "It could be the United Alliance of Evil or what or just another ranger about to drop in."

"We can't be too sure." said Souta "We better investigate then."

Just as they ran across there, the Battle Fever J team in their uniforms had gone there to investigate too.

"Battle Japan!"

"Battle France!"

"Battle Cossack!"

"Battle Kenya!"

"Miss America!"

"Battle Fever J!"

But while the Battle Fever J team was going there, they discovered both Long and Trakeena.

"What the? These guys are new! Did Egos hire new agents?" said Battle Japan.

"Oh puh-lease. We are not part of Egos." said Long.

"This isn't good." said Battle Japan "But we've got to fight those clowns whoever they are."

"Fools! Do you think you can really harm us?" said Trakeena.

"They're an earlier Super Sentai team so they shouldn't pose much of a problem." said Long.

Miss America started throwing her knives but Trakeena and Long deflected them all.

"What the?" said Miss America.

"Foolish woman, don't think you an easily counter us." said Trakeena.

"What about a challenge of swords." said Battle France who decided to fight Long one on one but he was easily thrown aside.

The Battle Fever J team tried to fight them but they were getting out of hand. Takeru Shiba noticed that Rinshis and Stingers have surrounded the city.

"The United Alliance of Evil? Don't those guys ever give up? They might kill the Battle Fever J team." said Takeru Shiba who used his motorcycle to crash out the Stingers. Souta drove the car as fast as he could, crashing out the Rinshis.

"Okay guys. Let's morph and fight the forces of evil." said Takeru Shiba.

Now we see Shinken Red, Bouken Blue, Shinken Gold, Pink Ranger I and Black Ranger I. The Battle Fever J team were surprised at what they saw, giving them morale. Shinken Red and Bouken Blue threw some fire and wind, literally at Trakeena and Long.

"Let's retreat for now." said Long and Trakeena.

On the other hand, Battle France was kind of distracted with seeing Kimberly.

_Hee hee, another one to add to my collection. _said Battle France.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Egos headquarters, Satan Egos was talking to Hedder and Salome.<p>

"I wonder who those guys who attacked the Battle Fever team are." said Satan Egos.

"It's indeed a mystery." said Salome.

"Wonder no more." said Long who suddenly appeared with Trakeena.

"Just who do you people think you are. Pay a little respect for Satan Egos will you?" said Hedder in anger.

"I am Trakeena and he is Long. We are from the United Alliance of Evil. We are here to help you defeat the Battle Fever J team." said Trakeena "Actually, it would be necessary for you to just simply get on with your tasks. Here's a cigarette lighter to light up the day with a new monster."

"It might be the only thing we can do now." said Satan Egos "Very well then, put it into the Egos machine."

_This is going to be fun… it's going to scorch the Battle Fever team. _said Hedder thinking how a simple lighter could kill them.

Now the Lighter Monster came up. He was pictured to look like Heat Man in Megaman 2.

"I am Lighter Monster, at your service." said Lighter Monster.

"Success." said Long "And now as you'll see, he's at your hands. I have prepared some traps to get rid of the Battle Fever Robo and capture it for you."

"That's a very good proposal." said Satan Egos "I agree with this team-up."

Trakeena and Long left the scene.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Takeru Shiba was kind of perplexed about the pun intended stuff. Zack was even more surprised about Battle Kenya. They had just introduced themselves to each other.<p>

"My ancestry is Kenyan." said Zack to Shirou Akenobo. He was thinking of how much he valued being an African and the black ranger.

"I went to explore the wild life in Africa myself." said Shirou Akenobo "By the way, thanks for saving us from whoever those guys are. By the way, I wonder how true can it be you're from the future?"

Meanwhile, Genta was preparing some of his new styles of cooking. Kensaku Shiraishi was kind of impressed.

"Honestly, this dishes don't exist yet. I can believe you come from the future." said Kensaku Shiraishi "These are from Russia."

"Well here's something you don't have yet." said Zack showing his i-Phone.

"Woah talk about crazy!" said Den.

We see Kyousuke Shida getting a bit of a typical Anime punch from Kimberly after he tries to play a prank on her. Kimberly just got a little tougher than she was before. Diane sighed at Kyousuke Shida's chasing of girls one after the other.

"Wow never knew I got that strong." said Kimberly amazed.

_Are these guys really earthlings? _said General Tetsuzan _The gadgets I'm seeing are out of this world. That computer was kinda small. _as he referred to what is the laptop.

Takeru Shiba was on the other hand, trying to get a little bit alone. He was looking at his i-Pod, thinking about his friends and especially Mako. Was it really possible that she was the woman for him, even if she's nearly killed him many times with her every effort to cook? He's cooked a good meal for her and all.

Kimberly then approached Takeru Shiba saying, "Well I'm just finding this weird. You're a representation of Japan, I'm America, Zack is Kenya. Is this pun intended? Maybe. But I think I like this kind of arrangement."

"I think it is." said Takeru Shiba "I wonder what evil does the United Alliance of Evil have to show."

Meanwhile in Tokyo, a portal was about to open. Takeru Shiba and his team weren't able to notice the open portal.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase in Sentai Year 2011…<p>

"I am afraid that the amount of portals opening will soon increase." said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo "We need all the scouts we can get. The Special Police Dekaranger has now agreed to send its scouts to capture any possible criminal that may come in or break the law at the slightest bit."

"That we will do." said Hoji and Tetsu.

"Then we may as well create portal detectors soon." said Tetsu "Right now, Billy Cranston and Ranru Itsuki are working on the double to make them. But it will take some time. Genta has been helpful though but he's on mission."

"Then we will have to do what we can to stop the enemy." said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo "I will do anything to put the United Alliance of Evil off and save you guys, even if it means I have to give up my very life for it."

"Sir, you said that we can always get another base but our importance is higher." said Hoji.

"Very true. I definitely believe in you guys being able to do your jobs. Now it's time to do a dry run." said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tommy got a message from Aka Red in his mind.<p>

_Tommy, the time for the chosen Power Ranger I have exclusively chosen to bear such great power has come. In fact, he will come where your friends are sent to protect the past. _said Aka Red.

_Aka Red what is the meaning of this? _asked Tommy.

Tommy how did not understand much what Aka Red was saying.

_What is Aka Red talking about? _asked Tommy.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: There is NO full frontal nudity here but typical Super Sentai and other related Tokusatsu teasing only. This is also the type of nudity that happens in cartoons.<strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Power Rangers' universe of the year 2005, a handsome young man with big muscles was about to a warm shower. His name was Cole Evans, the original Red Wild Force Ranger. He always had a huge female fanbase which he always tried to avoid.<p>

"Running away from crazy female fans is something." said Cole who was going into the hotel where he was staying in South Korea.

He was in South Korea as part of his job, helping in a wild life project and also, he was joining a martial arts competition as a martial artist. The match was in fact one of the most intense in his whole life. He never expected to win the gold medal.

"Well the work for today is done." said Cole as he began to take off his shirt.

Now he entered into the shower after he had taken his clothes off, the room was now full of steam from the hot water.

"I guess the events last night was just a dream. Me? To fight a war and save this world? Oh that's just crazy. I've been there, done that. But I do have to admit, I may not be so human after all." said Cole as he recalled his battles.

He had done his work for the day of helping animals and training youngsters in the art of self defense. He was learning various martial arts from the East in his journey. He was in fact, studying martial arts hoping he could use the knowledge to continue his battle against environmental destruction.

He terribly missed his friends whose pictures he kept in his room even if he wasn't alone. He finally got out of his shower, wrapping his waist with a towel and closing the curtains of his room.

"Wow I feel so refreshed after that warm shower." said Cole "Looks like I'll be watching TV or reading books for an hour and I'll be doing more body building and training for kung fu. Too bad I haven't found a girlfriend yet and I definitely don't want to choose from all those chasers. But I wonder who was that pretty Japanese girl I saw in my dreams I saw by a cherry blossom field? I hope she's real."

_Looks like I found the one I am looking for. That strength, that body… the purity of his heart- all the attributes are present in this young man. That is him. _said Aka Red who had turned invisible who was going to open a portal.

In an instant, Cole was bathed in a red light as he removed his towel. as he was going to put on his clothes, ready to wear his house clothes. But he wasn't given enough time as Aka Red would not wait. It seemed the moment was now.

"Hey what's happening to me?" asked Cole as he was warped away from his room to another dimension at the worst possible scenario.

* * *

><p>Back to Sentai Year 1979, the opening of a portal happened with the roar of a lion. A red flash occurred like never before. It was done by Aka Red who had entered into Cole but waited for the right opportunity to explain to him his actions.<p>

_Hey what the? Where am I? _said Cole in his mind.

However as he looked around, he realized that he was totally naked as he last exited.

_Oh my… can't believe I am caught in a time warp at the worst place at the worst time. _said Cole.

It was definitely a very bad way to enter the Super Sentai universe. It was just another regular day and he faces destiny in the most terrible way. He was really upset about being taken into Tokyo in a worst case scenario yet.

_Oh… I can't believe I have to walk around like this. _said Cole.

Cole was totally humiliated as people were staring at him making his face blush red. It looks like the effects of messing with time isn't very good especially for this naïve young man. Little did Cole know that he was about to face a greater destiny.

Women admired his muscular physique topped with a handsome face while the others were throwing stuff at him. Things were getting worse for the young man.

"Hey you, get out of the streets." some of the men throwing stuff at him.

"Yeah you're a disgrace from whatever planet you are." said some of the older women.

It happened that some of the women in Tokyo were going near, all were pretty interested in him thinking he was a deity. Cole was getting nervous at the attention he was getting from the crowd.

"Hey there handsome, I guess you can take me out." said one woman.

"What about me? I saw him first." said another woman.

"Hey can't you see I'm in a bad situation here." said Cole "Besides I'm not interested."

"Owww…" said the women who then left him, again exposing his nakedness.

Some of the superstitious folks decided that he was a heaven-sent person as they noticed that he came out of nowhere.

"Oh great one, we're here at your service." said a shaman.

_Could this get any worse. _said Cole.

* * *

><p>Hoji and Tetsu who were sent to investigate the portals. They have noticed the portal was there and Cole was.<p>

_This is so crazy. Can't believe that suddenly somebody could break the law by popping in indecently just like that. I don't think he's an Alienizer but still… we got to deal with this violator and potential pervert. This guy's got to be taught a lesson one way or another. _said Hoji.

Hoji and Tetsu came in forward.

"You there, I believe you better come with us to headquarters mister. You're making a disgrace out of yourself in here." said Hoji.

"Believe me whoever you are, I just popped in from my shower and all." said Cole who was in total embarrassment of the situation.

"Nonsense. Nobody just pops out of the shower that way." said Tetsu "Oh you better come with us mister!"

"Get into the car, quick." said Hoji.

"Oh… thanks." said Cole in a rather humiliated manner.

But before Cole could get into the car willingly hoping that his "arrest" would hide his shame, Trakeena and Long sensed showed up. Trakeena was planning to get some of Cole' DNA as she felt she could use it. She was secretly collecting DNA samples from the various male rangers to examine for her sinister experiments.

Tetsu and Hoji transformed into their Dekaranger forms to take care of the Rinshis.

"Two, to pursue mysterious cases! Deka Blue!"

"Six, it's good to be invincible! Deka Break!"

Deka Blue fired his sniper gun. Cole was able to get into the car after Deka Blue fired at Long allowing them to escape. Deka Green also did his part.

"I'd better call for help." said Deka Green.

"Do so." said Deka Blue "Or we'll all be minced meat. On the other hand, this naked man will just have to stay here in the car."

"We'll have a lot of things to know about you and where you come from." said Deka Green "For the meantime, just stay there."

_Phew that was a close one. _said Cole who was still in a rather humiliating situation believing that was just not his lucky day. He was inside the car himself.

* * *

><p>The Battle Fever J team were alerted of a fight downtown. Shinken Red got into his motorcycle and the rest of the team into their car. They reached downtown fast as a result of Japan being not too prone to traffic and ran into Deka Green and Deka Blue with Cole inside their car.<p>

"Hoji? Tetsu? What are they doing here? They didn't enter the Search Guard Time Train with us." said Pink Ranger I.

"Maybe you weren't listening at all Kimberly. Director Aya was sending in scouts and the Search Guard Time Trains are meant for our resting station though I wonder why it's called a train- it's more of a trailer since it doesn't . We just don't know who got in and who got out." said Shinken Red.

"They drape themselves in vassal-like costumes and soon enough, we will all too. Let's just lend a helping hand." said Shinken Gold who was beating up some of the Grinams.

"Let's not get distracted and just keep fighting." said Shinken Red "Let's get the heroes to escape back to the future."

In the blink of an eye, the police car disappeared with a related time warp function. Cole was glad to have gotten out of the scenario. He was glad to be moved away from the shame of his entry.

Shinken Red released his fire sword attack on Long and Trakeena.

"A lion beating a dragon? Not cool." said Long who was attacked by Shinken Red.

Shinken Gold was moving too fast to Trakeena's annoyance causing her to lose her cool.

"I never expected this moron to be that fast!" said Trakeena as she was knocked down one attack after the other.

Just as she was about to lose her cool, Lighter Monster finally showed up.

"The monster is here Trakeena. Let's retreat." said Long.

"I can't agree with you anymore." said Trakeena who already had a few of Cole' DNA for her future sinister purposes.

"Well we'll be going now." said Deka Blue "Well, let's drive this baby back in time."

Lighter Monster was now attacking the Battle Fever J team. In Trakeena's mind, she knew that the heroes will help and end the fight easily. On the other hand, the trap will be sprung.

* * *

><p>The Questers have returned to the Vylock to report to their leader who were sent to do some scout duty.<p>

"Sire the trap will soon be sprung." said Gai.

"And when that happens, the robot will be caught." said Rei.

"Remember do not damage the robot. Egos must have it intact. It would be fun to see Egos use it against the Battle Fever team and humanity." said Radiguet "Sign out. You two return to base via the teleporter."

"Yes sir." said Gai and Rei. They disappeared. Long and Trakeena were glad that the two were out for now.

"Good riddance. Those two are so annoying." said Trakeena.

"I agree." said Long "Although they're pretty bad-ass if you ask me. They could help us after all. But they do have their annoying sense of humor."

"But don't forget they too are sadistic." said Trakeena concerning the Questers.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle, the Battle Fever J team was getting help from the heroes of the future. When Lighter Monster was trying to roast them, Shinken Red stepped in to fight fire with fire.<p>

"All right it's time to fight fire with fire." said Shinken Red.

In a blazing instant, Shinken Red's flaming blade overheated Lighter Monster to the point he was defeated.

"Thanks Takeru." said Battle Japan "Now let's finish the monster off with the Penta Cannon."

The Battle Fever J team finished off Lighter Monster with their Penta Cannon. Egos finally sent the Lighter Robot to fight. Battle Fever Robo came out but little did they know that a trap was set.

"The monster is using too much fire." said Battle France.

"I think I know what to do. We can fire the cannons while its building up." said Miss America.

"I think that will work." said Battle Japan.

While Lighter Monster was charging, they fired the cannons to cause the monster to destroy itself from the inside.

"It's already stunned! Now's our chance!" said Battle Kenya.

"Okay let's finish this off! Lightning Cut Attack!" said Battle Japan.

The Battle Fever Robo finally executed its finishing move.

* * *

><p>Once Lighter Robot is defeated, Battle Fever Robo will soon be trapped by the chains. It was all set up.<p>

"Hey what the?" said Battle Japan noticing that the robot was tied down by heavy chains.

"We're chained down!" said Battle France.

"This isn't good." said Miss America.

* * *

><p>The heroes from the future were stunned.<p>

"A trap was set. Can't believe it." said Shinken Red.

"This is pretty drastic. A very clever trap was set all along." said Pink Ranger I.

"That should be no surprise to most of us." said Shinken Gold.

* * *

><p>Back at Egos headquarters, Long and Trakeena made an entrance…<p>

"We have done as we promised." said Long "Right now, the robot will be at your control."

"That's good." said Satan Egos "It wouldn't be long we'll torture the Battle Fever team with it."

"Perhaps Salome can take it for a spin." said Hedder "It would be fun to see her do pilot the robot to destroy the city."

"Maybe we should do it both." said Salome.

"Then why not." said Hedder "But you're always the tougher one."

"On the other hand, we might as well help you get rid of the Battle Fever J team." said Long.

* * *

><p>At the battlefield, both Hedder and Salome finally entered into the scene. Long and Trakeena did too.<p>

"Now time to initiate some electric shocks." said Long.

The Battle Fever team was forcibly thrown out of their robot. Long and Trakeena teleported both Hedder and Salome into the robot.

"Oh no! They finally have our robot." said Battle Japan.

"This is terrible. Who knows what mischief they can do?" said Miss America.

In an instant, Hedder and Salome finally had control over the robot. The chains were released and they began to attack the city. The Battle Fever J could not attack their own equipment.

"This would be fun to watch them." said Hedder who began crashing in buildings with the Battle Fever Robo.

"We don't have a choice. We must retreat for now as we just don't stand a chance against them as of this moment." said Battle Japan.

"I think we can do it pretty fast." said Shinken Red "Teleport function, on."

The Battle Fever J team together with Shinken Red, Shinken Gold, Bouken Blue, Black Ranger I and Pink Ranger I disappeared into thin air.

"They'll be back. They can't resist the cries of the innocent. That will soon be their downfall if you ask me. That is indeed a real pleasure!" said Long.

As the United Alliance of Evil gets its plans going, will the Super Sentai and Power Rangers survive this ordeal? Find out in the next episode.


	9. Feverish Battle Victory

**Chapter 8- Feverish Battle Victory**

The Egos forces have gotten the Battle Fever Robo, the most powerful arsenal of the Battle Fever J team. Trakeena and Long have completed the task, now they must proceed to whatever sinister plans there may be.

"With the Battle Fever Robo in our hands, we would be able to destroy every other robot." said Trakeena.

"I know." said Long "Honestly speaking, I think there's no harm in using it to harm the city."

"It would be fun to use it." said Salome.

"Then the Battle Fever J can be tarnished for the rest of their lives." said Hedder.

Just then Satan Egos was heard through the communicator.

"Is the plan working well?" asked Satan Egos via the communicator.

"Yes indeed your majesty." said Hedder "Now all I need is to launch the Battle Fever Robo."

"Then do so." said Satan Egos.

"At once your majesty." said Hedder and Salome.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase in Sentai Year 2011, Cole was brought in out from the car. He was still frustrated about his situation.<p>

_Man if this goes on, I'll definitely never want to live another day! I am no shameless character of a man! _said Cole.

"Well were finally here Cole." said Deka Blue.

"Hoji, you're forgetting something." said Deka Break.

Jason and Tommy were pretty much shocked on seeing their friend bare. Deka Break and Deka Blue powered down to their human forms.

"Oh my we forgot about your situation of being… naked. Sorry about that Cole. We forgot you were wearing nothing at all." said Hoji embarrassed to death as he realized it once more, trying to hold his laughter.

"That's alright Hoji." said Cole who was still feeling at his worst as of the moment "Woops."

Cole's face turned very red indeed.

"Cole…what the? What's wrong with you? This is just not funny. It's not alright. You're… oh never mind." said Tommy who face-palmed himself trying to look away.

"That's alright? Nonsense. Cole you need to get dressed up naked guy if you expect to pass by the law." said Tetsu laughing.

"I can't bear to look at how the roaring lion that blasted the gigantic robot Serpentera by himself got humbled in front of us just like this." said Jason who was also doing the same actions as Tommy.

"You can't blame him for what happened. He fell down the time warp at the worst place at the worst time. Well, we've got more Sentai warriors joining us soon. But as for the Power Rangers, I'm afraid we'll just have to keep waiting until they drop by against their will." said Tetsu.

"Hey aren't we forgetting something. I need something to wear guys. I can't walk around here just like that!" said Cole.

"Just get him in uniform. Know what I mean? Cole quickly put something on." said Tommy who tossed some garments to Cole.

"Thanks guys." said Cole who then realized he was still bare as ever.

"Just wear your clothes Cole. Hurry!" said Tommy.

"I wouldn't mind if I do." said Cole.

Cole grabbed it rather quick and placed on his garments to where he doesn't get so exposed. He was glad to have something on him and got out.

"That's much better now that I'm dressed up." said Cole in a sigh of relief with a big smile.

"I guess we can start making you feel at home with us." said Hoji "By the way, are you a Power Ranger?"

"Formerly." said Cole "But I don't have my powers now. But in my dream, I did receive the vision of a man in red and kept seeing visions of 34 red rangers telling me I would come here but this was too much. I wonder what's my mission now."

"You may soon find out Cole." said Tetsu.

Cole before his rather disturbing appearance realized that he was facing his destiny. He was no longer a Power Ranger, he was just an ordinary man. Yet all those years he realized that he wasn't exactly human.

* * *

><p>Tommy was then disturbed. He remembered his vision of Aka Red in his dream last night.<p>

_Soon he will appear in a red light… that's what exactly happened. Hey wait, don't tell me Cole is that chosen ranger. If he is, why does have to be in that kind of situation? _said Tommy but he kept it to himself.

Tommy began remembering the events of Forever Red. Even he found it amazing that Cole would be able to singlehandedly take out Serpentera. Then Tommy remembered his dream last night.

_He who slew the dragon far bigger than the rest in space will appear to help end the war. When a crisis arrives, he will appear again to aid the heroes in their time of peril. _were the next words in Tommy's thoughts that Aka Red had told him the other night.

_What if Cole is that man? Aka Red will soon give me a answer to all these answers. _said Tommy.

Unknown to them, Houka was looking at the events. She was starting to have feelings for Cole deep inside her.

_What a man… he's so gorgeous. Well I guess I can play around him for all I care. _said Houka drooling.

* * *

><p>Bulk and Skull showed up to do their jobs as welcome attendants.<p>

"You called for us director?" asked Bulk.

"Bulk, Skull… do get more garments for this guy. Carry them at his room will you? Here's his room number." said Director Aya who was still shocked at the incident.

"Yes ma'am." said Bulk and Skull who were carrying lots of clothes.

"Don't forget to wear them." said Tommy laughing.

"Sure." said Cole much happy about getting new clothes while still embarrassed about his entrance.

"You may want a tour around the base." said Director Aya "This is where you will be staying until your mission is over."

Cole was now going to interact with the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raita can be seen chatting with his wife Satsuki and their son Ryo on Yahoo Messenger. Fortunately it was his break... for now.<p>

On the other hand, Supreme Commander Ryu gave his orders to Takeru Shiba saying, "We can't afford to give up until that giant robot is recovered from the United Alliance of Evil. If Egos has it, it could be soon every giant robot could fall into the hands of the United Alliance of Evil and they use them to conquer all eras. If you need help, I might send in an army to get it back. Don't hesitate to call when emergency is needed. We are not going to retreat that easily. I might even show up if need be."

"Yes sir." said Takeru Shiba.

"Then do what you can. Remember that giant robot must never fall into evil. If you can't get it, retreat and I'll send in another team to help you out. I might do so send in myself." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

* * *

><p>Back at the Sentai Year 1979… it was time for a strategy to get the robot back into the hands of the Battle Fever J team.<p>

"We can't afford to destroy the Battle Fever Robo." said Den "That's what Egos would want us to do also. If they can't have it, neither can we."

"That's just like them." said Kensaku.

"I don't know how to lure them out though." said Takeru Shiba "I do hope you have your plans ready to retrieve it."

"It's best we use brains, not brawn." said Kimberly "I had learned a little bit of the art of disguise. I have a plan to draw them out. In fact, it's a risk I can take trying to apply the art of instant change."

"I guess it's from Umeko isn't it?" said Souta.

"You got that right." said Takeru Shiba "If we're to win and accomplish the mission, we have to use deceit. Supreme Commander Tendo may end up sending the whole army to get the giant robot or even risk himself."

"In battle, brains work as well. You can't rely on brute strength lest we destroy the giant robot and either way, the United Alliance of Evil accomplishes its goals." said Kimberly.

"She's right." said General Tetsuzan "Well I guess it's time to do some infiltration work."

"I can't agree more than that." said Diane "So whatever her plan is, I think we can trust her."

"I don't think I have a problem infiltrating." said Zack "I'm dark as ever. Besides, I'm also wearing dark clothes. Besides, I have mastered the art of infiltration myself."

"Well maybe… but it's best everybody drapes in black. As of right now, Souta has found their warehouse. He's dressed as a Cutman." said Takeru Shiba.

"I do have a way of getting those guys out." said Kimberly "But it's not going to be a very decent thing that's coming."

"Well, after all, art of war is also based on deception." said Kensaku.

_I wonder what it is… hmmm… don't tell me…. woah. _said Takeru Shiba who was suddenly filled with dirty thoughts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Egos officers Hedder and Salome were bowing before Satan Egos. They were going to receive their new orders.<p>

"Show the city no mercy with that robot." said Satan Egos "However be careful, we could lose that robot back to them. If we can't have it, they can't either. If things get tight, destroy the robot!"

"The plan is working well." said Hedder "As of right now, we have Cutmen guard the robot in an abandoned area. Long and Trakeena have promised us."

At the abandoned warehouse, Hedder and Salome showed up. They had to prepare for their next attack. Souta then met with the others. The Battle Fever team were in uniform and draped in black clothes. It was time for the Cutmen to enter.

"Hey you guys are late." said Hedder "We need to find a way to transfer the robot to our headquarters. Just do your patrol duty."

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Kimberly was working on a rather provocative distraction. She had learned a thing or two from Umeko Kodou's technique of seduction. She did a bathtub scene. The others were getting inside the base to recover the robot.<p>

_I hope this works… this is really humiliating. _said Kimberly

She was pretty uncomfortable with her gig as she was fully naked underneath that soap as she has never tried a seduction trick before.

Plus, it was a very open area. The guards were getting distracted at such a hot woman. Kimberly gave her warm smile, a blink at her eye, a sweet singing voice… it was a very deceptive move indeed. She was also blowing kisses and doing seductive poses. Her lovely legs stuck out of the tub. A sweet fragrance filled the air as she released the sweet smell of roses from the scented water.

"Hey guys… come here and let's get real close. First one to come gets me." said Kimberly.

"Hey let's go there." said the Cutmen "Wow, what a babe."

"First one gets her is me." said one of the Cutmen.

"Oh no she's mine." said a Rinshi.

"No mine." said a Stinger.

The other types of scuds like the Rinshis and the Stingers were also maddened by her ruse.

But unknown to them, she had a nasty trick underneath that beauty. Slowly the guards began to get disoriented and fought each other.

_It's working. Now they're getting closer. _said Kimberly.

"She's mine." said one grunt.

"No she's mine." said the other grunt.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what's in that girl's head to do such an open seduction act but I think it's working. <em>said Takeru Shiba.

He remembered his unfortunate encounter with Mako Shiraishi while they were at work. A little flashback is where Mako knocked him down cold at the dojo for violating her privacy by accident.

The Battle Fever team were now inside with Takeru Shiba's team minus Kimberly, near the robot. But they were still dressed up as Rinshi.

"Hey who's there?" said Long.

"This is forbidden area." said Trakeena "You people are entering here without permission. Emperor Radiguet may punish you."

"Well then, you never know what's going on." said Takeru Shiba revealing himself and the others did too.

"Impossible. How could you find this place?" said Hedder.

"You're not too careful are you?" said Souta "I managed to sneak in here and get in."

* * *

><p>The Battle Fever team revealed themselves. Takeru Shiba, Genta, Zack and Souta transformed.<p>

"We'll get the giant robot back, you deal with them." said Battle Japan.

"Just as planned." said Takeru Shiba.

The Battle Fever team got into their robot and finally launched it. Hedder was pretty upset calling for the guards but they were still too distracted fighting over Kimberly.

"Where are the guards when you need them?" said Hedder angry.

* * *

><p>One Cutman managed to get close to the seductive Kimberly.<p>

"Come closer…" said Kimberly "Come closer handsome. You've proven your valor far greater than the others."

"Oh wow." said one of the Cutmen.

"No she's mine." said a Rinshi.

"No mine." said a Stinger who wanted to enter to peep under the tub.

_Oh this isn't good. _said Kimberly who was ready to use her surprise attack.

But to their surprise, Kimberly threw a smokescreen and was fully dressed once more. She had mastered the art of deception. She was dressed up in Sakura's civilian outfit and carried a rifle.

"Astalavista baby." said Kimberly firing the rifles killing the Cutmen, Rinshi and Stingers.

She then threw another disguise, she was now impersonating Mako Shiraishi with a standard samurai outfit. He drew her sword.

"Well then, you're going to taste the samurai girl." said Kimberly impersonating Mako.

She drew her sword and finished the remaining ones off. She had learned the art of quick disguise and quick changing. She also learned various arts of feminine battle.

"That's pretty much the last of them." said Kimberly "Woah, now that's what I'd call I got that tough since I last disappeared from battle. All that battle workout is making me thirsty."

Kimberly then drank some water before her next battle.

* * *

><p>Back inside the warehouse, a battle was about to ensue.<p>

"Where are the guards when they're needed?" said Hedder angrily.

"The last time I saw them, they were going out saying they wanted to check something funny." said Salome.

He realized that they have been knocked down.

"What the? What's going on?" said Hedder.

Shinken Red, Shinken Gold, Bouken Blue and Black Ranger I were now in battle. Pink Ranger I joined the battle.

"Well the way is clear." said Pink Ranger I who fired arrows getting rid of the remaining guards "I deceived them all with my trick."

"This is crazy." said Salome "Looks like some shameless woman got into our territory and threw in a show."

"Well then, you never know what will hit you!" said Pink Ranger I.

Trakeena and Long were getting upset about how their plan well thought off failed.

"I think you guys should cool off." said Bouken Blue who released his Wind Knuckle at them.

Trakeena and Long were put on top of each other. Hedder and Salome were knocked down. Just then the Battle Fever Robo was released.

"We lost the giant robot we aimed to get." said Salome.

"If we can't have the robot, nobody can." said Hedder "Quick, we still have every chance."

* * *

><p>But to Hedder's surprise, the guards have killed each other. Long and Trakeena were upset. Miss America threw some knives at them to serve as distraction.<p>

"What could have caused them to maddeningly kill each other?" said Trakeena.

The Battle Fever team finally brought the robot out, destroying Egos' jet fighters. The battle was on. Hedder released another monster called the Cat Monster. The Battle Fever team went down from their robot while Shinken Red and his team decided to protect the robot from any attacks.

It was time for the traditional roll call of Takeru Shiba's team and the Battle Fever J team.

The battle finally began. A few remaining Cutmen arrived from the Egos headquarters but they were all beaten soundly by the Battle Fever J team.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Trakeena and Long were fighting Shinken Red and his team.<p>

"Well then, there may be no Gekirangers among you but you're all pretty interesting opponents." said Long sadistically.

"No Lost Galaxy Rangers either but I'll kill whatever I can see." said Trakeena.

"Hey are you two kinda dating?" said Pink Ranger I teasing.

"NO!" said Trakeena and Long together and they were about to attack her out of an outraged temper.

"Well I guess arrows can't hurt." said Pink Ranger I who fired arrows at Trakeena and Long, hurting them.

But as they were distracted, Shinken Red and Shinken Gold threw all their attacks repelling them both. Black Ranger I threw in his axe attack as well.

"Well once again, cool off." said Bouken Blue who blew wind at them both, this time at greater speed.

Battle Kenya used his whip to throw off Salome at Trakeena and Battle France used his fencer sword to poke Hedder's buttocks.

"You'll pay for that!" said Hedder who was screeching in pain.

"Just wait and see. We'll soon intensify our war efforts." said Long. Trakeena and Long retreated.

"We'll see them again soon that's for sure." said Shinken Red.

"And we'll be ready to kick their butts!" said Shinken Gold.

The Cat Monster was fast but the Battle Fever J team got their brains together. Battle Kenya moved around like a wild animal to counter Cat Monster.

"Let's put our forces together." said Battle Japan.

The Battle Fever J team created the Penta Cannon killing off Cat Monster. Cat Robot was finally launched to do battle. The Battle Fever Robo was back to its original owner.

"It's great to be back team." said Battle Japan.

The Battle Fever Robo fought with the Cat Robot. It was starting to move pretty fast but with a little concentration, they used the sword to cut the Cat Robot. The battle was finally over.

* * *

><p>The whole Battle Fever J team were finally out of suit. Takeru Shiba, Genta, Souta, Kimberly and Zack decided to interact with them one more time.<p>

"Well we do thank you for getting our robot back." said Den.

Zack can be seen trying to learn Shirou's moves but to no avail.

"Well you haven't been in the jungle that long." said Shirou Akenobo.

"Oh I get it…" said Zack "But I'd be glad to go the jungle again someday to help preserve my native land of Kenya."

"You're no wild man like I am. You're just as civilized as every other man." said Shirou.

"Yeah I forgot." said Zack.

Kensaku was pretty impressed at Genta's cooking. Kyousuke Shida also enjoyed the escargot that Genta was preparing.

"You really are from the future." said Kyousuke after tasting the cooking.

Genta can now be seen preparing curry rice, which he didn't want to prepare for so long since the time he was forced down to shut down his sushi store. He was assisted by Takeru Shiba. It was indeed time to finally say goodbye.

"Well thanks for helping us a lot." said Den.

"No problem." said Takeru Shiba.

Kimberly and Diane were also having their own nice chat as well enjoying the curry rice.

"Well I'm looking forward to returning to America soon." said Diane "I do envy the fact that you have a multi-racial team and all."

"But then, Japan is not that culturally diverse as America." said Kimberly "We have to go now and farewell."

"Thanks." said Diane "I'll really miss you. When we'll see each other, I'd be a lot older."

The Battle Fever J did their salutations. Little did they know that one day Kensaku will meet his demise and that Diane will soon be disabled in combat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Radiguet was perplexed at the losses he had accumulated once more. Flurious was terrified that the bucket of water fell on him.<p>

"Majesty, don't get so upset yet. Send me on a mission and you'll win." said Flurious.

"Shut up you wet moron!" said Radiguet who kicked Flurious aside.

Radiguet threw the wineglass at Flurious causing him to scamper away in fright.

"Sire, it was a minor setback. We didn't expect that the Power Rangers would also strengthen the Super Sentai rangers and vice versa. Please don't curl me back into a ball." said Long.

"Forgive us sire." said Trakeena.

"I don't know how long I can take all these failures." said Radiguet who then fired his energy bolts at Long and Trakeena.

_Why did I an immortal dragon have to serve this guy in fear of being curled into a ball? _said Long.

_I the queen of Scorpius deserve better than that kind of treatment. _said Trakeena.

Then Radiguet said, "Long and Trakeena, I thought you could do the job better. Now think of what you two can do for me. Be gone and maybe you can do me a favor by cleaning up the execution yard."

Long and Trakeena left the room with their bodies in pain.

_Things will be better when I take over. _said Long.

Tranza on the other hand said laughing, "Well emperor, you could have just had the robot destroyed. Common sense really. What a stupid plot that was. I guess you should really try killing them immediately."

"Tranza learn to respect your emperor." said Radiguet who hit him really hard with a smack and an energy bolt.

_I'll get my position back somehow. I will get that power you have and when I do, I'll overthrow you. _said Tranza in anger.

Mikoto could be seen, still wanting to figure out what his missing memories were.

_I don't think I belong here. _said Mikoto.

On the other hand, Radiguet had to get his plans focused. He was still thinking about possible victims of Vyram who could be returning.

_Somehow the more I destroy, the more people dare rebel against my administration! I'll have to make my measures more bloody than they were! _said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>The heroes had returned to the New Skybase in the Sentai Year 2011.<p>

At the lobby area, both Sakura and Jasmine had their own little talk about Cole' unusual arrival.

"I just find the whole incident that was brought in today kind of crazy." said Jasmine "I'm just getting paranoid with all those time holes opening. I have to admit that Cole as we now know him, dropped by in a rather humiliating manner. I feel sorry for the big guy when I found out he was a really nice man."

"I have to admit though, he's really good-looking aside from the fact that he turns out to be really nice when we all interacted with him as of late today after we made him feel at home. He does seem a little but unrefined but still, he's a really nice guy don't you think so?" said Sakura looking at the positive side of things.

"Any interest in that guy Sakura?" said Jasmine teasingly "Oh pretty rush question. I don't think you'll be easily interested in a total stranger who's just dropped in. But knowing him, I think you two make a great couple and all."

"Nope I'm not interested in Cole. I already like somebody else and he's Satoru Akashi. I can't be immediately interested in a guy that just appeared suddenly." said Sakura.

_Satoru… he's being too passive on her. I think Cole may make a better match for her. _said Jasmine.

"Anything the matter Jasmine?" asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing…" said Jasmine.

But deep in Jasmine's mind, she was still thinking about pairing Sakura and Cole.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Cole was thinking about Sakura.<p>

_That's her, that's the girl in my dreams. _said Cole.

Sakura happened to pass by and ran into Cole.

"Oh hi." said Sakura.

Cole began to blush but he tried to control his feelings. He would not let his feelings get the best of him no matter what the situation was.

"It's nice to know you Sakura." said Cole.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." said Sakura.

"Sure."said Cole who was starting to show interest in her.

* * *

><p>The other rangers finally returned from their missions. It was an incredibly hard day to deal with.<p>

"I am proud of you getting the robot back." said Supreme Commander Ryu "In fact, we could have never known what would happen next."

"As said, the battle has just begun." said Takeru Shiba.

"I'm glad we're back." said Genta "Oh I'll be preparing tonight's specialty. What do we have next? Curry?"

"I'd love too." said Zack.

"Well that was one incredible challenge." said Kimberly "I can't believe I actually did something too daring… and bold." as she referred to the bathtub trick. She was kind of red after that experience.

"That was really spy work for females." said Souta.

"But not as daring as Cole." said Takeru Shiba "Indeed, he had a very bold entrance, know what I mean? Hoji and Tetsu were kind of well… amazed. Hee hee hee."

Cole tried to divert from the topic and said, "I do hope dinner's ready soon, it's already 7 PM. Working out is pretty tough work. I've got to keep myself in shape!"

Then he tried to keep himself calm despite the rather humiliating experience he had.

Mako entered and said, "Well Takeru, I'm looking forward to eating dinner with the team and not just us. Okay?"

"Sure Mako." said Takeru Shiba "But let's make Cole feel at home shall we?"

"That we will." said the Shinkengers.

However Ryunosuke could also not forget his body swap experience in Shinkenger. But Cole' was worse as he wore nothing at all.

_At least I had more covering than Cole had. _said Ryunosuke who suddenly giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Cole "I guess nobody can overlook the incident. If I were you, I would be in the same situation."

Cole decided to try and laugh it off as he was a good spirited man.

"But to be honest, we have rules against running around naked here." said Takeru Shiba "And don't you ever do it Cole."

"That I won't." said Cole "Oh by the way, Takeru, I was thinking maybe you should just try to eat dinner with your girlfriend beside you and the rest of your teammates. To be honest, I am but a lonely guy here."

"Mako? Yeah… I just claimed her." said Takeru Shiba jokingly while Mako was beside him.

_Takeru… I hope this is not another thriller. _said Mako who was anxious for a real proposal.

"But you definitely made friends with us. Don't worry Cole, we'll be your friends. All of us here are on the same side. You can stay with us and in fact, who knows you could be our random hero." said Takeru Shiba.

On the other hand, Cole still kept getting the vision of a mysterious man draped in red. He kept seeing and hearing his destiny. Cole knew it was only a matter of time before his true purpose in the war will be revealed.

Houka then decided it was her time to try and get to know Cole.

"Oh hi Cole, I'm Houka nice to meet you." said Houka.

"Oh hi Houka, I'm Cole." said Cole.

Houka was falling for Cole but he wasn't falling for her as he was falling for Sakura.

_I can tell from my aura that she's a flirt. Sakura, I could tell from her heart her purity and kindness is even greater than she is a looker. Sakura, I hope I can win your heart. _said Cole.

The Power Rangers are just beginning to get to know the world of Super Sentai. However, this new world is bound to be filled with stuff they're never going to expect.

On the other hand, a great and noble eagle is about to return for the next chapter- his name is Gaku Washio.


	10. Poison the Electric Heroes

**Chapter 9- Poison the Electric Heroes**

Gaku was a new person to show up for missions. When the mission to the Gaorangers was over, he had rejoined the Air Force. However the rise of the second incarnation of the United Alliance of Evil destroyed much of the Air Force.

* * *

><p>Flashback shows Gaku shouting as he saw much of his teammates were killed by the United Alliance of Evil. Gaku can be seen in his flashback mourning over the loss of his teammates in Europe during the time Radiguet invaded France.<p>

"Team, team…" said Gaku as he looked in despair.

Just then the Eagle Power Animal showed up and saved him. He was then taken to where the other Gaorangers were who were with Aka Red.

"We're here to fight a battle with heroes across time. As you know, every old hero will have their young selves in a battle against the United Alliance of Evil. Five heroes will help us." said Aka Red.

_Thanks Eagle, you saved me again. _said Gaku.

End of flashback.

In his memories, Gaku can be seen fighting a group of robotic soldiers with many other warriors. He never realized he would be needed again. However not everything could be recalled by him.

* * *

><p>Cole was finally awake and early for his heavy muscle training. It was now time for him to have his breakfast. Sakura happened to pass by.<p>

_She's more than just a pretty girl, she's got a kind heart. If she were in my situation just like the other day, I would do the same for her. _said Cole.

"Oh Cole, you're awake. We thought you'd never wake up from all that stress you had and how you landed in here." said Sakura.

"Even if I'm in a strange world now, I managed to have a good night's rest." said Cole "But I'm still feeling bad about that incident of me, you know."

"Oh just don't mind that. We're having breakfast soon Cole. You might want to meet somebody new. You'll know him by his airforce uniform and dyed hair. His name is Gaku." said Sakura.

"I'll be doing some of my early morning work on sorting out data with Director Aya- she's been pretty stressed lately and only her Jetmen team can help her out. So if you don't mind, just try to get along with everyone. As of right now, we don't even know what powers you have." said Sakura.

"I'll just try to get along with everyone. I used to possess the powers of a red ranger." said Cole "By the way, you're really pretty."

"Thanks Cole." said Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out after a conversation with Cole. She remembered Jasmine's words asking whether or not she was interested in Cole. But she was only interested in Satoru and none other but he was oblivious to her feelings or so it seemed.<p>

_Me interested in Cole as a lover? Oh… that's rush. I can be his friend but I can't be his lover. I can't just fall for a total stranger who dropped out naked from the sky! _said Sakura.

Cole decided to try and get along with everyone. On the other hand, he was getting some kind of attraction to Sakura. He was really thinking if he was serious about her.

Jasmine can be seen passing by the lobby and met with Sakura.

"Well I do think you're pretty interested in Cole huh. To be honest, I think you two can get along." said Jasmine to Sakura teasingly.

"Don't talk such nonsense." said Sakura who walked out.

In her mind was still Satoru who's always been oblivious to love. Perhaps she needed some advice from Kaori. Satoru was in love with Sakura but he's unable to speak it out.

* * *

><p>Houka then passed by. She and Jasmine had some talk.<p>

"Oh hi Houka. Anything the matter Houka? You look pretty upset or something. Anything can do to help?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh hi Jasmine. I wonder, do you think a guy like Cole would be interested in me?" asked Houka.

"I don't think so Houka. Besides, he's already interested in Sakura." said Jasmine "Sorry Houka. Besides your siblings tell me how much of a flirt you are."

_Drat. He's the hottest guy I've seen and he can't be mine? Oh no way. Sakura, I'll beat you to Cole. _said Houka who recalled the number of boys she had flirted with before.

For Houka, Cole has been the manliest man alive. She was determined to become his girlfriend no matter what.

* * *

><p>Just then, Cole felt an aura in Gaku.<p>

_I feel an aura, so similar to Taylor Eardheart yet so different. _said Cole.

Cole finally introduced himself to Gaku.

"Hi I'm Cole, one of those strange people from another world. I guess you've heard of the incidents going here and there from the reports." said Cole.

"I'm Gaku and I work at the airforce. I don't listen to gossip, sorry." said Gaku.

For a second, Cole remembered Taylor Eardhart but he found out that her counterpart was a male.

"The airforce?" said Cole "I know somebody much like you. She was an airforce pilot too."

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Gaku.

"Nope." said Cole who was seated in front of him "But you might be interested in her if you meet her. She might be your type of girl to date."

"Sorry, not so much time yet." said Gaku "But if she can appear, I'd like to meet her."

"But I do have somebody here in particular that I'm having an interest in." said Cole "And she's that girl in pink, Sakura."

"Hmmm…" said Gaku "Looks like attraction is not limited by space although it can be limited by time."

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Tommy and Jason decided to apologize for the rather bad comments they made on Cole' arrival.<p>

"Sorry for what happened the other day." said Jason.

"Me too." said Tommy.

"It's alright guys. You know, dimensional holes are pretty unpredictable. I would have done the same mistake if I were in your place. But still I had a pretty indecent entry." said Cole.

Then it was finally meal time after is heavy exercise for the morning and a hot shower. It was a good thing the alliance gave him much clothing as well as the others. He also had his work to do as well.

Gaku was suddenly joined in by Adam, Renn, Umeko and Satoru who would go with him. They were eating Anpan bread as served on the table.

"It's been a long time since I saw battle." said Renn "Just to say, I wonder if there will be any pollution based monsters this time?"

"Well here we are." said Gaku "The United Alliance of Evil killed much of my friends while we had our training in Europe specifically in Germany which the United Alliance of Evil had established its headquarters there. It was total genocide. I could not bear looking at it as men and children were slaughtered while a few choice women were being brought to be the new ruler's playthings. It was horrible. But I'm glad to have escaped but many of my friends died terrible deaths."

"That's just very awful. My heart would ache a lot if I were there to see it." said Cole.

"It's true indeed." said Gaku "That's why I will fight against the United Alliance of Evil."

"On the other hand, I really will be bringing the golden sword with me." said Satoru "We might just need him. Zubaan could be needed for this mission."

"The Golden Sword." said Adam "I know he can't speak properly but he's a pretty decent fighter."

"Adam, looks like you've gotten psychic." said Satoru "Who knows? You could be our greatest lifesaver."

"Not really." said Adam.

_Wow, the new incarnation is much more evil than the last one. I guess their new leader must be a bigger bastard than Lord Zedd, King Mondo and Dark Specter combined. I've seen Power Rangers SPD in Japan and man that Abrella was evil and then Ryuon… oh… that's just bad. _said Adam.

Adam was wondering how the DVDs came and where they came from.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was finalizing his plans to conquer the Denziman era while he was enjoying another view of genocide. Just then it was time to get the plans done.<p>

"Well we do are suffering from a string of failures aren't we?" said Radiguet "Our target is the Vader Clan. Well, I do hope you can all help me think of new ideas to get rid of those pests… the Denzimen as well as the Super Sentai."

"Sire, I think you haven't sent Mesogog, Buredoran or Tranza. I think any of them may be your appropriate trump card or Yaiba of the Darkness." said Long.

"Excellent suggestion Long. I think sending Yaiba and Shizuka should be a good thing. On the other hand, keep an eye on Mikoto. It would be dangerous if his memory came back." said Radiguet.

"Emperor, we of the Dark Shadow are experts in deals. Perhaps I can do the job." said Yaiba.

"No! He's too treacherous! He… tried to kill me." said Gekkou .

"Nobody's asking for your advice dumb bird." said Tranza shaking the cage violently.

"Tranza, don't you think you're being too cruel?" said Shizuka.

"You are part of Vyram." said Tranza "We're meant to be cruel. Soon enough Shizuka you'll know your destiny is in here."

_He's fare more evil than Gure was. Shizuka herself as a Vyram officer has made her less annoying than she used to but I won't take her as a consort. But I guess I can soon dispose of her if she cannot become the perfect Maria. _said Radiguet.

"Oh sorry Tranza." said Shizuka "I'll never question again."

"But just in case, you will need Trakeena to go with you. After all, she is of the high command and her resumé has a good record of her being an evil queen." said Radiguet.

"Sire since you said that the Vader clan wants to pollute the Earth, I think we need to send a monster to do the job." said Trakeena.

"I think I know the monster to do the job is." said Radiguet.

He decided to create a new version of Toxic Gas Rat, this time he named his creation "Pollution Raticon".

"Fabulous." said Trakeena.

"This monster will soon cause much pain and suffering in the past there is no way they will refuse our rule. Now go and fulfill your deals with Vader clan." said Radiguet.

Trakeena, Yaiba and Shizuka left for the past.

* * *

><p>Now at the Sentai Year 1980, the Denziman era. The Denzimen are seen patrolling the area looking for any trace of Vader. Satoru, Adam, Renn, Gaku and Umeko were seen patrolling the area.<p>

"There's no sign of the United Alliance of Evil yet in here." said Adam.

"But we can't be too sure." said Renn "As said, we ought to learn from our experiences of our past battles."

"He's right." said Gaku "I suggest we look harder for them."

"They could just be around. Alright time, attack." said Satoru "Let's get moving guys."

* * *

><p>The Denzimen were around the area. They were Ippei Akagi, Daigorou Oume, Jun Kiyama, Tatsuya Midorikawa and Akira Momoi. They had noticed that strange visitors. Ippei Akagi was on his motorcycle while the rest was on the jeep.<p>

"We do have to check the area for any of Vader's agents." said Ippei.

"Roger." said the other Denzimen.

"Then let's not waste time, Vader's agents can just be anywhere. Who knows what they are planning now?" said Ippei.

"Agreed." said Akira.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Vader fortress, Queen Hedrian was simply disgusted about their defeats.<p>

"We have one defeat after the other. When can we ever get rid of the Denzimen so we can take over this stupid planet?" said Queen Hedrian.

"I will think of a way." said General Hedrer.

All of a sudden, Trakeena appeared before them with Yaiba and Shizuka. They were with Pollution Raticon.

"Don't you dare approach the queen in such a crude manner. Show her some respect." said General Hedrer.

"We are here to help you defeat the Denzimen." said Trakeena "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Trakeena queen of Scorpius and these are my associates Yaiba and Shizuka. We are here to drive a nice bargain in the name of the United Alliance of Evil. This monster will be yours for a crate of space diamonds."

"That's no problem for us." said Queen Hedrian "We've plundered so much and yet you only ask for a crate? That's pretty reasonable for a bargain."

"Thank you for the bargain. I'll be escorting Hedder to the battlefield with my two associates." said Trakeena.

Trakeena, Yaiba and Shizuka left waiting to see the effects it will have.

* * *

><p>The Denzimen were confronted by Pollution Raticon. They went into henshin sequence and they did their roll call.<p>

"Denzi Red!"

"Denzi Blue!"

"Denzi Yellow!"

"Denzi Green!"

"Denzi Pink!"

"Denzi Sentai Denziman!"

General Hedder was there at the battlefield to test the monster's new ability. He was spraying deadly toxic in the city causing much pain and suffering.

"What the? The monster isn't of Vader. It's kind of different." said Denzi Blue.

"I agree." said Denzi Yellow "Let's be careful."

Trakeena, Yaiba and Shizuka appeared out of thin air as well.

"What the? More allies of Vader?" said Denzi Pink.

"Don't be foolish. We are of the United Alliance of Evil." said Trakeena "And right now, we aim to destroy every Super Sentai force there is."

Stingers were aiding the Dustlers. The Denzimen were starting to get outnumbered. Not even Denzi Green's boxing and Denzi Red's karate did any good. They were now severely poisoned by the monster.

"We can't move." said the Denzimen poisoned by Pollution Raticon.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for them, Satoru and his team arrived just on time. They did their henshin and now ready to fight.<p>

"The fiery adventurer! Bouken Red!"

"Blue Ranger!"

"Noble Eagle! Gao Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger IV."

""Deka Pink ...to exterminate them with all possible speed!"

"So it's the United Alliance of Evil again." said Bouken Red.

"Stingers get them!" said Trakeena.

"For backup! Karths!" said Yaiba.

Zeo Ranger IV, Blue Ranger, Gao Yellow and Deka Pink fought with the Stingers. Bouken Red drew the Golden Sword to attack the crew and get the Denzimen quick as possible with the Search Guard Time Train.

"Curses!" said Trakeena.

"Patience Trakeena, they'll be back for more. Right now, we must bait them." said Yaiba.

* * *

><p>They were taken back to Denziland. The Search Guard Time Train was positioned in an empty space in the Denziland since it can appear anytime, anywhere without destroying properties like the Den-O train. IC the Robot Dog was there, worried about the Denzimen's condition.<p>

"This is really bad. They are poisoned with some strange substance." said Satoru "Billy I heard you were a genius, could you actually develop some anti-toxin? We may need a huge amount as right now, half the city is hit by it. Good thing I got a sample."

"I could." said Renn "But I think I need help from the future. I ran across Ranru and Billy Crnaston, we might need her here."

"I'll call headquarters." said Satoru.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, Ranru and Billy are there working in the laboratory. Supreme Commander Ryu got the message wide and clear. Renn sent the message.<p>

"We will be needing Ranru and Billy here." said Renn via the communicator.

"I'll send for them both." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

As of right now, Director Aya was still sorting out the records of people who fell from the sky.

At the laboratory, Ranru got the message with Billy.

"Me? Needed?" said Ranru "I don't care what it is, combat or not. I'll do my job."

"Then let me go with you too." said Billy.

"I could always use your help." said Ranru.

Zordon who was just there, helping with laboratory work decided to give his suggestions. Bulk and Skull can be seen moving around boxes to the cafeteria.

"Ranru… Billy… I suggest you take the teleporter." said Zordon "I created it and you'll get to test it. It will take you the Search Guard Time Train immediately."

* * *

><p>Ranru and Billy got into the teleporter system that would send her into the Search Guard Time Train. Zordon created the teleporter system between their vehicle and the headquarters. Both of them were taken there immediately.<p>

"That's bad, just very bad." said Ranru "So I do have my analyst. Let's take a look at these."

"I'm glad to have know you Ranru." said Billy "Now I can explore my genius at its fullest. We must analyze the chemical substance here…"

"This is almost like Gairc material." said Renn "Perhaps the United Alliance of Evil used some spare parts of Gaiarc to create the monster. Oh my, I hate to think if Batcheed could be back."

* * *

><p>Just then Jun Kiyama stood up and said, "You must take some of my blood sample and all of us to develop the antidote."<p>

"Got you." said Ranru who prepared her syringe to get the blood samples of each and every Denzimen to develop the antidote.

"Well we've got to wait." said Renn.

"On the other hand, you can do us a favor by keeping quiet." said Ranru "We need to concentrate."

"Sorry." said Renn.

Billy was now examining their blood under the microscope. However he had thoughts on Ranru being an amazing woman and all.

_Ranru, you definitely are the most amazing person ever. _said Billy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the city, sights of carnage can be seen. Half of the city is getting poisoned. Trakeena is laughing.<p>

"Oh this is such a beautiful sight." said Tranza "Well I'd like to imagine if the Orgs and the Boumas would also be prematurely released too."

Yaiba of the Darkess and Shizuka were laughing too. They were now at the Vylock, reporting to Radiguet.

"Sire, half of the city is poisoned. At this rate, they may have no choice but to surrender to us. Many people have died so far." said Trakeena.

"Well done." said Radiguet "On the other hand, make sure you do not lose the crate of diamonds. On the other hand, I can send Mikoto to aid you right now."

"Yes sire." said Trakeena.

* * *

><p>Mikoto entered into the ship and transformed into Abare Killer. It was time for another yet ingenious scheme. Top Galer was also prepared but brainwashed.<p>

"Mikoto, carry out the final warning of the United Alliance of Evil." said Trakeena.

"Yes ma'am." said Abare Killer.

Abare Killer was now with Top Galer who was now going to bait out the heroes as well.

"Woah! This is fun but I don't remember what's so fun about this." said Abare Killer.

* * *

><p>At the Search Guard Time Train, the antidote was now being processed. Fortunately with futuristic technology available, they were able to produce more of the antidote.<p>

"I guess this should do it." said Ranru "First to test it on the Denzimen before flying Bakuryu Pteranodon. I have to admit that Zordon guy has helped us a lot."

"Too bad though, we Power Rangers are well without mecha here." said Renn "But we're glad to help whenever we can."

"I'm glad to be just of help too." said Ranru with her smile.

"You have done good work." said IC the robot dog.

The Denzimen have recovered from their poisoning.

"Finally we can fight again." said Ippei Akagi.

"Then let's crush them all." said Daigorou Kumano "And when we're victorious, let's eat lots of anpan bread."

"We're with you." said the rest of the Denzimen.

They were now ready to help spread the antidote via foot. They were in their Denzi suits just in case the alliance would attack again.

"Good thinking yellow." said Denzi Red "By having our blood tested, we figured out what kind of toxin needed to be administered."

"These people from the future sure are something." said Denzi Yellow.

* * *

><p>Bakuryu Pteranodon flew out of a portal door of the Search Guard Time Train from the Sentai Year 2011 to meet Ranru. Billy was with her. They finally morphed into Blue Ranger and Abare Yellow.<p>

"Mistress Ranru, I am ready to take out the antidote into the sky." said Bakuryu Pteranodon.

"He's going with me." said Abare Yellow.

Both Blue Ranger and Abare Yellow flew to spread the antidote seeds which they managed to mass produce in time by sending a sample to the future and then sent back to the past. Just then Top Galer with Abare Killer inside appeared.

"Forget it." said Abare Killer "If you think you can intervene with us, then die."

"Mikoto." said Abare Yellow.

"You know him?" asked Blue Ranger.

"Yes I know him. He was once an enemy who later became a friend. But now he's an enemy again. But he sounds so cold as if he's under hypnosis." said Abare Yellow.

After a series of air battles, Top Galer was defeated and sent back in shame. Abare Yellow knew that deep inside Abare Killer was the reformed him under hypnosis.

* * *

><p>Bouken Red, Zeo Ranger IV, Go-on Blue, Gao Yellow and Deka Pink were at the city spilling the antidote to the rivers to decontaminate them.<p>

"That's the last of that." said Deka Pink looking at the job well done.

The Denzimen ran into them. It was time for Pollution Raticon to show up.

"I think you know what to do now." said Denzi Yellow "The antidote will weaken him severely."

"Good thinking Jun." said Denzi Red "Now let's test it on him."

They threw a barrel of the antidote at Pollution Raticon causing him to scream in pain, as if acid seared his bones.

"No! No! I can't believe I'm being easily defeated." said Pollution Raticon.

"Now let's finish him with the Electric Ring!" said Denzi Red.

The Denzimen used the Electric Ring to defeat Pollution Raticon who enlarged into large proportions. The Denzi Tiger finally arrived, launching the Denzi Fighter which transformed into the Daidenzin.

"Let's finish this. For the people who died from his poisoning." said the Denzimen together.

However as they fought, Pollution Raticon managed to melt away their sword.

"Oh no." said Denzi Pink "Our sword is melted."

* * *

><p>Bouken Red saw the situation was becoming rough.<p>

"I think I know what to do." said Bouken Red.

He activated Zubaan who enlarged himself and started beating up Pollution Raticon.

"What's that?" said Denzi Blue.

Bouken Red said, "Zubaan, go to sword mode now. Assist the Denzimen to destroy the monster."

"Friends, are you sure about this?" asked Denzi Red.

"Just trust me." said Bouken Red "That sword is going to destroy the monster."

"I guess we don't have another choice." said Denzi Red.

Using the Golden Sword, Daidenzin finally defeated Pollution Raticon in one swift blow.

"Woah! That sword was so powerful!" said Denzi Red as they wont he day.

* * *

><p>Back at the Vader fortress, Queen Hedrian lost her temper once more.<p>

"What? I've been double crossed!" said Queen Hedrian "Those were real diamonds we gave."

"My queen, we still have other plans. Be patient." said General Hedrer.

"You better. By the way, do take some rest so you can think of better ways to kill the Denzimen." said Queen Hedrian frustrated.

Unfortunately for her, the United Alliance of Evil already left with the diamonds even if they failed with the mission.

* * *

><p>"Friends we've got to go now." said Satoru "I hope your older selves will meet us in the future."<p>

"From the future? Are you kidding?" said Daigorou Omue.

"Well believe it or not, that's where we come from." said Umeko "But we have to go now. See ya."

The Search Guard Time Train finally came in. The Denzimen had their eyes startled at it.

"Woah!" said IC the Robot Dog "Maybe they're not kidding."

The other Denzimen thought of it too.

_So this is a time travel device to the future. _said Jun Kiyama.

The watched as the train departed for the future.

* * *

><p>Satoru and his team got into the train once more. Now they have arrived back at the home base.<p>

"Billy, it was fun to get to work in the field as a mission doctor with you." said Ranru.

"Oh… thanks for the complement. I've never had access to my greater genius if it weren't for you Ranru." said Billy timidly.

"Oh Billy, I was wondering if we can watch that documentary together as soon as work is done. It'd be fun you know." said Ranru with a smile.

"Oh I think I know what's going on… Billy maybe you never realized you just met the girl for you." said Adam teasingly.

"We're NOT DATING!" said Ranru and Billy who then fell on top of each other as a closing scene.


	11. Conquest and Piracy

**Chapter 10- Conquest and Piracy**

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: This story has been hugely revamped. I would like to give my best shot in ironing this chapter out. This chapter introduces the Gokaigers and Cole' role as a powerful support character. Cole by the way happens to be my favorite red ranger of all time in the Power Rangers franchise. Too bad his actor Ricardo Medina Jr. actually caused a negative impact to Cole' fans including myself. Sad. The Legend War here was added but not the canon Legend War but my own version. I will not be writing a Gokaiger spin off any time soon.<em>

_Also here's the reason why the Gokaiger is in my "Alternate Universe". First, this is NOT canon to actual Super Sentai or Power Rangers. This story was written WAY before Gokaiger 28 was written where **Gai Yuki's 20 year controversial status was confirmed to be dead which proved be wrong with other fans who believed he survived**. Yeah surely Gai Yuki is in the afterlife now but how he survived is explained in a succeeding chapter entitled "Not Exactly Samurai". _

* * *

><p>Cole was just getting used to life at New Skybase and getting to know new friends. Being a gentle soul, he had no problem getting along with everyone. He was finally asleep in his bed. He saw the events of Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai entered into his head. Then he was taken into an empty space.<p>

"What are these events? What is going on? What's happening? I feel strange." asked Cole who then noticed he was as naked as he was when he entered the Super Sentai universe, in his dream but only his top can be seen for the whole scenario.

Then he saw the red rangers of the Super Sentai universe in their spandex suits, all in formation from Aka Ranger to Gosei Red. They were led by Aka Red, the warrior of hope, the embodiment of all the red rangers that had come before who how had acquired four more powers.

"It's you, the one in my dreams." said Cole.

"Yes it's me Cole... you are a new hero to be and I have selected you from all individuals in multiple possibilities." said Aka Red "I am Aka Red, warrior born from but merely the courage of 30 red warriors, now you can have 34 red rangers at your disposal. It was no accident that you dropped into the Super Sentai universe because I was the one who transported you into this world that time."

"For what purpose? Oh… that's just crazy. Did you really have to humiliate me? I was just a powerless ranger then." asked Cole.

"It's all part of the plan Cole." said Aka Red "As you know, you Cole needed to be tested with your endurance and alertness. In fact, you are the mighty warrior I was looking for to who can help me aid the heroes when they are in their most desperate straits."

"Now I see it." said Cole "By the way, can you lend me some clothes on here?"

"Nope not until this whole conversation is over Cole. It's just the two of us here. You are destined to hold their power in your body. We can work together to destroy evil. In fact, you and I can combine into one mind and body. I will merge with your very body and give you your morphing gadget. I can materialize at your will or my will while you are in human form."

"You have all that power in your body aside from your heart of gold Cole, the strength that most Power Rangers or Super Sentai red rangers do not possess in their physical body out of their suits." said Aka Red.

"And I do?" asked Cole skeptically.

Aka Red then showed him the images of his battle with Serpentera and his awesome vine swinging in the final episode of Power Rangers Wild Force. He saw that he was swatted like a fly yet he had no injuries whatsoever.

"That Cole is your strength that with me, we can certainly aid both Power Rangers and Super Sentai in the greatest time of need." said Aka Red.

"Now I understand." said Cole "Very well then, I will do this job to help in this battle."

"While many of them have a good heart to desire to save the innocent from evil in this fallen world, none of them are matched with your kind physical strength that is fueled by the goodness of one's heart- that is you. Do you not notice Cole? Your strength is far greater than the rest accompanied by the strength of your heart, you are that roaring lion that I was waiting for. Do you not notice the roar when you entered? Face your destiny Cole, face your destiny Red Conqueror. Only you can embody me Cole- good luck." said Aka Red who infused the powers of the 34 red rangers into him by entering into him.

* * *

><p>Cole woke up in his bed with an expression of anxiety revealing his muscular upper body.<p>

_What a dream. I can't believe I was naked in that dream. _said Cole, muddled and confused about the events last night.

He took a warm shower thinking it was just a dream, only to realize that the power of 34 red rangers was now in his body- it was not just a dream. He began to see the visions of the red rangers, past, present and future- and the roar of the lion can be heard just as he first arrived into the Super Sentai universe. Aka Red was now inside of him… literally.

_Cole listen very well. The events last night was no ordinary dream… you are now the Red Conqueror- we are a partnership. Use my powers well Cole for it is your destiny- you and I are now a team. You are a new hero. _said Aka Red whose vision came in.

Cole realized that he had that awesome new morphing power now. He saw the powers in him of all red rangers. It was no dream, Aka Red had really entered into him.

* * *

><p>Cole was now seen at the training area, doing some fists and some intense training. He knew he had to prepare for his destiny. He looked at his muscles as he did his barbell, realizing the power he had within him. He remembered the time he was swatted like a fly by Master Org yet he had no injury whatsoever.<p>

Sakura entered the training room as she happened to pass by. She was going to get a cup of tea for her morning session. Cole had noticed her. When everybody made fun of him for arriving naked, she tried to cushion them.

* * *

><p>Flashback…<p>

It was during Cole's first arrival that some were making fun at him. Masumi and Eiji can be seen laughing. Sakura however felt instinctive to back up Cole.

"Hey stop laughing will you? Can't you see that this was a huge misfortune? How would you like to be in his shoes?" asked Sakura.

Her words silenced both Masumi and Eiji. She was fumed at them. She can be seen interacting with Cole who now had his clothes on.

"Sorry about that Cole." said Sakura "I don't know why you were sent here but it seems there is a purpose for you here."

"You think so?" asked Cole "I don't know but thanks for helping me out. I got to admit, you're one of a kind of a woman. I can sense the purity of your heart."

"Woah… really?" asked Sakura.

"Right. I'd just like to say thanks for that favor. Someday I wish I can return the favor to you." said Cole.

At that moment, Cole and Sakura began their interaction which has caused him to admire her and eventually fall in love with her.

* * *

><p>"Cole, it's kind of early in the morning for training like that. I hope you don't disturb anybody with all that racking with your strong punches against that bag." said Sakura who noticed that Cole Evan's punches are just that strong and his muscles are that tough.<p>

"Hi Sakura you're looking kind of pretty today. I have to prepare for my big day." said Cole blushing "I realized that some strange guy named Aka Red is inside me now. I am destined to wield so great a power and with that power comes great responsibility."

_Aka Red… wasn't he that warrior born from the dreams of red rangers? _said Sakura being quite skeptical of the events.

"Oh I've been paced out. Sorry." said Sakura "Oh Cole, breakfast will be ready soon. I do hope you enjoy it here. I just do hope everybody forgets about that you arrived here in a very humiliating state."

"Sure thing Sakura." said Cole.

He was imagining himself giving her flowers and all. However he was going to be focused on his training, preparing to use his newfound powers. But for Sakura, she felt that Cole was probably rushing on her.

_I can't just accept a proposal if I'm in love with Satoru. _said Sakura.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in space, a war has been victoriously won in a mysterious planet that will soon be revealed. A giant galleon ship in space flew… it's direction was the planet Earth. It was filled with five people who fought against the evil Zangyacks to preserve peace from a lost galaxy. They are Captain Marvelous, Joe Gibken, Don Dogoeir, Luka and Ahim, the Gokaigers as we know them but they're different here.<p>

"What a long battle we had against those pesky Zangyacks. But it's unbelievable that a new alliance of evil was created or that those guys were actually stage props of some organization that was supposedly destroyed decades ago- and they did gain their independence for some time." said Captain Marvelous.

"I agree." said Luka "To be honest, it was fun becoming an all red team even if we couldn't accurately handle such power to get rid of that octopus-faced guy."

"I'll probably miss that drifter Gai Ikari who got lost in space. Wherever he is, I hope we can meet him again." said Joe Gibken "But I'd like to see some action. However with this new alliance of evil and the Vyram returning, I guess we've got another reason to hate them."

"I wonder if we can trust what Special Police Dekaranger has told us we can join in the new alliance?" said Doc.

"I definitely am confident we can fight with them." said Captain Marvelous "Doggie helped in our struggles and so did the Dekarangers. But I do think about how other Sentai groups will find out that we did copy some of their designs thanks to a drifter in space- but we did lose the keys maybe forever."

"And who can forget the Legend War on Earth?" said Joe Gibken "I mean, it was when Radiguet joined forces with Zangyack to crush the Earth. It literally took every ranger to gather across time and they all released such an enormous power. Even those who had died, their living selves came to fight across time and the elders were backed by their youngers. In the end, they nearly lost their powers but probably by the divine will of the Great Elder, they had their powers back in an act of heroic sacrifice like the Gaorangers."

"But I fear that war across time where the younger versions came to fight may have caused a severe casualty before Zangyack was forced back into our system and we fought them to make sure they didn't destroy the Earth." said Captain Marvelous "Also, we have to literally be thrown back and forth in time before we got to finish the battle with the Zangyacks for good by going back to the period when the war happened and crushing them before they arrived on Earth."

"By the way, I just love our new engine." said Navi "I can't believe we're once again heading for the most coveted planet of all… and probably the most dangerous now. In fact, the alliance told me they're looking for more inhabitable planets to transfer some of Tokyo's people there."

Luka was there, silent thinking of her past of running away and hiding from the corridors. She was forced into thievery. She still had her dreadful memories of the Vyram. Ahim was also thinking of how much wars were fought, especially how the Vyram destroyed the planet Famille with the help of the Zangyacks of the past.

The Gokai Galleon was sailing straight forth the Earth's atmosphere where they were blasting out some of the United Alliance of Evil's jet fighters that were sent on patrol.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, Director Aya was thinking about the message that she got earlier from the Gokaigers who were going to land on Earth.<p>

"Doggie, do you think we can trust this new fellows? If they're not criminals, I hate to think of it they consider themselves pirates if they're heroes." said Director Aya.

"Director they just consider themselves pirates because they're adventurers. I believe it'll be time for them to arrive after their victorious legendary war in a lost galaxy- a war against a kingdom under Vyram alliance gone independent only to be destroyed later after your first victory against them. But they said that they did delete some parts of our memories when the Earth was distorted for some time." said Doggie.

"However I can't let them know the ship's coordinates by radar or the United Alliance of Evil could find this base." said Director Aya "Remember we're facing a multitude of evil that's ready to crush us like we're ants against a bulldozer."

"I guess we'll just have to safeguard their arrival." said Swan.

Supreme Commander Ryu in his mind was reminded of the late Dimensians- Kanna, Rei and Dan who brought the Bird Garuda into their arsenal. He was thinking of another time yet that he would take the whole team to pay respects for their fallen comrades.

"Ryu, what's the matter?" asked Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki.

"I'm just thinking about our friends the Dimensians who Radiguet all killed in cold blood. If they do have a super robot, I hope they can withstand the attacks that will be sent against them here." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"I think those guys are more bad-ass than I am." said Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki "To be honest, I've never fought in space before."

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet had noticed the Gokai Galleon entering into the Earth's atmosphere. He was angry as he noticed that there were some stones left unturned.<p>

"What the? It's impossible for that ship to still exist!" said Radiguet angrily "Weren't they supposedly destroyed in that war? Oh yeah that war across time? For most people, it's a blur but for some it isn't! I have seen it how the Earth's timeline was messed up, they fixed it and undid the damage."

"Looks like you still left a stone unturned." said Tranza mockingly "I always knew you had that problem Radiguet. Oh yeah, just think about it, you even tried to lead a massive invasion fleet that left us nearly dead."

"That's Emperor Radiguet!" said Radiguet angrily "And once again Tranza, you have made me very angry!"

Radiguet grabbed Tranza and gave him a severe punch.

_Darn you Radiguet… I'll really overthrow you! _said Tranza.

"Interesting… members from a lost galaxy coming here to cause trouble isn't it?" said Trakeena "Oh how I hated those Lost Galaxy Rangers!"

"You're not the only one fighting in a lost galaxy. I was too." said Buredoran.

"Silence. We must destroy that ship at all costs." said Radiguet with his fists crumpled "Alright Tranza, you can go with Long, Trakeena, Buredoran, and Mesogog to stop them all."

"Yes emperor." said the four assigned troopers, who each had their own agenda to taking over.

* * *

><p>A welcoming committee was arranged namely Satoru, Masumi, Hoji, Sakura and Jasmine.<p>

"Well team, I guess we can say attack if the enemy does arrive." said Satoru.

"The United Alliance of Evil never gives up at all don't they?" said Sakura.

"Then we must be always ready to fight." said Hoji with a smirk.

Jasmine stood quiet, thinking about her next course of action.

* * *

><p>Jason and Trini were one of the scouts to ensure the safe arrival of the new Super Sentai. They are assigned somewhere else.<p>

"I can't believe despite the dangers, I'm so excited to see the new group." said Trini preparing her camera.

"Danger always does excite you. Remember Trini we're not younger rangers anymore." said Jason remembering her free spirit and tough determination.

Just then, Trini spotted the ship that they were told to hunt. She got her smaller camera ready to take the photo of the ship.

"Marvelous, that ship is really on air." said Trini as he drew her camera "Now it's time to contact the others."

* * *

><p>The new Super Sentai had entered into the Earth's atmosphere still hoping to find the space station as they have not heard of it. They landed on the frequently war-ravaged planet.<p>

"I have to admit this planet is indeed more beautiful than any other planet. It's like a rare jewel. I hate to think we had to leave it when the war was over." said Luka.

"Too bad it's always war-ravaged." said Ahim "And our time travel experience does show two major world wars."

"There's no doubt about that." said Captain Marvelous "I have to admit that sadly, human beings can be destructive. They could wipe themselves out like other planets did- for instance the Bio Star."

"That was indeed sad and tragic." said Doc "They fought each other for that power, until they destroyed each other. The others are just no different. Honestly, all these wars can drive me nuts."

"Not only you. We all are driven nuts by it." said Ahim.

The Gokaigers were welcomed by Satoru, Inou Masumi, Hoji, Jasmine and Sakura.

"So you must be one of the Super Sentai teams on Earth?" said Captain Marvelous.

"Oh we're just a scrambled team." said Satoru.

* * *

><p>Both teams began to introduce each other. However at the most unfortunate circumstances, Tranza was leading Trakeena, Buredoran and Mesogog to attack the pirates.<p>

"We can't allow you anywhere else now!" said Tranza.

"Hello Sakura nice to see you back here!" said Trakeena.

"Oh I hate that bug of a woman!" said Sakura referring to Trakeena.

"You Gokaigers are going to get destroyed before you join the alliance." said Tranza.

"Oh you must be bluffing." said Captain Marvelous.

"We're not bluffing at all." said Tranza who began calling for Grinams, Stingers, Barma and Bibibedis to attack.

"This isn't good. We've got company. Attack" said Satoru who did the finger snap command as he always did.

The villains decided to attack the heroes. The Gokaigers did their morphing call.

"Gokai Change!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

However their lack of training for some time somewhat slowed them down… for now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the New Skybase, Cole was in the training room focusing on his fists and pumping iron. He was getting ready to become Cole the Conqueror. Just then a huge quake hit the New Skybase.<p>

"What's going on? It's coming from the gym!" said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"We have to investigate it." said Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki.

"I'm with you." said Billy who was accompanied by Ranru.

Both of them rushed into the gym discovering Cole was bathed in some weird light, he was releasing an aura like never before.

"Cole, what's wrong with you? Are you all right? We may need to call the medic." said Billy.

As they were trying to aid Cole, he stood with a fierce determined aura.

"Wow what an effect." said Ranru as she fell down from the red light. She bumped right into Billy, causing them both to blush.

"Oh sorry about that." said Billy grinning.

"That's okay." said Ranru.

"I am Cole, the Red Conqueror." said Cole "I was chosen by Aka Red to be his partner."

Aka Red then spoke through Cole saying, "I have chosen Cole to be the person who will be the source of power and support in these times of need. Although many among the warriors of both your world and his, possess the heart but he has both his strength and his heart. He will aid us in the most desperate hour of need. His power is not his alone, you also are involved. He is now your ultimate ally."

Cole was suddenly bathed in an aura of red light, ready to do his job. He disappeared into thin air. Aka Red was now going to test his partner.

"Where's he gone to?" said Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki.

"I guess to battle." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

* * *

><p>Cole found himself flying across Tokyo.<p>

"Now Cole, this is the chance to prove your strength." said Aka Red.

Cole began doing some bare fist action, he removed his blouse to beat up some of the Stinger and Grinams.

"Now Cole… it's time to enter battle." said Aka Red.

"Roger." said Cole.

He then warped into the battle scene where the Gokaigers got battle weary. Trakeena was about to strike Bouken Pink when Cole arrived.

"What the?" said Trakeena who was suddenly countered by Cole "Oh isn't the naked man from Tokyo? Looks like you're just here for laughs aren't you?"

But Cole stood determined, ready to show his combat abilities.

"Cole?" said Bouken Pink.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" asked Bouken Red.

"I'm here to assist you people. Me and Aka red have this power together." said Cole.

"But you don't have any powers Cole." said Deka Yellow.

"Wait… I think he's about to release his power if it's ever true." said Bouken Pink "I think he has become Aka Red himself. What if what he said was true."

_Looks like we've got a romance budding here. _said Deka Yellow in her head. But she tried to keep her comments to herself as it was time for battle.

Aka Red came out of Cole for a while, shocking the Gokaigers. A henshin device was now available as worn in Cole's left wrist called the Red Summoner.

"Aka Red?" said Gokai Red in utter shock "What's he doing inside a human body now?"

"Oh yes it's me. And now I have chosen this human being as my partner as both realms. From this point on I am with him." said Aka Red as he entered the Red Summoner "Cole now at this point on, you and I are one!"

"Alright! It's time for my morphing sequence! Red Conqueror!" said Cole.

In an instant, Cole was lifted into the air, in a flash the faces of the 34 red rangers started to show up from Aka Ranger to Gosei Red and the new form of Red Conqueror came in. Instead of spandex, this was a version of Aka Red that had a metallic suit and a black visor with muscular shape.

"Wow! That's awesome!" said Gokai Green as he commented on Cole' transformation.

* * *

><p>The Red Conqueror stood in full shape, with an explosion of red smoke at his back and a fiery aura. He gave them more room to fight by beating up the four generals sent against them.<p>

He transformed into Ginga Red ready to attack Trakeena.

"This is outrageous." said Trakeena.

"Hey Trakeena, so you think I'm just that naked guy from Tokyo. Well take this." said Red Conqueror in Ginga Red form as he hurt Trakeena by fire.

His second transformation was into Gosei Red ready to attack Buredoran with his sword.

"What the? He can become Gosei Red?" said Buredoran.

"Fallen angel Buredoran, now face the power of Gosei Red." said Red Conqueror in Gosei Red form slashing through Buredoran.

His third transformation was into Abare Red.

"What the? He's Red Dino Ranger or Abare Red? Whatever." said Mesogog ready to attack.

However Red Conqueror in Abare Red form went super for awhile to beat Mesogog.

"Well I guess the supreme commander won't mind me becoming him." said Red Conqueror as he used the powers of Red Hawk attacking Tranza slashing him relentlessly.

"He's too powerful!" said Tranza.

"I think we better regroup now." said Trakeena "He's too powerful."

"Retreat! Retreat!" said Tranza.

"I guess you bad guys never give up." said Red Conqueror "But where there's evil, there will be Super Sentai and Power Rangers."

"The battle isn't over yet. The Questers are now coming in to challenge you people." said Tranza as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Just as they were speaking, the Questers launched a bird like robot called Garudagon into battle.<p>

"We'll just have to finish the job that they can't. We're destroying the Gokai Galleon." said Gai.

"We need to get into Gokai Galleon." aid Gokai Red.

The Gokai Galleon responded to the command, the Gokaigers got into their ship.

"What's that? Looks like they're going to fight." said Bouken Red "I think we have to help them."

"We better not intervene just yet." said Deka Blue "We still have to clear the areas of any more UAOE troops that are left lingering."

Red Conqueror can be seen wiping out the troops that failed to retreat turning into Deka Red shooting at the remaining troopers.

"Piece of cake." said Red Conqueror as he revealed his powers then he reverted back to his default form.

The Gokai Galleon released is components- the Gokai Jet, the Gokai Racer, the Gokai Loader and the Gokai Marine. They combined into the Gokai Robo.

* * *

><p>Back at the New Skybase…<p>

"Now there's more Sentai forces out there! I hope the Dimensians are watching this battle." said Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki.

"We'll be paying our respects soon." said Supreme Commander Ryu "They after all fought to give their lives to save the innocent."

* * *

><p>Back at the battle, the Gokaigers were unleashing their robot Gokai Robo to attack Garudagon in a massive aerial battle.<p>

"These guys are tough. It's really a new challenge for us." said Gokai Red "We haven't fought here on Earth for a long time."

"But we do have to face it, we're facing against a coalition of several forces together once more." said Gokai Yellow "We're literally facing the hugest army of evil yet after the war across time that allowed us to temporarily replicate the powers of others."

The Gokaigers were however suddenly outran by Garudagon. The Gokai Robo wasn't having any luck. Their reflexes were slowed down by such incredible speed.

* * *

><p>"They're in trouble. I think they need help." said Bouken Red.<p>

"I know what to do. Bouken Red, can you launch the Gou Gou Jet for me?" asked Red Conqueror.

"What for?" asked Bouken Red skeptically.

"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing." said Red Conqueror "Aka Red's instincts are in me. If you can trust him in your team-up battles, you can trust me as well."

The Gou Gou Jet was launched into battle and Bouken Red was driving it. Red Conqueror was on top where a powerful sword materialized from his hand.

_Cole it's time for you to use your Sword of Justice. It can store enough energy and your body will be invincible for the meantime. Use it. _said Aka Red.

_I get you Aka Red. _said Red Conqueror as he positioned the sword.

"Now it's time to use the firebird attack. Gou Gou Jet flame bird attack!" said Red Conqueror.

In an instant, the Gou Gou Jet was bathed in energies driven faster than it was and attacking Garudagon.

"Sword of Justice Fencer Attack!" said Red Conqueror.

It managed to cut through Garudagon without getting a scratch.

"Wow! that was awesome!" said Bouken Red in amazement.

"Now the Gokaigers will be able to finish this battle." said Red Conqueror.

* * *

><p>The Gokaigers got their edge.<p>

"Well it's time we finish off the job." said Gokai Red.

"The enemy has been swayed away." said Gokai Green.

"Okay, let's do it." said Gokai Red "Let's finish this battle and call it a day."

Now it was time to finish off the robot. Gokai-Oh then did the firebird attack to finally finish off Garudagon.

"We'll be back!" said the Questers who teleported away.

"Well that was a great battle." said Goukai Red "In fact, it's nice to see battle again and explore this planet further."

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Red Conqueror reverted back to Cole. Aka Red then came out of him.<p>

"Good job Cole. I knew I could trust you." said Aka Red.

"Thanks." said Cole "But I'm thankful you took me to battle fully clothed."

"No, you were fully prepared this time." said Aka Red "If you excuse me, it's time for more training."

_Maybe I should give him more pop ups to train his spirit harder. _said Aka Red who then popped into nowhere.

Cole finally wore his extra shirt on.

* * *

><p>The heroes finally entered into the base. Director Aya was saluting the Gokaigers who were with their welcoming committee.<p>

"Welcome to the alliance. Not bad for a first day in our planet. You people will be of great help to us sooner or later with alien technology I am not yet aware of." said Dierctor Aya Odagiri.

"We didn't get so much of the battle though." said Captain Marvelous "We had help from this mysterious young man, Cole with his new powers."

"Oh that was nothing. Teamwork is all that makes me stronger. Without Aka Red, I'm just another muscle boy." said Cole "I'm glad to join you guys. I can't believe that I have that power."

"I believe everything happens for a reason Cole especially why Aka Red chose you." said Satoru.

"And Cole, I really like your battle right now." said Houka.

"That was nothing." said Cole.

Sakura wanted to express her thanks to Cole. Cole as usual went red being near the woman he likes.

"Cole thanks for shielding me from Trakeena back there. That was quite noble of you." said Sakura with a smile.

"No problem. Just can't help but want to help a lady like you and to return the favor for what you did to me… so kind and so pretty. Your smile brightens up my day. Oh I have to go." said Cole shyly.

"Thanks for the complement." said Sakura, blushing "You're pretty good yourself aside from your good looks, you really get along with us so well."

_Sakura I wish you can be my girlfriend. I've seen you in my dreams. I wonder if you are the one for me? _said Cole to himself.

Satoru had a hint of jealousy in him as Cole was getting close to Sakura. He was however too timid to reveal his true feelings for Sakura which he believed was just too kindergarten. On the other hand, Houka was going to try some tricks she could find to seduce Cole.

_Looks like love is in the air. Go for her Cole. You deserve her. _said Jasmine who was suddenly met by Billy and Ranru who wanted to meet the Gokaigers.

"Oh getting lovey dovey aren't we? Oh how I love the smell of romance with you two around Billy and Ranru." said Jasmine.

"No we're not!" said Billy and Ranru together.

Their simultaneous reaction caused Jasmine to fall down only to be caught safe by Tetsu who happened to be there too, to catch her.

"Tetsu thanks a lot for being there for me." said Jasmine.

"No problem." said Tetsu "It's time for our next date."

"Sure thing Tetsu." said Jasmine.

Trini then popped out with her camera taking the Gokaigers' pictures, with Jason having a slight frustration in his face. The Gokaigers then posed to get a better picture.

On the other hand, feelings of jealousy were arousing Satoru who was just too shy to admit his true feelings to Sakura and the other, Houka who was falling for Cole.


	12. Roasting the Solar Trio

**Chapter 11- Roasting the Solar Trio **

* * *

><p>Author's note: The appearance of Rocky in this fan fiction is a tribute to Sun Vulcan where the red ranger was replaced with a new red ranger. Some sources state that Ryusuke Kawasaki left because of contractual issues and he was replaced by Takayuki Godai. In the case of Austin St. John and Steve Cardenas, it was most likely Austin St. John left out of pay issues allowing Steve Cardenas to eventually take his place as the new red ranger. This episode happens to be a tribute to the two red rangers of MMPR.<p>

* * *

><p>The Gokaigers were still strange to a strange world, the Sentai Earth which they have not fully explored except for one occasion of putting Shitari out of his misery. They were also perplexed at the existence of another universe too.<p>

"I have to admit that everything's pretty strange now." said Captain Marvelous "Another universe? Sounds unbelievable or just wrong terminologies in your record. Either way, it's unbelievable. And the Power Rangers claim to come from the year 2005. That's freaky!"

"I wish we can do all we can to help." said Ahim "But right now, we need to join some special training with the others to cope up with them. We have to make sure though that no inter-time battle happens again. It must have been tragic."

"I agree." said Captain Marvelous "But it did drive us out with our enemies allowing the Earth to have some peace before the assault of this new group."

"I wish that no one else will have to be converted to become evil against their will like I was." said Joe recalling his days as a former Zangyack.

"I have to admit though that Cole guy, he's really cool with all those moves." said Doc "Oh I wonder if any of you girls are interested in him?"

"That's not true." said both Ahim and Luka.

"Well it's pretty much your loss." said Doc.

Just the Director Aya entered the room.

"We will do all we can to help you." said Director Aya "Where the Vyram is or should I say United Alliance of Evil is residing, we don't know yet but they can just be anywhere or even if we knew, they are still heavily fortified with big guns and all."

* * *

><p>On the other hand, it was time to select those who will go into the Sun Vulcan era of Sentai Year 1981. They were Jason, Hoji and Kouta.<p>

"What only three?" asked Jason.

"The next Sentai has only three members in it." said Supreme Commander Ryu "But as usual, we send reinforcements if you need help. Right now, we're still trying to get the other rangers. I don't think Bulk and Skull are Power Rangers."

"They aren't at all." said Jason.

"Oh that's not very good news." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"By the way, do you have any explanation to how we landed from 2005 from our world to 2011 of this world?" asked Jason.

"Apparently none Jason and I am very sorry for that." said Supreme Commander Ryu "I think even Cole comes from that era judging his age from the date of birth to his current age of his world on what he wrote on his paper. But Bulk and Skull… I don't think so."

"But they did fail High School many times and also elementary. They're high school bullies who knew nothing but to poke fun at others." said Jason.

"Really?" said Supreme Commander Ryu "Hmmm… to be honest Takeru Shiba wasn't a good student either but he didn't repeat any levels. It was just that he nearly failed every level every year due to delinquency."

"That's not as heavy as theirs." said Jason "To be honest, Skull was already an adult when he started stalking at fourteen year old Kimberly."

"That's gross." said Supreme Commander Ryu "I might as well keep an eye on him. He could be a nuisance to this base."

* * *

><p>Cole can be seen once more in the training grounds learning to concentrate his mind to use his powers fully as Aka Red had entrusted them to him.<p>

_Okay Cole, you've got to train some more. _said Aka Red.

_Okay Aka Red, I got you. _said Cole.

Ranru and Billy are recording his powers.

"His power is… unbelievable. It's beyond human. It's in fact superhuman." said Ranru quite shocked at the testing site.

"I know." said Billy "In fact, it's really insanely high. Tommy has never read this kind of power out of his suit. By the way, thanks for wiring up my equipment."

"No problem Billy." said Ranru "It's always fun working with a guy like you."

"Thanks a lot." said Billy.

* * *

><p>Ryouga and Jan finally arrived into the battle scnee.<p>

"Okay Cole, let's go." said Jan.

"And I'll be honored to help." said Ryouga.

They were assigned to attack Cole together to help him increase his concentration. Cole after some furious attacks managed to defeat them. He helped them up.

"That was an interesting match. We'll take it higher." said Ryouga.

"That's wakiwakiwakiwaki." said Jan "Oh, I'll be looking forward to leading in a mission or getting into one."

"I'm looking forward to that." said Cole with a reassuring smile "You are worthy opponents."

"Until then." said Jan bowing down in respect.

Cole gave his respectful bow too.

"And until then, strong warrior from nowhere." said Ryouga Hauka.

* * *

><p>Tommy was next for the fight.<p>

"Well Cole, I guess it'd be an honor to fight with you." said Tommy.

Tommy began to perform his new series of moves. Both of them had a rather intense match. However Cole managed to gain the upper hand, defeating Tommy.

"I guess you're the best fighter we have now considering you've won several martial arts competitions as well." said Tommy.

"I didn't beat you so easily." said Cole helping him up "Tommy, don't overrate me."

"You still have one more opponent to fight." said Ranru.

"Then who will it be? I wish to learn more in the art of fighting." said Cole.

* * *

><p>Takeru Shiba entered into the fighting ring dressed in a karate garb and said, "Well Cole, let's see how you stand against me. This is your last session today. I will be your opponent."<p>

"Then it's my pleasure." said Cole "Show me what you've got samurai boy."

Cole however was getting overconfident saying to himself, _If I can knock these two, this one will fall in less than a second. _

_Cole's being overconfident ever since Aka Red chose him. I can use it against him. _said Takeru Shiba.

As he tried to impulsively attack, Takeru Shiba prepared his "god fist" attack which by delivering with incredible accuracy, hit Cole' rock hard abs. At first, it seemed not to hurt but he had some slight pain.

"Argh." said Cole holding through his muscular abs.

"Cole, never underestimate your opponent." said Takeru Shiba who helped him up "I sense you were thinking you can knock me down that easily just because Ryouga and Jan fell down that easily to your fists."

"I've got a lot to learn from you. You guys are the best. I'm never the Red Conqueror if I don't have any friends." said Cole.

"By the way it's amazing that your abs are still as hard as ever because most people faint or even get injured from the technique I mastered after the fall of Gedou. It's called the god fist. I hope you can learn it. But remember Cole, you also need your brains in battle." said Takeru Shiba.

"Looks like it's done for now." said Ranru .

Cole can be seen holding a towel, wiping off his sweat. He finally put on his extra blouse after his rough training session.

_What nice guys. I may enjoy this stay for a long time. _said Cole.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was thinking about intensifying war efforts as much as possible even to the point of gunning down rebels who refused to acknowledge his rule in his new empire. His next plan was targeted on the Sun Vulcan team.<p>

"Thanks to the entry of those Gokaigers, we're kind of behind schedule with the timeline invasion plot." said Radiguet "Looks like, we may need to send more villains or resurrect some more. But as of right now, I think I'll send Tranza and Trakeena to do this mission."

"Sire thanks for giving me another chance yet." said Tranza.

"Me too." said Trakeena.

"Oh yeah, the chance to screw up again in battle for you two. Hey boss why not send me? I will secure you the victory you always wanted!" said Flurious.

"Silence." said Tranza kicking Flurious' butt "You are nothing more than a rotten failure."

"That's right." said Trakeena "You are nothing more than a nuisance to us Flurious."

"Go back to the comfort rooms." said Gaja "My lair smells better than your work. Be gone you miserable excuse for a snowman!"

"Yes sir." said Flurious as he was beaten up.

"Enough of the bickering everybody." said Radiguet "The next plan I have is with this Bio Dimensional monster you need to create. Combine a heater and a beetle there and you get it."

"That would be done sire." said Tranza.

"How interesting." said Trakeena "So we're going to roast the solar taskforce? How fitting for them to die from too much heat."

* * *

><p>In the Sentai Year 1981, the rangers were now sent with the Search Guard Time Train. Jason, Hoji and Kouta had landed down.<p>

"I still can't believe a team of only three heroes from start to finish." said Jason.

"I'd like to meet them though." said Hoji "It could be interesting for a team to have less members too but I'd like more especially with the United Alliance of Evil being that tought o defeat."

"Well in my case, we started with three and ended with five then a sixth one came but he perished, and later returned as a ghost." said Kouta.

"Far fetched. That's just pretty crazy." said Jason.

Jason was being vigilant, keeping an eye for the United Alliance of Evil.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rocky de Santos had fallen down all the way from the sky.<p>

"This is crazy!" said Rocky "I was just on vacation in Japan and woah. This is Japan but some other time or dimension. Wait, I'm speaking in Japanese and I sound different. This is not normal anymore."

Rocky noticed he started to sound like Ryou in Dairanger. He was suddenly surrounded by Machinemen, each one ready to kill him.

"What the?" said Rocky as he tried to fight them but he was surrounded by lots of them.

He realized he was fighting against robots. Fortunately the Sun Vulcan team was able to spot him and help him out of his trouble.

"Vul Eagle!"

"Vul Shark!"

"Vul Panther!"

"Let's help him." said Vul Eagle I.

The Sun Vulcan team attacked the Machinemen, knocking them down one by one. Rocky was grateful for the help he got.

"Thanks." said Rocky "By the way, what sort of Power Rangers are you?"

"Power Rangers?" said Vul Eagle I "We're the Solar Taskforce Sun Vulcan."

"Sorry." said Rocky.

"I do hope you take care." said Vul Shark.

"Thanks for your help." said Rocky.

* * *

><p>Jason and the others spotted Rocky a few moments later<p>

"Rocky is that you?" said Jason.

"Jason!" said Rocky "Yes it's me."

"Well it's been a long time. I can never forget the moment I replaced you as the red ranger and all." said Rocky "Or when you became the Gold Ranger."

"This isn't our universe anymore." said Jason "By the way, what year did you drop from Rocky? I'd like to know now."

"2005." said Rocky "But this is already 1981 and not our world as we know it. It can't be explained we're all getting dubbed as we entered."

"Believe it or not, I'm currently staying in the year 2011 of this world." said Jason "I don't know how sooner or later, we could set the timeline to normal. Adam's story is funnier. He said he was watching Power Rangers Treasure Force that he got here back in Korea, a franchise I never heard of. Well, I know or have heard that they show Power Rangers there but I never realized that they were events from another place of existence."

"Far fetched." said Rocky "Too bad I don't have my powers to help you guys. By the way, who are these two new friends of yours."

"This is Hoji and the other is Kouta." said Jason.

"Nice to meet you." said Rocky "So you're Power Rangers too from this world?"

"That's Super Sentai." said Jason "Well me and Tommy are field commanders now for a new alliance. Many of the Super Sentai dudes are pretty nice. Just wait 'til you meet the Supreme Commander himself."

"But it would be pretty important we must find the United Alliance of Evil." said Hoji.

"United Alliance of Evil? I thought they were already destroyed." said Rocky.

"Not quite." said Jason "When their old leader Dark Specter was destroyed and Zordon blew himself up only to live again, it was the end of it. However in this world, a mad genocidal and ruthless nobleman gathered several villains from the past by bringing them back to life. Believe me- he'll scare you a lot more than Lord Zedd ever did."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Black Magma fortress the United Alliance of Evil reperesentatives managed to enter. Tranza and Trakeena entered.<p>

"Hey what the? Intruders. This isn't good!" said Hedrian.

"You dare to infiltrate our headquarters?" said Fuehrer Hell Saturn.

"Don't mistake us for anything." said Tranza "As you know, we are here to help you defeat the Sun Vulcan trio."

"Oh, it's them again!" said Hedrian "I lost a crate of diamonds over…"

"Silence." said Fuehrer Hell Saturn "Well Hedrian, shut up or be shut down."

"Yes master." said Hedrian who was grumbling in her mind.

_I'll take over this fortress if that's the last thing I'll ever do. _said Hedrian.

"Very well then, speak what is your proposal?" said Fuehrer Hell Saturn.

"Sire, may I present to you Heater Beetle." said Tranza "With your help, we can actually put a chill to that solar powered trio."

"And it's going to be a very hot weather." said Trakeena.

"I hope this plan works." said Fuehrer Hell Saturn.

* * *

><p>The Sun Vulcan team returned to the base. They were Ryuusuke Oowashi, Kiniya Samejima and Asao Hyuu. They were with Commander Daizaburou Arashiyama and his daughter Misa Arashiyama. CC the speaking dog was also there.<p>

"It looks kind of silent lately. But I do have my doubts that they have given up." said Ryuusuke "I however may have to change my mind about the space shuttle research."

"Don't worry, I think Takayuki Hiba could take over if you do so." said Kiniya.

Just then, reports of Black Magma attacking reached the Sun Vulcan trio.

"Looks like we have to go." said Ryuusuke.

"What the? This is even worse, the temperature is rising up by woah! It's really skyrocketing isn't it?" said Kiniya.

"Oh my. The temperature is already very high." said Ryuusuke "This has to be the work of Black Magma."

"Or with new allies. In fact we are here to stop their alliance." said Hoji.

"New allies?" asked Ryuusuke.

"That's right. The United Alliance of Evil has come here to team up with Black Magma to destroy you guys. It's pretty complex but you'll understand the harshness of the situation soon." said Hoji.

The Sand Vulcan, the Shark Machine and the Panther Machine left to investigate the incident.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Tokyo where Rocky, Jason, Hoji and Kouta were scouting, they realized that the surroundings were getting hot.<p>

"What the? It's suddenly warming up. I feel like I'm being roasted alive." said Jason.

They had noticed that the waters were starting to boil.

"Could this be a work of the United Alliance of Evil?" said Hoji "What if they had secured an alliance with Black Magma? This is really a hard situation to deal with."

"It's slow rising heat." said Kouta "Somehow, they intend to force the city to surrender. Whatever it is, I think it's another monster of the day or of the week, whatever. What the, it's cooling down again."

"Wow, it's that hot." said Rocky "Then it's cooling down."

"We have to go now Rocky. By the way, you'll need a place to standby." said Jason.

Jason pressed a button which opened a door out of thin air to the Search Guard Time Train.

"Woah!" said Rocky "Very awesome vehicle that can go tangible and intangible, visible and invisible with its riders."

"Just get in there. By the way, it has its automatic remote control. We have to fight the United Alliance of Evil. You have no powers as of right now." said Jason.

"I understand." said Rocky.

* * *

><p>Somewhere the Sun Vulcan team were trying to deal with the problem. They saw the United Alliance of Evil together with Fuehrer Black Saturn, Hedrian, Tranza and Trakeena showed up. Also the monster Heater Beetle was there.<p>

"What the? The Black Magma has new allies. I wonder if that woman is Queen Hedrian's sister or something." said Vul Eagle I.

"I am not Queen Hedrian's sister. I am Trakeena of Scorpius." said Trakeena.

"That's right." said Tranza "The United Alliance of Evil has come to this place."

"You will not be a match for us." said Trakeena.

The Sun Vulcan team tried to fight against Tranza and Trakeena but to no avail. Tranza and Trakeena fired their projectile shots to hurt them.

"Now show what you can do Heater Beetle." said Trakeena "Roast them up."

"With pleasure Trakeena-sama." said Heater Beetle.

He began to roast the Sun Vulcan team with an intense heat wave.

* * *

><p>Just then Jason, Hoji and Kouta showed up. They transformed into Red Ranger I, Deka Blue and Hurricane Yellow.<p>

"It's you people again." said Tranza "You just don't give up do you?"

"Wherever there is evil, we will fight." said Red Ranger I.

Unfortunately they had arrived too late. Vul Eagle I, Vul Shark and Vul Panther were now suffering from heat seizes.

"The heroes, they're burning… literally." said Deka Blue.

Deka Blue entered into SWAT mode to fire his powerful shots. They used the Search Guard Time Train switch to escape the battle.

"We've got to escape." said Jason "But we can't rely on the Search Guard Time Train all the time due to fuel."

On the other hand, he was amazed to see that there was one who looked like Rita Repulsa. That was Hedrian.

Rocky said in the train, "Woah. I was kind of scared about the train moving on its own."

"We've got to take them to their base." said Jason "The three of them are in severe burning. I think we're near their base already. Now let's get down."

Commander Arashiyama found the whole team, now out of suit.

"This is bad. Very bad." said Commander Arashiyama.

Misa Arashiyama said, "This is serious. By the way, thanks whoever you may be."

Jason, Hoji and Kouta were thinking of how they can counter the problem. They had cold packs placed on Sun Vulcan team and soaked in a whole tub of water.

"It will take some time before their body normalizes." said Hoji "Ranru's first aid manual really works."

"She must have written it with Billy too." said Jason amazed.

"Possibly." said Hoji "I've talked to Billy and he's like another Ranru. Hee hee. I wonder if he's got any interest in her? I honestly think he's got an interest in her."

"That's just possible. Anything's possible right now." said Jason.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a local amusement park, those who used to fight as Denzimen were getting concerned about the fight. IC the robot dog sacrificed himself to save the world. It wasn't a very easy task.<p>

"I wonder how the Sun Vulcan team is coping up with their fight." said Ippei "I wonder if we need to fight once more."

"I hope not." said Daigorou who was chewing on anpan bread.

"I was wondering what's causing the heat to go up and down so suddenly." said Jun Kiyama.

Just as they were speaking, Cole was suddenly transported into the Sun Vulcan universe by Aka Red.

"Aka Red… what the? What's going on?" said Cole.

"There's no time to explain Cole." said Aka Red "Your heart tells you that the Sun Vulcan team needs help. We must go and assist them now."

Cole arrived in the amusement park where the Denzimen were.

"What the?" said the Denzimen. They saw Cole who was dressed up in his standard clothes.

"Well I'm Cole and I have a message for you guys. You will need to join forces with the Sun Vulcan." said Cole.

"Is this guy crazy? He may be just some foreigner who's lost his mind." said Tatsuya Midorikawa.

Just then, Aka Red came out of Cole' body to warn them. Everybody was freaked out by this partnership the two shared togeher.

"He does not lie." said Aka Red "Right now, people from the future have plagued your present. If you don't believe me, it's time to see the evidence."

"Aka Red, we need to combine back." said Cole "As you said, we are a team in spirit."

"Patience Cole. Patience." said Aka Red.

"Can we trust you then?" said Akira.

"It looks like we don't have a choice as of this time." said Daigorou.

As the Sun Vulcan team is suffering from serious burns, will the Denzimen cooperate? What is Cole's first mission?


	13. Solar Powered Electricity

**Chapter 12- Solar Powered Electricity**

In the last episode, Cole was taken by Aka Red into the past. Cole realized that his partnership with Aka Red was no ordinary one.

"This is crazy. What's really going on." said Ippei.

"I don't know who you are or what you know. Anyway I do hope you're no enemy." said Akira Momoi.

"You may not believe it but you'll see it." said Aka Red.

Aka Red began to fuse with Cole once more.

"You don't see through it that much." said Cole "Red Conqueror."

Cole transformed into the Red Conqueror.

"Woah." said the Denzimen.

"Now come follow me." said Red Conqueror "I will teleport you there to the Sun Vulcan who needs your help so they can survive through this crisis."

Red Conqueror then took them to see it for themselves.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Sun Vulcan team managed to recover from the heat stroke. Jason and Rocky were having a talk. Jason had somewhat gained some burns in the process.<p>

"Rocky, I hope you take over me." said Jason "Help lead the team to victory."

"Jason but…" said Rocky.

"I still need some treatment." said Jason "I am confident you can lead Hoji and Kouta to their victories to defeat the United Alliance of Evil from this world. You were my replacement after all."

"I will so so Jason. I will do as you wish." said Rocky.

* * *

><p>The Sun Vulcan members were recovering themselves up but they were still weakened.<p>

"You're going to need all the strength to defeat that monster." said Commander Arashiyama.

All of a sudden, Red Conqueror appeared with the Denzimen. He teleported them with their help of course.

"Woah. Where are we?" asked Ippei.

"You are now with the Sun Vulcan team." said Red Conqueror "I need your help to administer energy into their worn out bodies. They have not yet recovered from their heat stroke."

"Are you sure about this?" said Jun Kiyama.

"Just who are you?" said Misa in shock.

"Oh forgive me for my lack of courtesy. I am the Red Conqueror." said Red Conqueror "By the way, Sun Vulcan and Denziman needs to join forces if they expect to beat that monster."

Just then Cole and Aka Red defused. It shocked Misa even more but she tried to keep her calm.

"Freaky but true." said Cole "In fact, we're here to help."

"That's right. I am Aka Red, the guardian of the Sentai universe and he is Cole Evans, my partner." said Aka Red.

* * *

><p>The Sun Vulcan team and the Denzimen began to stand up and introduce themselves to each other. The Sun Vulcan team was still weakened so they were given a dose of the Denzimen's energy.<p>

"You need some energy to deal with the monster. Rocky, Jason will now test you for your future with the United Super Sentai and Power Rangers Alliance." said Red Conqueror.

"I think that can be done with solar energy." said Jun Kiyama "Solar energy is stored to produce electricity. Maybe with that, our powers can increase."

"Well said." said Ippei "But we need to train ourselves to combine both powers."

"Rocky, you are now part of the United Super Sentai and Power Rangers Alliance too." said Red Conqueror.

"An alliance?" said Rocky.

"We have no choice." said Red Conqueror "Unless we join forces, the United Alliance of Evil will conquer the Universe. On the other hand, the Denzimen and the Sun Vulcan team must team up together."

"Looks like I know what must be done." said Rocky.

The Denzimen and the Sun Vulcan team are seen training to combine solar energy with electric energy. Hour after hour, they just kept failing.

"It's just the timing really." said Vul Eagle I.

"I agree." said Denzi Red "It's hard though because there's five of us and three of you but not impossible."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Sentai Year 2011 at the New Skybase.<p>

"So Cole has fused with Aka Red after all in a rather bizarre partnership of sorts now that Aka Red can live inside of him in spirit form." said Supreme Commander Ryu "But I wonder how long his body can take all that power."

"Sir, here are the reports you wanted." said Billy "Me and Ranru have been working on measuring his body as of late. I have to say this that he's just not your normal guy anymore considering that much of our weights are destroyed from his extreme workout."

"I'm getting freaked out by all those results." said Ranru.

"I do smell love in the air." said Jasmine to the two who then came in.

"We're not dating!" said Billy and Ranru at Jasmine knocking her down.

_That girl can be kind of silly. _said Billy.

"Not surprising." said Supreme Commander Ryu "I don't think it should be surprising Aka Red chose Cole's body. My body would be too weak to handle such power. On the other hand, you said that Takeru Shiba was able to hit through his rock hard abs? Could Aka Red actually choose to possess the body of any red ranger he pleases?"

"He's powerful but not that powerful." said Ranru "What's even weirder is that although he never went to school, but he learned reading way too fast even if he's not a genius. I mean he grew up in the jungle like Jan. Jan also has a hard body too but not as hard as Cole's."

"He's gone back into the past to help the others." said Supreme Commander Ryu "I'm just glad you two wrote first aid manuals and equipped them into the train or they're goners. We will have to keep an eye on our team. They told me they found another Power Ranger. His name is Rocky. Jason told me that guy was his replacement. That reminds me, Sun Vulcan had a replacement red ranger."

* * *

><p>Back to Sentai Year 1981, at the Black Magma fortress.<p>

"Everything is going on as planned. Ha ha ha ha ha." said Hedrian.

"Indeed it is. Now the death of the Sun Vulcan team is nigh." said Fuehrer Hell Saturn.

"Don't be too confident." said Tranza "Right now, there could be a countermeasure against us. Heater Beetle should not be overestimated."

"But I'd like to lure them out." said Trakeena "And star to roast the city again. Then we can get rid of those pests in one shot."

At the city area, Heater Beetle has shown up. He was now starting the trick all over again.

"Now it's time to heat the whole city up again." said the Heater Beetle.

Tranza and Trakeena decided to do command for themselves.

"Now do what you have to do!" said Tranza.

"Yes master." said Heater Beetle.

Hedrian and Fuehrer Hell Saturn also went with them.

"Those pathetic losers will show up." said Hedrian laughing in a disturbing way.

* * *

><p>At the base, the Denzimen and the Sun Vulcan team were eating to fill themselves up. Ippei and Ryuusuke then nodded it was time to go to the battlefield.<p>

Rocky, Hoji and Kouta Bitou also went to the battlefield too.

"We're ready for action." said Rocky.

Jason had the plan of showing Ryuusuke that somebody else can take his place if he decides to leave for NASA.

* * *

><p>The evil Heater Beetle is seen heating up the whole city and making people dance on the hot floor. Trakeena and Tranza play some creepy dance music to make fun of the people with a dance number from the Machinemen, Grinams and Stingers.<p>

"Dance people dance." said Tranza and Trakeena.

Trakeena on the other hand, was wishing she were with Long. Tranza fired some projectiles to get a better number.

"This ends now!" said Red Ranger II who fired his pistol with Deka Blue straight at the monster ceasing the hot floor.

"How nice that these morons should show up?" said Trakeena "You have come to your doom."

"We're not alone." said Vul Eagle I "Behold the Denzimen has come to help us."

The Denzimen appeared on the set, each one having heard of Hedrian's return decided to stop her once and for all.

"Denzimen! Oh how I hate them!" said Hedrian.

"Well Hedrian I don't know how you returned but we're putting a stop to your evil schemes." said Denzi Red.

The Denzimen leaped into action and so did the Sun Vulcan team. Red Ranger II, Deka Blue and Hurricane Yellow also jumped into help the civilians and beat up the foot soldiers. Now it was time to face the monster.

"Fools!" said Heater Beetle "Do you think you can stop me? Ha ha ha!"

"Okay team, let's do a team attack." said Denzi Red.

The Denzimen did a hard kick on Heater Beetle which was followed by the Sun Vulcan attacking them.

"Now it's time to do our new move. The electric ball." said Vul Eagle I.

"It's time to do so." said Denzi Red.

Just then Red Conqueror showed up to the chagrin of Tranza and Trakeena.

"I think the Vulcan Ball isn't enough. Use the Super Sentai ball." said Red Conqueror.

"Amazing." said Vul Eagle I.

"I bet we can kick ass with this." said Denzi Red.

* * *

><p>The Denzimen and the Sun Vulcan all took turns in using the Super Sentai Ball, the Denzimen filling it with electricity and Vul Eagle I ending it with a kick. It hit the monster immediately causing the armor to erupt.<p>

"What the? My armor is destroyed?" said Heater Beetle.

"Impossible." said Tranza who was fighting with Red Ranger II.

"Well United Alliance of Evil, you may overpower good but only for a moment. You may kill one of us, but another takes place." said Red Ranger II.

The Sun Vulcan team and the Denzimen team still saw Heater Beetle standing but in a severely weakened condition.

"I think we can just do our regular blows." said Red Ranger II. He drew his Power Sword and cut through Heater Beetle destroying him but not without enlarging yet.

"Oh boy! Now here's to destroying you guys in battle." said Heater Beetle.

The Jaguar Vulcan and the Denzi Tiger showed up, launching each individual robot into the battlefield. Both the Sun Vulcan Robo and the Daidenzin showed up.

"Alright, let's combine our powers just as we practiced." said Denzi Red and Vul Eagle I.

Both robots came to fight the enlarged Heater Beetle. At first was seemingly tough but both used brains not brawn to knock it off course. Now it was time to combine the Aurora Plasma Return with the Electronic Full Moon cut. They were now at proper distance, making sure they don't destroy each other. At proper timing, they executed the technique destroying the monster.

"We've finally done it." said Denzi Red and Vul Eagle I.

Both Daidenzin and Sun Vulcan Robo did their pose.

* * *

><p>Back at the Black Magma base.<p>

"Oh how I hate that Trakeena." said Queen Hedrian "I met her before and I have to see her again. Her last deal failed with me."

"We'll just have to think of some other way to beat the Sun Vulcan team. They only had help from the Denzimen right now. But later, we have better strategies to think about." said Fuehrer Hell Saturn.

* * *

><p>At the Sentai Year 2011 in the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Tranza and Trakeena were getting a scolding once more.<p>

"Well Tranza, I thought you could do a better job but I was wrong. Apparently, I forgot that you were just a kid who skipped puberty to become an adult." said Radiguet.

"Well you are nothing more than an impatient brat!" said Tranza.

Tranza tried to attack Radiguet but only to get knocked down by an energy blast. It was basically a Megatron to Starscream argument.

"Well Tranza I do hope you realize who's now more powerful between you and me." said Radiguet.

"Sorry master. I see my place now." said Tranza.

_Not exactly. _said Tranza.

The Questers were observing things.

_These two remind me of Ryuon and Gaja but much cooler. But Radiguet's really a bad-ass boss, more bad-ass than Ryuon. _said Gai.

After all the wreckage, Radiguet got a glass of red wine to drink. He turned on the MP3 player to listen to the Devil's trill by Giuseppi Tartini while preparing for another list of possible executions to do.

_Well music by humans ain't so bad after all. I might need to seize a human whose musical talent is that great to be my new Maria. _said Radiguet.

But then Flurious in a butler's outfit at bad timing spilled some of the wine on Radiguet's leg.

"Flurious could you watch where you are pouring that wine? That's the highest value of Machalian wine!" said Radiguet.

"Sorry master. I didn't know…" said Flurious.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Get lost! you snowman" said Radiguet who then fired projectile blasts at Flurious.

"Yes master." said Flurious who was wishing to overthrow his abusive master.

Flurious walked away pretty much battered. Trakeena was also thinking of one way or another to torture Sakura her new rival after Radiguet had also punished her for failure.

_Next we meet Sakura, it may be your last. _said Trakeena. She had gotten every book on Vyram torture which she can use to get even sooner or later.

* * *

><p>The heroes can be seen at the amusement park where the Denzimen were. Jason's burn mark was taken care of.<p>

"Well Rocky all I can say is, I'm really proud of you." said Jason.

"So Zordon is still alive?" said Rocky "I can't believe Zordon sent a message and that he's not trapped in a time warp anymore. I can't believe one of the bad guys looked like Rita Repulsa. Hate to think if she wore that after she and Lord Zedd were married with that metal afro."

"Well this world is full of surprises." said Jason "There will be some villains that exactly look like those from our world. I can see it in my dreams."

The Sun Vulcan trio was suddenly met by Takayuki.

"Hi Ryuusuke." said Takayuki.

"Takayuki." said Ryuusuke.

"Anyway, I was still thinking about me going to NASA." said Takayuki.

"I think you can pursue it." said Takayuki Hiba "Besides, Commander Arashiyama will always know where to find a good replacement."

"That replacement could be you." said Ryuusuke.

Kiniya and Asao were thinking whether or not the new leader will be just as great.

"Whatever the decision is, we will grow to accept it." said Kiniya.

Just then a dog passed by and barked at Asao causing him to fall down. How funny.

Jason and Rocky were remembering the time when Rocky replaced him as the red ranger.

"Well, I might as well offer the others to go to the amusement park on their leaves. Oh my, it's too bad I killed my ex-girlfriend's younger brother out of duty. Sigh." said Hoji.

"Anyway, I do hope you find another one Hoji. And I wish you better luck with whoever that girl will be." said Kouta.

Cole was there with them saying, "I hope so."

But again, his mind was dreaming he and Sakura were holding hands with each other and dating one another. Then he returned to reality that quick.

The Denzimen can be seen going back to their office at the amusement park. Jason and the others including Cole rode back the Search Guard Time Train. Cole realized that the emergency time travels can be a burden as well.

_With great power comes great responsibility. _said Aka Red in Cole' mind.

_I understand that Aka Red. _said Cole.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the New Skybase. Zordon was there to greet them and so was Director Aya. Cole then came to resume his training.<p>

"Rocky." said the MMPR team.

"So Jason, you did bring your replacement after all." said Zordon "However, he will no longer hold the Red Ranger powers. From now on, he will fight as Zeo Ranger III."

"Congratulations Rocky." said Jason "Now you are part of us."

Adam Park gave Rocky a pat on the shoulder.

"Welcome Rocky to our alliance. Now you'll help us beat the new United Alliance of Evil." said Adam Park.

Adam Park then was thinking about his time travel adventurer with the Operation Overdrive which he found was dull and boring. He was glad to be near the Boukengers. He was thinking about learning military tactics from Sakura and Satoru. He considered Souta to be a cool gadget invetor.

_The Boukengers, I'd like to fight together with them with Ranru, Banban Akaza, Nanami Nono and Makito Ozu. _said Adam.

"Adam… Adam…" said Jason snapping his fingers

"Oh sorry I got lost." said Adam Park "I was just thinking of adventuring with the Boukengers."

"Well we may all get to do so." said Jason.

Then we see Jason and Rocky stand side by side, saluting towards the empty vastness of space looking at the comet.


	14. Gymnastics vs Jaryuu

**Chapter 13- Gymnastics vs. Jaryuu**

* * *

><p>Author's note: This entry is dedicated to the fact that Kimberly left the MMPR team for the reason of pursuing gymnastics allowing Katherine to step in to take her place. She was supposedly for the Battle Fever J arc (where Diane Martin was replaced by Maria Nagisa) but I found it in Goggle V instead. Catherine Sutherland replaced Amy Jo Johnson due to the latter's decision to pursue further careers which made me very sad leading to the stupid dear John letter episode in Zeo.<p>

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase in the Sentai Year 2011, the Super Sentai and Power Rangers were starting to get to know each other. Meanwhile Bulk and Skull are fascinated with working for Professor Makino.<p>

"Hey Skull, you know, this guy Professor Makino is really better than Professor Phenomenus. Yo. We get to see a lot of dangerous stuff." said Bulk.

"He's just as wacky but more efficient." said Skull "Oh I can't forget the last time we really went the Inca pyramids and nearly got smashed. How cool was that? I mean, those Boukenger guys are really cool too. We never get to see this much action back from where we came from."

They were shipping some valuables for the museum. They were to descend down to the museum. The Gokaigers' ship was finished with its repairs but they decided to help the New Skybase to get the money they need to buy stuff on Earth.

Professor Makino found his two assistants, "Well once we're done, we're going to review more of the SPD's findings of aliens."

"That's cool sir." said Bulk "By the way, I just want to eat some of Genta's curry as soon as we're done."

"You can. Well you boys have made me proud but I do worry that we could be having some loopholes in security." said Professor Makino.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Tommy was still determined to actually bring back one important part of his past- Kimberly. Realizing she had never met anyone had made him see what was going on- she didn't want to be in his way of his ranger duties. He had realized that many of the older Super Sentai warriors can't be easily found.<p>

_I wonder where Banba is already and the other Sentai warriors at this time? I'd like to meet more as much as possible, even if I have to meet them in their old age. Kimberly how I really missed you to the point me and Katherine broke up! _said Tommy.

Meanwhile the new heroes had been chosen ahead. Now they are Satoru, Gunpei, Rocky, Tsubasa and Kimberly. Billy and Ranru are seen preparing the new breakfast for them all with the help of Genta.

"Itadakimasu!" said Genta "Behold the scientifically prepared cuisine of Billy-sama."

"Here's our scientifically formulated breakfast for you all." said Billy "By the way, give Ranru the credit for the idea and Genta for cooking."

"Oh Billy you're just being too modest." said Ranru.

"I have to admit Ranru is that, the Abarangers do speak too well of you and so do Marika or Jasmine as you call her and Umeko especially during that incident with the revived Evorian. By the way, I do hope you can find a way to free Mikoto from his mind control soon." said Billy.

"Oh sure. Oh yeah I forgot, it's time for Cole's training for him to learn to bond with Aka Red." said Ranru "His powers are pretty unstable as of right now. We did create specially formulated food for him. He does easily get hungry after he transforms into the Red Conqueror while his body burns all that fat, creating his really firm abs. It's as if his body is zero fat."

"Oh thanks for reminding me Ranru." said Billy.

"Cole gets hungry too fast." said Genta "But can't blame him, handling the power of 34 red rangers with Aka Red is hard work. Got to go now."

Genta skipped hastily to the kitchen to prepare Cole' meals.

* * *

><p>The two walked away, Tommy thought, <em>Well I wonder what's going on with these two? Oh that Cole is really something. Defeating Serpentera so easily may be proof he's no ordinary human and how his body easily burns all that fat.<em>

"Well this mission is going to be pretty exciting." said Rocky "I have to admit, first I was a stranded guy, now I'm fighting by your side Satoru."

"I did have fun talking to Adam." said Satoru "That guy's somewhat a psychic to know some of the events in this universe. Oh I wonder how did the idea of Power Rangers Treasure Force come from. And then he told me about the boring Operation Overdrive team."

"I am concerned what could be the next move of the United Alliance of Evil." said Gunpei "I wonder if some people in Gaiarc are part of it too or will soon join them."

"I wonder what evil plot does the United Alliance of Evil have now?" said Kimberly "But we've got to check it out."

Tommy was with them and said, "Apparently, they're introducing new technology into the past. I fear if this continues, Radiguet can start to alter the timeline. Feeling through his troops, I can feel he intimidates his followers more than Dark Specter did with the previous incarnation. I could be wrong but why do I somewhat see the possibility he could desire one of our women to be his new queen in the place of Astronema?"

"Well if I'm who he wants, forget it. There is no way I'd like to be his bride. It's an awful thought." said Kimberly shrugging in disbelief.

"We've got to be ready for the worst." said Satoru who in his mind was seeing Cole as a nuisance to getting Sakura. But he wasn't so open to her and all.

She remembered the time when Lord Zedd once desired her but fortunately the obsession didn't linger. Radiguet, well it could linger for all he cares.

Sakura them dropped by and said, "Well Satoru, I do hope you do well with your mission. If you need us all, we can drop by too. Oh, I really forgot. I've got to go help Marika Reimon finish the reports."

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was preparing another diabolical scheme.<p>

"Looks like we're going to need better plans to defeat the United Super Sentai and Power Rangers Alliance? Any bright ideas? To be honest, all your ideas are failing me and I am NOT getting much fresh blood!" said Radiguet grumbling.

"Well sire, I suggest we might as well send Ryuon with Gaja, Yaiba and Shizuka." said Tranza.

"Aside from that, what's next Tranza? You're not even doing any better either." said Radiguet.

"Well look who's talking!" said Tranza "As said only if I called the shots, we'd win!"

Flurious then came into the room with his body full of soot from cleaning the rifles of the United Alliance of Evil. He begged Radiguet to send him to a mission.

"Oh sir what about sending me? I can prove to you I'm better than Ryuon." said Flurious.

"Oh be silent." said Gaja pushing him aside with telekinesis.

_I'll show you all… I can climb my ranks here. _said Flurious.

"What about this sire? Since Deathdark creates monsters from animal genes, I suggest it's time we insert some strange DNA into their creation." said Ryuon "I suggest my blood can do it."

"Very well then, maybe monster collaboration should be the next strategy towards our time related schemes." said Radiguet.

Gaja was still upset about being made one step lower than Ryuon as Radiguet favored Ryuon more than him.

_I hate Ryuon and I would rather remained imprisoned instead of joining this foolish alliance! _said Gaja angrily.

* * *

><p>At the Sentai Year 1982, a pretty blonde haired woman from Power Rangers Year 2005 also managed to drop by. What has gone wrong with Tommy's era?<p>

"Oh this isn't good." said Katherine "Oh crud… my speech patterns are changing. I can read Japanese. This is so… crazy."

She was right now just in London. Although she and Tommy were over, they did maintain their friendship. She was hoping Tommy might find his true love once more if need be. She was in the city hoping to find some help. She was suddenly so lucky run across Satoru and his team who were taking a car from SGS. Satoru was riding a motorcycle.

"Kat?" said Kimberly.

"Kimberly?" said Katherine.

"So you also landed in this new world too?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes." said Katherine "I was in London back from where we came from. I had my role as a script writer. Actually I've been free as a bird. What about you?"

"Actually Kat, I never met anyone. I threw Tommy away because I felt like I was getting on the way." said Kimberly.

"That was kind of cruel." said Katherine.

"I told him everything though. I find it weird we're now on the same boat- both his former loves. I hope he doesn't cross the border to want us both." said Kimberly.

"It can't be denied that I'm also having a lot of suitors lately." said Katherine.

Rocky also ran to hug her. He remembered their times from MMPR to Zeo.

"Kat how are you? Long time no see!" said Rocky.

"I'm doing well. Looks like a legendary war is about to be fought after all as I saw in my dream. I've never seen so many Power Rangers gather together in one place but they were not of our world and a giant brain looking spaceship. That dream was a nightmare." said Katherine.

"Oh I did read your play. It was so good." said Rocky "And Kimberly's music, they're so great."

"I'm a fan of them too. In fact, I'm using her songs for my plays." said Katherine.

"Oh they're my new friends here. This is Satoru, Gunpei and Tsubasa." said Kimberly "By the way, we'll just have to take you to the Search Guard Time Train."

"Search Guard Time Train?" asked Katherine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Goggle V team were patrolling the city for any signs of Deathdark. We see Kenichi, Kanpei, Saborou, Futoshi and Miki patrolling the area. Unfortunately then ran into the United Alliance of Evil.<p>

"These are the Goggle V." said Ryuon "We might as well crush them when we have the chance."

"Woah!" said Kenichi looking at them "Deathdark outdid themselves this time."

"Telekinetic crush force." said Gaja who began to push them aside.

The Goggle V team immediately transformed into their team colors and did their roll call.

"Goggle Red!"

"Goggle Black!"

"Goggle Blue!"

"Goggle Yellow!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Dai Sentai Goggle V!"

Karths and Jaryuu soldiers began to show up left and right. Fortunately Satoru and his team arrived to help the Goggle V.

"Cease it right there Ryuon!" said Satoru.

"We're here to stop you!" said Kimberly.

"What? Our chances to win are ruined. I hate you guys!" said Ryuon.

"Ryuon so you never mend your ways do you?" said Satoru "I wonder what you were doing while you were returned back to a human?"

"I was living my life as a pickpocket thanks to you but now I am back for vengeance." said Ryuon.

Satoru called for the role call. Now the heroes from the future transformed into Bouken Red, Go-on Black, Zeo Ranger III, Magiyellow and Pink Ranger I.

"The fiery adventurer Bouken Red!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-on Black!"

"Zeo Ranger III!"

"The galloping thunder element! The Yellow Magician, MagiYellow!"

"Pink Ranger!"

"New Power Rangers?" said Katherine.

"Not exactly." said Bouken Red.

The fight occurred with the Goggle V gaining an edge. Bouken Red released the Drill Crusher to fire a shot enabling their retreat.

"We'll get them somehow." said Ryuon who noticed they're gone "Meanwhile, we've got to focus on the Deathdark alliance."

The Goggle V team introduced themselves and so did Satoru's team of the episode together with Katherine.

"So what's really going on?" asked Kenichi.

"Long story really." said Satoru "As you know, those guys are not from Deathdark but from the United Alliance of Evil. They are seeking to destroy every last Super Sentai force back in their time periods."

"Heavy." said Kanpei "So you're really from the future are you?"

On the other hand, Kimberly was pretty entertained to hear about Miki being a gymnast.

* * *

><p>At the Deathdark headquarters…<p>

"It seems we are having powerful opponents." said Fuehrer Taboo.

"Indeed master." said Deathmark.

"Sire, allow me to go and search for these guys." said Deathgiller.

All of a sudden Ryuon, Gaja, Yaiba and Shizuka entered.

"What the?" said Mazurka.

"It seems we have some unwelcomed guests after all." said Deathmark.

"We are the United Alliance of Evil." said Ryuon introducing himself "I am Ryuon the Jaryuu king, he is Gaja the high priest of Gordom and the next two are Yaiba and Shizuka. We are here to help you defeat the Goggle V."

"So what's your proposal?" said Deathmark.

"We are here to lend to you my very own DNA." said Ryuon.

"What?" said Deathmark.

"It could be your key to victory." said Gaja.

"There's no harm in trying." said Mazurka "Very well then, we accept your proposal."

Ryuon began to bleed himself, releasing his own blood into a test tube. His wound then accelerated in its healing. The Madaraman assigned to do so began to pour Ryuon's blood right into the monster making machine. A dragon-like creature appeared.

"Behold Jaryuu Mozoo." said Jaryuu Mozoo.

"At this point on, this monster will be serving Deathdark." said Ryuon "And we will be helping you get rid of the Goggle V and their new allies."

"It's now time to test his abilities." said Deathgiller "We might as well test his combat abilities on field."

Jaryuu Mozoo was sent on the field to test his combat abilities.

"Now it's time to test his abilities." said Deathgiller.

Jaryuu Mozoo began spewing up huge balls of fire. The Goggle V team immediately responded into the battlefield with Bouken Red, Go-on Black, Zeo Ranger III, Magi Yellow and Pink Ranger I.

"It's a new monster." said Goggle Red.

"Surprised Goggle V?" said Deathgiller "Now Jaryuu Mozoo show us your abilities against them."

Jaryuu Mozoo started throwing molten rocks which were hard to dodge.

"Hot! Hot!" said Pink Ranger I.

Pink Ranger I tried to shoot her arrow at Jaryuu Mozoo only to discover he was fast enough to scorch the arrows.

"He's too fast." said Pink Ranger I.

The Goggle V team were being hit by the meteors. They tried the Goggle Victory Flash but it failed.

"At last, we've got a monster immune to the Goggle Victory Flash." said Deathgiller "And we didn't need to do anything else."

"Oh this is great. Very great." said Mazurka.

"Let's try the Drill Crusher." said Bouken Red. The Acceltector vest and the Drill Crusher finally appeared with his team doing the formation but still it failed. It was revealed that Jaryuu Mozoo was powered by the Gordom engine too.

"What the? Gordom Engine?" said Bouken Red "This monster is too powerful."

"I think we've got to retreat." said Goggle Blue "We're no match for him."

"I can't agree more than that." said Goggle Red.

"Well, retreat? I've got the fast solution." said Bouken Red "But it's not going to be always used."

"But first a distraction." said Magi Yellow who casted his lightning to crash on the others.

"Okay, one, two, three…" said Bouken Red.

The Search Guard Time Train appeared and teleported them out of quick distance.

"Those cowards will be back." said Deathgiller.

"Hee hee. Looks like it's time to commence stage two." said Ryuon.

"What would that be now?" said Shizuka.

"That would be we would try to get Mt. Fuji to erupt with Jaryuu Mozoo." said Yaiba "We agreed to help Fuehrer Taboo do it."

"I agree with you but it does require some time." said Ryuon "And unfortunately, our monster is quite exhausted."

"I need more rest." said Jaryuu Mozoo.

"He needs to rest now." said Shizuka "If not, we can't proceed with the plan to let Mt. Fuji erupt."

"Retreat then!" said Deathgiller.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Goggle V team and Satoru's team were thinking of a solution towards the problem.<p>

"I think we should try to get it cooled down first before we attack that angry fire breathing dragon." said Satoru.

"But how do we do that?" asked Katherine.

"I think we can send you to the future for that." said Kimberly "Or we could ask Ranru and Billy to do some analytical steps."

"Well the enemy is about fire." said Rocky "I guess we should think of cooling it off. So I was thinking about it that we should try to cool the enemy down. Billy usually had some techniques. Ranru has hers too."

"On the other hand, I have noticed that the monster seems to have the tendency to overheat too." said Satoru.

"We've got to figure it out." said Kimberly "Where do we get also much cold?"

* * *

><p>At the Deathdark fortress, the forces of evil were now ready for their next move.<p>

"So it looks like the monster isn't so perfect after all?" said Fuehrer Taboo "On the other hand, when can we begin to erupt Mt. Fuji? I can't wait for it to erupt prematurely."

"Nothing's perfect." said Ryuon "Our plan will soon be in action but Jaryuu Mozoo needs some energy to be powered up from."

"He just needs rest." said Gaja "The Gordom engine inside him may not be so ready to adopt to Deathdark's technology."

Will the Deathdark succeed in blowing up Japan? Will Satoru and his team succeed in finding a way to outsmart the monster? Find out the exciting conclusion… next chapter.


	15. Deathdark Gets Cold

**Chapter 14- Deathdark Gets Cold**

In the last chapter, the Goggle V team were defeated by Jaryuu Mozoo. However they have noticed that Jaryuu Mozoo could overheat or they need to cool him down. But they are facing the challenge of not getting singed by such an awful heat.

"The lightning trick did get us out this time but not next time. We just got lucky for now." said Tsubasa.

"I honestly think it's going to take a lot more than that to prevent being singed to death by that new monster." said Satoru "It's going to take brains and not brawn to beat that monster. That's the whole idea how we win. We win by both brains and brawn but mostly brains. I think Kimberly has her brains here right now."

"I was thinking about it though, we need to figure out what Deathdark and the United Alliance of Evil are doing right now. Maybe it's time to split up the team for now. Katherine should stay here though to act as monitor. The Search Guard Time Train can release the spy camera into space." said Rocky.

"I can agree to that. I don't have any powers as of right now." said Katherine "Kimberly I do wish you the best."

"Thanks Kat." said Kimberly.

Gunpei then replied, "Like every good policeman does, scout the area. We really do need all the help we can get."

"I don't know how the enemy could survive the Goggle Victory Flash." said Kenichi "What if Deathdark has found a solution for al their problems?"

"There is a possibility to that." said Kanpei "Or that it's futuristic equipment. I have a feeling soon enough, we'll need to develop a stronger fighting technique but maybe now is not the time."

"I was thinking about it that the monster does get overheated." said Satoru "So it may be best we use our brawns to attack the monster."

"I did observe that the new Deathdark monster does have the tendency to break down. I don't think he can take much of his powers. We have to figure out how it can be outsmarted into using its powers too much." said Saborou.

"Or better yet, if chance comes, cool it!" said Kimberly.

Everybody was in deep thought. They had to find a way to distract the forces of Deathdark and the United Alliance of Evil.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the forces of darkness namely the Jaryuu and the United Alliance of Evil are seen planting bombs in certain locations which will go off as soon as Mt. Fuji explodes.<p>

"This plan should work well." said Ryuon "Gaja, prepare the bombs."

"Yes Ryuon-sama." said Gaja grumbling.

Shizuka and Yaiba began to prepare everything.

"It would be enjoyable if I can kill Masumi myself here. He killed me the last time, I want to return the favor." said Yaiba of the Darkness.

The bombs were thermally activated- it takes intense heat from a volcano for them to explode and cause a massive explosion. Deathgiller and Mazurka were getting delighted with the new plan.

"This is marvelous Deathgiller. Fuehrer Taboo is most likely going to reward us greatly for this when we succeed." said Mazurka.

"Well then, looks like the heat process will take some time." said Deathgiller "But it would be interesting to drown the Goggle V in the lava."

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, Flurious had stowed away in the Vylock trying to prove himself worthy to the United Alliance of Evil for a higher position than a slave. Flurious was at the Vylock, hoping to show his worth to his emperor, hiding somewhere. He snuck out to get into battle.<p>

_I'll make a surprise attack against the Goggle V and those meddling Power Rangers and Super Sentai warriors then Radiguet will have to promote me, the greatest warrior in the universe. _said Flurious.

Flurious managed to use a few Karths from Gaja.

"Listen up and listen well, we will destroy those meddling Power Rangers and Super Sentai." said Flurious marching.

While he was talking, he falls down out of his clumsiness.

* * *

><p>The Goggle V and Satoru's team decided to split into two to figure out where the United Alliance of Evil was holding its operations and contact each other.<p>

"The United Alliance of Evil is kind of hard to find." said Miki "Oh Goggle V, let's disguise ourselves first to outsmart them."

"I can't object to that." said Kenichi "As said, warfare must be won as subtly as possible if we are to win."

The Goggle V team disguised themselves to avoid detection. Kimberly also brought disguises for her team. They were just near Mt. Fuji where Deathdark activities were reported by the spy camera provided by Katherine.

"Thanks Kimberly." said Satoru "You're always a strategist to carry around."

"Okay team, let's get ready." said Kimberly. She threw a smokescreen and they looked like old people wearing senior citizen clothes.

"Oh my, I'm old." said Satoru "And we sound old but we don't feel old."

Everybody laughed at their altered appearances.

"It's all part of my scheme. We have to look weak and senile to win this battle and we'll find out how we can defeat them." said Kimberly who "Well, the crutches should add effect. Remember pretend to be sickly and that we're just passing by. We can't afford to lose!"

Just as they had their old man gag, they realized that bombs were planted throughout the whole city.

"So they're planning to bomb the whole city." said Satoru "This is bad. Very bad. I wonder where they are heading to."

"We better use sneak methods. Kimberly's disguises that we are old people is pretty funny. Oh yeah, let's contact the Goggle V team with what we've found to defeat the Deathdark's plot with the United Alliance of Evil." said Gunpei.

* * *

><p>The Goggle V team who were clueless realized that something was going on. They hid somewhere. Just then Katherine also contacted them.<p>

"According to the spy camera, Deathdark is somewhere near Mt. Fuji. I think the monster is heating up the volcano."

"What? Oh no!" said Kenichi.

The Goggle V team finally transformed, getting ready for anything that could happen. They were however resorting to sneaking attacks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the "senior citizens" were just around Mt. Fuji. Satoru realized that Flurious was just right in there.<p>

_Flurious… I wonder what he's going here. Maybe he's who we need to screw up the operations. That monster spews up much fire so… Flurious is ice. Man I hate to think what Ryuon would do to him with a screwed up operation. _said Satoru.

"I think I know what to do." said Kimberly "Sakura's personal nemesis Trakeena is a high command member. So maybe I can fool him."

"I wish you could Kim. Well it would definitely be to our advantage if an icy moron is going to beat Jaryuu Mozoo. The Goggle V team must be saved from such a catastrophic attack!" said Satoru.

Then Kimberly threw another instant disguise pill to the ground which she disguised herself as Trakeena.

_Here goes nothing! Now it's time to get Flurious to do his bumbling. _said Kimberly.

"Trakeena?" said the other boys.

"Why yes it's me!" said Kimberly "Well you know better to do as I say or die. Now it's time to give instructions to Flurious."

"Yes Trakeena." said the "senior citizens".

* * *

><p>Flurious and his team were marching back and forth. Kimberly disguised as Trakeena entered into the scene. Flurious ran into her.<p>

"Trakeena… sorry for sneaking out like that. I did it so I could prove my worth to the organization- the United Alliance of Evil!" said Flurious when he saw Kimberly disguised as Trakeena.

"Oh Flurious, don't be upset about it." said Kimberly disguised as Trakeena "You can prove your worth to Emperor Radiguet if you actually challenge Ryuon's monster and show them you can do a better job than he can. That way, Radiguet might promote you to a higher position or send you on a mission and maybe, even give the organization to you and abdicate his throne. He might even make you ruler of the Universe!"

"Oh thanks Trakeena." said Flurious "Boy finally somebody recognized my talents."

_It's working, it's working. Now we have a chance against the monster! _said Kimberly disguised as Trakeena.

"Oh what are you waiting for. Go to Mt. Fuji and try to prove your worth. Radiguet will forgive you for sneaking out." said Kimberly disguised as Trakeena.

* * *

><p>Flurious was finally gone. Kimberly was still disguised as Trakeena.<p>

"Hey Kim good job. You know, I do have to admit though that you don't look too much like Trakeena." said Satoru.

"Well no time to say that. We've got work to do." said Kimberly who then disguised herself as an old woman again.

The plan was really working. The Goggle V team had finally gotten into Mt. Fuji. They were informed that Satoru and his team got in there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Mt. Fuji, the "senior citizens" where now ready with their plan. They carried water balloons filled with cryogenic liquid which they had received from headquarters an hour earlier. The volcano was slowly building up.<p>

"Oh look!" said Jaryuu Mozoo "The volcano's power is rising up. Oh it would be so fun to see the volcano explode and cause much damage."

"We have prepared our teleportation system." said Deathgiller.

"Well Deathgiller, it will just be a matter of time. The whole Earth will have no choice but tu surrender to Deathdark." said Mazurka.

Flurious was thinking of waiting for the Goggle V to show up to prove his worth. The so-called "senior citizens" began to hold a protest.

"Get out of here you shenanigans." said the "senior citizens" who began throwing the balloons.

"What the? It's filled with coolant." said Jaryuu Mozoo "But it will take more than that to stop me you old men."

Just then the Goggle V team showed up and decided it was time to spill Jaryuu Mozoo's end. Goggle Yellow threw his ball at Jaryuu Mozoo.

"Back for more eh?" said Deathgiller.

"That's right." said Goggle Red "You trying to let a volcano erupt before schedule is despicable and placing thermal bombs in the city is part of your scheme. We won't allow that."

The Goggle V team did their role call.

"Goggle Red!"

"Goggle Black!"

"Goggle Blue!"

"Goggle Yellow!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Dai Sentai Goggle V!"

* * *

><p>Flurious finally got out to do something dumb. He thought Trakeena was commending him.<p>

"I'll prove my worth to you all! Ryuon just watch me become better than you!" said Flurious angrily.

"What? How could Flurious be here? He's extremely a nuisance." said Ryuon.

"He must have snuck in somewhere." said Gaja "Maybe in the baggage area judging how messed up he is."

"Oh this is bad!" said Shizuka "He'll definitely ruin our plans. Maybe I should spill him in cold blood."

Flurious decided to attack the Goggle V team.

"Look out Goggle V here I come!" said Flurious.

The Goggle V were dealing with Flurious' troops rather easily. The "senior citizens" shed their disguises to reveal they were actually Satoru and company.

"What's going on?" asked Flurious.

"Well we nailed you now snowman!" said Satoru "Everybody morph!"

They morphed into Bouken Red, Go-on Black, Zeo Ranger III, Magi Yellow and Pink Ranger I.

"The fiery adventurer Bouken Red!"

"Dash Dynamic! Go-on Black!"

"Zeo Ranger III!"

"The galloping thunder element! The Yellow Magician, MagiYellow!"

"Pink Ranger!"

Flurious began to use his ice powers and just at that moment, he was overloaded.

"Look Flurious is going crazy! Now time to use his ice powers!" said Go-on Black.

"I'm with you." said Magi Yellow.

Go-on Black and Magi Yellow took the advantage to throw him out of balance.

His ice powers hit Jaryuu Mozoo freezing the monster disempowering it.

"What?" said Ryuon "That Flurious' interference is costing us dearly. The monster is being frozen and we can't use his powers to the full."

Flurious was knocked down and Jaryuu Mozoo lost his ice powers. Now the team was even. Jaryuu soldiesr together with Karths and Madaramen began filling the area leaving the heroes to do battle.

The Goggle V team used their basic gymnastic moves to beat the footmen. Goggle Yellow used his hammer to crush the Karths to pieces.

Bouken Red, Go-on Black, Zeo Ranger III, Magi Yellow and Pink Ranger I were also involved in the battle. Bouken Red drew the Golden Sword technique, Go-on Black used his sniper abilities to take away foes from afar, Zeo Ranger III used his dive attack, Magi Yellow used some boxing and Pink Ranger I fired some arrows at the Madaramen.

"Well it's up to me now to further weaken the monster." said Goggle Pink.

Goggle Pink revealed her hypnotic powers this time targeting Flurious to further attack Jaryuu Mozoo.

_Now everything as planned. Kimberly, it's time to put this snowman to our advantage! Now it's time to use my hypnosis. _said Goggle Pink.

"PINK HEART!"

Flurious was under under the influence of Goggle Pink.

"Oh what a woman!" said Flurious as he saw an image of Miki dressed up as an ice queen.

"You love me don't you Flurious. If you do, attack Jaryuu Mozoo. Show your love for me Flurious." said Goggle Pink.

"Of course anything my love." said Flurious now under hypnotic influence.

"Flurious what are you doing?" said Gaja in anger.

"Damn it! That Flurious is so annoying!" said Ryuon.

"Pitiful he's not." said Yaiba.

"Must attack monster! Must attack monster!" said Flurious under the influence of the Pink Heart.

Flurious used more of his ice power to weaken the monster before being knocked out.

"Let's get out of here." said Ryuon to the others as they picked Flurious up to make sure Radiguet punishes him later.

"Now it's time to finish the monster." said Goggle Red "Goggle Victory Flash."

* * *

><p>As they did their technique, this time it succeeded. Jaryuu Mozoo's skin had broken terribly that he could be defeated. He finally fell down dead.<p>

"We did it! We managed to beat him but not without the help of a dumb snowman." said Goggle Red.

"Well brains work!" said Goggle Pink.

He was now knocked out and the Gordom engine failed. The Jaryuu Kong was launched into battle.

"Well let's just leave the battle to the Goggle V team." said Bouken Red "Let's just observe it now."

* * *

><p>The Goggle Caesar was launched. Goggle Jet, Goggle Tank and Goggle Dump were launched into the battle. Goggle Black and Goggle Pink were in the Goggle Caesar. The Goggle Robo was now formed.<p>

Goggle Robo began to battle Jaryuu Mozoo. Jaryuu Mozoo began spewing out flames from the robot. However there was much snow left behind by Flurious.

"I think I know what to do." said Goggle Blue "If we can ram him into the snow, he'll be weakened."

"That's a good suggestion." said Goggle Yellow.

"Okay Goggle Black, fire a missile at the monter." said Goggle Red.

"Sure thing." said Goggle Black.

"One missile coming up." said Goggle Pink.

With that one missile shot, Jaryuu Mozoo was knocked into the snow.

"Alright let's finish this! Goggle Laser Sword!" said Goggle Red.

"Goggle Laser Sword." said Goggle Blue.

"Goggle Laser Sword." said Goggle Yellow.

Goggle Robo finally performed its finishing attack on Jaryuu Kong, taking Jaryuu Mozoo with it.

* * *

><p>At the Deathdark headquarters, Fuehrer Taboo was punishing both Deathgiller and Mazurka with his laser beams. Deathmark was there to watch them.<p>

"Forgive us sire!" said both Deathgiller and Mazurka.

"The plan could have gone so well but you failed." said Fuehrer Taboo "And you Deathmark, think of another plan to defeat the Goggle V."

Then Deathmark also got a laser beam punishment.

"Yes sire." said Deathmark, Deathgiller and Mazurka.

* * *

><p>The heroes were finally celebrating their victory. Satoru was now climbing up mountains with Kenichi. Kimberly and Miki are showing each others' abilities in gymnastics. Gunpei was seen playing chess with Kenichi. Rocky de Santos was trying his best in hockey against Saborou. Futoshi was now seen learning boxing with Tsubasa.<p>

"I guess now we see more of brains work better than brawn." said Satoru "Besides, we didn't need Cole Evans' and Aka Red's help as of this time. Good job Kimberly. Oh by the way, your Trakeena disguise was really funny. I wonder what could happen to Flurious right now."

"I don't want to know." said Kimberly snickering.

* * *

><p>Just as they were speaking, at the Sentai Year 2011, Flurious was getting into hot water with his emperor. Radiguet was blowing up furiously that he spilled some of his wine from his wineglass.<p>

"Forgive me emperor I just wanted to prove my worth. That's all I wanted to show. I met Trakeena and she told me…" said Flurious.

"Inexcusable! Since when would Trakeena commend you?" said Radiguet "You know better than to sneak out just like that. The mission is failure and it's all your fault you snowman. Ryuon bring him the torture room and beat him up real good!"

"Yes sire." said Ryuon.

"No! No! No!" shouted Flurious.

Just then Trakeena said, "Sire, let me join in too! How dare he use my name in vain?"

"Go ahead Trakeena! You can join him! The more the gorier!" said Radiguet.

Flurious was dragged by the Jaryuu soldiers to the torture room.

"We've got to think of other strategies than just time travel to get rid of the Super Sentai forces and the Power Rangers." said Radiguet "But how those heroes got dropped in here is something I've got to fathom. But one of them pretty much intrigues me... she's really what I'd call an item worthy for adding to an evil overlord's harem. Kimberly Hart would be great."

"Well sire, I do hope you're not falling in love with Kimberly." said Tranza.

"Don't question me Tranza even if I'll grab all their women for my collection! This is not love but lust!" said Radiguet.

_Heck! Radiguet did like Maria that much but she always hated him. But now he's enjoying women held against their will and using them up until he's bored. _said Tranza.

* * *

><p>Now back to the heroes, they have now returned back into the Sentai Year 2011 in the New Skybase.<p>

"It's really too bad Kenichi was born way ahead of me." said Satoru.

"I look forward to adventuring with you some other time." said Adam Park "You Boukengers are a pretty interesting batch."

Tommy then saw Katherine his second ex-girlfriend.

"You know Tommy even if we had broken up, we can still and always be friends." said Katherine with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Anyway, that's all in the past, welcome to the alliance." said Tommy "By the way, Zordon is here too."

"Zordon?" said Katherine.

Zordon appeared before her with Alpha Five.

"Zordon is that really you?" asked Katherine.

"Indeed it's me. Now your Zeo powers will be back for you to join in the fight against evil." said Zordon.

Director Aya Odagiri came in and said, "Well we do have a new recruit. Bulk, Skull… please show her to her room."

"Yes ma'am." said Bulk and Skull both dressed up as bell boys.

"By the way…" said Director Aya Odagiri "We will start providing for your needs like soldiers and paying you a decent salary so you people can enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks." said Katherine.

In Katherine's mind was Tommy- her one time ex-boyifriend, now they've met each other again.

Jason came in to greet her.

"Katherine so you're here too." said Jason.

"That I am." said Katherine.

"Director Aya may be strict with all our operations but she's a really nice person. You may want to meet the Supreme Commander soon." said Jason.

"Oh sure." said Katherine.

Billy and Ranru Itsuki then ran into her.

"Hi Katherine this is Ranru Itsuki." said Billy.

"Oh hi." said Ranru.

"Is she your girlfriend? I thought you were with Cestria." said Katherine.

"We did break up." said Billy "She's a really nice person but she's not my girlfriend. You'll be interested to read what she does. In fact, she's way smarter than I am. You'd be interested to see her lectures. She in fact helped me become a walking laboratory."

"Billy you're being too modest again." said Ranru remarking Billy also amazed her as well in one way or another.

"I guess you two are just denying it." said Katherine laughing.

Both Billy and Ranru got kind of red all over denying what they truly felt.

Tommy and Kimberly were about to rekindle the past left behind as teenagers.

The Gokaigers still are trying to recall their adventures against the Zangyack forces when there was a time that the timeline got screwed up. Now what adventures await our heroes?


	16. Dynamic Explosion

**Chapter 15- Dynamic Explosion**

* * *

><p>Author's note: There is much pun intended stuff with why certain characters are chosen. After all this is an explosive chapter. Also, the dialogue of the commanders is being evened out as of this time. Thanks.<p>

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, it was another fine morning. Everybody had just returned from their Earth training and back to the base. Professor Professor Makino, Bulk and Skull are seen humming happily. Bulk and Skull are cleaning the hallway singing the Shinkenger theme.<p>

"I have to admit, maybe being lost in a strange world isn't so bad after all." said Bulk.

"But I have to admit, Spike's mother was my only love." said Skull "And Spike is nowhere to be found. Man I'd hate to think where he is right now."

"Maybe he'll join us." said Bulk "And then, we can get all the help in all the crazy adventures we'll be having."

"As of right now boys, I'm glad to have you as my allies." said Professor Professor Makino.

* * *

><p>On the other hand the Explosive Team was finally assembled. They are Ban, Asuka, Billy, Gaku and Katherine. They were at the dining hall on the same table which will now be called the "Mission Table".<p>

Bulk and Skull can be seen serving the curry to the heroes.

"Well eat up guys." said Bulk "The chef's made it all special today. You're going to need all the food if you expect to win today's battle or whenever it is."

"Oh Bulk, we have guard duties to do." said Skull "Professor Makino has more jobs for us to do."

"Thanks guys." said Gaku.

"I can't wait to start shooting bad guys again." said Ban "Oh yeah, the new curry is explosive just like our next mission to be."

"It's not Japanese curry, it's Indian curry and I'm loving it." said Asuka "Genta sure knows how to cook. Takeru on the other hand is a flaming chef. I just wonder why he is still in love with Mako. Oh well, love can really be blind can it?"

Genta Umemori arrived and said, "Do you wish for more? There's more curry in the kitchen."

"No more. Thanks." said Asuka "But I do admit, having Bulk and Skull around is giving us a lively atmosphere."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the lobby, the heroes were having their own talks about getting together as a team.<p>

"Looks like it's time to prove my worth to the organization." said Katherine "There are still other characters who we haven't met. Oh yeah, Boukenger, Go-onger… and there's a lot more. I hope I can bond with everyone. I have to admit that the directress herself is cool."

"Don't worry Katherine, you'll get to know everyone here." said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo "And my children will be eager to meet you. My kids Mikiko and Ken will also be glad to meet more of you. I'll be back in my post soon."

Kimberly Hart then entered and said, "Well Kat, I do hope you enjoy your stay here. We will do whatever we can to finish this battle and set the timeline straight."

"Well, I do think meeting our counterparts will be cooler." said Katherine "Boy, I can't forget my meeting with my Ohranger countpart Momo in my dreams!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the laboratory where Ranru is working with Professor Professor Makino, some team of idiots entered. They were Natsuki and Eri as they entered with a jolly spirit.<p>

"This laboratory is off limits!" said Professor Makino angrily "Bulk, Skull, take care of these airheads."

"Right away boss." said Bulk and Skull.

Bulk and Skull finally came in with their strait jackets to deal with the naughty ladies.

"You girls better leave." said Bulk angrily.

"You two could end up with detention for playing in this dangerous place." said Skull.

"It's two big meanies!" said Eri and Natsuki together.

"You can't stop us!" said Natsuki.

"We're going to play in here!" said Eri.

The two of them then entered into the laboratory area and they slipped in so fast.

"This can't be good. They moved so fast!" said Bulk.

"Boys, we' got to rush in and get them!" said Professor Makino.

"ROGER!" said Bulk and Skull.

"Oh what's this place?" said Eri who had just arrived with her other friends but she strayed far away from them.

"We're not scared aren't we?" said Natsuki.

"Oh it's nice to know there's somebody like me in this boring place." said Eri.

"Me too." said Natsuki "I know, let's play with the equipment and all the colorful liquids we could find."

"Hey look, what's that?" said Eri.

They saw a place full of chemicals. Ranru was simply sorting things out.

"All the colorful liquid drives me happy." said Natsuki.

"Oh let's play with each and every one of them!" said Eri.

They caused panic to the laboratory staff. Professor Makino, Bulk and Skull were trying to save the laboratory from a sudden explosion.

"Hey stop that!" said Ranru "Girls, you're going to blow up the laboratory!"

Bulk and Skull tried to stop them only to end up hitting Professor Makino instead.

"Oh sorry boss." said Bulk and Skull.

* * *

><p>The other Goseigers were checking in their respective quarters. Alata was wondering why Buredoran had returned.<p>

"Didn't we just destroy Buredoran. Why is he back to harass us again?" said Alata.

"Don't be surprised. We were told that some evil bad guy resurrected countless villains to help him conquer the world and then the universe. He did return as a Gedoushu so this event isn't surprising either." said Hyde.

"Oh, where's Eri? Has she strayed off again?" said Moune pretty worried when she noticed Eri wasn't with them.

"I think she ran off with some new friend of hers." said Alata "And I think she's just made a new friend to wreck this joint."

* * *

><p>Back to the laboratory, the two girls were so hyper that an explosion happened. Billy hears the explosion.<p>

"What the?" said Billy "The laboratory has an explosion. I must get through there."

"Billy stop!" said Asuka "What about the mission?"

"Just let him be for now." said Ban "He's attached to the job or worse, married to it. Besides, it's an emergency. We can't go home to an empty base!"

"I think there's something more than that." said Katherine "I think he's really in love with that Ranru girl."

"It's not time to say those kinds of stuff." said Ban "We've got to focus on our mission. But I think he's just there to keep the base from exploding."

* * *

><p>At the laboratory, the sprinklers begin to activate because of the fire explosion.<p>

"Hey what's going on?" said Eri.

"I don't know but it's beautiful." said Natsuki.

"Horray it's raining in the laboratory." said the two airheads.

Billy jumps in just in time to save Ranru from a chemical spill.

"Billy… you saved me in the nick of time." said Ranru.

"Anything for you Ranru." said Billy.

Unfortunately it has hit both Natsuki and Eri too. They were now splashed with some chemicals.

"See what mischief you two did." said Billy "Quick, to the safety shower with you." and he pushed them in and it was activated.

"WAH!" said Eri and Natsuki.

The two airheads are placed in the safety shower with both of them crying out very loud.

"That should take care of you two!" said Billy who then pulled them out.

Bulk and Skull finally came in with Swan and Professor Makino.

"You two girls are in so much trouble." said Swan.

"NOOOOOO!" said Eri and Natsuki.

Bulk and Skull tied up both girls to bring them to the detention center.

* * *

><p>Director Aya soon got upset about the whole situation. She had them brought to her office. She had the fury that was ready to punish them both severely, as if she had become a monster because she feared for the others. Eri and Natsuki were chained down their chairs.<p>

"What's the big deal with these chains?" said Eri angrily.

"Yeah we're not criminals." said Eri.

"You girls are in so much big trouble now." said Bulk who was standing right next to them with Professor Makino and Skull.

Bulk and Skull gave such creepy glares to scare them both.

_They're freaky! _said Eri and Natsuki.

Aya finally showed her temper outburst at them.

"You girls should know better not to play around in the laboratory. You could have blown up the whole New Skybase. I hereby put you under detention for two weeks." said Director Aya "You two can start cleaning up the mess then go to the rock piles after that!"

"But… we were just having fun." said Eri.

"No buts. The laboratory is not a playground!" said Director Aya "There is nothing fun when people get injured. Why do you think Super Sentai was established in the first place or in extension the Power Rangers? To protect lives of the innocent! And what you did is a disgrace to the code of honor to Super Sentai!"

Doggie, Swan and Miki Masaki was called into the office to help her out.

"Commander Doggie, I do hope you can teach these guys ahem girls proper etiquette. Sorry for being so messed up as of today. Do you have any suggestions or last words to say then before I let you handle them?" said Director Aya.

"Director may I recommend Miki Masaki for the job. She is in fact far more of an expert with dealing with female discipline than I am. They should work at the rock piles that was prepared for the worst offenders in this base. They happen to be the first offenders as of this time so let us make them an example." said Doggie.

"Good suggestion Doggie." said Director Aya.

"Well first, I'll make them clean the laboratories." said Swan "They have offended me so much!"

"Miki Masaki I order you to put Eri and Natsuki under preventive suspension. These girls could have destroyed this facility. I hope this incident will teach people to act accordingly in the base. But first, kindly accompany Swan to see they are punished by cleaning the laboratory." said Director Aya.

"Yes director." said Miki Masaki with a salute.

"Good luck then girls!" said Doggie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed both Natsuki and Eri as Miki Masaki dragged them by their ears.

"You girls will need to learn your lesson the hard way." said Miki Masaki.

* * *

><p>The other Goseigers were simply thinking about Eri's recklessness after they heard what happened to her and Natsuki.<p>

"I do hope Eri will learn her lesson from her naughtiness." said Alata "Maybe we can be spared from her food too. I do have to agree the Takeru special is really great."

"Yeah right." said Agri.

"On the other hand, I can't believe the legendary guy from the sky is here." said Moune "I don't know why the rest of the Gosei world created an image in his honor. He's just a regular human being despite his stature."

* * *

><p>Back at the laboratory, Ranru was crying.<p>

"It's alright now." said Billy "By the way, I have to dry up to meet the others. By the way, I do hope you can get the lab fixed on time for Mikiko's science project. She'll start working on it. Her father wanted the laboratory prepared."

"I'll get it prepared." said Ranru.

"See you later, Ranru." said Billy.

"Thanks for saving me Billy." said Ranru.

Ranru's thoughts were now more calm.

_Those girls! Just wait 'til I get my hands on them! _said Ranru.

"Well then, I still have a mission to go to." said Billy "It'd be nice to take you along though to see a scientific Sentai group."

"I met them though but they were much older, while I was studying for my degree." said Ranru "Oh Billy, good luck then."

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil base, Radiguet was now thinking of his latest countermeasure against the United Super Sentai and Power Rangers Alliance.<p>

_Oh I wonder how I can easily get rid of those Super Sentai and Power Rangers groups? I have to admit that most of the Power Rangers aren't that strong but they seem to be supplementary tablets to those Sentai groups. I would really have to rethink my strategies even if it means I have to violate all the women I can find attractive on their ship at once! _said Radiguet.

He was still angry at Flurious' interference that he had him locked up. Flurious was being tortured inside the prison cell by being forced to deal with warm stuff.

"Well emperor, I suggest we get rid of that snowman soon." said Gaja "He's getting on my nerves."

"You're right." said Radiguet "However, for the Sentai Year 1983 I think I can start sending Long, Mikoto and Shizuka to do the job. As for the snowman, I do think I can still keep him for the reason of distracting my rage from killing everyone."

"Yes emperor." said Long.

"There's no problem to that." said Mikoto Nakadai "I'm not killed Abare Killer for nothing but… why am I here?"

_Fool! Unlike Tranza, I will have to be more careful around him. _said Long.

* * *

><p>At the Sentai Year 1983, the heroes had arrived and so have the villains. Mikoto Nakadai was still yawning, thinking of why he even existed.<p>

"Long-sama, do you know anything about my past before I entered the United Alliance of Evil?" said Mikoto Nakadai.

"That doesn't matter anymore." said Long "All it matters is that we are here to work on a new monster for the Jashinka. I think this leech should do the trick."

"Leech?" asked Shizuka "Oh I hate leeches. But if it does make a perfect monster, it would be a good addition."

"It's best we proceed to Jashinka's base as soon as possible." said Mikoto Nakadai "If some of my memory serves me right, they are linked to the Evorians."

"That's a good suggestion." said Long "Those Dynamen will be drained off their powers."

_That is bad, his memory is returning. If Shizuka returns to her usual jolly self rather than the ice queen Radiguet made her to be as Maria's replacement, things can go wrong. Oh maybe, it'd be better so I can take over. _said Long.

* * *

><p>At the Jashinka castle, Emperor Aton is holding a meeting with General Kar, his son Prince Megiddo and Princess Chimera. The United Alliance of Evil entered.<p>

"What's this?" said General Kar "Do you dare approach the emperor with such disrespect and lack of dignity?"

"We come from the United Alliance of Evil." said Long "We do not intend to harm your kingdom. In fact, we are here to help."

"United Alliance of Evil?" said Megiddo angrily "Are you kidding me? Maybe you are all just a group of rock stars?"

"Calm down cousin." said Chimera "That's no way we should react."

"Well sire, we're here just to offer you advice your majesty." said Mikoto "A leech monster would be good against the Dynamen to suck them dry!"

"Let it be so." said Aton "We might just need new advice to beat those guys. I will take the chances of treachery but the Dynamen keep defeating us, I'd team up with the devil himself!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the heroes have been assembled into the past. Billy was excited to hear it was past inventions and meeting the great scientists he's read about.<p>

"So I may be a witness to great inventions." said Billy "Ranru telling me about them being her mentors is something."

"Billy you seem to talk about Ranru a lot… I guess there's something between you two." said Katherine.

"Oh not really." said Billy trying to change the subject.

"Ah I've heard of those guys but they're a lot older now." said Ban.

"But it'd be great to meet their younger selves." said Asuka.

Gaku was keeping a watchful eye like an eagle would.

* * *

><p>The Dynamen are at the Yumeno Invention Center's surface. They are Hokuto Dan, Ryu Hoshikawa, Yousuke Shima, Kousaku Nangou and Rei Tachibana.<p>

"Looks like we've got visitors. Oh by the way, are you people aliens?" asked Ryu Hoshikawa who noticed their ranger strange outfits. Billy and Katherine had gotten into the Anime look.

"Nope, we're from the future." said Ban "But it's a pretty unbelievable story."

"Time travelers? What's really going on?" asked Hokuto Dan.

"Well we're here to keep the United Alliance of Evil from conquering time as they intend." said Billy "Besides, if they do succeed, a lot of inventions for the Earth would no longer exist in our future."

"Oh that's terrible." said Kousaku Nangou.

"Then we must stop them at all costs." said Hokuto Dan.

* * *

><p>Just as they were speaking, Leech Shinka was already conceived. Megiddo, Chimera and Kar had surfaced. He was starting to absorb energy.<p>

"This monster will be useful to create an energy bomb." said Megiddo.

"For once I agree with you cousin." said Chimera "And now with that monster, I'd love to know how a power failure can cause much distraction."

Long, Shizuka and Mikoto Nakadai appeared as well.

"I do hope you enjoy our present. That monster will absorb energy and keep getting stronger when it does." said Long.

"But be careful though, he could get overloaded." said Mikoto Nakadai.

* * *

><p>"What's this? Power failure?" said Billy "Oh maybe it's nothing to worry about. I'll probably just check what's going on."<p>

"Maybe not." said Dr. Kyutaro Yumeno "A power failure that rapid could be a monster attack. I mean the whole city is losing power and nothing's wrong with any generator nearby."

However as they were speaking, it was reported that Leech Shinka has attacked one power plant. The Dynamen sprang into action.

"We've got to time to waste." said Hokuto Dan "Dynaman!"

_These guys really morph even when people are around. Quite far-fetched from what Zordon told us not to do. _said Billy.

"We're going to help." said Ban "We've got no choice but to morph now."

"Woah! Another Dynaman team?" said Dyna Red.

"No. We're from the future. Let's just roll." said Deka Red "They call me the explosive fireball and that's why I'm here with my team to help you."

"It would be best if we teamed up." said Dr. Kyutaro Yumeno.

* * *

><p>Deka Red prepared his motorcycle while the others rode on the SGS Car. They were riding with the Dynamen to check out the situation. Megiddo, Kar and Trakeena were there. Long, Mikoto Nakadai and Shizuka were there too with Leech Shinka.<p>

"Well you'll see what this monster is capable of doing." said Long "A little animal like the leech can kill a person. Now let's see what it can do now that it has grown. Maybe it can really do more damage beyond twice the amount."

"Very well then Leech Shinka, show us what you can do." said Megiddo.

In an instant, Megiddo jumped right into the battle scene absorbing their every shot.

"What the? Even my Hybrid Magnum's shots are absorbed." said Deka Red.

Abare Black, Blue Ranger, Gao Yellow and Zeo Ranger I did their best to attack only to discover they were leeched out of their energy.

The Dynamen decided to perform their team attack the Dynamite Tackle only for Leech Shinka to absorb it right into him.

"Oh boy! This is really great!" said Leech Shinka as he was glowing with much energy.

He began throwing destructive fireballs and Zeo Ranger I activated her Zeo Shield to try and deflect the attacks but it was no use. Then he attached himself to the Dynamen hoping to get their energies too.

"This can't be!" said the Dynamen who were also leeched out.

But as they were being leeched out, Leech Shinka was overloaded.

"Oh no! The monster is suffering from an overload." said Abare Killer "We must retreat."

"Not without firing some energy that is." said Leech Shinka.

In an instant, Leech Shinka fired some energy balls. However the Dynamen and their allies were able to retreat before it was too late.

* * *

><p>At the Dynastation, Ban and his team and the Dynamen were thinking of a new strategy to beat the enemy. Billy was refilling everybody's energies up including his.<p>

"The monster absorbs energy. If he absorbs too much, he could blow up." said Billy .

"We'll help in the analysis." said Yousuke Shima.

"I think the monster should be overloaded simultaneously." said Rei Tachinbana "It's not going to be an easy task though. We have to lure it out."

"When it got hit by the Super Dynamite, it got so much energy. After it tried to absorb ours, it got overloaded." said Ryu Hoshikawa.

"I think I know what just to do." said Dr. Kyutaro Yumeno "A power generator would do. It would overload him soon enough. But all of you must contribute."

"Well said." said Billy "United we stand, divided wel fall."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Leech Shinka decided tot take use of his energy destroying things around him. He was going to lure the heroes out to their doom. The heroes had begun their plan to defeat Leech Shinka.<p>

"Oh what's taking those Dynamen so long to come out?" said Long "I am getting bored!"

"Patience." said Mikoto Nakadai "We must lay their tactics one by one."

"They won't hide for long." said Megiddo.

"And they will come out soon." said Chimera.

Finally, the Dynamen came out with the power generator.

"Oh boy! More energy!" said Leech Shinka.

Blue Ranger was in the SGS Car preparing the power generator. He turned the switch on at Leech Shinka. It was all part of the plan.

"This is easier than I thought." said Shizuka "The fools are feeding it with power. By now, he can use it against them."

The Dynamen and Ban's explosive team began to prepare their attacks to overpower it. Ban prepared his Hybrid Magnum for defense.

"Just a few more." said Blue Ranger "I think it's working. Now Dynamen use the Super Dynamite."

The Super Dynamite was formed. Deka Red, Abare Black, Blue Ranger, Gaku and Zeo Ranger I attacked the monster together. Just as planned, the monster had an overload of power.

"Woah! I can't handle it! I can't handle it!" said Leech Shinka who was overloaded with power.

"Well I guess it's time for you to go." said Deka Red who fired his Hybrid Magnum, causing the monster to explode as it could no longer take too much power.

"I forgot I have my limits at a time!" said Leech Shinka before exploding.

"What's this? The monster exploded?" said Megiddo "Looks like it's team for the giant mode."

* * *

><p>At the Jashinka castle…<p>

"General Aton spin the wheel at once." said Aton.

"Indeed my lord." said Kar.

"Now let's see the Dynamen deal with it giant form." said Aton.

* * *

><p>Back to the surface, Megiddo and Chimera retreated as well as Long's team. Leech Shinka enlarged.<p>

"We've got to no choice. Call for the Dyna Jupiter." said Dyna Red.

The Dyna Jupiter showed up and finally revealed the Dyna Mach, Dyna Buggy and Dyna Garry forming the Dyna Robo.

"Remember it uses energy attacks." said Dyna Black.

"Got it." said Dyna Red "Okay team, let's use non-projectile attacks to win this battle."

The Dyna Robo used the hammer attack then the Tornado Punch. Just then, Leech Shinka attached itself to the Dyna Robo.

"Power level is dropping low? What's going on?" said Dyna Blue.

"The monster is trying to absorb all our energy." said Dyna Red.

* * *

><p>Back to Deka Red's team, Blue Ranger said, "Well I guess we've got to help them. I wonder what we can do? Ah wait, I can intensify the power generator."<p>

"What? You can't be serious." said Zeo Ranger I "That could be suicidal."

"It's the only chance we've got." said Blue Ranger who began to override the circuits.

Blue Ranger began to carry on instructions from Ranru to carry out the job concerning their last team up together in the laboratory.

_Ranru, you've helped me become a better scientist. I owe you a lot. Only if we didn't belong to two different worlds, I'll really choose you above everything. _said Blue Ranger.

The power generator fired a beam straight at the monster, giving it energy which overloaded him. The generator erupted but the heroes were safe.

"Well now, we've done what we came to do." said Blue Ranger I.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again guys." said the Dynamen from their Dyna Robo.<p>

"Now it's overloaded. Let's overload it more with our finishing attack." said Dyna Red.

Drawing the Science Sword, they finally did the finishing attacking killing the monster but not without doing a quick evasion. The battle was over.

"We've done it!" said the Dynamen together.

* * *

><p>The team dropped by the Yumeno Invention Center to give one last visit.<p>

"Looks like there'll be more than enough inventions in the future." said Billy "And allow me to feature this baby, the Search Guard Time Train."

"Search Guard Time Train?" the Dynamen and Professor Kyutaro Yumeno wondered "What ever is that?"

"That's right." said Billy "Now here it is." as he pressed the remote control.

A train appeared in front of them, ghostlike and Ban and his team finally rode it. Billy was still thinking of his promise to Ranru of freeing Mikoto Nakadai from his curse.

"Oh what a huge amazing power." said Hokuto Dan "Maybe in the future, we can make one too."

"Maybe not likely." said Ryu Hoshikawa "Although there will still be other great stuff we'll make that may contribute to Super Sentai in the future. In fact, I even envision multiple merging mecha too."

"Sayonara." said Ban and his team together.

Both team parted ways to their individual duties. The Dynamen were still left in awe at such a magnificent equipment.

* * *

><p>The Search Guard Time Train finally left for the Sentai Year 2011. There will be much more adventures waiting for our heroes soon.<p>

* * *

><p>We see a closing shot of Eri and Natsuki being put under heavy training duty by Miki Masaki with the Gokaigers watching over them as well- their henshin devices were confiscated and they were forced to wear prison uniforms. The Gokaigers see them.<p>

"Well it's always amusing to see airheads do what they have to do." said Doc.

"Oh what a pity." said Luka "NOT!"

"Regardless, they should keep pounding rocks as punishment. I can't wait to see them cry all they can!" said Captain Marvelous.

"Don't' be too harsh on them!" said Joe Gibken "Maybe let's not watch over them! It'll make matters worse."

_Well the Legend War did occur and we managed to prevent it after fixing one time period after the other. So maybe everything goes back to normal, that Armageddon of a battle prevented but some things can't be prevented. _said Captain Marvelous.

* * *

><p>The Shinkengers are drawing modikara character for rock to keep rocks appearing.<p>

"Keep working girls! I do hope you girls learn it's not good to play in the laboratory. You could have blown this space sky high!" said Miki Masaki in anger.

"WAAAH!" said Eri and Natsuki.

"To be honest we look stupid in these uniforms!" said Eri.

"Can't it be colorful? It's so dull. Gray! I hate gray!" said Natsuki.

"Yeah I want pink! Pink! Pink!" said Eri.

"Stop complaining and get back to work! This is detention for people who cause trouble! Keep working if you expect to move out of this place! Don't expect me to be nice in detention!" said Miki Masaki.

"WAAAAAH!" said Eri and Natsuki.

"And what's worse is that you'll be eating a lot of bad cooking!" said Miki Masaki.

"NOOOO!" screamed both Eri and Natsuki.

Mako arrived with some of her infamous food fiascos.

"It's time for dinner." said Mako with a killer look in her eyes "Now it's time for lesson number two- what violators eat for detention!"

"Eri, this is a nightmare." said Natsuki "No worse than a nightmare, it's really real. Very real."

"Oh no!" said Eri "Not Mako's cooking! No! I don't want to eat Mako's cooking! NO! Please anything but that awful excuse for a chef Mako's cooking! I suffered so many cramps from eating it before this alliance was formed!"

"I want food from the Dino Curry house! I want Dino Curry! I want Genta's sushi!" said Natsuki.

"You two have been naughty and that's what I do- feed naughty people with horrible cooking from the detention kitchen." said Mako "And you'll be drinking overly done spinach soup sprinkled with Nerds candy by Yukito."

Yukito then came in with his soup specialty.

"Well girls have fun eating my soup!" said Yukito "And dessert, you'll be having plenty of strawberry pie with curry powder!"

"NOOOOOOO! Not Yukito's food! Not that too!" said Eri.

"He's the worst chef at Dino Curry!" said Natsuki "I don't wanna eat such food!"

"You girls just have bad taste not to eat it! Now eat it! It tasted so good Asuka was able to dream of it!" said Yukito.

The scene ends with both girls still crying over their miseries.


	17. Biomic Soldiers' Crisis

**Chapter 16- Biomic Soldiers' Crisis**

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

The appearances of Trini and Kimberly for the Bioman episodes are based on these reasons- Trini happened to be the first yellow ranger in Power Rangers history while Mika is the first female yellow ranger in Super Sentai. Also to Filipino fans, Hikaru Katsuragi was dubbed as Kimberly much before MMPR came to their shores instead of Zyuranger. Also an interesting note is that both Hikaru Katsuragi and Amy Jo Johnson have also become singers themselves sometime in their career.

The weirdest coincidence was that while Mika died in episode 10 of Bioman because the actress Yuki Yajima left out of pay disputes with Japan Action Club and years later Thuy Trang had pay disputes with Saban Entertainment. Thuy Trang left so the character Trini was written off but not killed as it was not allowed in U.S. standards of children's TV. Then on September 9, 2001- Thuy Trang also bit the dust in a car accident, an incident which some fans try to connect her death with that of Mika's death. At least she didn't die like Mika did, Mika's death was tragic enough, never mind hers.

* * *

><p>After the events of the explosion, Eri and Natsuki are still forced to break gravel until they've learned their lesson in some area of the New Skybase. It was their next day of detention.<p>

Miki Masaki was made to see that they were doing their jobs right.

"That is it girls! Keep working! You should know better than to play in the laboratory." said Miki Masaki.

"Waaaah!" said Natsuki and Eri who were still pounding more rocks as punishment as they had to be taught a lesson.

"And by the way, Mako is cooking your dinner still. Yukito will serve dessert- curry sponge!" said Miki Masaki.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Natsuki and Eri pleading for mercy.

Mako arrived cheerfully bringing in one of her worst dishes from Shinkenger.

"Itadakimasu!" said Mako "Hope you enjoy my horrible cooking."

"WAAAAH!" said Natsuki and Eri pleading for their stomachs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Director Aya was alerted about the arrival of a new peculiar character who was rescued behind the scenes of the Dynaman episode. His name is Spike, Skull's son from Power Rangers Samurai.<p>

"So Bulk and Skull both do not come from 2005 like the rest of you we recruited. How they fell here is something I'd like to consider why they do not come from the same time periods and Tommy and the other Power Rangers. What is funnier is that he is Skull's… **_son_**. I do find everything weird about that." said Director Aya.

"What?" said Supreme Commander Ryu in total shock off his seat "That has got to be some serious mistake director, maybe it is just a speculation you could have heard. Spike is Skull's son? Oh my- I would hate to imagine who his mother is."

"I am not kidding you supreme commander. I do not want to believe it but it happens to be true. You are going to get shocked at the incident." said Director Aya.

"I was hoping that Natsuki and Eri would learn their lessons. If the laboratory exploded, it would be bad news for all of us. On the other hand, Kai Samezu will be sent on his first mission. I hope everybody is getting along well and we do not have to keep sending people to higher punishments.." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"I hope it goes well." said Director Aya.

* * *

><p>Spike is seen being given his uniform for work at the New Skybase. Skull and Bulk was there with him.<p>

"Well son, I want you to promise me to always be at your best here." said Skull.

"Oh sure dad." said Spike.

Spike was walking by looking around. He happened to start admiring himself on Kaoru who was just about his age as she arrived. Kaoru was passing by with Tanba.

_Wow what a girl- she's so gorgeous! I think she's just my age! _said Spike drooling at Kaoru.

Spike then decided that Kaoru was the girl for him. He went near Kaoru.

"Hey gorgeous, want to hang out with me? My name is Spike." asked Spike in a rude manner trying to get on Kaoru.

"Don't be rude." said Kaoru "Drooling isn't appropriate here."

"Hey show some respect before the princess, Kaoru." said Tanba.

Kaoru then hit Spike with her fan causing him to faint.

_I can't give up on such a hot babe. Kaoru what a wonderful name for a woman! Oh she's so hot! _said Spike before he fainted.

"Kaoru do you want me to take care of this guy?" said Tanba.

"Never mind Tanba. I believe he's learned his lesson." said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>The new batch of warriors were selected- they were Jason, Makito, Kai Samezu, Trini and Kimberly.<p>

"I can't wait to meet Sentai's first female yellow ranger although it's a sad fact she's already dead now. I met her spirit before I came here." said Trini.

But in Trini's mind was the very fact that Mika had already died as of the present.

"I wonder what's really going on?" said Kai Samezu "I was just doing my business by the aquatics shop and then some bad guys came to attack causing my powers to return again."

"They're the United Alliance of Evil." said Jason "Many old enemies have come back to life, seeking their revenge against their enemies."

"That's really terrible to hear about." said Makito.

"I know." said Trini "And I was hoping to live my life, fulfilling my dead brother's wishes. But here I am again, fighting for justice."

* * *

><p>Kimberly can be seen playing the flute with Kotoha Hanaori who wanted to learn more from her, to ease her spirits before the battle begins. She was disturbed at the fact that Skull actually had a son somewhere in his lifetime.<p>

_I'm just glad I'm not the mother. I hope he doesn't lie to his son I'm his mother. _said Kimberly playing Mozart's music on her flute.

"Is anything disturbing you Kimberly-neesan?" asked Kotoha Hanaori noticing Kimberly's disturbed expression.

"Oh nothing really Kotoha." said Kimberly who continued to play her flute with confidence.

"You're really such an amazing woman. You're pretty, talented and all." said Kotoha Hanaori.

"Thanks." said Kimberly "And you are too Kotoha, I like your soothing music."

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet is ready to assemble his own team to counter the Biomen.<p>

"As for everything else, I will assign this mission to Tranza, Trakeena, Mesogog and Shizuka to crush the Biomen." said Radiguet.

Flurious then came in doing some silly dances.

"What about me emperor?" said Flurious with a silly stance.

"Oh forget it!" said Radiguet who then fired a projectile at Flurious "Haven't you forgotten you did screw up an almost successful mission because of your recklessness! Scram Flurious! Tranza, you'll need this pieces of meteorite that I found. I used one of them to create a monster that neutralized the Jetman's powers."

"Oh that, that was just a piece of rock." said Tranza "Don't you forget how the Jetmen eventually countered it? That plan wasn't very good you know."

"There won't be only one but many." said Radiguet "And you four will collaborate with Gear for the creation of the weapon to destroy both the Biomen and the United Super Sentai and Power Rangers' alliance. This weapon can neutralize their powers in one shot making it easier for us to kill them!"

"Interesting." said Trakeena "With a weapon like that, who knows what can happen even to the rest of Super Sentai?"

"Ah but I prefer to do brute force." sais Mesogog.

"Or mine, strangling them with my necrod." said Shizuka.

"How about we turn it into a monster?" suggested Gekkou.

"Not on my watch stupid bird." said Radiguet shaking the cage.

* * *

><p>In the Sentai Year 1984, we have the Biomen namely Shiro Gou, Shingo Takasugi, Ryuta Nanbara, Mika Koizumi and Hikaru Katsuragi. They can be seen in the base noticing strange developments have begun.<p>

"Peebo, this is indeed very strange. There have been readings of people suddenly appearing in these sectors. Could it be Gear has some new plan?" said Shiro.

"We can't discount that possibility of New Empire Gear moving to hatch another of their wicked schemes. We must act immediately." said Mika.

"Mika don't be so rush." said Shiro "You could get yourself killed like that."

"I agree Mika. We have to be careful. Gear may be gaining new allies or we could be facing enemies more powerful than Gear." said Shiro.

"We must find out what's going on then!" said Mika who was about to take off on her own.

* * *

><p>At the Gear Empire base, Doctor Man was preparing for his own course of action against the enemy forces. The Biomen were his major concern.<p>

"It seems that there are intruders coming from somewhere Dr. Man-sama. I feel like there's too much competition." said Mason.

"This is a threat to our conquest for the world. Farrah…" said Dr. Man.

"Yes sir?" said Farrah "Is there anything I can do for you Dr. Man-sama?"

"I want you to find out anything about them. Mason will be sent on a separate pathway. We must find out what they want." said Dr. Man "Here are who were identified to have just teleported via a mysterious craft. If possible, negotiate with them so we can get them to give us resources to defeat the Biomen."

"Interesting. Five human beings and wait, some rival organization." said Mason "We don't know who they are, they could pose a threat to Gear's conquest!"

"Then destroy them if you have too Mason." said Dr. Man.

"For the man." said Mason and Farrah.

Monster was disappointed not to be sent.

_I can't believe Doctor Man downplays me too much! _said Monster.

* * *

><p>The heroes were prepared to face the next threat of the United Alliance of Evil or New Empire Gear. The heroes prepare to split up if they could find anything. Trini can be seen driving her motorcycle only to be stopped by some green ooze on the floor.<p>

"Huh? What's going on?" said Trini as she noticed she could not move forward.

Suddenly the green ooze emerged into Mettlzer who got hit by Trini's motorcycle. Just then the ooze began to stop Trini's tracks.

"Oh no! This isn't good at all." said Trini who was struggling.

The ooze began to materialize into Mettzler. Trini was shocked.

"Foolish girl! You're going to face Gear's wrath!" said Mettlzer.

"A monster!" said Trini.

Farrah and Farrah Cat suddenly appeared to interrogate her.

"One of those intruders." said Farrah.

"What who are you?" asked Trini as she took off her helmet.

"I am Farrah one of the Big Three of the New Empire Gear." said Farrah "And my cute kitten is…"

"Farrah Cat."

"I am Mettzler one of the beastnoids."

"Now you there, answer us. Who are you people? Where do you come from?" said Farrah.

"We're some of the United Super Sentai and Power Rangers Alliance." said Trini "And you people have messed up big time. I am Trini by the way. Oh, I still have other jobs to do than mess with you Farrah."

"Think you can mess with us can you?" said Farrah "Farrah Cat, destroy her."

Farrah Cat landed on Trini a well-timed jump kick. Trini and Farrah Cat into a serious catfight, landing from a high place followed by some kicks. Farrah Cat knocked down Trini into a fountain only to be countered by a splash of water from Trini herself.

"She's good! She's as strong as Yellow Four!" said Farrah as she saw Trini running away trying to contact her teammates.

She wanted to morph but she was still being pursued by Farrah Cat. Mettlzer transformed himself into slime and quickly countered Trini. She was held fast.

"It's time you meet your doom!" said Mettzler.

"Not on my watch." said Trini.

* * *

><p>The Biomen arrived on the spot where Farrah was as Shiro Go was led by a bird. The Biomen came down and did their transformation sequence.<p>

"Biomen? Bad timing." said Farrah.

"The Biomen?" said Trini "And there's the first female yellow ranger as I've read about her in the archives."

Farrah Cat decided to try and leap on Trini once more but was countered by Yellow Four I who fired her strobe flash attack stunning Farrah Cat. Trini was finally able to morph into Yellow Ranger I and beat the crap out of some of the mecha clones.

"So you guys ask for it don't you. Yellow Ranger action attack." said Yellow Ranger I doing a series of quick attacks in four turns.

"Oh what's this? Confusing but awesome." said Yellow Four I.

"Looks like she's on our side Yellow Four." said Red One.

Jason and the others arrived on the spot to run into the Biomen. The Biomen suited out and so did Yellow Ranger I revert back to being Trini.

"It's the Biomen." said Jason.

"Wait how did you know about us?" said Shiro.

"Believe it or not, we're from the future." said Jason "Your timeline is in danger. As you know, the United Alliance of Evil is here to try and team up with Gear to destroy you and every Super Sentai warrior in history."

"That's all pretty confusing." said Shingo "Are you saying that there's a timeline disruption?"

"That's just about it." said Makito "Those guys are trying for some reason, to rewrite the whole Super Sentai history."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Trini and Mika had some talk.<p>

"Thanks for saving me." said Trini "I'm Trini, a photojournalist."

"I'm Mika." said Mika "I do find it surprising that you're a photojournalist just as I am. Seeing Farrah Cat about to smash your camera was depressing so I had no choice but to hit her with that flash of light. I can't believe that there are still other warriors who protect this world from danger."

"Thanks." said Trini "As of right now, I really wish I were just back in Africa taking pictures of the land my late brother loved so much."

Mika stood pause on the issue.

"Oh Mika what's the matter?" asked Trini.

"I also had my dead brother too who also died in Africa. He died from some disease he contacted there while taking pictures of a land he loved so much. So I decided to follow in his footsteps until I was chosen to be a Bioman." said Mika.

"I'm sorry." said Trini "By the way whether you believe me or not, I'm not of this world."

"It's hard to believe that. Maybe you're just some other super heroine we never knew existed who's out there to fight other evils that we the Biomen can't defeat." said Mika.

"I'm not supposed to exist here either." said Trini.

The two teams began to introduce themselves. Kimberly and Hikaru are seen playing the flute simultaneously, learning new tricks from each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mason and Psygorn getting no signs of the mysterious intruders. They were both frustrated at not finding anything.<p>

"This is absurd." said Mason "Dr. Man himself doesn't easily make a miscomputation and yet I don't see any of the guys in the photos so soon"

"Maybe they're not yet around Mason-sama. What if they are just hiding?" said Psygorn.

"You could be right. Stand on guard Psygorn." said Mason.

* * *

><p>Just then they happened to pass by on Tranza, Trakeena, Mesogog and Shizuka.<p>

"Mason of Gear, we are here to have our proposal for an alliance. I am Tranza, second-in-command of the United Alliance of Evil."

"What? You know us?" said Mason "I see you are more of a threat to our cause than help. You may be here as an enemy of both Bioman and Gear."

"We are here to help you defeat the Biomen." said Trakeena "We are here to present a weapon that can render any super powered freak weakened. However we need your master Dr. Man's help to get this weapon assembled."

"Preposterous lies." said Mason "Mechaclones, get them."

The Mechaclones began to appear to attack the United Alliance of Evil. However they made toothpicks out of the Mechaclones. Shizuka did her typical taunt before kicking the last one.

"You haven't faced Psygorn yet." said Mason "So don't be so happy you insolent girl."

"Psygorn telekinetic freeze force." said Psygorn.

However Tranza began to counter Psygorn's telekinetic powers.

"What the?" said Psygorn as he was knocked away.

"You are no match for me." said Tranza.

"Blast it! So I guess I'll fight with you Tranza!" said Mason drawing his staff.

"Then so be it." said Tranza.

Tranza and Mason got into a fight, one on one. Mason tried his best but was defeated.

"Now you see the need for your team to team up with the United Alliance of Evil? Take us to your leader at once." said Tranza.

"Yes… at once." said Mason.

"Good." said Tranza.

* * *

><p>At the Gear Fortress, Dr. Man was indeed upset at Farrah.<p>

"Dr. Man-sama forgive me for being unable to find information on the intruders." said Farrah.

"Silence." said Dr. Man "We are in the middle of a crisis here and you still dare to make excuses. No excuses are allowed for this!"

Suddenly Mason and Psygorn who weren't in a very good condition had Tranza, Trakeena, Mesogog and Shizuka brought with him.

"What's the meaning of this?" said Dr. Man "Mason, you disappoint me. I did not tell you to get into a fight just yet."

"Sire, sorry for my rash actions." said Mason.

"Hold still." said Tranza "We are the United Alliance of Evil and we propose to you that you can certainly help us weaponize these meteorite fragments containing a lethal source of power."

"This seems to be a useful proposal." said Dr. Man "Mason, hold still. It seems we can get quite a bargain. These meteorites contain some particles that could create a laser to get even with the Biomen and their new allies. I like it."

Dr. Man began to work on the weapon with Tranza. The blueprints were ready creating a new dangerous weapon called the Nega Magnetic Laser.

"Begin mass production of these weapons at once." said Dr. Man.

"Yes sir." said the Big Three.

"Mason, work with Tranza." said Dr. Man "Use this weapon, test its effectivity."

"Yes sir. At once." said Mason.

* * *

><p>The Biomen together with Jason's team have noticed no sign of Gear or the United Alliance of Evil.<p>

"Maybe we should call it a day." said Jason "I couldn't find any signs of Gear or the United Alliance of Evil."

"That's where you're wrong." said Tranza who appeared with Mason and Psygorn.

"Oh no." said Jason "We've got no choice. We've got to morph."

"Okay Biomen, let's go. Bioman." said Shiro.

Jason and his team transformed into their respective henshin phases.

"Red Ranger!"

"Magi Green!"

"Gao Blue!"

"Yellow Ranger!"

"Pink Ranger!"

They began beating the crap out of the Mecha Clones and Grinams. However it was time to finally test the Nega Magnetic Gun.

"Now it's time we fight in equal terms." said Mason "It's time to test the effectiveness of this weapon. Now let's see fired at you Red One. Die Shiro!"

"Oh no." said Yellow Four I "Red One look out."

"I can't allow this." said Yellow Ranger I who jumped in the way.

Yellow Ranger I jumped in to save Yellow Four I. The shots of the Nega Magnetic Laser hit through Yellow Ranger I. Dangerous electrical energy hit her body, causing her to be weakened by the laser beam.

"Oh no. What's going on? Her powers have been diminished." said Red One.

"Beware of that gun guys." said Yellow Ranger I whose body coursed out with intense pain.

"This gun's really effective." said Mason "Now it's time to test it on the others to see whether or not the meteorites that were given are truly powerful. Now all of Super Sentai will prepare to meet their doom with this weapon!"

"Oh no! He's firing that deadly weapon." said Red One.

The other rangers tried to dodge the laser shots. However Mason ordered Psygorn to do a telekinetic grab on Yellow Ranger I, causing her to go up and down.

"Let her down you big bully!" said Red Ranger I.

"Okay!" said Psygorn as he slammed Yellow Ranger I to Red Ranger I.

Yellow Ranger I felt extreme pain from the incident.

"At last we fight in equal terms with this Nega Magnetic Laser!" said Mason "Now you see, first she will fall then the rest of you will."

"Nega Magnetic Laser?" asked Red Ranger I.

"It's indeed effective to neutralize anybody's powers hit by its powerful rays. We have prepared such a weapon for an occasion like this. As you know, it was seemingly a useless pile of rocks but they do possess the lethal power to kill anyone in its path when it's used to become a laser beam." said Tranza laughing.

"And we will see you suffer slowly!" said Trakeena.

Red Ranger I and his teammates were tending to a now injured Yellow Ranger I. The Biomen used the Bio Burn Bar to create a diversion. However in the midst of confusion, Yellow Ranger I was separated from the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>Jason, Kimberly, Jason and Kai Samezu were trying to look for Trini.<p>

"We can't find her anywhere." said Kimberly worried.

"We are so dead without her." said Jason "Losing a comrade can be the worst thing to happen."

"Remember we're not invincible. Some Sentai warriors had died in the past." said Jason.

The Biomen were also trying to help too. Just then Shiro Gou was able to use his animal language to find her.

"She's at some old warehouse. Quick follow that dog." said Shiro Gou.

"Hey isn't that being too far to trust an animal?" asked Jason.

"I don't think we have a choice." said Jason "We're greatly weakened without Trini. I feel we can trust him."

Everybody began to follow that dog who would lead them to Trini.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Trini was out there weakened by the deadly rays of the Nega Magnetic Gun. She was by an empty warehouse in the midst of that confusion. Farrah Cat on the other hand was sent to hunt down Trini.<p>

_I have to find my prey. _said Farrah Cat who was searching for Trini in the empty warehouse.

_I've got to recover somehow. There's got to be a flaw in that weapon and I believe it willr un out of energy soon. _said Trini.

Just then Mikito who Radiguet sent to clean the job up said, _It's one of those meddling Power Rangers. Now's my chance to finish the job. _

However as he approached her weakened state wanting to finish her, he said, "This is definitely no fun. No fun in finishing off an opponent that's weak. Aaahhh… no… everything is a lie."

Mikito got his visions when he was still a bad guy, to the time of his redemption, his short battle with the Dekarangers and he finally realized Radiguet was hiding something.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Mikito.

"I'm in very bad condition." said Trini "Wait, aren't you from the United Alliance of Evil?"

"I was forcibly entered there with my mind altered. You can't fight in your condition. You must recover. Helping you is the only way right now I can regain my memories of my redemption from evil." said Mikito.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for them, Farrah Cat entered with her nunchucks.<p>

"So this is where my prey is!" said Farrah Cat wielding her nunchucks.

"What the?" said Trini now out of suit "Could this get any worse?"

She tried to force herself to stand up. Fortunately the Biomen were able to find her. Mika came to her aid and kicked Farrah Cat very hard. She transformed into Yellow Four I and fired her strobe flash attack.

"Curses." said Farrah Cat who was hit by another strobe flash from Yellow Four I.

Jason and Kimberly had found Trini weakened. Farrah Cat was forced to retreat from her being stunned. Yellow Four I reverted back to her human form.

"Thanks Mika." said Jason "We owe you one."

"We can't let her die." said Mika who was trying to help Trini.

Makito and Kai Samezu were helping her up.

"Just hang in there Trini." said Jason.

* * *

><p>Just then Mason entered the empty warehouse. He was still carrying the Nega Magnetic Laser with him. Psygorn was with him as well.<p>

"As you know, this laser's effectiveness is going to destroy you and the Biomen!" said Mason "Now time to finish off the first target."

"No!" said Kimberly as she shielded Trini.

"There's no use protecting her. She's dying anyway. You're going to be next." said Mason.

Kimberly was also hit by the blasts as well.

"KIMBERLY!" shouted Trini.

"ARGH!" said Kimberly who was also hit by the laser beams.

"And I guess this will be a good shot- two birds with one stone!" said Mason who was aiming at Kimberly trying to kill her as well.

Jason jumped in the way as well being hit.

Jason and Kimberly were also weakened. Fortunately Tommy came on time.

"Guys! You can't fight in this condition!" said Tommy "We have to retreat as soon as possible."

Tommy pressed the button for the emergency Search Guard Time Train rescue operation. Mikito however was hesitant to enter but he was dragged anyway.

"Mikoto get in quick." said Ranru "We will help you recover your memories."

"But…" said Mikito "…I've been part of the United Alliance of Evil."

"You give me no choice. Mikoto it's time we release you from your mind control for the sake of the Abarangers and Dekarangers." said Tommy who dragged Mikito to the train with the help of the Biomen.

Meanwhile the United Alliance of Evil was planning to mass produce the weapon in order for them to conquer every era of Super Sentai. Will the Biomen survive the ordeal?


	18. Biomic Victory

**Chapter 17- Biomic Victory**

* * *

><p>Author's note: Trini was supposed to die in this episode as a result of the Nega Magnetic Laser giving her life to save the others. However I decided not to as to allow her full potential to be explored.<p>

* * *

><p>The Biomen in the last chapter have teamed up with Jason and his team. As the efforts of the United Alliance of Evil have intensified, certain Sentai warriors or Power Rangers were sent as scouts.<p>

"What the? So my mind was being played along by the United Alliance of Evil?" said Mikoto.

"That's right. The last we battled, your voice was typically toneless and I felt your struggle while we battled. How could I forget that? We're here to help you to be released from your brainwashing." said Ranru.

"I wonder how I can be of help when my mind hasn't completely recovered from the evil I was becoming in the United Alliance of Evil?" asked Mikoto.

"You were redeemed back then. You turned from evil to light. That light is now in you. Mikoto in time you'll recover." said Ranru.

"Although I feel like I have a candle that's determining my life force." said Mikoto.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jason, Trini and Kimberly were still hurt from the effects of the nega magnetic beam done by Tranza at them.<p>

"If I took any more shots, I would have been dead." said Trini "If you two weren't hit as well, I would have taken all those shots so the rest can flee to fight again another day."

"Don't say that Trini." said Kimberly.

"Trini, please don't say those things." said Jason.

"As said, we should be ready to lay down our lives if need be." said Trini "Remember what Zordon told us before? We are to fight for justice even if it means laying down our lives."

Tommy can be seen near Kimberly comforting her.

"It's alright Kimberly, we'll get our way out of this crisis." said Tommy.

"Thanks Tommy for being like your old self." said Kimberly.

The Biomen were in the middle of a crisis. They would need to actually get rid of that powerful weapon or the enemy will soon have advantage over the situation.

"That weapon could actually weaken anybody with its rays leaving them in a nasty shock." said Shiro.

"You are right. It caused the Jetmen to lose their powers but this one is in a higher dosage." said Ranru "Here are some birdonic waves in these packs as sent by the commander after the report was sent. Put it on them for treatment."

"Thanks." said Tommy "But not all of us will see battle though. Somebody has to keep watch."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Monster had just wasted his ammunition to zero during their last search. Mason was angry.<p>

"Monster, do you realize this weapon has limited ammunition?" said Mason "With your gun empty, how do you expect to counter the Biomen now idiot?"

"Sorry." said Monster.

"Sorry won't be enough to beat those accursed Biomen." said Farrah who knocked the empty gun into his head.

"Sorry isn't enough, the Biomen are to be destroyed at all costs and you blew it Monster." said Mason.

"We must go back to the factory. We need to produce much of those weapons then we can defeat the Biomen and every other Super Sentai or Power Ranger that comes by." said Trakeena.

"There are still more of them to be assembled." said Tranza.

* * *

><p>Tranza, Trakeena, Mesogog and Shizuka were at the factory, trying to mass produce the weapons in an effort to intensify their war against the Super Sentai teams as well as the Power Rangers. The monitor was on.<p>

"We will begin mass production of the weapon. With it, we can soon destroy our accursed enemies." said Trakeena "Across time, these weapons will do wonders maybe even against the Lost Galaxy Rangers."

"But it will take time to assemble a lot." said Tranza "We must not let the enemy find out our factory or we're done for."

"And this time, we will make sure that our plans go well." said Mason.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them Mikoto had already betrayed them. The plan was to actually destroy the supply of the weapons as Mikoto revealed the United Alliance of Evil had made a factory. Mikoto pretended to have captured Ranru.<p>

"This plan will definitely fool them." said Mikoto "Ranru, you're a genius."

"No time for flattery." said Ranru.

It was all part of a ruse to get into the factory and destroy it. At the check point, Mikoto was greeted by a Grinam.

"Mikoto-sama so I see you have caught a Sentai warrior." said the Grinam.

"Indeed. Report to Tranza-sama that I have caught Ranru." said Mikoto.

* * *

><p>Now the ruse worked. Mikoto was going to do his act of redemption. Tranza came to greet him.<p>

"Well Mikoto looks like you caught one of the Super Sentai warriors. I'm pretty impressed." said Tranza.

"All done in order for me to get my past memories back." said Mikoto "Here's Ranru, a Sentai warrior caught in the act of snooping around."

"Good." said Mesogog "Well, we can put her with the other civilians. Looks like you'll be promoted soon Mikoto. I wish to get her out of my sight. She reminds me of those pesky Dino Thunder Rangers."

"Thank you and with good pleasure." said Mikoto.

_Now I must find where those meteorites are and destroy them. _said Mikoto.

Ranru was placed in a cell by Farrah and Farrah Cat.

"You'll be less trouble to us now." said Farrah as she locked the cell.

"You haven't seen the last of us." said Ranru.

"Defiant to the end isn't it?" said Mettlzer.

Unknown to them, Tommy had snuck into the base with a disguise together with Kai Samezu and Makito. They were disguised as factory workers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Biomen were still pretty anxious as they returned to their base. Peebo was nervous about the incident…<p>

"Are you saying something nega-magnetic?" said Peebo "This is bad, very bad."

"What's wrong Peebo?" asked Ryuuta.

"It's bad. Very bad. As you know, I fear that the end of either one you will soon come. Oh this is terrible. I feel like one of you is going to die." said Peebo "Gear could be closer to finding the solution to defeating you guys."

"Then we must train before that happens." said Mika "It would be a horrible thing if that happens. By the way, I wonder how Jason, Trini and Kimberly are doing after being shot by that laser gun?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Search Guard Time Train; Jason, Trini and Kimberly were being administered for a cure by Ranru.<p>

"We must recover at all costs." said Jason "This process isn't working."

"What? The Birdonic energy waves aren't enough. That shot must have been too strong." said Trini.

Just as they were giving up all hope, the embodiment of all hope appeared… Cole via Aka Red's powers. Aka Red appeared with Cole.

"Wait. Me and Aka Red can help you." said Cole.

"But first Cole, we must merge into Red Conqueror." said Aka Red.

"Understood." said Cole.

Cole transformed into the Red Conqueror to transmit the needed energies. In a flash, the three injured rangers recovered.

"I feel my body is strong again." said Jason.

"Me too. I'm ready to kick some butt." said Trini.

"I'm feeling energetic." said Kimberly.

"But you must be careful. These boosts don't make you invincible." said Red Conqueror

He reverted back to being Cole as Aka Red went out from his body. He was exhausted for now. He was resting his body across the seat of the train.

"Sure thing." said Jason "But now, I do hope Mikoto is truly on our side and it's no trick. I hope Ranru knows what she's doing. Billy Cranston seems to care a lot about her you know."

"Isn't it obvious?" said Trini "Let's do a standby ambush against those guys. Let's contact the Biomen with our plans."

"I'm with you." said Kimberly.

* * *

><p>The Biomen were contacted via a communicator they gave to the heroes behind the scenes. They were contacting via the Search Guard Time Train.<p>

"Biomen, let's meet at this point in the map." said Trini via the communicator.

"Trini!" said Mika "Alright, looks like we need to fight now even at the cost of our lives. I got a report that the infiltration was a success."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Shiro "Bioman!"

The Biomen went in their henshin suits and rode their vehicles to meet Jason, Trini and Kimberly.

"I'll retreat back to home base via the teloporter." said Cole weakened for now.

* * *

><p>Back at the factory, the guns were being assembled. Kai Samezu, Makito and Tommy began getting some of the guns. Just then they were discovered by the Beastnoids who were assigned to guard the facility from any intruders.<p>

"Intruders! Get them!" said Juuoh.

Messerjuu, Psygorn, Mettzler and Aquagaiger showed up.

"You dare to mess with the Beastnoids?" said Messerjuu "We will definitely put an end to you."

"Not on our watch." said Tommy "Guys fire your pistols at these guys."

In an instant Kai Samezu, Makito and Tommy fired their pistols at Messerjuu and Aquaigager.

"Wow! It worked!" said Tommy "But let's be careful though."

"I think I know where these shots go too." said Tommy. He fired his shots at Psygorn, Juuoh and Mettzler and so did the other too.

"It's best we conserve ammunition." said Makito.

"What? Intruders? Who could have brought them there?" said Mason.

"This is impossible. Could Ranru ever have help or a tracing device? There was none when we scanned her." said Tranza.

To their surprise, it was Mikoto

"Well, you never thought I would regain my memories would you? Tell Radiguet I no longer serve him." said Mikoto.

"Traitor!" said Shizuka who tried to lash Mikoto but failed.

"Stingers! Grinams! Mecha Clones- get them and bring that traitor alive!" said Trakeena.

A huge fight was taking inside. Mikoto had freed Ranru via remote control and they turned into Abare Killer and Abare Yellow. Abare Yellow kicked Farrah and grabbed her Nega-Magnetic Laser Gun.

"Curses! More heroes?" said Farrah who was angry at the loss of her gun "Let's pursue them."

"Before that, your supplies go bye bye!" said Abare Killer who revealed he placed a bomb in their factory.

"Let's chase them." said Tranza "But let's get out of here first."

* * *

><p>The Biomen together with Red Ranger I, Yellow Ranger I and Pink Ranger I were at the coordinates, hoping Abare Killer and Abare Yelow together Tommy, Kai Samezu and Makito could lure the enemy there. Tommy then decided to leave the battle as he was called back by headquarters.<p>

"Leave this battle to us Tommy." said Red Ranger I.

"Right you are." said Tommy "By the way Kimberly, good luck. Ranru, Mikoto, let's just wait at the Search Guard Time Train and keep watch."

"Thanks Tommy." said Pink Ranger I.

_Looks like they're going to get together again. _said Red Ranger I.

* * *

><p>The Biomen together with Red Ranger I, Magi Green, Gao Blue, Yellow Ranger I and Pink Ranger I did their role call.<p>

"ONE. TWO. THREE. FOUR. FIVE. CHODENSHI BIOMAN!"

"Red Ranger!"

"The howling earth element! The Green Magician, MagiGreen!"

"Surging Shark! Gao Blue!"

"Yellow Ranger!"

"Pink Ranger!"

"Let's get them!" said Mason.

"I'm with you!" said Tranza.

The Mechaclones, Grinams and Stingers began to appear. It was time for a series of team-up attacks.

Red Ranger I said, "Well Red One, let's slice and dice them."

"Sure thing." said Red Ranger I.

Red Ranger I and Red One began cutting down the troopers to pieces with their swords.

It was now Green Two and Magi Green's turn as they did a break dance combination.

"That was a great dance." said Green Two.

"And it wasn't possible without you." said Magi Green.

Blue Three and Gao Blue can be seen doing jet diving attacks together, clearing the area of mechaclones saying, "Double blue jet dive."

Now it was time for both yellow rangers. Yellow Four I and Yellow Four I did some estimates on how to knock down the foot soldiers in battle.

"Alright Trini, let's keep focus." said Yellow Four I.

"Yellow Four… (Mika), Yellow Ranger (Trini)… ACTION SHOOTING (both)."

Both Yellow Four I and Yellow Ranger I did their team attacks together. It was a spectacular display of fast moves from both girls.

"Hey we got them Mika!" said Yellow Ranger I.

"Good job Trini." said Yellow Four I.

Both of them did the Bioman pose.

Pink Ranger I and Pink Five did their spinning attack spinning away the remaining grunts.

"Double pink spinning chops!" said both Pink Ranger I and Pink Five.

"Hey great job yourself Hikaru." said Pink Ranger I.

"And you too." said Pink Five.

They both did their own acrobatic pose.

* * *

><p>It was now time to take care of the bad guys. Mason and Tranza, Trakeena and Farrah, Shizuka and Farrah Cat as well as Mesogog and Monster teamed up.<p>

In a rather desperate swordfight, Mason and Tranza crossed swords against Red One and Red Ranger I which ended up defeating both field leaders with a wound. Trakeena fired her laser beam only to be countered by Pink Five's barrier and Pink Ranger I's arrow. Shizuka and Farrah Cat did some spectacular action only to be defeated by a double action shooting attack. Mesogog and Monster were defeated by Green Two, Magi Green, Gao Blue and Blue Three in an outsmarting attack resulting both to collide with each other.

"There's only one thing left to do now." said Red One "Let's fight together!"

The Biomen executed their Bio Burn Bar attack sending streams of laser down the ground to collide with the United Alliance of Evil officers and the Big Three as well as Farrah Cat, forcing them to retreat.

"Looks like our battle is over." said Red Ranger I.

* * *

><p>But not quite, back at the New Empire Gear base, Dr. Man was now upset with the defeat. He berated his troops for their defeat.<p>

"Fools, we were so close to victory but no matter, I have created a new mechagaigan with what the United Alliance of Evil gave me. Mechagaigan Negakans launch!" said Dr. Man who had managed to use some of the meteorite fragments to create a new mechagaigan.

Mason and Farrah opened the launch pad, preparing the Mechagaigan for battle.

* * *

><p>The Mechagaigan Negakans was launched into battle.<p>

"Woah! A giant robot is launched after the battle ends. So they don't enlarge monsters here." said Red Ranger I.

"We'll take care of this. Just watch Trini." said Yellow Four I to Yellow Ranger I.

"I'll be amazed to see your giant robot battle." said Yellow Four I.

"No time for talk. Let's go." said Red One "Peebo launch the Bio Dragon."

* * *

><p>The Bio Dragon was launched into battle. Bio Jet Ichigo and Bio Jet Nigo were launched from the Bio Dragon, now they formed the Bio Robo.<p>

"Let's take care of this." said Red One.

As they were fighting, the Negakans began launching the same kind of rays, paralyzing the Bio Robo.

"Oh no. Our controls are completely busted." said Green Two.

"Looks like Dr. Man has used some of that power for his new mechagaigan." said Blue Three.

* * *

><p>Cole just as he was resting from his heavy workout, felt himself turning into a red ball of light again. Aka Red was inside him once again.<p>

_Woah! Aka Red… what's the matter. _said Cole.

_The Biomen need our help. _said Aka Red.

"Okay, Red Conqueror." cried out Cole.

* * *

><p>Red Conqueror appeared to aid them in the Bioman era.<p>

"Cole? Aka Red? Or just Cole." said Red Ranger I.

"Indeed I'm Cole and Aka Red." said Red Conqueror "Now it's time to assist the Bio Robot. All of you, by me. Form a circle and we will create an energy to overcome the enemy."

Red Ranger I, Makito, Kai Samezu, Yellow Ranger I and Pink Ranger I were around Red Conqueror. They released an aura that powered up the Bio Robo to the max. The Bio Robo's energy readings started to rise up again giving it an extra energy.

"What? The Bio Robo's energy is rising." said Red One.

"We're getting help from that mysterious guy whoever he is." said Yellow Four I.

"I guess we better advantage of it while we have the chance." said Green Two.

As Bio Robo got a boost, Mechagaigan Negakans' beams were soon rendered ineffective. The laser beams fired by Mechagaigan Negakans had no effect.

"The energy levels are increasing!" said Green One.

"I think we have an advantage now." said Blue Three.

"Alright let's finish this! Super Mazer!" said Red One "Super Mazer, slice attack."

Mechagaigan Negakans was defeated after Bio Robo got a power boost. The Biomen did a victory pose. It was time for them to interact with the team. Cole and Aka Red were once again with the team.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was upset about their failures. He can be seen splashing wine at Tranza's face.<p>

"What did you say again? Are you accusing me of the failures?" said Radiguet.

"Yes your majesty! I told you sire it was just a piece of rock!" said Tranza.

"Shut up Tranza!" said Radiguet who fired his laser bolts.

Radiguet then continued to punish both Trakeena, Mesogog and Shizuka. He then turned his attention to his guinea pig Shizuka.

"Well Shizuka, you do realize that you are still mine?" said Radiguet holding her chin.

"Yes sire." said Shizuka "I am yours, Shizuka of the Vyram but as your servant only."

"Then you know better not to fail me either." said Radiguet.

One can see Flurious scamper around that he hit two of Radiguet's slave girls who were supposed to tend to him.

_Man this organization stinks! It would be better if I ran the show here! _said Flurious.

_Shizuka will soon forget who she is, gradually and she may become the perfect weapon, loyal to me and I will succeed where _

* * *

><p>"Wow I wonder how life was for you at NASA Jason?" said Shiro "And it's hard to say goodbye. I will be wishing you the best for NASA."<p>

"Thanks Shiro." said Jason.

Just then it happened that Cole managed to find a dog and interacted with it.

"So you could also communicate with animals can you?" said Shiro.

"Well I can since I'm a jungle boy. I also heard of a veterinarian who could." said Cole.

Mika and Trini can be seen sparring in a friendly match with neither one winning.

"Looks like I need to train harder." said Trini "You were a worthy opponent."

"I do hope you'll fulfill your brother's dreams." said Mika.

_Mika, why did you have to die so early? At least, I was able to talk to you for now. _said Trini.

"Anything the matter?" asked Mika.

"Oh nothing Mika." said Trini "Maybe I'm just recalling my dead brother."

"Well so am I." said Mika.

Kai Samezu and Ryuuta can be seen at the ocean side, doing some water sports.

After an hour or so, it was time for them to return home at last. The Search Guard Time Train finally left for the Sentai Year 2011.

"We'll definitely miss them." said Shiro "Oh I wonder who's that vet who can talk to animals? I'd like to meet him someday even if it's across time."

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Mika spotted a UFO of an unknown origin going across the sky.<p>

"A UFO? Interesting." said Mika "I've got to catch it for my photo collection."

"Mika wait!" said Shiro "What a fanatic. I can't stop her. Guys let's just go with her shall we?"

"Yes." said the other Biomen.

"What are you all waiting for?" asked Shiro.

The rest of the Biomen nodded. Mika had decided to chase the UFO which in here, is just another UFO. The Biomen decided to follow her as well.

"I guess we can't stop her after all." said Trini who was taking pictures of the entire place.

"That it is Trini." said Jason.

"I hope my passions don't get in between me and my job." said Trini.

* * *

><p>The heroes finally returned to the New Skybase in Sentai Year 2011 after their difficult ordeal.<p>

"The powers of your hearts increase my powers and others' powers." said Cole.

"That's exactly the power of your heart. Aka Red is now your partner." said Jason.

Aka Red then appeared in front of everybody with Cole Evans.

"Well Cole, you've got a long way to go buddy." said Aka Red.

Meanwhile Captain Marvelous was still wondering when he'll get his next mission.

"So I wonder when the Gokaigers will get to adventure?" said Captain Marvelous.

"You soon will." said Aka Red.

Unknown to him, his first mission was coming in very soon.

Tommy then ran into Kimberly and said, "Well Kimberly, good job for this mission."

Billy then complimented Ranru, "I've got a lesson from you too."

Ranru could only blush at such a complement. She and Billy Cranston had begun to develop a close relationship, even for two people franchises apart.

Mikoto on the other hand, decided he was going to undergo some treatment as to make sure the residue of evil he has will be gone.

_I do hope I don't turn evil again. _said Mikoto asleep as he was going to undergo therapy with the Goseigers minus Eri. He was ready even to lose his own memories.

* * *

><p>Trini on the other hand, pondered about her visions of Mika's ghost and pondering on the death scene she saw from Bioman episode 10, when Mika gave her life to save the others before her actual mission. She had met Mika at long last, only to never meet her again.<p>

_The cost of being a heroine even means giving up one's life to save the others from death. Mika, you did the right thing when you gave your life for the others and chose to put aside personal stuff. If I have to so someday, I will sacrifice my life for the others. _said Trini.

She then saw the vision of Mika's ghost waving from her from the stars.

_Mika! _said Trini in her mind.

_Trini, you have been brave and all. I appeared to you in my dreams many times to tell you, you are going to fight in this legendary war. Do well Trini, do well. Farewell Trini. Your dead brother would be proud of you! _said Mika.

Then the vision of Mika faded away. Trini was left in tears.

_Thanks Mika for the friendship we had across time and space. At least, you can rest now that Gear has been defeated by your teammates. _said Trini.

Trini ended the scene with a smile on her face with the encouragement to continue her battles.


	19. The New Killer Arrives

** Chapter 18- The New Killer Arrives**

In the last episode, Mikoto had managed to snap out of his brainwashing done while inside the United Alliance of Evil. He can be seen conversing with the others.

"The United Alliance of Evil headquarters a giant fortress in Europe, a city in itself with a force field on top. The force field is virtually impregnable. Anyway, I do hope I can help you guys all I can." said Mikoto.

"We've got the science department." said Director Aya "Billy and Ranru are waiting for you Mikoto. Bulk, Skull…"

Bulk and Skull can be seen arriving in their bell boy suits.

"Would you mind taking Mikoto to his new room now? Well he should be with the Abarangers' quarters." said Director Aya "Oh by the way, Skull, do get your son Spike to behave will you? I think he's been hitting on Kaoru lately. I might have to put him on the next gravel pounding list even before Eri and Natsuki finish theirs."

"Yes ma'am." said Skull.

"I still have to figure out how to allocate the Gokaigers into our missions though. I still have to get them familiarize with this planet which is a strange new world to them. Oh Spike I do hope you can help everybody in the cafeteria while you can." said Director Aya "See you later."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spike was trying to make himself feel at home as it was evening. Bulk and Skull finally entered the room.<p>

"You know son, I was pretty much scared when we got separated but I'm glad you're here with us." said Skull.

"You'll love it here! Best of all, you'll love Professor Makino and Jii." said Bulk "One can train you to be a samurai, the other will send you to adventures!"

"Oh that's cool!" said Spike.

"And best of all, we're in a crew full of heroes that we can assist." said Skull.

However Spike was pretty distracted with thoughts of Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Tommy and Kimberly simply complemented Mikoto's change of heart after the events of the Bioman mission.<p>

"Well looks like I'm remembering the events of Dino Thunder like as if they were yesterday." said Tommy.

"Or me, the events of when you were still evil Tommy." said Kimberly.

Ryu's children Mikiko and Ken Tendo can be seen helping out Mikoto with his stuff.

"Thanks." said Mikoto.

"No problem." said Mikiko.

Just then Joe Yuuki came looking for trouble.

"Hey Ken! You can't beat me!" said Joe Yuuki.

"No time to play with you Joe." said Ken "See you later."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Takeru Shiba can be seen training with Cole once more. Both of them were training with their fists. Cole had been secretly mastering Kung Fu behind the scenes.<p>

"Okay Cole, give me your best shot." said Takeru Shiba.

"Right on." said Cole flexing his huge muscles.

Both of them entered into a rather intense sparring session. Mako can be seen on top looking at them. Both were gaining an edge against each other.

Just as Takeru Shiba was gaining an upper edge on Cole, Sakura entered to call them that breakfast is ready in an hour. Cole' blood suddenly ran high and he accidentally punched Takeru Shiba that fast sending him flying. He turned, blushing upon Sakura's arrival who he had declared to himself as the girl of his dreams.

"Did I do that?" said Cole staring at his hands.

Takeru Shiba was knocked down this time. Feeling guilty, he decided to assist Takeru Shiba up.

"Hey Cole, great punch. Or do you have an interest in Sakura that caused your punch to be so strong when she came in?" asked Takeru Shiba teasingly.

"Yes indeed." said Cole "I am pretty interested in her. I've never seen such a woman like her before. In fact I really do like her."

Cole realized he's just spoken up his feelings all too soon.

_Did I say all that? _said Cole to himself.

Sakura heard those words, began to feel that what if her feelings for Satoru are not meant to be. But she could not just accept another man's proposal without letting go of what she truly felt.

Behind the scenes, Cole has been so kind to her and all, even if he can get on her nerves with being thickheaded at times. She immediately walked out hearing those words unsure of how she truly felt.

_What was that all about? _said Cole.

On the other hand, Cole was oblivious to Houka's feelings or maybe not for long.

* * *

><p>While Sakura walked away thinking of Cole' open expression of his feelings for her, Jasmine did drop by after hearing such words.<p>

"Cole has admitted he likes you very much quite openly didn't he? I suggest it's best you drop your feelings for Satoru entirely or all your physically beauty will go to waste much later. That guy's always acting oblivious towards you compared to Cole. Aside from being a very handsome and muscular guy, he's got great amounts of inner beauty that his appearance can't match. Sakura, only if you can understand how Cole truly feels towards you." said Jasmine.

"You can't force me to like him, Jasmine. He's just not my type, no not me. There's some girl better for him than me. I am willing to be his friend, nothing more than that." said Sakura.

"Hmph." said Jasmine "But you may soon change your mind about him. You might as well grow old waiting for Satoru. But for everything else, I believe it's possible for our dimensions to be harmonious with them. Think about it."

"I said enough Jasmine. I can't fall in love with Cole just because he looks better than Satoru and just as noble on the inside. I know you've got your hunky boyfriend but sorry, he's not my type!" said Sakura very angry.

_I wonder what's wrong with Sakura? She just can't see Cole beyond the muscle hunk he is. _said Jasmine frustrated.

Then Sakura walked away angry at the statement of Jasmine. She was fuming at a friend she had grown to trust for all these years.

* * *

><p>Kimberly came in and said, "Jasmine, it's almost time for our modeling pics. Cole's going to be our top male model next. Trini's been picturing the models on board."<p>

"I think so prettiest and hottest girl onboard." said Jasmine who was trying to forget her frustration on Sakura's decision.

"Don't be too modest on yourself." said Kimberly "You're kind of hot too. By the way, Cole's our next male model. You and Tetsu are going to have your poses soon."

"I might as well register Cole with Sakura. I think they make a great couple." said Jasmine with her spunky expression.

"I think so too." said Kimberly.

The two walked away to do their modeling pictures. They can be seen in the studio in their various swimwear. Tetsu Aira can be seen in his bathing shorts and Jasmine in her two piece swimsuit and so was Kimberly.

"Well Kimberly, I just wonder if you already have someone over here?" asked Jasmine.

"Well I did have a boyfriend once, he was Tommy." said Kimberly.

"Honestly, you two make quite a great pair. I was thinking about that you two can return back together. It's not too late." said Jasmine.

"Well then, I wonder if I and he have a new relationship?" asked Kimberly.

"I think it could be possible." said Jasmine.

* * *

><p>Sakura referred to a few times in her mind that Cole can screw it up like barfing all of a sudden or eating too fast but he's improving all along to be a better gentleman. It did amaze her that although he never went to school back then, he was a fast learner and he could easily get along with people. She walked away, kind of hurt about the statement that she should dump her feelings for Satoru entirely.<p>

_Cole, well he's nice aside from his good looks but, honestly I just don't find him the kind of guy I want to be my soul mate. Satoru, are you really oblivious to my existence or just too shy to admit that you also like me? _said Sakura confused as she began to weigh the possibilities of Cole and her working out beyond friendship.

She was then seen in the lobby, met by her true love Satoru.

"Sakura what's the matter?" asked Satoru noticing some tears in her eyes.

"Oh nothing. Something just came to bother me in my mind lately but I can't explain." said Satoru who was shy about his true feelings.

"You can always open up to me." said Satoru "We've been together as Boukengers for the past few years."

"Oh thanks." said Sakura.

_Both of them are so kind to me and all… but I believe my heart just belongs to Satoru and no other. Sorry Cole, I have to turn you down so I don't break your heart later. _said Sakura.

* * *

><p>Takeru Shiba was then attended to by Mako who noticed he had sudden shocks.<p>

"Takeru what's wrong?" said Mako who was bringing him a cup of tea she made herself. Although she can be a bad cook but it doesn't mean she can't do simple kitchen tasks.

"Is it possible that… the return of an old enemy of ours." said Takeru Shiba.

"Possibly Doukoku?" asked Mako "That would be terrible. Buredoran has already returned after we defeated him with the help of the Goseigers the last time, now him? I hope not."

"Nope but still…" said Takeru Shiba shrugged.

"Then is it Juzo or Akumaro?" asked Mako.

"It's Akumaro as I think it is…" said Takeru Shiba "But I can't be too sure about my visions."

"Akumaro… that guy was more treacherous than Doukouku." said Mako remembering her first battle with Akumaro.

He hasn't kept much secrets from Mako and he's been too open lately of how he felt about her. Mako was more than ready to open up to him especially with their dinner date, they were in the process of becoming a real couple.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Radiguet was at his palace, thinking of a new course of action. He was preparing for his latest plans to get a better killer than Mikoto. Now he presented Akumaro, the treacherous Gedou general.<p>

"Well Akumaro, I have heard all about you and your military tactics." said Radiguet.

"All I want is my revenge against the Shinkengers as of this time." said Akumaro.

"Then join with us Akumaro." said Radiguet "Only then can you get your revenge against them."

"And if I don't submit to you?" said Akumaro.

"You'd definitely see that I have the power to speed your drying up." said Radiguet who demonstrated it by quickly drying up out of the water of the Sanzu River. He suddenly agreed into submission.

"I agree to serve now." said Akumaro.

"Well done." said Radiguet "Now then, looks like we need to test your abilities of the Questers."

"Yes sire." said the Questers.

"I have reorganized the structure of command. Tranza will head and under him are Long, Trakeena, Ryuon, Gaja and Buredoran are in charge of politics while Yaiba, Shizuka and the Questers are in charge of the military under the leadership of Akumaro and secondly, under Tao Zanto." said Radiguet "But of course, Gekkou will always remain a pet and Flurious as our house slave."

_Oh bummer… _said Flurious in anger while he was still scrubbing the floors and Gekkou who still remained in a cage. Yaiba was happy to see his former master caged while Shizuka felt something deep inside her, knowing she was manipulated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cole and Takeru Shiba were granted permission to train down from the space station of New Skybase to a location on Earth once more after an hour or so of eating breakfast.<p>

"Cole looks like we're going to do some real training now." said Takeru Shiba.

"It's time to take it to this rocky terrain." said Cole.

"Give me your best shot Cole. You'll need to master the sword if you're going to use your sword effectively." said Takeru Shiba drawing a training sword.

The two began their rather intense training in rather rocky terrain. As they fought to hone each other's abilities, just then, the wicked Akumaro showed up.

"Hee hee hee." said Akumaro "So the Shinkenger Takeru Shiba still lives and perhaps his friends do too."

"Akumaro… so you're also revived." said Takeru Shiba.

"That's right." said Akumaro "And it's pretty interesting that you have a new friend with you now."

Akumaro had just gotten more powerful than before. He had released some Sakamata and Nanashi. The two fought out of suit for awhile, Cole revealing all that power in his body.

"This young man possesses such strength." said Akumaro "Yet he will be no match for me."

"Alright Cole, looks like it's time to test your abilities as Red Conqueror. The others will be arriving. I've given them a call." said Takeru Shiba.

Takeru Shiba drew the fire sign to transform into Shinken Red. Cole activated the powers of Aka Red within him to become the Red Conqueror.

It was time for Red Conqueror to test whatever abilities he had learned. He was now activating the powers of Go-on Red to do some fast moves, beating the Nanashi then he activated the powers of Gao Red, trying to feel a little more of what he did in the past and then he activated his powers as Deka Red.

"Cole that was awesome." said Shinken Red who was beating the others.

"But not as awesome as you'll be using this." said Red Conqueror who allowed Shinken Red to have access to a second sword.

"Thanks." said Shinken Red who began beating the hordes of Nanashi sent after them.

However the Sakamatas were breathing fireballs. Red Conqueror and Shinken Red were cornered.

"Not even I am that awesome." said Red Conqueror who was back to his normal form, drawing his Sword of Justice to defend himself.

_Cole, you also have the power to summon any red rangers of your choice. _said Aka Red.

_Geki Red… Abare Red… help me. _said Red Conqueror.

* * *

><p>He summoned both Geki Red and Abare Red to help him.<p>

"What the? We're suddenly here?" said Abare Red.

"I summoned you via Aka Red." said Red Conqueror.

"We're here to help." said Geki Red "Cole, this is wakiwakiwakiwaki!"

"Let's deal with these scum." said Abare Red.

"I can't agree with you guys all the more." said Red Conqueror.

Both Geki Red and Abare Red cleared out the Sakamatas. The other Shinkengers including Kaoru arrived to assist the cornered heroes. Kaoru did her role call with the others including Genta Umemori.

"Kaoru, eighteenth head of the Shiba household." said Kaoru who did the role call. They transformed into the Shinkengers. Kaoru decided to help them as Princess Shinken Red.

"Princess Shinken Red!"

"Shinken Red!"

Shinken Pink arrived using her fan's wind to help Shinken Red.

"You saved me a lot of times Takeru, now let me return the favor." said Shinken Pink.

"Thanks Mako." said Shinken Red "Let's combine our powers."

Shinken Red and Shinken Pink created a fire tornado to wipe out the Sakamata giving Red Conqueror the chance to slice them all with the help of the others.

"So you think I can be easily defeated do you?" said Akumaro.

The Shinkengers tried to attack Akumaro at all angles only to realize he's gotten faster. Shinken Blue and Shinken Green tried to attack him but to no avail. He fired laser beams at them.

"I think this is where the Red Conqueror must come in." said Red Conqueror.

"You're kind of reckless and you just don't realize this, I do have my kirigami to help me in this battle." said Akumaro.

The kirigami appeared to destroy the others.

"Takeru, let's fight together." said Princess Shinken Red.

"Yes mother." said Shinken Red.

Both Shinken Reds drew their swords forming the Rekka Daizanto to wipe out the kirigami.

_Mother? What's really going on? Anyway I'll take care of this guy and prove the powers of Aka Red in me. _said Red Conqueror.

"I think I'll challenge the new guy one-on-one. Cole fight me." said Akumaro.

"I'm ready to challenge you one-on-one." said Red Conqueror.

"Cole no!" said Abare Red.

Red Conqueror fought with Akumaro in an epic clashing battle. However Red Conqueror's primary mind Cole was prone to using more brawn than brains. He realized the enemy was being too fast.

_I've got to feel him… wait he has no heart. _said Red Conqueror.

He tried to execute everything with brute force. However in an instant, Akumaro had help from the Questers.

"What the? Who are these guys?" said Red Conqueror.

"Well then Red Conqueror, you definitely use too much of your brawns, not your brain. I guess it should really be something that you don't think too much." said Akumaro.

"I am Gai and he is Rei. We are the Questers of the United Alliance of Evil's military unit, special guard to the emperor himself.' said Gai.

Red Conqueror was knocked down by a combined power beam. He was defeated and depowered. Cole lay down weakened.

"Cole!" cried out the Shinkengers at the top of their lungs.

* * *

><p>The Shinkengers realized they were dealing with treachery. They leaped into action to assist Red Conqueror.<p>

Shinken Red was in Hyper Mode, Princess Shinken Red was in Super Mode. The other Shinkengers drew their swords.

"Ah ha ha." said Akumaro "You Shinkengers haven't changed a bit. Well there are two red rangers. What does that matter?"

The two Shinken Reds were getting armed, ready to sense Akumaro's movements as well as the Questers. Just as they were moving too fast, common sense in samurai warfare had them attack the three simultaneously.

"Woah! What just happened?" said Akumaro and the Questers.

"Well it's time to drive them off or destroy them, whatever, I wish we can call it a day now." said Princess Shinken Red who drew the Mougyubazooka. She fired it only to realize that the enemy has not been destroyed.

"We have to think of a back-up plan!" said Akumaro.

"We agree Akumaro." said Gai and Rei in unison.

The Shinkengers decided to help Cole up. Jan and Ryouga both appeared to give him first aid.

"Guys you did it without me powering you up." said Cole.

"You should haven't taken on him alone Cole. The powers of the red rangers in you doesn't make you invincible. Power and brains must work together. We may soon need you again sooner or later Cole." said Takeru Shiba.

"Cole, that wasn't wakiwakiwaki of you." said Jan Kandou.

"That's right. You're acting recklessly." said Ryouga.

"Sorry for acting so recklessly." said Cole "I just didn't remember I wasn't invincible."

Then Cole fell unconscious, tired after all the physical beating he had suffered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was impressed that his territory has expanded even if he hasn't conquered Japan.<p>

"Even if you haven't defeated the heroes in battle yet you did figure out some of their weaknesses and you defeated Aka Red, that cursed being that powers up the others. Well done Akumaro. I hope you can collaborate with the political division that we may soon get our advantage." said Radiguet.

"Thank you indeed sire." said Akumaro.

"On the other hand, I will prepare an ultimatum of death." said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>Back to the heroes, Cole can be seen in the resting quarters with some bandages on his muscular chest as administered by Takeru Shiba and Mako.<p>

"I honestly think you two make a great couple, always looking out for each other." said Cole "Oh by the way, why do you keep calling Kaoru your mom even after that adoption paper got voided by the government?"

"Oh she's my spiritual mother." said Takeru Shiba "She 'adopted' me so I could head the Shiba house once more as the 19th head but I do hope she can find a husband to bear her a real heir. The arrangement between me and my spiritual mother is ridiculous."

"What about that Spike guy for her husband and your new stepfather?" joked Mako.

"Hey no way… not SPIKE!" said Takeru Shiba as he responded in anger and impulsiveness he ended up groping her by accident. They were both on the floor.

"TAKERU YOU PERVERT!" said Mako angrily noticing that she's being groped.

"Mako… I didn't mean too." said Takeru Shiba blushing "WAAAH!"

"COME BACK HERE TAKERU!" said Mako angrily trying to pound Takeru Shiba to dust.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" said Takeru Shiba.

_They sure are lovey dovey and all… what a girl. What a guy. _said Cole.

Takeru Shiba is chased by Mako angrily out of the room. The other Shinkengers commented on how lovey-dovey the two are becoming as of recent. They walked out to give Cole time to rest.

* * *

><p>Sakura came to see how he is as she was always emotional these days about anybody who got hurt during missions male or female. He was somewhat touched about Sakura coming to see him but he knew it could be a long time or even never, that he will conquer her heart. Regardless, it seemed he was ready to accept it. Now they were both alone, Cole was ready to propose to her.<p>

"Sakura, I really want to ask you this one simple question- will you be my girlfriend? I've been wanting to propose to you. Now we're both alone, I'd like to ask you out." said Cole.

Cole held Sakura's hands somewhat staring into her face freaking her out, proposing to her that he was truly in love with her and that she means a lot to him. Satoru never did that to her. Sakura politely turned him down however.

"Sorry Cole, I can't be your girlfriend." said Sakura "I'm not ready to commit to anyone not even for you who has been so kind to me. Don't get it wrong. I'm always willing to be your friend but… you being my boyfriend? I don't think I'm ready for a real relationship. However, just get some rest Cole. You'll need it. I'll have to think over you Cole. Maybe I can be your girlfriend but… I'm not ready to answer you at all. I'm in love with somebody else who's too oblivious with me."

_What went wrong? Looks like I'll have to try harder to win her and make her forget about Satoru who's never claimed her. Sakura, how can I win you? _ said Cole in his head.

He could not speak another word while the classic twisted Sentai expression distorted his face. He remained stiff for awhile before laying back to his resting position.

_Bummer… Jasmine what have you done to Cole? Eeeekkk… _said Sakura with a freaked out face while she stayed by his bedside, trying to snap Cole out of what she said- that she just can't commit to him.

She was still in love with Satoru, who was also in love with her but was too silent about it that she never noticed. On the other hand, Cole was becoming more open to her but she was only willing to be his friend, nothing more than that.

After Sakura came out of the room, Houka decided to take advantage of waths he heard behind the scenes by bringing Cole something to eat.

"Oh hi Houka." said Cole.

"So happening to look for a girlfriend?" asked Houka.

"Sorry, I am in love with somebody else. She happens to be Sakura." said Cole who was pretty hurt.

Houka left the room angry at her missed opportunity to extend her list of ex-boyfriends.

* * *

><p>As Cole was alone, resting, he then heard Aka Red speaking.<p>

"I guess you're really in love with Sakura aren't you?" said Aka Red.

"Of course I am sensei." said Cole.

"I guess I can help you then with her." said Aka Red.

"But I hope you don't intend to do anything crazy like the last time. If I can't have her then I'll let her go." said Cole.

* * *

><p>At the studio, Trini Kwan can be seen resting. She was now seen drinking a nice cup of water to ease herself.<p>

_Well that's all for today's work. I wish they'll send me to more missions. _said Trini Kwan.

Just then Takeru Shiba happened to run into the studio as Mako chased him but they both landed with a kiss.

"Oh well, this is interesting." said Trini Kwan with a funny grin "I've got one more photo now."

"What the? No!" said Takeru Shiba and Mako who were in denial of what they truly felt for each other.

The scene ends with both Takeru Shiba and Mako trying to stop Trini Kwan from publishing their kiss together ending the scene.


	20. Muscles of Fury

**Chapter 19- Muscles of Fury**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: No time travel as of this time. Hee hee. Just want to wrap up on Cole a little bit with this muscular episode for the ladies. However I have to be careful before he takes over the spotlight and destroys the plot. But after this, he'll be shelved out for some time unless he's really needed. Cole is a prop character, not a mainline runner.<p>

* * *

><p>In Cole' dream, he envisioned himself with Sakura in a fancy restaurant with some nice music and all.<p>

"Cole I'm glad that I finally decided to accept your proposal. It can't be denied you can be kind of unrefined considering your background but to be honest, you're pretty much of a gentleman over all." said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura, you're the best." said Cole pouring some red wine, able to control his strength and not breaking it.

They were eating a decent meal together. Jasmine can be seen in his dream doing a thumbs up to them both.

"I don't regret this Cole, you're the best." said Sakura "Oh when the battle is over, I will be your wife and maybe I'll stay in your world- or you can stay here, let's arrange what we can do together. I believe having you as my boyfriend is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Really? Thanks." said Cole "But only after I set things right back from where I come from. I'll cross all reality to marry you."

Then the dream shifted in itself to where he and Sakura are finally married in the Super Sentai universe with Jasmine as the maid of honor. Then it quickly shifts to the scenario where both of them are starting their life together as husband and wife in the Power Rangers' world.

* * *

><p>Cole awoke from his sweet dream of dating Sakura in a restaurant, realizing that he had just fully recovered all too soon and that his dream may just be nothing more than a delusion since she turned him down to be his girlfriend.<p>

_Bummer, how I wish the dream I had was real. Sakura… Sakura… is that all what's in my head right now. _said Cole.

He looked at his muscular chests as the bandages fell off revealing no wounds and no scars. He unwrapped the bandages to reveal that his wounds and scars are gone too. He decided to take himself for a body check-up. He went to the clinic where Mikoto was waiting for him.

_Oh my… I don't think I'm so human after all. I better have myself examined._ said Cole.

* * *

><p>Cole finally entered the clinic. Mikoto was more than willing to examine him.<p>

"Dr. Nakadai, I hope you can help me find out what's really going on with me. I would like a thorough body scan. I feel like I'm not human anymore." said Cole.

"Sure thing Cole." said Mikoto "Well, kindly take off your clothes save your underwear so we can run you through a body scan."

Cole was finally put into body examination. His body signs were anything but normal. What was revealed was that his healing was accelerated, he had higher stamina than the others and whether or not he was superhuman. He laid down his body on the bed where he was going to be examined.

An hour later, results did come. Cole was now going to see the results of his physical tests.

"So what are the results doctor?" asked Cole who was still only in his underwear.

"Cole, I found out that your body isn't quite normal. Your immune system is stronger than the rest. Also, you have almost zero body fat, your muscles are tougher than usual which explains why you easily got out of that injury and all. Your appetite is stimulated by your superhuman physique." said Mikoto.

"I guess that explains why I was chosen by Aka Red to be one with him." said Cole.

"Perhaps. I would also like to mention the fact that people talk great about you, look up to you. Somehow your arrival here was no mere coincidence." said Cole.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, Billy and Ranru Itsuki were discussing over Cole' test results.<p>

"Tommy told me of his incredible power and all. I'm not surprised with his test results." said Billy.

"There's no doubt that such power has caused him to become the hero that strengthens us." said Ranru Itsuki.

"But there's that person named Aka Red." said Billy.

"He's a spiritual entity. If he chose some other ranger, he would not be able to have that person become the Red Conqueror but Cole can handle all that power." said Ranru Itsuki.

* * *

><p>Cole got out of his testing, placed his clothes back on and had a talk with Andros who had joined the alliance hoping to crush the second United Alliance of Evil.<p>

"Andros, I just can't forget the events of Forever Red." said Cole.

"One thing for sure, you were amazing to have singlehandedly defeated Serpentera. Now I can believe you have the power of 34 red rangers from this world knowing you're in fact, a very strong individual. I don't know what's wrong with our timeline to cause us to land from 2005 of our world to 2011 of this world. I guess it has to do with the United Alliance of Evil's bringing back previous villains to life." said Andros.

"Me too." said Cole "Besides, I don't feel so normal anymore especially surviving being swatted by a giant monster just like that.

"On the other hand, I wonder how we can all work together to defeat the latest incarnation of the United Alliance of Evil. The directress told me herself these villains escape from the Netherworld and anything entered there, if they're ever revived, come back as a hopeless case of evil." said Andros.

"Let's just keep our hopes up brother that we can defeat them once again." said Karone.

* * *

><p>Cole walked across the hallway. He was then met by Jasmine who was pretty disappointed in her matchmaking failure.<p>

"I heard Sakura turned your proposal down. I'm sorry but I thought you two would have made a good couple." said Jasmine.

"I can't force her to love me Jasmine." said Cole "I like her and even want to marry her when the battle is over and all, but it's just plain wrong to force her to love me."

"Neither can I Cole. I just feel sorry for her, falling for a guy who's oblivious to her. I do hope you can do your best to win her. In fact, I think you're far better than Satoru for being so open of how you feel. You've show much kindness to her in return. Don't give up on her Cole, you deserve a girl like her. You're probably the best knight in shining armor of all time." said Jasmine who walked away.

"I understand." said Cole.

Houka who was madly in love with him for the moment, was upset to hear those words.

_Cole I wonder what's so great about Sakura you're not a bit attracted to me? _said Houka.

* * *

><p>Then Cole can be seen looking at the Gaoranger team at the lobby, now complete. Sae Taiga and Shirogane had arrived as well with Kakeru. Sae Taiga and Shirogane had arrived together as of recent.<p>

"Looks like now we can fight side by side once more." said Shirogane.

"I'm glad that while we didn't get to travel together before, we can now Shirogane." said Sae Taiga.

"And I hope we can soon." said Shirogane.

_I certainly miss my friends. I wonder if they'll be joining me soon here? _said Cole as he remembered the happy times he spent with the others. He also realized that what if his very motivation, Sakura, could also become the reason why he'll fall later.

Cole then decided to mingle with them hoping to make new friends.

"So you're who they say is the legendary Cole." said Shirogane.

"I'm him but I'm not legendary." said Cole.

"But you are indeed." said Gaku Washio.

Cole then decided to have a match with Sotaru Ushigome. He had won so easily.

"See you are legendary Cole." said Sotaru holding his arm.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet is still thinking of his time travel schemes and a current black market deal- Abrella was out there chasing to capture a dangerous Xenomorphis queen to sell to Gozma for the next episode. On the other hand, Trakeena had cloned Cole and the time for the clone's maturity was now.<p>

"I don't care what you say Trakeena, this Cole clone won't do any good if he can't transform into Red Conqueror. Cole needs Aka Red to become Red Conqueror. Without that guy he's just nothing more than a muscle heavy buffoon." said Radiguet.

"I agree with that." said Yaiba of the Darkness.

"But I do have other plans." said Trakeena "Gaja and Akomaru Sujigarano are here to help."

Gaja began to utter some mystical gibberish and Akomaru Sujigarano began to do rituals giving the clone some memories of his own like a monster of the week would. The culture tank's water was lowered down and the clone of Cole was given the name "Triple Kill". But compared to Cole, he had the facial features of Deker from Power Rangers Samurai. He was also dressed in a dark assassin suit.

"I live to serve you master." said Triple Kill.

"Very well then, looks like we can start sending our assassin to start causing trouble around the city of Tokyo." said Tao Zanto.

"Good suggestion Tao Zanto." said Radiguet.

_Maybe I can get him to replace Tranza and Mikoto at once. _said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>The wicked assassin Triple Kill was intended to be the replacement of Mikoto. He was starting to knock down people and kill them without mercy. Reports of his incidents had reached the New Skybase. Takeru Shiba and Mako spotted him immediately. They were down there in Tokyo buying stuff they needed for the supplies of New Skybase.<p>

"Woah! That assassin looks like Cole except for the facial hair and dress code!" said Takeru Shiba in a shock.

"I am Triple Kill! From this day forward, I am Mikoto's replacement." said Triple Kill with a sinister smile on his face.

"I sense much of Gedou energy in that guy." said Takeru Shiba.

"Me too." said Mako.

"Now it's time to really see what you are really made of with your fists." said Triple Kill.

"Then let's see what you can do." said Takeru Shiba.

"You ask for it." said Triple Kill.

The two clashed swords, only to realize that he was facing with what could be the most dangerous gestalt of power. Triple Kill was showing his powers like never before.

"What the? Don't tell me this guy is a clone of Cole." said Takeru Shiba as he was outmatched.

"Indeed I am." said Triple Kill.

The two clashed. Takeru Shiba was bathed in modikara energy, fighting with him. However he was just no match even when he was Shinken Red. Triple Kill revealed his awesome power against Shinken Red.

"Takeru… stop it!" said Mako who rushed into battle as Shinken Pink.

Triple Kill showed his jerkiness towards women by hitting Shinken Pink causing Shinken Red to be enraged.

"You have no respect for women!" said Shinken Red.

"Well I finish my opponents as I like." said Triple Kill.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the New Skybase, Cole was training really hard with his fists, hoping to achieve his maximum potential and get over Sakura if he has to. Just then, Aka Red teleported him down from the space station to where his clone was.<p>

"Takeru! Mako!" said Cole.

"Cole… you're suddenly here." said Takeru Shiba.

"Ah yes. My DNA donor. So glad for you to drop by." said Triple Kill "I was created to destroy you as well."

"What? I've been cloned?" said Cole who recalled the events of "Feverish Battle" when he first arrived in the Super Sentai universe.

"That's right. And it would be fun to challenge the Red Conqueror to his doom." said Triple Kill.

"Let's fight then." said Cole who removed his blouse.

"Oh how interesting." said Triple Kill "Very well then, let's fight."

Cole and Triple Kill had a fist fight then. It was a rather intense one, Cole was able to cope up with the fight proving is superhuman skills out of suit.

"You're indeed very good." said Triple Kill.

Cole was learning to be focused, however they seemed to be at a draw. Akumaro appeared.

"Akumaro?" said Shinken Red.

"I'm not here to fight you Shinken Red." said Akumaro "Not yet. On the other hand, I do have a proposal. I have kept certain people hostage. If you want their freedom, Cole must show himself up at Nagasaki bay to challenge Triple Kill to a fight tournament. Remember he cannot use his powers as Red Conqueror. If you want proof, look at this monitor."

The monitor displayed a tourist bus being held hostage.

"What the?" said Shinken Red "That's being dirty."

"Who says villains play clean?" said Akumaro "Either Cole you show up there by sundown tomorrow or they all die."

Akumaro and Triple Kill teleported away.

"See you then Cole, in your grave." said Triple Kill.

Cole was distressed about the people being held hostage.

"The enemy can't be bluffing. They hardly bluff." said Cole.

Shinken Red and Shinken Pink powered down.

"Do you think you can challenge that guy without using your Red Conqueror powers?" said Takeru Shiba.

"I have no choice if I want to free those people." said Cole.

* * *

><p>They returned back to the New Skybase where most people were against the decision at first.<p>

"Cole I cannot let you challenge that new villain just like that. Besides you and Aka Red are needed to save a greater amount of people." said Director Aya.

"Directress, I don't have a choice. The enemy demands that I show up or the hostages die." said Cole.

"Well if they want you to show up, then we're not going to leave you alone." said Director Aya "We will intervene if we have to… behind the scenes. Knowing how evil operates, they may be hiding soldiers behind to attempt and kill you. They may have developed weapons of strong impact, ready to kill."

"That is a risk I must take." said Cole.

"Then I guess we have no choice." said Director Aya.

"Then you will let me fight then?" said Cole.

"We will." said everybody.

"I hope you use your brains, not brawn to win this battle Cole. But fight dirty if you have to because the United Alliance of Evil is pretty dirty." said Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki.

"I forgot it is already time to lift away those two girls Eri and Natsuki from their rock pounding detention." said Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Sakura rushed into him in private while he was training. She may have gained feelings for him as well as Jasmine intended it to be. However she decided to help out her friend. He was keeping her rejection out of the way.<p>

"Cole, I wonder if you know what you're getting yourself into." said Sakura worried.

"There are still innocent civilians. You know, I can't let the fact you turned down my proposal hinder me from what I do best, although I may not give you up so easily." said Cole.

"Well, we're all support regardless Cole. That's what your powers are- it's all about you and others. That's what Aka Red is, the embodiment of not one but many red rangers." said Sakura smiling.

"Sakura, take time to think about my proposal. I am willing to do anything, even cross the borders between our world and mine to be with you even marry you." said Cole.

Sakura suddenly stood silent with the issue of marriage. She never thought about marriage with Cole, although she had wanted only to marry Satoru for some time. Her heart was in constant pain as Cole day by day tried his best to be nice to her.

_Well Cole is a real nice man. If Satoru doesn't want me then it's pretty much his loss. But I have to think it over. Marry Cole? Well it's a rush question. Jasmine please don't rush me with him. _said Sakura.

"Oh sorry I said that." said Cole blushing.

* * *

><p>The day of the sudden tournament came with Akumaro. He was contacting Radiguet via the communicator.<p>

"Sire, the plan is set. When Triple Kill beats Cole in a suitless combat, he can then be proven a worthy replacement for Mikoto." said Akumaro.

"Very well then, proceed as planned. But whether Cole wins or not, kill the hostages anyway after the fight. I want a bloody finale regardless of the outcome!" said Radiguet who signed off.

The arena's audience was filled with some of United Alliance of Evil grunts, the hostage victims tied to their seats and some Super Sentai and Power Rangers warriors. Akumaro Sujiganaro sat on his chair, looking at the events. The stage was ready. Cole finally showed up wearing his karate pants. He removed his blouse before the audience.

Cole was given his own cheering squad of Super Sentai girls namely Sakura, Jasmine, Ranru, Nanami and Mako. Sakura was set as the leader much to Satoru's dismay as he really had feelings for Sakura. Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver appeared launching some fireworks to motivate their fighter.

Cole climbed up the arena, with the burning desire to save the hostages. Triple Kill climbed on stage with a sinister grin. The two began to fight in a rather amazing scene. Cole managed to learn multiple fighting styles and so has his clone.

* * *

><p>Back at the United Alliance of Evil, the transmitter was sending images of the fighting scene…<p>

"This will be an interesting match." said Radiguet looking at the screen.

"Well your new fighter isn't that hot." said Tranza.

"He may soon become hot enough to replace you whenever I choose." said Radiguet.

"Oh sure." said Tranza "And you're going to fail again. Your muscle boy is really stupid!"

On the other hand, Radiguet's eyes were getting fixated on Kimberly Hart.

_I'll be keeping an eye on that woman…. Kimberly Hart. She has intrigued me every time she has showed up. Such beauty, such tenacity… she will be worthy of becoming one of my properties and trophies. And I can fix myself with the other girls too like Jasmine and Sakura should I get bored with Kimberly. _said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>Back to the tournament, Cole and Triple Kill were at the fight ring. However there was treachery involved as there were some who were planning to kill Cole. Some Grinams were secretly hiding. Fortunately for them, the Shinkengers were secretly dispatching any means of cheating. Cole was then knocked down by Triple Kill even without cheating.<p>

"No… no…" said Cole "The people, the hostages…. no!"

"You're going to die so easily. You were so foolish to challenge me without your powers." said Triple Kill smirking at a battered Cole.

"If it's for the cause of others, it's not foolish." said Cole.

Cole was constantly being beaten by Triple Kill. He felt his defeat was near but he still had his persistence. He ended up seeing Aka Red in his thoughts.

_Cole you cannot give up so easily not especially if the lives of many are depending on you. You are the real Cole_. said Aka Red.

"Thanks Aka Red." said Cole who was now filled with fury, his wounds healed on the spot.

Cole realized that his clone would have the same weak spot as he did. He remembered the time Takeru Shiba used brawn to crack down his abdominal area.

_What if I use that tactic to win this round? _said Cole.

Cole managed to stand up, calculating with his mind the very motions of his opponent Triple Kill. He found the weak spot and finally did a punch at Triple Kill's abdomen. The very attack worked knocking down Triple Kill.

"Hey what the?" said Triple Kill "I feel so much pain."

"You never realized you had your weak spot." said Cole "And because you're my clone, I found it out then too easily. I am still the real Cole Evans, the real jungle boy who fell down bare in Tokyo and now is helping every hero in desperate need."

"But that's not enough to gather victory Cole." said Triple Kill.

Cole in a fury executed a multiple punch attack, each jab focusing on Triple Kill's weak spot the diaphragm. Triple Kill was defeated and was knocked down. Triple Kill was still standing up.

"So Cole, you still think you can beat me can you?" asked Triple Kill.

"You really ask for it." said Cole in anger.

Cole did a kung fu stance, his eyes were filled with the fire of 34 red rangers of the Super Sentai universe. Even out of suit, he realized that he had that power that's why Aka Red chose to dominate him. The last punch Cole launched caused a huge hole on Triple Kill's chest killing the enemy. Triple Kill fell down and exploded like every monster of the week.

"Impossible that he beats and destroys the assassin out of suit!" said Akumaro.

"I have won, the one and only true Cole the Conqueror!" said Cole raising his arms up in the air to declare his victory against Triple Kill.

"It can't be! He won!" said Akumaro.

"Now keep your word, let the hostages go Akumaro." said Cole.

"I don't think so." said Akumaro "As you know, I decided to combine your rage energy and their despair for future purposes. Now it's time to kill those hostages and collect the despair that I need."

* * *

><p>The Shinkengers appeared revealing the trap was there all along.<p>

"Cole, they were setting us up to kill us. They have no intention to free the hostages." said Shinken Red.

"Well then, that pisses me off." said Cole who was angry as he released some aura destroying the ring.

"Shinkengers?" said Akumaro.

"That's right. We knew your treachery so we came along." said Shinken Pink.

"Now we're going to teach you a lesson you won't forget." said Shinken Red.

Shinken Gold moved fast to free the hostages from their ropes. The cheering squad girls were assigned to move them out. With Shinken Blue and Shinken Green writing Chinese characters for home, they were all sent home.

Shinken Red went Hyper and Shinken Pink went super, each one throwing an attack.

"We'll settle this Akumaro you treacherous snake." said Hyper Shinken Red who used his Kyoryu attack striking at Akumaro.

Super Shinken Pink used her wind attacks.

"Let's combine our powers." said Hyper Shinken Red.

"Couldn't agree with you more." said Super Shinken Pink.

"Looks like I'll have to retreat now." said Akumaro who was dizzied by the fire hurricane.

Cole finally went down, realizing he had just stepped down from the ring. It was time for them to go home.

"Let's head for home and rest. I'm really feeling very tired from all that fighting." said Cole "In fact, I could use a big meal."

Sakura ran to hug Cole.

"COLE!" said Sakura.

"Sakura!" said Cole.

"I was worried about you." said Sakura.

"Don't worry I am fine. Just let me know if you're ready to be my girlfriend." said Cole.

_Oh my… Cole is really serious about me isn't he? _said Sakura.

"Sakura?" asked Cole.

"Just give me time Cole." said Sakura.

"I wish your answer will be yes." said Cole.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the United Alliance of Evil base, Tranza can be seen laughing at Radiguet.<p>

"So is that your best to replace me? Don't be too sure. As I've said you hardly have a good plan and you just let your bloody rage get the best of you!" said Tranza.

"Just you wait Tranza, just you wait." said Radiguet "I do hope that Abrella has returned with that dangerous specimen he's promised. Oh yeah, just prepare more strategies and make sure they work this time or I'll make you suffer hard."

Radiguet then fired another blast.

"Yes emperor." said Tranza.

"Well I hope you get more submissive Tranza, just think if I could revert you back to being a vegetable or a child." said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, Cole is being congratulated for his victory but he felt like it wasn't over. He knew his challenges had just begun. Sakura was with him.<p>

"My challenges have just begun. With that great power I got from Aka Red comes really great responsibility." said Cole.

"But it'd be important to celebrate a little while before going back to work. Eat up Cole, you need more power to win the war with us." said Director Aya.

Takeru Shiba and Genta prepared some of the best dishes for him to recover from his fatigue. Bulk and Skull delivered the dishes to them all.

"Eat up everyone." said Bulk and Skull.

Cole and the others can be seen having a good time for now. They decided to enjoy every lesson they've learned.

_I think I don't regret my earlier misadventure. Besides, these guys are pretty fun never to bring up the topic of my shame ever since. _said Cole.

Sakura was just right there, still thinking about whether or not Cole was truly the man for her, especially he was from another reality. He was also beside her.

_Sakura, if I can't have you, I will let you go. _said Cole.

_Cole if Satoru will still treat me like I don't exist, maybe you're the guy for me. But please give me time Cole! _said Sakura.

However for Cole, a greater challenge was awaiting for him now more than ever. He also feared that all that awesome power he has now may soon corrupt him sooner or later. His greatest challenge was perhaps overcoming the obstacle that he has a huge crush on Sakura.

Next time… it would be time for the Changeman episode.


	21. The Change Predator

**Chapter 20- The Change Predator**

* * *

><p>Author's note: The reason why Andros was selected for this chapter was because I felt like Power Rangers in Space was inspired by Changeman although it was nowhere as dark. It's pretty much a shout-out to Power Rangers here.<p>

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, Andros can finally be seen getting his merits for becoming another red ranger for field missions. He was Andros from Power Rangers in Space, the first alien to lead a group of earthlings in the battle against the Dark Specter's empire.<p>

"What the? Me for the next mission? I've just arrived in this place." asked Andros.

"That's right. You did after all lead your group from the original incarnation of the United Alliance of Evil, you will get to lead for the next mission. You'll soon be introduced to the others and we'll be having lots of seminars and workshops so we all get along with each other. Tommy and Kimberly are starting to get to the workshops." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

He was now introduce to the platoon he'll lead once they've confirmed that the United Alliance of Evil has been found in the Sentai Year 1985- they are Masumi, Rocky, Sae and Sakura who did their salute.

"It would be nice to work with you guys to defeat this latest incarnation of the United Alliance of Evil. I fear they will be definitely deadlier than the first one we have faced." said Andros.

"Nice to work with you Andros." said Masumi.

"We just can't afford to be lax though. The United Alliance of Evil is getting smarter with its new leader. In fact, everybody's training really hard." said Rocky.

"I have to admit that it's more than a tiger's job." said Sae Taiga.

"Well I think it's a job for a bad boy like me!" said Masumi.

Sakura was preparing her rifle if she needed it.

"We've got to take a shower first." said Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura was taking a hot shower where she was hoping to de-stress herself. However all of a sudden, a barge entered. Worse, she forgot to lock the door of her unit and an intrusion came.<p>

"Who's entering?" asked Sakura nervous.

The door was opened and it happened to be Cole was the person to open it by mistake. He had a towel wrapped around his waist while his eyes were having eye bags from his frequent trainings indicating he wasn't at a sound mind for the moment. As Cole opened it, Sakura was just inside it.

"YIKES!" said Cole as he saw Sakura in her barest moments.

"Cole what are you doing? Don't you ever bother to read the signs." said Sakura angry, fuming at Cole for the incident.

"Woops!" said Cole with his face all red.

"Get out!" said Sakura angrily.

"Sorry Sakura." said Cole as he got out, Sakura was pretty embarrassed from that scene.

"It's okay." said Sakura who was still tense after the incident.

* * *

><p>Sakura met up with the others for the mission all freshened up. Masumi then approached her.<p>

"You look like you saw a ghost." said Masumi noticing Sakura's pale face.

"I did." said Sakura but she didn't want to tell anybody of the incident that happened in the shower room with Cole.

"Let's go guys." said Andros.

_This girl's just too tough… much tougher than Cassie Chan! I wonder how she is? _said Andros.

To Sakura, she felt that her incident was to humiliating.

_Well at least Cole didn't take advantage of me and all. He's a gentle man beneath all that layers of muscles. _said Sakura.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Sentai Year 1985- the Changeman era, we can see Trakeena and Abrella are sent for the mission and communicating with their emperor.<p>

"I do hope you can start releasing this new alien animal you've found. Tao Zanto tested its ability in combat. It was fun testing it on some prisoners. Now it'd be fun to test it against the Changemen to get rid of them." said Radiguet via the communicator.

Just then Flurious can be seen full of scratches all over the monitor. He can be seen pleading for mercy before Radiguet.

"I can't believe how heartless you people can be! You just can't recognize real skill and talent in battle!" said Flurious.

"What did you expect? Charity? Get back to work you incompetent villain! Besides, you're just another pushover who's only purpose is to serve as my court jester! Don't expect anything from me Flurious especially you destroyed the Jaryuu Mozoo yourself!" said Radiguet who then fired his blasts at Flurious in extremely cold blood.

"The Gozma will pay for a good price for the hunter. It will make a swell profit to support our United Alliance of Evil. As said, I was able to use such a species to screw up several planets but it was a hard catch though." said Abrella.

"Abrella, enough just focus on this mission or I will clip off your wings. Trakeena, well carry on with the job of doing so." said Radiguet "I didn't have you carry on with this mission if you were no evil queen. In fact, there's one evil queen you'd like to meet there too. However be aware that I do not tolerate failure. Signing out!"

"Yes sir." said Trakeena and Abrella.

Behind them were some Igaroids and Stingers all ready and deployed for battle.

* * *

><p>The Changemen are in their secret EDS base, noticing that portals have opened in two different places. The Changemen are Hiryu Tsurugi, Sho Hayate, Yuuma Ozora, Sayaka and Mai Tsubasa.<p>

"We have to investigate further. This may be a threat that's worse than Gozma. It's at this point." said Commander Ibuki.

"We need to deal with the situation with the use of subtle tactics first as this new force could be more powerful than Gozma. But two? Maybe opposing forces are coming to destroy the Earth?" said Sayaka.

"Then I agree we check it out but cautiously. The enemy could be having all its subtle attacks right now." said Hiryu.

"Perhaps a piece by piece investigation will work. I do suspect Ahames could be getting new allies. We know she's the biggest threat Bazoo has sent so far, even worse that Giluke." said Mai.

"We can't ignore that possibility. Ever since she arrived, our lives are becoming horribly awful. If she has new allies to help her, we're done for." said Hiryu.

"Then you go forward and investigate further." said Commander Ibuki.

"Yes sir." said the Changemen.

* * *

><p>At the Gozma Space Pod, Bazoo began communicating with his troops.<p>

"Fools, we cannot just easily let this new threat of invaders from another dimension stop us from conquering the Earth!" said Bazoo in anger.

"Then we must stop them at all costs." said Giluke.

"Sire leave the task to me." said Ahames.

"Remember Ahames, I will destroy your home planet of Amazo if you fail!" said Bazoo.

Just as they were speaking, Trakeena and Abrella had teleported into the ship carrying the Xenomorph Queen.

"What the? Isn't that a Xenomorph Queen? It's a very vicious and poisonous creature." said Ahames.

"Yes it is. It's a vicious predator that should help you get rid of the Changemen." said Trakeena.

"How much do you want?" said Giluke in a gruff voice.

"Well three crates of diamonds and a crate of emeralds for the price of that monster we sent." said Abrella.

"Isn't that too much?" said Shiima.

"That would be no problem." said Buuba who got what he plundered.

"This is scaring me." said Gator who suddenly fainted from the stench.

"That would be no problem. Such a magnificent creature is worth the price. If it causes much pain to humans, I'd love to see it." said Ahames.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile we can see two new individuals from the Power Rangers universe. A good looking white guy and an average looking Chinese guy, they are Leo Corbett and Kai Chen. They had fallen after their space voyages. They were colleagues with Jason in the space station.<p>

"Kai, this is all too weird to me especially everything we speak now is in Japanese, a language we never learned." said Leo.

"I agree." said Kai Chen "We crossed across not only in time, but also in dimension. Maybe that's why Jason Lee Scott went missing for weeks. In fact, nobody can find him after he disappeared into thin air. But I believe we'll run into him somehow."

"By the way, I did get reports that even famous pop singer Kimberly Hart and the photojournalist Trini Kwan had gone missing too. It's all too much for me to handle that now we're missing!" said Kai Chen.

* * *

><p>Just then some Gozma forces namely Hidrers began to surround them. They were also accompanied by Igaroids and Stingers.<p>

"I wonder what kind of enemies are these? Well it's no surprise that this is happening." said Leo referring to the Hidrer and Igaroids.

"Regardless, we must dispose of them. I just hope that this world has its own set of Power Rangers to defend it." said Kai Chen.

Andros and his team were scouting the area and found them.

"Leo? Kai? They're here too?" said Andros "Now looks like there is additional reinforcements after all."

"They're your friends then we must help them." said Masumi.

Andros led his team to morph. Now we have Red Space Ranger, Bouken Black, Zeo Ranger III, Gao White and Bouken Pink to battle.

"Red Space Ranger!"

"The fast adventurer Bouken Black!"

"Zeo Ranger III!"

"Noble Tiger! Gao White!"

"The deep adventurer Bouken Pink!"

_Andros has new friends. _said Leo.

Red Space Ranger led his team to knock down the Hidrers. They began cutting the tubes off the Hidrers deflating them one by one. Both Leo and Kai Chen also morphed to help in battle as Red Galaxy Ranger and Blue Galaxy Ranger.

"Andros…" said Leo.

"Yes it's me. We're now in a strange new world." said Andros "And I've got new friends too. They're not Power Rangers here, they're Super Sentai."

"Super Sentai?!" said Kai Chen confused.

"It's a long story. I believe that the holes were caused by the new version of the United Alliance of Evil. Bad news is Trakeena's alive. Once a villain dies, there's no any hope for redemption even if they're back alive." said Andros.

"What a long story." said Leo "Regardless, we'll have to kill them all as many times as possible."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Changemen suddenly ran into them, the coordinates of the portal.<p>

"Looks like they're just average humans." said Hiryu.

"We can't be too sure about that." said Mai.

"But one thing's for sure that girl in pink is HOT!" said Sho referring to Sakura.

He tried to get her but to no success. He went near Sakura but only for Sakura to slap his face and threw the flowers to his face.

"Well you're not my type." said Sakura remembering the time she had turned down Masumi's courtship of her way back.

_Oh what a waste that I can't get that hot chick… _said Sho frustrated.

"Well we're from the future and here to assist you in your fight against enemies from the future who came her to help Gozma." said Andros.

"That sounds preposterous." said Yuuma in a skeptical manner.

"Oh you don't believe me then…" said Rocky who suddenly teleported them to the Search Guard Time Train.

* * *

><p>As they were trying to get to know each other, the United Alliance of Evil was prepared with the Xenomorph Queen to lay her eggs by the water station.<p>

"There will soon be plenty. I think it would do marvelous stuff once they hatch." said Ahames.

Later they are seen spraying deadly mists on people. Giluke and Ahames were impressed by it. Just then Andros and his team together with Leo Corbett and Kai Chen entered into the scene.

"Trakeena how did you survive?" said Leo in shock.

"I am back for the third time brought back by Emperor Radiguet, lord of time and space." said Trakeena "And the villains here, I have teamed up with them are more vicious."

"Trakeena-sama now's the time to test the power of the Xenomorph Queen." said Abrella.

"I couldn't agree any more." said Trakeena "It's time to test the creature's might against my hated enemies!"

The Changemen did their morphs together with Andros' team and Leo Corbett and Kai Chen.

"Now show us what you can do Ariana (the name of the Xenomorph Queen). Destroy these two meddlers once and for all." said Abrella.

Aria jumped into the air with vicious accuracy, her claws were vicious. She also displayed her massive scorpion like tail that contained deadly venom.

"Talk about deadly. We haven't seen such a monster or seen such evil so far." said Red Galaxy Ranger.

"This monster has incredible accuracy." said Blue Galaxy Ranger as he was also hurt but he was able to dodge the attack.

The Changemen tried to attack but it was too fast. They were beaten severely.

"We don't stand a chance against that creature." said Change Mermaid.

"We need a different strategy to defeat it." said Change Dragon.

"Just think right now, every human in the city is carrying some of its eggs. The eggs will soon hatch into deadly maggots and not only that, this whole city will be dead." said Giluke.

"I would love to record their suffering for my personal collection! I just so love the sight of blood!" said Ahames.

Blue Galaxy Ranger grew extremely mad with fury that he ended up releasing some water as a result of his elemental powers.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" said Blue Galaxy Ranger.

Suddenly the monster Aria was weakened forcing the enemy to retreat.

"Curses!" said Ahames "Looks like we have to retreat. I hate it when something gets in the way of my sadistic pleasure!"

"I agree with you." said Giluke.

"What's this? The monster is suddenly hurt?" said Red Galaxy Ranger "Good job Kai."

"It was just out of rage." said Blue Galaxy Ranger.

* * *

><p>The Changemen powered down. They decided to take the heroes to their base with the approval of Commander Ibuki.<p>

"I see that people from the future are trying to alter the timeline." said Commander Ibuki.

"That's right. We are here to stop them from destroying every Super Sentai force in history before they destroy the future." said Sakura.

"It sounds stupid but it's true. We're not from this time." said Sae Taiga.

"Oh that's just funny." said Yuuma Ozora "Don't make me laugh."

They demonstrated the ability of the Search Guard Time Train to be anywhere, anytime being without destroying anything as long as it didn't materialize to solid phase and that anybody who entered into it in that phase, were there as if it were solid.

"This is amazing." said Commander Ibuki.

"It's just… not very easy to believe." said Hiryu.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase in Sentai Year 2011, Supreme Commander Ryu got a call.<p>

"What? You found two more Power Rangers? Very well then, I believe it's best to send them back here for now. They have nowhere to go plus we do need all the help we can get because sooner or later, the United Alliance of Evil will increase its efforts." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Maybe. But we do have a situation here. A dangerous alien has hatched and many people are being hit by a high fever, the eggs are being incubated inside their bodies." said Andros.

"That's terrible. Then send some of the eggs to the laboratory for examination. Let Leo Corbett and Kai Chen send them in." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

Leo Corbett and Kai Chen were sent into the Sentai Year 2011 to bring some of the eggs they were able to capture to find any weakness they could. They are now in the New Skybase.

"What the? This is like Terra Venture." said Leo.

"Let's waste no time." said Kai Chen.

Billy and Ranru were told to receive the eggs for examination. Kai Chen pretty was impressed at the Super Sentai.

"We'll take this egg sample to see what we can do." said Billy.

* * *

><p>Back in the Sentai Year 1985 the evil forces of Gozma and the United Alliance of Evil were still laying their plans. At the Gozma pod, the Gozma were thinking of a new plan.<p>

"We forgot that the Xenomorphs don't like extremely cold temperatures. That would ruin all the fun." said Ahames.

_Speaking of cold temperatures, Radiguet did test them on Flurious and he was able to counter them. Crud, why did we forget about it? _said Abrella.

"But I did prepare a tub full of hot liquid. That way she can recuperate from the cold trauma." said Giluke.

"Very well then, let her recover then the fun starts again." said Ahames.

Aria was inside a tub full of warm liquid trying to rejuvenate.

"That can be fixed. The bodies of the human beings are now sick with a high fever. Incubation period is still now. We must be patient about it. The larva will soon burst out, several of them and with that army, you can conquer this era." said Abrella.

"Abrella, let's make sure the plan works." said Trakeena.

Bazoo then appeared and said, "Very well done Giluke. Now proceed with the plans to multiply them and take over the Earth."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile everywhere, some people were getting sick, nauseated with the eggs inside their bodies. The Changemen were on standby mode as they had no idea what the enemy's weakness was.<p>

"We can't just stand by here and see everybody die like that! I really want to kick their butt!" said Sho angrily.

"I'm already getting bored." said Yuuma.

"Patience." said Andros "Until we know how we can deal with the enemy, we're never going to go anywhere. It'll just tear us to shreds."

"He's right." said Sayaka "We need a good strategy to work on. Besides, the enemy right now could kills us leaving the Earth defenseless. If Gozma succeeds then we're goners along with the rest of humanity."

"Not to mention, the United Alliance of Evil is going to win its war and conquer all the Super Sentai and Power Rangers." said Andros.

* * *

><p>Just then the communicator in the Search Guard Time Train opened. It was Mikoto's message.<p>

"Guys we've found what can really cause the enemy to be defeated. They don't like cold temperatures so cryogenic treatment is the only thing that can kill the eggs in the victims and only cold temperature can weaken it." said Mikoto.

At the Search Guard Time Train, Mikoto appeared with Ranru, Billy, Leo and Kai Chen.

"You'll need all the help you can get." said Billy "The two new probationary members can start to prove their worth by delivering this vial of cryogenic treatment. However they need to face through the enemy. We've got to go forward."

"I've already provided all the stuff we need." said Ranru.

"Good." said Billy "Now let's go."

* * *

><p>At the city of Tokyo, we can see Trakeena and Abrella prepare the next stages of the plan. Buuba and Shima were sent to patrol.<p>

"Well then, looks like those critters will eat through everybody." said Abrella.

"It will be a beautiful sight. I should have thought of this plan to destroy the Terra Venture years ago!" said Trakeena.

"Very well then, we'll patrol the area." said Shiima.

"Good suggestion." said Trakeena "However, we must keep the temperatures high. They die at cold temperatures."

"Then let's go Shiima." said Buuba.

* * *

><p>Leo Corbett and Kai Chen are seen driving a USSPRA truck that was filled with cold liquid for the treatment of civilians at the hospital as some had already died from the hatching. However Buuba and Shima blocked their way.<p>

"You ain't going anywhere." said Buuba.

"That's right." said Shima.

"We don't think so." said Leo.

"Let's beat the crap out of these two." said Kai.

Leo and Kai Chen became Red Galaxy Ranger and Blue Galaxy Ranger respectively. They entered into a rather short but awesome battle as they were now filled with the desire to save the civilians. The fight ended with both Buuba and Shima singed by Red Galaxy Ranger.

"Let's retreat." said Buuba.

* * *

><p>They finally entered into the hospital where many civilians were starting to suffer from the effects of the eggs inside their body.<p>

"What's this? An angel of mercy?" said a doctor "The patients are extremely hot. I think they need cryogenic treatment."

"No time to explain doctor. Administer the treatment immediately." said Leo.

The doctor began to administer the cold treatment, revealing that the patients were getting better. The eggs were vomited and the patients were relieved.

"It's finally working." said Kai Chen.

"I see. Now I must administer it to the other patients." said the doctor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Xenomorph, Aria, was now going to lay more eggs at the dam. Abrella placed a water heater to ensure that the eggs will hatch soon.<p>

"These larvae will soon mature and give birth a newer, more powerful army." said Trakeena "And in time, with a special gene, they will be able to adapt to colder environments."

"Oh yes indeed Trakeena-sama." said Abrella "When they hatch, I can't imagine the fear of the population. It'd also make a good profit too with other Alienizers."

"On the other hand, Aria has just recovered. She now has her strength doubled." said Trakeena patting Aria.

The Changemen then arrived with Andros' team carrying some cold gas. Change Dragon executed a kick attack at a canister filled with cold gas straight at Aria weakening her who tried to attack them.

"Change Dragon!"

"Change Griffin!"

"Change Pegasus!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Change Phoenix!"

"Dengeki Sentai Changeman!"

"This is crazy! How could they get that many supplies?" said Giluke.

"We forgot to tell you, they're from a hi-tech era." said Trakeena.

"Curses." said Ahames "Regardless, you can't stop all the eggs from being delivered. You are too late."

"We'll take care of the monster." said Change Dragon.

"And we'll help the other civilians and kill the already hatched larvae." said Red Space Ranger.

The enemy teleported away, leaving the Changemen to fight the Xenomorph. The Changemen decided to end the battle.

"Let's use the Change Bazooka." said Change Dragon.

The Changemen prepared all the components of the Change Bazooka. They finally formed the Change Bazooka to destroy her while she was weakened.

* * *

><p>Gyodai was quickly triggered and the Changemen quickly called for the Shuttle Base launching the Jet Changer, Heli Changer and the Land Changer.<p>

"Earth Conversion Start! Fusion Earth Conversion!"

The Jet Changer, the Heli Changer and the Land Changer combined into the Change Robo, ready to face the enlarged enemy.

"The others are dealing with the problem now." said Change Dragon "But let's put an end to this wicked queen ant for good."

"Roger." said the other Changemen.

The Changemen were fighting the monster which was moving with fast speed and extreme accuracy.

"We can't fight much longer." said Change Mermaid.

"We can't just give up yet." said Change Dragon.

Fortunately for them, Top Galer appeared with Abare Killer, Abare Yellow and Blue Ranger inside it starting to artificially seed the clouds, causing a huge massive rainfall.

"Now we've scattered enough rain to weaken the monster." said Abare Killer "The cold should do its trick."

"Any time now." said Blue Ranger.

The rainfall finally poured weakening the monster. The other rangers are seen killing off the larvae with cold gas, led by Andros. The queen was weakened allowing the Change Robo to use the Super Thunderbolt attack.

"Now let's finish him!" said Change Dragon as Change Robo drew its sword to destroy the monster with its finishing attack.

"Windmill Cut!"

Finally the Change Robo stood victorious in combat.

* * *

><p>At the Gozma pod, Bazoo was angry with his followers.<p>

"So not even an alliance with the United Alliance of Evil could help us huh?" said Bazoo who fired his ray of damnation at his followers one by one, as they all failed him.

"Forgive us sire." said the followers together.

_Just you wait Bazoo, I'll get rid of you. _said Giluke.

_I am Ahames, I am queen of my own planet. I should take over and the Universe is mine to command. _said Ahames.

Bazoo's apparition then disappeared.

* * *

><p>After a grueling day of killing the larvae, it finally rained so hard causing the larvae to all wither in the cold. Red Galaxy Ranger and Blue Galaxy Ranger can be seen carrying pails of the larvae as they were picking it up.<p>

"This is probably the most disgusting mission ever." said Bouken Pink crushing them all.

"At least, we got the civilians saved." said Gao White.

Bouken Black and Zeo Ranger III are also seen destroying some of the semi-grown Xenomorphs with their weapons, until none was left.

"I guess that's that." said Bouken Black who squished another semi-grown Xenomorph.

"And if there are any remaining, the Changemen will be ready for them." said Zeo Ranger III.

"I bet they will be." said Red Galaxy Ranger.

* * *

><p>Abare Killer, Blue Ranger and Abare Yellow were now helping other civilians with the treatment to ensure no more traces of the monster's host can be found.<p>

"Thanks." said a civilian after Abare Killer administered the medicine.

"No problem." said Abare Killer as he reverted back to being Mikoto.

Abare Yellow and Blue Ranger reverted back to their human forms too.

"I guess we're done with our work here." said Billy.

"And yes indeed." said Ranru "But first, we've got to clean this oh so awful mess of critters lying around."

"But first, medical gloves are needed." said Billy "And all the proper equipment."

* * *

><p>The Changeman era was saved. Red Space Ranger looked with much confidence as the sun finally shone again.<p>

"We've done our part." said Red Space Ranger "But the battle has just begun for many."

"Then we'll be ready." said Bouken Pink "By the way, is this United Alliance of Evil before not that great?"

"Not that great. But this incarnation will literally tear more people to pieces as I see it." said Andros "On the other hand, I hope if I fight this battle I will have Ashley by my side."

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Bouken Pink.

"Yep." said Red Space Ranger "She was also a Power Ranger like myself. I badly miss her already."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Changemen and the heroes from the future are ready to bid each other farewell.<p>

"I thank you for your cooperation to keep time in order." said Commander Ibuki "But the war with Gozma for us, isn't over. You still have your respective evil organizations to deal with."

"We will protect our future." said Andros "We have to go now."

"Then do your best." said Hiryu.

Sho is seen trying to hit on Sakura once more but to no success.

"Hey pretty girl want to go out with me?" asked Sho attempting to woo Sakura to his side.

He gets knocked down afterward as soon as Sakura fought him.

"As said, you're not my type so just forget it." said Sakura throwing in a punch "Sorry I have to go."

_Oh that's too bad that hot girl Sakura has to leave soon as well. _said Sho pouting to himself while he was admiring her beauty.

The Changemen went into position, saluting the Search Guard Time Train as it went into the dimension between time and space, sending it to the future where it belonged.

_These young people, they will protect their future. _said Commander Ibuki.

* * *

><p>Back at the New Skybase in the Sentai Year 2011, the heroes have returned.<p>

"I do find today's mission to be just creepy." said Rocky referring to the cleaning job.

"I haven't faced anything like this before." said Andros.

"To be honest, it's just scary." said Sakura who was showing off funny expressions about the xenomorphs.

"But I did get a lot of fun studying them. This has been more fun than since the first time I fought against the forces of evil." said Billy.

"Let's get back to the laboratory together Billy. We still have lots of work to finish." said Ranru.

"Oh sure. I forgot about work today." said Billy with a blush.

_Lovey dovey aren't they? I've never seen Billy like this before. _said Rocky.

* * *

><p>Just then Cole entered to where Sakura was. She was at the lobby listening to music trying to ease her tired spirts.<p>

"Oh Sakura, sorry about this morning." said Cole.

"That's okay Cole. I mean after all, you were so tired from training. I have to wish you'd be more careful though." said Sakura.

"Yeah." said Cole "Oh I'd be training myself. See you pretty girl."

"Same to you." said Sakura with her face all red.

_Well he's not that bad. Maybe it's high time I forget about Satoru… oh no! No! I'm being to rush! _said Sakura.

Jasmine however watched at a distance with Tetsu, keeping track of the progress of her preferred shipping for her best friend Sakura.

"Looks like there's much progress isn't there Tetsu?" said Jasmine.

"Yes there is." said Tetsu snickering.

"Ssssh… she's heading this way." said Jasmine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Leo Corbett and Kai Chen were now seen still amazed at the new space station being similar to Terra Venture, yet quite different as well.<p>

"Well I guess we've got memories of Terra Venture here." said Leo.

"We've got memories of Trakeena to deal with too." said Kai Chen "And now, she's joined in a crowd of super evil villains who are far worse!"

"Then we'll beat her as many times as we have too Kai." said Leo.

"I guess our friends are here too." said Kai Chen.

Just then Commander Aya came with Professor Makino together with Bulk. Zordon was also there to meet them. Alpha Five was also there.

"Bulk?" asked Leo "You're here too?"

Zordon then talked with them.

"Wait? Weren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Leo.

"Supposedly but I am back." said Zordon "And so has Alpha Five been part of us."

"Oh I never thought I'd meet the fifth Alpha robot in person." said Kai Chen.

"Yeah, I'm here too." said Bulk "Oh do try to check out this dude Morio Makino, he's way more awesome than Phenomenus at every rate! I can't believe I got chased by a huge jungle beast and find real aliens in here. Only if he were at Terra Venture, he could have given the whole place a makeover like you'll never see it."

"And SGS is full of fun stuff." said Skull "But I hope my son Spike hasn't done anything stupid yet. But why am I afraid that he will? I am really trying to make sure that he does not repeat my same mistakes. He's been talking too much about Kaoru my ears hurt so much!"

"Welcome." said Professor Makino "You'll find this place amazing. Oh Bulk, Skull, we do have to get our next adventure planned. I wish you two can help clean the Boukenger equipment."

"Sure thing boss." said Bulk.

"We're kinda tired." said Leo "Let us rest first."

"I'd like you two to fill up necessary papers." said Director Aya "Step this way please."

"Sure." said Kai Chen.

As Leo and Kai Chen arrive, what new adventures await them? Stay tuned.


	22. Sudden Flash

**Chapter 21- Sudden Flash**

Spike can be seen in his room one night dreaming of Kaoru was a damsel in distress from the Nanashi. A figure of an enlarged Doukouku appears holding Kaoru.

"Spike help me. Save me my love. Save me from this monster!" Kaoru said.

"Hey let go of the woman I love!" said Spike.

"NEVER!" said Doukouku "I will crush her and eat her even before you can save her."

"I'll show you!" said Spike who dreamed that a huge magic sword appeared in his hand.

Spike can be seen jumping into the air, slaying Doukouku in a flash and freeing Kaoru.

"Oh Spike, I know you'll make the perfect papa for Takeru." said Kaoru.

"Of course Kaoru my love." said Spike.

He then dreamt of them being married with Takeru Shiba calling him papa. He and Kaoru in his dream were married in a nice church building. He now kisses Kaoru.

"Congratulations to you both." Takeru Shiba said, "From this day forth, I am your son. Papa Spike!"

"WOOHOO!" said Spike.

The other Shinkengers bowed down to show their respects for the supposedly newly-wed couple.

He then woke up from his dreams kissing his pillow. He was upset at the incident and only remembered how Kaoru disliked him.

_Crud it's just a dream! _said Spike angrily _But I won't give up on you Kaoru baby! Now it's time to do it in a FLASH! _

* * *

><p>Later Captain Marvelous and Luka would get their first mission on Earth together. We also have Kai Chen, Adam and Katherine.<p>

"I guess I should be glad Leo's not as brash as he used to be deciding to go on training first. On the other hand, I sure want to meet the Gingamen soon. I just wonder why he insists I go instead of him?" said Kai Chen.

"Oh you're probably getting too cocky aren't you new guy? But you'll never be able to beat me out just yet." said Captain Marvelous who was playing a game of ships with Kai Chen.

"Oh… not again. I can't believe I lost this round." said Kai Chen as he saw Captain Marvelous brag his way through.

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm still better in this game of ships for I'm a captain of one." said Captain Marvelous.

"This is just great." said Kai Chen nodding in raw sarcasm.

"On the other hand, we do have a real battle going on. I don't think things happen by coincidence of crossing between time and space." said Adam.

"I think so too Adam. We're brought here to make sure that our world doesn't get destroyed. It's the will from above." said Katherine.

"Then let's do what we can to defend the past and this Earth." said Luka "The Legend War was a terrible thing. It nearly destroyed the Earth if we didn't find a way to reverse the timeline damage."

"Then we know what we ought to do." said Captain Marvelous.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the girls can be seen bathing in the bath area in a huge tub. They were Kimberly, Jasmine, Sakura, Jasmine, Ranru and Nanami.<p>

"We've been quite stressed out from all that training. Ouch, my back hurts." said Kimberly.

"I'm glad Sen didn't miss his date with Umeko despite that." said Jasmine.

"Well, I do hope there won't be any perverted fellow around here." said Sakura.

"So how's my new scientifically formulated bubble bath?" asked Ranru.

"It's pretty great. So Ranru, I guess you and Billy are an item now?" teased Kimberly.

"Nothing like that." sand Ranru.

But just then, Nanami began to sense something very evil and foreboding.

"Wait, I sense something." said Nanami "Looks like some pervert has entered…"

"Me too." said Mako "I think… oh what if my senses are right? Oh…"

Indeed they were right, Spike had entered into the bathing area secretly with a water proof camera. He had decided to take their pictures while they were naked so he could sell them for pornographic magazines and become a billionaire!

"Spike what are you doing here?" asked Mako nervously.

"Yikes! This is totally not good!" said Kimberly panicking.

"I knew it!" said Nanami.

"Hey girls, would you mind if I sold naked pictures of you? It's such a good timing all the hot chicks are in one tub especially you Mako who's blazing hot, she'll sell a lot and of course, Kimberly kinda looks like Mako's older sister! Jasmine, Sakura, Nanami and Ranru too!" asked Spike ready to do his malicious intent presenting his camera.

The girls began to scream so loud that the detention alarm sounded. It reached Director Aya's office informing her something was going on.

"You're in big trouble Spike!" said Mako.

"Girls, let's instant change and capture this pervert!" said Nanami.

"I'm with you." said Ranru who used her instant change gadget.

"GET HIM!" said the girls.

The girls were then fully dressed, ready to attack Spike. They were now in ninja uniform, ready to kick Spike's ass.

* * *

><p>As Natsuki and Eri were released, Spike was going to be next for punishment for his terrible misdeed. The alarm began to sound "Detention Alert…" many times.<p>

"I guess we've got a case for the ladies this time." said Hoji who knew about the incident.

"Partner, I'd like to see them in action sometime." said Ban.

"Hey don't call me partner… oh wait I acknowledged you." said Hoji "Well I guess this is a case all the women can handle themselves."

"Spike has been having some malice for girls. He's a real pervert!" said Sen.

"I do agree. Now where was I? Oh yes, we still have to make sure those crates of diamonds don't fall into the hands of the United Alliance of Evil or Radiguet will have enough money to support his operations." said Hoji.

* * *

><p>Spike was being chased by the women for playing in the shower rooms which also happened to have a tub for relaxing after training. They had their quick change outfit to their normal attire.<p>

"Let's get that pervert!" said Kimberly angrily.

"Roger." said the other girls.

Nanami and Ranru used their instant clothes technique again so they are now wearing military attires and she joined forces with all the girls involved in the shower rooms.

"I better get out of here!" said Spike.

"You're not going anywhere Spike. It's time for detention!" said Mako carrying her rope to tie him down.

"You pervert! Come back here!" said Kimberly.

"You're not getting away!" said Nanami who threw some shurikens hoping to nail Spike down but only to miss.

"Since when did he get pretty fast?" said Mako.

Just then from out of nowhere, a fan hit Spike's head. It was Kaoru who arrived to help the girls from their time of distress.

"That should fix him!" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru my love is that you?" said Spike.

"I'm not your love!" said Kaoru.

Kimberly, Nanami, Ranru, Jasmine and Sakura ganged up on Spike.

"Let's beat him up!" said Kimberly.

"Hey what gives?" asked Spike who was upset about being grabbed by the women. He was beaten up and tied down.

"So you're going to sell naked pictures of me? Get real Spike!" said Mako who slapped Spike's face.

"Oh you'll learn a lesson the very hard way." said Kimberly who beat Spike's face as well.

"And Spike I am not so yours." said Kaoru who hit him with the fan yet again.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Spike at the top of his voice "Kaoru my love… please don't forget me!"

"Oh I'll never forget you, never forget what you did to the girls in the shower rooms!" said Kaoru who hit him again with her fan.

* * *

><p>He was to be brought to Director Aya's office by the victims of his malice, now he all tied up.<p>

"Let me go! Let me go!" cried out Spike.

"Silence!" said Kimberly "You're a pretty indecent man!"

"This is so humiliating! Spike wants to sell our nude photos for money!" said Sakura who was still angry about the incident.

"I couldn't agree with you more Sakura." said Jasmine "I pity Kimberly too because if anybody sees her photos well, I can't say the word anymore. It's too much to handle."

"Jasmine please don't say such things." said Kimberly "It's so embarrassing. I mean, I've been a victim of that of the Paparazzi once in my own shower room. Now this is my second time to be one! I was literally stalked for that…"

"Sorry to hear that Kimberly. After all, you're that pretty and hot so anybody would want to violate your privacy. I am afraid you might even catch more attention soon even the most unwanted one." said Jasmine "But we now have to execute judgment."

"Hopefully not!" said Kimberly.

"For one thing, I would gladly blow Spike up in the chemistry lab!" said Ranru.

"Hey what gives?" asked Spike.

"You violated our privacy and you're going to get it!" said Ranru.

"I'm taking your camera and it's under arrest." said Jasmine "It's going to face judgment from the Galactic Police."

"Judgment?" asked Spike "What for?"

"You'll see…" said Kaoru hitting Spike with a fan.

_By the looks of this, this is bad. _said Spike.

* * *

><p>Now they have entered into the director's office with Spike tied down to his chair and carried by the others namely Takeru Shiba and Mako.<p>

"We caught the pervert you requested director." said Jasmine saluting.

"Good job girls." said Director Aya "This is a great act of indecency you know. He must be punished for this crime at once!"

Spike was finally placed in front of an angry Director Aya who remembered Supreme Commander Ryu falling into their bathing area.

"Hey let me go." said Spike pleading "I was just having fun. Oh Kaoru… help me my love."

"Not on my watch and I'm not your love! Dream on." said Kaoru angrily.

Sakura can be seen twisting Spike's arm.

"Confess or I'll break your arm!" said Sakura angrily.

"OWWWW!" said Spike begging for mercy.

"You're going to get punished for your crime of violating the privacy of women!" said Mako who then slapped Spike very hard.

"OWWWWWW!" Spike cried some more.

Jasmine decided to read his mind to confirm his intentions of selling their most private moments in the shower room to get money. As she dug into Spike's mind, images of lewdness entered into her mind.

_Oh this is bad. No! I can't! No! Never! I won't appear on any porn magazine not especially the infamous Playboyrazzi magazine! The camera is to face judgment. _said Jasmine.

"So what are your findings Jasmine?" asked Sakura crumpling her fists.

"Spike wants to sell our naked photographs for money! Now the camera must face judgment." said Jasmine who revealed her SPD badge.

"For taking pictures of women uncovered and naked in the shower rooms, for playing mischief with the privacy of others. JUDGMENT!" said Jasmine.

The judgment was done, the court approved of its deletion with an X. Jasmine was eager to destroy it.

"DELETE APPROVED!" said Jasmine "Yes! Now it's time to get rid of that evil camera!"

"Mako, you could do the honor." said Director Aya.

Director Aya tossed the camera into the air, causing Spike's face to stretch like crazy. With a quick stroke, Mako cut the camera in half with her sword and Jasmine shot it down with her D-Shooter.

"That's that. Delete done!" said Mako "Now the camera is no longer around."

The girls cheered as the camera was destroyed and the memory card was crushed. They finally got their authorized justice. Spike was crying in a comedic manner.

"No not my camera! It cost me a lot of money!" said Spike crying "And I was supposed to buy a diamond ring for Kaoru… I wanted to propose to her!"

"By selling our photos naked online? Puh-lease. Besides, Kaoru is more than willing to throw you off the ship lover boy." said Mako angrily.

"You abused the power of your camera. Now you face the consequences of your actions. By the way, forget about me becoming your bride Spike, you're disgusting as the Gedoushu. I don't want a husband like you." said Kaoru who hit him again with the fan.

"Spike I do hope you are aware of the rules here about decency. I cannot believe you are playing around the girls' shower rooms attempting to do some explicit activity here to make money for yourself. To the rock piles with you Spike! That is an order!" said Director Aya angrily.

Takeru Shiba finally came in after he went out to get a drink.

"Well Mako, shall we drag him then?" said Takeru Shiba.

"Sure. This may be the best moment together." said Mako.

"NOOOOO! Anything but the rock pile! No anything but that!" screamed Spike as he was dragged by Takeru Shiba and Mako to the rock piles.

Spike can still be seen screaming for his life. He is holding through the floor while his nails scratched the carpet in the director's office.

* * *

><p><em>Crazy guy! Should I still keep him around like his father? At least his father behaves more than he does. Teenagers… they're getting reckless these days. If my daughter were still alive, I wonder what she'd say about them? <em>asked Director Aya.

"Oh I forgot. Moune and Agri agreed to bring in more rocks for Spike's turn in detention. I have to call them in. Deputy Commander Gai could you call them in?" said Director Aya.

"Certainly director. The rock pile works every time as a new means of punishing people on board." said Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki who drank a cup of green tea to keep himself awake.

"So you are not in the mood for whisky today?" asked Director Aya.

"Not today and maybe not ever, not ever since the Shiba household gave me something worth trying." said Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki "And besides, the Shiba household tea may become my new vice. Takeru Shiba brews the best tea you know. I will probably leave some to the tombs of our fallen comrades in the past as presents."

_I joined them for a few hours… _said Gai Yuuki.

He then got out of the office to do his jobs in the battle station. Eri and Natsuki were still in the office awaiting their clearance from detention, crying heavily.

"Eri and Natsuki you are free to go. I hope you two have learned your lesson about being naughty here in the base as you both had to eat Mako's food and work extra time. This base is no playground. If you did worse, the base could have exploded." said Director Aya with a mean look.

"Yes ma'am." said Natsuki and Eri as they went out of the office.

Both girls were still crying after their arms got hurt so much working in the rock piles.

* * *

><p>Masumi can be seen scolding Natsuki who can be seen still crying her heart out.<p>

"Natsuki I hope you've learned your lesson. The laboratory is no place to play." said Masumi Inou.

"I understand Masumi." said Natsuki.

"Your careless actions already led us to disaster too many times. You nearly killed us when you piloted Daibouken without consent." said Sakura.

"WAAAAH!" said Natsuki who was also made to write on the chalkboard "I will not play in the laboratory again" many times by Professor Makino.

_I hope Skull will do something about his son's behavior. _said Professor Makino who was supervising Natsuki's punishment.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Eri is being scolded by Agri as well. Alata was also very angry.<p>

"Well you've just arrived and you're already causing mischief. Enough of that. You should know better than to play in the laboratory!" said Agri.

The other Goseigers nodded at the fact she had to be punished for her misdeed by making her write, "I will not play in the laboratory again." many times on the chalkboard.

It just so happened that Houka happened to pass by.

_Poor girl, only if I could help her. _said Houka.

To her luck, Cole also passed by, the man of her dreams.

"Oh hi Houka, I'll be training some more." said Cole.

"Hi Cole." said Houka who was still daydreaming about him.

* * *

><p>Skull was simply worried about the son who he got separated from for some time. Who he got intimate with nobody knows but it certainly wasn't Kimberly who bore Spike in here. He got the detention notice.<p>

_Spike this has gone too far. You really asked for it. _said Skull angry.

Bulk can be seen trying to read the manual given to them by Professor Makino who was with them.

"Skull I know you're upset about Spike but he has to learn from his mistakes. This is after all a military base." said Bulk.

"Well the rock piles is a good lesson. I would hate to be there too." said Skull.

"By the way boys, I guess it's time to examine on the aliens from the archives." said Professor Professor Makino in a wacky manner.

"Yes sir." said both Bulk and Skull getting excited for a new adventure.

"Oh next week, you two may go to the South American ruins." said Professor Professor Makino.

"Oh boy this is great!" said Bulk.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Leo can be seen conversing with Director Aya.<p>

"So you know Trakeena don't you? I wonder which mission you can lead soon seeing you are a red ranger." said Director Aya.

"It's entirely up to you but I'm always willing to be back-up like Cole is now." said Leo.

"I hope you Power Rangers can help all you can to defeat the United Alliance of Evil. You have information on Trakeena? Then we can begin analyzing her as well as like Tommy Oliver provided information concerning the evil Mesogog. On the other hand, I am going to process a new staff member here soon enough." said Director Aya.

* * *

><p>The Super Sentai team traveled into the Sentai Year 1986 hoping to spot the United Alliance of Evil wherever they may be. The Flashmen are Jin, Dai, Bun, Sara and Lou.<p>

"Gokai Red!"

"Zeo Ranger IV!"

"Blue Galaxy Ranger!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger I!"

"Looks like we've gotten some visitors from somewhere. I think Mess must be sending reinforcements since we've been beating them like crazy." said Sara.

"I agree with that Sara. We've got to find out who they are." said Jin.

The Flashmen go into field search to run into Tranza together with Ryuon and Gaja. They were also accompanied by the newly revived Giluke and Ahames.

"Well if Mess sent you, we're going to stop you." said Jin.

"Mess? We are not from Mess. We are from the United Alliance of Evil." said Tranza.

"United Alliance of Evil?" said Dai.

"That's right. We are here to put an end to all Super Sentai forces in the past." said Ryuon.

"We can't let that happen. Alright team… Flashman." said Jin.

The Flashmen appeared to battle the United Alliance of Evil only to be surrounded by Grinams, Jaryuu soldiers and Karths.

"What the?" said Red Flash.

Green Flash did some punching action to find out that the Karths are made of stone. He threw them one after the other. The heroes from the future saw the United Alliance of Evil. Gokai Red, Zeo Ranger IV, Blue Galaxy Ranger, Gokai Yellow and Zeo Ranger I showed up as the Flashmen had a hard time dealing with the villains.

"What the? Another group of superheroes?" said Blue Flash.

Gokai Red's dream team fired their powers together forcing the villains to retreat. The Flashmen on the other hand were bested in battle that they reverted back to their civilian identities.

"Thanks a lot." said Jin.

* * *

><p>The Flashmen led the way to the Round Base. However they were astounded at the existence of the Search Guard Time Train.<p>

"Woah you guys are far awesome." said Sara marveling at the mysterious Time Train.

"Thanks." said Katherine "But we're here to help you guys and girls."

"Back to business, we're here to help you stop the United Alliance of Evil before they pervert and twist the Sentai timeline as they please. Right now, they could be planning to team up with Mess." said Captain Marvelous.

"That's just awful. If they remove one group, they could create a domino preventing the future groups from ever coming am I right?" said Dai.

"It's possible and we are going to face a disaster for both Power Rangers and Super Sentai." said Adam "But I have to admit I was transported here watching DVD was the dumbest thing to happen next then it became the best thing."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the villains were arranging their plans with the Mess. La Deus was simply outraged that Giluke and Ahames should be with the United Alliance of Evil. They had some talks behind the scenes as well.<p>

"If you wish to beat the Flashmen, you have no choice but to team up with these two." said Tranza.

Giluke was bringing some alien samples with Ahames namely from the planets. They were the cells of Dariru together with Giluke's DNA to create a deadly chimera for Mess.

"You two carry such beautifully drawn genes. The Flashmen may meet their doom soon with such a powerful creature." said Dr. Lee Keflen.

Giluke's DNA was mixed with that of Dariru and the Xenomorph from the last episode to create a new deadly monster called Giraidon. It was going to be a very powerful creature indeed.

"What a magnificent monster. It's far greater than anything I could think of." said Dr. Lee Keflen.

"Then we must quickly test it against the Flashmen." said Giluke.

"I agree with you Giluke. I believe they'll be no match for our new monster." said Ahames.

"No first, we must contact the emperor himself." said Tranza.

The monitor was turned on, Radiguet can be seen sitting on his throne listening to devilish music. He now spoke through the time communicator.

"Sire we have done as you asked." said Giluke.

"Well then, so you have already prepared the new monster. If you can defeat the Flashmen then I can put you both in high ranks." said Radiguet.

"Oh really sire?" said Ahames.

"Now do as you're told. Signing out." said Radiguet.

The monster Giraidon was sent to draw the Flashmen out. Giluke and Ahames were releasing deadly energy bolts, hoping to climb up the ladder of the United Alliance of Evil.

* * *

><p>At the Round Base, the heroes were having a meeting.<p>

"It's a monster attack from Mess and the United Alliance of Evil." said Captain Marvelous.

"We've got to go now." said Jin.

"No we're going with you to stop the monster. The United Alliance of Evil must have cooked up a monster you can't handle without help." said Captain Marvelous.

The Flashmen move into battle with Captain Marvelous' team.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, Cole would soon be sent into the Sentai Year 1986 by Aka Red with a special mission on hand… find the Changemen. Cole used his ability to read through hearts to find out where the Changemen could be.<p>

_Cole, the Flashmen will need the Changemen to defeat this new monster. A combination of Earth Force and Flash energy should be what would destroy the monster but they must learn to cooperate. _said Aka Red.

Cole was simply troubled to why he was meant to become the Red Conqueror and why Aka Red chose him to handle the thirty four red ranger powers.

* * *

><p>Back to the Flashmen, they have faced the deadliest monster yet.<p>

"Well Flashmen, not only did we gain new allies but we've created a monster that should beat the crap out of you." said Ley Wanda.

Giluke and Ahames stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"I am Giluke of the Girari star." said Giluke.

"I am Ahames of Amazo, its queen." said Ahames.

Captain Marvelous' team stepped forward to do battle as the United Alliance of Evil officers were there. Tranza, Ryuon and Gaja were there too.

"It's time to test his battle skills." said Tranza.

"I couldn't agree any more than that." said Ley Wanda.

The Flashmen drew their swords. Red Flash drew his Prism Sword to battle. He fought with Ley Wanda. Ley Nefel fought with Yellow Flash and Pink Flash in battle.

The monster leaped forward, emitting deadly energy waves that started to cause severe pain in everybody's bodies. Giluke and Ahames were laughing at the tremendous power they have created together.

"What's this? Such deadly energy." said Gokai Red.

"I think it's some weird energy that he's releasing." said Ginga Blue.

Zeo Ranger I drew her shield but even the shield didn't help.

"Looks like we need a different strategy." said Zeo Ranger I.

"You got that right." said Blue Galaxy Ranger "We can't rely too much on projectiles."

* * *

><p>The Flashmen began to release their various powers. Red Flash released his Fire Thunder, Green Flash released his Rolling Knuckles, Blue Flash released his Hurricane Volt, Yellow Flash released her Snow Freeze and Pink Flash her zero gravity beam.<p>

"Nothing's working." said Red Flash.

"This is great." said Blue Flash "And I mean it the bad way."

"Now's not the time to give up." said Green Flash.

"I think I know what to do. We have to call for the ultimate attack." said Red Flash.

"I don't think that's the right thing to do." said Yellow Flash.

"We don't have a choice." said Pink Flash.

Red Flesh was getting desperate. He called for the Rolling Vulcan to try and end the battle. The Flashmen fired the cannon but to no success. The energy beams were useless.

"Well I'm the ultimate Mess monster." said Giraidon who absorbed all the energy into his systems.

"What the? Even our strongest attack didn't work on him." said Red Flash.

"We're done for with that as a reality." said Bun.

"We can't just give up yet." said Dai.

Giraidon released the energies of the Rolling Vulcan back, causing the heroes to have but a very narrow escape.

"That should show them who's boss." said Giraidon laughing.

"They got away but they'll be back. The heroes will never retreat for good until they're dead." said Tranza.

"This monster is better than Leech Shinka was as he could fire the projectiles back as well." said Ryuon.

"On the other hand, we must do what we can to find them in hiding." said Giluke.

"I'm with you Giluke." said Ahames.

* * *

><p>While the heroes have retreated, Cole back in the Sentai Year 2011 at the New Skybase training and doing heavy exercises trying to forget Sakura so he could be effective as the Red Conqueror. He strove hard to forget his personal feelings.<p>

_Sakura if you can't love me, I can't force you. I must forget you if I am to be effective in this mission but it's going to be very hard. Sakura… but if given the chance, I will beat Satoru Akashi out of your heart. Sakura maybe I'm just admiring you and not loving you. _said Cole as her image was still strongly imprinted in his mind.

Although they could get along and he's learning to live more civilized thanks to her but she refused his proposal to be his girlfriend. He had some tears in his eyes over it but he had to keep personal matters off his clock. He suddenly felt that his friends were in danger in the process.

_Cole, your friends are in danger. The new monster can't be beaten by them alone or by you alone. You as the Red Conqueror have the power to synchronize attacks of two Sentai groups together which you can see sooner than you think. We must find the Changemen to aid the Flashmen. _said Aka Red inside him.

_Alright then. Let's go Aka Red. _said Cole.

* * *

><p>Cole realized that the battle was dragging him to unknown proportions beyond what his muscular body and incredible strength could handle. He was warped into the Sentai Year 1986 to find the Changemen. He was just lucky that the Changemen happened to be together, having a reunion with their mentor Commander Ibuki. They were at Yuuma's tonkatsu shop.<p>

"It's nice to have our reunions even if the Gozma is defeated. Destroying a planet life sized organism is really a hard thing to do." said Hiryu.

"Not much has changed or is it?" said Sho who had dropped his playboy ways as he matured throughout the series.

"It's nice to see you have your dream come true Yuuma, with all these tonkaku to eat, although it's just upsetting your voice can't change. Hee hee." said Mai.

"But my horrible voice did save us from the horrible Zonoo the singer, the greatest singer in space." said Yuuma.

"Who can forget that? Misfortunes can be blessings too. If it wasn't for that horrible voice, the Earth would have been destroyed by Zonos." said Commander Ibuki.

* * *

><p>Cole suddenly appeared in a red glow before the Changemen to aid them and to tell them that the Flashmen need them.<p>

_Cole, now here's our chance to exercise the power we have together. _said Aka Red.

"What the?" said Hiryu "Looks like it's a new enemy or something."

"I am Cole otherwise the Red Conqueror. The Flashmen need your help." said Cole.

"Is this guy crazy?" said Sho ready for combat position.

"I am not here to fight. Giluke and Ahames have returned from Hell with a vengeance." said Cole.

"Hey there, we don't know who you are but you're speaking nonsense." said Sho.

* * *

><p>As they were speaking, both Giluke and Ahames showed up.<p>

"Giluke? Ahames?" said Sayaka.

"That's right. We have new membership at the United Alliance of Evil." said Giluke.

"Changemen we have returned to take our revenge." said Giluke.

"This is bad. How can they be back from the dead?" said Hiryu.

"We were revived by the evil emperor of darkness to carry on his schemes." said Ahames.

The Changemen morphed into their ranger selves. Cole finally revealed his powers before everyone.

"Red Conqueror!" Cole shouted as he became the hero.

They saw Aka Red come out of his body and fuse with Cole.

"What the? Looks like this guy's insanely powerful considering he's got some crazy dude in his body." said Change Dragon.

"So you're the fabled Red Conqueror I heard about." said Giluke "And now Aka Red has gotten an extra boost."

"That's right. Today, you two meet your match forces of evil for I am the Red Conqueror, champion of justice and the embodiment of hope of the red rangers." said Red Conqueror.

The Hidrers appeared everywhere. Red Conqueror now was going to use his powers as Red Mask, Red Falcon and Red Turbo to beat the others. He then shifts into Shinken Red clearing out the rest of the bad guys. He then focused on Giluke and Ahames who were giving the Changemen a hard time and he used the Rekka Daizanto on them.

"This guy's insanely powerful." said Ahames injured.

"I agree." said Giluke who was also injured.

"Changemen I leave you the floor." said Red Conqueror.

The Changemen assembled the Change Bazooka hoping to remove the two menaces back to Hell. However Tranza sent help in the form of Giraidon who blocked the rocket as well.

"What the? Even our bazooka isn't enough to defeat this monster?" said Change Dragon.

"You fools! That monster has combined various DNA of different species you fought before. My DNA is in that fiend." said Giluke.

Red Conqueror decided to draw his Sword of Justice to try and finish off the monster with a leaping crash attack. He attacked but to no success. He was grabbed by the neck by Giraidon.

"This is where the Red Conqueror gets conquered." said Giraidon.

_Cole our true power is not in your body but in other rangers we work together with. That's what we're a team for Cole- Red Conqueror is you and me not just me or you- we are a combination meant to help others even if you are the dominant mind. Remember that you are not powerful alone. The source of our true power is linking your good heart with other good hearts. _said Aka Red.

_I know Aka Red but I was hoping my powers could save the Changemen for now. _said Red Conqueror who was trying to strike down fast to help the others.

Aka Red temporarily empowered the Red Conqueror with so great an energy to win the battle… for now. They needed that power in order to escape.

"Well this is for you, you beast." said Red Conqueror as his sword glowed with so much energy.

Giraidon was hit so hard with the abilities of both Red Flash and Change Dragon in him but the problem was not yet over. Red light enveloped the Changemen and they were taken to the Round Base where they could train with the Flashmen to coordinate their energies.

Will the team-up of the Changemen and the Flashmen commence to defeat Giraidon? Find out in the next concluding episode.


	23. Earth Flash Attack

**Chapter 22- Earth Flash Attack**

In the last episode, Cole was required by Aka Red to make another of his appearances to save the heroes in desperate need. Aka Red then came out of Cole' body for now.

"Aka Red sensei." said Cole doing his bow.

"Well Cole, you did a good job. But now we must proceed to train these people to do a team attack." said Aka Red.

"As you said, my power and yours are with others." said Cole.

* * *

><p>The Changemen and the Flashmen were introduced to each other for a new alliance. A tiny robot of odd shape Mag finally showed up after not being present in the last episode.<p>

"Good that we've got allies to help us. I predict that this combined attack will really be that powerful, that the monster won't be able to absorb it." said Mag.

"Oh hi there little fellow. What's your name?" said Hiryu referring to Mag the tiny robot that came to greet them.

"Greetings Changemen I am Mag the assistant android here. Now you and the Flashmen will certainly get together to form a deadly attack to defeat our enemy." said Mag.

"Is that possible that both powers can unite?" said a skeptical Sayaka.

"I think that it is possible for such a powerful attack to be developed." said Mai.

"I say we better get to our training started now or it'd be too late." said Sho.

"That's the spirit. After the victory, I'll treat you all to tonkatsu at a discounted rate for you all." said Yuuma.

"Hmmm… he's kind of short compared to Alpha Five." said Adam referring to Mag.

"I agree. I do envy the fact that Kimberly Hart got to meet a robot more similar to Alpha Five in one of her missions but he really looked better in my opinion based on the photograph." said Katherine.

* * *

><p>The bonding has finally begun. Chief Ibuki showed up to train both teams to shape.<p>

"Well it's time for us to train together as much as possible to defeat this new enemy we are facing." said Chief Ibuki.

"Looks like we need to get ourselves together." said Jin.

"I agree if we are to beat that new menace." said Hiryu.

Both Jin and Hiryu shook hands much to Chief Ibuki's approval.

"This is no time for nonsense guys. You must all work together if you expect to beat the enemy." said Commander Ibuki.

* * *

><p>The Flashmen and Changemen began to cooperate. There's a double red, double blue, double pink and a white-yellow and green-black team up going on.<p>

"Now your tag teams are ready. All right, ready, set, go." said Commander Ibuki as he fired his pistol to signal them to do the obstacle course.

They had to pass through an obstacle course with the others, Cole however frightened as he realized his body has become too strong.

"If there's anything we can't deny it Cole is that, you really are a superman." said Captain Marvelous.

"Then I guess this is destiny." said Cole.

"And yes it is." said Aka Red "But now, we must see the extent of our powers."

"But remember Cole, you can't get cooler than me." said Captain Marvelous.

"The monster absorbs energy and throws it back but even he has its limits. I believe if you two different Sentai teams can work together, you can overload the monster to his demise." said Kai Chen.

"I like the way you think Kai Chen." said Luka.

"Thanks Luka." said Kai Chen who somewhat had an interest with Luka but not in the romantic way.

"Let's get back to training." said Katherine.

"But first, we must create a team attack between you two which should impact its internal organs." said Cole.

The heroes donned with spandex suits. Cole became the Red Conqueror and they had to keep practicing the Super Sentai Ball with both teams to attack with plenty of rocks to use for training.

_I thought this Cole guy was just another butt monkey for Aka Red but I was wrong. He's one awesome dude! _said Gokai Red.

Cole powered down to further train his body to become stronger with the others.

"I guess this is it fellows." said Cole who began lifting up more rocks out of suit to train the others.

"Well Cole, we can help both Power Rangers and Super Sentai even more." said Aka Red.

* * *

><p>At the Sentai Year 2011, Director Aya was now thinking about what Cole' real purpose would in their organization. She is seen talking to the Boukengers about Aka Red.<p>

"You all met Aka Red didn't you during the fight with Chronos according to the records? Eiji can you tell me your experience then?" said Director Aya.

"Yes director. In fact he was the reason why I gathered some warriors namely Nanami, Tsubasa, Tetsu and Asuka to help me rescue my buddies from the time warp they were in. He mentioned hew as the embodiment and born out of the dream of the thirty red rangers." said Eiji Takaoka.

"But he has thirty four powers now." said Satoru "But I just wonder how he had the power of Time Red which I mean, the Timerangers are pretty disbanded across time- literally. In fact, we can't find those guys from 1,000 years in the future at all."

"I simply am still perplexed about what purpose does Cole really serve that Aka Red has entered into his body whenever higher power is needed. I honestly think that he could be used for a field commander but he's really beating out the others in terms of being a powerhouse. Even Tommy is not that powerful. Tommy gets stressed out switching in between his four forms but Cole does it with relative ease." said Director Aya.

"Until then, we will do our best to help him fit in the group. Nobody can forget his humiliating entry either." said Sakura.

Sakura was struggling about her feelings- she was growing close to Cole who she only considered a friend. She was still in love with Satoru who was also in love with her but he never spoke it out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile both Giluke and Ahames were planning their next attack. Ley Wanda and Ley Nefel were also getting ready to let Giraidon do his worse. They were at the Mess' headquarters discussing the next course of action.<p>

"I fear the Changemen will collaborate with the heroes soon enough and the Red Conqueror as well." said Ahames.

"Then we must try to divide them. Giluke and Ahames, attack one part of the city. The others bring Giraidon to the other. That way we kill two birds with one stone. Oh… me, Ryuon and Gaja should try to get rid of United Super Sentai Power Rangers Alliance members here." said Tranza.

"That would be fun." said Ahames "Oh I can't wait to see the results."

The plan had been hatched at last. The evil forces have decided to try operation divide and conquer. It was finally done.

"We have no choice but to divide." said Sara.

"I don't know how long we can handle it but we have no choice." said Sayaka.

Everybody was giving a nod to everybody in the room. It was time to dispatch whatever they had. They took the risk to fight evil.

* * *

><p>The Changemen now are facing both Giluke and Ahames for another time.<p>

"We end the battle here and now." said Giluke.

"Then let this be our final battle." said Change Dragon.

"This is where we draw the conclusion Changemen." said Ahames.

"And that we will Changemen." said Giluke.

The Changemen are now fighting both Giluke and Ahames who were vengeance filled. Giluke and Ahames were now drawing near, one sword clash after the other. The male members were dealing with Giluke and the female members were dealing with Ahames. It was a focused fight to the finish.

"If we kill them, we can get our promotions." said Giluke.

"Right with you Giluke." said Ahames.

Ahames was fighting with Change Mermaid and Change Phoenix.

"So you haven't changed a bit haven't you Ahames." said Change Mermaid.

"I am still the cruel queen of Amazo." said Ahames.

"Then you'll taste the power of the mermaid and the phoenix." said Change Mermaid.

"I can't agree with you more." said Change Phoenix.

Change Mermaid threw the Mermaid Attack and Change Phoenix the Phoenix Attack at Ahames. Ahames was severely weakened. Drawing their swords, the two females mortally wounded Ahames.

Giluke on the other hand was now facing Change Dragon, Change Griffin and Change Pegasus.

"Well Giluke looks like we'll have to kill you a third time." said Change Dragon.

"As I've said, I was Ghost Giluke, Super Giluke and back to Giluke." said Giluke.

"Shut up and fight." said Change Griffin.

"I think I know what to do." said Change Pegasus.

Change Pegasus blinded Giluke with the Pegasus Inazuma Spark.

"He's blinded. Now's our chance." said Change Pegasus.

"Let's do our attacks together." said Change Dragon.

The three of them executed the Dragon Attack, Griffin Attack and Pegasus Attack together at Giluke.

"Curses!" said Ahames and Giluke.

"Well I guess it's time to finish this off once and for all. Everybody draw the parts of the Change Bazooka." said Change Dragon.

"Uh uh." said both Giluke and Ahames.

The Changemen blasted their respective weapons at Giluke and Ahames.

"I guess that takes care of that." said Change Dragon "If they did survive, others will stop them."

* * *

><p>Another match was going on between Gokai Red's team and the United Alliance of Evil.<p>

"So you think you can beat us out can you? You're dealing with the second-in-command here." said Tranza.

"We'll beat you out that fast Tranza. You're just no match for me, Captain Marvelous!" said Gokai Red drawing his Gokai Saber.

"Maybe you should have perished back to where we came from." said Captain Marvelous "Or maybe we should have destroyed you back in 1991 on Earth."

"You're foolish." said Tranza.

Gokai Red challenged Tranza one on one in a gallant style sword battle.

* * *

><p>The other rangers from the future dealt with Gaja and Ryuon. Zeo Ranger IV and Zeo Ranger I dealt with Gaja and Blue Galaxy Ranger and Gokai Yellow dealt with Ryuon.<p>

"This is going to be a great way to know each other." said Gokai Yellow.

"I agree with you Luka. I just hope I'll get to see your lost galaxy before I leave for my world." said Blue Galaxy Ranger.

"Just like old times huh Kat?" said Zeo Ranger IV.

"Let's not waste time and kick some butt." said Zeo Ranger I.

Gokai Yellow used her wits and Blue Galaxy Ranger his sword to beat Ryon. Gaja was beaten by Zeo Ranger IV and Zeo Ranger I by attacking him from behind.

* * *

><p>Lastly, Gokai Red beats Tranza with a good attack and ends with the Gokai Gun shooting at the three enemies.<p>

"Well Tranza, I win this round. Adios." said Gokai Red.

"We'll see each other again." said Tranza leaving the place with his two cronies Gaja and Ryuon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Flashmen were still struggling with the Giraidon.<p>

They were being knocked down seriously by its attacks. Giraidon was too powerful to deal with.

"Changemen where are you?" said Red Flash.

"You are all dead meat." said Ley Wanda.

"The alliance wasn't such a bad thing." said Dr. Lee Keflen who was seeing his creation beat out the Flashmen.

In the most desperate moment, the Changemen arrived. The Changemen arrived to assist the Flashmen. Tranza and his cronies appeared as well. Red Conqueror appeared as scheduled.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mess but we're here." said Change Dragon.

"Changemen." said Red Flash.

"It's good we have back up." said Yellow Flash.

Tranza was surprised. He said, "I thought Giluke and Ahames had taken care of you."

"Well they're beaten again." said Change Griffin.

"We will definitely beat this monster." said Change Pegasus.

The Changemen went into their fight position. Red Conqueror arrived spreading some energy on the Flashmen so they can finally finish the battle once and for all. There were some Hidrers and Zolors.

"Thanks Cole." said Red Flash.

"Now I feel I can start kicking butt once more." said Green Flash.

"No problem. It's all in the day's work. I am after all an aide to the weaker good." said Red Conqueror.

"Change Dragon!"

"Change Griffin!"

"Change Pegasus!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Change Phoenix!"

"Red Flash!"

"Green Flash!"

"Blue Flash!"

"Yellow Flash!"

"Pink Flash!"

"Changemen, Flashmen- unite as one!" said both Change Dragon and Red Flash together.

They did their role call and now the fight ensued. Tranza and his cronies were however too weakened they had to retreat. Now the fight can go uninterrupted. Gokai Red's team decided not to intervene in the battle as planned.

The Changemen and Flashmen did various attacks to defeat the Hidrers and Zolors. They did their attacks together to clear out an entire area of goons.

"Now it's my turn to finish things." said Giraidon.

Red Conqueror said, "Team, here's the ball."

The Changemen and the Flashmen begin to pass the ball around until enough energy was filled for the attack.

"As usual I will deflect your attack." said Giraidon.

"Not this time." said Red Flash.

"Now time to kick the ball together." said Change Dragon.

Both Change Dragon and Red Flash kicked the ball together hitting towards Giraidon. Giraidon finally fell down.

"It's not enough. You must fire your weapons together." said Red Conqueror.

The Changemen prepared their Change Bazooka and the Flashmen their Rolling Vulcan.

"Oh that's easy. I'll still absorb it." said Giraidon haughtily.

He tried to absorb the energies of both weapons but he discovered hew as overloaded. Red Conqueror combined both projectiles to form a super deadly weapon.

"Now feel the power of the Red Conqueror." said Red Conqueror.

In a surge, the combination of Earth Force and Flash destroyed Giraidon.

"Curses. The chimera we created was destroyed. There is only one solution to this." said Dr. Lee Keflen.

* * *

><p>The monster enlarging jellyfish Kuragen was launched to enlarge the defeated monster.<p>

"This will be a cool battle. I can feel my bones tingling with excitement." said Gokai Red.

"Let's leave them to battle." said Gokai Yellow "This is their fight. We've done ours."

The evil Giraidon was finally rampaging.

"Well let's do battle." said Red Flash.

"I couldn't agree more than that." said Change Dragon.

* * *

><p>The Change Shuttle and the Star Condor appeared launching their components. The Flashmen formed the Flash King and the Changemen the Change Robo.<p>

"Alright it's time we finish this battle." said Red Flash and Change Dragon.

"So you think you can beat me eh? Let's see about that." said Giraidon who began firing the same deadly waves to nullify the two robots.

"We have to work together if we expect to succeed." said Change Dragon "Remember what Aka Red said?"

Both Change Robo and Flash King did a team punch together against Giraidon.

"Ouch that hurts." said Giraidon who was sent reeling by the double punch.

Both robots were focused on using physical attacks to knock him down. They both drew their respective swords to perform the team attacks. The Super Cosmo Flash was going hand in hand with the Super Thunderbolt on one end after the other.

"Oh I got more energy again!" said Giraidon.

However Giraidon was filled with so much energy from the attack that he exploded. Both robots shook hands and the heroes finally descended to celebrate their victory.

"We did it!" said both teams.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Mess, Lar Deus was angry at the results of their failures.<p>

"So it looks like we're left with our own selves now to beat the Flashmen with whatever monster improvements we can have." said Lar Deus.

"As said sire. As said I will do more than I have as of prseent." said Dr. Lee Keflen who was now more than ever, planning to explot the weak spots of Lar Deus. He was also trying to hire the best allies he could.

Kaura was then interested in getting whatever specimens he could get to help the empire.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was angry at the results. It turned out to be that Ahames and Giluke managed to survive the Changemen's attack.<p>

"Apparently we might as well stick with whatever we have in our ranks! I might be making a mistake with getting too much! On the other hand, I have to think of more cruel plots that will be so so sick the good guys will vomit." said Radiguet.

"Sire we're sorry for the loss of this mission." said Tranza.

"Sorry won't do anything. Pay for it with your sufferings and bleed!" said Radiguet.

Radiguet fired a series of dangerous lightning on Tranza. Tranza can be seen bleeding.

_Oh sure Radiguet, get even with me all you want, I will get even with you. _said Tranza as he got up.

He bent out his anger on the rest. His eyes were flaming red.

"Emperor, please reconsider." said Gaja who tried to beg.

But Gaja was also getting electric shocked, pounded on the ground.

_Maybe I should make an invention to give him a sense of humor. _said Gaja who was also bleeding.

Giluke and Ahames were terrified as well, thinking their new recruitment may end in jeopardy.

"I thought you two were potential officers, maybe I should just vaporize you." said Radiguet.

_Man this guy is worse than that oversized planet Bazoo. _said Ahames.

_Crud… maybe my plans to take over are futile. _said Giluke.

"Master, may I beg your pardon. If we destroy them, you will lose potential. You need another evil queen like Ahames in your ranks to serve the empire and destroy both Super Sentai and Power Rangers." said Trakeena.

"That's right." said Buredoran "We need all the help we can get to beat those accursed Super Sentai and Power Rangers."

"I guess you're right." said Radiguet "So the punishment for today is enough. But then, think of what you two new recruits could do for me. But on the other hand, I will still continue my list of destructive activities to do."

"Thank you sire." said Giluke and Ahames who then also received an electric shock.

Flurious was then entering with a bottle of red wine to pour into Radiguet's glass, not realizing that he may be sent to his death anytime soon. Just then he screwed up once more when all the wine got poured on the floor.

"Well Flurious as usual you screw up! You will never have to rethink about your service's records as being always bad." said Radiguet who then kicked him aside.

* * *

><p>Back to the heroes, the Changemen and the Flashmen are eating at the Tonkatsu restaurant of Yuuma together with the heroes.<p>

"Who thought Earth food was this delicious?" said Luka.

"We'll get more when we get home Luka. The chef Genta is cooking more food than you've ever imagined." said Captain Marvelous.

Cole was also enjoying his time at the restaurant. However it was soon time to leave for the future. The heroes were now being called back.

"We bid you farewell." said Commander Ibuki.

"And we too." said Captain Marvelous.

The heroes prepared to depart for the future where the others were waiting for them. It was really a long day after all.

"Good job Captain Marvelous." said Luka.

"Thanks." said Captain Marvelous.

"I do hope we can save this Earth- the most precious planet in the Universe." said Luka.

"Adam, I guess a new life can start. Some relationships can start as if they were the first time." said Katherine.

"I think so too Kat. But I just wonder if there's anything going on between Billy and Ranru as of right now?" said Adam.

Cole realized that the true power of the Red Conqueror gestalt was with other people. He wasn't going to let any disappointments stop him from his duties. Aka Red was counting on him to keep the balance of Super Sentai and Power Rangers.

_If Sakura can't like me then I can't force her either. If I get her good, if I can't- I'll just accept it. But right now, I'll do whatever it takes to win her heart and win or lose gracefully in the end and whatever her decision will be, I'll accept the outcome. _said Cole to himself.

_Oh Cole, not's the time to think too much of Sakura. You still have more training to do. _said Aka Red who could read his thoughts.

_Oh sorry… I got carried off. _said Cole.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Takeru Shiba and Mako are still seen seeing drawing kanji symbols creating one rock after the other, filling the place with boulders of rocks for Spike to pound. Spike can be seen with a very disturbed facial expression.<p>

"I do hope you learn your lesson Spike that it's not polite to peep on women and play in the shower rooms." said Mako who was still bringing in more rocks at the quarry.

"You'll keep pounding all those rocks until your quota is over." said Takeru Shiba.

"And just wait 'til he eats what I prepared for him!" said Mako giggling "In fact, it's his welcoming dinner as your future stepfather."

"Oh sure Mako, I guess it's going to knock him out that he'll repent of his deeds." said Takeru Shiba laughing "And I know you mean future stepfather in the other way around."

"Yeah right as if you'll ever accept him." said Mako.

Just then Moune and Agri were bringing in more rocks. Takeru Shiba and Mako were helping them unload the rocks at the labor area.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOO! Not more rocks! Please be merciful!" said Spike.

He was still in anguish as he was still pounding more rocks with a huge hammer. His arms were aching from all the hard labor.

"Well keep pounding them Spike!" said Mako.

Spike can be seen crying in a comedic manner while pounding graven with his foot was chained to a steel ball, the same kind of steel ball that was used to pin Eri and Natsuki down which nullified any henshin powers. Kaoru then came in.

"Spike it's time for dinner!" said Kaoru.

"What's for dinner my love?" asked Spike "Maybe we can eat together but only if I can set a candlelight dinner here just you and me?"

"Yukito's burnt chicken cooked with lots of sugar as well as his infamous sponge curry! Oh Mako prepared some of her infamous yucky bento!" said Kaoru.

The smell of Yukito's and Mako's cooking filled the place, Spike began to beg.

"Anything but that! Anything but that! Kaoru my love be merciful to me!" said Spike.

"Well you asked for it! Eat it or you have no dinner at all!" said Kaoru angrily.

"NOOOOO!" said Spike as he smelled the awful food.

Kaoru left leaving Spike crying over his dinner. Spike can be seen disgusted over the food but he decided to eat it anyway because he was too hungry. Worse of all, Kaoru wasn't paying attention to him.

* * *

><p>Mako and Takeru Shiba were finally seen together at the New Skybase cafeteria, remembering their time at the fancy restaurant they had their lonely moment together.<p>

"I do hope we can go to that fancy restaurant again or somewhere else." said Mako.

"Sure Mako. No problem." said Takeru Shiba.

"But as long as they don't ask me to cook for regular food, I'm fine. But Yukito man he can't see through what he can't do!" said Mako.

The scene ends with them together at the cafeteria sharing their moments.


	24. Another Takeru's Gone Gedou

**Chapter 23- Another Takeru's Gone Gedou**

* * *

><p>Author's note: There are two Takerus in Super Sentai- one is TakeruRed Mask who appeared in 1987 and in 2009 (12 years later) there was the emergence of Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red both who appear to be also my favorites. Also, there's some hint between Takeru and Momoko here, something that never happened in the actual series. Some of the events here but not all are also inspired by Goseiger vs. Shinkenger Epic on the Silver Screen integrated into the Maskman storyline. But to be honest, Goseiger for me wasn't as great a series as Shinkenger.

* * *

><p>Takeru Shiba and Mako can be seen at the training room together for some extra workout before their actual mission to increase their mental alertness.<p>

"Ready Takeru-sama? Now I'd like to see if my skills improved from your training with me- both of us just alone together." said Mako.

"I hope you beat me this time." said Takeru Shiba.

"Let's begin our training Takeru." said Mako.

They are training for battle. Ran dropped by to interrupt them with her feisty kick.

"What the?" said Takeru Shiba who dodged Ran's flying kick.

"Well I'll be going with you guys. You need to keep your mind alert if you wish to succeed." said Ran who did a sneak attack.

"Very well then, let's see what you can do." said Mako.

* * *

><p>Carlos a newcomer was taken for a tour around the station by Bulk and Skull.<p>

"Well it's nice to see you back here Carlos." said Bulk.

"We'd like to take you to your room. Or would you just have us take your things to your room?" asked Skull.

"Oh just take them to my room." said Carlos.

He was with Andros who was his comrade during his days as a Power Rangers in Space member, as a green ranger and a black ranger. He was met by Andros.

"Carlos!" said Andros.

"I missed you so much Andros." said Carlos.

"Me too Carlos." said Andros.

"If the United Alliance of Evil is back, so are we the Power Rangers with new allies who resembles us in some ways and different in other ways." said Carlos.

"I agree with you Carlos. The villains here are far more evil than those in our world where we came from." said Andros "Oh that reminds me, be careful how you behave here, there's the detention pits for wayward crew members when they commit offenses that go beyond reason."

"Hmmm…" said Carlos "Sounds kind of fair to me."

"On the other hand, my mind is too messed up thinking of Ashley. I miss her badly." said Andros.

"I know." said Carlos.

* * *

><p>Bulk and Skull had some conversation.<p>

"I can't believe my son could do such a thing to deserve detention. I should go visit him during visiting hours." said Skull.

"You got that right." said Bulk.

"Well that's where I'll be heading during visiting hours." said Skull.

* * *

><p>Justin who now 15 years old as of from where he came from was also stranded in the Sentai Year 2011 but he came from 2005. He was warped while he was doing an experiment in science class while he was in a university, considering his mensa level genius.<p>

_Not only am I not in my own world anymore but I am also not in my own time. _said Justin.

He was toured around by Ryunosuke around the base.

"Well this is the training room Justin. I guess you might want to spend some time in there." said Ryunosuke.

"So this is the training room." said Justin who was suddenly attacked by Ran by accident when he entered.

"Oh sorry." said Ran to Justin.

"You may want to watch it." said Ryunosuke "We have new members onboard."

"Apology accepted." said Justin.

"Oh sorry too Ryunosuke." said Ran being more polite.

"She's just tough- I hope Cassie gets to meet her soon. She'd be glad to have a tough training partner." said Carlos.

* * *

><p>Takeru Shiba was now overcome by Mako after an exchange of blows.<p>

"I guess you're getting better." said Takeru Shiba who was still dodging the punches.

"Almost there." said Mako.

Takeru Shiba is knocked down by Mako. It was her first win after many training sessions together.

_What a woman… I'd hate to offend her. _said Carlos amazed at such strength and her beauty.

"Takeru- oh sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard." said Mako.

"You improved." said Takeru Shiba with a reassuring smile.

"Oh hi! I'm Carlos." said Carlos "Do you happen to be dating?"

"Not really." said Takeru Shiba "We're just training each other for our next missions."

"Maybe you're just in denial." said Carlos "Denial happens all too often."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet is preparing for an entire battle strategy to get rid of the heroes once and for all while he's never had any much of success in the long run. Buredoran and Akumaro have their own proposals.<p>

"Releasing Gedou in the past will get rid of the Shinkengers in the future. I have remembered there was one monster from Tube who fell into Gedou so we can use him." said Akumaro.

"While I fell into Gedou before, I realized that too. It would be a waste to get rid of his potential." said Buredoran.

"Very well then but it seems we are forgetting one thing- sunlight easily dries both Gedou and Tube people. Like it or not, Flurious is essential for the plan to succeed and you two can take advantage of such schemes." said Radiguet.

"That idiot? Are you becoming a retard your highness? Flurious is way better for our court jester!" said Tranza.

"SHUT UP TRANZA! Anyway do call for Flurious will you? It's time for him to shine and his purpose be revealed." said Radiguet who then fired a bolt of energy at Tranza "Oh yeah, while you suffer in pain, think of how you mistreated me several years ago. Dismissed!"

Tranza then walked away, in anger, still hoping to regain his former glory like every other villain in the high command.

Flurious was brought to the throne room by Ryuon and Gaja.

"Your emperor summons you!" said Ryuon as he threw Flurious at the floor.

He was pretty messed up after a series of abuses done by his superiors for his incompetence. Worse he was only give a bottle of water to drink for a day like most prisoners in Radiguet's castle who get tortured for the evil overlord's amusement whenever he felt bored.

"Oh yes your majesty?" said Flurious in a very undignified voice and he fell down before them, resulting to more laughs even from Gekkou who was still in his cage.

"Shut up! Shut up!" said Radiguet as he shook Gekkou's cage.

"Sorry master." said Gekkou.

_That stupid bird has to go someday! _said Yaiba.

_Somehow I feel connected to that bird but what? _said Shizuka.

"It's time I saw your hard work. You can go with them. If you do kill one of them, I'll promote you to the high command." said Radiguet.

Unknown to Flurious, it was going to be marching to his own funeral type of mission while thinking he was getting a promotion.

_Well it's about time Radiguet gives me the recognition I deserve! _said Flurious.

_The poor snowman doesn't know it but I have instructed Buredoran and Akumaro to carry out his death. When he's gone, I have already served his purpose. On the other hand, I've got more people to torture! _said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>The heroes were finally sent into the past. The Maskmen are taking the time off. Takeru, Kenta, Akira, Haruka and Momoko can be seen at their base. Takeru was going to do some groceries as sent by Director Sugata.<p>

"Takeru, I hope you can do me a favor and buy me the latest copy of this magazine." said Momoko.

"No problem Momoko." said Takeru.

_Stupid Momoko… can't think anything else but that stupid fashion magazine while the rest of the world is about to be invaded by Tube. She's just too vain. _said Takeru angrily in his own mind.

"Oh don't forget, we're out of seaweeds too." said Haruka "We can't make sushi without them."

Momoko was somewhat gaining feelings for Takeru despite the fact they barely had interaction on screen. However she was still worried about whether or not her feelings will be frustrated as Takeru was only looking forward for the Princess Iyal.

* * *

><p>Takeru can be seen walking across the road, trying to get the groceries that his friends wanted. He was still yearning for Ial, hoping to be reunited with her soon. Just then some Nanashi began to appear.<p>

"What the? Did Tube have a new upgrade of foot soldiers? AURA MASK!" said Takeru who morphed into Red Mask.

"Red Mask!"

"Tube? You make me laugh. We're not Tube. We're from the United Alliance of Evil." said Buredoran.

"What the? Who are you?" said Red Mask as he drew his Masky Blade.

"I am Buredoran the fallen Gosei Angel." said Buredoran.

"I am Akumaro of the Gedoushu. Chief tactician. Ohohohohoho! You look like you're a worth opponent Red Mask!" said Akumaro.

"And I am Flurious, the best fighter in the universe." said Flurious then he fell down rather flat after making a funny pose.

"In your dreams snowball." said Red Mask who fired his Laser Magnum at Flurious causing him to scamper in fear.

"Hey watch it!" said Flurious as he was wounded by Red Mask's shots.

Red Mask drew his Masky Blade and called for the others. He was just lucky Takeru Shiba's team appeared. They all did their morphing sequences. Behond we have Shinken Red, Black Space Rangers, Blue Turbo Ranger, Geki Yellow and Shinken Pink in battle position.

* * *

><p>Just then Baraba and Oyobur from Tube arrived as well.<p>

"Whoever you are, we can't let you intervene with our operations." said Baraba.

"That's right! You are staying in between us and victory!" said Oyobur.

"Great… another enemy." said Shinken Red.

Shinken Red then challenged Baraba to a swordfight. The two were evenly matched.

"I think I'll play around with Red Mask." said Akumaro.

"Then I will too." said Red Mask drawing his Masky Blade.

Oyobur attacked the others where he was being beaten by Shinken Pink with a wind attack. Red Mask jumped in to help the others and defeated the rest of the foot soldiers around and did a god fist attack on Akumaro.

"It's not yet over." said Buredoran.

"Thanks whoever you are." said Red Mask who reverted to being Takeru.

* * *

><p>Shinken Red and his comrades reverted back to their human forms. Both Takerus were shocked at the huge coincidence and they decided to help him buy the groceries he was assigned to. However Takeru wasn't able to comply with Momoko's request.<p>

"Sorry Momoko I can't help it but some mysterious new enemy just attacked." said Takeru.

"I hope you're not making too many excuses." said Momoko.

"Momoko… can you listen to me just for once? Besides, your cooking nearly killed me last night and you don't listen to advice to just stop cooking if you can't do it." said Takeru.

"That's pretty much of a hyperbole." said Haruka.

"I agree." said Kenta.

"Me too." said Akira "Although Momoko's cooking is really bad."

"Well just who are these new enemies?" asked Director Sugata.

"One was Braijira a fallen Gosei angel and the other was Akumaro of the Gedoushu. They are from the United Alliance of Evil." said Takeru Shiba.

"Gedou did you say Gedou? That's a very dreadful name to hear. In the realm of the spiritual, it is so great an evil can have a person fall into the Sanzu River. It's a holding on to a grudge, maybe Tube is a step closer to Gedou? That's just my theory though." said Director Sugata.

"Yes I did mention that. Actually me and my team don't come from here. We're from the future, from the year 2011. We beat the Gedou in the future but they're going to be released here in the present as a method of time reversal." said Takeru Shiba.

"This is not good to hear." said Director Sugata.

"I know." said Takeru Shiba "Actually I did hear of this power deep within your bodies, that if one trains hard enough, it can be released. Me and my fellow rangers from the future have that power too."

"That's kind of amazing." said Takeru "And amazing another red ranger out there in the future shares the same name with me."

* * *

><p>At the Underground Palace, Emperor Zeba was fully alerted of the circumstances.<p>

"This is not good. We are facing enemies that could destroy both us and the Maskmen. Nobody will take over the surface world but us this I swear!" said Emperor Zeba angrily.

Baraba, Oyobur, Igam, Fuumin and Anagbas were suddenly surprised at the arrival of the United Alliance of Evil in their fortress.

"Greetings Emperor Zeba, I am Buredoran from the United Alliance of Evil in the future. The one on my left is Flurious and the one on my right is Akumaro." said Buredoran.

"Gedou? Here? I have read much of Gedou but never dreamed I would see one." said Anagbas.

"We are here for a proposal. One of your underground monsters was trapped in Gedou and we intend to release him here, to help you defeat the Maskmen and the meddlers we were facing, especially one from the Shiba household." said Akumaro.

"That would be Samurai Dobler isn't it?" said Emperor Zeba.

"That's right. It will soon be time to release the dreaded monster into the surface world." said Buredoran.

"I object to that! That monster is beyond our control." said Baraba.

"We need your Royal Underground Sword to do the job as well as Igam's dragon and not to mention some despair to help." said Akumaro.

Kiros suddenly stepped in with a nasty smirk in his face.

"Kiros what's the meaning of this? My sister will not be given to you." said Igam who threatened to use her Igam Dragon.

"I will have Ial if that's the last thing that happens! She will be mine!" said Kiros.

"Why you…" said Igam about to say a bad word.

"Enough of the bickering." said Emperor Zeba "Either you all work together or the Maskmen will destroy us all."

* * *

><p>Takeru Shiba's team and the Maskmen went separate ways to find out what's going on. Just then Kiros appeared as it was his job to stall upon any of the heroes who'd come. He faced Takeru Shiba and he was enamored by Mako's beauty. He was given an imprint by Akumaro of how Takeru Shiba looked like.<p>

"Another Takeru to challenge? Let's see how great you really are. I am thief knight Kiros." said Kiros drawing his short scythe and chain.

Takeru Shiba's team quickly morphed only to be hit by Kiros' crescent screw hurricane.

"I think I can handle this." said Shinken Pink.

_What's this? A woman dares to challenge me. I think she can be added to my collection not because of her beauty but her tenacity is amazing. That's a real rare gem!_ said Kiros.

Shinken Pink created a hurricane similar to Kiros and both were having a hurricane battle.

"So you're more gutsy than you look girl." said Kiros "But you are losing."

"Not if I can help it." said Shinken Pink who strengthened her resolve.

In a big push, Shinken Pink drove Kiros' hurricane and she used her fan to scar him.

"We'll meet again." said Kiros retreating after being so exhausted from the duel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a cave inside Mt. Osure, Baraba and Igam were forced to put their rivalries aside. The Igam Dragon and the Royal Underground Sword had to work together. They had caught Cassie who fell into the Super Sentai world an hour earlier. She was the Pink Turbo Ranger and later the Pink Space Ranger during the Zordon arc. The other hostage was Ashley who was Cassie's best friend.<p>

"Your despair is what can raise the waters high. We just need some despair." said Akumaro.

"You'll never get any satisfaction from us." said Cassie with her determination still built up.

"That's right. We are no ordinary women." said Ashley.

"My! My! What determination. Your emotions will be enough to help us release Samurai Dobler- I wish I could have more but your despair and anger is working wonders. Ohohohohoho" said Akumaro.

"I agree with that." said Buredoran "And I would like to see how it would be like to let Gedou be released earlier than expected. Now the United Alliance of Evil has an edge."

"United Alliance of Evil? Weren't they supposedly destroyed?" asked Ashley.

"We are the second incarnation." said Akumaro "The first one was destroyed but this time, this second incarnation is far stronger. Oh…"

Akumaro began groping Ashley hoping to harness more negative emotions.

"Stop it you pervert." said Ashley.

Cassie and Ashley thought of how things were getting screwed up as they fell not only from the year 2005 to 2011 but also from her own world. They were just simply having another reunion but they ended up missing.

"This will be it. Let your powers combine and the powerful Samurai Dobler will show up to destroy the Maskmen once and for all." said Buredoran.

"We have no choice if we want to destroy the Maskmen." said Igam "Even if he fell into Gedou, he would be useful."

Igam and Baraba combined their powers inside the very cave of Mt. Osure which caused some water from the Sanzu River to flow like crazy.

"At last the plan is working." said Flurious.

"You can deny your fright all you want girls but you two will serve our purpose pretty well." said Akumaro.

* * *

><p>The Maskmen ended up following Baraba and Igam to Mt. Osure. Takeru Shiba was alerted of it and they decided to use the Search Guard Time Train to get things done faster. Justin was simply amazed at the new technology he was facing.<p>

"I am afraid they plan to release Gedou in this era." said Takeru Shiba.

"Then we've got to stop them as double Takeru team." said Takeru.

As they were approaching, Cassie's and Ashley's screams can be heard.

_Cassie is that Cassie? Even if her voice has changed to Japanese like mine, I can still recognize her voice. Wait, there's another voice… that's Ashley too. _said Carlos.

* * *

><p>Inside the cave, the monster Samurai Dobler finally emerged after several years of falling into Gedou for a grudge he held so deep against the feudal samurais, the ancestors of the Shinkengers.<p>

Akumaro said, "Well Samurai Dobler, we prematurely released you to help us crush the Maskmen as well although your battle was with the Shinkengers of feudal Japan."

"Oh yes indeed. I would like to take a worthy mission myself." said Samurai Dobler drawing his sword from his scabbard and putting it back.

"He's among a few underground monsters who can talk human." said Igam "But no matter, his skills are far more important to help us defeat the Maskmen."

"What are your orders master?" said one of the Nanashi to Akumaro.

"Throw both girls away down the cliff. We have no need for them anymore." said Akumaro.

As the Nanashi were about to throw an exhausted Cassie and Ashley, they were rescued by Carlos Vallarte and Justin from meeting certain death.

"Carlos? You too?" said Cassie and Ashley in surprise."

"That's right. Our world is getting topsy turvy if you ask me." said Carlos Vallarte "But no time for that, we must send you two girls to safety so you can fight with us another day."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the cave, Flurious was now shocked that Buredoran hit him severely. It was a backlash against him.<p>

"What's going on? Why are you turning against me?" said Flurious as he was hit by Buredoran.

"This is under the emperor's orders snowball. You are dreaming if you think you're getting a promotion you dumb snowman- he's sent you to your death and it's been ordered. Besides the foot soldiers can clean the restrooms better than you can. You do a lousy job all the time. You're not even an interesting character." said Buredoran.

Bat fiends began to surround Flurious at the order of Buredoran.

"Now it's time for the Gedou spell of sun blocking to allow the Gedou to unleash full power here." said Akumaro.

As Akumaro recited his mystical words, his spell was fastening Flurious down the floor with rocks covering him from waist down.

"You're going to die Flurious. Anytime soon, your powers will be wasted and so will your life force be wasted as well for the purpose of our mission here- your first and last mission." said Buredoran.

"Now powers of darkness, let Flurious' powers and life force be released and let his power cover the sun. Ohohohohoho!" said Akumaro.

"Please you can't leave me here. I'm your ally. Please. Please." said Flurious begging for his life but he was ignored by his two comrades.

* * *

><p>At the mountainside, the Maskmen are frightened to death with the sudden temperature drop. They were tending to a tired Cassie who they placed into the Search Guard Time Train's teleportation so she can be taken care of in the future. The skies began to turn dark.<p>

"This isn't good. No not at all. I believe this is a dark omen of sorts." said Takeru who was reminded of the Underground Kingdom's first attempt to freeze the surface world.

Just as they were speaking, the Samurai Dobler emerged at long last from his imprisonment ready to be do havoc against their enemies. He appeared as a samurai-like underground monster dressed in a kimono. He had a sword similar to the Uramasa.

"Now Maskmen, you will face the fury of Samurai Dobler." said Igam.

"What the? An underground monster that has fallen into Gedou?" said Takeru Shiba.

The Maskmen and Takeru Shiba's team did their transformation sequences to do an awesome battle at Mt. Osure. However two Sakamatas had finally appeared as part of Akumaro's plan and launched deadly fireballs at the Maskmen.

"The plan is working. Now it's time for me to capture Red Mask." said Buredoran.

Red Mask was surrounded by Buredoran's bats and was taken away. The whole United Alliance of Evil retreated except for Flurious who was being locked inside Mt. Osure.

"TAKERU!" shouted Momoko.

"Uh which Takeru are you calling to?" said Takeru Shiba.

"It's Red Mask our teammate." said Momoko "Oh it gets confusing with two people of the same names. Ouch! Good thing Mako's name is not Momoko!"

"Or we'll all get confused as well." said Mako.

_It's hard to be in a mission when there are two or more people named. In fact, we've got three Kais to think about. _said Takeru Shiba.

* * *

><p>At the Sentai Year 2011, Cassie and Ashley arrived safe and sound via the teleporter of time. Andros was glad to see his long lost love Ashley but was sad to see her so weak.<p>

"Ashley are you alright?" asked Andros.

"I feel so weak." said Ashley "Much of my life force was drained to release some powerful monster."

"It's alright now. You're here. We'll treat you up." said Andros.

"Ashley when we're better, I wish we can fight by their side." said Cassie.

"That I promise you." said Ashley.

Both girls then fainted from stress of being emotionally tortured.

"We must bring them to medical attention immediately." said Mikoto "She could die anytime if we don't help her out."

Cassie and Ashley immediately transported by the medics to the clinic.

_Just hold on you two. You will make it! _said Andros.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Shinkengers got news that the Gedoushu are being prematurely awakened. Satoru Akashi got the news.<p>

"So it looks like my help is needed, the only last true blood of the Shiba household." said Kaoru who was ready to face her responsibilities.

"Princess, you can't go alone." said Genta.

"That's why I am taking Satoru Akashi with me as my bodyguard. The rest of you just stand by. I hope those two clowns have gotten the stuff that should be returned to Takeru Shiba." said Kaoru.

"No we must go." said Ryunosuke "Princess, reconsider your actions. You could be gambling away your life so recklessly. You need help."

"Very well then, if you insist. I will need all the help I can get. Thanks guys." said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Back to the Maskman era, the team was already wondering where Takeru was.<p>

"The only explanation I can offer is that your team's Takeru has been taken to the Sanzu River to be forcibly turned into Gedou." said Takeru Shiba.

"How would you know these things?" asked Akira.

"I've been there once. I am afraid he can turn Gedou anytime like I did before. It's a horrible thought just thinking about it because I've been through that once." said Takeru Shiba.

"Takeru Shiba please don't mention that anymore." said Mako begging him not to remind her of the awful incident where he turned Gedou they had in the events of Goseiger vs. Shinkenger.

"I can't help but mention that. Besides, that's what I feel is happening right now. His mind is in constant torment as I believe it to be." said Takeru Shiba.

"Then we must act quickly before that happens to him." said Commander Sugata.

* * *

><p>But as they were speaking, the downtown area was attacked by Samurai Dobler. The sky was cloudy as planned. The other four Maskmen came to downtown area. A huge wave of flame appeared before them. Kiros was assigned by Buredoran to lead the attack.<p>

"Kiros so you teamed up with those goons didn't you?" said Kenta.

"I did and now behold your friend is under our control now. The United Alliance of Evil will prevail." said Kiros.

Samurai Dobler presented Takeru under Gedou's influence. The white portions of his uniform have become gray in color, signifying he has turned into an evil character against his will.

"No this can't be. My nightmares are real that he's fallen into Gedoushu and attacked us." said Momoko.

"Well former friends, I am now only known as Gedou Red Mask." said Takeru.

He turned into Gedou Red Mask, surrounded by dark aura power.

"Not again." said Takeru Shiba who was reminded of his time as Gedou Shinken Red.

"You are no longer my friends. You are now my enemies. I am of Gedou now. You will all perish!" said Gedou Red Mask.

"Takeru remember who you are!" yelled Momoko.

"I am not Takeru, I am Gedou Red Mask. I have been sent to kill all of you- all of you!" said Gedou Red Mask as he drew his Masky Blade to kill them.

The fight was going to get more intense as it should. As Gedou Red Mask approached the Maskmen, he gave them all a beating. He was no longer himself.

"This calls for drastic action guys." said Shinken Red who drew his sword to battle, ready to fight Gedou Red Mask hoping to beat sense into him.

"Takeru be careful not to kill him. He's still our ally in this battle." said Shinken Pink.

"I will take note of that." said Shinken Red drawing his sword.

"You will fall." said Gedou Shinken Red.

A violent battle is about to ensue. Will Red Mask be freed from Gedou or will the United Alliance of Evil prevail? Stay tuned.


	25. Double Takeru

**Chapter 24- Double Takeru **

In the last episode, Red Mask has become Gedou Red Mask much to the dismay of his teammates. Everybody is trying to reach out to him only to discover that his mind has been blocked. Shinken Red tried to reason out but failed. He was beaten as well.

"TAKERU! NOOOO!" shouted Mako who was also defeated previously.

Shinken Red reverted back to Takeru Shiba, weakened.

"Sorry guys, I tried." said Takeru Shiba in his frustration.

The rest of the Maskmen were also knocked down but Momoko stood firm, motivated to free Gedou Red Mask from his curse. Perhaps they were meant to be for each other in the end.

"Takeru open your eyes now. It's me Momoko. Don't you remember me? Takeru, snap out of it." said Pink Mask.

Pink Mask de-henshined to her own risk. She was once again Momoko, standing helplessly hoping Takeru could just look straight into her eyes.

She said, "Look into my eyes Takeru, it's me Momoko your comrade."

Gedou Red Mask was left in a little bit of a daze. In his mind he was like a little child reciting the name Momoko. He stood still for a while, while Samurai Dobler attacked. But his dark side especially from his childhood had surfaced.

"You know, maybe I can have a little bit of fun with you." said Takeru as he groped Momoko.

"What are you doing? Takeru? Are you out of your mind? Takeru… remember me." said Momoko.

"You're but a nuisance. I won't let your death be so easy." said Takeru as he morphed back to becoming Gedou Red Mask.

"Takeru… please remember who you are." Momoko tearfully pleaded as she stood still.

"I don't have friends. For messing with my mind, I get to kill you myself in any way I please." said Gedou Red Mask.

_Takeru.. _said Momoko as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kaoru was escorted by the other Shinkengers via the Shiba Train. She took Satoru with her just in case she needed a bodyguard and somebody to take over while she does the sealing character. She was with Director Sugata who was pretty shocked that they were indeed from the future.<p>

"I've known your family but I never dreamt that they would have a daughter and a shadow warrior. I can't believe I'm talking to somebody not from this time and who isn't born yet." said Director Sugata.

"Not much time to explain. I need you to meditate for me and the other Shinkengers. It may be our last shot at them. I need to seal that crack or all Gedou will be unleashed prematurely." said Kaoru.

"Very well then I will do everything that I can to fight the forces of evil." said Director Sugata.

Kaoru and her forces entered the Shiba Train to Mt. Osure to get rid of the Gedou crack before all Gedou will spill out. They had to think of a battle strategy to enter the mountain.

"Looks like we'll need to quietly move into the mountain and destroy the spell that's affecting the whole city of Tokyo." said Kaoru.

"I guess these vassal attires will do." said Satoru.

* * *

><p>Back to the heroes, Momoko looked so pathetic trying to reach out to Takeru Shiba while being put in some cells they created themselves. They were caught by the Nanashi, Unglers and Bibibedi soldiers. Flurious was still in trapped in the chambers of Mt. Osure caught in stone, releasing much cold mist into the air.<p>

"Oh these crosses will do so well. The perfect resting place for them tomorrow." said Buredoran who had a fun time polishing them.

Akumaro prepared his rifle squad to kill the others.

"Ohohohoho. Now I'll definitely have their graves marked with their blood. This would be fun to watch." said Akumaro.

"Not to mention, this is Radiguet's preferred means to kill rebellious people." said Buredoran.

Meanwhile Kiros was going to get a little bit of payment for his services.

"You sure you want to keep one of the girls for yourself? That Mako is one treacherous vixen if you ask me." said Buredoran.

"That's what will make her more exciting for me to own just as Ial is to be my trophy. She'll do well for my treasure collection. It's fun to hold somebody against their will and them they fight to be free. Thieves after all don't take what is theirs, they take from others against their will." said Kiros pointing to Mako.

Mako was horrified as she was dragged by Kiros against her will. She was still in chains and in a very horrified manner.

"You're a lot hotter than the girl I want to have, the reason why you're getting spared tomorrow is because I own you now as my treasure." said Kiros as he held Mako's chin only to spit at him. He tried to bribe her with all the gold he stole but she refused.

"I won't give in to the likes of you Kiros." said Mako.

"Hey you stay away from her you fiend." said Takeru Shiba.

"Ah, so I've got another Takeru for a rival standing in the way of what I want. No matter he'll die tomorrow. It'd be fun to see another Takeru as my rival though but really, what a waste." said Kiros.

* * *

><p>Takeru still under Gedou's influence was pretty messed up not ever since Momoko spoke into his very mind, his very soul and his very being. He was sharpening his sword yet he felt he should not execute Momoko tomorrow. Momoko's voice still kept ringing in his ears.<p>

"What's the matter Takeru?" said Akumaro.

"That girl… I believe I know her from somewhere." said Takeru.

"You don't know her. You're just imagining things. If you do personally slay her, your mind will be clearer." said Akumaro.

* * *

><p>Finally it was time for daybreak. At the fields below, Mako was chained by the neck, her eyes filled with tears as she saw her friends tied to the crosses, ready to be shot by the Nanashi. Takeru now transformed into Gedou Shinken Red. Only Momoko was not bound to the cross- she was to watch the others die.<p>

"Momoko thank you so much for your friendship." said Haruka.

"If I die, tell my mother I died happily." said Akira.

Takeru Shiba was deep breathing on his cross. He was seeing the others Carlos, Justin Stewart and Ran all losing hope.

"Well pretty girl, you really piss me off. I will make your death slow and painful." said Takeru under Gedou influence.

"Takeru, I beg you remember who you are." said Momoko.

"Enough prattle. I will torture her later. Right now, it's important she suffers the agony of messing with my mind. I have other ways to torture her." said Takeru as he transformed into Gedou Shinken Red and did an upskirt on her, causing her to scream.

"Takeru, this is not you." said Momoko.

"This is me now. I am with them." said Gedou Shinken Red.

"Good suggestion to that Gedou Red Mask." said Buredoran.

"Mako, farewell… I love you." said Takeru Shiba.

Mako heard those words from Takeru Shiba. She had been waiting for him to say that ever since they got closer no matter how awkward or how they banged each other hard. But will she end up becoming Kiros' possession? Kiros was fondling on her Shodo Phone to her disgust.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet had just finished gunning down some people for refusing to submit to him. Tranza was involved in calling the shots. The Grinams and Anaroids were drawing their files at frightened prisoners.<p>

"Fire!" said Tranza.

The Grinams and Anaroids began firing down several European resistance forces who were chained to crosses. Radiguet gave a smirk.

_That should show them what I do to traitors. Well they're starved enough judging at how skinny they have become. _said Radiguet.

"Well sire, I have done as you asked." said Tranza.

"Good Tranza and I do hope you know what I do to traitors. I might gun you myself!" said Radiguet.

"I understand sire." said Tranza.

_Those traitors! I will kill them by the numbers in painful ways! Europe is my territory now and I won't let the Super Sentai forces take it away! _said Radiguet.

Just then Radiguet entered into the room and got a message from Buredoran. He turned the communicator screen one.

"Sire, we are about to execute them." said Buredoran.

"Good." said Radiguet "Carry on with the execution. I will see the end of Super Sentai and Power Rangers here."

* * *

><p>As the Nanashi soldiers were prepared to fire, the other Shinkengers led by Kaoru were there. They transformed into their fighting forms. Shinken Gold moved as fast as he could to free the others from the crosses they were bound to.<p>

"I thought I'd be dead meat already." said Kenta in relief.

"What the? Shinkengers?" said Akumaro.

"Team we would have gone to Mt. Osure immediately but we can't lose them." said Female Shinken Red.

She drew the character for strength to strengthen the weakened ones. Mako broke free of Kiros' chains and she joined back with Takeru Shiba tearfully.

"Takeru I thought I lost you forever." said Mako.

"Mako, now's not the time for that. We must fight them. Alright team, prepare to transform." said Takeru Shiba.

There stood Shinken Red, Black Space Ranger, Blue Turbo Ranger, Geki Yellow and Shinken Pink.

"Onore!" said Gedou Red Mask.

"Drat!" said Akumaro "It could have been a happy execution site."

"Takeru if I can't have you back nicely, I'll have to fight you." said Momoko who morphed into Pink Mask in a rage.

The other Maskmen did their Aura mask too hoping to beat sense into Takeru.

"Let it be so pretty girl." said Gedou Shinken Red.

* * *

><p>Now Female Shinken Red entered with her vassals and her appointed bodyguard for now, Bouken Red to enter into the mountains to find where the crack is.<p>

Meanwhile Flurious' anger allowed him to break free of the stone trap but there was still enough coldness as long as he lived to allow the Gedou to conquer without much hindrance.

"Just watch out everybody here comes the future ruler of the universe." said Flurious "You all are going to hail Flurious! Radiguet you better bow to me now!"

The crack was still open. Female Shinken Red was now preparing the sealing character while the other Shinkengers battled the remaining foot soldiers assigned by the mountain.

"I guess this is where we should stop. Satoru, do keep guard also. The other Shinkengers will need your leadership for me to succeed in sealing Gedoushu before they destroy this era." said Female Shinken Red.

"I will." said Bouken Red drawing his Golden Sword, ready for what could come.

Just then Flurious leaped from the cavern he was locked in and attacked. He tried to stop the sealing character from being formed hoping to get a promotion if he gets even one head of a ranger ahead of the others.

"We will meet again Satoru. If I kill you, I will get promoted soon enough by the United Alliance of Evil for killing one who's far better than Mack Hartford that robot dweeb." said Flurious.

"Don't bet on it Flurious. Let's fight. Attack!" said Bouken Red preparing his stance in battle.

Bouken Red drew his Golden Sword to battle Flurious one on one. One blow after the other, Flurious proved himself incompetent compared to his colleagues.

"Hey what gives?" said Flurious as he was being defeated.

"I guess it's time to say farewell Flurious." said Bouken Red.

Bouken Red had the advantage and performed the Golden Slash, effectively ending the battle and defeating Flurious.

"This isn't over yet." said Flurious.

After which, he exploded. The sealing character was now complete closing the cracks that would allow them only to open in 2009.

"Well that's one officer out of the United Alliance of Evil, now I hope the others are doing well. But this was an adventure." said Bouken Red looking at Flurious' charred remains.

* * *

><p>Back to the battlefield, Pink Mask was beating the sense into Gedou Red Mask with her fists as not to hurt him severely.<p>

"I didn't want to do this Takeru but you leave me no choice whatsoever!" said Pink Mask.

"Foolish girl, you're just hurting yourself." said Gedou Shinken Red.

After a series of beatings, Gedou Shinken Red's mind became clearer and the other Maskmen released their Aura power into him, purging the Gedou forever while Shinken Red's team also helped in the meditation.

"Where am I?" said Red Mask after the spell is broken.

"He's back! He's back!" said Pink Mask as she embraced him happily.

"Momoko, I got brainwashed didn't I?" said Red Mask "Sorry for having hurt you. Oh, I'd probably treat you out but not before this battle is over."

"You're back with us. That's important to us Takeru." said Pink Mask.

"Now everyone! The roll call!" said Red Mask.

"Red Mask!"

"Black Mask!"

"Blue Mask!"

"Yellow Mask!"

"Pink Mask!"

"Hikari Sentai Maskman!"

* * *

><p>Just as planned, the Gedou crack was closed and the mist was dying out.<p>

"No! No! This cannot be. Everything was going on as planned until some interference." said Buredoran.

"Now it's time to finish this battle." said an angry Red Mask carrying his Masky Blade.

The Maskmen and Shinken Red's team were seen beating the crap out of villains.

Shinken Pink fought Kiros to regain her honor.

"Kiros the answer for being your personal property is always no. Chill off and get lost." said Shinken Pink as she cast an even greater dusk of wind from her fan sending Kiros away.

"I guess it's time to heat things up!" said Oyobur who was giving Shinken Red too much of a challenge with his blinding speed.

"Takeru! A gust of wind will help." said Shinken Pink.

She also sent a wind to knock Oyobur off balance who was causing trouble to Geki Yellow as well.

"Thanks Mako." said Geki Yellow.

Geki Yellow then challenged Fuumin into battle and proved herself. She and Yellow Mask can be seen beating the crap out of many foot soldiers in battle.

* * *

><p>Now it's time for Shinken Red and Red Mask to show what they can do. They both drew their swords to defeat Samurai Dobler once and for all. Red explosions occurred at the background with them drawing the combination of aura power and modikara.<p>

"Let's face it Samurai Dobler. It's time you pay for all the damage you did through my body." said Red Mask as his rage burned the aura power around his body.

"I can't agree with you more." said Shinken Red.

"You think you can beat me that easily? This would be fun with two red rangers of the same name." said Samurai Dobler.

Both Red Mask and Shinken Red attacked with their swords. The clash of modikara and aura power blasted out Samurai Dobler's power and armor.

"It's impossible." said Samurai Dobler who was now stunned.

"Victory." said Shinken Red and Red Mask clapping their hands together.

"Oh crud, I'm out of water. Oh no…" said Samurai Dobler who was however too exhausted to even retreat and cracks began to form all over his body.

"I guess now it's time to finish him off." said Red Mask "Jet Cannon."

The Jet Cannon finally arrived to destroy Samurai Dobler. Samurai Dobler tried to resist but he was overcome by the Aura power blast but he was eventually defeated.

"Argh! Impossible!" said Samurai Dobler as he finally exploded.

"Okerampa." shouted out Igam who then retreated with Baraba, Oyobur and Fuumin.

* * *

><p>The Tube retreated and Kiros retreated somewhere until he'll be revived in the future to serve the United Alliance of Evil.<p>

_I'll be back. _said Kiros who was planning to gain his prized desire of Iyal for now but Mako wold somehow develop an impact on him much later.

Okerampa finally arrived to enlarge Samurai Dobler.

The Maskmen call for the Great Five to fight. Now it was time for another battle. Samurai Dobler launched its laser beams. Now it began drawing its sword to battle.

"Let's use the Photon Electron Riser Sword." said Red Mask.

The Great Five drew its Photon Riser Sword to engage Samurai Dobler in a duel. After a rather intense duel, Samurai Dobler's sword style was countered.

"Now it's time to finish off the monster." said Red Mask "Final Aura Burst."

In an instant, Samurai Dobler was finally destroyed with the Photon Riser Sword.

* * *

><p>The Maskmen finally joined hands together with Shinken Red's team. Kaoru and the others decided to join in too. The other Shinkengers who were back in human form just returned from Mt. Osure with Satoru.<p>

"Well we did kill off one member of the United Alliance of Evil. He was recorded by Kimberly Hart to have been responsible for their loss in the Goggle V era. He was pretty much of a pushover though." said Satoru.

"I guess that's a little bit of a win we have but they will intensify their efforts soon." said Takeru Shiba.

"On the other hand, we've already sealed off the Gedou's portal. It won't open until its proper time to ensure the timeline is kept safe. The new time train did come in handy." said Kaoru.

"There are still other time trains that are yet to be tested but I'm glad that the Shiba Time Train worked." said Mako.

* * *

><p>Takeru Shiba and Takeru can be seen having a karate match, both landed in a draw.<p>

"We're finally going to return home now." said Takeru Shiba.

"I understand. You still have your future to defend, other Takeru and my worthy opponent." said Takeru.

"I guess you people have your own brand of aura power, turned into character power." said Takeru "I'd be interested to learn that someday. But I'm amazed to know I'm talking to somebody who hasn't been born yet."

Both landed with a bow on each other.

* * *

><p>Ran and Haruka can be seen talking to each other after the end of their match.<p>

"It was nice having a match with you Haruka." said Ran.

"Same to you Ran. A ninja like me is honored by a warrior like you." said Haruka.

"You're a ninja? Cool. Maybe you should meet the Hurricangers then in the future." said Ran.

"Hmmm a ninja taskforce. Sounds cool." said Haruka.

* * *

><p>Director Sugata decided to teach the Shinkengers meditation stances. The Maskmen try to imitate the Shinkengers' samurai motif with Takeru failing at it.<p>

"Oh well, looks like we're not meant to be samurai after all." laughed Takeru.

"By the way, I think Momoko should be your bride sooner or later." said Takeru Shiba to Takeru.

"What the? No way. I can't digest her cooking! Besides I'm still waiting for the day I can be reunited with my girlfriend Ial." said Takeru in a frightened manner.

"What did you say you ungrateful wretch?" said Momoko referring to Takeru making fun of her cooking.

"Momoko duh… nobody from our side can digest your cooking at all. Why don't you ask the boys? Besides, I fainted from your dishes." said Takeru.

"That's right. Everybody panics when it's Momoko's cooking. Even a starving cat won't eat it." said Akira which the statement hit Chiaki.

_Well nobody likes to eat Mako's cooking. I'll feel sorry for whoever eats it. _said Chiaki.

"We always prepare stomach pills when she cooks." said Kenta which the statement hit Ryunosuke remembering the yucky packed meal Mako once prepared for him.

_Oh boy, I'm glad Mako had rejected me or I'll have to eat all those horrible packed lunches again. I must protect Takeru from all those packed lunches! _said Ryunosuke.

"Oh really? I just wonder why you're not that sick Takeru!" said Momoko with an angry face then she chased Takeru around with her fists.

"Just admit it Momoko you can't improve your dishes in a million years. Besides, I still have the princess to look forward to and all." said Takeru.

"Oh don't be too sure about that Takeru." said Momoko still angry at the statement "Sometimes frustration comes after frustration and waiting for nothing. So don't get too overconfident you and Princess Iyal will be together."

Mako had grown to accept that in her relationship with Takeru Shiba that she's learning to cook from him. They were all happily eating the special curry rice by Takeru Shiba and Genta. The heroes then boarded their respective time trains and into the future.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the United Alliance of Evil headquarters in the Sentai Year 2011, Radiguet was once again upset at the failures that were brought before him. Everybody else was watching with either fear of him or desire to kill him in their hearts. Both Buredoran and Akumaro were kneeling before him.<p>

"I can't believe that you people screwed up what was to be a very good plan. And just when I thought that the show was going to be good when I had that useless excuse for a snowman killed!" said Radiguet in anger.

"Sire, it was my idea in the first place." said Akumaro.

"Well Akumaro, I think I can lessen the punishment since you've found a good replacement for Mikoto plus we did put Flurious to good use after all!" said Radiguet.

Just then Kiros stepped forward, fully revived. He had somehow managed to survive under all that rubble and his fatal wound. It was revealed that he was actually fell into Gedou before the cave fell in, with or without their interference but Doukoku refused to use him in favor of the wicked swordsman Juzo.

"He's the one. He who you met in the past." said Radiguet.

"Kiros, how could I forget he fell into Gedou?" said Akumaro "My memory must be tiring in itself."

"Don't worry too much." said Buredoran "In fact, I do forget about the Goseigers' weaknesses at times before I will eventually kill them in cold blood."

"Looks like I can hang out." said Kiros "And an exciting new enemy and challenge intrigues me. A new Takeru to kill? It'd be interesting. Hee hee."

"Ohohohoho!" said Akumaro "Apparently you're going to be his downfall Kiros."

"Oh be quiet Akumaro." said Kiros.

"But I didn't say your punishment is exempt! Take this!" said Radiguet who then fired a bolt of energy at both Akumaro and Buredoran.

Both Akumaro and Buredoran were dismissed by their master.

_Looks like their failures just keep piling up. If this happens, the rebels in my new empire will continue to increase each day and I will have to keep gunning them down in cold blood or torturing them through various means. But lookinga t the dark side, I'll have more fun blasting people out and more women to humiliate if I see any of them fit!_ said Radiguet in frustration.

_Sometimes I wonder who should really lead this alliance. Maybe I should. _said Buredoran.

* * *

><p>Back at the New Skybase we can see Cassie and Ashley who had now recovered can be seen being escorted by Andros and Carlos around the base.<p>

"This is the best thing since our last adventure in space. You know, I feel kind of excited and frightened at the same time that the United Alliance of Evil is back, more powerful than ever." said Cassie.

"And we'll be ready for them with this dimension's version of the Power Rangers." said Ashley.

"Not Power Rangers but Super Sentai." said Carlos.

"But they're like Power Rangers to me and they're all comrades." said Ashley "And I'll be glad to help them out as much as possible to beat out the new United Alliance of Evil."

"I have to agree with that statement. That's why we're teaming up with a different universe than ours." said Andros.

"Then not only you or me, but everybody who's in the force of good will fight." said Cassie.

"Then we will band together nonetheless." said Carlos still optimistic that theyc an win the battle regardless of the bitter pills they will be swallowing along the way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the rest of the Shinkengers are still watching Spike as he was forced to pound more rocks. They were assigned to bring in more rocks.<p>

"Hey guys. Are you just here to discourage me from becoming a samurai?" asked Spike.

"A samurai wannabee at best isn't he?" said Ryunosuke grabbing Spike "Well let me tell you what Spike, you're not just qualified. How dare you try to sell bad pictures of our women here over the Internet for money?"

"Enough Ryunosuke." said Kotohoa "Let's just leave him alone. I hope he'll learn his lesson about playing in the shower rooms."

"I guess you're right." said Ryunosuke who still wanted to throw in a fist "But still, he wanted to grab the princess when she was at her most vulnerable."

"Oh boy, I just want to see him do more rock pounding." said Chiaki.

"Can't let him go near any more to princess-sama." said Genta.

* * *

><p>Spike was still sorrowful about it that Kaoru who hasn't visited him for days as he expected her to since his detention.<p>

_Kaoru, I will win your heart no matter what. _said Spike.

He was filled with determination in pounding the rocks assigned to him, regardless of her zero interest in him.

Just the Skull visited him.

"Dad…" said Spike.

"Well I'm here to visit you son. I do hope you'll learn your lesson. And as your dad, I have the responsibility of making sure you learn your lesson." said Skull.

"Thanks dad." said Spike while still pounding rocks.

* * *

><p>Back to Takeru Shiba and Mako, they were now getting closer together despite oddities between them.<p>

"Well all's well that ends well. That was kind of an adventure that got me to confess my true feelings for you." said Takeru Shiba.

"I do have to admit that I was just waiting for you to propose to me all along Takeru. I'm glad you finally did and showed that perverted thief knight a thing or two." said Mako.

"Oh really? Since when did you really wait for my proposal Mako?" said Takeru Shiba.

"I can't remember anymore Takeru. You know, I just wanted to live a normal life once but it's going to be a boring one. So I decided to keep my samurai status with you. I guess change always happens and the only thing that doesn't change is change." said Mako.

"That's right." said Takeru Shiba.

"I guess we still have a long war to fight isn't it?" said Mako.

"Then we'll be ready." said Takeru Shiba.

Both Takeru Shiba and Mako were ready to face their troubles.

"This calls for drastic action guys." said Shinken Red who drew his sword to battle, ready to fight Gedou Red Mask hoping to beat sense into him.

"Takeru be careful not to kill him. He's still our ally in this battle." said Shinken Pink.

"I will take note of that." said Shinken Red drawing his sword.

"You will fall." said Gedou Shinken Red.

A violent battle is about to ensue. Will Red Mask be freed from Gedou or will the United Alliance of Evil prevail? Stay tuned.


	26. Volt's Live Show

**Chapter 25- Volt's Live Show**

The Hurricangers together with Zack and Adam can be seen training for their next mission. They are with Yuusuke who had just joined them for now, who was training Yousuke Shiina with the sword.

"You will realize a lot more than what I have trained with you today when you meet my younger self." said Yuusuke.

"Thanks sensei. By the way, I'd like to learn more from you." said Yousuke Shiina.

"We are still trying to contact the Goraigers though. You might need to be complete. Not all the Sentai teams here are complete. Some of the others are just dropping by but they have not yet committed at all to the alliance." said Yuusuke.

Yuusuke then left, after training Yousuke Shiina.

_I hope I can learn from your past self too. _said Yousuke Shiina.

On the other hand, he was dreaming of a beautiful blonde girl in his dreams. She was Tori Hanson. She was a damsel in distress.

_Just who was that girl I saw in my dreams? _asked Yousuke Shiina.

* * *

><p>The other Hurricangers namely Nanami and Kouta are at the rock pile, assigned to hand more rocks for Spike to hammer.<p>

"Here's more rocks for you Spike." said Nanami who was really angry about the shower room incident.

"I hope he's learning from it." said Kouta.

"What? No! No!" cried Spike as he saw more rocks being placed there. He was suffering from his detention.

"If you want to be a real samurai, keep pounding those rocks." said Takeru Shiba who drew his character power to make more rocks.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Spike.

"Like father, like son huh?" said Zack.

"I agree with you Zack." said Adam.

Cassie and Ashley can be seen there too.

"Well he's got much of his father's mannerisms doesn't he?" said Ashley sadly.

"So what's your job now?" asked Andros to Ashley.

"Well I've become a photojournalist too. I'm glad that I met somebody like me but I didn't go to Africa though." said Ashley.

"You mean Trini?" said Andros "She's one spunky girl with all the guts in her."

* * *

><p>The Hurricangers can be seen at the mission table eating after their early morning training.<p>

"This world has more action than I've imagined and much more dangerous." said Zack "In fact, I'd hate to think we might meet Rita's counterpart soon or even Lord Zedd's. But then, some villains in our world are said not to have a counterpart here."

"You're right Zack. I wish that Zordon could still use the viewing globe but I fear his last strain in battle made him lose his powers so bad." said Adam.

"But I think Zordon's a pretty cool old man to help build the time trains for our missions." said Yousuke Shiina.

"I do have to admit that you guys are much cooler than we are." said Adam.

"Oh don't be too modest Adam." said Nanami "I think you guys are pretty cool too."

"Let's just take our breakfast because our mission can start any time." said Kouta "We need to have all our energies. The United Alliance of Evil doesn't wait for us to show up, they always make a strike whenever they're ready."

* * *

><p>Somewhere Tommy who can be seen training to strengthen his mind and body was approached by a now aging Banba who was now an aging mentor and adviser.<p>

"Remember when we met in the past?" said Banba.

"Yes sensei." said Tommy.

"As you know, you can learn to disguise faster than anyone can. With his transport watch, you can assist the others soon as my replacement." said Banba.

"Replace you?" Tommy asked skeptically at the legendary Banba.

"I'm not getting any younger Tommy. Now stick with me and learn the abilities of deceit and disguise to win. Cole Evans' aid to Aka Red to fuse both powers is not the only assistant force I believe we need to win. If he has brute strength, you've got your ingenuity Tommy." said Banba.

"I understand what this war is sensei." said Tommy.

"Oh yeah, you've got to really realize that brute force isn't the only thing we need to win." said Banba.

Banba walked away, leaving Tommy alone.

_So I guess I'm also quite important. _said Tommy.

Just then Aka Red popped out.

"Aka Red?" asked Tommy "Aren't you supposed to be training Cole right now?"

"Not really. I can pop out whenever I please. He's still training right now. As said, you are also a major play to saving your world and ours just as every Power Ranger and Super Sentai warrior is." said Aka Red.

"I think I get what's going on now Aka Red." said Tommy.

"Oh yeah, I'd be checking up on Cole before he breaks anything. See you." said Aka Red.

Aka Red then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Sentai Year 1988, the villains have made their move. Tao Zanto together with the villains Sargain and Satorakura. They had their plans of an alliance with Volt.<p>

"Ah, there are the remains of Zeba's DNA that we need to carry out our plan." said Sargain.

"We can use it to create a new monster with Volt." said Tao Zanto.

Radiguet came to contact them. They bowed low and so did the Magerappas.

"Now have you found Emperor Zeba's DNA? The scheme must work as you planned to beat the Livemen out of the face of the Earth." said Radiguet.

"Done sire. All we need is to make contact with Professor Bias." said Tao Zanto.

"Then do so to every means to succeed and get that deadly game show you've been planning. Lothor will attend to you shortly to be the deputy of Tao Zanto." said Radiguet signing off.

_What a demanding brat. Who does he think he is? High command… maybe I'm a better leader than he is who's always pushing everything forward. _said Tao Zanto.

* * *

><p>Somewhere the Livemen namely Yuusuke, Megumi, Jou, Tetsuya Yano and Junichi Aikawa can be seen at the Sugata Racing Center. Takeru and Momoko are still together while the other Maskmen left for somewhere unknown as of the moment.<p>

"I wonder what Volt is up to now." said Yuusuke.

"I definitely want to know now. They could be just out there torturing people without us knowing it." said Megumi.

"We didn't join in with you guys much later for nothing." said Tetsuya Yano.

"We'll have to be patient to find the information that we need." said Megumi.

Unknown to them, forces of evil from another time are about to team up with Volt to create a destructive event.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Takeru and Momoko are seen in the office, after another successful racing event.<p>

"Takeru, it's just unbelievable now you're a big man here." said Momoko.

"Me too. But too bad Ial and me are no longer together. At least you're still my friend and the others do contact me even if before, I barely knew you." said Takeru.

"It's simple- things must move on Takeru. Besides, the princess herself has only been left with so much pain not ever since her sister Igam denounced the throne to atone for her ways as a celibate nun." said Momoko.

"I wonder how things are in the underground kingdom right now." said Takeru "Although war is no longer being fought, I can't help but think that it's good Tube is back to its peaceful roots but it does remain in danger like we are."

"Then as said, other warriors will fight." said Momoko "Other things, I do think about the others."

"Me too." said Takeru "But I guess we'll have to move on. I mean, after all, Ial after facing her responsibilities was able to move on without me. And me, I was able to move on without her."

"However, I was wondering if whether or not that other Takeru, Takeru Shiba who's destined to be born some time later, is just joking about us being married. I don't know about that." said Momoko.

"I can't be certain. We're not supposed to know the future." said Takeru "But I'm okay with the whole plot if I do marry you, even if I can't stomach your cooking."

"Quit joking Takeru." said Momoko.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the United Alliance of Evil had made their move. Grand Professor Bias decided to be as dignified as possible, in front of his unexpected guests. They were moving in the shadows.<p>

"So may I know who you are and what your purposes are then? Speak up and I will listen." said Grand Professor Bias.

"I am Tao Zanto from the United Alliance of Evil's high command and my teammates are Sargain and Satorakura. We are here to do a proposal to help you defeat the Livemen." said Tao Zanto.

"We fight enemies quite similar to yours. Here we propose to create our new monster with the DNA of the greatest underground monster to exist." said Tao Zanto.

Zeba's DNA was finally used to create a new Zuno monster, Lethal Zuno to serve Volt.

"Marvelous, just marvelous. This is a monster that not even my genius could create." said Professor Bias snickering evilly.

Dr. Mazenda, Dr. Kemp and Dr. Ashura marveled at it. Gash was also amazed at the new creation.

"This is the best creation we have created out of the brain cores yet. This may spell the end of the Livemen." said Dr. Ashura.

"Oh yes." said Dr. Mazenda "Who ever thought such power existed underground? A hidden civilization perhaps?"

"Indeed." said Tao Zanto "Now behold, the monster is at your service."

"I am Lethal Zuno at your service." said Lethal Zuno.

"Very well then, I hope it'd be the best for us to begin our new course of action now." said Dr. Bias.

* * *

><p>The Livemen can be seen making contact with the heroes of the future but they were startled, thinking that the Hurricangers were merely scientists who wanted to upgrade them.<p>

"We can take it that you are heroes but from the future? That sounds illogical." said Megumi.

"It's hard to believe right now but you've got to believe us about this. The United Alliance of Evil is here to try and defeat you in the past as well." said Nanami.

"That's pretty unbelievable. And you say you trained with me in the future and all?" said Yuusuke.

"That's right." said Yousuke Shiina.

"Your claims sound unbelievable guys." said Yuusuke.

"What's important is we work together to beat the United Alliance of Evil." said Yousuke Shiina.

Just as they were speaking, news of the new monster has shown. Lethal Zuno was a fearsome monster.

"What the? Volt has new allies?" said Yuusuke.

"That's the United Alliance of Evil I'm talking about. They were beaten long ago but they're back now." said Yousuke Shiina.

"You got that right." said Tao Zanto.

* * *

><p>Beside Tao Zanto stood Sargain. Satorakura was somewhere preparing a deadly surprise for the heroes.<p>

"You Ninja Storm Rangers will pay dearly for defeating me twice. Now pay for it with your lives!" said Lothor.

"We did what we had to." said Shane Clarke "You were putting our world in danger. Now I can't believe you've got more vicious allies."

"And that I do." said Lothor "You will be part of our game show of death."

"What?" sad Tori "What's this all about?"

"Well we're simply getting everybody to participate to their deaths." said Tao Zanto "And you three are the first lucky contestants who could die. Ha ha ha ha."

"Very well then, we'll just have to wait for our contestants to arrive then. We do have our audiences right now to keep us entertained." said Satorakura

Satorakura can be seen staring rudely into Shane, Tori and Dustin the first three members of Power Rangers Ninja Storm, collectively known as the Wind Rangers within their group were also made as contestants.

"You won't get away with this!" said Tori.

"Oh really?" said Lothor "With villains more vicious than mine, they'll help me get my revenge. Without your powers, you are but powerless rangers ready to be killed."

_I hope my dream ninja will save me. _said Tori.

Also two new hostages appeared namely Takeru and Momoko. Unknown to them, Cameron Watanabe was in disguise inside the studio.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle, the Livemen did their morphing sequence and so did the Hurricangers with Zack and Adam.<p>

"I'd like to see how these Livemen are in battle specifically Red Falcon." said Sargain.

"You've got yourself a challenge." said Red Falcon who drew his sword into battle.

The Jimmers and the Magerappas showed up. The Hurricangers with the Livemen fought the footsoldiers. Black Ranger I and Zeo Ranger IV also did their part to help as well. Now it was time to deal with the monster. Red Falcon managed to withstand Sargain.

"Your'e tougher than I thought." said Sargain.

Lethal Zuno revealed his abilities to start warping things left and right. The Livemen were pretty much battered up. Tao Zanto cooperated to help the others.

The Livemen tried to attack but they were beaten. Takeru and Momoko could not help but notice a monster that looked like Zeba's final form.

"What the? Is it possible Zeba lives again?" said Takeru.

"I don't think so Takeru." said Momoko.

"Then it must be a clone." said Takeru.

"Even without the others, let's try to hold him against on our own to help the other Sentai rangers down there." said Momoko.

* * *

><p>Takeru and Momoko entered into battle as Red Mask and Pink Mask. They realized that they were facing a new breed of monster.<p>

"Two of the Maskmen… they're here." said Adam who noticed them from the archives. He was lying down on the ground unable to get up as well as the others.

Red Mask drew his Masky Blade to challenge the monster and Pink Mask her Masky Ribbon. They tried to tie it down but only to get beaten.

"I think my aura fist can help." said Red Mask.

However the aura fist failed. Lethal Zuno was more powerful than they expected.

"Ouch my fist." said Red Mask screaming in pain.

"Takeru are you all right?" asked Pink Mask who was trying to help Red Mask up.

"Momoko looks like we're facing the worst yet. Argh!" said Red Mask.

It was clearly like Zeba's revenge from Hell as he used a warping attack against the heroes. Like the others, they also fell as Tao Zanto was helping the monster. Satorakura finally arrived with Lothor.

"I guess we have more contestants then to have in our grand quiz bowl. Tao-Zanto-sama I guess we can start with these guys for our deadly quiz bowl." said Lothor.

"Quiz bowl?" said Yuusuke said in shock remembering how poor of a student he was at Academia and losing at them was one of his weaknesses.

"That's right. It's the quiz bowl of doom is going to happen son enough." said Tao Zanto "You will all witness your own deaths."

Tao Zanto and his men carried them off. Lothor was honored to work with a more vicious force than he already possessed. Something else was awaiting the heroes.

* * *

><p>In the Sentai Year 201…<p>

At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was delighted at the news. He was speaking to Tao Zanto through the monitor.

"Apparently, we're making more progress with the collaboration. Now only if we can just get the show on the road while people are betting on the lives of people." said Radiguet.

"It's going to go well most honored emperor. Lothor and Satorakura are going to run it as the game show hosts- Lothor as the main host that is. We can get a grand audience of Alienizers that Abrella as you said invited to drop money in there broadcasted to get the money rolling in." said Tao Zanto.

"This would be fun to watch to see the money rolling in to finance this organization and at the same time, killing people." said Tranza.

"Indeed. There will be many Alienizers watching the show." said Abrella.

"And I do hope for the success of the operation this time. We can't afford to disappoint our high paying guests. No not at all. Keep it bloody and keep it full of torture." said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the New Skybase in Sentai Year 2011, they detected an unusual signal at the monitoring station.<p>

"What the? Our assigned rangers for the day had just gone missing into thin air." said Cassie who was assigned to work at the monitoring station.

"Anything's possible in a dangerous world like this." said Karone who took off her headseat in fear. She was pretty exhausted.

"Are you alright Karone?" asked Cassie.

"Not at all." said Karone.

"Looks like we need some subtle action to deal with this matter. I wonder how Tommy is doing right now in scouting?" said Director Aya.

Bulk and Skull can be seen at utmost panic. They were hugging each other out of fear.

"Don't panic yet the two of you. I guess we can get all our plans done to rescue them." said Professor Makino.

Back in the Sentai Year 1988, the contestants were getting ready. The time camera was positioned.

"What's going on?" said Takeru.

"We are about to make you the contestants of the wheel of torture which Volt and the United Alliance of Evil has worked together to create money for both sides plus the deaths of the rangers." said Grand Professor Bias.

"Wheel of torture?" asked Momoko.

"That's right. We have designed our game show. Lothor and Satorakura will be your hosts. they both have a wicked sense of humor." said Tao Zanto.

"Why thank you Tao Zanto-sama." said Lothor.

"This is really terrible. I can't believe you're torturing people to death or about to do so. Why you?" said Yousuke Shiina who was then restrained by Sargain's sword.

The henshin powers of the heroes were nullified by some kind of field.

"You are breaking the rules of our contest." said Sargain "The game show must begin as it is. A game show of evil. For that first violation, we kill one of the audience!"

"What?" said Yousuke Shiina.

Before him, he saw an innocent civilian held captive killed before his very eyes.

"Play the game show or we kill the rest of the audience." said Tao Zanto.

Zimmers and Magerappa can be seen in host attires entering the hallway.

"Good. Very good. I guess any minute now we can start the game show of evil. Should they break the rules they get an electric shock, should they refuse to participate we kill an audience member." said Lothor.

"Right you are. Right you are. The game show of evil begins at this very moment." said Satorakura.

"But I have to admit Red Falcon is a pretty good swordsman. It'd be a waste to kill him." said Sargain.

"Don't let personal matters get in the way Sargain." said Tao Zanto "It's important we succeed here. We are cashing in a lot of wicked people to pay us for the money they give to see tortures."

There were some booths ready. First booth was for the Wind Rangers. The second booth was Takeru and Momoko. The third was for the Livemen. The fourth were for the Hurricangers. The fifth were for the Wind Rangers.

"Momoko, looks like we're going to end up dead any time soon." said Takeru.

"Takeru at least we die in battle." said Momoko.

"Don't think about it too much. We've got to think about how to stop this game show. More people could be getting killed in the process like what they did awhile ago." said Takeru.

Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson held hands together, encouraging each other up.

_They're quite a team of strangers. They must be Power Rangers themselves. _said Yousuke Shiina.

Nanami was in a moment of calmness, trying to collect her emotions.

_I know there has got to be a way out of this. _said Nanami.

The Hurricangers were pretty stuck as well as the Livemen. The Wind Rangers were still firm as ever, believing they will find new allies to help them out.

"I hope you can get us out of this Megumi. You're the brains of our group." said Yuusuke.

"Maybe not this time Yuusuke." said Megumi "I got stressed out as of late. Even I can't always think higher than you. Sometimes your battle plans work."

"I know you can push us out of this mess." said Yusuuke "You always are our team brain."

* * *

><p>Just then the game show was now starting. Applauses were heard from the evil audience. In the Sentai Year 2011, Alienizers gathered at a stadium, ready to give their money to finance the United Alliance of Evil. Lothor began to open the game show.<p>

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Grand Professor Bias' and Tao Zanto's game show with me Lothor…" said Lothor.

"And me Satorakura the evil clown of Jakanja…" said Satorakura while he flipped around.

"As your hosts for this night's event of the game show- Wheel of Torture!" said the two together who had the monster of the week Lethal Zuno acting as the mascot of the show.

Wendinu and Furabijou began to do a cheer dance.

"Go evil! Go evil!" said the two female muses "Go United Alliance of Evil. Go Wheel of Torture!"

A giant wheel was spun where a man was being tied to it. He was receiving a nasty electric shock while it happened. The rangers could only watch the brutality of the show.

_I can't bear to look! _said Tori.

Yousuke Shiina was angry but he could not do a thing.

"Calm down Yousuke." said Nanami.

"Of course we're sponsored courtesy of the United Alliance of Evil. If you ain't evil, you can't join in and participate in this game." said Grand Professor Bias.

Takeru and Momoko hold hands like they're a couple to encourage each other.

"If we die, we die together." said Takeru.

"Agreed." said Momoko.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" shouted Yousuke.

"Defiance? Well then, I'll blast the man on the wheel!" said Tao Zanto.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we can see the other Maskmen in their activities. Kenta was in America but was going back home to Japan, Akira back home with his mother and Haruka was opening a ninja school with a bunch of younglings.<p>

Kenta was in the airport now, hoping to see his friends. He then ran into them.

"Akira! Haruka!" said Kenta.

"Kenta!" said Akira and Haruka.

"I wonder how things are since we finished Tube. From what I heard from Takeru, he and Ial never recovered their relationship, although they're still friends." said Haruka.

"I guess some things are never meant to be." said Kenta.

"It's great to be reunited for once." said Akira.

* * *

><p>Tommy was sent to the past by the team, to test the abilities that he has as Big One. Just as he was scouting, he was given the message from Ranru.<p>

"Tommy, Billy has found the coordinates you need to find the Livemen and the Hurricangers. They are currently stuck in the TV station. By the way, I believe that you need to find the Maskmen so you can finish your mission- you and the others. Their data is in your i-Pod of who the Maskmen are." said Ranru via the time communicator.

"Tommy, be careful. By the way, I believe that the Maskmen and the Liveman can work together to defeat the monster." said Billy confidently.

"Got you Ranru, Billy. Thanks for the information. Now I must be on my way to find the Maskmen via my new abilities as Big One." said Tommy.

Just before that, Banba gave his message too.

"Tommy, now carry on the skills I taught you." said Banba.

"Got you sensei." said Tommy.

_Is Billy really that interested in her and all? I think so. Ranru's a pretty good girl and all- and I honestly am glad to have known her also aside from Kira. Maskmen where can you be? _asked Tommy who was now seeing their faces as uploaded in the mission archives.

Meanwhile the TV sets of both 1988 and 2011 of the Super Sentai universe were now jammed. This left Kenta in shock and also the other Maskmen of the TV show. What will happen next? Will our heroes escape or will they be doomed? Find out in the exciting conclusion.


	27. Living Through Volt's Game

**Chapter 26- Living Through Volt's Game**

* * *

><p>Author's note: Originally Mara and Kapri were supposed to be killed in this chapter but figuring out that it'd be too hateful to do it, they were removed for good.<p>

* * *

><p>In the last chapter, the United Alliance of Evil was now sponsoring a game show. The forces of darkness are throwing in their money and the Alienizers were full of money.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Sentai Year 2011 at the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet and Abrella were impressed by the money pouring in.<p>

"At this rate, we can put people under our control. This game show will convince more to invest in our cause and cause people to know we're not kidding." said Abrella.

"Very well done Abrella." said Radiguet "Hmmm… you do have powerful connections don't you? Maybe I should revive some of your friends some time?"

"That would be great too Radiguet-sama." said Abrella "Oh look, the money's pouring in. In no time, we will be able to seize control of the economy of Europe. We shouldn't move to destroy all the nations immediately."

"That's sound advice because I would like to extend the agony of people. Oh the foolishness of people." said Radiguet "I love to take advantage of their stupidity. Maybe I should create a pachinko based bio-jigen then?"

"Maybe some time in the future." said Abrella.

* * *

><p>A series of riddles were given to them. Yousuke Shiina was displaying his lack of ability in answering riddles by getting a lot of wrong answers.<p>

"What is yellow outside and white inside?" said Satorakura.

"Uh a school bus full of bunnies." said Yousuke Shiina rather rashly.

_How crazy can Yousuke get? _said Nanami.

"WRONG ANSWER! Time for another electric shock. Do the honor will you Lethal Zuno?" said Lothor.

"Yes indeed game show host." said Letha Zuno.

The monster Lethal Zuno fired his deadly energy at Yousuke Shiina but not deadly enough to kill him since they wanted to torture their contestants slowly. Nanami was worried that Yousuke Shiina may end up dead soon- and their booth could explode because they were at the losing streak.

"A twinkie." said Tori.

"Correct answer." said Lothor.

_Looks like now I'm seeing who can figure out difficult riddles would make the perfect brain for me. _said Grand Professor Bias.

"Now for the next riddle. Why is six afraid of seven?" said Satorakura.

"Uh because seven is stronger." said Kouta.

"Wrong!" said Lothor.

Megumi Misaki answered, "Because seven ate nine. That's a very easy question."

"Again, that's correct." said Lothor.

"What's black and white and read all over?" said Satorakura.

"A newspaper." said Tori.

"Again, that's correct." said Lothor.

_What a girl Tori is. _said Yousuke Shiina admiring her.

He took note of her name as it was announced in the game show. However he was sweating seeing that he and his team could end up dead despite their high resistance to injury.

_The girls answer the questions so well. Looks like the plan to create a brain wave attack will soon work. _said Mazenda.

Grand Professor Bias then began rolling for more riddles.

_This isn't great. _said Yousuke Shiina who feared for his life. He had been badly electrocuted for his poor ability to answer riddles.

But Nanami was always showing her intellect to keep the group safe.

The money was still rolling regardless of the results in as there were some electric shocks that happened previously. Volt was trying to see who gets laid off and who can develop an IQ of 1,000+ for Grand Professor Bias and in extension Tao Zanto to use. When all the answers are done, they will be automatically be zombified, the losers die.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the other Maskmen were gathered together, still shocked at what they saw on TV.<p>

"I can't believe this is happening to our friends." said Kenta.

Tommy appeared wearing a classic white suit and a cap like Banba used to.

"Good day sir. I am Tommy and I do have something important to tell you. Ah you must be Kenta, Akira and Haruka." said Tommy.

"What the? How did this stranger now us all?" said Haruka in shock.

"I'm just in luck that you three are all together for now. I can help you find your friends." said Tommy.

"I don't trust you a bit." said Akira who tried to do an attack.

Tommy revealed himself with a charming smile and a witty attack.

"As they call me, Big One." said Tommy as he imitated Banba Soukichi.

He held his baton to soon take them to the exact location, using the Search Guard Time Train at his command. He was told the coordinates by the New Skybase from Cassie and Karone who figured out the coordinates.

"This is crazy. Are you some alien?" said Haruka.

"Yep. I'm not from this world. Right now, I'll take you to save your friends. There's no time to waste. It's now or never." said Tommy.

"I guess we don't have a choice then." said Kenta.

* * *

><p>Back at the gameshow, the money was pouring in gradually for the United Alliance of Evil. They were now making at least 5,000,000,000 pounds. The money was pouring in from Alienizers in the future and for the past, at least 6,000,000 pounds came in pouring from other evil scientists who were involved.<p>

"Takeru I'm just getting scared at all these. Looks like everybody loses in the end." said Momoko.

"Just hang on Momoko. I could care less about your bad cooking and all. All I care now is that we can put an end to their evil plots and all." said Takeru.

_I hope we can live through this._ said Shane.

_I'm just worried about what could happen to the Hurricanger team. Although they're resisting the electric shocks but not even them are that great. That guy in red really is too careless. _said Tori.

"Now it's time for another riddle. What's red and white and blue with the stars?" asked Satorakura.

"That would be fireworks." said Takeru.

"WRONG!" said Satorakura who fired a bolt at Takeru.

"That would be the American flag." said Yousuke Shiina.

"That's correct." said Satorakura surprised as Yousuke Shiina was screwing up his team nearly to their deaths.

_I guess Yousuke's not so dumb after all- if he were, the Hurricangers would have never been led by him to victory. Oh why am I thinking of such bad things? _said Nanami.

The Hurricangers were trying to figure out how they can escape and assist the hostages who were forced to watch against their will. The telethon was pouring in so much money already. Just then, there was an unexpected power failure in the studio. Tommy and the other Maskmen disguised as electric repair men.

"Wait a minute, I don't recall calling for service." said Grand Professor Bias.

"Me too." said Dr. Kemp.

Akira, Haruka and Kenta removed their disguise and switched to their ranger forms to blast out the heroes from the booths. Tommy revealed himself in his Banba Soukichi type of outfit.

"This is treachery!" said Sargain drawing his sword.

"Well as if I never knew of your elaborate plans." said Tommy who pressed the switch revealing he caused the power shortage in the first place. The contestants were freed at last.

"I guess it's time to kick some butt." said Takeru and Momoko who turned into Red Mask and Pink Mask.

The Livemen did their morphing sequences too and fought with Volt's agents. The Maskmen also fought against the Magerappa soldiers in the studio. Sargain decided to settle his battle with Red Falcon.

"It's now or never." said Sargain.

"Then let's fight." said Red Falcon drawing his Falcon Saber.

It was indeed an awesome fight with the two doing a one on one battle. Both swords clashed and they did some actions like Red Falcon fighting against Guardnoid Gash in the final episode. Red Falcon executed the Falcon Slash, defeating but not killing Sargain.

"You're a worthy opponent." said Sargain before being forced to retreat.

The agents of Volt were misled somewhere and the hostages were able to go free.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Hurricangers started helping out the hostages. The Wind Rangers or formerly them, were there. Tommy was helping the hostages freed from the studio. Tao Zanto together with Lothor came in.<p>

"Looks like it's time to show them what we can do." said Yousuke Shiina. He called for Nanami and Kouta to become the Hurricangers.

"Cool! Too bad we don't have our powers here." said Shane.

_I think that red ranger is kind of charming. _said Tori as she felt it was heroic of him to beat more evil versions of the villains they fought.

She, Shane and Dustin showed their natural fighting abilities to show they were still Power Rangers in spirit.

Cam showed up in the nick of time. He was the cause of the power failure. Unknown to them, he had secretly collaborated with Tommy behind the scenes and he was now a surprise member.

"Well uncle, I did manage to regain my powers. You'll pay for putting innocent lives in danger and for anybody you killed today." said Cam who transformed into Samurai Ranger and joined the fray.

"Well you're better off somewhere else." said Lothor "Nephew, you're going to die this time!"

"Then don't call me that anymore." said Samurai Ranger.

A heavy fight ensued. Tao Zanto and Lothor both joined forces with Satorakura, Wendinu and Furaibijou. The Hurricangers did some elemental attacks to drive them off and combined their weapons into the Sonic Gadget. Tao Zanto not willing to accept defeat decided to fire at Tori as a desperate act.

"No!" said Hurricane Red who blocked out the blasts from Lothor.

Lothor retreated, weakened.

Hurricane Red blocked the blasts from Lothor, reverting him back to being Yousuke Shiina. He fell on Tori landing with an intimate position.

"Oh sorry about that." said Yousuke Shiina.

"Apology accepted." said Tori "Thanks."

"Oh don't mention it." said Yousuke Shiina.

* * *

><p>Now back to the Livemen and the Maskmen…<p>

"Thanks for saving our lives Maskmen." said Red Falcon.

"That's no problem. The mysterious guy in white led us to you in that mysterious vehicle." said Black Mask.

"No time for that now. We've got a fight to finish." said Red Mask.

"Very well then if you insist." said Grand Professor Bias

"Zimmers destroy them!" said Kemp and Mazenda simultaneously.

The Zimmers finally appeared. Grand Professor Bias called for retreat with his two companions.

"Looks like we've got one battle to go for." said Red Falcon.

"I'm with you for that." said Red Mask.

The Zimmers were being knocked down by a collaborative effort of the Maskmen and the Livemen. The heroes from the future were still rescuing the hostages. Both Red Mask and Red Falcon were cutting the foot soldiers like crazy.

"I never had much fun in my life." said Red Mask.

"Me too." said Red Falcon.

Black Bison and Black Mask were using their rods as well.

"We still have the monster to worry about though." said Black Bison.

Lethal Zuno finally appeared to drive them into insanity. They had to think of their collaborative effort to win the battle.

"I think you Maskmen should handle this first to give you the edge to defeat it." said Red Falcon.

"Well let's try to do so." said Red Mask.

"No I suggest we do whatever attack we can." said Black Mask.

"Good idea. We must find its weakness first." said Pink Mask.

Pink Mask tried to her Masky Whip but to no avail. Yellow Mask did her Masky Rotor but it also failed. Blue Dolphin's arrows just bounched off. Lethal Zuno was literally a clone of the deceased Emperor Zeba. Green Rhino and Black Bison decided to go a ram attack to help the Maskmen but also failed.

"Wow what a monster." said Yellow Lion who was firing his bazooka.

"I think we need to combine our powers." said Red Falcon.

Red Falcon drew his Falcon Saber and Red Mask drew his Masky Blade, each one doing their crash attacks simultaneously at the monster. The monster was weakened by the combined attack with each one doing on the opposite sides. Red Falcon was on the left, Red Mask was on the right.

"Hey it worked. Now what if we combine the powers of our bazooka." said Red Mask.

"It may be our only chance to beat this monster." said Red Falcon.

The Maskmen called for the Jet Cannon and the Livemen the Bi-Motion Buster. They were now going to fire simultaneously. The monster was trying to push away.

"You can't defeat me that easily!" said Lethal Zuno.

"I guess we've got to concentrate more." said Live Falcon.

"Let's do it!" said the rest of the Livemen.

The combination of their energies intensified the Aura Power of the Maskmen, causing the Lethal Zuno monster to blow up to pieces.

"No! This is impossible!" said Lethal Zuno has he exploded.

Guardnoid Gash finally showed up to enlarge the monster Lethal Zuno.

"Curse you Livemen! Now Lethal Zuno destroy them!" said Guardnoid Gash.

"A giant robot battle is up. Long time haven't got into one." said Red Mask.

The Great Five showed up and the Livemen formed the Super Live Robo to battle the giant monster. Galaxy Robo was also called with Red Mask piloting it.

"This is the first time both Galaxy Robo and Great Five are in the same battle." said Red Mask.

Lethal Zuno was proving more of a match than they think they could. However with some ingenuity they discovered they could still use the same technique.

"I think I know what we can do." said Red Mask.

"What plan do you have? You know our robots can't gattai like theirs." said Pink Mask.

"That's not it. The Super Live Robo's power can be intensified by Aura Power. I think it's time for the Super Live Robo to get a dose of Aura Power." said Red Mask.

"Haven't heard you think like that. Let's try it." said Black Mask.

"Well that sounds like a great idea." said Blue Dolphin.

"Are you sure it will work?" said Yellow Lion.

"Let's give it a try. It's now or never to defeat this monster." said Red Falcon.

Super Live Robo stayed at the center. Galaxy Robo was at the left and Great Five was at the right. They both released their Aura Powers right into the Super Live Robo.

"What's happening? Our energy is going up suddenly. I think we're going to blow." said Red Falcon.

"Looks like this isn't much of a good idea." said Yellow Lion.

"That's exactly it. We must release the Super Big Burst now." said Blue Dolphin.

"For the sake of everything else, let's do the attack." said Green Rhino and Black Bison.

The Livemen finally released the attack creating a more powerful version of the Super Live Burst destroying the monster into oblivion. The attack worked and the three were ready to celebrate their victory but it was a bittersweet one.

"We did it!" said Red Falcon.

"But the outcome is bittersweet. Some other civilians died in the process of testing the machines." said Blue Dolphin.

"That's life as it is." said Yellow Lion.

"We did lose our siblings too." said Green Rhino.

"It's hard as it is already." said Black Bison.

* * *

><p>They finally de-morphed. The Maskmen also were glad to have a short reunion.<p>

"So Momoko, I wonder what made you decide to stay with Takeru?" said Kenta.

"I just feel quite like it." said Momoko.

"Actually, she's my wife now. I just married her while you all were gone. I zapped her into marriage." joked Takeru.

"Takeru! Who says anything about us being married? Aren't you still love sick over that princess?" said Momoko who was thinking in her head of being forcibly married to Takeru.

"Oh no. No. Well honey I already enrolled you in culinary school." said Takeru.

Momoko chases Takeru in anger, Takeru runs and they both stumble on each other.

"Looks like Takeru has gotten over the princess. But he needs all the strength he can get to survive Momoko's awful dishes." said Haruka giggling.

* * *

><p>The Hurricangers together with the former Wind Rangers of the Ninja Storm team, Zack Taylor, Tommy, Adam and Cam decided to hang out for awhile with the Maskmen and Livemen. They had formally introduced themselves to each other behind the scenes.<p>

"I'm just glad you showed up." said Kenta to Tommy.

"It's all in a day's work. Besides, we're from the future to ensure that the timeline doesn't get altered. Isn't what's happening right now supposed to happen? We're best on leaving now before another anomaly happens." said Tommy who finally revealed in the archives that Takeru did marry Momoko.

"What the? We got married in the future?" said Takeru and Momoko who were pretty shocked at the outcome.

"We have to go now before you two change your minds about each other and the timeline is changed for the worse." said Tommy snickering and giving them a stare.

* * *

><p>"There are always battle loses regardless of how well we fight. Some civilians have died in the process of battle- even the game show did kill some people." said Cam who referred to the number of victims each attacks produced.<p>

"I know. It hurts me a lot. Much tears are there." said Nanami "Besides, in just a day, the first attack of our enemy the Jakanja killed an entire school, that was our ninja school. I bet there were also other schools attacked too."

"This is the pain of being a hero isn't it?" said Adam "I feel sorry for them. Besides, I feel like I'm losing my confidence against villains who are more evil."

"Then we'll just have to do whatever we can." said Zack Taylor "Even if the villains here exceed Lord Zedd's and Rita's evil, let's do what we can to stop them then set the time back straight."

"That's the spirit Zack." said Adam.

"I have to admit, you Hurricangers are way cooler than we are and so are you the Livemen." said Shane.

"Oh don't say that." said Yousuke Shiina.

"Even without spandex suits, you guys are awesome." said Yuusuke Amamiya.

"By the way thanks for saving my life Yousuke." said Tori with a charming smile. She had bandaged his wounds earlier.

"Oh don't mention it. You're such a good caregiver and a pretty one too." said Yousuke Shiina who was starting to show interest in her. Tori had also begun to find him attractive even if he was a pretty dimwitted individual.

"We're from the same time period Cam." said Tommy "Now I guess we have more help then."

"Thanks." said Cam "Then we're partners as well."

* * *

><p>Yuusuke Amamiya and Yousuke Shiina did have a sword match one more time, finally Yuusuke Amamiya believed the claims of them coming from the future.<p>

"We've got to go now. Sensei, see you in the future then." said Yousuke Shiina.

"I'll be much older then. I wonder if I'll recall this time travel experience of yours to save our timeline." said Yuusuke Amamiya.

Just then it turned out to be that Yousuke Shiina had a delayed impact of his injuries from the game show of evil. After all, he did sustain some progressive shocks.

"We've got to go now." said Tori who was assisted by Nanami in carrying Yousuke Shiina.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil fortress, Radiguet was angry with Lothor, Satorakura, Wendinu, Furaibijou and Tao Zanto.<p>

"Maybe I should have not pitied you at all Furaibijou when Chronos used you for the third element of his staff." said Radiguet picking her up and kicking her aside.

"Furaibijou are you all right?" asked Wendinu.

But Furaibijou was in tears after being smacked heavily by her emperor.

"Don't even bother helping her up!" said Radiguet.

Radiguet then blasted both Wendinu and Furaibijou.

"But look at the bright side my lord, we did make a lot of money." said Lothor.

"Silence!" said Radiguet.

He fired some energy bolts at Lothor leaving him in pain as well.

Tao Zanto was then next in the punishment. He tried to rebel by his own electric shocks only to discover Radiguet could absorb them as well.

"As you know, I am very well prepared for any attempted mutiny, so don't expect you can get the best of me." said Radiguet who also tossed Tao Zanto aside.

"I am sorry my lord, that will not happen again." said Tao Zanto.

"See that you will not rebel nor anybody." said Radiguet "Lest you all share the fate of Flurious who tried to put poison in my wine to take over my throne."

* * *

><p>Much later at the New Skybase- Cam, Shane, Dustin and Tori were impressed at where they were now- a part of a heroic alliance where they can help even without their powers as of the meantime. They were now at the Sentai Year 2011.<p>

"Guys I guess we can just do other stuff." said Shane "There's more than just being a Power Ranger. I can't believe Tori decided to do nursing duties herself."

"I guess she's accidentally in love." said Dustin.

"I think so too." said Nanami "It might be best they are left alone for now. It'd be rude to interrupt a possible romance between them."

"But I wonder what we Powerless Rangers can do." said Shane.

"I guess we can help you get our powers replicated then." said Nanami "After all, we both have the same powers. You are our counterparts no doubt. But I'd rather not disturb my counterpart Tori right now."

"I'd be glad to fight again." said Shane "But if we can't then, we'll help you out in the monitoring station."

"That would do either." said Kouta "Oh yeah, I have to admit Yousuke's rashness got him a jackpot today. He just won home a prize."

* * *

><p>In a resting room, Yousuke Shiina found out that he had overexerted himself… again.<p>

"Remember Yousuke, you're not invincible. Just take a rest now. You'll need all the rest you can get before you can fight again." said Tori.

"Thanks Tori." said Yousuke Shiina who noticed that she was there "Oh it was nice of you to volunteer to assist me. You're really a special girl."

"It's all just a day's work." said Tori "You're really quite heroic."

Both of them looked at each other, with feelings denied to one another.

"And you two have impressed me back there with your brains." said Yousuke Shiina "In fact, you saved your time but I nearly cost their deaths."

_He may not be the best thinker but he's really in fact, charming in his own special way. _said Tori who was handing him some porridge from the kitchen.

_She's quite a girl. _said Yousuke Shiina who was also having feelings for her as she did for him.


	28. Not Exactly Samurai

**Chapter 27- Not Exactly Samurai**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

While I really don't like Power Rangers Samurai because of it trying to get too close to Shinkenger without being flexible, I decided to rewrite them belonging to a totally different canon like I did with the Gokaigers to make this an alternate continuity. Perhaps it's going to be a little more of what Power Rangers Samurai should have been in my humble opinion than what it is today. So let's begin getting those guys in a much different manner. To be honest, I don't like how Power Rangers Samurai is going on so I took away the Mega Mode and even any heavy battlizer and reshaped them into what I believe is a better way of writing them than forcing a script that doesn't fit well with its cast.

**Also Operation Suicide is officially written off for good as non-canon as I've been scaring my readers which I am sorry for (Thanks for the warnings Hallwings, Neo Juste Belmont and Bushidogirl, I'll polish everything up soon), so relax and sit back to this rewrite. So I took the advice of not letting any Disney Power Rangers character I hate not to appear at all as if they're already gone long before to avoid this from mutating into a real hate fic. To those who have not read it, it was a part where Ichijou sent the Operation Overdrive Rangers to their suicide mission, they are portrayed to be arrogant jerks because of Ichijou's training and died at the end of the episode.**

* * *

><p>At a nearby cemetery, a few Sentai warriors can be seen visiting the graves of their loved ones and close friends.<p>

"It was nice for the director to go with us here isn't it Takeru?" said Mako.

"She's suffered a lot too. I can't help but feel pity for her. She's placed her life at risk too many times. She's a real role model. I also feel pity for the Special Police Dekaranger- they lost a lot of people during their battles." said Takeru Shiba who went to offer incense for his biological parents.

The other Shinkengers also paid their respects to Takeru Shiba's biological parents.

_So these are Takeru's real parents… _said Mako who took time to reflect on the efforts of the Shiba clan in protecting Kaoru.

Kaoru then approached, offering her incense.

_The shadow warrior has done his task in hiding me. But of course, I can never truly adopt him by law but only within the clan. _said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Ban can be seen commemorating unknown Special Police Dekaranger officers who gave their lives during the battle.<p>

Hoji was with a new Special Police Dekaranger recruit named Chiharu who bore resemblance to his ex-girlfriend Teresa.

_The tragedy of battle, I can't believe Abrella had to return. Just how many more graves do we have to dig? In fact, Hoji's father the previous Deka Blue died in battle, leaving Hoji wanting to fulfill that mission with Gyoku Rou. _said Ban angrily in his mind.

_I wonder if Dr. Kozaburo Tanaka is my father and the directress, Aya Odagiri is truly my mother? _said Chiharu.

Hoji was also in his mind thinking about his father who left him, his sister Miwa and their mother forcing him to strive to be the best Deka Blue he could be.

_Father, I will keep striving to keep your legacy alive. You after all, worked with the pros like Gyoku Rou. Dad, Miwa is now happy with her new family. But I have much sorrow to bear these days. _said Hoji as he knelt before his father's grave.

* * *

><p>Diretor Aya was with her team while leaving Morio in charge of the base.<p>

Supreme Commander Ryu was at the grave of Rie Aoi offering her some incense. He left some flowers at her grave, to commemorate their parting and helping him let go of her.

_Rie, you will always be somebody special in my heart. Thank you for giving me and Kaori your blessing. _said Supreme Commander Ryu.

Then they moved to a grave that wrote "Here lies Dr. Toru Nambu- Founder of the Jetman Project." On his grave was a photo of the general above Aya Odagiri during the first episode of Jetman.

_Dr. Nambu only if you were still alive, you could have headed this project instead of me, it would have been different. But I have kept your dream alive, rest in peace. _said Diretor Aya who considered herself unfit to hold such a job but did what she could to keep his memory alive.

While Deputy Commander Gai was there looking, he remembered one particular incident- his death and resurrection on the wedding day of Supreme Commander Ryu and Kaori when Radiguet claimed his life.

* * *

><p>Flashback…<p>

It was indeed a happy day but Gai saved a young woman who was nabbed by a crook, who turned out to be Radiguet returning for his so-called revenge. He stabbed Gai and claimed his life but in a status of fright that he was no longer powerful, he left.

Gai was now seen in Heaven with other dead Sentai warriors- Daigorou, Kensaku, Mika and Burai. Other characters he just met are Master Kaku and Kou's mother.

"Chokan are you already dead?" asked Gai.

"You mistake me for another woman. Maybe I look like her. You confuse me for somebody else. I am not your Chokan." said Kou's mother.

"Well I guess I'm the only Sentai warrior who didn't die in combat." said Gai.

"But you did a great deed for a helpless woman." said Kensaku "It should be a celebrated heroism. Not so many people help the weak these days."

"That's right. I would have given my life in that way too." said Mika.

"I guess so." said Gai.

Gai decided to get to know his new friends. An hour later, it was confirmed that Radiguet was trying to take over Gai's body. Clotho appeared before them.

"Gai you must return to the world of the living to save your friends." said Clotho.

"Clotho, can't I just rest in peace? I'm already dead." said Gai frustrated.

"You cannot rest in peace while your fellow Jetmen are at risk as Radiguet is planning to take over your body. You must go now." said Clotho.

* * *

><p>Radiguet decided to go back into the spot where Gai's corpse was. For some reason, he was able to realize what powers he had hidden- he could still swap bodies if he wanted to. Just as he was about to transfer his spirit into his intended body, Clotho and Gai as a ghost appeared.<p>

"Well Radiguet I guess you're still back for revenge aren't you." said Gai.

"If you wish to possess his body, fight him first." said Clotho who separated Radiguet from his body much to his chagrin.

"You can't do this to me, I rule the universe." said Radiguet.

"Not anymore Radiguet, not anymore. Have you forgotten we dethroned you?" said Gai.

Both Radiguet and Gai fought in an arena where for hours they fought. Gai was only given 30 hours left or he'll lose his body to an evil force. In the last minute, he won defeating the evil tyrant, sending his body back to his thug self. But in the process, Gai was resurrected.

"What the? I'm alive." said Gai.

"That you are Gai. Now your friends are going to see you soon. Use your second chance well Gai." said Clotho.

End of flashback.

* * *

><p>While Diretor Aya was paying respects to her late husband, just then Chiharu happened to pay respects to.<p>

"Are you a friend of his my late husband Dr. Tanaka? You two share the same surname." asked Diretor Aya.

"He could be my father. I was lost in a shipwreck but previous officers of Special Police Dekaranger too me in. I lost most of my memories. They raised me but never adopted me." said Chiharu.

"That's right." said Hoji in English who was still perplexed at Chiharu's resemblance to Teresa.

He wondered if his heart's wounds could ever be patched up. Also in his mind was that of his late father who gave his life up to save the other Dekarangers allowing Gyoku Rou as a child to grow up and become his commanding officer.

_Dad, rest in peace. Your son is continuing your job as Deka Blue. Ban is carrying out his role too. _said Hoji who also gave tribute to his late father, the greatest sniper known to the Dekarangers.

"Then could you be my daughter. No, it is too good to be true. I can't just easily accept the claim." said Diretor Aya who was still skeptical about the possibility.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at some crazy dojo, six youngsters who were trained to become modern day samurais were being forced into becoming a counter-Sentai force by a madman named Ichijou. He was an extremely legalistic commander and the founder of the Neo Jetman project. He was also rivals with Director Sugata in the past too. He thought he could use these youngsters to become his fighters because they had the potential to become powerful even if they were note exactly samurai.<p>

The sixh youths are namely Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily and Antonio. They were just out of luck to have landed into the hands of an extreme legalist.

"We were never here on our own free will." said Jayden "You just forced us to become your own squadron that would die for your pleasure! We're just like Kamikazee squads!"

"That's right." said Kevin.

"Oh just shut up Kevin!" said Commander Ichijou "Remember I took you in when you were famished and unable to find a job. Is this how you repay my kindness?" as he bitch-slapped them one by one.

"That's not kindness sir, that's abuse. Besides we've been battered up since day one!" said Emily.

"JUST SHUT UP!" said Commander Ichijou "And when I return, you'll all get a scourging!"

Commander Ichijou then proceeded to ring Emily's neck nearly killing her. The others tried to intervene but he got his whip to scourge them. Unknown to him, his negative emotions had just invoked Akumaro's attention.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was simply berating everybody for poor performance of his organization as if he himself never contributed to the failures.<p>

"I guess you're all no better than Flurious. Maybe I should demote you all!" said Radiguet who threw his wineglass across the room.

"What makes you think you're better? Everybody knows your temper always gets the best of you. Or not to mention, your extreme sadism has caused some losses in the past when you could have just killed the nuisances." said Tranza.

"That's right." said Long "Besides, maybe we should vote for leadership. Who appointed you anyway? A five headed dragon could be better! Five heads are better than one!"

"Silence. Let's see how you'd like to be resealed." said Radiguet who began to try and reseal Long into a ball.

"Sorry emperor. Please anything but that!" said Long.

_What a spoiled brat we have for a leader. _said Trakeena.

Just then Akumaro entered saying, "Sire, I have to admit I sense a great evil that I could use to defeat the Super Sentai warriors and the Power Rangers. They're not exactly samurai but they'll do. They're being forced to become a bunch of mindless zombies- their brains and their brawns would be a waste if they are robots. That guy's temper can trigger negative emotions. to create my own bunch of evil warriors. Oh how I'd love to see the Shinkengers suffer because they'll never harm innocent civilians. Ohohohohoho!"

"That plan is really great. I have heard Ichijou established his own Sentai fighting force out of some youngsters. Maybe they are Power Rangers. While both types of heroes should help each other, I would enjoy seeing a massacre done by them. Well if you're targeting the Shinkengers then do so. I love your plan!" said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>Akumaro began an attack on the city with the Questers as well as some Sakamata.<p>

"Come out, come out wherever you are." said Akumaro.

Just as expected, Commander Ichijou was about to do the worst military exercise yet- forcing the Power Rangers Samurai to fight out of suit to prove they're "better".

"You will all deal with them out of suit as part of your training. After all, you are expendable resoruces. I could care less about lives! Just do it!" said Commander Ichijou.

"Sir this is crazy. It's worse than that obstacle course you created. Do you want us to become the Kamikazee Rangers?" said Jayden.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jayden NOBODY questions my authority? NOBODY! And that's right you are all Kamikazee Rangers!" said Commander Ichijou punching him.

_Oh boy, this could be our last. _said Jayden in frustration clenching his fists.

* * *

><p>The Power Rangers Samurai team were being beaten like rag dolls while trying their best to survive. Jayden had to rely on his knowledge of karate but it was no use. Suddenly the Shinkengers appeared.<p>

"What the? Cool." said Kevin "They've got their own Power Rangers like us."

"Looks like we're saved." said Emily.

"Gedoushu… you're going to get it." said Takeru Shiba "Alright everyone, let's transform. One stroke imperial report."

The Shinkengers appeared to help them out of their crazy training ritual.

"What the? Are they our shadows or are we their shadows?" asked Mike.

The Shinkengers began clearing the room out of the Sakamatas and the Nanashi. Shinken Gold fired some discs at Gai and Rei and doing some quick moves at them.

_Just when we thought the Boukengers are the worst. _said Gai and Rei in their minds.

"What the? More pests? Jayden, everyone show them you can beat them without your suits." said Commander Ichijou.

"We can't do that. No. We're too weak from all your overly unreasonable and unrealistic training program." said Jayden who was fatigued beyond fatigued, evidenced by his eye bags.

"Shut up! Just do it!" said Commander Ichijou "I could care less what I'd do to succeed!"

But it was pretty too late. Akumaro forgot to rehydrate himself leaving him no choice but to retreat.

* * *

><p>"Hi thanks whoever you are." said Jayden to Takeru Shiba "You guys are pretty hot yourselves. Know what I mean?"<p>

"I'm Takeru Shiba." said Takeru Shiba helping Jayden up.

"I have to admit you guys are pretty cool too." said Jayden.

"Cool? You guys are worthless and you my team are worst!" said Commander Ichijou "Go back to the base."

He pressed a button that temporarily turned them into mindless robots. The Shinkengers were stunned at such brutality.

"Why that?" said Ryunosuke "Let me have him!"

"Calm down Ryunosuke!" said Takeru Shiba "We can't do anything as of right now."

_What's an SOB like him doing here? _said Mako as tears dropped from her eyes, fearing that they could be killed anytime.

* * *

><p>The Samurai Rangers are being bitch slapped and forced to carry pails of water while sitting on the air. It was literally a bad day for them. Little did they know that their deliverance was coming sooner than they can lose all their tears.<p>

"Sir, that was literally a Kamikazee mission. You should be more reasonable with us if you expect us to beat the enemy. Right now, I don't think we could even transform." said Mia.

"Oh be quiet. Your meal gave me diarrhea yesterday!" said Commander Ichijou bitch-slapping her a second time and he proceeded to bitch-slap Emily too "But I have to admit that Antonio's cooking of his delicious seafood rice will lessen your punishment to but a mere minute. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

_What an ungrateful guy! _said Antonio who was kicked at the buttocks.

Commander Ichijou began to think about how he's failed to create his own Boukengers and his own Dekarangers, all resulting to a series of military abuse.

_When I seize the Dekabase, I'll show everyone who's boss. Boy, I'd be so glad to blow Aya Odagiri off with it! _said Commander Ichijou.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, the Shinkengers were distressed. Deputy Commander Gai punched his fist across the wall hearing about Commander Ichijou after many years of not running across him. He then decided to tell what he knew.<p>

"To tell you the truth, he was actually a poor student in his elementary guys, unpopular and always hating everybody especially the rich kids. He swore revenge against the whole world. Worse, he hated Director Aya for always beating him in class and she was at the top. From what I heard from other Skyforce officers, he grew bitter overtime because he wanted to become the world's greatest genius." said Deputy Commander Gai.

"That's heavy. He's pretty much like every dictator that walks in the history of man. If we don't save his troops, they'll become Kamikazee Rangers." said Takeru Shiba.

"I agree with you Takeru." said Deputy Commander Gai "I will deal with him myself. You guys try to free them. Even if they do lose their powers, we can restore them somehow. But what's important is that, they will be saved from that legalistic idiot. But leave him to me, I still have my score to settle with him."

"Sir yes sir." said the Shinkengers.

Just then Director Aya came in.

"We have special orders to have him arrested as soon as possible. The Galactic Police has already approved his arrest though he is not approved for deletion. The court will decide his fate." said Director Aya.

"We will send in our special forces to help." said Doggie.

* * *

><p>Just as Ichijou was continuing his punishments, a cloud of dark smoke appeared turning the Samurai Rangers into Gedou Samurai Rangers.<p>

"What the? What's going on?" said Commander Ichijou.

Akumaro's voice could be heard. He was laughing, crackling and finally he appeared.

"What the? Who are you?" said Commander Ichijou as he fired his pistol to no avail.

"I am Akumaro of the Gedou. Thanks to you, now I have the perfect army to kill the Shinkengers." said Akumaro.

"What the?" said Commander Ichijou.

"Us? Your army? You've got to be kidding me? We're not real samurai." said Jayden.

"Oh but I believe you can get rid of them." said Akumaro "As you know, one of those you met is not a samurai yet he possesses the coolest moves. Now the same goes to you my Gedou Rangers."

Akumaro fired his deadly beams, converting the Power Rangers Samurai into sinister versions of the Shinkengers. The Samurai Rangers as Gedou Samurai Rangers presented a darker, more twisted version of their old suits. They also had horns on their helmet. They all bowed down to Akumaro as their sensei.

"We serve you master." said the Power Rangers Samurai in unison.

"Oh how nice." said Akumaro "It's going to be the most pleasurable moment ever. Now go and destroy the Shinkengers. Ohohohoho!"

* * *

><p>The city was under attack by the Gedou Samurai Rangers. The Shinkengers were all ears ready. Tori and Yousuke Shiina can be seen doing city scout report, trying to locate the military headquarters of Commander Ichijou.<p>

They ran into Hoji and Chiharu who were accompanied by Deputy Commander Gai.

"What the? You guys are here too?" said Yousuke Shiina.

"Sorry for interrupting your date." said Hoji jokingly.

"We're not dating." said Yousuke Shiina "We're on a mission."

"It's just a joke- you never expect that from a guy like me who's downright serious but I've learned to be more flexible. I know you've been sent and we're sent here for back-up." said Hoji.

Deputy Commander Gai was there putting off the light of his cigarette.

"What is important right now is to arrest Commander Ichijou and bring him to the higher courts. He may not be evil but he's pretty stupid, a commander with no sense of direction. But right now, he's got plenty of crimes to pay for. No wonder many people run away from his training camps." said Deputy Commander Gai.

"Director Aya herself said that this guy has been pirating secrets. He's even trying to find himself suitable candidates to become his own Dekarangers and his own Boukengers too. I hate to think who's going to be next." said Chiharu.

"Then we must arrest him right on." said Tori.

* * *

><p>Back to the Shinkengers, they were horrified at the appearance of the Gedou Samurai Rangers. They first appeared as their human forms then they turned into their ranger forms. Akumaro laughed.<p>

"Now could you really hurt innocent civilians under my control? You won't. Now my Gedou Rangers, destroy them!" said Akumaro.

"Yes master." said the six Gedou Samurai Rangers together in a zombie-like tone.

"Guys remember fight unarmed. Use your swords only to counter them but don't kill them." said Shinken Red.

"Got you." said the other Shinkengers.

The Gedou Samurai Rangers were beating the Shinkengers like rag dolls, causing them to scream in so much pain.

"We've got to reach out to them." said Shinken Pink "Their minds are clouded. I don't know if we could actually use the same technique to save you before when we teamed up with the Goseigers."

"It should be quite hard but let's give our shot." said Shinken Red.

"We've got to await for princess' orders." said Shinken Gold "I believe she's found a method to free them from Gedou's influence."

However the situation was just getting worse for the Shinkengers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the punishment area of the New Skybase, Spike was still pounding rocks and suffering from arm pains. Kaoru came into the room requesting a favor.<p>

"Kaoru my love I know you will not abandon me." said Spike excited.

"No time for such nonsense Spike." said Kaoru "I need some of those rocks, six of them. I need them to create a spell to break the Gedou influence. Cut them down like these if you don't mind."

"Anything you say Kaoru my love." said Spike.

Spike began to merrily do his job hoping to win Kaoru's love. But Kaoru as always, refused it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to Deputy Commander Gai, they found the base but it was all empty. Commander Ichijou had left the base to pursue who he believed were his rangers.<p>

"What the? It's an empty base now. But I know we'll find him!" said Hoji.

"It is empty indeed. We have to find him. I believe he could be on his way to the heat of battle. Let us try to arrest him. If we do get him, I am giving him a taste of his own medicine." said Deputy Commander Gai.

"Then let's take your army van then." said Yousuke Shiina.

"Agreed." said Deputy Commander Gai.

"Let's go then." said Hoji in English.

* * *

><p>As they were speaking, Commander Ichijou drove his military jeep and went into battle. He began firing his rifle like crazy to demand the Gedou Samurai Rangers to obey him.<p>

"Obey me! I am your commander or die!" said Commander Ichijou who was firing his rifle at his own team but they were able to deflect the bullets.

_Not that guy again! I might kill him if I have to! _said Shinken Red who was still struggling against Gedou Red Samurai Ranger.

Deputy Commander Gai was lucky to have spotted him who was attempting to mistreat the Power Rangers Samurai members.

"There he is. Now we must capture him and bring him to justice. I will make sure he pays for all the suicide missions he might have done!" said Deputy Commander Gai.

He did a dangerous stunt jump and forced Commander Ichijou to step on the breaks before he could reach the battle area. He finally overcame the elderly commander.

"What the? Is that you Gai?" said Commander Ichijou who was then knocked out by a fist.

Deputy Commander Gai was really angry at the insane commander.

"Ichijou I'm here to get your neck!" said Deputy Commander Gai in a very angry mood who wrung the neck of his old nemesis.

* * *

><p>Just as things got rough, Kaoru had help from the Goseigers with six tablets of stone that were placed on the ground, each one with the elements of the Shinkengers. The Shinkengers were at the verge of death and the Samurai Rangers were about to kill them.<p>

"Is this the plan?" asked Shinken Blue in a rather skeptic manner as he was laying down on the ground "We're almost dead and we can't free these guys."

"All rocks in place princess." said the Goseigers.

"Well done. You may take the day off and have your trip to the mall as you all agreed and enjoy yourselves. Thanks for your help." said Kaoru who began to write the words "health" and "protection" to give the Shinkengers the time to free the Samurai Rangers which she was being weakened by releasing too much modikara.

"Okay guys, write down your modikara in the rocks that correspond to your color. Just trust me." said Kaoru.

"Okay then, let's do as mama says." said Shinken Red.

The Shinkengers wrote their characters into the rocks as they were ordered. They began to vibrate an attunement that allowed the Shinkengers to release an incredible aura of energy that allowed them to overcome the obstacle of being nearly beaten to death.

"Now it's time for the final phase. Mind release." said Kaoru who drew kanji symbols standing for "freedom" and "mind" to release the Power Rangers Samurai, releasing the Gedou influence within them.

_Hang on guys, it's coming. _said Kaoru.

The effect was soon enough, both the Shinkengers and the Power Rangers Samurai team began releasing strong aura. The Gedou Samurai Rangers tried to resist but in the end, they were freed from the spell.

"Yes we did it!" said the Shinkengers who then got exhausted once more in combat.

Kaoru was also exhausted from releasing too much modikara.

* * *

><p>The Samurai Rangers fell down, however tired thought they were merely sleepwalking as their senses were numbed. Their power levels had lowered down for now.<p>

"What the? Where are we? Did we sleepwalk? I have to admit I'm still pretty much of a sleepwalker when I was little. Maybe the rest are not." said Jayden who was still feeling tired.

"You were under mind control by Gedou after you were tortured by your commander." said Shinken Red "Now, you can join us if you want."

"That we will do. We'll be glad to serve under nobler masters." said Jayden bowing down "Oh, my mind is a little but numb."

"Me too." said the other Samurai Rangers simultaneously.

"Then come join us." said Kaoru "Oh, I feel so tired. I guess a little R and R will hit the spot. I wouldn't mind if you guys and girls joined us."

Each of the Shinkengers helped up their counterparts in the other world. They were still weakened from being controlled by Gedou. Both teams had to teleport away using Takeru Shiba's kanji character for "escape".

* * *

><p>Back to Commander Ichijou, he got the beating of a lifetime. Deputy Commander Gai considered how many soldiers died from abuse from other commanders like Commander Ichijou. He was about to land a killer blow but he decided not to. He handcuffed him.<p>

"What the? You cannot do this to me! I did all the hard work, all of it! You all destroyed my contributions." said Commander Ichijou.

"All your life, you were so devoted to revenge and fame- you only led several soldiers to their deaths and I'm not letting you take the lives of people so young. Now see where it brought you all because you could not face your problems positively. It's time to take you away for military trail for pirating on secrets of other Super Sentai forces." said Deputy Commander Gai who knocked him down with a punch.

"We will be taking him then to justice." said Hoji in English.

"Permission granted." said Deputy Commander Gai who walked out of the scene afterwards as he was still going to buy some presents for his family.

* * *

><p>A spacecraft finally entered with Doggie. Commander Ichijiou was forced to march into the spacecraft by the Dekarangers.<p>

"Boss, mission accomplished." said Hoji and Chiharu saluting their commander.

"Well done you two." said Doggie "We should take him for investigation to determine his sentence of this mad man. I hope he will spend the rest of his life behind bars pounding rocks with a small hammer."

"By the way, I would rather be part of the laboratory staff than to be a Dekaranger." said Chiharu "However I do plan to create my own Sentai force soon."

_Her own Sentai force? Could she really be Director Aya's daughter? I think so. _said Hoji.

"He will have his own trial soon." said Hoji "Oh, I feel he'll be gone for a long, long time say a life sentence?"

"I hope so Hoji." said Chiharu.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Commander Ichijou as he was drifted away.

* * *

><p>Back at the New Skybase, the new team has arrived but they were somewhat still weakened from the training sessions that Commander Ichijou had given to them.<p>

"It would be best we'll just hang out and help you guys." said Jayden "There is much to learn from real samurai warriors when I'm not exactly one. My dad may be Japanese but he was a karate expert, not a kendo warrior."

"Then we'll help you guys." said Takeru Shiba "Help you become better."

"Yeah, I mean we're stuck here. Working for a crazed commander who would make us Kamikazee or kamikaze in a battle was the worst thing to happen to us." said Kevin.

"He'll be brought to the military courts to get his punishment decided." said Takeru Shiba "And I hope it'll be a severe one. If you guys died, I wonder what we'd do."

"Well I guess you guys can have another cook. I'll be able to cook my seafood rice or paella. What do you think? We'll also have it in tonight's menu." said Antonio.

"But you'll have to pass our cooking exams first." said Takeru Shiba "Genta, well... take him to the kitchen and let's see what he can do. It'd be glad if he can make it and we'll have another chef on board."

"You say you can cook paella, well I cook seafood too." said Genta "Let's join forces then Antonio!"

"Oh cool! This will be golden baby!" said Antonio who walked with Genta to the kitchen so he could present his famous seafood rice.

"Oh don't forget I'll go fishing with you guys!" said Ryunosuke.

Antonio and Genta can be seen hopping merrily to the kitchen.

"Looks like we've got a lot to learn." said Jii who was with them to see what new students he would have.

Both Mako and Mia were disappointed at their lack of cooking skills after hearing Genta and Antonio's new partnership.

"I guess it can't be helped if I'm a bad cook." said Mako.

"Looks like I'm not alone." said Mia.

Both Mako and Mia looked at each other.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Jayden stood up from his seat, bowed down and said, "So Takeru, I guess we get to be your students now."<p>

The rest of the Power Rangers Samurai did too, "That's right, we're not exactly samurai. We're just normal citizens who became samurai to save the world from an ancient curse. We were just trained to be modern day samurai to accomplish an ancient mission. So train us sensei. We'll be glad to learn what we can to help out, even if we don't keep getting on active duty." said Jayden.

"Nope. To me, we're merely peers even if you're not truly samurai by lineage as you said. If you want to learn to be better samurai warriors, I do know the right person for you to work with. That would be Hikoma my retainer." said Takeru Shiba.

"Yes indeed. You are all welcomed to train with me. Oh you've been all stressed. Maybe you'd like to try the Japanese spa to be relieved of whatever bruises you may have occurred." said Jii.

"Thanks sensei." said the Samurai Rangers bowing down.

"By the way, my dad is Japanese and my mother is American. It's pretty complicated for somebody who's biracial but doesn't look like it though." said Jayden.

"Interesting." said Takeru Shiba "I guess you've got the best of both worlds then."

"Sadly, our powers are drained down for now. I hope we can help you guys out." said Jayden.

* * *

><p>Just then it was time for Spike to be released from detention at long last. Mako and Kaoru came in to the room to help them.<p>

"Well Spike I do hope you have learned your lesson." said Mako.

"So sorry Mako for what I did." said Spike crying while still in chains.

"Well you've learned a valuable lesson after all didn't you Spike?" said Mako.

He entered into the room with Kaoru who was given orders to unshackle him. Spike was happy at last.

"Woohoo! I'm free from my detention! Now I promise I will never do anything to deserve this kind of painful punishment again!" said Spike.

_Oh boy… here we go again! Spike's gone into all his crazy antics and I don't know what's next! _said Mia.

"Oh hi guys. Meet Kaoru my girlfriend! Isn't she lovely?" said Spike to the Samurai Rangers.

_Him and his claims. But I admit, she's pretty hot! _said Emily.

"I'm not your girlfriend Spike. Stop making claims that aren't yours." said Kaoru.

Spike fell down on the floor after he was hit by a fan by Kaoru.

_Oh crud, rejected again. _said Spike.

Everybody ended with a smile on their face. Takeru Shiba and Mako reaffirmed it as the scene ended with them helping Spike up.

Meanwhile Kotoha was interacting with Emily.

"You're a flute player? I'm a violist." said Emily.

"Then let's try to play music to ease everybody's nerves and drive out Ichijou from your minds." said Kotoha.

Emily was given her violin by a vassal and Kotoha began playing their flute to give everybody an ease of spirit including Spike for his rejection.

In Takeru Shiba's mind he said, _That Commander Ichijou has no value for human life. What if the Power Rangers Samurai died out then? They may not be exactly samurai but the unfair treatment they had is really unpardonable. I hope he'll be away for a long, long time._


	29. Turborangers' Plant Dilemma

**Chapter 28- Turborangers' Plant Dilemma**

* * *

><p>Author's note: Some monsters here will be using plots coming from the Zyu2 footage of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers which were monsters created by Toei to further continue Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. In this story is the use of the evil Bloom of Doom who will be known as Bloom Bouma. Also, if there are no other rangers showing up, please assume they are still at the New Skybase either at the lobby, in training grounds, etc. because they don't always show up. They are shelved out in the sense they are not mentioned, just imagine them in cameo.<p>

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase' lobby, we can see Tommy, Kimberly, Justin, Tsubasa and Masumi getting ready for their next mission. Tommy had not given up on trying to get closer to Kimberly. The other rangers were either on training sessions, having their day offs or doing whatever stuff people normally do behind the scenes.<p>

"It's been some time since I got sent into a mission." said Kimberly "But I'm just glad Tommy we can work together after some time we got away. I just wish I never left the team for gymnastics."

"We couldn't stop you either." said Tommy "After all, you had to live your life like every Super Sentai warrior after their battles are over. They usually go back to their regular lives after a battle is over. However, the Jetmen end up returning back to their duty when their archenemy returned to cause trouble."

"It may be any time soon we'll be sent to meet teenagers with an attitude." said Tsubasa.

"To be honest, me and many of my friends were Power Rangers in our teens." said Tommy getting primed up.

Cassie, Adam and Kat were also there too with the conversation with the rangers who were assigned for the day.

"Well while I thought that the Turborangers wore the Turbo suits, it turns out to be they don't. Another group wears them." said Adam.

"I do hope I get to meet the Carrangers or Ohrangers." said Kat remembering her days as having three pink ranger forms.

"I hope we get sent as reinforcements soon." said Cassie "Oh, I do envy the fact that some of the Sentai warriors and Power Rangers have just started some rather radical training. Supreme Commander Ryu Tendo is a highly respectable man of sorts."

On the other hand, Justin felt very odd about his dream last night. He saw a child with the Byakkoshinken. He was Kou of Dairanger. He remembered the events of the dream last night.

_Who was that child in my dream? So there's another child ranger here but he wore a different suit than mine. I also saw a man named Naoki Domon but he was definitely no child ranger. Kou was or whatever the child's name was in my dream… what's going on? _asked Justin who foresaw he would lose one power and gain another soon.

* * *

><p>Just then, another incident happened worth a detention happened. Ban and Sousuke were in the racing area, doing a reckless kart race where rangers were training for big races and to master their motorcycle skills as well. It was their turn to train.<p>

"Woohoo! I haven't raced for a long time!" said both Ban and Sousuke.

"Let's speed it up!" said Ban.

"I couldn't agree more!" said Sousuke.

As they were going beyond the limits, their go-karts flip and so do the two red rangers and unfortunately, into Chiharu's flower collection. They were both in terrible shape as they crashed into the area rather badly but ironically, without much injury.

* * *

><p>"What?" said Chiharu "I can't believe you two ruined my flower collection. Hoji gave me those! I guess we'll have another hearing today aside from Commander Ichijou's for mistreating his troops."<p>

_Hoji I hope Ichijou gets his sentence soon. _said Chiharu as she remembered the Dekarangers are attending an important trial. The Power Rangers Samurai were also sent there to be witnesses too.

"Oh sorry!" said Sousuke and Ban who.

"Oh my. Looks like it's time for you two to hand yourselves in." said Chiharu.

"We will hand ourselves over." said Sousuke.

"That way, we would be more responsible than anybody who doesn't admit their mistakes." said Ban who was angry that his wife Marigold was also in the shower room incident.

* * *

><p>At the Director's Office, Director Aya was upset about the incident.<p>

"You two should know better than to be reckless with driving. Ban, you were nearly expelled from the Special Police Dekaranger before for that misbehavior." said Director Aya.

Sousuke and Ban stood silent, ready to receive their punishment.

"Well, it is time for working at the rock piles with you!" said Director Aya.

"Yes director." said Sousuke and Ban.

Fortunately, they showed no resistance. Doggie and Swan were at the office, glad that he wasn't meeting resistance.

_Looks like these boys are more mature compared to the first three members who got punished. _said Doggie.

_I might reduce their time at the rock pile. Spike… I think he might need another punishment if he keeps misbehaving. Or I might even reduce their punishment. _said Director Aya sighing about doing detentions. She remembered Eri and Natsuki as the first two people in the list and later Spike.

"Well Commander Doggie I guess we can start working on another training program. You always get the better edge over me now." said Director Aya "All I had back then was simply simpler equipment."

"Director I believe your wisdom has helped me too." said Doggie.

"On the other hand, I wish you can confirm for me whether or not Chiharu Tanaka is my missing daughter." said Director Aya.

"I would gladly help you." said Swan.

"Thanks." said Director Aya who was hoping that Chiharu could be her daughter, her heir to the legacy of Sky Force.

* * *

><p>At the Sentai Year 1989, the villains Kiros and Shizuka were sent to their missions. They were now communicated with their latest mission via the time communicator at another of their bases.<p>

"Listen you two. I would like you both to team up with Yamimaru and Kirika. Listen, remember the next plot? You must create the Bloom Bouma with Yamimaru and Kirika. I believe today's an important festivity called the Autumn festival so it'd be fun to see all the pain you'll cause." said Radiguet.

"Understood." said Kiros and Shizuka.

"And oh by the way, I want Kimberly tested whether or not she will serve me well. Shizuka, remember to fight with her but not to harm her. I want her brought alive. I have some special plans for her." said Radiguet.

"Indeed my lord." said Shizuka.

Just then Radiguet had signed off. Kiros was still thinking about Mako who he had deemed a worthier conquest than Princess Ial, if he could ever find her. Her toughness and beauty was like a rose to him- his favorite flower.

_What would Radiguet want in that girl? Regardless, if I can get what I want, I will do so. _said Kiros marveling at his sickle.

* * *

><p>At the Sentai Year 2011 in Radiguet's fortress, he was now having his bewildered evil thoughts plaguing him. He had been intrigued at Kimberly for her being so hot that she bewilders any man's imagination mixed with tenacity. He would have wanted to destroy her but he had other plans for her instead. He was enamored by her one way or another.<p>

_There is so much of that girl I cannot understand. Such beauty, such tenacity- I must have her for my queen but I must test her worth first to be my potential consort. _said Radiguet flaming in his bosom, the desire to have Kimberly even if it means holding her against her will.

* * *

><p>The heroes have arrived at the Sentai Year 1989 hoping to find the United Alliance of Evil wherever they may be. At the Tokyo Town School where the Turborangers attend education, they were getting ready for a major parade.<p>

"Well I guess everything will be ready for the school festivity of celebrating the first day of all tomorrow." said Riki Honoo.

"Riki, it's been nice to work with you with this project." said Haruna.

"Uh thanks." said Riki Honoo blushing.

Youhei, Daichi and Shunsuke were carrying the props they needed. Unfortunately Ms. Yamaguchi grabbed both Riki Honoo and Youhei for failing another Math test.

"I wonder why you two just don't study?" said Ms. Yamaguchi.

"But ma'am." said Youhei.

"He's definitely not studying." said Shunsuke "I'm just glad Riki learned his lesson the last time."

"You're definitely not showing any dedication. At least Riki's trying to improve his grades even if he's got his problems to deal with!" said Ms. Yamaguchi.

_Oh boy, here we go again. _said Riki Honoo.

_I'm glad that I'm doing all I can to pass. _said Shunsuke.

* * *

><p>Kimberly could not help but notice the float full of flowers. She was with the others.<p>

"Flowers. Reminds me of the time that I worked with a lot of them. I get a lot of them from my fans. I guess a lot of them came from you Tommy." said Kimberly.

"Oh my… you guessed that right." said Tommy "To be honest, I really remember our good old days Kimberly."

"For some reason, I guess it was just difficult to forget about you." said Kimberly.

"Me too Kimberly. Me too." said Tommy.

* * *

><p>At the Violent Demon Palace, Yamimaru and Kirika were planning to overthrow Ragorn but it seemed they didn't have much of a plan yet. They witnessed the deaths of the three generals- Zimba, Jarmin and Rehda. Only Zulten was left and he wasn't much of a threat to them. It happened so that Kiros and Shizuka appeared.<p>

"What the? Who are you?" said Yamimaru who drew his sword at Kiros.

"I am Kiros, thief knight of the underground and she is Shizuka of the Wind." said Kiros.

"Pepepetopet. We're her with a proposal of an alliance to help you defeat the Turborangers." said Shizuka.

"Oh really? You might just as well be salesmen. Prepare yourself!" said Yamimaru as he drew his sword to fight Kiros.

"You're not making this easy!" said Kiros "As said, we're on the same side."

"That's preposterous!" said Yamimaru.

Both Yamimaru and Kiros had a short battle until Ragorn called them to stop.

"Yamimaru, cease this foolishness at once." said Ragorn.

"Sorry my lord." said Yamimaru.

"It seems these two guys have an interesting proposal. I would hate to lose it in reckless combat." said Ragorn.

"A proposal? We've got enough of that!" said Zulten.

"Silence fatso!" said Ragorn "You were always a bigger coward. It would have been better if you also died with Zimba, Jarmin and Rehda as well. At least Rehda gave his life in battle."

"Oh sire, grant me a chance." said Zulten.

"You definitely might as well clone yourself!" said Ragorn angry at Zulten.

Yamimaru kicked Zulten hard. He was upset at Zulten's presence wishing he died along with Zimba, Jarmin and Rehda.

"Oh…" said Kirika "What do you propose then? You seem to be trustworthy fellows."

"We need some of your violent energies to turn these flowers into a deadly monster of bloom." said Kiros.

"Sounds interesting." said Ragorn "Let it be so. Now it would be fun to see what a plant demon can do. Heh heh heh."

The Nagare Bouma released their energies to create Bloomer Bouma (based on Bloom of Doom) as a plan to create deadly pollen that would turn vegetation into a deadly weapon of sorts.

* * *

><p>The Turborangers were now getting ready to see the parade in action, unaware that Yamimaru and Kirika was about to launch their plan.<p>

"It's nice to see the parade in action any time now." said Haruna.

"It's certain as it is." said Riki Honoo.

"I can't believe that we're not seeing much signs of the Nagare Bouma but I might keep an eye open." said Daichi

Unknown to them, Bloom Bouma was about to launch another attack. Bloom Bouma began to scatter deadly pollen that could make people suffer from a severe disorder.

* * *

><p>Tommy and his team were on the other hand, about to become the victim of a divide and conquer tactic by Kiros himself. Kiros and Shizuka appeared to prevent Tommy and his team from having contact with the Turborangers.<p>

"What the? Is the United Alliance of Evil seriously getting more members?" said Tommy.

"I am Thief Knight Kiros." said Kiros "And now, perhaps you should realize we the United Alliance of Evil will intensify our war efforts against you."

"This isn't good." said Kimberly.

* * *

><p>Back to the Turborangers, the parade has already started. Just then, deadly dust had fallen from the sky revealing some explosive dust released from the flowers. People started running away in panic… all except the Turborangers.<p>

"I knew that the peace was too good to last." said Riki Honoo.

"They're ruining an otherwise perfect day." said Daichi.

Just as they expected, it was Yamimaru and Kirika.

"The hated will never cease as long as humans continue to resent me." said Kirika "Now Bloom Bouma, convert the beauty of flowers to that of hatred."

* * *

><p>Back to Kiros and Shizuka were tasked to test Kimberly's worthiness of becoming Radiguet's new queen aside from her looks if she had a certain amount of tenacity.<p>

Tommy morphed into Zeo Ranger V to fight Kiros, knowing he'll be facing a deadlier adversary.

"You may not be as great a fighter as my other opponents but you're still a worthy one." said Kiros "I might take you as an appetizer then."

"Whatever your plan is, we'll find some way to foil it!" said Zeo Ranger V.

Shizuka was then testing Kimberly who she wasn't supposed to harm. Kimberly showed her tenacity in battle when she fought out of suit.

"Let's see what you've got." said Shizuka.

"I'll show you whatever I have got." said Kimberly who did some aerobic moves and a battle of wits.

* * *

><p>Back to Yamimaru and Kirika, they were now facing the Turborangers. Bloom Bouma started releasing some deadly pollen.<p>

"What's this substance? We're weakened!" said Red Turbo and the other Turborangers.

"You are all under my spell." said Bloom Bouma as she scattered her pollen "You Turborangers will blow up as soon as I get more of my deadly pollen."

"Oh great." said Red Turbo.

"You are all going to perish." said Yamimaru "Bloom Bouma, it's time to finish them!"

"Of course." said Bloom Bouma.

* * *

><p>Back to Kiros, he was however defeated by Zeo Ranger V due to overconfidence. Kimberly out of suit defeated Shizuka.<p>

"You won round one." said Kiros "But we're about to hatch a deadlier scheme. You're too late."

"What?" said Masumi Inou "So this is divide and conquer strategy?"

"Most likely." said Tommy "It's an old but effective technique done by the enemies."

"Wait. There's some explosions downtown. We better check it out." said Justin.

* * *

><p>Zeo Ranger V arrived with Pink Ranger I, Blue Turbo Ranger, Magi Yellow and Bouken Black arrived to see the Turborangers in peril.<p>

"We've got to help the Turborangers." said Bouken Black.

"I agree with that Masumi." said Zeo Ranger V.

"Wait Tommy isn't that Bloom of Doom?" said Kimberly.

"I don't think so." said Tommy.

"What the? More intruders?" said Yamimaru and Kirika in anger.

Magi Yellow fired his arrows at Bloom of Doom and so did Pink Ranger I. Blue Turbo Ranger fired his blasts allowing the Turborangers to recover. The Turborangers then fired their laser beams.

They all were able to retreat. The Turborangers and Tommy's team retreated.

"They will be back." said Kirika "And when they do, we have another plan ready."

* * *

><p>The Turborangers were figuring out that something was going on.<p>

"I believe that the monster you fought was a collaborative effort between the United Alliance of Evil and your enemies." said Tommy.

"United Alliance of Evil?" asked Riki Honoo "Just who are they? I haven't heard of them."

"Well believe it or not, we're not from this time. We're from the future." said Tommy.

"You've got to be joking with us." said Youhei.

"We're not joking at all. It's hard to believe but I think your enemies did collaborate to create the monster." said Justin "If I'm not wrong, they're actually planning to cause all vegetation to become bombs."

"If that's true, that'd be terrible." said Daichi "The ecosystem will not work. That will allow the Bouma to freely do as they please or any other menace if there be present."

"We have to stop them whatever they are planning but apparently they're moving in the shadows." said Kimberly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kiros and Shizuka were talking over with Yamimaru and Kirika. Bloom Bouma was with them. She was ready to push her trigger.<p>

"Should we press the bomb just yet?" said Yamimaru "To be honest, I'm getting all bored."

"Not just yet." said Kiros "Here's a melon bomb that we need to use. If we can plant it right in place, it'd definitely be a blast. However we do need to gather just enough negative feelings to get it to grow. Bloom Bouma can absorb negative emotions. Right now, all we need is for the flowers to release their pollen."

"Oh that's no problem." said Bloom Bouma who began to scatter the deadly pollen to release a depression syndrome on the people of the city.

"We will plant the Melon Bomb." said Kiros "Shizuka let's go."

"Then we will accomplish the grand mission of the United Alliance of Evil." said Shizuka.

"Come then Bloom Bouma, let's harness the miseries of the people in the city." said Kirika.

"Right away Kirika-sama." said Bloom Bouma.

"It would be fun to see the bomb go off." said Yamimaru "But first, redevelop the divide and conquer strategy. Bloom Bouma, I believe it's time we show the Turborangers our power then we can take care of the other heroes. They'll be lured into the trail of confusion."

"The first one failed, I hope this new one succeeds Yamimaru." said Kirika.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Turborangers have decided to do some scouting only to discover that the Bloom Bouma has done her evil work again, this time spreading some grief.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Riki Honoo as he saw people falling into a serious grief.

"This is terrible." said Haruna "All the people are suddenly being depressed."

Bloom of Doom appeared right in front of the Turborangers. She had a special surprise for them, one ability she wasn't able to use because she got countered.

"Well then, you see I have my other powers to bloom depression in people to trigger a powerful seed to grow into tremendous size. But where it is, you cannot find it." said Bloom Bouma with her evil laugh.

"What the?" said Riki Honoo.

"As you know, we are going to blow up the city and a melon bomb is set somewhere. Where it is, we'll never tell. Oh, good luck trying to find it." said Yamimaru.

"Bloom Bouma." said Kirika "We must go now. But first, show your other powers you haven't showed yet."

"Oh sure. Now it's time to open my pocket dimension." said Bloom Bouma.

As she spoke, a pocket dimension opened trapping the Turborangers into it. They were taken into another pocket dimension similar to which trapped Kimberly before way back in her MMPR days.

"What's this place?" said the Turborangers in panic as they saw a dark dimension filled with cactuses.

"You are in my pocket dimension. In no time, you will all perish here." said Bloom Bouma laughing.

* * *

><p>Tommy's team was trying to search for Kiros and Shizuka. Just before they could do anything, deadly vines have begun to sprout like crazy.<p>

"What's this? Deadly vines?" said Tommy.

"This is a nightmare." said Kimberly "What if there may also be flesh eating flowers like that of Rita's."

"I wouldn't discount that possibility." said Tommy who changed into Zeo Ranger V to cut the tendrils.

"Only if we could find out what kind of plants are these." said Justin "They're not your average plants. I wonder what more surprises lie in this strange new world we're defending."

"I think these are mystic vines powered by depression." said Tsubasa.

"You think so Tsubasa?" said Masumi Inou "To be honest, I never thought we'd work together again after the events with Chronos who reverses time."

The others changed into their ranger forms. Pink Ranger I began drawing her Power Gun turning it into sword mode, crashing down the vines to free some civilians who they later saw.

"I think we better communicate with the Turborangers." said Zeo Ranger V who tried to communicate with them via the communicators he gave them behind the scenes.

"How's the signal?" asked Pink Ranger I.

"What? No signal." said Zeo Ranger V "I can't believe it. I believe they're shanghaied somewhere."

"I do think we have a problem here." said Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Wait. What if they're caught in some dimension like I was." said Pink Ranger I "Do you remember Bloom of Doom caught me in one? What if they're caught in one but problem is, where's the portal?"

"I couldn't discount that possibility too Kimberly." said Zeo Ranger V.

* * *

><p>At ill-timing, Kiros and Shizuka appeared to attack them.<p>

"You guys again. What ill timing!" said Zeo Ranger V.

"So you pesky heroes are here. You are right about the Turborangers being caught in an alternate dimension. I guess you people from another dimension do have some special powers in perception after all." said Kiros.

"Well Kimberly, I guess you've proven your worth. It may be time to actually get you to come with us!" said Shizuka "Our emperor has some special plans for you Kimberly."

"Like what?" said Pink ranger I who began to recall the awful incident of Goldar trying to brainwash her but she feared she could be in worse shape. She began to feel that Radiguet had gained some feelings for her.

"That's right." said Kiros "Her surrender for your friends. A bargain is a bargain."

But just as they were in deep trouble, what they didn't know was that the secret scouts for the day were Takeru Shiba and Mako who revealed themselves.

"Looks like I don't have to wait further for the chance to kill you Takeru." said Kiros "And Mako, I do hope you miss me."

"You stay away from her Kiros." said Takeru Shiba.

"Not on my watch Kiros." said Mako countering Kiros' malicious advances with her martial arts.

"Well Takeru, I might as well fight you now in the place of Red Mask. You're my obstacle to getting Mako who however isn't frozen in ice like my last conquest." said Kiros.

"Whatever." said Takeru Shiba.

"Takeru what's going on?" asked Zeo Ranger V.

Takeru Shiba said, "We were sent to make sure we stop the divide and conquer tactics. Should any of you get injured, do return to base right away via the new emergency teleport system. The commander doesn't want any more people dead. Try to look for the Turborangers' disappearance location."

"We get it." said Zeo Ranger V.

"Okay Mako let's do the imperial report!" said Takeru Shiba "And I do hope Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Genta and Kotoha are doing well in testifying against Ichijou's mistreatment of the Power Rangers Samurai."

"Okay imperial report!" said Takeru Shiba and Mako together as they turned into Shinken Red and Shinken Pink.

A battle between Shinken Red and Kiros as well as Shinken Pink and Shizuka had begun.

* * *

><p>Leo Corbett was somewhere sent trying to trace the Turborangers' disappearance. Zeo Ranger V's team came into the scene seeing Leo Corbett.<p>

"Leo? What are you doing here?" asked Zeo Ranger V.

"I believe the Turborangers should be trapped in some dimension. Right now, they could be depowered. The monster is invisible. We need to find the Turborangers if we expect to get rid of the melon bombs planted all over the city. I got sent here also as a request of my test of abilities." said Leo Corbett.

"What? Melon bombs? What are those?" asked Zeo Ranger V.

"They are planted all over the city and if set at the right heat, they explode and they'll swallow up the whole city. Takeru and Mako found them earlier in one of the scout missions. Right now, the need to send scouts to assist the main heroes for the mission is now more urgent than it was last time. I learned about their existence from Tsubasa." said Leo Corbett.

"The melon bombs are powered by depression and they are somewhat connected to Bloom Bouma but first we must rescue the Turborangers." said Magi Yellow.

"Problem is, how then do we find the monsters' location?" asked Bouken Black "If we can't find the monster, we definitely can't stop her from letting the melon bombs grow."

* * *

><p>As they were speaking, Bloom Bouma's disaster had begun to cause people in the city to grow vines out of their body, they were now in constant depression. Yamimaru and Kirika were now gloating over what could be their possible victory.<p>

"That's it. Moan. Cry. All you people will soon fuel much of my plans." said Yamimaru.

"And I guess if we get enough power, Ragorn will be overthrown." said Kirika laughing.

They were witnessing as huge melon bombs were growing, each one could trigger a powerful explosion when they want to.

* * *

><p>As the problem goes, the melon bombs began to grow at rapid proportions. Meanwhile the Turborangers are still caught in a huge dilemma.<p>

"Turborangers face your doom. You are in my dimension where nobody can hear your cries." said Bloom Bouma with an evil snicker.

What is going to happen next? Find out in the next episode for the conclusion.


	30. Turbo Flower Power

**Chapter 29- Turbo Flower Power**

* * *

><p>Author's note: The plots used in this show are taken from Bioman with the episode of creating exploding flowers, from Goggle V with the melon bombs, Maskman with the flower antidote against evil flowers and a little but of MMPR season two (Zyu 2 footage). I'll probably be getting more Super Sentai and Power Rangers plots to combine for future episodes.<p>

* * *

><p>In the last episode, the Turborangers were trapped in a pocket dimension by the wicked Bloom Bouma. It seems the have nowhere to go.<p>

"You Turborangers think you can stop our operations. Just you wait, you are all in so much trouble." said Bloom Bouma.

Wular soldiers began to appear in the pocket dimension. Red Turbo was hoping there would be some means to escape the dimension like during the time he was caught by Rehda into it. Just then, the ghosts of the three generals appeared.

"Curse you Turboranger." said Rehda "Now I am back to haunt you."

Zimba and Jarmin also appeared, all swearing revenge.

"What the? All our enemies are returning?" said Black Turbo.

Yellow Turbo began firing his arrows only to discover they were all in spectral form.

"What the? They can hit but cannot be hit." said Yellow Turbo.

"We're in major trouble." said Black Turbo "But stay calm, we can get ourselves out of this."

* * *

><p>At the Violent Demon Palace, Ragorn was pleased with the results.<p>

"Emperor Ragorn we have trapped the Turborangers in their worst fears. Apparently the alliance was a success." said Yamimaru.

"Indeed it is Yamimaru. The rest will be up to you." said Kiros.

"What about the melon bombs?" asked Kirika.

"It won't be a matter of time before they grow." said Shizuka.

"Very well done Yamimaru. Did you hear that Zulten? You are nothing more than another slob." said Ragorn.

Zulten was trying to sneak away with his own stupid plan.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Leo Corbett had shown up to give Zeo Ranger V's team a tracking device. Then out of nowhere two more kurokos were revealed to be Ranru and Billy.<p>

"We're leaving the test of this new device in your hands." said Billy "Oh yeah, I couldn't have done it without Ranru."

"Billy, you're as usual the most modest genius yet." said Ranru.

"Okay, we'll do more scouting. I do hope Takeru and Mako will be able to drive out the United Alliance of Evil officers sent here for now." said Leo Corbett.

"Thanks guys." said Zeo Ranger V "Now to rescue the Turborangers."

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Shinken Red and Shinken Pink can be seen fighting with Kiros and Shizuka. After a rather heavy fight, both Shizuka and Kiros were forced to retreat.<p>

"We'll see each other again Shinken Red." said Kiros leaving.

Both Kiros and Shizuka were angry, knowing that the USSPRA was starting to know the divide and conquer tactics. Shinken Red and Shinken Pink powered down.

Leo Corbett, Billy and Ranru showed up.

"Guys so how's everything?" asked Takeru Shiba.

"Well I do hope the gadget is ready for testing. As for everything else, let's leave this era to the heroes now. Let's just call for reinforcements from the future whenever necessary." said Leo Corbett.

"Couldn't agree with you more than that." said Mako.

"I'd be ready to be back if my portal detector doesn't work." said Billy "On the other hand, the teleporters are working pretty well."

"We need to keep it stable though before we end up lost in time." said Ranru.

A giant portal opened similar to that of Decade, taking the scouts back to the Sentai Year 2011.

* * *

><p>Back at the hidden portal, the Turborangers were still struggling to survive but against the specters, they had no power.<p>

"This is madness." said Red Turbo who was beaten by Zimba's apparition.

Jarmin's apparition began whipping it good hurting the others.

"Well Black Turbo, I guess I've taken my revenge." said Jarmin.

Rehda playing his flute, causing the Turborangers to be deafened by the sounds. He played it at ultra high frequency deafening them without end.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed the Turborangers as they were tortured to deaths hoping that the Melon Bombs will soon acquire too much depression that they'll be mature enough for blowing up.

* * *

><p>Zeo Ranger V was doing some scouting to find out the location of the portal. Just as they had found it, they were attacked by more of the deadly lines.<p>

"Not the vines again!" said Pink Ranger I.

"They are powered by depression. I wonder if we can find some way to get rid of them." said Tsubasa.

Unknown to everyone, Zulten had snuck out in an effort to defeat the Turborangers. He was determined to show his worth when he didn't even have it. He finally made an appearance.

_I'll show Yamimaru and Kirika who's better. _said Zulten.

"What the? Another monster? Give me a break!" said Zeo Ranger V.

"Oh you're in for it." said Zulten who began to ram them, hoping he could get some credit. He began firing his slingshot but frequently missed.

"I think I know what to do!" said Zeo Ranger V referring to Zulten "Ah, a very act that should get him into trouble."

Zulten was firing his shots aimlessly which Zeo Ranger V's team took advantage of his carelessness. Just then, he fired to where Bloom Bouma was really hiding disrupting her whole plot to destroy the Turborangers in her pocket dimension freeing the Turborangers.

"Listen we can't kill Bloom Bouma because the Turborangers are still inside him. But they need a power source that great to open the portal." said Zeo Ranger V.

"I think I know what I can do." said Blue Turbo Ranger as he powered down to Justin.

"What? Justin. It's too dangerous." said Zeo Ranger V.

"According to my calculations, my morpher can be used to disrupt Bloom Bouma's mind." said Justin who did some configurations to communicate with the Turborangers.

"I have no other choice. I saw this in my dream." said Justin who was then again, seeing the visions of Kou.

* * *

><p>Inside Bloom Bouma's dimension, the Turborangers realized that they were being attacked psychologically. Just then Justin was able to communicate with them.<p>

"Justin?" said Blue Turbo.

"Listen, you are all under psychological influence. The foes you see are damaging you in the mind. You must concentrate hard." said Justin.

"So this is mostly psychological warfare." said Pink Turbo "We're attacked by our own minds."

"That is, so the monster can continue to gather the gloom it needs to create the bloom of doom it plans." said Black Turbo.

They were fighting against their imaginations being materialized as Bloom Bouma was hit by Zulten's careless aiming.

"Woah! So this is a psychological battle. We're not fighting against real people here." said Red Turbo "Everybody, concentrate. We can do this."

In a mind over matter, Justin threw his morpher which he configured had released a blinding blue light as it was swallowed by Bloom Bouma. A big blue light flashed greatly weakening the monster.

* * *

><p>Finally the Turborangers were released from Bloom Bouma. She was outraged that her plan to destroy the Turborangers didn't work.<p>

"This is unfair! How could I be beaten so soon?" said Bloom Bouma.

"Justin, I can't believe you sacrificed your powers." said Zeo Ranger V.

"This battle is theirs." said Justin.

"Woah! We're out!" said Red Turbo "Thanks Justin."

"Oh this is outrageous!" said Bloom Bouma "Now to attack you all."

Yamimaru and Kirika arrived. They were angry at Zulten's interference had led their close victory to catastrophe.

"You fat blob! I thought I told you not to intervene! Now you've done it!" said Kirika kicking Zulten.

"We still have other things to do." said Yamimaru who teleported out with Kirika, Zulten and Bloom Bouma whose pocket dimension was permanently disabled.

* * *

><p>Back to the heroes, they are at the Search Guard Time Train with Dr. Dazai who was amazed to see their new equipment.<p>

"So you really do come from the future." said Dr. Dazai.

"See I told you." said Tommy "Now we've got to find a way to counter those Melon Bombs and remove the depression vines."

"I think I know the antidote." said Tsubasa "Justin, I think you can go back into the future. Right now, you don't have your powers but you did what you had to do. Find some of the hope flowers. The monster actually is made from doom flowers."

"I get you." said Justin "Oh I'll find my replacement for now."

"And you'll get new powers soon." said Tommy "I'll send a message to headquarters that we're sending you back."

* * *

><p>Justin returned to the Sentai Year 2011 to get some hope flowers. Unfortunately there's only one pot left. Chiharu was still angry at the whole incident. Director Aya had news of what happened.<p>

"Justin… you lost your powers. Do you need the hope flowers as you said? There is only one pot left. It happens to be Chiharu's only surviving flower. Sadly, it is my favorite flower too." said Director Aya.

"I did. I did it so the monster can't use her deadly portal anymore." said Justin.

"That was very brave. But I would hate to think if we lost you in battle considering your age." said Director Aya "But first, we must go to the greenhouse."

* * *

><p>Chiharu was at her greenhouse, still busy fixing the mess and planting new flowers. But the hope flowers were one thing she could not easily let go of.<p>

"Such beautiful flowers." said Chiharu "Fortunately they survived through the ordeal."

Director Aya then came in with Justin.

"Chiharu." said Director Aya "I know this flower means a lot but… we need it to defeat the doom flowers that were used to create a monster in the past."

Chiharu felt very sad about it. After a few moments of thinking, she decided that she would sacrifice her joy for the lives of others.

"Here… take the flowers. Take them to defeat the doom flowers that threaten to turn vegetation into deadly weapons." said Chiharu.

"Thanks." said Director Aya.

_Is there a shadow of doubt still that she could be my daughter? _asked Director Aya noticing there has been much similarity between them.

Souta finally reported.

"Souta, I request you to take over Justin's post. He lost his powers in battle." said Director Aya.

"Yes director." said Souta who carried the pot.

* * *

><p>Back at the Search Guard Time Train, they were surprised to see Souta back. The Turborangers were kind of shocked of a stranger that had facial similarities to Youhei.<p>

"Woah! He kinda looks like me!" said Youhei.

"But he's not you at all." said Riki Honoo.

"Here's the hope flowers. Justin will be resting for now. We'll find out what we can do to regain his powers." said Souta.

"That's what we need. Turborangers, the fate of this flower is in your hands now. Use it wisely, it's the last one." said Tsubasa.

"We need a large amount to get rid of the killer vines." said Dr. Dazai "But where do we get it?"

"In time, the flower can multiply in itself." said Tsubasa "It sounds ridiculous but trust me."

"We'll have to find the melon bombs." said Tommy "Riki, I guess let's split up. Let's divide and conquer."

Both Riki Honoo and Tommy made an agreement to split up and find what's going on.

"The flower's in our hands." said Riki Honoo.

"Use it well then." said Tommy.

* * *

><p>Tommy and his team discovered that there have been vines connecting from one place to another. Worse, people were trapped in those vines.<p>

"What if I hammer out the soil?" said Masumi "I guess that should loosen them out."

"We just can't forcibly pull the bombs. People are in here. If we do, they'll die out." said Tommy "I guess we don't have a choice."

"This is really a desperate situation then." said Masumi.

"Guys it's henshin time!" said Tommy.

Tommy transformed to Zeo Ranger V, Kimberly transformed to Pink Ranger I, Souta into Bouken Blue, Tsubasa into Magi Yellow and Masumi into Bouken Black.

Kiros and Shizuka showed up.

"We're not done yet." said Kiros "We may have been defeated by your friends but you cannot stop the melon bombs from erupting."

"They are now everywhere. As you know, the monster will soon assist Yamimaru and Kirika to do the job. Adios." said Shizuka.

Kiros and Shizuka laughed, leaving them in desperation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Turborangers were now looking for Bloom Bouma. They suddenly ran into her.<p>

"Bloom Bouma, it's time we end this!" said Riki Honoo carrying a pot of the hope flowers.

"What? Oh no!" said Bloom Bouma "It's the flower of hope. Oh I hate to think about it!"

Bloom Bouma tried to blast the hope flowers but to no avail. Some of the energy from the flowers began to weaken her.

"Hey! It's working!" said Haruna.

"Just as Tsubasa said it would." said Shunsuke.

Suddenly the flowers of hope began blooming and multiplying like never before. A shower of the hope pollens began to weaken the monster.

* * *

><p>Back to Zeo Ranger V and his team, they realized that a pot of hope flowers fell into their hands. The bloom was so great.<p>

"Wait. We can use these." said Zeo Ranger V "Let's teleport out."

"Looks like we've gotten more than enough." said Magi Yellow.

* * *

><p>Zeo Ranger V and his team arrived in Dr. Dazai's laboratory who was amazed at the amount of hope flowers that were blooming.<p>

"This is just what we need to spray around. Only if I could find some flying machine that doesn't belong to the Turborangers to spread this around." said Dr. Dazai.

"I can do it." said Bouken Blue who called for the Gou Gou Gyro.

"We'll stay here. I believe the Turborangers can do the job." said Bouken Black.

"Here's what we'll do- we'll show up if the Turborangers ever need help. We can't always afford to intervene in battles." said Zeo Ranger V as he de-morphed back to Tommy.

* * *

><p>Back to the Turborangers, the monster Bloom Bouma was starting to show her resistance.<p>

"You think one pot can stop me? You're terribly wrong!" said Bloom Bouma who blasted the pot.

"Oh no! We failed!" said Blue Turbo.

"Foolish ones. I don't need my pocket dimension to destroy you!" said Bloom Bouma "Now it's time to activate the bomb to destroy the city."

"NO! NO!" said Red Turbo "Stop!" as he saw the flowers being burned.

"Ha ha ha!" said Bloom Bouma "Now it's too late!"

"Your plans to stop us have been stopped." said Yamimaru laughing "When the timer goes off, I'll press this button and the whole city goes… BOOM!"

"Oh, there'll be more than enough melon bombs." said Kirika laughing.

"No! We can't allow it!" said Yellow Turbo as he tried to fire some arrows but to no success, Bloom Bouma dissolved them all in her evil pollen.

But to their surprise, Bouken Blue arrived spraying the flowers everywhere causing Bloom Bouma to be weakened and all her melon bombs destroyed. All the people she had victimized were set freed.

"Hey we've got some miracle after all. Wait- the flower- it's blooming." said Pink Turbo.

"Maybe that's why it's the flower of hope." said Pink Turbo.

"Adios." said Bouken Blue who began to leave.

* * *

><p>Bouken Blue finally left the scene.<p>

"Oh my plans! I still have enough power to destroy you!" said Bloom Bouma.

"They finish them! Wulars!" said Yamimaru.

The Wular soldiers began to show up. The Turborangers began to engage them in battle. It was now time to deal with the monster.

"Stick boomerang!" said Pink Turbo as she prepared her W Stick and threw it at the monster and the weapon returning back to her hand.

Red Turbo did a jump attack stabbing Bloom Bouma with his GT Sword and finally executing a GT Slash attack. The monster received explosions all over.

"It's time to finish it! Turbo Bazooka!" said Red Turbo.

The V Turbo Bazooka appeared and the Turborangers fired it at Bloom Bouma destroying her.

"Curses! Now it's time to crush them!" said Yamimaru as he called for his Dark Spider to enlarge Bloomer Bouma.

* * *

><p>The Turborangers called for the Turbo Machines and formed the Turbo Robo for the battle. They did a lunging punch but the monster was too powerful releasing some of the deadly pollen.<p>

"Let's try the High Speed Sword." suggested Black Turbo.

"Okay High Speed Sword." said Red Turbo.

The High Speed Sword materialized in the hand of Turbo Robo but the sword did no good either.

"I guess we have only one alternative." said Pink Turbo.

"Okay Turbo Rugger launch!" said Red Turbo.

The Rugger Fighter was finally launched transforming into its robot mode the Turbo Rugger.

"Super Shift! Super Turbo Robo!" said the Turborangers.

The Super Turbo Robo was finally formed, towering high above Bloom Bouma.

"Okay now let's blast this bloom of doom for good!" said Red Turbo "Super Mirage Beam!"

At the command of the Super Mirage Beam, Bloom Bouma was finally eradicated for good."

"We did it!" said Red Turbo and the others.

The Super Turbo Robo stood victorious as the battle of the day is done.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tommy and his team are busy replanting some flowers that were destroyed.<p>

"Well Kimberly, I'm glad to be of help." said Tommy.

"Thanks Tommy." said Kimberly.

"By the way, these are for you." said Tommy.

Tommy gave Kimberly some sweet smelling cherry blossom flowers.

"This reminds me of the time I got triggered by inner jealousy and when I overcame it. Thanks a lot." said Kimberly.

"Hey, you're not here for a date." said Souta "We still need to plant the flowers here before we leave."

"That's right." said Masumi who was crushing some rocks to be used for the garden.

* * *

><p>The Turborangers arrived at the scene where the heroes from the future are replanting the destroyed garden. They were getting help from the future<p>

"Thanks for all the help." said Riki Honoo "Oh especially you Tsubasa and Souta."

"We're just glad to be of help." said Souta.

"Well the flowers did help you defeat a powerful monster after all." said Tsubasa "Oh just plant some of them. We've got seeds already."

"Thanks." said Haruna.

"Well Riki, what about giving the pot to Haruna… you know." said Youhei.

"Uh I don't think I can." said Riki Honoo blushing.

"Oh I guess you can't forget about the votes about Haruna being your pair can't you?" said Shunsuke.

"I don't think he can." said Daichi.

Haruna couldn't move either- especially she was having some feeling towards Riki Honoo.

"Oh let's just help them replant the flowers and fix the garden." said Haruna.

"Thanks." said Kimberly.

After an hour or two of work, finally the garden was fixed. Tommy and Kimberly admired their work. Masumi, Souta and Tsubasa took a picture of their worl.

"It's already farewell Riki." said Tommy.

"But before you go, I wish to challenge you to a short match." said Riki Honoo.

Riki Honoo and Tommy can be seen doing some of the moves similar to that of the classic demonstration of Retsu Ichijouji and Den Iga in Sharivan. Both of them gave a respectful bow.

"I salute your strength Tommy-san." said Riki Honoo.

"Me too Riki-san." said Tommy.

* * *

><p>The heroes finally returned to the New Skybase in the Sentai Year 2011. Justin felt sad about losing his powers. Tommy approached him.<p>

"Justin… don't be sad. In fact, I have already discussed one thing- you can have one of my five forms as your new form." said Tommy.

"Really?" asked Justin.

"Did you mention of that boy? The boy with the tiger mark? Being the first child ranger in our world, you get to be his counterpart. I guess that's the meaning of the vision that you have too." said Tommy.

Zordon entered the room and said, "Well then, I guess I can do so. Tommy, you two come with me now. It'll take some time before Justin becomes the new White Ranger. By the way, I did keep getting a visit from a kid in my dream, from some past era. I wonder who he is but he was certainly telling me he was waiting for Justin."

"I guess now we now what's going to happen next." said Tommy.

* * *

><p>Justin was finally resting for a power transfer process. He was now receiving the same vision again from Kou.<p>

"Justin, you will be my counterpart soon." said Kou.

"Really? But I'm past ten already." said Justin.

"Justin see you soon." said Kou.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was upset about the failures of Kiros and Shizuka.<p>

"I guess I may think about demoting you both. I wanted you to defeat the heroes but you can't. Also, I might have to do capturing Kimberly and collecting her myself." said Radiguet.

Radiguet released some lightning to punish them both. He was now pleased for awhile.

"Well, while you are both in pain, think of other plans to help me succeed." said Radiguet.

Radiguet then poured some wine into his glass.

_Kimberly, you will be mine whether you like it or not. Love is a disgusting trait, all it matters is I will get you for myself and so will every other gorgeous woman I can see. _said Radiguet who found himself in a series of contradictions with Kimberly as he was so enamored by her beauty and tenacity.

He was preparing for another sinister plan to attack her when she was at her most vulnerable. But he wanted to play around with her and observe her a little bit more.

* * *

><p>Later at the New Skybase' greenhouse area, Chiharu was glad with the fact that hope flowers were back. She was happy to start replanting everything. She was with Tori and Yousuke Shiina who were bringing some garden soil.<p>

"Thanks Yousuke, Tori." said Chiharu.

"Don't mention it." said Yousuke Shiina "Oh Tori, since the flower gardens need some repair, what about let's go down to the park instead? I've secured permission we can go."

"Sure Yousuke. That'd be fun to see flowers at the park." said Tori as they both walked away for a short while.

Chiharu was with Sakura, Kimberly and Jasmine who were in charge of bringing plants for the punishment of Sosuke and Ban.

"So this is why it's a flower of hope as it blooms and it was the last one that I sacrificed. Oh, I wonder if Hoji is truly interested in me or is it because I just look like his ex-girlfriend Teresa?" said Chiharu in doubt as she was also in doubt that Director Aya could be her mother seeing there's some things in common with them.

"I think he really likes you Chiharu." said Sakura with a smile.

"Oh why not try planting jasmine flowers too?" said Jasmine "Or some cherry blossoms."

_Sakura I wonder when can it get into your head that Cole really likes you… _said Jasmine in her mind.

"What's the matter Jasmine?" asked Sakura who was looking at Jasmine spacing out.

"Nothing…" said Jasmine with a goofy expression in her face.

_Well I can tell she's up to trying to push Cole to me again- that expression has been there! _said Sakura in her mind who was still thinking about her true feelings as she was stuck in between two lovers.

Kimberly was on the other hand, pretty disturbed about why Radiguet wanted her alive.

_Could it be that I'm being targeted to be the new queen of the United Alliance of Evil? Give me a break! I won't agree to be a bride of that lascivious monster! _said Kimberly who was admiring some of the flowers Tommy gave her.

* * *

><p>Chiharu was starting to remember the incidents which caused her another headache. A flashback can be seen of a younger Aya and her husband with their daughter. A ship was drowning and as a young girl, she nearly died until she was rescued by a much younger Doggie Kruger.<p>

She saw herself awake with the Special Police Dekaranger who began to train her as one of their own. She had no memories as they were erased, but now they are starting to surface.

_Should I really tell Director Aya that I am her daughter? _asked Chiharu to herself _No, maybe I'm just suffering from visions of my own past. It may not be true._

But unknown to her, Ban was tasked to help her remember the past if it can be done. He was going to be responsible to bring her back.

* * *

><p>Sosuke and Ban were shifted from the rock piles to gardening duty. They were fixing the garden they broke. Their detention time was cut short though so they would be out in a matter of a week.<p>

"It does pay off to take responsibilities for our fault." said Sosuke.

"It does Ban. Let's be careful not to be too careless next time." said Ban.

"Oh yeah, it was pretty worth it that our detention has been cut short." said Sosuke "Let's be more careful with racing shall we?"

"Sure." said Ban.

The scene ends with them still working at the gardens.


	31. Hoji's Double Dilemma

**Chapter 30- Hoji's Double Dilemma**

* * *

><p>Author's note: This episode is intended to be a fleshing out of my original character Chiharu who happens to look like Teresa, Hoji's ex-girlfriend who also appears here. The events from "Not Exactly Samurai" and the two Turboranger episodes had a little bit of her so maybe it'd be best to wrap her up a little bit before the Fiveman episode comes in. In here, I am inspired by "Blues of the Broken Heart" in "Super Sentai vs. Super Sentai Another" by Neo Juste Belmont especially with a few people in my team up for the episode. Also Teresa's final fate is left for the audience to decide whether or not she gets better or she doesn't. Also the whole plot of Aya having a missing daughter is taken from Gatchaman F's Sylvie Pandora, although in the drafts, I intended her to be a part of the United Alliance of Evil as Radiguet's officer in the place of Maria before Shizuka became the new Maria.<p>

**Updated on: January 14, 2012**

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, they were still designing some time travel plots which were not yet done. Abrella then had rediscovered from the archives the very broken heart of Hoji may be the key to a strike against the United Super Sentai and Power Rangers Alliance. Trakeena and Kiros entered the room where Abrella was.<p>

"Abrella, I think you can take advantage of the situation you have found." said Trakeena "Wait who is this guy you have brought? You're bringing in an intruder to the fortress."

"Yeah you're going against the orders of the leader." said Kiros who held his sickle.

A Mikean with blue skin was there. His name was Nick but men call him Revenger.

"Relax guys. He's on our side. He's called Nick but you can call him Revenger as he denounced his name ever since his best friend Clord died. Allow me to demonstrate his power." said Abrella.

In an instant both Kiros and Trakeena were clouded by their desires for revenge. Trakeena saw her defeat in the last episode of Lost Galaxy as well as her defeat in the Lost Galaxy-Lightspeed Rescue team up. Kiros began seeing both Takerus and wanting to kill them both together. Revenger stopped his process after a minute and removed the strings from them.

"That's my power." said Revenger with a crooked smile.

"What a power." said Trakeena "Once he succeeds in your plan, he'll definitely work on the others. If any more of the Lost Galaxy Rangers show up, I'll slaughter them myself."

"And as for me, Takeru Shiba's head." said Kiros "One Takeru stood in the way of what I want, now another Takeru is standing in the way of what I want now."

"If you don't mind, I will take you to our leader." said Abrella "Radiguet himself will love the plan I prepared for so long."

* * *

><p>He then found the solution and brought it to Radiguet.<p>

"Sire Abrella has a plan devised so perfectly. But since I don't know much of the Dekarangers as much as I don't know much of the Super Sentai, he'll be better to discuss this." said Trakeena.

"I don't think Hoji truly loves Chiharu." said Abrella.

"So what does that have to do with us? What does that have to do with success? What gives with just that new girl?" said Radiguet "Who cares about a new SPD member? She's not even a ranger. Besides, I am still anxious to find out what the others have planned for the Fivemen and they haven't cooked up a plan yet much to my anger. Abrella, don't waste my time and maybe you can help them out."

"I have found this Alienizer guilty of manipulating the feelings of others. He is called the Revenger." said Abrella.

"That's my specialty." said the Revenger "I used to be called Nick but not anymore. I worked with Clord and he was deleted. I would like to take my part. I can trigger the feelings of vengeance in anybody."

"Then what does that have to do with Chiharu?" said Radiguet about to blow his fuse, leaving both the Questers Gai and Rei frightened.

_I wonder what he'll do next. _said Gai.

_Times like these make me think we shouldn't even dream of overthrowing him. _said Rei.

"As you know, Chiharu bears resemblance to his ex-girlfriend the Mikean woman Teresa whose brother he killed out of duty. And I have confirmed it, she is Director Aya Odagir's daughter as well. It would be like killing three or more birds with one stone." said Abrella.

"It will be delightful if her hidden feelings for revenge will surface." said Abrella "Although I have to admit, there are many differences in her mannerisms from her lookalike here on Earth, Chiharu like Chiharu is a healthier, livelier woman while she is forced to undergo medication for her sickness… as of right now, she still is alive."

"Well then, what are your plans Abrella? I do hope you're aware of how much I hate failure." said Radiguet who began blasting out cardboard cutouts of the Dekarangers that came out.

"Oh indeed sire." said Abrella "It will go as planned. Kiros may prove himself here."

"Very sadistic, depraved. I love it." said Radiguet "Now just do it. I will savor the sweet smell of revenge against the Dekarangers and how clouded judgment kills."

* * *

><p>At the Special Police Dekaranger trial court, Hoji was seen seeing the final decision against Commander Ichijou. The Power Rangers Samurai team are seen in their best looking attires as they had rigorously proven the abuses done against them.<p>

"Well Ichijou, the court has decided for your multiple cases of pirating secrets from Search Guard Successor, Special Police Dekaranger, the Shiba household's modikara, the Ninja Academy's secrets and the Dino Curry House as well as your mistreatment of troops to the point they get injured beyond repair- you will be spending the rest of your life in the rock piles pounding them with a small hammer. It will be 240 years of prison work for you with Sgt. Buntar." said the judge who came from the planet Horus.

"No! No!" said Ichijou as he was dragged away by the guards to be deported into space.

"It will be a long time for him and he would not live to see freedom." said Doggie.

"I agree Boss." said Hoji "Besides, I would hate to think what could have happened if the Samurai Rangers were killed by his brutality. They're not exactly samurai… but to treat them like that is cruelty and if they died, it's unpardonable. In fact, he attempted to kill them on field duty."

"I guess you guys won your case." said Deputy Commander Gai Yuuki "However I do fear it may be some time before you will get to fight again. But as of now, you can always help us in some other way."

_These real samurai are cool. Oh yeah, I'd probably spar with Takeru some time. _said Jayden.

* * *

><p>Hoji finally had in his hands, the birth certificate of his new love interest Chiharu. He was really shocked to know she was in fact, the presumed dead daughter of Director Aya. He had done some DNA tests which had proven his theory positive.<p>

_Chiharu, it's time I break the news to your mother that you're her missing daughter and all. _said Hoji.

He was seen trying to treat Director Aya extra nicely as he was getting really interested with Chiharu. He was seen trying to get some of her favorite flowers.

_I'm sure Teresa's doing fine wherever she is here on Earth or in the afterlife. _said Hoji.

He was moving on without her but can't help but think that his new love interest looked like her although they did differ some way in personality that he could see Chiharu as a totally different person.

However there was one dark secret in his past that was about to return… and that was his first girlfriend Teresa.

* * *

><p>Teresa was inside the nunnery, still doing her daily routine of prayer, chanting and offering incense. She could not even dare go near Hoji who seldom appeared to the graveyard to offer incense for those who died in battle. But she was still in her routine of prayer in the morning with her prayer beads. But for her, life must move on. Everybody has learned to accept her from where she is.<p>

Unknown to her, Abrella was watching her back with Revenger who decided to take over her.

_Perfect, we can use her to fulfill our schemes. _said Abrella.

* * *

><p>Teresa was suddenly faced by Abrella and Revenger, who were disguised as human visitors in the monastery.<p>

"Oh you must be Sister Teresa. We did hear of your songs in the past. We happen to be fans." said Abrella.

"Oh sorry, I don't sing for the public anymore." said Teresa "I live a more serene life now. I just want to move on. If you want me to sing then why not if it can give gladness."

"Not in our watch." said Abrella snickering as he revealed himself as well as Revenger.

"What the? Abrella? Nick?" said Teresa.

"Don't call me Nick anymore. Call me Revenger. I was there to help your brother Clord get the cure for you." said Revenger "But right now, you're what we need."

"I don't you to harm him. Please back off. Even if he did something that hurt me but it's wrong. In fact my brother deserved it!" said Teresa.

"We won't harm him, on the other hand you will." said Revenger as he forcibly induced vengeance-inducing waves into Teresa's mind.

"This will be fun to watch." said Abrella snickering "Now she has her hidden feelings of revenge against Hoji."

Just then another nun tried to stop them but Abrella blasted her out into ashes.

"Sorry sister, no witnesses." said Abrella.

Teresa was now under their control, all part of a scheme to create an emotion wave.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, a CD was playing. Kimberly was listening to the song Teresa once sang.<p>

_This is a very nice song. I wonder who sang this… _said Kimberly who was trying to learn the song herself.

However Hoji who happened to be passing by for a minute, turned the radio off much to Kimberly's chagrin. He was unusually rude.

"Hoji what's the matter with you?" asked Kimberly angrily.

But Hoji was not himself, he just didn't even explain his actions. He just walked away like as if he didn't notice Kimberly was fuming at him.

_It's not like Hoji to be that rude. What's his problem? It's not like him to treat people like trash- he's so far one of the best officers I've met. _said Kimberly sighing and pouting over the issue.

She got her i-Pod and decided to listen to the song.

_It's such a nice song, why is he so angry that that song? _said Kimberly fuming.

* * *

><p>Hoji was still disturbed at the song as it brought back his sad memories of his ex-girlfriend Teresa. Chiharu tried to cheer him up but only to see a cold expression.<p>

"Hi Hoji. Thanks for helping be reunite with my mother who I thought had also perished." said Chiharu smiling.

But Hoji just walked past her. He was reminded of his first love after many years of trying to let go. In fact, when he first saw Chiharu, he wasn't' so sure if he could ever love again.

_What gives? _said Chiharu to herself as she was worried about whether or not Hoji truly loves her or just because she bore resemblance to Teresa.

_I guess he must still be thinking of that Mikean girl? What if he still loves her? What if my resemblance to her is just bringing him pain? Then I will steer clear out of the way. _said Chiharu to herself.

She had just a happy reunion with her mother an hour ago, now Hoji has ruined her mood. However in her mind she also had her very memory of the days she was at the Special Police Dekaranger.

* * *

><p>A flashback can be seen of the younger Chiharu who was separated from her mother, Aya-Tanaka who resumed to carrying her maiden name. She was seen as an amnesiac and she was with Marika when they were little but she was an amnesiac.<p>

A scene can be seen where the Special Police Dekaranger had known of her identity after she was raised for a couple of years.

"She may not be good for a Dekaranger but, she will certainly be good to help with us in the scientific studies." said Numa-O of the Planet Horus.

"She is from Earth no doubt." said Doggie "Her unstable mind has made her forget even Jasmine who hang by her in the good times and the bad."

"I see." said Numa-O "I believe that the Skybase Commander is her mother but, I do not know how we can approach her right now."

Chiharu can be seen in the laboratories, helping Swan out. In fact, she had remained quite hidden from everybody until she surfaced a few years after the demise of Clord and the celibate vow of Teresa. Jasmine hid her identity for so long.

* * *

><p><em>Oh that Hoji. Maybe I'm not going to accept his proposal after all! <em>said Chiharu who then realized that she had a list of groceries to do.

Hoji was still troubled at his memories coming back. He wasn't so sure whether or not he could love again.

_Why of all people I would once again fall for, why did she have to look like my old lover? _said Hoji.

* * *

><p>It was then time for patrol duty in the present. Takeru Shiba, Kimberly, Hoji, Masumi and Jasminewere on duty. Kimberly just didn't feel like working with Hoji for being so unexpectedly rude.<p>

_Maybe he's just pretending to be a nice guy. I say that song was so nice and oh… my mood is so ruined. _said Kimberly with a pout on her lips.

"Kimberly what's wrong?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh nothing. I just had a bad day, that's all." said Kimberly as she tried to keep her feelings to herself as she was upset about Hoji's sudden rudeness to her.

"Thanks." said Jasmine.

_At least it's not Radiguet forcing me to be his. However Hoji's being unusually rude I'm starting to suspect he couldn't be the real Hoji. _said Kimberly who had her secret fear of him as she seldom had nightmares about him capturing her.

* * *

><p>Just as they were patrolling, they found a familiar figure to Hoji that he never saw in years.<p>

"Ter… e… sa?" said Hoji.

"You know her." said Kimberly who began to think what if the song she played was sang by Teresa.

"That girl looks like Chiharu. Did Chiharu suddenly give up on us?" said Jasmine skeptically.

"It's not Chiharu… she may look like her but she's somebody else. I have some issues to fix with her." said Hoji.

As professional as he was, Hoji however felt himself in a crackdown. He decided to approach her and settle the whole issue of the past once and for all.

"Teresa…" said Hoji "I can't believe you're still alive. How did you stay alive despite that illness?"

What Hoji did not know is that it was a slow disease that may still be cured.

But Teresa now under the influence of the Revenger said in a cold voice "Hoji, you killed my brother. How dare you!"

Teresa began releasing powers like never before. She was given the powers of a Vyram. She fired at Hoji. Unknown to everyone, the Revenger was controlling her like a puppet from somewhere. Abrella had sent Kiros to help him to do the job.

"What the?" said Kimberly "This is terrible. Who's that woman?"

"I think she's under mind control." said Jasmine"I'll have to take some shots of this. Maybe we know what's going on."

* * *

><p>Just then Kiros showed up.<p>

"You again? Give me a break Kiros." said Takeru Shiba who fought him the other mission "I'm not the Takeru you want to kill. I'm not Red Mask."

"But you stand in the way of one thing better than Iyal the underground princess- that is Mako Shiraishi." said Kiros who was now starting to cross his blade against Takeru Shiba's sword.

"To be honest, you treat women like they're just things but they're not. How dare you call Mako a thing?" said Takeru Shiba who transformed into Shinken Red out of rage.

"This gets exciting all the more. There's really no such thing as love, only conquest and that's the reason why I wanted Iyal- it was conquest like precious pearls and jewels! Takeru you are about to learn that fact the hard way. As you know, that girl Teresa is right now on our side because Hoji murdered her brother in cold blood as revealed by Abrella, one of our insider agents.." said Kiros.

"That can't be true. He's not a murderer." said Takeru Shiba in a rather angry voice.

"Sadly he was. He broke his oath to protect life. Maybe it's time he joins the United Alliance of Evil and help us conquer the universe." said Kiros.

Kimberly and Jasmine joined in. The two girls simultaneously morphed into Pink Ranger I and Yellow Space Ranger to beat the Anaroids. Masumi and Hoji transformed into Bouken Black and Deka Blue respectively.

However Teresa was now turning ghastly shouting out Hoji's name saying, "You murdered my brother in cold blood and for that you will die for that crime. You're a corrupt cop. You all will die."

"Teresa! Remember me? Teresa! You were being brainwashed." shouted out Deka Blue but he was being battered up by energy rays.

"Ah yes. You are about to face the true power of guilt Hoji." said Kiros laughing at the fact that Revenger was just hiding somewhere.

"I don't think we can hold much longer!" said Shinken Red who then drew the character "escape" enabling them to retreat.

* * *

><p>"Those fools will be back." said Kiros.<p>

Revenger then appeared from his invisibility. Teresa was once again rendered unconscious.

"The plan will soon bear fruit." said Revenger "I'd love to see them suffer. Radiguet is impressed with the show. He might even give you a raise on your next payroll."

"That it will plus I get to have Mako for my prize." said Kiros smirking "On the other hand Revenger, make sure you don't hurt Kimberly. She's to be returned to the emperor unharmed."

"I understand but I wonder why Radiguet would want her so badly?" said Revenger.

"It's because she's that hot but she's not my type though. She's not much of a tough girl like that Mako who makes conquests pursuable. On the other hand, let's prepare for our next plan." said Kiros.

* * *

><p>Back at the New Skybase, the other heroes had confirmed that there hasn't been any new United Alliance of Evil confirmed. Chiharu was worried to see Hoji in his shape.<p>

"Teresa… Teresa… no." said Hoji who was calling Chiharu by mistake due to their resemblance in terms of appearance.

"No I am Chiharu. I am not your former lover Teresa." said Chiharu who then slapped him back and forth, hoping to wake him up.

"Oh sorry Chiharu." said Hoji as he snapped back to his senses.

"Hoji, you're back to reality." said Chiharu.

"Thanks Chiharu." said Hoji "I guess my past memories are not so gone after all."

"I guess it's time to fix the matter privately." said Director Aya "Mission force, I think it would best you take time to fix the matter on your own."

"I will try to help them mother." said Chiharu.

"Well said. I am just said I missed out a lot of years from you." said Director Aya "But you reminded me of your father too, a counselor at best. And I am proud of the fact that you did all you can to help the Special Police Dekaranger even if you're not a Dekaranger."

"Thanks mother." said Chiharu smiling.

* * *

><p>Inside a private room in the New Skybase, Hoji was finally in one place. Chiharu was there to see through the session as she was encouraged by her mother.<p>

"So Hoji, you knew her from the past?" asked Kimberly.

"I did. It's a long story." said Hoji in English then succeeded by the Japanese statement "Sorry I can't tell you guys."

"You'll have to tell us if we expect to win this mission. We can't assess the situation. Even if there are records, it's best we hear it from you because you're after all, the number one shot of the Dekarangers." said Takeru Shiba.

"Okay, let me start. It all started when I met this Mikean girl, despite her being from another race, I fell for her. However she became sickly from a terminal disease that I thought had killed her after all these years. Her brother Clord was driven insane in trying to find a cure to the point he would start killing people namely young girls to find the cure. Although he had good motives, I had no choice but to delete him. He was killing people. In the end, she gave her life to celibacy trying to forget about me where I assumed she had died but I was so wrong. For some reason, she survived- I guess a cure was found but she chose not to get out of the monastery." said Hoji.

_That's terrible. _said Kimberly.

"Well did you try to patch up your relationship?" asked Chiharu.

"No I didn't but I didn't accept my promotion to Tokkyou status in the Dekaranger force with all that pain in me about her. I wanted to forget her all those years but I felt like everything's returning. To be honest, I no longer have the intention of patching it up but I want to settle the whole issue once and for all so she and I can move on.." said Hoji.

"Now I see why you were suddenly so rude." said Kimberly who had a tear in her eye.

"Sorry for that incident of being rude to you Kimberly." said Hoji as he spoke in English.

"You're forgiven." said Kimberly in English.

"That kind of reminds me of what Deputy Commander Gai told me of Ryu's girlfriend too." said Masumi.

"So you chose law in the end yet you refused your gold badge. How sad. However I was able to use Ranru's trick of using a camera in battle. This is beginner's luck though." said Jasmine.

Hoji then saw something interesting of the picture. It was as if there were some strings revealed that could not be seen by the naked eye but he was not surprised.

"I think it's an old Alienizer trick that hasn't been used too often. Jasmine your wits have made you a valuable asset to SPD especially you learning photography as a sideline hobby." said Hoji.

"I think I do have a plan that could work." said Chiharu with a scheming look on her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kiros and Abrella were discussing their final strategies in combat. Trakeena was impressed with the results and so was Radiguet.<p>

"I bet there are plenty more among the heroes with that kind of issue out there." said Kiros.

"Not as tragic as Hoji." said Abrella "Time will come when Hoji will end her life and it'd be a guilt ridden trap. When that happens, I guess his love interest Chiharu will reject him and we can use that too against him. He'll be totally pissed at himself."

"How tragic indeed." said Trakeena who was then about to let out some wine to drink with Abrella and Kiros.

"It's too early to celebrate!" said Radiguet firing an energy bolt at the bottle of wine splashing Trakeena, Kiros and Abrella.

"Sire." said Trakeena.

"I don't care if you did your primary mission, a mission is not over until it's accomplished. A plan is never done until the goal is reached. Search for another strategy to reach the goal. But I do love your mission- it's very sadistic." said Radiguet sneering.

"Yes sire." said Trakeena who had feelings of anger inside from the incident.

"You don't have to worry this is a fool proof plan. Ah-choo!" said Kiros who had a sudden allergy reaction.

"Must be Mako backbiting you right now." said Trakeena.

"Never mind that, it's time to send Revenger to the city again." said Kiros "A symphony well composed isn't it Abrella?"

"Yes indeed Kiros." said Abrella "Now she's out there."

_Fool proof? I think these idiots will blow it again! I might start intervening with missions soon. Taking over Europe was easy because there are no Sentai heroes but with them, I hate to think how hard conquest is with them! _said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>At the city area, the Revenger was carrying his plan out again while using Teresa's body as his plan. Takeru Shiba and his team were alerted of the whole attack.<p>

"I guess it's time to go." said Takeru Shiba "But as agreed, Hoji must face Teresa first. We beat the monster when he gets the score done."

"Thanks." said Hoji.

"I'd like to say a few words Hoji, just fight with all your strength." said Masumi "I believe you can settle this issue once and for all."

"Thanks for the encouragement Masumi." said Hoji.

Kimberly gave a warm smile for approval.

"Hoji, good luck." said Chiharu "Just settle things with her once and for all maybe, I won't remind you of her even if we look alike. Just think of me resembling my mother."

"Thanks Chiharu." said Hoji.

"Then let's go." said Takeru Shiba to his team.

* * *

><p>Now Takeru Shiba's team went to the city. They were standing by while beating up any Anaroids that Abrella had unleashed. But none of the field commanders were there.<p>

"Hoji, we know you can free Teresa without killing her." said Kimberly.

Just then Teresa showed up, still controlled by the Revenger.

"Hoji! Now you'll pay for the unjust murder of my brother." said Teresa.

"Teresa, listen to me. Your brother was guilty of taking away human life from young girls." said Teresa.

"Liar. I know everything." said Teresa.

"Teresa, you're not making any sense! You are lied to. In fact, I believe you're being manipulated. Your brother was a murderer. I had no choice." said Hoji.

Teresa's inner sense of reality awakened for a while. A voice can be heard, it was Teresa's natural voice.

"Hoji… help me. Hoji…" said Teresa "I know you had to do what you had to do."

The other heroes who were on standby mode.

"Did we reverse her?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm afraid not." said Jasmine "If my hypothesis is right, the enemy is just hidden."

* * *

><p>Back to Hoji, he sensed that there was somebody walking by hearing the footsteps.<p>

_What if Jasmine's hypothesis were true. What if there's an invisible force here? _said Hoji who drew his rifle.

In a quick shot while Teresa was still numb, Hoji fired his rifle fast not taking any chances revealing Revenger in the process.

"What the? I'm revealed." said Revenger.

"That's right." said Hoji "Plus I didn't have to enter SWAT Mode to find you. My friends taught me new tricks."

Teresa then was freed from her trance, for now.

"Even if you revealed me, you can't prevent the fact I still have Teresa under my control." said Revenger.

Revenger began activating the hatred cycle again but he was a visible puppet player.

"Emergency!" said Hoji as he transformed into Deka Blue "Now let's finish this Revenger."

Deka Blue went into SWAT Mode and fired his rifle at Revenger faster than anything, learning from his mistake with Clord. Revenger was hit that hard he could no longer control Teresa.

"I will definitely avenge you Clord." said Revenger.

Teresa finally got released from her mind control.

"Hoji…" said Teresa.

"Teresa, get out of here quick. Leave this battle to us!" said Deka Blue in SWAT Mode.

Teresa ran away as ordered. She never met Hoji face to face after all those years.

Deka Blue then drew his badge requesting to judge Revenger. The court had deemed Revenger guilty for several cases of cold blooded killing based on personal vendetta.

"GUILTY!" said Deka Blue "Guys, he's affirmed for deletion. Takeru I'll give you the honors to be with me now."

The other rangers came in doing their morphing sequences together. Shinken Red, Pink Ranger I, Yellow Space Ranger and Bouken Black came in and did their pose and did their role call.

"I guess we can team up!" said Shinken Red as he went into Super Shinken Red mode drawing his Mougyou Bazooka and the others came by his side to lend their power.

"Now the issue's no longer personal. Now it's professional." said Deka Blue in English.

"Now let's finish him off!" said Shinken Red.

The five heroes grouped together and combined their powers into the Mougyu Bazooka killing the evil Revenger.

"Perfectly done." said Deka Blue in English.

* * *

><p>In a flash, Revenger managed to enlarge as intended by Abrella. Revenger had a built in Dimensional Bug to allow him to enlarge if he was ever defeated.<p>

"Well we don't have any giant robot combination in particular." said Deka Blue.

"Yeah right." said Shinken Red.

Just then the Dekawings arrived on time.

"Partner I'm here!" said Deka Red as the other Dekarangers were with the Dekawingers.

Deka Blue and Deka Yellow jumped into their Dekawingers and the Dekawing Robo was formed.

"Let's finish this quick!" said Deka Blue.

"Right on." said Deka Yellow "It's time to let this emotionally evil man die!"

The Dekawing Robo lifted Revenger into space and did the finishing move, finishing Revenger for good.

"Got you!" said Deka Blue in English.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was frustrated at the failed plan.<p>

"You should have been there to supervise the mission. It's not even fool proof at all." said Radiguet who fired energy bolts at Abrella and Kiros who were frightened to death "But I did enjoy the show until we had a bad ending!"

* * *

><p>Hoji and his friends were visiting Teresa who was in the hospital, trying to recover from her mental stress. Chiharu was brought with her. The other Dekarangers were with them too.<p>

"Thanks for backing us up." said Hoji.

"Anytime partner." said Ban.

"I'm not your partner… oh wait I am!" said Hoji laughing.

"Sure thing." said Ban.

"See you later. I still have to settle things with Teresa." said Hoji.

"I can't thank you guys enough for freeing me from Nick's influence." said Teresa "I know it was tough for you Hoji to delete my brother that's why I had no choice but to leave you so you can ease the pain. And also, it was only proper to delete Nick because of his several homicide cases."

"So do you plan to go back to your home planet soon Teresa?" asked Hoji.

"That I might do and maybe I'll give up the monastery to further forget the pain." said Teresa "Oh I can't believe you found yourself another woman who kind of looks like me- quite surprising. However I could soon fall away from this disease I was fighting for seven years."

"So you're his ex-girlfriend Teresa." said Chiharu "I was surprised when I first saw your photo. Teresa, I think you can start reaching out to more people before your disease will end your life."

"Just take care of Hoji. I'm glad you exist to be there with him." said Teresa embracing Chiharu.

"Well Hoji, I guess your past is settled." said Kimberly.

The doctor then came in to check on Teresa.

"Teresa, we have to check you up further." said the doctor "I wish you can all leave now."

* * *

><p>Finally Hoji and his friends got out of the room.<p>

_Teresa, the past is settled. However I still feel bad about the fact that your working conditions have caused you to become sickly. Whatever your choice is Teresa, just get well. Thanks for giving me for blessing Chiharu to move on with me. _said Hoji.

Chiharu did a playful gesture of calling Hoji's attention to snap him back to reality. She did a funny smile at him.

"Earth to Hoji, you're not in space." said Chiharu.

"Oh… did I snap out? Sorry Chiharu!" said Hoji.

"Hoji, I guess it'd be best we hurry back. Genta and Antonio have prepared just for us their special seafood paella." said Chiharu "Your past is settled with your ex-girlfriend, let's go now."

"That reminds me, I've got to help them prepared." said Takeru Shiba who then teleported away in a hurry using modikara.

Chiharu and Hoji can be seen in a loving gaze as an ending scene.


	32. The Teacher Family Sentai

**Chapter 31- The Teacher Family Sentai**

At the men's bathroom, the heroes were given permission to relax on the hot tub and inside it are Cole, Jayden, Takeru Shiba, Shirogane, Tommy Oliver, Yousuke Shiina, Leo, Gou, Retsu, Hoji, Satoru and Inou Masumi. Gou and Retsu had just returned from their training sessions with their fellow Gekirangers. Compared to a women's tub, they just sat down and relax.

_I'll just try to hang out with these guys. _said Cole who was stressed out from all the events that have been going on. Aka Red was pushing him beyond his limits as of late so they can reach greater power.

Unknown to them, Houka had snuck into the shower rooms for mischief.

"What's the matter Yousuke?" asked Jayden skeptically "Do you feel something?"

"I feel like, somebody has entered in this forbidden area for non-bathers from our crew." said Yousuke Shiina.

"I'm no samurai but I feel somebody's in this base." said Jayden "Takeru what about you?"

"I do feel it. It's like somebody invisible entered the room." said Takeru Shiba.

And just as they suspected, Houka was invisible when Cole sensed her as well. He rose up revealing his top.

_Oh… wow. _said Houka.

"Wait! There she is!" said Cole who splashed some warm water to reveal Houka has infiltrated the shower area.

"I knew my senses weren't dulled!" said Jayden "Now it's time to get her!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kai Ozu, Agri, Moune, Cassie and Joe Gibken were selected for the Fiveman mission.<p>

"Our battles will be getting rougher by the hour. I'm afraid that even Infershia's Meemy can return a third time too." said Kai Ozu.

"I say, it's more of by the minute or by the second." said Joe Gibken "Besides, I hate to recall the events of the great Legend War across time and space. It nearly shattered all reality and forced us to fight between time and space- traveling to different eras until my team managed to finish the battle outside of Earth and restore the timeline properly."

"But I'd like to meet the first sibling Sentai." said Kai Ozu "They would be an interesting meet. I would hate to think what plans the United Alliance of Evil has for them."

"Speaking of United Alliance of Evil, this second incarnation is really more despicable than the last. Hate to think of it that Trakeena's with them too." said Cassie "I just use some music to calm down my nerves before battle."

"And so do many Super Sentai teams." said Kai Ozu.

"Then I might as well hang out with them." said Cassie "I have to admit that Adam Park was right about the Boukengers. Oh, and Ranru's a pretty nice girl too. I wonder if there are any more of our friends who'll be dropping by."

"I wonder how the first black and yellow twins are in person?" said Moune.

"We'll sound find out sister." said Agri.

Antonio and Genta passed by bringing some breakfast.

"I hope you enjoy our breakfast." said Antonio "It's seafood rice from Espanya. With Genta, it's 50x more golden baby!"

"We took lots of time to catch the best ingredients. Too bad we lost our jellyfish the other day." said Genta "The United Alliance of Evil stole it for some reason."

_I wonder if the UAOE managed to steal that jellyfish? What would they want with it? _said Joe Gibken wondering.

* * *

><p>Just then the detention alarm sounded as Houka caused a mischief incident.<p>

"What gives? What's going on?" said Joe Gibken.

"Looks like somebody's broken the base laws again!" said Agri "And it's from the male shower rooms. I wonder who's that perverse? Oh…"

"Maybe it's Houka. I remembered how much she's man crazy but now she's gone too far!" said Kai Ozu.

"No doubt about that!" said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Houka was being chased out of the shower rooms by the boys who wrapped their waists in towels. They were all chasing her as she used her camera on them all.<p>

"Hey come back here!" said Hoji "You're under arrest for violation of privacy."

"You can't catch me! Bleh!" said Houka Oku.

Houka tried to run as fast as she could, "Try to catch me if you can!"

"She's a pain in the neck!" said Takeru Shiba.

* * *

><p>As Houka tried to escape, she was blocked by Sakura and Jasmine.<p>

"Stop it right there Houka." said Sakura.

"What the? I'm cornered." said Houka.

"That you are." said Cole who blocked her and held her.

"Thanks for holding her Cole. It's over Houka, you're under arrest for detention." said Jasmine who prepared her cuffs.

Jasmine fastened the cuffs quickly on Houka.

"It's time to take you to the detention office Houka. Forget about our being friends during our last mission together." said Jasmine angrily.

"NOOOO!" screamed Houka in anguish.

"That's where you are heading Houka." said Sakura angrily "You should be punished for what you did. Spike got his punishment before and it's your turn now."

The boys were realizing that they all got a tower slippage simultaneously causing Sakura to scream so loud. She happened to be kind of close to Cole as well.

_Oh dear, not again. _said Sakura shocked.

"OOPS!" said the men in the room simultaneously.

"AAAAHHH!" said Sakura who began to throw stuff by accident and realized she hit everybody and Cole being the hardest since he was at close distance.

"Oh boy what a woman." said Satoru.

"EEKS!" said Sakura as she realized that she's hit everyone.

"OUCH!" said the men.

"Sorry." said Sakura to everybody but turning away.

She picked up Cole' towel and handed it over to him.

"Here Cole, sorry for hitting you." said Sakura.

"Thanks." said Cole.

She then got out of the locker room pretty messed up and confused beyond expectation.

_What an incident. All those men are sure victims. _said Sakura.

* * *

><p>At the ladies' shower rooms, Sakura and Jasmine were in a warm tub. Sakura was pretty stressed out over the events of the day.<p>

"Well it's really something that Houka did something terribly stupid." said Jasmine "I got reminded of what Spike did. Remember that."

"Oh that… that was very terrible. Today was no better. What's worse is that I saw the guys..." said Sakura with her face all red.

"Hmmm… that's embarrassing." said Jasmine.

"And well, I happened to be near Cole too." said Sakura "And I can never forget the incident where he barged into my shower by accident which was worse because we were both…"

"That's great. Twice in a row. No more than two chemistries... it's going three. So… is he your boyfriend now? I hope you get over Satoru soon." said Jasmine teasingly "You know those two incidents make me think, aha, you two are destined for each other. I've been ESPering him and you're still in his righteous lion heart. Cole and Sakura sititing in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage…"

But in anger, Sakura dunked Jasmine's head into the tub.

"ENOUGH!" said Sakura.

"Hey what gives Sakura?" asked Jasmine who resurfaced "You know I'm just really concerned about him. He really cares about you. You can see you're in a better situation with Cole than Satoru."

"For the last time Cole, I can't commit to him even if we get along! It doesn't mean I'm his friend I'm willing to marry him." said Sakura angrily.

_Maybe I'll arrange Satoru to date with some other girl. _said Jasmine.

* * *

><p>At the Director's office, Supreme Commander Ryu was taking charge as Director Aya was on a short leave with her daughter Chiharu as they went shopping under permission. Houka was now tied to her seat.<p>

"What gives?" asked Houka who regained consciousness finding out she was tied up.

"Houka the boys filed just enough reports against your mischief. It's time for your punishment now- to the rock piles with you!" said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"I forgot, it is time to release Ban and Sosuke from their detention at the green house- they have not done anything that goofy that I did not need to feed them Mako's and Yukito's horrible cooking as part of their punishment. At least those guys take responsibility for their actions but I do hope Ban does not do any more suicidal rushes in those obstacle courses prepared for him and his team." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

The Magirangers with Hikaru can be seen dragging Houka to the rock piles as she tries to escape.

"Sister, your gags have come far enough." said Kai Ozu dragging her angrily "And I hope you'll learn your lesson soon enough."

"NOOOOO!" said Houka as she tried to hold on to the floor.

* * *

><p>Now it was time to travel the Sentai Year 1991 when the Fivemen battled Zone. They are the Hoshikawa siblings. They are Gaku, Ken, Fumiya, Kasumi and Remi- the very first Sentai team of siblings. They were at the New Town School.<p>

_I hate to think if Zone would attack again. Those guys never give up. _said Gaku Hoshikawa as he was checking test papers.

Meanwhile Kai Ozu, Cassie, Agri, Moune and Joe Gibken were scouting the school area, hoping to stop Zone or the United Alliance of Evil every step they got.

"It's too bad my sister is in detention." said Kai Ozu "Besides, some people just never learn."

"That's too bad for you." said Cassie "I do feel bad it had to happen today."

The rest kept silent. Unknown to them, the Zone Empire was receiving additional help.

* * *

><p>At the Zone Empire's fortress Vulgyre their true leader, Garoa and Chevalier had another argument.<p>

"Well Garoa, I guess your plans are failing. You might as well give up." said Chevalier.

"Don't talk like as if you've beaten them too. My Franken Capsule makes your plans possible." said Garoa.

To their surprise, both Ahames and Giluke had shown up much to the chagrin of the others. Billion, Dordora, Zaza and Dongoros were angry.

"Impossible. How could they still be alive?" said Billion.

"We are here to assist you." said Ahames "And it's a great deal."

"Aren't they from Gozma? I thought they were defeated." said Garoa ready to throw a fist.

"We were defeated but we're back from the Netherworld." said Ahames "And we have a proposal to help you create a monster to help you defeat the Fivemen!"

"This may be the only chance we've got." said Chevalier.

Just then Vulgyre spoke in the form of Empress Meadow appear and said, "Garoa is right. Sometimes we need to ask help to defeat the Fivemen."

Two specimens were brought- a jellyfish and a flea, both with the abilities to make people itch like crazy. Now they were combined into one in a plot to take over the school.

After an hour or so, a new monster appeared with a jellyfish half on the left and a flea half on the right. send people to another dimension." said Ahames "It's no ordinary jellyfish. I just thought some itch powers can be self-defense He was called Jellyfish-Flea Gin.

"The jellyfish monster has the ability to throw itch and so does the flea. The jellyfish side can do a hypnosis." said Giluke.

"Very good. Garoa, work with Chevalier on this mission." said Empress Meadow.

"But…" said Garoa.

"No buts." said Empress Meadow "Throw aside every rivalry and work together or I might have to create a monster out of the two of you!"

* * *

><p>At the New Town School, Giluke and Ahames were now wearing civilian disguises. Radiguet then contacted them via cellphone.<p>

"Hello boss?" said Giluke.

"Well Giluke, is the itch monster ready? I do hope Buredoran's mind control anti-itch lotion works." said Radiguet via the phone.

"It will definitely work sire." said Ahames "We have tested it on a few of my collection of monsters. They are becoming as submissive as children to candy."

"Then do so with the plan Ahames." said Radiguet via the phone "And besides, count the profits and gains over our dominance."

"Yes my lord." said Ahames.

Radiguet ended the conversation. Buredoran then showed up after he had finished creating a batch of mind control anti-itch lotion.

"With my mind control lotion, those children will definitely become ours to corrupt." said Buredoran

"And the new monster will destroy the Fivemen." sand Ahames "Brilliant scheme. Now let's see how much this scam works."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Garoa and Chevalier were forced to work together by Empress Meadow. They were however arguing on who should be on top of the other.<p>

"Well I'm still the captain." said Garoa.

"Not for long." said Chevalier "I deserve better than that. I am in fact a more competent commander."

Jellyfish-Flea Gin was released some of its fleas that stung like jellyfish.

"By the way this looks like, they'll have no choice but to buy." said Garoa.

"Maybe this is your time to prove me wrong Garoa." said Chevalier.

However both showed resentment towards each other.

* * *

><p>At the New Town School, the children were suddenly breaking into rashes as fleas began to fly around.<p>

"What the?" said Ken Hoshikawa as he noticed that the people were breaking into rashes "They look like a combination of jellyfish and flea itch.

The other Hoshikawa siblings noticed that there was a strange phenomenon going on.

"This could be another combined monster trick." said Kasumi.

Just then, they realized that there was a huge trailer with an anti-itch lotion. Buredoran, Ahames and Giluke were disguised as humans.

_Looks like phase two will commence soon. _said Ahames.

"Having itch problems? Well then, buy the UAOE Anti-Itch Lotion." said Buredoran "But for children and parents, they get a free first bottle."

The children lined up to get one. Kai Ozu and his team were alerted. Billion, Dordora and Zaza disguised as civilians were distributing them. Dongoros was at the back checking the money and converting them to dolyen bills.

_Suckers the zombie army of children will be ready. _said Buredoran.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the heroes were looking at the rather long line.<p>

"UAOE Lotion? What's that?" asked Kai Ozu.

"Doesn't UAOE stand for United Alliance of Evil?" said Cassie.

"You got that right." said Joe Gibken "Let's not act rashly here."

Just then they were ran into by Gaku Hoshikawa and his siblings. Both Gaku Hoshikawa and Kai Ozu had a talk.

"Weren't you the people who wanted to see me? I think something is going on around here." said Gaku Hoshikawa.

"You got that right. To be honest, we're dealing with the United Alliance of Evil here who are from the future." said Kai Ozu.

"From the future? What are they here for?" asked Gaku Hoshikawa.

"They want to ensure Zone wins. That's why they aided Zone." said Kai Ozu "Oh I forgot, these are my friends Cassie, Joe, the twins Moune and Agri. I'm also the head of a sibling force."

"That's interesting." said Gaku Hoshikawa "But we have to plan our attack."

"Twins? Just like us." said Fumiya.

"It's nice to meet other twins." said Remi.

* * *

><p>Just as they were talking, Garoa and Chevalier appeared.<p>

"You two working together?" said a surprised Gaku Hoshikawa.

"Two rivals working together creates a formidable force." said Garoa "Now meet our monster, Jellyfish-Flea Gin!"

"I was right. There was a hybrid monster behind his!" said Ken Hoshikawa.

The Fivemen did their morphing sequences and so did Kai Ozu's team.

"We'll try to take care of the monster from here." said Five Red.

"And we'll try to stall the United Alliance of Evil." said Magi Red.

* * *

><p>The Fivemen proceeded to battle the monster. The monster began electrifying them.<p>

"Just in case you think you can meddle, I've prepared my own trick." said Jellyfish-Flea Gin as he released some his fleas, not to release the itch but to electrify

The flees began attaching themselves to the Fivemen giving them nasty shocks.

"Itching is crazy but this is ridiculous!" said Five Red.

"I agree." said Five Blue "Now we're itching and shocking with these fleas!"

As Magi Red was trying to catch up with the United Alliance of Evil, they had no choice but to intervene.

"We can't let the monster kill them!" said Magi Red.

Gosei Black and Gosei Yellow did a leap attack with their respective weapons- the Landick Axe and the Landick Claw. Magi Red used his fire to repel the bugs.

"You may have won round one but we'll be back!" said Garoa.

The monster Jellyfish-Flea Gin was forced to retreat but not without throwing the Fivemen in a literally itchy situation. The distraction was just perfect. Children who were receiving treatment would soon be activated to turn against the Fivemen anytime. It was a perfect plan.

* * *

><p>At the New Town School the next day, the children were amazed at the treatment but the Fivemen were getting vigilant at the events. They never realized there was a plot to take over the school. Now the children were converted into zombies under the control of Zone who would be activated in if needed.<p>

"There's something wrong. I feel it." said Gaku Hoshikawa.

"I agree brother." said Ken Hoshikawa "It seems like the school is zombified."

The Fivemen noticed that the children were zombified. They began to look different, think different and worse, they began to look different with pale skin and began firing laser beams.

"What the?" said Gaku Hoshikawa "The children are zombified."

"We can't fight them." said Ken Hoshikawa "They must be under some sort of spell."

"Wait a minute, aren't these the same people who bought the anti-itch lotion yesterday? Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"You got that right sis." said Remi.

They were in dilemma as they could not fight the children in the school. Fortunately Kai Ozu and his team entered just in time.

"What the? What's going on?" asked Cassie.

"The children are zombies." said Kai Ozu as he noticed the scenario.

The children began firing deadly rays of destruction.

"Please stop! Children! Stop!" shouted Gaku Hoshikawa.

"You can't help them now." said Kai Ozu "But you can escape for now."

"But…" said Gaku Hoshikawa.

"No buts." said Kai Ozu.

The Fivemen had no choice but to escape leaving the children alone… for now as they were going to be used by the Zone Empire and United Alliance of Evil to do more damage. The Search Guard Time Train showed up in time to get them out of the sticky situation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Vulgyre, Garoa and Chevalier had another argument.<p>

"I say we destroy them all with one swift stroke!" said Garoa.

"No Garoa, I think it would be best to let the Fivemen feel the pain." said Chevalier sadistically.

"I agree with that." said Jellyflish-Flea Gin "Let me throw in the itch."

Dordora, Billion and Zaza arrived.

"Captain Garoa, the Fivemen will not stand a chance against zombified children. Sooner or later, they will be forced to fight back and kill the children." said Billion.

Buredoran, Giluke and Ahames had produced another batch of the mind control anti-itch lotion.

"Marvelous, we need more of this." said Dordora.

"Everything is ready. It'd be fun to use children to destroy the city." said Ahames.

Just then Vulgre used the image Empress Meadow appeared again.

"Garoa and Chevalier are bickering like children. Billion go with Dordora, Zaza and Dongoros to finish the plan." said Empress Meadow.

"Yes empress." said Billion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Fivemen were in dilemma together with Kai Ozu's team. The Fivemen were in constant itch.<p>

"It's hard to work on a cure if we're all itching." said Gaku Hoshikawa.

"No way we'll get a bottle of that lotion." said Ken Hoshikawa "Or we become zombies ourselves."

"What's weird is that these rashes have an electrical effect, literally." said Kasumi as she discovered they could release some form of electrical discharge.

"This is terrible. Very terrible." said Arthur G6 as he entered.

"Another robot. Interesting." said Cassie.

"I get reminded of our robot Datas." said Agri.

"I hope he joins us soon." said Moune.

"I think I know what to do and I know who to call." said Kai Ozu "Oh surprise, I've got a bottle of that mind control medicine too."

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, Billy and Ranru were working at the laboratory. They were needed.<p>

"I guess it's time to enter into another medical mission." said Ranru.

"I can't agree with you more." said Billy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the whole city was again itching with pain and causing weird motions. It was all part of a brilliant scheme. Billion, Dordora, Dongoros and Zaza were with Buredoran, Ahames and Giluke for the next phase.<p>

"The plan is working. They will be itching and the Earth will be so easily controlled." said Ahames.

"Foolish humanity indeed." said Billion "Those idiots will never realize that with the cure, they are only bringing in destruction to themselves."

"That would cost much." said Dongoros "To them that is. We're making a lot of dirty money."

"And it will not be long, this Earth will become the final planet we've conquered out from the millions or billions of worlds that exist out there." said Dordora.

* * *

><p>Back at the Magmabase, the Fivemen are being examined. Billy and Ranru were thinking about splitting up. At last, they were able to find the antidote.<p>

"I hope this works." said Ranru.

She was able to finally administer the cure, curing the Fivemen from the itch.

"You must take the cure." said Billy "However with the lotion being mind control, I think it's connected to one of the UAOE members. I think somebody is using some weird gadget or amulet to activate the effects."

"Then I guess we know what to do." said Agri.

"We'll deal with the monster." said Gaku Hoshikawa.

"I'll put some anti-itch guard first." said Ranru "This will protect you from the monster. We'll be back to the New Skybase."

"Thanks." said Gaku Hoshikawa.

"And my team with the United Alliance of Evil." said Kai Ozu "I will spread the antidote to the population and stop their sales."

* * *

><p>Kai Ozu's team had found out where there were people lining up but not without doing their transformation sequence. Buredoran, Giluke and Ahames in their scam to zombify the people.<p>

"This is as far as where your scam goes Buredoran!" said Magi Red.

"I guess we don't have a choice. Let's fight." said Buredoran as he shed his disguise.

People were soon frightened to find out that they were scammed. Giluke's disguise fell off as well revealing his inhuman form.

"Fools! You think you can counter us." said Ahames "Children, attack."

The children showed up and Ahames began to laugh evilly without remorse.

"What the? Not again." said Pink Space Ranger.

"We can't fight them." said Moune "We could kill innocents."

"And that's exactly what we were planning." said Ahames firing her laser beam at the heroes together with the children.

The children began firing laser beams like crazy.

"You amaze me a lot Ahames." said Buredoran "Not even I am that cruel in my plans."

"We can't hurt them, they're under mind control." said Magi Red.

"Just keep it up with the children zombies and we'll win. Oh how I'd love to see them bleed to death." said Ahames.

"Your weakness against children will be your demise." said Buredoran laughing very hard.

Unknown to them, the parents are on their way to assist in the battle. The parents were led by kurokos who were sent.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in some other part of the city, the Fivemen were dealing with the Battler soldiers of the Zone Empire. Now it was time to deal with the monster Jellyfish-Flea Gin.<p>

"You Fivemen will now be destroyed." said Jellyfish-Flea Gin who began firing those fleas again.

"I don't think so." said Five Red who began to realize that their suits had a special coating that made them resistant to the itch.

"What the? I don't get it?" said Jellyfish-Flea Gin.

"We developed an antidote against your itch." said Five Blue "You're just underestimating everybody around."

"Even if I can't make you itch, I still have my other attacks!" said Jellyfish-Flea Gin as he released some other toxic blasts in an attempt to dissolve the Fivemen.

* * *

><p>Back to Magi Red's team, the parents of the children were holding their children.<p>

"What the? No!" said Buredoran.

"What's going on Buredoran-sama?" asked Ahames.

"I can't control them further. What's going on?" asked Buredoran.

"Haven't you heard the power of a family Buredoran?" asked Gosei Black.

"Me and my brother have that." said Gosei Yellow.

"And that's where you tick me off." said Pink Space Ranger.

"Alright team, let's beat the crap out of them!" said Magi Red.

Magi Red's team fired their projectile attacks forcing Buredoran, Giluke and Ahames to retreat. In an instant, the spell wore off the moment Buredoran's mind weakened severely.

"We've got to retreat." said Buredoran.

"Not without giving them refunds!" said Pink Space Ranger kicking a weakened Buredoran.

Giluke and Ahames handed over the money and the parents got the refunds.

_Emperor Radiguet's so gonna get us! _said Ahames worried she didn't have any other scheme to get rid of her new master.

* * *

><p>The Fivemen were however still having a hard time fighting the monster. Just in time, Magi Red's team entered. Gosei Black and Gosei Yellow jumped crashing the monster with their weapons.<p>

"What gives?" said Jellyfish-Flea Gin.

"Your scam has been destroyed." said Gosei Black.

"Now it's time you will pay as well." said Gosei Yellow.

Gokai Blue and Pink Space Ranger using their pistols at the monster and they splashed the antidote on him.

"We're here to help." said Magi Red.

"I think I know what we can do." said Five Red "Five Ball Attack."

"Now we can give it more power." said Five Blue.

"Let's not waste time. Let's defeat the monster now." said Gokai Blue.

Both teams did a confusion tactic and finally Five Red finished the technique with Magi Red to defeat the monster.

"We did it." said Five Red "Thanks guys."

"Gorlin!" shouted Billion.

* * *

><p>The Gorlin finally came and absorbed the monster Jellyfish-Flea Gin. The Fivemen called for their mecha and formed the Five Robo. However the monster was getting too strong that they called for Star Five to form the Super Five Robo but it still failed.<p>

"Nothing is working." said Five Blue.

"Arthur, we need the Magmabase." said Five Red.

"ROGER." said Arthur G6 via the communicator.

The Magmabase flew into battle and they formed the Max Magma. Arthur G6 gave it a perfect landing.

"Now we're even!" said the whole Fiveman team.

The Max Magma fired the Max Diamond finishing attack finally destroying the monster.

"We did it!" said the Fivemen rejoicing.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was furious at the deal.<p>

"I guess our battle efforts aren't enough isn't it?" said Radiguet firing his projectiles to punish Buredoran, Ahames and Giluke.

"Sire, please have some respect. I am of nobility." said Ahames.

"Or you were of nobility Ahames… and I don't really respect that. This goes against your pay roll." said Radiguet as he held Ahames' chin and tossed her aside "Now you think of better plans to kill the heroes or you may face even death. Dismissed."

_It won't be long Radiguet I'll stab your back. _said Buredoran.

Tranza and Long can be seen laughing from behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the children and their parents are finally reunited. Kai Ozu wept as he looked at the sight and so did Agri and Moune.<p>

"What's the matter?" asked Cassie.

"I'm just reminded of the finale battle me and my siblings fought together with our parents." said Kai Ozu.

"But we did lose our parents in battle." said Moune.

"And we lost our parents when we were little." said Remi.

"And as for mine, I was forced to serve an evil empire called Zangyack after they were killed and I got brainwashed." said Joe Gibken.

"That's very sad to hear." said Ken Hoshikawa.

"But one day, we'll beat Zone for good. I wonder if it's possible that our father is still alive knowing that another robot has been sent?" said Fumiya.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Agri "But right now, it's best you don't know."

"So is it true you come from the future?" asked Gaku Hoshikawa to Kai Ozu.

"Yes indeed. But now, I must return to my siblings." said Kai Ozu to Gaku Hoshikawa.

"Then we bid you farewell." said Gaku Hoshikawa.

The Search Guard Time Train finally entered into the scene, ready to take the heroes home.


	33. Another Gai Appears

**Chapter 32- Another Gai Appears!**

At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was getting some unlikely audience with Basco whom he had forced to work with him. They were both seated at a table where Radiguet offered him some red wine while the music "The Devil's Trill" played on the background.

"So Basco, what would it be you'd be working for Europe's emperor now? You'd be paid well now that I am controlling a portion of this world's economy and you can kill all the prisoners you want as payment." said Radiguet.

"I find this whole idea of teaming up boring. After all, we do have our own motives. Besides, you're just wasting my time. I'd rather do my own work. If you excuse me… I'd rather find a better paying job than this!" said Basco.

"You miserable excuse for a hunter, you offer your services now you turn around. I'll show you a thing or two!" said Radiguet.

Radiguet used his powers to age Basco faster.

"Oh sire, I get it. Oh I obey you sire…" said Basco grumblingly.

Radiguet automatically brought him back to his normal age but not without giving him another fist and electric shock.

"Now you said that there's this one young man we can use? Who could that be?" said Radiguet "By the way, I don't tolerate grumbling here. Ask the others."

"His name is Gai Ikari known as Gokai Silver." said Basco "He was a friend of the Gokaigers."

"Ah interesting." said Radiguet "As said, now I've heard you're a game master. Do find a way to get my plan going to gather certain Super Sentai and Power Rangers together. It'd be a blast of awesome evil with what I plan for them- an arena to the death! But first, develop the plan to lure them to their deaths! Tranza, Long… you two help him out."

"So you're not confident in your new man aren't you?" said Tranza laughing.

"Don't' question me Tranza… just help him with the schemes. I will personally like to see this corruption done." said Radiguet after he splashed some of his wine on Tranza's face and firing an energy shot.

_Man to think that me and Radiguet never die. I'll have to think of my long-term plans to overthrow him and take over myself. _said Long.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, Gai was with the Gokaigers. He was also with a new recruit named Eric from Power Rangers Time Force.<p>

"Well I guess I have another mission now." said Eric "I was simply on duty, in fact, I was freaked out when a ghost appeared to me. His name was Naoto Takizawa telling me I would be fighting in his place."

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

Eric was simply chasing ordinary criminals. He can be seen with Wes Collins. Just as they were fighting in the Power Rangers Year 2005, a ghost appeared. it was the spirit of Naoto.

"Greetings Eric, I am Naoto Takizawa your counterpart from another universe." said Naoto who appeared in spectral form.

Eric who was fearless, temporarily cowered in fear at the sight, speechless.

"Eric what's the matter with you, it's like you saw a ghost." said Wes.

"I did see a ghost." said Eric.

A portal opened to receive Eric who was at his most bad-ass to be delivered to the Super Sentai universe. Last heard was a scream between friends.

"ERIC!" shouted Wes at the top of his lungs.

(end of flashback)

* * *

><p>"Well then, I did get a visit from a ghost too named Burai." said Tommy "He's dead now though but I wish to meet him back in time. And so did Trini… but it wasn't her counterpart."<p>

"I was thinking that somebody named Gai Ikari is showing up." said Deputy Commander Gai "He was gone for some time but the Gokaigers managed to contact him, we should try to secure his arrival before the United Alliance of Evil decides to grab him. I might as well try to contact with the other Gai we'll be joining with soon." said Deputy Commander Gai "The villains are becoming more and more subtle as of this time!"

"Good move sir." said Tommy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gai Ikari was getting exciting to see his friends again. He was now a successful writer of adventure stories.<p>

_I'll never forget fighting across time and meeting a lot of Super Sentai. I wonder how they are now. _said Gai Ikari.

As Gai Ikari was trying to walk along, he was suddenly met by an old enemy… Basco.

"BASCO! It can't be!" said Gai Ikari frightened.

"Yes indeed it's me Gai Ikari!" said Basco.

Gai Ikari positioned himself to morph into Gokai Silver but he was then easily countered by Tranza and Long.

"You will become part of us." said Tranza "And in no time, our new Abare Killer."

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO!" said Gokai Silver.

As he tried to fight, he was easily overpowered by Basco's combination blast with Long and Tranza that he reverted back to Gai Ikari.

"NO! I'm done for." said Gai Ikari.

"You will be joining us soon." said Tranza.

Just then Deputy Commander Gai appeared.

"Black Condor, long time no see." said Tranza "You've aged pretty well haven't you?"

"Let that boy go!" said Deputy Commander Gai.

He transformed into Black Condor drawing his Bringer Sword to fight beating the Grinams and Rinshis in a quick blow.

"Apparently, it's suicidal. As you see, try fighting us and we'll kill the boy." said Long "Don't even bother calling for help."

"WHAT?!" said Black Condor who saw Gai Ikari being held.

"If you want to get him back, we'll be playing the maze of deception." said Basco "It's a very fun game to play with and here's the map to the game's location. If you get to him, we'll let him go. If not, he'll die. Ha ha ha."

"And in fact, you might as well let some of the extra rangers compete say Mikoto and Tommy for a start?" said Tranza "Not the mainline rangers, you hear me- extra rangers for the maze."

The bad guys disappeared with Gai Ikari. Black Condor was pretty upset.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, Deputy Commander Gai was angry. He was tended to by Ako Hayasaka-Yuuki and his son Joe Yuuki.<p>

"I guess we're in deep doo doo." said Deputy Commander Gai "So we've got play this maze and at least Mikoto and Tommy have to be there. What could be going on?"

Mikoto and Tommy were perplexed. Both of them thought of their evil days. What if it's all a scheme to use them both to turn Gai Ikari to an evil ranger?

"Even if it's a trap, it's a chance we'll take." said Tommy.

"I wish to take my vengeance on the United Alliance of Evil." said Mikoto.

"Wait… I think I should go with you to that maze." said Eric.

"Maybe it should be time to take Justin too." said Tommy.

Justin entered the room, "It's time for me to use my new powers too."

Other extra rangers came in namely Gou, Ken Hisatsu, Eiji, Tetsu, Hikaru, Cameron, Shirogane, Genta and the Go-on Wings Hiruto and Miu.

"We'll help too." said Shirogane "We'll do what we can to save Gai Ikari."

"What about us?" said Captain Marvelous "He was our comrade."

"We'll play by the villain's rules for now." said Gai "Saving the other Gai is of great importance. I think they're about to start the deadly maze now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at some weird dimension, Gai Ikari is being tied down.<p>

"You know, this game would be easy. If they can't save you, you'll be converted into a Vyram." said Tranza "Basco has placed so many traps here, there's no way that the extra rangers will find you."

"They will." said Gai Ikari.

"I'd like to see that." said Basco "Now it's time to send the message with a bang."

* * *

><p>Just then some Zgormin began attacking the city, giving the clue that the game is about to start. A broadcast was sent.<p>

"Listen United Super Sentai and Power Rangers Alliance, the game has just begun but you have to pass through the scuds I placed around the city. Oh are Mikoto and Tommy there? Ha ha. Now let's see this!" said Basco.

"Tommy I trust you can lead them through." said Deputy Commander Gai "I won't show up until help is needed. If need be, Doggie Kruger may need to launch the Dekabase Robo or the Gokaigers can use their copy mecha."

"Yes sir." said Tommy "Now I must be in my Green Ranger mode."

_Sensei Banba, I hope you teachings will guide me through. _said Tommy.

The Power Rangers Samurai all appear, carrying the battle signs.

"Well then, good luck guys." said Jayden.

* * *

><p>Now the extra rangers led by Tommy were there. Several Zgormins, Grinams and Rinshis have been causing trouble around the city.<p>

"Alright, it's henshin time!" said Tommy.

In an instant, Tommy and his team began to lead a great army of spandex warriors. He was in Green Ranger form. Now with Green Ranger were White Ranger II, Quantum Ranger, Gao Silver, Samurai Ranger, Abare Killer, Go-on Gold, Go-on Silver and Shinken Gold. They began to clear the city of the scuds.

"That takes care of them. Man I'm good." said Abare Killer.

"Don't be too full of yourself." said Samurai Ranger.

"This isn't easily over." said Green Ranger "Look, the portal has just opened."

"Then we are in for the worst!" said Abare Killer.

Out stepped Basco to do his worst.

"Well done, looks like the deal is set but this maze will never be easy to defeat." said Basco "The rules are simple. If you can finish the maze within two hours, you can free Gai Ikari, if not he'll die."

"WHAT?!" said Shinken Gold "That's so not fair."

"Adios." said Basco.

Unknown to them, Trini was taking pictures and recording the whole event. Jason was on the other hand, upset about her leaving without permission.

"Trini answer me. Where are you?" asked Jason.

"Jason, there's no time to argue. I discovered something." said Trini.

_Well then, I guess that does that. With this footage, it may be easy to find where that weird portal goes. _said Trini as she rode back in her motorcycle.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, Jason was kind of upset with Trini running off like that.<p>

_Boy I wonder why she's become so independent minded. _said Jason.

"I'll go and try get her." said Kimberly.

"Permission granted." said Jason.

* * *

><p>In an instant, they were taken to a place with multiple doors, up and down which was similar to the Vylock's interiors.<p>

"This place is freaky!" said Quantum Ranger "I've never seen anything like this."

Just then a voice was heard, it was again Basco.

"You must all split ways. Only one must reach Gai Ikari!" said Basco.

"What the? No!" said White Ranger II.

"Don't worry Justin, we'll get out of this somehow." said Green Ranger "Alright, let's split up and see what we can find."

However one room after the other, they were all trapped in a series of trick doors and not to mention, spirits of dead Vyram monsters. Worse, their communicators were cut off. Kimberly was sucked into the maze by accident.

_This place is crazy indeed. _said Kimberly as she discovered the steps went upside down on her but there was nobody there. She was reminded of the time when Bloom of Doom trapped her and she didn't have any friends.

Just then she fell into a trap door. Where would have it taken her?

* * *

><p>At the maze's control rooms, Tranza was now ready to prepare his actions.<p>

"Well then, now they're divided, now let's conquer them!" said Tranza.

"I couldn't agree more." said Long "Well I think Tommy and Mikoto are who we need. Once they're gone missing, Gai Ikari will become an evil ranger.'

"I'm not so sure about that." said Basco "However it'd be fun to see them perish."

"You'll never get away with this!" said Gai Ikari.

"Oh I will…" said Basco "And when they all find out they're tricked, I'm blowing off the whole joint."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile it has become very frightening of the Go-on Wings forced to fight apart. Each one of them were simply getting worried they could not be reunited to fight as sibling forces.<p>

Shinken Gold can be seen fighting in the air filled with phantoms.

"Woah! I can't believe that I can't hit them!" said Shinken Gold.

Another part has Quantum Ranger who was trying to commune with Naoto Takizawa's ghost.

_Naoto, I hope you can help me now. _said Eric.

Now the plan was about to be launched for Abare Killer and Green Ranger. On one part of the maze, Abare Killer was trying to figure out which door was which, Green Ranger was caught fighting some apparitions of Dora monsters.

"This isn't working!" said Green Ranger "These monsters can hit but can't be hit."

On the other side, Abare Killer was losing his cool while beating some of the Barma Hei.

"Why can't I figure out which door?" said Abare Killer angry and blasting everything around him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the New Skybase, Billy and Ranru were trying to figure out the location of the maze just in case they needed to break through. Hoji was with them with Sen.<p>

Trini began to upload the footage. However she did have a little bit of an argument with Jason for straying off earlier.

"Trini, you can't just leave like that." said Jason "You know we're a team. I had to call you back. Man you're in big trouble. Kimberly may have gone missing looking for you."

"We need to get that portal analyzed if we expect to win. Who knows who could have been caught there?" said Trini.

"Well enough talk. Trini may I borrow your camera." asked Ranru.

"Oh sure." said Trini.

"Apparently, this maze is in some pocket dimension." said Billy after analyzing the footage.

"I have to pity Mikoto. He's pretty rash at times even after he gave up being a villain." said Ranru "He was actually under the influence of the Evorian god Dezumozoryla along with other villains."

"Wait… Tommy was once under mind control and became a villain. You know, I'm starting to dream of a comical guy who wears a suit identical to mine." said Billy.

"Let's not think too much about that. What if they're trying to turn them both evil and oh… what of Gai Ikari?" said Ranru "What if my instincts tell me…"

"Sen would you mind doing a headstand?" said Hoji "It might help me clear my computations. Right now, Cole and Aka Red are trying to point the coordinates. Trini… I thank you for giving me reliable footage."

"Thanks Hoji." said Trini "But I have to admit, it's despicable to force our men to play a dangerous game like that. I suspect that it's all foul play."

Sen did a headstand, starting to see the reality. He saw Gai Ikari in some pocket dimension.

"The game is a trap and a bomb to kill them all." said Sen "And here's what I also see, apparently somebody did some research on Tommy and figured out he used to be evil for a short time. Mikoto has greater amounts of evil though."

"Woah!" said Hoji "But now, we've found the location. If anything goes wrong, we'll barge in and stop that clown of danger. The Gokaigers should barge in."

"That's right. We'll have to kill Basco again and again if we have too." said Captain Marvelous.

"Maybe he survived. Last I knew, he was sucked into a time hole before we got back to the usual time and finished the battle at Planet Delta so Earth's time can be normalized." said Luka.

"Then he survived." said Joe Gibken "But it's too bad that Director Aya wouldn't allow us to rescue Gai Ikari except for back-up."

"We can't Gokai change to other Sentai anymore." said Captain Marvelous "Remember what we did? We released the powers back after the war was over to normalize the time but only we who normalized it remember the war across time."

"So you mean you were able to use other Sentai powers then?" said Deputy Commander Gai.

"We deleted your minds off the Legend War so your history books will stay as is. And Gai Ikari met you in the past, when you were much younger. But when our random time battles ended, you forgot about him and us along with the people of their time. Talk about Men in Black's memory wipe system." said Doc.

"Tough huh?!" said Deputy Commander Gai "And I wonder if the same will happen to the Power Rangers when this is all over."

Cole and Aka Red returned with Hoji's tracing device.

"I believe we have the coordinates. But right now, it's up to the heroes." said Aka Red "Oh yeah, wait, Kimberly hasn't returned?"

"Didn't she say she had errands to do?" said Hoji.

"No! What if…" said Trini in fright "What if she was ambushed?"

* * *

><p>Back to the maze, Tommy and Mikoto found themselves teleported into the control room where Gai Ikari is.<p>

"Did we win?" asked Tommy.

"Nope." said Tranza "As you know, I was able to find out you had done some pretty rotten things yourself and so did Mikoto."

"Why you arrogant piece of worm!" said Mikoto clenching his fists ready to punch Tranza but Tranza was too powerful.

"As you know, your pals are caught in this maze only to walk to their deaths." said Long "As you know, we're about to convert you two into our followers as well."

* * *

><p>Radiguet then entered the control room, for the very first time, doing some direct action himself. He had for the first time decided to lift a finger for his personal pleasures. Kimberly then fell down into that area after a long drop.<p>

"Where am I? What's going on?" asked Kimberly who was then frightened to see her nightmares at long last "RADIGUET!"

"Ah my pretty, it would be very, very nice to have you to be here by my side. Dropping her for me? How sweet. But you do realize fate has brought us together to be mine and mine alone!" said Radiguet who grabbed her immediately.

"Kimberly? What is she doing here?" asked Tommy who was in chains.

"Tommy!" said Kimberly.

"Boy it would be pretty interesting when they'll be killed by their own friends. You three will do." said Radiguet "Now it's time to make you three evil and serve the United Alliance of Evil when so much evil is in them!"

"NOOO!" screamed Kimberly "I have to morph, wait… I forgot to bring it! Oh crud…"

"Forgot your morpher? You don't need it! In fact, to where you're going, you're going to be mine-my queen! It's best you forget it and be mine!" said Radiguet who held her and groped her breasts.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Kimberly as Radiguet groped her breasts and Tommy watched in disgust.

"Now then I might schedule our wedding anytime." said Radiguet.

"Not on my watch! Let go of me you monster! Me marrying you? Never!" said Kimberly as he tried to free herself.

"What? Kimberly when…" said Tommy "How could you?! Oh..."

"Wait! I haven't done anything to be evil! Why?!" said Gai Ikari.

"Foolish youngling do you realize that evil exists in the hearts of men? All of them?" said Radiguet "Well, I'll simply brainwash you while these two will become evil beyond evil. As said, that's why the Orgs are born, that's why the Vyrams have the right to conquer the Earth. Humans are the worst fallen bastards ever."

"You're a monster yourself the worst one that is!" said Kimberly as she spat at Radiguet.

"Ah my pretty you are going to learn to please me my sweet Kimberly. A woman of your beauty should rule the Universe by my side as my queen! Before that, I will definitely enjoy you first then I will also have plans for the others!" said Radiguet.

"What the? No!" said Kimberly as she felt goosebumps at the idea of Radiguet enjoying her.

"Why thank you my pretty. Now it's time to turn let the evil awaken in them!" said Radiguet as he used his brainwashing waves on Tommy and Mikoto restoring their evil tendencies.

Tommy began to turn into the evil Green Ranger, holding a restored Hellfriede Sword and Mikoto back to his evilicious self. As for Gai Ikari, he was tainted with the evils that were once in Burai and Mikoto, even if the keys are gone. Now stood darker versions of Gokai Silver, Green Ranger complete with a restored Hellfriede Sword and Abare Killer. Kimberly watched in horror at Radiguet's sadistic display.

"But before the show begins, I'd like to have a private moment with you!" said Radiguet.

"What? This is bad…" said Kimberly "Ewwww…."

Radiguet then dragged Kimberly to a room, who knows what he was planning for her. All that can be heard are Kimberly's screams as who knows what Radiguet was doing to her for several hours.

"No please! Don't! Don't… please…. don't… aaaahhhh… aaaah…" were all that could be heard of Kimberly's screams while sounds of ripping of her garments were being heard.

* * *

><p>Back at the maze, the heroes ran into each other. Deka Break nearly beats up Shinken Gold by mistake. Now they were in strife. Little did they realize that the maze had the dark taint of evil which was indirectly caused by Tommy and Mikoto's presence.<p>

"Hey watch it!" said Deka Break.

"Hey you watch it!" said Shinken Gold.

Just then their rage began to build up. It didn't take long even Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver who were pretty close as siblings were fighting as well.

"Well dad always liked you better brother!" said Go-on Silver.

"No he did like you better as usual!" said Go-on Gold.

At the same time, Quantum Ranger and Gao Silver were starting to shoot each other like crazy both gone crazy by the endless maze that only the United Alliance of Evil could end. Samurai Ranger began going berserk and fighting Magishine as well. Magishine and Dekabreak are seen fighting each other.

"Forget about using Smokey bright boy!" said Magishine.

"Oh shut up genie wielder." said Deka Break.

White Ranger II was becoming berserk as the original Kibaranger would, doing malicious gestures on Go-on Silver.

"Hey babe! Maybe you should suit out." said White Ranger II.

"In your dreams fan boy!" said Go-on Silver who then kicked White Ranger II.

Geki Violet and Geki Chopper were also fighting each other.

"I'm the better martial artist." said Geki Violent.

"NO I AM!" said Geki Chopper.

Just then the maze transformed into an arena as they continued to fight. Radiguet was in there, where he was going to throw in a betting round. Alienizers were rounded up to watch the show

* * *

><p>Back at the New Skybase, the plan to rescue Gai Ikari and the others was now in action.<p>

"We've found the location. But I can't believe Kimberly forgot her morpher!" said Hoji "That girl can be so ditzy at times! Sorry for the language."

"Hoji I think I'll go with you. It was my fault Kimberly got kidnapped." said Trini "I do have to admit she can be pretty forgetful sometimes."

"No problem." said Hoji "Well at least you'll feel less guilty when the mission is over."

"But I'll take punishment for my actions nonetheless." said Trini.

"And me too." said Deputy Commander Gai "I'd like to see how this new Gai is. If your theory is right that he could turn evil, maybe I'll help beat sense into him. Trini, I guess going on this mission serves as your punishment."

"Yes sir." said Trini.

"Then on board the Gokai Galleon." said Captain Marvelous "It's after all a house as well for us Gokaigers."

The Gokaigers together with Deputy Commander Gai and Trini were there. Aka Red and Cole decided to show up.

"I think our tandem should go too." said Cole "Aka Red and me can lend a hand when we're one."

The Gokaigers boarded Gokai Galleon with Aka Red, Cole, Deputy Commander Gai and Trini.

_Kimberly I hope you can forgive me for being rash! _said Trini still guilt ridden.

* * *

><p>Back at the ring, the extra rangers were now fighting like crazy. Kimberly stood on a platform in her slave girl attire Radiguet forced her to wear.<p>

_Could this get any worse for me forgetting my morpher?! _said Kimberly who grew red with shame.

Radiguet then appeared on the platform seated on his throne where she was to entertain his guests. He held her against her will for his sadistic pleasure.

"Well Kimberly, you know that I could really torture you that much in many ways as it's a shame for me to mutilate a beauty like you- you who rightfully belongs to me the dark overlord of the United Alliance of Evil. Only if you accept me right now, you can come down from that platform…" said Radiguet.

"I'll never be yours. Hmph!" said Kimberly putting in a brave face.

"I do have other alternatives. Everybody fight." said Radiguet "Burn with guilt as you refuse me then! Such a beauty is a waste to burn in the flames literally. Release some innocent civilians to be slaughtered in front of her. This defiant woman will learn to please her evil overlord!"

Kimberly witnessed some alien civilians were taken for entertainment. Radiguet took joy in seeing the situation as the now feral spandex heroes were fighting like crazy. They were all killed in cold blood.

"NOOO! Stop! Stop!" shouted Kimberly as she began to weep sorely at the sight.

"It only takes one word and I'll release them!" said Radiguet, who only intended to insanely double-cross her.

Kimberly was horrified that she could not speak at all at the unspeakable horrors she saw as the civilians were murdered.

* * *

><p>The entire arena was now filled with the contestants now possessed. However Quantum Ranger and Samurai Ranger were filled with some visions. They were the ghosts of Shurikenger and Naoto's.<p>

"Eric, why are you fighting against them? Both Super Sentai and Power Rangers are on the same boat… the boat of justice!" said the ghost of Naoto "I didn't choose you to replace me for the battle for nothing!"

"Cam, listen… you are under mind control." said Shurikenger "I returned shortly after my demise to help the Abarangers and the Hurricangers win. You are now in my place. Listen Cam, get over it!"

In the process, Radiguet was getting disgusted at the lack of entertainment. Kimberly was trying to feel some relief but Radiguet gave the hand signal ordered Green Ranger, Abare Killer and Gokai Silver to intensify the show by attacking Samurai Ranger and Quantum Ranger forcing them to kill each other.

* * *

><p>But in a nick of surprise, the Gokai Galleon appeared causing the audience to run away. Deputy Commander Gai finally appeared and morphed into Black Condor. Red Conqueror helped them find the location.<p>

"I'll leave you for now but I will come back when needed." said Red Conqueror.

"We'll do what we came here to do." said Captain Marvelous who called his team to do their henshin.

"Well then, long time no see Radiguet. Missed me after you killed me once?" said Black Condor.

"CURSES!" said Radiguet "But regardless, the arena is still mine to control. Now it's time to put them into unison! Well Kimberly, watch the show and enjoy it while you can! Your days as a ranger is over and your days as my trophy has begun!"

Radiguet grabbed Kimberly and positioned her near the control area where he hopes to kill the others in one fell swoop.

"Well my lovely, look and see the fate of your friends." said Radiguet "Now you will share immortality with me. Whether you'll love me or not is no problem. It's just a stupid feeling that keeps most people deluded!"

Kimberly was in tears but Radiguet could care less if she liked him or not. He somewhat was addicted to her sorrow as any sadistic madman would hold a woman against her will. She could not speak a word in her fright.

Green Ranger began to lead the hypnotized heroes to devastate the Gokaigers. The Gokaigers tried to reach to Gokai Silver but to no avail. Trini morphed into Yellow Ranger I helping other endangered civilians escape.

"Gai Ikari, remember us." said Gokai Red.

"I have no friends." said Gokai Silver "You will all perish!"

Gokai Silver began beating the crap out of the Gokaigers leaving them badly beaten. Black Condor was in fury and decided to fight Gokai Silver bare fisted- Gai vs. Gai.

"Gai Ikari! Face Gai!" said Black Condor.

"There is no Gai Ikari, only Gokai Silver of the United Alliance of Evil." said Gokai Silver.

Black Condor began beating up Gokai Silver with his bare fists. When Gokai Silver realized he hurt the people most important to him after Black Condor held him hard making him stare at his comrades, his mind control broke while tears filled his eyes.

"What the?" said Radiguet "What? What's going on? The dark energy that fills them is losing its grip!"

Just then in an instant, when Gokai Silver was freed, the unison control broke freeing the extra heroes.

"What have I done?" asked Green Ranger who had a headache.

"Maybe you should ask yourself. You were under hypnosis. No time for that, Radiguet has kidnapped Kimberly. I wonder what he wants with her." said Yellow Ranger I.

"What the?" said Green Ranger "That bastard."

"We must save Kimberly at all costs." said White Ranger II.

"Then we must fight." said Green Ranger who began to play his Dragon Dagger in anger.

"I guess we have a task to do!" said Gokai Silver.

"Mind if you lead us?" said Green Ranger "We'll follow your lead to finish the day. We're all pretty much worked out."

"Very well then, let us see how you do." said Black Condor "It'd be interesting to see you fight, other Gai."

* * *

><p>Gokai Silver began leading Green Ranger, White Ranger II, Quantum Ranger, Gao Silver, Samurai Ranger, Abare Killer, Deka Break, Magi Shine, Gao Silver, Geki Violet, Geki Chopper, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver to fight.<p>

Radiguet can be seen threatening Kimberly by holding her neck.

"As you see my lovely there are consequences to refusing an evil overlord." said Radiguet as he held her close.

"As said, I'd rather be dead than submit to your evil desires." said Kimberly.

"Be disappointed I won't kill you until I declare you boring." said Radiguet.

Just then the heroes entered into the room.

"What the?!" said Radiguet.

"Guys!" said Kimberly.

"Tranza, Basco, Long… get them!" said Radiguet.

"Oh do I have to?" said Basco upset.

Radiguet then fired bolts to show he meant business then he teleported to the control room with Kimberly, chaining her up without saying much of a word to keep her "safe". He was going to use her for some reason.

"Yes sir." said Basco.

They began to attack in unison but the powers of Gokai Silver's rage of having rampaged his friends against his will together with the others merged into one. They managed to beat out Long, Basco and Tranza.

"Take that!" said Gokai Silver as he beat Basco with his Gokai Spear.

Just then it was Long's turn after a long turn.

"Maybe you can take some of my fury!" said Long.

"You'll pay for making us hate each other!" said Geki Violet and Geki Chopper as they managed to hit Long's weak spots.

They managed to crowd on him, causing his claustrophobia to show up. Geki Violet threw Long into the air and Geki Chopper flung him towards Tranza.

_Being immortal doesn't mean invincible. _said Long as he was also thrown against Tranza.

"I'll show them!" said Radiguet who then tried to use his powers but only to realize that the passion of Super Sentai and Power Rangers defeated him and his cohorts with a big blast.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" cried out Tranza.

"SHUT UP TRANZA!" said Radiguet.

Just then Radiguet addressed the USSPRA.

"This is just step one of my plan! Even if you defeated me, a darker plot is about to unwrap. As you know it, I have baited you here because the effects of the dark energy has its side effects. Bwahahahahah! Well I will keep coming back. I may have lost now but it's merely a partial loss. Kimberly I will return for you, I promise." said a defeated Radiguet.

* * *

><p>At the control room, Green Ranger changed into Zeo Ranger V to cut the chains. Kimberly and him embraced as he reverted back to Tommy. Trini was with him too.<p>

"So Kim, I'm glad you're safe." said Tommy "Oh by the way, really hot outfit. I'm pretty distracted."

"Oh Tommy, don't say that. Well, I'm have to admit that I was pretty scared back there." said Kimberly uncomfortable, she was constantly crying with what Radiguet did to her and that she was coming back for him.

"That's understandable. I can't believe Radiguet could go that low. It makes things worse he's lusting after you. Soon, the other girls will be involved." said Tommy.

"But I doubt it I'll be his only victim or that he has ever given up at all." said Kimberly.

"Sorry Kim I got you into this trouble out of being so rash." said Trini.

"It's alright Trini." said Kimberly reassuring her. But deep within Kimberly was in trauma, suffering from Radiguet's ill treatment of her behind the scenes.

"Well Trini, I hope you've learned a lesson about straying away from orders." said Deputy Commander Gai.

"Yes sir." said Trini.

Gai Ikari and Deputy Commander Gai finally talked formally as well.

"Well I'm glad another Gai can help us. I guess my son Joe would love to meet you." said Deputy Commander Gai.

"Thanks." said Gai Ikari but with a sad face seeing at what he did.

The other rangers then helped the Gokaigers up. Just then the extra rangers fell into some kind of trauma after the battle that they fainted as a result of the dark energies. They only had but a short recovery. The rescue team was there to help them.

"Quick! We must get you people back to the base!" said Deputy Commander Gai who then lit his cigarette to ease his tension.

_Radiguet has decided to show his ugly head in person. Now it'll be dangerous for us. What is he planning to do? The Gokaigers are badly beaten. Oh I forgot it's almost time to free Houka from detention. _ thought Deputy Commander Gai.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, the Gokaigers are in the infirmary section. The rangers who were influenced by the evil energies were undergoing some kind of treatment as they had a delayed trauma. Radiguet somehow planned it all.<p>

"Gai your friends are in good hands right now." said Chiharu "Mom will begin your registration soon. See you then Gai. Me and Hoji will eat out."

"Sorry if I beat you all like that." said Gai Ikari "I guess I don't deserve to be part of the team anymore guys."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Gai." said Captain Marvelous "You were under mind control. I'd be doing the same in that situation. Deputy Commander Yuki will be glad to have you around."

"But we're so proud of you leading the others to victory. You did us a great favor." said Doc.

"But Basco is back and I wonder who'll be next?" said Joe Gibken.

"I wish we had our Gokai change back." said Doc.

"Then we'd be stealing the powers of others. But now we've got something more than Gokai change, we've got Gokai pals! After all, we did restore the timeline back to normal by preventing the Legend War so the Gokai Keys should be gone for good. Let's not think too much about it or everybody's horrible memories will return." said Luka.

Gai Ikari simply wished that the Gokaigers will get well soon.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

This episode is where Gai Ikari first appears. In fact, I felt like that while "Operation Suicide" was too brutal an episode, this one is meant to be darker and to at least start showing Radiguet's sadism at a much higher degree and Kimberly's predicament shows how heartless he can be towards women he fancies- remember he was obsessed with Maria but she received no better treatment. If he finds them too hot, he may decide to play around until he "retires" them but as of this fan fic, not very likely for Kimberly but we'll see. Also here, this is a chance to build a new chemistry between Tommy and Kimberly as well. The scene where Kimberly forgets her morpher is a tribute to Umeko Kodou's predicament in Dekaranger.

As for the ghost of Shurikenger, here's my little explanation. Although he may have returned in the events of Abaranger vs. Hurricanger, in this continuity it's like Gai's return as a ghost in Gokaiger. In short, here he was a ghost. So that's a little bit of that.

Also the Gokaigers' injury here was supposed to happen to the Shinkengers except Takeru Shiba as well as Jayden (out of Takeru Shiba's carelessness) in the retroactive entry "Not Exactly Samurai" which should have allowed Takeru Shiba to lead the PR Samurai team for one episode. Plus, this happens to be the longest chapter I've written so far. XP As of right now, corrections are still needed as well as suggestions of what fans want for future episodes.


	34. The USSPRA's Gruesome Dilemma

**Chapter 33- The USSPRA's Gruesome Dilemma! **

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well I hope I will get better with as said, practice and more patience. I found out that I need to wrap things up first before another arc begins. So I decided to remove the ranger keys because it's not working as I thought it would. Well this will be a darker chapter than the last. This is a direct continuation of "Another Gai Appears" which makes more sense than my three horribly done aborted chapters. Suggestions to its conclusive sequel (which wil go before Zyuranger) aside from just simply pointing out the mistakes here and there, and giving the corrective action as I'm on a writer block for this fic will be appreciated. I'm simply out of ideas at first so I took the worms idea from NJB's Team 1 entry "End of Super Sentai" but with a different effect though.<p>

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, Deputy Commander Gai was furious over the last mission's outcome. He can be seen playing the saxophone while his memories were filled with the last mission. Much damage has happened in the last episode.<p>

_Radiguet this plan was worse than the last one. I am glad to have recovered from you killing me so I can kick your butt you monster. If I have to die again to make sure you die forever, so be it. Twenty years or more and you have resumed to becoming the monster you really are! _said Deputy Commander Gai who can be seen smoking.

He was then approached by Supreme Commander Ryu. They were still feeling bad.

"Gai I'd like to talk to you, Ako has been quite upset and so has been your son Joe. Something seems to bother you. You were in fact in the verge of returning to your womanizing ways. You got drunk last night also… not good." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Right." said Deputy Commander Gai "The events of the last mission have hit me so hard. Also, it disturbs me to think that Radiguet is gaining so much power while we are just stuck with monitoring the timelines. Damn bastard! I wish I could knock some of his teeth down his throat!"

Deputy Commander Gai can be seen punching the table. He then lit a cigarette and drank a shot of whisky while seeing illusions of Radiguet. One thing has never changed about him is his anger at such injustice.

"Well I wonder if we can soon attack his fortress before he attacks ours? I guess he knows every bit of location by now. We must blast him before he strikes our base!" said Deputy Commander Gai.

"That would be reckless Deputy Commander Yuuki. Besides we ought to be patient" said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"But death is better than bondage as some say but it causes sorrow to those who see their loved ones die. Talk about a rock and a hard place. Plus we are now severely weakened that Gai Ikari, Tommy, Cameron, Justin, Mikoto, Shirogane, Gou, Ken, Eric, Genta, Hiruto, Mio, Hikaru and Tetsu they're all worn out. If you ask me it's a big fracture for us. Poor Gai Ikari, imagine a happy guy like him turned into a sad man beyond his character. He could have joined us in battle already!" said Deputy Commander Gai who pounded his fist in anger.

"And our base will soon lose its motivation. Radiguet planned it all well. It's a serious blow on us. Looks like he's gotten smarter. I fear this could be the end of everything." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet had begun to think of destroying the USSPRA now that it's pretty much weakened. Even if he failed to kill them, however he knew that the side effect of the evil waves would be traumatic. His thoughts were now preparing for another dangerous move. He had felt some of his power which he lost returned to him slowly as if he had just newly absorbed energy from the Veronica robot.<p>

_She was indeed fun to torture and hold against her will but not good enough. Shizuka is a failure of an experiment that I will soon have my devious plans for her to kill the Super Sentai. Now I must carry on my plan to make sure that the trauma victims never recover._ said Radiguet.

Just then Basco, Abrella and Buredoran have returned from spy work. Long was with him to help with their plans.

"Master Radiguet we have found out that the rangers who you caught in that maze are now undergoing some kind of treatment." said Abrella.

"Well Abrella, spit it out. I must think of my new master plan to kill the accursed USSPRA." said Radiguet.

"Since they are traumatized, they are now in some kind of recovery center held by Master Sha Fu and ran by Gorie Yen." said Buredoran.

"What? Gekirangers! I'll spill their blood for sealing me twice in battle! I'll also kill the Go-ongers if I get the chance for helping them!" said Long angrily.

"You will get your chance. Right now we will think of a plan to demolish that stupid USSPRA." said Radiguet.

"Well sir, it seems you wasted a part of my good plan only if weren't do distracted by such beauty. She's quite a looker but I'd rather finish her if she's an obstruction to the quest for greater power which I failed to get." said Basco.

"SHUT UP BASCO! Don't remind me of that. As you'll know it, I intend to finish them off. You should be glad your maze worked even if it failed to do its final project." said Radiguet who then drew his sword at Basco.

"Getting pretty temperamental are we sire?" said Basco unafraid "Well you should know better than to lose your temper easily and let your plan be screwed up."

Radiguet began to look at the footage from Buredoran. He saw Jasmine in her civilian attire.

"Well looks like I know who my next victim will be…" said Radiguet who then laughed sadistically as he looked at Jasmine. He smiled with a sinister expression on his face.

Shizuka then came in. Gekkou was glad to see Shizuka hoping her memories will return so she can free him.

_Shizuka I wish you'll remember who you are. _said Gekkou.

"Ha! Radiguet! You really think you would succeed? You are but all talk. Although my memories are still a blur, I can never be yours. Pepepetopet! And too bad lover boy, you're not Kimberly's type." said Shizuka.

"Silence!" said Radiguet as he bashed Shizuka with his powers mercilessly"Listen, you only live to serve me Shizuka... remember that! Don't mock me! Now I would prepare for the worst trap yet. As said love is a ridiculous feeling that can turn ugly if I so want it!"

_I feel like I should free that bird… I feel there is a connection between me and him. _said Shizuka.

* * *

><p>The events that transpired in "Another Gai Appears" have left the Gokaigers fractured and the extra heroes in trauma from the dark energies that caused them to nearly kill each other. They were at the Geki Juken Academy where they were given activities to help them handle their stress. Gorie Yen can be seen eating bananas but quite stressed. Jan, Ran and Retsu were there.<p>

"I hope my brother Gou recovers soon. We were interacting like normal." said Retsu.

"Just don't give up." said Ran.

"Well what happened to them is not wakiwakiwaki so let's be patient." said Jan.

_I'm glad that they are slowly recovering but it wouldn't be that easy. I have to keep my guard high because the United Alliance of Evil is becoming more evil by the moment. Releasing all that negative aura is working. _said Gorie.

* * *

><p>Gai Ikari and Genta were given activities to make sushi, rice and sashimi with the others. Tommy, Eric and Cam were enjoying the group activities especially when it came to giving them to the less fortunate children. Professor Makino, Bulk, Skull and Spike can be seen bringing in the materials. Cole was there helping the rangers sensing if the dark energy has already left.<p>

"Thanks for the help guys." said Master Sha Fu.

"We're just here to help." said Professor Makino.

"Well Director Aya brought bananas for you Mr. Yen." said Professor Makino.

"Well you brought bananas for me from her? Good. I always consider it a bonus aside from my compensation." said Gorie.

"Thanks." said Professor Makino "Just a part of the day's work."

"Well boys we still have aliens to hunt and treasures to stock! said Professor Makino.

"Roger!" said Bulk, Skull and Spike.

The traumatized heroes were doing activities to forget the horrible things they did under mind control. Cole was also there to interact with them as well.

"Well nothing like a lot of activities to help deal with the trauma." said Justin.

"You got that right." said Hiruto "Breaking the limit does help at times help you forget bad memories. But still I feel bad for all the people we killed and all the bad things we said against each other."

"Well I'm glad that when my brother hit me and I hit him, we weren't ourselves at all." said Mio.

Jasmine was using her newly acquired ESP meter to see if there was any improvement. She wasn't her usual happy mood but was in a sad mood.

_It looks like everybody is improving but I can't be too sure. The United Alliance of Evil managed to catch us off guard. There's no question an order of deletion is approved beforehand for Radiguet. _said Jasmine.

She decided to talk to Tetsu who still had the taint of the dark energy Radiguet used on him and the other heroes.

"Tetsu… are you okay?" asked Jasmine.

"Forget it, as I've said last few days, we're through. I don't want you anymore." said Tetsu.

"Tetsu please stop blaming yourself. Where's the old Tetsu I know?" said Jasmine crying.

"He doesn't live anymore." said Tetsu "Get lost Jasmine."

Tetsu then shoved Jasmine aside like he never knew her. Cole was shocked at how it was.

_Crud! Tetsu you just throw me away like that? What about our relationship the day after the alliance was opened? _said Jasmine crying.

Chiharu and Hoji found Jasmine crying.

"Jasmine." said Chiharu.

"Hoji… Chiharu…" said Jasmine.

"I'm here to help you with Tetsu. I mean even if he wants to break off with you but it's no excuse to act like that. You could still be friends. I'm glad Cole has volunteered to help everyone here." said Chiharu.

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Chiharu came to see Kimberly who was under the worst trauma of her life. To her, it was worse than Lord Zedd's one shot, irregular crush on her. Radiguet messed up with her real good as she was raped and humiliated like never before. But she was slowly recovering from her emotional wreck.<p>

"Chiharu it's nice to see you. My friends come to visit me and thanks for being one of them. I'm getting better but I'm kind of on an emotional wreck." said Kimberly who thought of all the people she knew.

"It's too bad that you had to be traumatized by such an evil man. I mean it's never easy to be forced by a man of such vileness to do so. Well Kimberly we affirmed your pregnancy test, you're not pregnant with Radiguet." said Chiharu.

"True. I am suffering from too much stress. He is having his eyes on me? No way! I'd hate to think what he would do to the other girls in the USSPRA too. I'm just glad I'm not pregnant with Radiguet's baby or I don't know what I'd think over that. That was a relief. Him having his eyes on me? That's insane!" said Kimberly.

* * *

><p>Jasmine was positive Kimberly would recover and so will the way she and Tetsu thought of each other. She was as usual optimistic although she was a pessimistic woman in her past. Just then, Abrella appeared to attack.<p>

"Abrella!" said Jasmine.

"That's right! You are done for! Get her Igaroids!" said Abrella.

"Not if I can help it bat-kun!" said Jasmine. "Emergency! Dekaranger!"

She transformed into Deka Yellow and she did her pose.

"To prevent intergalactic evil from doing as it pleases! Deka Yellow!"

"Fool! You can't beat me all alone! So you'll beat me all alone!" said Abrella.

"Not if I can call my friends!" said Deka Yellow "But let's fight shall we?"

She was then met by a tall and handsome man with fair skin, blue eyes and brown hair speaking in Japanese yet with a German accent who came to stop Abrella.

"You there! Stop!" said the mysterious young man.

The mysterious man showed some uncanny skills. Deka Yellow stood and fought alongside him. She used her D-Stick to crash down the Igaroids. The mysterious man beat them faster than she could.

"That's that!" said the mysterious young man.

Deka Yellow went out of suit. She wanted to thank the young man.

"Are you all right miss?" said the mysterious man with a smile "My name is Raymond, Raymond Egobossler."

"Oh nice to meet you Raymond… my name is Jasmine."

Jasmine shook hands with the mysterious Raymond.

"Say you happen to be quite a looker. It's nice to see a woman like you fight." said Raymond.

"Well thanks for helping me out." said Jasmine "So where do you come from."

"I am from Germany. Well the United Alliance of Evil demolished my home and I came here, seeking the Super Sentai and Power Rangers to help us." said Raymond.

"Sure but that wouldn't be so easy." said Jasmine "Oh crud, my groceries are ruined. What am I to do?"

"Don't worry I'll pay for them. I'll help you out. I don't want to see such a pretty girl cry." said Raymond with a charming smile.

"Oh thanks." said Jasmine.

Raymond and Jasmine was at the grocery. After buying the goods, she even got a lift back to the Gen Juken Academy. Jasmine was at his car, eating some takoyaki balls.

_He's really gentle and kind, almost the perfect man. _said Jasmine.

* * *

><p>At the Gen Juken Academy, Tetsu arrived meeting Jasmine with Raymond.<p>

"Oh you got a new guy huh? Well I could care less!" said Tetsu.

"Tetsu so you still haven't recovered fully?" said Jasmine "And as I said, this guy is not my boyfriend. He was just helpful, that's all."

However Cole began to feel an unusual energy but he thought he was only hallucinating.

_There is SOMETHING fishy about this guy… _said Cole.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Jasmine, she was now bait for an unsuspecting evil. Raymond appeared holding a jasmine flower. However he revealed himself to be really Radiguet in disguise. Tranza, Long, Abrella and Kiros were there.<p>

"Well Radiguet how did your date go? Ha ha ha ha!" said Tranza.

"I said call me Emperor! Speaking of date it was NOT a date, I have a plan to crush the Super Sentai from the last damage. I planned this scheme for days starting with the maze. Now the Super Sentai and Power Rangers can be crushed then we can alter the Sentai timeline to our convenience." said Radiguet.

"Oh that was a punch that was. Jasmine will soon fall into your hands as one of your intended possessions, she is pretty beautiful after all." said Abrella.

"Women… they are fragile yet vital to those Super Sentai groups. It'd be a shame to disfigure your latest victim my lord. It looks like she'll have a hot performance after you have raped Kimberly. It'd be as fun as fighting Mako who is the hottest in the bunch." said Kiros.

"Now it's time to execute my next part of the plan. Jasmine will probably be more effective for my next scheme although I'm recovering Kimberly for myself too." said Radiguet "Bwahahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>Radiguet was about to hatch his updated plan. He would now devastate the Gen Juken Academy with Long's help. Long was now going to carry out his plan as well. He was in a civilian disguise as "Dr. Gokunryu." He was sent there to "help" the USSPRA. Radiguet was going to pay Kimberly a "visit".<p>

_Now it's time to crush those Gekirangers! _said "Dr. Gokunryu."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jasmine was about to take an evening walk when she ran into Raymond.<p>

"Raymond nice to meet you again." said Jasmine smiling.

"Indeed it is Jasmine." said Raymond who then revealed his disguise.

"RADIGUET! What are you up to?!" said Jasmine angrily.

"No need to worry my sweet, like Kimberly, you are a fragile flower about to be put under my control." said Radiguet who then used some of his blood to create a starfish parasite.

"WOAH! Me? Now what?" said Jasmine "AAAAHHHHH!"

The starfish parasite attached to her neck, hid itself but this time it didn't knock her unconscious. She was now under Radiguet's control. The organism managed to hide itself.

"Who am I Jasmine my sweet?" said Radiguet.

"Radiguet my lord." said Jasmine "And I live to serve you as Jasmine of the Vyram! I am no longer of the USSPRA!"

"Good. Now you will help me with my plans for victory. Go my Jasmine flower, go and spill the end of Super Sentai! Bwahahahaha!" said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>The next day Radiguet disguised as Raymond and Long disguised as Dr. Gokunryu entered into the Gen Juken Academy. It was all part of his scheme to crush the Super Sentai and Power Rangers all in one feel swoop.<p>

"Ah good morning!" said Miki Masaki "You must be the people Jasmine was talking about who can help us. Raymond Egobossler and Dr. Ishikawa Gokunryu I presume…"

"That we are. As you see Dr. Gokunryu helped me out of my trauma in Germany and I'm sure he can help you too." said 'Raymond'.

"That's right. I have activities to help your extra rangers cope up!" said 'Dr. Ishikawa Gokunryu'.

Jasmine entered with a dark look in her eyes. She was now Radiguet's pawn.

"Raymond come on in." said Jasmine.

"Thanks." said Raymond.

"Well Raymond somebody does need some help. Some evil guy messed her up real good." said Jasmine.

"Well where is she?" asked Raymond.

* * *

><p>Dr. Gokunryu was now given his task. He was to make sure that the rangers increase their violence.<p>

_Those meddling Gekirangers are responsible for my decay! Well it's good I don't see much balls in sight or I'd quiver. I'll make them pay for sealing me! _said Long.

Just then he had seen the extra rangers. Ken Hisatsu and Gou felt a strange energy with this man.

_There is something funny about that man! I feel like it's somebody in the past… _said Gou.

"Well then, I think I know how to get rid of all that negative energy." said Dr. Gokunryu.

"Can you help me go back to my jolly self?" asked Gai Ikari.

"Yes I can. Well if you all just do as I say. Now you'll all soon get your treatment." said Dr. Gokunryu.

* * *

><p>Kimberly was on the other hand, going to get a 'special visit' soon enough. Jasmine was with Raymond.<p>

"Kimberly this is Raymond." said Jasmine.

"Hi! I am Raymond Egobossler and I heard of all the trauma here. If I can help you call, you can free my country and the rest of Europe from Radiguet's control. I think you people have been too secluded here- I have an idea that can get you people to relax for once." said Raymond.

"That sounds great. Maybe I can go there too." said Kimberly.

_Fool! Now I will do their darkest hour! Some of the suckers are definitely on leave, they're not 7/11 heroes and all. _said Raymond.

* * *

><p>Back to Dr. Gokunryu, he was about to make a suggestion that could actually divide the team. He soon got a flier that Radiguet prepared.<p>

"Well I guess fresh air, the sun, the sand and the sea should do good." said Dr. Gokunryu "Tomorrow we are heading for the beach!"

"The beach?!" asked Cole.

"Yes that's right. Sea breeze is good for you and helping you with whatever trauma was inflicted towards you." said Dr. Gokunryu.

"It can be good. I will be waiting for the results. Jasmine will you kindly accompany them?" said Gorie.

"Yes sir." said Jasmine.

Unknown to them, Jasmine was now under Radiguet's influence. Both Radiguet and Long planned to end Super Sentai while having their own plans to get rid of each other.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, Director Aya had just seen Houka freed from her punishment period.<p>

"Well I hope you'll NEVER do that again." said Director Aya.

"Yes ma'am." said Houka still exhausted from all her hard work.

Just then she thought of Gorie's message on her chatbox.

_The beach… sounds like a good idea but we have to keep an eye though. The UAOE has caused us major damage this time! _said Director Aya checking it out.

* * *

><p>It was time for the beach as Radiguet had planned it. We can see the Shinkengers at the beach assigned to be on duty as the rangers' transformational devices were to be left behind.<p>

_I hope Director Aya knows what she's doing in letting us assist those poor souls to recover. If the next shift comes, the Gekirangers will be next. The other members of the USSPRA are either training with Bunta or doing other stuff or at their leave. _said Takeru Shiba.

"Hey what are you staring at?!" asked Mako who was in a pink two piece swimsuit noticing Takeru was staring at her rudely.

"Oh nothing." said Takeru whistling but he stared too much at her.

Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Kotoha and Kaoru were there too. Ryunosuke was overenthusiastic.

"WOOHOO! What a mission!" said Ryunosuke.

"Ah yes, all the sun and sea should help the poor fellas. Genta will soon recover to his old self I hope." said Kotoha.

Cole was still thinking of the fate of the extra rangers. He however feared the darkest hour was about to come as Aka Red warned him in his dreams.

_Why do I get goosebumps all over my body? _asked Cole who was then also ignoring the women who were going near him.

* * *

><p>Somewhere at the beach, Raymond and Dr. Gokunryu were now ready to hatch their plans. It did disgust them both they were doing a pretentious<em> act<em>. Just then they shifted back to being Radiguet and Long somewhere hidden discussing their next move.

"Those suckers will never know what hit them! They'll never recover! When we get the whole alliance to surrender, I'd have fun torturing them for all the pain they caused me! Bwahahahahaha!" said Radiguet.

"Hee hee hee." said Long "I guess this is our turning out as we planned it. Even if those rangers beat our asses, we have them under trauma especially using mind controlled rangers to kill aliens was plain evil."

"Now to proceed to my plan, Jasmine will FINISH them! Bwahahahaha!" said Radiguet.

They resumed to their disguises to carry out their plan to crush the Super Sentai and Power Rangers, while Radiguet had his desires. They had prepared a torture chamber for them and a huge holocaust.

* * *

><p>Jasmine appeared in a black two piece. Kimberly was also there in a pink two piece attracting some men but she paid no attention.<p>

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _said Kimberly.

The extra rangers were at the beach as planned. Radiguet was about to execute his plan of vengeance.

"It's been a long time since I've been to the beach but why do I not feel hyper and wacky?" said Genta.

"But why do I feel a dark energy with you, why?!" said Gai Ikari.

"Just ignore it Gai, as you know it, you'll all get better. Trust me." said Jasmine who then had a red glow in her eye, arousing suspicion.

Tetsu still felt indifferent and so did the rest. Tommy looked at Kimberly but felt he had become emotionally distant. Hiruto and Suto on the other hand were starting to recover their sibling bond but not their relationship with the other Go-ongers.

Raymond then appeared in his swimming shorts and so did Dr. Gokunryu as to hide their sinister plan.

"Raymond glad you could join us." said Jasmine.

"Oh sure." said Raymond.

But just as they were having fun, it was revealed that the beach was actually a ruse to capture them… and this time finish off the USSPRA for good. Dr. Gokunryu was about to release his "therapy devices".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kiros, Ahames, Basco and Tranza were disguised as tourists before. All part of the plan was about to work and Jasmine was soon going to do her part.<p>

_This beach thing wasn't a bad idea after all. Just look at all the chicks we're going to be holding as hostages. I think Miu is kinda hot so I might ask her from Radiguet for a bonus once I succeed._ said Kiros.

"I wonder if this plan will work? I can't wait to see Radiguet blow it off!" said Tranza.

"Silence Tranza, remember I also took part in his plan too! I may not like him but I'll play along!" said Basco.

"It won't be long Radiguet will release something utterly disgusting I don't think I can comprehend it. He said that he can use the Amazo worms that I've bred on Earth for him for his advantage mingled with his holy blood. I just have to wait for the monster to appear however it will look like." said Ahames.

* * *

><p>Dr. Gokunryu prepared everyone for a group activity. Gai Ikari, Tommy, Justin, Gou, Ken Hisatsu, Eiji, Tetsu, Hikaru, Cameron, Shirogane, Genta and the Go-on Wings Hiruto and Miu were given an exercise program. Cole was with them too.<p>

_Now these suckers will get what they deserve. _said Dr. Gokunryu snickering.

As they were in formation, Jasmine finally pressed the button which suddenly caught the rangers in some kind of trap.

"Hey what the?" said Cole as he saw himself and the rangers suddenly caught by chains.

"What are you sure about this?" said Tetsu who noticed he was also fastened by chains.

"As you see Tetsu, I am about to show you nobody messes with me!" Jasmine said as she revealed she was now under dark influence.

"Jasmine what is wrong with you?" Kimberly asked.

But Jasmine just laughed evilly.

"Hey what the? Is this supposed to make me feel jolly?" asked Gai Ikari.

"This isn't good!" said Eiji.

Dr. Gokunryu revealed himself to be Long and Raymond revealed himself to be Radiguet. Radiguet's plan on Jasmine had worked. People in the beach began to scream in panic.

"Radiguet!" said Kimberly "Don't you dare go near me you monster! Jasmine what have you done?"

"As you see, I am no longer part of the USSPRA. I now serve the United Alliance of Evil!" said Jasmine who then revealed she could fire electric rays under Radiguet's influence.

_Good! Now Jasmine will definitely be traumatized for life once she realizes she's hurt her friends. _said Radiguet smiling evilly.

The Shinkengers were outraged by the act. Ryunosuke could not stay calm and panicked.

"This is not good! Huhuhuhu!" said Ryunosuke.

Takeru tried to assess the situation.

* * *

><p>But before they can intervene, Ahames appeared together with Kiros, Basco and Tranza.<p>

"Now you will see the greatest monster yet!" said Basco.

Just then the Amazo worms which Ahames used to torture her captives have been used for Radiguet's latest scheme. He used its DNA and combined it with his unholy blood to create an entirely different monster. A worm like monster with Raguem's feature for a head appeared to cause trouble. It also had plenty of little worms around its body causing people to be disgusted.

"Ah my latest creation, Bloody Worm Jigen!" said Radiguet "No longer am I limited to merely using inanimate objects! My evil blood has done its trick to create a creature so horrifying disgusting this pathetic Earth will bleed to death unless it agrees to be mine! Bwahahahaha! Now show them what you can do!"

The people ran at the sight of the monster. However Radiguet wasn't going to let his sadistic tendency go down so easily. Some people were latched with some deadly Amazo worms which began to gnaw into them, lay eggs and make them very sick and pale. The Shinkengers tried to help their comrades only to realize that while they were changing, their Shodo Phones were nabbed faster than they thought. Basco presented the Shodo Phones, at the UAOE's possession. He stole them from their changing rooms.

"Looking for these?" said Basco laughing maniacally.

"WHAT THE?" said Takeru Shiba shocked as he realized they let their guard down.

"We're finished! FINISHED!" said Ryunosuke whining like crazy.

"Calm down everyone!" said Mako.

Kiros then showed how much of a sick guy he was, as he began to stare rudely at Mako admiring her beauty. He approached her, holding her arm and attempted to grab her. He felt her nice smooth skin and showed his lasciviousness as it freaked her out.

"Well baby, looks like we're going to have some fun!" said Kiros holding Mako's arm and he attempted to grope her breasts. He stared at her figure, admiring her at an even closer distance but Mako reacted towards Kiros with more violence than ever.

"No way loser!" said Mako as she slapped Kiros really hard at his face to insult him, using her nails to scratch his face.

"Even without your powers, you are still a tough chick but you may soon make me your worst enemy with your defiance! Agree to be mine and I'll call a truce!" said Kiros smirking as Mako countered his advances.

"Dream on Kiros. Get a life." said Mako angrily as he kneed her groin causing Kiros to be in pain.

Meanwhile Radiguet was standing with Jasmine beside him. Bloody Amazo Worm Jigen was there awaiting his orders to cause more harm.

* * *

><p>The people at the beach were held hostage by Radiguet's forces. People were starting to suffer under the deadly Amazo worms, which were eating them up from within. A man can be seen finally dying from the disease finally being reduced into mere bones for defiance as he was eaten by the worms in a rather painful manner. Kimberly was put in constant shock.<p>

"NO! This is a horrible sight! Stop! Stop!" sobbed Kimberly.

"There's only one thing you can do to save them! Surrender yourselves to me and your henshin devices! And soon the whole USSPRA will follow or we finish all the people in Japan then the world! You may not be complete but you'll all do." said Radiguet.

"Here they are Radiguet…" said Basco "But seriously, you should really increase my pay roll if you want me to kill the Super Sentai and Power Rangers and also, do consider your lack of patience keeps getting the best of you. I mean isn't it obvious Kimberly doesn't find you her type? Get a life boss!"

"Shut up Basco! Just do as you're told or I'll slice you in half myself! Now hand over those devices! Who I want is none of your business!" said Radiguet with his eyes glowing red with anger as he used his powers to choke Basco's breath short.

"Oh yes my master. Right away, I understand. Here are the Shodo Phones to be at your possession. Oh here's Cole's transformation device too which is used to summon and combine with Aka Red." said Basco sweating as he saw Radiguet's sharp blade near his throat while thinking of a way to get even.

_Jasmine must be under Radiguet's control! There's no way she'll betray us like that! _ said Kimberly.

"As you see, she is mine now. Jasmine is now of the Vyram elite. So will you surrender or do I continue killing people?! The answer is yours. Hand over your henshin devices to me!" said Radiguet as he held a civilian who was now dying from the worms. He agreed to let the civilian live… for now.

"We agree to surrender!" said Takeru Shiba calmly.

"Takeru have you gone mad? You are our leader! You can't do that! Where's the lord-sama I know who fights!" asked Ryunosuke hastily.

"That's right! Takeru we always…" said Chiaki.

"We have no choice. You see what they did." said Takeru Shiba.

"Takeru! No! Please!" said Mako.

"I surrender too Radiguet!" said Kimberly crying "Just make it stop!"

Kimberly began begging Radiguet to stop the carnage, kneeling in front of him out of insanity. She saw one person after the other die much to her distress.

"Only at the condition you also surrender to me and so does the rest of the USSPRA. As for you Kimberly, refusing my advances will have drastic consequences like how I raped you. You will fit well for my trophy when I take over the Universe." said Radiguet as he held Kimberly's face, looking straight at her teary eyes. She stood up, surrendering to him for now and Radiguet groped her breasts yet again.

_This is too much of emotional torture… _said Kimberly crying as she felt Radiguet touching her breasts a little longer.

Kiros began to think that even if he wanted Mako, he would not consider an easy victory to be worth savoring. He began to think that perhaps his ways were not too matching with the United Alliance of Evil. Ahames and Long grew delighted to see more torture. On the other hand Tranza, Basco and Kiros were disgusted at the sight. Radiguet's lusting after women was a result of continuous insanity which even he can't understand why.

"This is OVER the top… Radiguet had outdone himself! Not even my sadism has gone this far! I can see blood pouring out of people's pores, people vomiting worms and they are eaten from inside out!"said Basco who felt like vomiting.

"I agree. This is utterly sadistic beyond what I can imagine. Oh I feel like I'm gonna puke!" said Kiros who then vomited.

Radiguet halted the Amazo worm attacks for now and the worms out of the bodies of the survivors but he did not allow escape as they were to be held hostage. He left the heroes on guard with Ahames, Kiros, Abrella and Basco who guarded them. The baits were in place. Cole was then chained up.

"Guard these captured bozos with your life or else I'll slice you all open myself! I want them all crucified with Cole at the center!" said Radiguet who was holding their morphing devices.

"Oh what about Mako? You promised not to hurt her if I helped you out. She's mine remember sire?" said Kiros.

"She will be given to you unscathed I assure you Kiros. She's all yours. But do your job first to destroy the Super Sentai and she'll come in your next payroll. Shinkengers, you will all go with me to my lair until I decide your fate!" said Radiguet.

"Yes of course my lord." said Kiros.

* * *

><p>Then Radiguet disappeared with the Shinkengers and Kimberly into his lair. Cole can be seen being chained by the Grinams.<p>

_Mako is too hot a chick for that scoundrel Kiros! I won't keep my promises to that creep and I'll keep her for myself! Mako should also be sitting by my side as one of my trophies besides Kimberly and Jasmine. I will also add Nanami, Sakura, Tori, Saki and Ranru too to my harem or any girl that catches my fancy… the more the merrier. _said Radiguet as his growing insanity made him do stuff that were pretty out-of-character. He felt his own power growing while his sanity diminished.

* * *

><p>At the beach, the captured heroes were now seen being nailed to crosses as ordered by Radiguet. The crosses were raised up at their assigned spots.<p>

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" shouted Genta as he saw all the people dying from their flesh being eaten by the worms.

"WWHHYYY?! Why all the tortured humans!? Why?!" shouted Gai Ikari as his cross was raised.

Gai Ikari, Tommy, Cameron, Justin, Mikoto, Shirogane, Gou, Ken, Eric, Genta, Hiruto, Mio, Hikaru and Tetsu were now all in their worst moments as they were crucified.

_Woah these two are WILD! _said Mikoto.

"Seriously I think I need to exhale and inhale to recover. Blood and carnage is okay but this is ridiculous! Slowly eating people's flesh from inside out, what's next?! Radiguet has outdone himself aside from the fact he's been messing up with women!" said Basco as he finally vomited after hours of nauseating but he wasn't done yet.

* * *

><p>Cole was now completely naked for all to see. Unfortunately for him, the steel chains were too strong even for him to break. Radiguet then appeared to jeer at him. Kiros, Ahames, Basco, Long and Tranza were there.<p>

Cole was released of his chains but he was weakened while he tried to break them. He tried to get up but was too weak.

"You will never get away with this Radiguet!" said Cole.

"Ah but I will. In fact, you will be the spectacle to show the end of the Super Sentai and Power Rangers!" said Radiguet as he kicked Cole aside, stepping on his hand.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" cried out Cole.

"Well Cole declare my name and I may consider sparing you from crucifixion!" said Radiguet while gleefully blasting Cole with blasts.

"NEVER YOU MONSTER!" said Cole at the top of his voice.

"Very well then, crucify him as well!" said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>Cole was forcibly laid down to a cross after Radiguet had blasted at him considerably. He was at a weakened state and could not fight back.<p>

"A sad end to someone who could have worked for my purposes. Very well then, meet your tragic end!" said Radiguet.

"Go ahead and crucify me, you cannot destroy the spirit of justice!" said Cole.

Basco, Kiros, Long and Tranza got one nail each. Basco nailed Cole's right wrist, Tranza nailed Cole's left wrist, Kiros nailed Cole's left foot and Long nailed Kiros' right foot. They delivered the nails one by one to maximize his agony. Cole screamed as the nails were driven through each assigned part.

* * *

><p>Cole was now the center of all attention. His teammates could not stand the thought of him being crucified naked unlike them who still had a degree of cover.<p>

"You should be honored to be at the center of them all and to be crucified naked you barbarian!" said Radiguet.

"You will never get away with this! Even if I die here, the spirits of the Earth will get you for this!" said Cole.

"Suit yourself. I still have the others to take care of. Meanwhile, contemplate your fate while you are crucified!" said Radiguet as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>At the New Skybase, Director Aya was with Gorie discussing the calamity that hit them the USSPRA. He was pretty sick with the events that had transpired.<p>

"I can't believe that Radiguet and Long fooled all of us with their new disguises. They must have mastered the secret art to hide their dark energy. Jasmine fell under their control too. They did let go of the other people at the beach live but I doubt it they'll spare them forever. He's still holding them hostage!" said Gorie.

"Don't blame yourself Gorie! We're after all just human or alien. The Gekirangers were supposed to get their shifts." said Director Aya.

"We should have been there! The situation is not wakiwakiwaki!" said Jan.

"Calm down Jan. I believe we can get out of this." said Ran.

"My brother has been caught too!" said Retsu.

"I can't believe Jasmine is now under Radiguet's control." said Chiharu.

"I can serve at her spot for now if need be before we set her free." said Marigold.

"I think you can." said Ban "Mari… we should need a complete team. Jasmine is still one of us."

"_Great! Just great! _ We are in dire straits now. Chiharu, I really have to admit that this could be the darkest hour of our battles." said Hoji.

* * *

><p>Radiguet's apparition appeared in the sky, giving a grim omen to everyone.<p>

"Super Sentai, Power Rangers… you are now at my mercy. As you know it, I have held your comrades at the beach where they are about to die if you plan to save the people on the beach. I planned everything and as you know, you are powerless to stop me. I have your comrades held at my base. Come if you dare! Should you try to save your comrades crucified at the beach or captured in my castle, I will hasten the effects of the plague that has already hit the city. Only I hold the control to the worms' maturity which can be demonstrated in this video. So choose- you all surrender to my plans or let the people you protect die! Bwahahahahaha! And take a look at this wonderful thing I did… enjoy it while you can! I demand the Jetmen's presence to surrender themselves and the USSPRA to me. Bwahahahaha!" said Radiguet.

Then the scene shifts to people being devoured by the Amazo worms slowly and painfully which Radiguet demonstrated how he can increase the cycle of the worms. They can be seen vomiting green liquid and feeling their worst while scenes of other people dead were now shown. The next scene shifts to the crucified heroes were screaming loudly as they can at the sight. Gai Ikari and Genta screamed the loudest. Radiguet signed off hoping he will get his revenge.

_That bastard! I will get his head for this! _said Deputy Commander Gai with an angry face.

* * *

><p>The Power Rangers Samurai came into the room to offer assistance.<p>

"What? The true samurai get captured? That's not good. That can be a sign that they're going to win!" said Jayden.

"That's bad! Very bad! Why now?! Just when the extra rangers were going to recover!" said Kevin in tears.

"Maybe we can help. The Shinkengers helped us before, we want to return the favor." said Mia.

"I know of your gratefulness but this is no time to be personal guys." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

Just then Billy and Ranru entered with some samples of the Amazo worms. They had returned finding out some traces of the worms in the city. They were with Shane and Dustin who can be seen carrying corpses to be analyzed.

"Sir we have found some samples of the worms we can examine with the corpses of dead victims." said Ranru.

"I am afraid this could be a serious problem. Me and Ranru went to the Dino Curry to fetch food and we discovered an epidemic! At least twenty people died already and it wasn't a nice thing to behold! All we see are people being killed in such a tortuous manner." said Billy.

_This is really not a problem back where we came from. _said Shane and Dustin.

"Very well then, get on with the tests. We may find a way to kill these worms and de-worm the people. I believe you two can do it. On the other hand, it may be time for the old Jetman team to intervene if need be!" said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Sounds like old times eh? But enough of that, we need to really to get out of this mess as soon as possible!" said Deputy Commander Gai.

* * *

><p>In the dungeon Takeru Shiba, Ryunosuke, Mako, Kotoha, Chiaki and Kimberly were inside a dark dungeon. Ryunosuke can be seen crying like crazy. They were all still in their beach attires.<p>

"This is bad! Very bad! This is worse than Junk World! Genta is crucified with the others and now a lot of people will be eaten by evil worms!" said Ryunosuke crying.

"Looks like everything is coming to an end!" said Chiaki.

"Let's not give up." said Kotoha.

"Radiguet is disrespectful to everybody even women that have caught his fancy! I just can't describe the horror I've been through with him alone. Me his wife? NEVER! I've had enough nightmares of being forced to marry him or getting pregnant by him almost every night and they're going to be real PUH-LEASE! I don't know but it feels so out of place he wants me. Ugh! I can't imagine myself being his consort." said Kimberly as she remembered the agony of being raped by him.

"You're right. To be honest, while he won't hand me over to Kiros, he now declares me his too. What a horrible tyrant! I can't bear to think what he'll do next! I think he also has a thing for Jasmine and it'd be tragic if he develops it for Sakura, Nanami and Ranru. Maybe we can add Tori too." said Mako.

Takeru was on the other hand, deep in thought. He felt like he needed a practical solution to the problem. Just then the guards came.

"Takeru, Kotoha, Ryunosuke and Chiaki you're all getting crucified now! Mako stay behind and await Lord Radiguet's orders... you will be partying with Radiguet tonight with Jasmine and Kimberly and don't worry- Tori, Nanami, Ranru, Saki and Sakura will be joining in too as well." said the guard.

"What? Crud!" said Mako.

The guards then roughly entered dragging Takeru Shiba, Kotoha, Ryunosuke and Chiaki away in chains. The doors were slammed shut to make sure they didn't escape.

"No! Please no! Don't crucify them!" sobbed Kimberly but her cries fell into deaf ears.

Mako also sobbed as well as she saw her friend to be carried away for crucifixion. She knew as well Radiguet caught her fancy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the city was filled with the deadly worm epidemic. People were puking green slime, many were looking their worse. Some have even died as now at least thirty more have died from the epidemic causing losses everywhere in Japan, as worms also gnawed out of their bodies killing them. Now with a strange deadly parasite launched for Radiguet's hideous reasons, will there be any way to stop his plan from maturing to full bloom? Will the Super Sentai and Power Rangers teams surrender to their deaths?<p>

Stay tuned for the conclusive next chapter.


	35. Phoenix of Redemption

**Chapter 34- The Phoenix of Redemption**

The news reports were dark and grim; Radiguet was holding his darkest plan yet and he was showing his brain damage hasn't destroyed him completely. People around the city were caught with the worm plague and they were slowly suffering. Others had already died from the disease.

At the New Skybase, Supreme Commander Ryu was now assembled with his old Jetman team. Time has passed since they fought together but they would do it. Director Aya like old times gathered them. The current alliance members were there to think of their plan. Radiguet was going to force the alliance to surrender or all of Japan will get killed.

"Guys it's been a long time since we fought as a team. Radiguet wants to blast us out first out of a personal vendetta is the way I look at this." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Like old times? It does feel good to walk the Earth again! I just wonder though if we can take down this new monster." said Deputy Commander Gai. But in his mind was still the time Radiguet stabbed him, tried to take over his body only for him to regain it.

The Gokaigers came in. Captain Marvelous came in a request while he was still in bandages from the last incident.

"Guys you cannot fight. That is an order. You are literally killing yourselves." said Deputy Commander Gai.

"Please save Gai Ikari for us. We beg of you. We may not be able to fight but help him please. He's been like our family and all." said Captain Marvelous.

"I know." said Deputy Commander Gai "Marvelous, rest for now. Your injuries are still heavy and we need the Shinkengers to execute Kaoru's healing seal on you and the captives. That's why we sent them the Gen Juken so they can be at ease but too bad they're captured. Also I fear with Cole captured, Aka Red can't combine with him either if the gadget used to do so is caught by enemy hands."

* * *

><p>At the beach area one can see Tranza, Long, Ahames, Basco, Abrella and Kiros were now torturing everybody systematically. Now it was time to do something really despicable. They had a good amount of worms to do their job. Gai Ikari, Cam, Tommy, Justin, Mikoto, Gou, Ken Hisatsu, Eric, Genta, Hiruto, Mio, Hikaru and Tetsu were all wrecked by the sight of people in severe pain while they were bound to their wooden crosses. Cole was still there nailed to a cross completely naked, weakened and trying to free himself but the nails pinned him down real good.<p>

_I must free myself and free the others. These nails are too tight! _said Cole as he tried to get his strength to pull out the nails, not minding he was naked.

"That would be fun but don't you think we should have other methods to torture?" said Long.

The Questers were now there to join the fun. Bloody Amazo Worm Jigen excreted some more slimy worms for the villains to use to torture the others. It was indeed a pretty disgusting sight causing the other crucified victims to feel disgust.

"Let's just send the monster to do its job at the city. Bloody Amazo Worm Jigen should do a charm spreading the worms which will soon eat everyone up slowly and painfully. It's way better than the Xenomorph! Careful though, Radiguet said to keep them alive. He wishes to have the final blow! He did call back the monster an hour ago- can't help it if he has other plans. Now just to whip them!" said Ahames.

* * *

><p>The crucified rangers felt crazy more crazy as the hours passed. Cole was for now unable to speak. His strength could not be drawn as his will fell while the pain of the nails still hurt where they were nailed. He thought of the whole USSPRA being crucified and blow up to bits. Just as a bird came to peck on him, he killed it with his bare teeth.<p>

"What about let's feed those loud ones with the worms shall we? That would be fun!" said Basco with an evil smile.

"I agree with that. Those worms are so disgusting they'll puke and get indigestion! But first let's just hear the screams of helplessness!" said Long snickering evilly.

"You'll learn to appreciate me too Miu though you're not as glamorous as Mako is. Sigh… but you'll do for now! Such beautiful hands pierced by cruel nails, let me free you from this cross!" said Kiros as he squeezed her breasts.

"AAAHHHHHH! I will never be yours!" screamed Miu as Kiros threw malice on her, while trying to endure the pain of being molested while being crucified at the same time.

* * *

><p>Kiros then proceeded to Genta's cross to torture him.<p>

"Takeru isn't here but I guess you'll do. Besides I'm looking forward to crucifying him myself!" said Kiros.

"Hey what do you want to do with Take-chan huh? What did he ever do to you?" said Genta angrily to Kiros.

Genta's mouth was forcibly held open and worms were inserted into it by Kiros himself.

"Eat this you loudmouthed freak and don't ask any questions!" said Kiros who then fed Genta some worms as well causing him to puke "As you know it, I'll be torturing him and I'll be molesting Mako right in front of you two for fun!"

"NOOOOO!" screamed Genta.

"It's time to do it to Gai next! Open up Mr. Funny Guy!" said Basco smiling as he took a scoopful of worms to feed Gai Ikari with for his sadism.

Gai Ikari was also fed some worms by Basco against his will. He puked out of disgust.

"Why are you torturing us? _Why?!_" cried Gai Ikari who puked from all the worms that were fed to him.

"As you know, you and your friends were responsible for me being unable to get the Ultimate Treasure. I could have used it to give myself ultimate power. Too bad for Ackdos Gill, he was killed in the battle across time and with the Legend War history changed, the Ultimate Treasure was destroyed permanently after it restored the timeline as it should!" said Basco.

Long also did the same to Ken Hisatsu and Gou who remained silent from their torture. But the puking sight wasn't very pleasant.

Gai and Rei also did the same to Eiji.

"Even if you kill me, the Boukengers will beat you two back to the Netherworld! You may nail my hands and feet next but you'll never…" said Eiji.

"Oh shut up!" said Gai and Rei together as they bashed Eiji with their fists on his face.

* * *

><p>The Jetmen were assembled once more. Director Aya finally assembled her team as she did in the past.<p>

"Well I hope you succeed in this rescue mission. My daughter Chiharu has some crazy plan going on but I don't know what. Regardless, we have to stop Radiguet like old times. But first, we must lure out the highly secure beach of its guards. We must take advantage of his psychotic insanity somehow." said Director Aya.

"Yes chief!" said the Jetmen who were now in their old uniforms.

_Jet Icarus, Jet Garuda… we will fight again._ said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Dad, are you sure you need to fight once more? Mom?" said both Joe Yuuki and Ken Tendo to their parents.

"We must son." said Deputy Commander Gai "Me and your mom will do what has to be done."

"Dad good luck." said Mikiko hugging her dad.

"We need to think of our plan to recover them. I do not know how long the captives who were hit by dark energy take to recover but I bet a little butt kicking will help them. But first…" said Supreme Commander Ryu.

Billy and Ranru came both with their eyes bulged. Hoji and Yousuke on the other hand were chasing after their love interests.

"We've got company. Two lovebirds with the solution perhaps?" said Deputy Commander Gai confident at the two of them.

"No time for jokes Gai." said Supreme Commander Ryu "We need the solution if you have it."

"After hours of works, we found it. The worms can be weakened with high heat laser treatment and it can also destroy the eggs if the temperature is too high but we have to destroy the nest first which is the monster. As long as that monster is alive, we can't kill them because they'll keep multiplying as he has the ability to produce the worms from his own blood. " said Ranru.

"We also do have to distract the enemy from the beach. I have an idea how to do it!" said Sakura.

"Hey Tori are you sure you want to push through with Sakura's plan? Remember you don't have your superpowers!" said Yousuke.

"We don't have much of a choice." said Tori.

"Very well then, good luck. Sorry for becoming overprotective Tori…" said Yousuke "Shall I kiss you for good luck?"

Yousuke then kissed Tori. Hoji and Chiharu were now talking.

"Chiharu, I'll back you up if necessary." said Hoji.

"Thanks." said Chiharu "I guess it's time to show girl power."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was delighting at the destruction of the world. He freed Jasmine from his mind control in order to savor her suffering.<p>

"Huh? Where am I? What am I doing here?" asked Jasmine frightened.

"As you see Jasmine, I placed you under my mind control and now I don't see any reason to keep you under my spell further. You are mine. Face it- you betrayed your friends and there's no reason for you to return to them so you might as well accept your destiny with me. But first…" said Radiguet.

"You placed me under mind control you monster!" said Jasmine.

Radiguet then dragged Jasmine into the dungeon. Shizuka was watching from the darkness frightened. She began to get another headache.

_Now I think I remember something… that caged bird is my master. Radiguet, he forced me too… no! It can't be! I am Shizuka of the Vyram! _said Shizuka.

"Hey what gives?" said Jasmine.

"As you know it, I prefer to have you against your will. Now deal with it!" said Radiguet who was getting more power spasms as his insanity was becoming higher as time went by. He was now doing stuff that were pretty much out of character while retaining a savage taste for blood and power.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the dungeon where Kimberly and Mako were placed they had Jasmine back with them. However the other four Shinkengers were transferred to the beach to be tortured as well.<p>

"Jasmine… you're back with us." said Kimberly crying with tears of joy.

"Radiguet put me under mind control and purposely snapped me out of it. I can't believe he loves to mess up with people's minds." said Jasmine.

"Yeah but the boys are there at the beach. Radiguet had them transferred there to be crucified too. I bet he plans to crucify all the Super Sentai and Power Rangers except those who catches his fancy. Like us?" said Mako "Plus he's got their henshin devices including ours."

* * *

><p>Back at the beach, the other four Shinkengers were brought there. Takeru Shiba, Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Kotoha were taken there to witness their battered friends. They were also crucified in their own spots.<p>

"Well Takeru, looks like I got you where I want you! Only if Red Mask were here to die with you too!" said Kiros.

"You're still sick as ever and not to mention greedy." said Takeru.

"As said, I will get what I want when I want." said Kiros "And Mako happens to be in that list."

"Don't you dare touch her!" said Takeru.

"I will and I will do it. Miu can be added bonus." said Kiros as he slugged Takeru Shiba's face.

"Don't worry you'll join all your friends soon." said Radiguet laughing "This place will serve as the graveyard of ALL Super Sentai and Power Rangers of the USSPRA then I will proceed to kill all the seniors in the past. The Jetmen will soon walk into their doom into the city. Bwahahahahaha!"

"Don't be too confident sire…" said Tranza "Do you remember my plan where I wanted to make monuments of the Jetmen? I failed all because of that!

"Don't remind me!" said Radiguet giving Tranza a blast.

"Patience sire…" said Long.

"I will meet the Jetmen personally." said Radiguet.

"What about me?" asked Tranza.

"Stay here or I'll feed slice you in half myself!" said Radiguet.

_What a bother! _said Basco who fumed at his current job.

* * *

><p>At the city area, the Jetmen appeared to where Radiguet, Tranza and Long wanted them to.<p>

"I don't know about this, but I feel this is a trap of sorts." said Deputy Commander Gai.

"I know…" said Supreme Commander Ryu.

Radiguet then appeared to face his old foes. The monster's grotesque appearance disgusted Deputy Commander Gai.

"UGH! That is a face only a mother could love!" said Deputy Commander Gai disgusted at all the writhing worms.

"Jetmen how nice is it for you to walk to your graves. Now revenge will be sweet." said Radiguet smirking "Now the end of humanity will happen at this rate! As you know it, I will soon drive your deaths here!"

"I know you will never keep your word Radiguet. Do not think you can fool us more than once." said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"As you know it, your comrades are at the beach, tortured and I sent you that message. Now make one false move and I will kill them right before your eyes." said Radiguet.

_I hope the plan will work. _said Ako frightened.

"CROSS CHANGER!" said Supreme Commander Ryu.

"Red Hawk!"

"Black Condor!"

"Yellow Owl!"

"Pink Swan!"

"Blue Swallow!"

"CHOJIN SENTAI JETMAN!"

"How pathetic… you are all walking to your deaths! How I longed for this! The Gokaigers are fractured and beaten because of Gai, Kimberly weeps dreading me, what's next? Ah you people will die!" said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>At the beach Aka Red was now about to execute his plan. But without the Red Summoner, he and Cole can't combine but he had other plans. Sakura, Tori, Chiharu, Kat, Ashley, Saki and Nanami were all in their bikinis.<p>

_I don't know about this?! _said Ashley to herself staring at her sexy figure.

_Hic. This is too much. _said Kat.

"Listen those guys are suckers. Sentai foot soldiers are very stupid to fall for girlie tricks." said Aka Red "So don't morph but we'll beat them up. Power Rangers Samurai, you know what to do. I have to get Cole freed because without him, Super Sentai and Power Ranger powers can't be harmonized. "

"I hope the Shinkengers get freed soon." said Jayden "They're the only real samurai team here. We're but their shadows."

"Did you forget Genta wasn't a samurai and we're in his category? Enough of that, I've got some rotten fish to feed those scuds in this crate!" said Antonio.

* * *

><p>At Radiguet's fortress, his would be concubines were about to put a performance. Their area was guarded by Grinams. Radiguet underestimated the girls without their powers. Now he was going to regret it.<p>

"Well girls, you know the plan." said Jasmine "We break free, we free the boys and well…"

"How do we escape?!" asked Mako "You know… we don't have the means?!"

"We do actually." said Jasmine "As you know it, Radiguet is pretty overconfident and insane. He has just locked away the Shodo Phones somewhere but we need to get the information from the guards where they are hidden. They're so dumb."

"Hey don't tell me…" said Kimberly.

"Well we have to use your sex appeal to fool the guards. It's an old trick but it works!" said Jasmine.

"HUH?!" said Kimberly and Mako with their eyes startled.

"No I don't mean we take everything off." said Jasmine "Now here's the plan…"

Mako, Jasmine and Kimberly began to discuss their plan.

* * *

><p>At the beach, the other women were doing their seduction trick. The PR Samurai morphed into their Samurai forms without doing a loud role call to knock down the grunts easily. Deka Blue and Hurricane Red watched behind as their girlfriends were doing their job while they also took care of the extra grunts in subtle combat. The foot soldiers were divided into as Unglers, Nanashi and Grinams.<p>

"Hey boys!" Sakura, Nanami, Ashley, Saki, Tori and Chiharu said simultaneously while in their bikinis to lure them into a trap.

"What the?!" said the foot soldiers guarding the beach "Wow! What a show! Hot! Hot!"

_This is it… well I hope these guys are so stupid! _said Nanami.

"We're serving you new food." said Tori "Come and try it. It's a free taste of our new product."

The soldiers began to draw near. The Grinams removed their face masks revealing human like faces. The Unglers revealed their mouths as well. The Super Sentai grunts were never known for being intelligent but the subject to such tricks.

The Power Rangers Samurai prepared their weapons for self-defense. Mia cooked the rotten fish into an extremely unpleasant dish she and Mako prepared for war reasons. It was the moment of reckoning. The scuds sat down to eat with the girls who served them bad food. The foot soldiers began to eat the bad cooking but with some enticement from the girls. Just then they all vomited like crazy and kept running to the toilets until they fainted out of frustration. The Power Rangers Samurai then beat up the scuds with no hesitation.

"We've done it girls." said Sakura "Now we got to save the Shinkengers… but where is Mako? We can't enter Radiguet's fortress without him seeing us!"

"I agree." said Saki "Maybe I should call the others… but first we've got to save the civilians too. Poor them. Radiguet is so hateful! How many Braneworlds had he destroyed already in the past! If he dares to get his hands on me, I'm so gonna beat him up!"

"That's another problem we got to deal with but now we have to save the Shinkengers." said Red Samurai Rangers.

The Power Rangers Samurai were now prepared to save the Shinkengers.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle dungeons, something else was happening. The Grinams, twenty in number assigned to guard them, were getting enticed by the three sexy women inside the dungeon doing some sexy poses.<p>

"Hey boys!" said the Jasmine, Mako and Kimberly together with some enticement. The three of them did some sexy gestures to lure the soldiers. Kimberly began to feel her legs, Jasmine began to motion as if she were going to undress and Mako began to blow kisses.

**"WOW!"** said the Grinams forgetting that the three ladies were meant to be for Radiguet's amusement only.

"Well boys, the one who'll tell us where the henshin devices are hidden and open the door will see us strip down…" said Jasmine, Mako and Kimberly in a sexy voice doing a lot of orgasm.

The Grinams began to beat each other until only one was standing. One of them got into the dungeon and opened the door. He was having his face all red. But first, he deactivated the alarm so nobody would be informed of their escape until much later.

"Here now where's my reward?! I also turned off the security system as you girls requested." asked the last Grinam standing "Oh yeah, the morphing devices are kept in the safety room across the hall. The numerical code is _54624759_ to access it."

"Now time to get your reward!" said Jasmine.

"Oh boy where is it?!" aid the last Grinam standing still blushing.

"HERE!" said the girls.

Jasmine, Mako and Kimberly bashed the last Grinam across the wall so hard that he died from brain hemorrhage.

"Jasmine that was crazy!" said Kimberly.

"I hope we don't have to do that again…" said Mako frustrated.

"We got out… now we must save the henshin devices." said Jasmine.

They began to proceed to the vault where the henshin devices were. Shizuka was there guarding the vault as it was her shift to do so.

"Shizuka!" said the girls.

"You girls are so dead! Radiguet may find you hot for now but he might kill you sooner or later! Pepetopet! " said Shizuka.

Shizuka tried to fight them. As fast as she was, Jasmine's fighting was no match for her. Shizuka got knocked out by Kimberly and Mako with a gut punch.

"That cares care of her, for now. Now to deactivate the alarm." said Mako who got one of Shizuka's daggers to cut off the wires of the security system.

Kimberly then pressed the safe combination. Jasmine got into the safe with the girls to get the gadgets Radiguet sought to use to empower himself.

"Here's the gadgets." said Jasmine "Shodo Phones, check. Cole's henshin device, check. Oh yeah, henshin devices of the other crucified heroes. Check."

"We got what we came for." said Kimberly "Mako, let's escape now and help the people at the beach shall we?"

"We better escape before the others come." said Mako who drew the kanji for "escape".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Jetmen were not standing a chance against Radiguet's parasitic creatures afflicting them as they were now latching on the Jetmen. Bloody Amazo Worm Jigen's worms were plain deadly. Grinams appeared to help Radiguet do his dirty work to beat up the Jetmen nice and slow to their deaths.<p>

"Well Jetmen enjoy your death slow and nice!" said Radiguet "Ahahahaha! I will increase your pain and agony! You who founded the USSPRA will die slowly and painfully! You are nothing more than a kindergarten for the younger Super Sentai… Hahahahaha! And as for everything, try fighting back and I'll blow up the hostages."

Radiguet slashed them all hoping to create open wounds for the worms to nest their eggs. He laughed at what would be his victory. But his sadism would soon foil him yet again.

"I can't stand much longer!" said Black Condor "But if we call for help, he'll literally kill this whole city! Darn it! Not those rock and a hard place situations!"

"This is a double dilemma." said Red Hawk.

Just then Radiguet grabbed Red Hawk and tortured him some more. Red Hawk was in so much pain.

"I was forced to live as a thug and even if I did manage to kill Gai, it was something he popped back to life. But now I will you and him and all of you but not without satisfying my own sadism first! Ahahahahaha!" said Radiguet who then fired projectile blasts at the Jetmen.

_This is the end of Super Sentai and Power Rangers! _said Yellow Owl.

"As for you, Yuuki Gai I will finish you off like I did before. But this time, I'll give you multiple stab wounds to enjoy!" said Radiguet laughing while drawing his sword.

* * *

><p>At the beach the assigned villains were taking a short break. Basco brought some distilled water for them to drink and sandwiches to eat. The villains were worked out with the boredom they had to face.<p>

"I wish those Super Sentai will just surrender so we can kill them all. No torture them all the more!" said Ahames.

"That was sure a lot of work." said Basco who was biting some donuts he stole.

"I agree." said Kiros "Although I have to admit, this scheme is far too disgusting."

Kiros then drank some warm tea to avoid puking from disgust.

"_Always look at the bright side of life_." said Ahames "At least you can entertain yourself with some defenseless chicks we've locked up and Takeru is captured too. The rest will soon arrive to surrender."

"Yeah… but I'll take Miu myself for a bonus, but I can give her a chance or get crucified as well but first, we got to take a snack as I'm hungry." said Kiros.

He began to take a bag of seaweed crackers they stole from a store in the beach.

Just then they discovered their guards were knocked down.

"What? Who dares ruin our meal?" said Basco angrily.

"Crud we can't focus to nail the others to their crosses!" said Ahames.

Just then Sakura, Nanami, Chiharu, Ashley, Saki, Kat and Tori appeared with the Samurai Rangers.

"Looks like we've got company walking to their deaths!" said Kiros "Oh wow! I didn't notice there's a live show going on! Woohoo! Oh… this is leaving me speechless!"

"No time for nonsense Kiros! Beating them up is our first priority pronto! Oh yeah, Radiguet said to spare them but bring them to him… lousy orders! Sheesh when can that maniac realize the simple words Kimberly hates him." said Basco.

"Drat! Guards! Guards!" shouted Ahames but she noticed that the guards were all suffering from stomach upset.

"What the? We don't' have back up!" said Kiros "What did you do now? What the? The guards could have alerted us!"

"They were fed horrible cooking after we women used our wily minds beat them!" said Sakura "Now you better learn it's not nice to treat girls badly!"

In a nick of time, more allies arrived. Mako, Kimberly and Jasmine arrived with the morphing gadgets. Aka Red finally appeared as well.

"Impossible… how could they escape the maximum security prison?" said Ahames "Curses!"

"You underestimated us." said Kimberly "As you know, your guards were stupid to fall for girlish whims! The joke's on you!"

"Curses!" said Ahames "First our guards then… argh! My mind is so stressed! Regardless we'll make minced out of you then we'll destroy the rest! Looks like I'll have to get more vicious."

* * *

><p>The Power Rangers Samurai drew their blades to fight their way through the crosses which would have also bound them next for their graveyard. They quickly freed their counterparts and the other rangers from their crucifixion.<p>

"Thanks." said Takeru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Kotoha and Genta to their Power Rangers countparts.

"No problem." said Jayden "A favor for a favor. Samurai or not, we're on the same side."

"Right Jayden." said Takeru "Right now, we'll help you free the hostages."

Gai Ikari suddenly was filled with so much excitement but also confusion. At the same time the heroes were starting to feel better for some reason. The Power Rangers Samurai can be seen freeing the people caught in the beach and guiding them to safely.

_What the? Who are these Power Rangers? They're not pretty bad but… hic! _said Gai Ikari with his funny expressions.

* * *

><p>Cole finally got the willpower to break free from the nails that pierced his wrists and feet as he saw the other heroes appear with Sakura. He finally freed himself shocking the others while he shouted out Sakura's name in public. The other crucified rangers were freed of their nails as Cole released so great an energy.<p>

Aka Red and Sakura then walked near to him to give his morphing device to him after he removed the nails slowly but surely as it still caused some pain.

"Aka Red… Sakura…" said Cole "I thought it was the end of me. Ouch my hands still hurt from the piercing of the nails, my body from the whip."

"Cole here's the morphing device. You save my life once, I return the favor." said Sakura hugging Cole.

"Thanks Sakura." said Cole ending their hug.

"Cole you're…. naked" said Sakura "Woops."

"Woops." said Cole who covered his privates.

"Here's your shorts." said Sakura.

"Thanks." said Cole who quickly put them back on "Ouch the nails."

"Cole." said Sakura "Don't push yourself too hard."

"Now Cole let's beat up the odds. Let's merge now and I'll be your dominant mind for now since you are weakened!" said Aka Red.

"You got that right. I'll fight for now even with my hands hurt or I've got whip marks. These guys will pay for their crimes!" said Cole.

"Red Conqueror!"

Cole merged with Aka Red to become the Red Conqueror with Aka Red as the dominant mind as Cole's mind was stressed out. Gokai Silver, Green Ranger, White Ranger II, Geki Violet, Geki Chopper, Bouken Silver, Deka Break, Magi Shine, Samurai Ranger, Gao Silver, Shinken Gold and the Go-on Wings, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver, did their morphing sequences simultaneously as well as their specific role calls.

* * *

><p>Tranza, Long, Ahames, Basco, Abrella, Kiros, Gai and Rei tried to fight back. They had some ZGormins and Grinams to back them up.<p>

Red Conqueror transformed into Five Red and did the V-Slash, he transformed into Red Turbo and did the GT Crash to them. Gao Silver, Bouken Silver, Gokai Silver and Go-on Silver beat up the Nanashi and Unglers quite fast.

"Let's beat them!" said Tranza.

"I guess we better call for backup!" said Abrella "We're losing."

"Back-up? Let's beat them ourselves! Attack!" said Tranza.

Just then Red Conqueror, Geki Chopper, Geki Violet, Gokai Silver, Deka Break, Bouken Silver and Go-on Silver fought them. After a series of blows weapon per weapon in simultaneous manner, the villains were beaten simultaneously forcing them to retreat.

* * *

><p>Back to Radiguet, the Jetmen were in extremely desperate situations as Grinams appeared to blast them with gattling shots and maul them with their blades. Radiguet was enjoying the torture done by his monster and by him to his old foes. Just then he realized he was duped after he received the message.<p>

"WHAT?! I can't believe this!" said Radiguet angrily "Damn it! How could my perfectly made plan with Long ever fail?!"

"Looks like the slime's on you!" said Red Hawk while still on the ground.

"No! No! This can't be!" said Radiguet "I was winning and…"

"Fool! I have your friends under my control! One wrong move and…" said Radiguet as he was about to stab Black Condor again.

However news came in to Radiguet when Basco called him via a portable communicator.

"Basco what is it this time? I am about cherish my moment to kill the Jetmen!" said Radiguet angrily.

"Sire, I'm sorry to announce but we were sent packing by the USSPRA. Right now, they broke the beach and the hostages are released. I told you this plan wouldn't work but oh no you have to be ruled by your insanity!" said Basco via a portable communicator.

"**CRUD!** Now I am so angry!" said Radiguet "Now Yuki Gai, I will make you die again!"

But as he tried to stab Black Condor with his sword who he wanted to finish off first by stabbing during Ryu and Kaaori's wedding day, Red Conqueror appeared with Gokai Silver, Green Ranger, White Ranger II, Geki Violet, Geki Chopper, Bouken Silver, Deka Break, Magi Shine, Samurai Ranger, Gao Silver, Shinken Gold and the Go-on Wings, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver.

"Everyone share your energies with me!" said Red Conqueror via Aka Red as the dominant personality.

The whole group shared their energies to empower the Jetmen giving them new strength. The Jetmen were reenergized in the process. The worms that were about to devour them were released from their bodies. However Cole and Aka Red were separated as Cole's body soon felt weak. Aka Red carried him.

"I feel renewed!" said Red Hawk.

"It's nice to be back! Well I'm back…" said Black Condor.

"We're older now but still strong." said Yellow Owl.

"I feel like as if it were twenty years ago!" said Pink Swan.

"You got that Kaori." said Ako.

The Jetmen soon got invigorated.

"Jetmen, good luck." said Aka Red who then retreated with the other extra rangers to renew their energies. Simultaneously, their trauma was cured. However Cole was knocked down from his rather painful crucifixion and Aka Red was carrying him.

The Jetmen beat the Grinams that were used to torture them. The worms were killed. Radiguet got angry. The Jetmen fought the Grinams that were used to torture them were beaten dead quite quick. The monster was no longer much of a threat.

"Ako! Like old times!" said White Swan.

"Wing Gauntlet!"

Both White Swan and Blue Swallow crashed right into the monster's belly where they saw the monster fire its fireballs.

"Hey worm! Take this!" said Yellow Owl as he threw a boulder at the monster's belly.

"Or this!" said Black Condor as he performed the Condor Finish.

Meanwhile Radiguet and Red Hawk were dueling like old times. Red Hawk got the edge and beat Radiguet. Red Hawk cut a wound on Radiguet's cheek.

"It's your turn Radiguet!" said Red Hawk.

"Not if I can help it!" said Radiguet "Bloody Amazo Worm Jigen! Finish these pests off! Now grow and throw giant worms at the city!"

"Sure master but how do I grow?" asked Bloody Amazo Worm Jigen.

"I'll show you how!" said Radiguet.

Radiguet fired a dangerous projectile from his mouth towards the monster and then went off packing to his base. The monster was destroyed by him as to allow him to enlarge. Bloody Amazo Worm Jigen enlarged for battle.

"Jet Machines Take Off!"

* * *

><p>The Jet Machines took off from the New Skybase.<p>

"Jet Ikarus Gattai!"

They combined into the Jet Ikarus once more. Only this time they were upgraded with the Neo Parallel engine to keep up with the times. The Jet Ikarus entered into battle with the monster.

"Let's finish this ugly worm once and for all!" said Red Hawk "Birdonic Saber!"

However as they tried to finish the monster, it spat acid destroying the sword. Some worms then attached itself to the Great Ikarus trying to chew through the metal.

"This is not good!" said Red Hawk.

"I know what to do." said Black Condor "Jet Garuda launch!".

The Jet Garuda arrived. Black Condor piloted it to remove the worms from Jet Ikarus.

"No time we must combine!" said Black Condor.

"Great Ikarus Gattai!"

The Great Ikarus was formed. Now the Jetmen were about to even up the odds.

"Now let's fire the Bird Laser like old times!" said Red Hawk.

In a flash, the Bird Laser finished the monster with no need of other help. Radiguet's otherwise well hatched plan was ruined by his own conceit.

* * *

><p>At the United Alliance of Evil headquarters, Radiguet was sent packing to his base. He was soon angry to discover that his "women" escaped. He went to the dungeon area angry and firing energy bolts everywhere in anger. He then found the knocked out Grinams.<p>

"You idiots!" said Radiguet drawing his sword "Now you will all pay the maximum penalty for drooling at the women I wanted to use for my entertainment!"

"No master! No master! Please!" begged the Grinams.

"No apologies will save you! Die with dignity, I despise whining! I hate you all! I hate you all! You all piss me off!" said Radiguet angrily as he first shot some energy shots.

He showed no mercy, slashing them up and laughing insanely while doing it causing their blood to splatter on the walls. He then focused his attention on Shizuka who he soon revealed that he had feelings for as well.

"Master… sorry!" said Shizuka crying "Please don't harm Gekkou…"

Shizuka was scared before her master even if she hated him so much. Her nerves were shaking as she remembered she was not of Vyram.

"I won't harm your precious master Gekkou if… you continue to agree to be mine, Shizuka my sweet… I could use you as a distraction of my rage." said Radiguet holding Shizuka's face and gave her a kiss, he then pushed her aside.

_This is creepy. I have to give in to his advances as much as any girl that catches his fancy! _said Shizuka.

The villains in charge at the beach were also exhausted. Tranza and Basco wanted to take turns in berating Radiguet but they were too stressed even to think. Long began to feel the whole world cramped towards him but he could still cause evil plans to rise when he wanted or take over should he get fed up with his employment. Ahames, Basco and Kiros were in no better shape either. They were stressed out. However Radiguet still had a whole lot of plans as he didn't send all the other villains to finish off the USSPRA. He wasn't done yet and he knew he still had possible usurpers to worry about.

_Curses to you Super Sentai and Power Rangers… let's see how you'll stand against my next diabolical actions! I get what I want when I want it! Jasmine, Mako, Sakura, Nanami, Saki and Tori… your nightmares are just beginning as you will be mine! Bwahahahahaha! _said Radiguet as he felt his own insanity and cruelty were about to form an even more lethal mix of negative emotions.

* * *

><p>Back at the New Skybase, the USSPRA base was now getting to know each other better. Gai Ikari however still wanted to know more about the Power Rangers. The Gokaigers have recovered from the injuries caused by a brainwashed Gai Ikari.<p>

"Hey you guys are cosplayers and Sentai fans? Super Sentai! Super Sentai! Oh how I love Super Sentai!" asked Gai Ikari excitedly.

_Seriously this guy is funny… _said Jayden.

"Uh no, we're the shadow of Super Sentai." said Jason "As you know it, we live to protect our world from bad guys like in this world too. We're not cosplayers."

"WHAAA?!" said Gai Ikari "Then you must be fakes and imposters!"

"STOP IT GAI!" said Deputy Commander Gai "Stop badmouthing the Power Rangers! Like the Super Sentai, they also fight to save their world. They're on our side in this war! Oh yeah, do badmouth them like a kindergarten and you're heading for the infamous detention center!"

"Sorry about that!" said Gai Ikari.

"He's back to normal no doubt." said Marvelous who got out of bed, still with a few bandages.

"We'll be having our good times again." said Joe Gibken.

"On the other hand, we have to get things ready for the next mission whatever it would be. It is a sad thing that at least 30% of Japan's population got killed by those nasty worms. I feel sorry for all who died in that plague of worms. This proves Radiguet may have turned into an omnicidal maniac." said Deputy Commander Gai who then drank a shot of liquor.

"On the other hand, I might have to strengthen training regulations." said Director Aya "Doggie has been training them like hard. I might even request for Bunta to assist us. Also I would like to say I am glad we are not facing much base misbehaviors already. On the other hand, here's a little bit of training reports from the others who haven't done so much missions as of late."

A screen can be shown where the other male Sentai members are doing an obstacle course under Doggie's supervision. It was a video Doggie sent to them with reports of their progress.

* * *

><p>Cole can later be seen at the medical clinic where Sakura was tending to his pierced hands and and feet bandaging them, to which he still felt a degree of pain. They were disinfected with some hydrogen peroxide to kill the germs. She can also be seen washing Cole's wounds from the whip with warm water. Sakura also brought him some food from the canteen as payment for his kindness to her. A nurse came to tend to Cole's dehydration from the whipping too.<p>

"You've always been so kind to me so I see no reason to be unkind to you. After all, you also give me a gift whenever you can. After all the last time I was sick, you were by my side and brought me flowers… which Satoru didn't and well, you saved me quite a couple of times as well. Besides, you still haven't recovered from being crucified." said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura. You're the best. Well the base has been more peaceful isn't it?" said Cole.

"Although I have to admit Houka's been far more behaved ever since she passed through detention. Nobody can stand such a horrid punishment like Eri and Natsuki did." said Sakura.

"It's also kind of funny how Houka and Satoru are now getting along ever since she completed her sentence at the military detention- I guess Satoru's the only person who can change Houka. In fact, our base is far more peaceful than the last time it started. I hope we don't have to do any more military punishments for people who act like they're still kindergarten students." said Cole.

_Whether or not I get her doesn't matter after all- friends are all I need to live on with my life. However I still miss my first group of friends in the city, I dream of them daily. Where could they be? _said Cole thinking of the Wild Force team and the good old days they had together.

"Cole get better soon." said Sakura who kissed Cole at the cheek.

"Hey wait Sakura, isnt' this… wait too sudden?" said Cole.

"Remember your proposal to me? To be honest, I thought it over and the answer is yes. I will be your girlfriend. I didn't realize how much we get along. In fact, I have even thought of it I will be your wife." said Sakura.

Cole then kissed Sakura deeper and ended it.

"Thanks a lot Sakura." said Cole as he went down back to rest.

_Cole sorry for turning back on you once. But I see now, we are drawn closer. Jasmine, thanks for teasing me with him. _said Sakura.

But it can be seen that they were blossoming into a real relationship. Sakura's feelings for him were growing as time passed also. Jasmine and Tetsu were somewhat recovered their relationship, looking at them from the outside unseen. Cole then fell asleep, trying to recover from his crucifixion after they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Power Rangers and Super Sentai members were also glad that Kimberly had also recovered from Radiguet's act of lasciviousness against her.<p>

"Finally you're back in action, Kimberly. Good to hear that!" said Trini.

"Thanks." said Kimberly "I'm glad you all visited me in the rehabilitation clinic to see how I was. To be honest, I just wanted to distance myself after what Radiguet did to me."

"Don't mention it Kim." said Tommy "We all did go. Super Sentai or Power Rangers, we're all glad you're back. All of us who got caught in that maze are back in action."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how our counterparts in Super Sentai will be?" said Justin.

"You'll see that soon enough…" said Aka Red.

"You're tougher than you look. Oh speaking of which, I still have to meet Yousuke at the grocery. We agreed to go together… bye." said Tori.

_At least I have friends I can count on and they can count on me. Radiguet's a complete maniac still after hot chicks whenever he can. Eek! _said Kimberly as she looked at all the Super Sentai and Power Rangers.

The scene ends with a vision of the Zyurangers...

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Well this is one last arc before the Zyuranger series. Well this fan fic will be quite long but not as long as MMPR okay? I've gone into a series of crazy thoughts before this could be done. This is the conclusion to an otherwise gruesome chapter. I also added one scene Artful Lodger thinks isn't funny for the sake of being dark which is force-feeding an individual with yucky food. As for the Zyuranger arc, I'll be giving a few spoilers here which would involve voodoo dolls in their era which I'll have to use a two parter, perhaps to cover it up. I am going to try and work on the Zyuranger arc when I have the time. Besides this entry isn't even well written, having gone through too many writer's blocks (as evidenced by **_quality deterioration_**) and all especially with work and hobby juggling isn't very easy.


	36. Voodoo on Zyu

**Chapter 35- Voodoo on Zyu**

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I took the idea of voodoo dolls from the Fairly Oddparents episode "You Do Dolls" but giving it a darker twist. Also I'm using another Zyu2 monster namely Pumpkin Rapper as "Dora Curse" which he will be taken to a darker twist and a plot that uses children to kill the Super Sentai after Radiguet's flesh eating worms plot failed- plus he could actually grow his malice to another direction and make him do more bloody insane stuff. Also I had to figure out how to fit in the first line up of Power Rangers to the Zyuranger era. This will be a two parter of a dilemma. Sorry for the long delay, please no more prodding me to rush things up, I appreciate a few who like this fic BUT as said, I have my life to live and blogging is where I'm more passionate at for the moment. As Priprican said, "You can't rush perfection." and this fic suffered from deterioration thanks to me rush-writing but I thank all those who made this story their favorite but only if you can co-write with me, I would gladly appreciate it as this is something I put this **as LEAST of my priorities so sorry for quality deterioration, my apologies!** At the same time, I am trying several different types of approaches in unfolding events plus there are other teams that won't appear at all due to the fact this is becoming uncontrollable plus I'm having "nerve wrecks" as evidenced by the bad writing that happens.

* * *

><p>It was quite some time after the incident that Radiguet had plagued Japan. Everybody seemed recovering from the horrifying incident including those who got crucified. Now it was time for Gai Ikari to take back what he said about them being "fakes". He was now tasked to orient the original line up of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers to know much about the Super Sentai as a make-up for his actions for accidentally badmouthing the Power Rangers as "fakes" rather than ship him unfairly to the detention center.<p>

"Well Gai, you will need to orient the rest of the Power Rangers since you were tasked with the Super Sentai Encyclopedia by Aka Red himself and you literally have its power. I would also like to apologize for threatening you with the detention center for being shocked at the existence of the Power Rangers, just do your job with the Mighty Morphin' team, they'll need more help as this conflict is getting sky high." said Deputy Commander Gai in a flashback on Gai Ikari's head, while Gai Yuki foresaw he would eventually die a second time during their battles and never return.

"Uh Gai, Earth to Gai Ikari…" said Jason.

"Ah that. So as you see your counterparts are the Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. So here are your counterparts. Geki, Prince of Yamato. Goushi Knight of the Sharma. Dan knight of the Etofu. Boi knight of the Daim. Mei, Princess of Rishiya. Burai… Geki's brother." said Gai Ikari "And of course, you have to be acquainted with the Guardian Beasts."

"Gai don't you think you are getting too detailed?" said Zack "What's there to know much about the Zyurangers."

"Zack this guy knows abut this world of Super Sentai we are so ignorant about, we need a lot of information we can get. Besides this Zordon we might meet might be different from the Zordon we know. He was trusted with the gift of the Super Sentai Encyclopedia which Director Aya for some reason, neither of us could open and now he's opened that book I wanted to read so badly." said Billy.

"As you see, some of them are radically different than you like based on my experience with Trini, she's more like Mika." said Gai Ikari "Here's some notes I made. And of course, let's skip to the Zyurangers' archenemy…"

As Gai Ikari revealed the pictures, the MMPR team saw familiar faces but not their old enemies.

"Wait, isn't that Rita Repulsa?" asked Trini as she referenced to the picture of Bandora "And that's Goldar, Scorpina, Squatt, Baboo…"

"I doubt it she is." said Billy "Whoever she is, I have a bad feeling she's going to be worse."

"She is Witch Bandora, Queen of the Dal Tribe who sold her soul to the forces of darkness and nearly destroyed the Earth. And that action created Dino Earth where the Abarangers got their powers." said Gai Ikari and then he presented more pictures.

"Goldar? Scorpina?" said Zack.

"I don't know who you are talking about but these are definitely new sets of foes." said Gai Ikari.

_I think we can't sit another moment, Gai Ikari's probably going to bore us with too much talk about the Super Sentai Universe._ said Trini sighing, wishing she was out there in the field taking pictures of what her world could look like five to six years in the future but she had missed her world terribly.

Trini felt bored, she wanted to catch on the latest scoop of the further development of environmental friendly technology in the world of Super Sentai. But she had her duties beyond her camerawoman job she just can't abandon her post.

_But why were we chosen to be Power Rangers? _asked Trini to herself, still wanting to know the answer behind the question. Was Zordon hiding something from them all these years?

* * *

><p>It was time for the Zyuranger era. The Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger looked like the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers but they were not them, they were the first to come before them but both existed in different world. What they didn't know that the United Alliance of Evil had already begun another of its dastardly schemes to destroy the Super Sentai and Power Rangers by tampering past eras. The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers team were already deployed.<p>

"I'm so excited to meet our new counterparts!" said Zack doing his trademark break dance.

"Don't get too excited guys, we could be facing enemies far deadlier than Rita Repulsa. Remember what Gai Ikari said about Witch Bandora? I have a feeling she won't be a piece of cake." said Jason.

Meanwhile Tommy was only thinking of his vision of Burai's upcoming death. He knows that Burai will die a certain time – he has also received vision that Gai Yuki will die a second time this time never to return and so will Mikoto.

_Man that is heavy so Gai Yuki's a dead man walking? How will I tell his wife and son he's going to die again? _ said Tommy as he also remembered the powers of the Green Ranger returned and finally died.

Trini was on the other hand, taking some pictures of Japan that she wanted so badly before but she had no chance.

_Too bad this world and our world always get ravaged by those unfair haters. _said Trini as she took pictures of the scenery.

* * *

><p>The Zyurangers are known as Geki the Prince of Yamato, Goushi the Knight of Sharma, Dan the knight of the Etofu, Boi the warrior of Daim and Mei the princess of Rishiya. Not with them was Burai for he had to stay in the timeless room lest he die faster for he only had hours to live, a burden Tommy thought was too great to bear. Trini got excited when it was time to finally meet them.<p>

"Guys it's the Zyurangers, we must quickly make contact." said Trini.

"I know." said Jason.

But before they can make contact, suddenly Golems appeared.

"Putties…" said Kimberly.

"Not putties, golems." said Mei.

"Whatever…" said Trini did her kung fu pose "Let's fight."

_Man that girl's wild. _said Boi referencing to Trini.

To make matters worse, it was time for Griforther, Lami, Bukback and Totbat to appear. But they were not the enemies of the MMPR but the Zyurangers.

"Beware guys, they're not the usual enemies we know. I have a feeling this golden monkey here is a better fighter than Goldar and the one who looks like Scorpina has a nastier sting!" said Jason.

"We don't know who you are strangers but you are intruding our territory!" said Lami.

"Wait this version of Goldar doesn't talk much?!" said Tommy.

"No time for chatting!" said Geki to the Zyurangers "DINO BUCKLER!"

"Wait, it's MORPHIN' TIME!" said Jason.

"Dragonzord! Mastadon! Pteradactyl! Triceratops! Sabertooth Tiger! Tyranosaurus!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a room filled with fog, a man who looked like Yuuma from Changeman but it wasn't Yuuma appeared. He was Burai, the sixth ranger. He felt a "disturbance".<p>

"Wait? What's this I feel? Is it…" said Burai who had remembered the visions he saw of Tommy, now he felt Tommy was in this world and he saw the candle regain some wax. Clotho then appeared.

"Burai, know this fate will allow your life to live longer but only when Tommy your MMPR counterpart is here. But when he is gone, you will return to your dying state. Use the time you can spend outside wisely." said Clotho.

"I understand." said Burai "Now to help you guys fight with all my might."

"Brother." said Geki.

* * *

><p>The Zyurangers then met Burai. But there was no time explain.<p>

"Burai you're here?" said Geki.

"I sense your peril." said Burai.

"Again… DINO BUCKLER!"

"Tyrano Ranger! Geki!"

"Dragon Ranger! Burai!"

"Mammoth Ranger! Goushi!"

"Tricera Ranger! Dan!"

"Tiger Ranger! Boi!"

"Ptera Ranger! Mei!"

"KYORYU SENTAI ZYURANGER!"

"POWER RANGERS!"

Explosions appeared from behind, an intense feeling but it left the Zyurangers baffled for they had no idea of the existence of heroes like them who were different from them.

"What? There's another group of Zyurangers? How can this be?" said Griforther.

"This is… scary! Two Zyuranger teams?!" said Totbat and Bukback hugging each other.

"No matter, let's deal with them!" said Lami.

"I don't think the other version of Burai will be that tough!" said Griforther.

"Those two aren't any different." said Yellow Ranger I.

Golems began to appear and the Zyurangers and MMPR team began to fight them.

* * *

><p>Green Ranger and Dragon Ranger were beating the Golems together with ease with their martial arts moves.<p>

Dragon Ranger and Green Ranger both fought side by side.

"You're not pretty bad yourself." said Dragon Ranger who finished the statement after he punched a gang of Golems.

"Well I'm a martial artist after all." said Green Ranger I.

Yellow Ranger I and Tiger Ranger were showing their moves. They were fighting against Totbat and Bukback.

"Oh this is scary! Two Tiger Rangers?" said Totbat.

"Let me aim my pistol!" said Bukback but he had bad aim.

"Yellow Ranger- action shooting!"

Yellow Ranger I did her trademark fast action attack, coupled by her kung fu. Tiger Ranger was pretty amazed by her badass moves.

_That… was fantastic! _said Tiger Ranger as he used his tiger like fighting. Both of them then kicked the asses of Bukback and Totbat.

* * *

><p>Red Ranger I was having a hard time against Griforther and Pink Ranger I against Lami.<p>

"You may have Geki's suit but not his ability!" said Griforther.

"This isn't an easy fight!" said Red Ranger I as Griforther outmatched him but he was doing his best, definitely but he was slashed.

"I've got to help him!" said Tyrano Ranger as he fired his Ranger Gun at Griforther and did a laser beam arrow at Griforther.

"Thanks." said Red Ranger I.

Pink Ranger I was trying to keep up against Lami but she was losing her edge. Fortunately Ptera Ranger came to fire an arrow at Lami's shoulders.

"Ouch!" said Lami "That hurts."

"Dear are you alright?" asked Griforther.

"Dear?!" said the MMPR team all in confusion.

"Let's retreat first…" said Griforther holding to his darling wife Lami.

* * *

><p>The Zyurangers and the MMPR team had established contact. They were trying to get to know each other but at the same time, the Zyurangers were confused at the existence of "imposters".<p>

"Clotho said you people would come…" said Burai.

"Then why didn't you tell us Burai?" asked Geki.

"I could not trust my vision that well. But to be honest, I never thought this was real." said Burai.

"These aren't mere dreams." said Tommy.

Meanwhile Trini was starting to get freaked out that her Zyuranger counterpart was a man as she was meeting him for the first time.  
>"What's the matter Trini?" asked Boi.<p>

"No… nothing." said Trini but she still could not believe that her counterpart was a man, though she had seem him in her visions.

* * *

><p>It was now time for a familiar location to MMPR fans except this was not the same fortress that Rita Repulsa was in. This was the Bandra Palace, where Bandora resided with her minions in their quest to conquer Earth. She looked like Rita Repulsa but she was not her.<p>

"Lami what's the matter?" said Bandora.

"She was shot by Mei." said Griforther "Forgive me my empress, we didn't realize there was another group of Zyurangers."

"More likely imposters who are their friends!" said Lami.

"They were so terrifying!" said Bukback.

"Now only if you learn to aim that pistol of yours properly!" said Totbat.

"Silence! This is a crisis we must handle. How in the world can Barza get another group of Zyurangers much less give the powers to a group of teenagers with attitude!" said Bandora.

"Puri-puri. Calm down my empress, I have done some research and it looks like those teenagers that we just ran into are not having the same energy as the Zyurangers. But it's not the first time that teenagers with attitude that became heroes- think of the Turborangers whom we never met." said Priprican.

But as they were discussing their plan to lay the Zyurangers and the MMPR to waste, something was happening. Flashes of lightning appeared causing everyone to go to panic.

"What's going on? What's happening?" said Bandora panicking.

"It can't be the return of the Gorma but if it is, let's fight them!" said Griforther.

"I'm with you darling. We can't let its emperor take over this base." said Lami.

Just then the image of Radiguet's apparition appeared in the sky, with a gruff mighty evil voice and then he descended causing a great sense of darkness.

"Your problems with the Zyurangers and those who you think are Zyurangers called the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers will be over. Now you shall no longer fail the mission that is sent upon you." said Radiguet.

Just then two familiar faces from the 80s Sentai – Zimba and Jarmin.

"Well I hope you all understand why I revived you two, to serve me and all. Try anything fishy and I will definitely destroy you. Now carry on the plan." said Radiguet.

Radiguet signed off. Bandora sighed in relief as she could not comprehend Radiguet's insanity. However she was ready to accept help to defeat the Zyurangers.

"We have the plan to help you succeed. Behold only if you can make a Dokeeta clay monster out of this image." said Jarmin.

"This is the legendary Poltergeist monster." said Zimba "I had intended to make one but it failed."

_I have to admit Radiguet's temper is worse than Ragorn's tantrums! _said Jarmin remembering how Ragorn sentenced her to death.

The poster had the image of the Pumpkin Rapper from MMPR but in this fic, it will be a far more dangerous being than it was. Also he didn't speak in rhymes but spoke in a very deep, ghastly voice that would creep anyone out.

"Hmmm maybe not enough hate back then Zimba?" said Jarmin flirtingly.

"Maybe…" said Zimba "But now maybe with such combined hatred, you know how much I love to hate…"

"No… not that one!" said Priprican "Ever since I molded that image, I could only sense it will be uncontrollable."

"But it will be necessary to defeat the Zyurangers with what the United Alliance of Evil has to offer. With that monster, he will be able to create voodoo dolls to punish the Zyurangers via children which will tear them apart." said Zimba.

Left without a choice, Priprican was forced to complete the Pumpkin Rapper like image but chills of fear were in his spine. He was going to name it as Dora Curse. He placed it into the Monster Oven, to release a new form of evil. As it was "born", a crackle of evil energy was finally released.

"I am Dora Curse!" said the new Dora monster conceived.

"Brilliant." said Bandora "Now when do we get to do the voodoo dolls? I must have all the evil magic I need to destroy the Zyurangers and their new allies."

"Right away my empress." said Dora Curse "Now give me the pictures of those accursed enemies."

Bandora began to produce the images of the Zyurangers and just then, five cute looking plushie versions of the Zyurangers appeared.

"We can use children to destroy your enemies. That would be fun." said Zimba.

"And very romantic." said Jarmin "But first…"

Just then, Dora Curse transformed himself into human form, ready to carry out something.

"I will use this camera to create voodoo dolls out of pictures I created." said Dora Curse in human form known as Mr. Yanagi.

Some Golems, Wulars and Grinams disguised themselves as humans to take over a local amusement park, hoping to use the children as instruments of destruction without them knowing it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Zyurangers arrived at the Sakura Mansion, Burai was able to explore a little bit more but as long as Tommy was around. Clotho appeared to Tommy and Burai as well as the rest of the Zyurangers after they have introduced themselves to each other formally.<p>

"Burai know this as long as Tommy is around, you can roam free whenever you want but once he is gone, everything returns back to normal but be warned, you can still die by other means." said Clotho.

Tommy had known from his dreams the reasons behind Burai's dying state, he knew that the latter got caved in during the ice age and was only given life at the assumption that he would be killed by Geki to retrieve the Dragon Caesar powers. Tommy felt it was pretty harsh.

_My battle with Jason was hardly like that. _said Tommy remembering he was brainwashed and crazy. Jason was going to learn of Geki's tale.

Just then a kind old man entered, he resembled Zordon's bodily form but he was not Zordon. He was Wise Sage Barza. The MMPR could not help but be startled at the resemblance of Barza to Zordon's bodily form.

"You have all been expected." said Barza "I had dreamed of you strangers from another world will help us."

_He looks like Zordon from the archives. _said Billy.

"You will all have the time to know each other. I do sense we will need each other's help to defeat some strange intruders I've detected." said Barza.

_No counterpart to Alpha here? _said Trini wondering.

The MMPR team and the Zyurangers were starting to know each other, each learning something different about each other and something similar, but mostly different.

"My case was too different. Besides Burai was my brother but we were not in good terms, I never knew he existed and he wanted to kill me because of the death of our biological father while I never knew he was, I was raised a Yamato Prince and he was raised in hardship. Fortunately all that hatred was put aside." said Geki.

"Man that's heavy. I hope there won't be another seed to clash with your brother." said Jason who remembered the spell Rita placed on him to make him and Tommy clash.

Dan can be seen bored by the technobabble Billy was doing. Billy was showing pictures he had with the Dynaman crew and those assigned with him. He was near Ban in that picture.

"All that technobabble is boring." said Dan "Really don't you get bored of it."

"I don't." said Billy "It's what I do. In fact, I'm glad I have ran into the Dynamen as of the most recent, they're all aging well and having their own families. It was fun talking to them in the past."

Zack and Goushi were talking about Goushi's family.

"So you lost a sister…" said Zack "That's pretty bad."

"I learned to fight eventually after she died." said Goushi.

Mei and Kimberly were having some girl talk. Kimberly understood more about how she fleshed out as a person with Mei.

"The Rishiya Tribe nearly died, my ancestor nearly died but I didn't for some reason." said Mei.

"So you really nearly died fighting that monster who turned people into flowers?" as Kimberly remembered Spit Flower, who in Zyuranger is called Dora Guzzler.

"I was pretty shallow before but I learned the value of the person, Mei you helped me understand things."

Trini and Boi were both talking about stuff. It seemed to be they too can't really understand each other. It seemed to be not easy for them but Trini tried to reach out as well. Trini was revealing some of her recent pictures.

"Sorry if I did try to take pictures of this secret place." said Trini.

"It's okay Trini. Well we can go sightseeing later. In fact, I know some sites you can take pictures of." said Boi.

* * *

><p>In the city, something was about to happen. At a local amusement park, it seemed to be just a local fair. But what the local fair wasn't aware of was that there was an invasion going on for at an underground cavern, some carnival employees were being locked and duplicated by the Golems. Griforther, Lami, Jarmin and Zimba were watching the project.<p>

"We can't let anyone know about this operation." said Jarmin.

"Automatic switch on!" said Lami as she witnessed some amusement park clowns being duplicated by the Golems and Wulars.

"This will be fun to see. Now our trap is in action." said Zimba.

"Bandora-sama will be pleased. The death of Zyurangers at the hands of children!" said Griforther.

The MMPR and the Zyurangers were out in Tokyo, trying to look for the possible scouts of the United Alliance of Evil but everything seemed to quiet. They began to split into different teams.

* * *

><p>At a local amusement park, a booth was opened. Unaware to the parents and children, something was about to happen – toys that were not safe for others were about to be given. A child can be seen winning.<p>

"So what price do you seek? According to the rules, you can choose one of them." said Jarmin who was in her human guise.

Lami in her human guise then brought six plushies that resembled the Zyurangers' human forms and six plushies that resembled the Zyurangers in their henshin suit.

"That one!" said the little boy pointing to the plushie that resembles Geki "That one."

Unknown to them, behind closed doors Dora Curse was already casting his curse. It was a matter of time before the trap for the Zyurangers can be sprung. Just then more children can be seen playing and receiving plush dolls, even to those of normal humans.

A girl can be seen carrying a Mei doll, unaware of the power it contained and the harm that it will do at the right signal.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Boi and Trini were found investigating somewhere. They were at a rooftop, getting some observation and Trini was using her camera.<p>

"Trini this is no time to be taking pictures of scenery." said Boi.

"This might just lead to the evidence we are looking for." said Trini.

"Hey don't be reckless." said Trini "Here Boi look through my camera."

They began to see a site of clowns that were walking around, carrying some dolls.

"What is that' supposed to mean?" asked Boi.

"Looks like I'll find out." said Trini who then did some reckless action.

"Hey Trini don't be reckless." said Boi.

"Don't underestimate me Boi just because I'm a woman." said Trini who began to use some infiltration skills.

_Whatever. _said Boi as he silently went down the rope as well.

* * *

><p>As they were going down, they have noticed some strange smelling gas. Trini and Boi quickly covered their noses.<p>

"We better call the others." said Trini.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the MMPR team and the Zyurangers got together but to no luck in the city search.<p>

"We can't find anything." said Dan.

"Sorry guys, looks like my brain isn't working to well. Maybe if I had Renn or Ranru to help out." said Billy admitting his limitations.

"Maybe even they can't do it easily. We're just human after all." said Kimberly.

Zack and Goushi can be seen coming but with no results.

"Found anything?" asked Billy.

"None." said Goushi.

"I don't know but maybe Jason has some luck." said Zack.

Jason and Geki came in with no results either.

"Everything's too ordinary but I'm suspicious." said Jason.

"We've asked around. Something tells me that…" said Geki.

Just before Geki could complete his sentences, Jason received the message from Trini.

"Trini? What's the matter?" said Jason.

"I made an important discovery." said Trini "Listen, come here to the amusement park. Something is going on in here."

"You hear that? Let's go!" said Jason "Uh Geki are you sure you people don't need helmets? We could get caught you know."

"If you insist." said Geki who then placed on the extra helmets Jason brought.

_Why do the Zyurangers ride around without helmets? Bothers me… _said Jason since most of the Super Sentai teams he met wore helmets.

* * *

><p>Back at the near amusement park, Trini and Boi had confirmed their worst fears. The clowns began to perform some acrobatic system, only to reveal they were Golems in disguise!<p>

"This can't be good!" said Trini.

"You've contacted them haven't you?" said Boi "But let's hold on as much as we can."

Trini and Boi began to do some suitless fighting. As they were fighting the MMPR team and the Zyurangers arrived. The Road Saurers and the Tyrano Cycle arrived together with Jason riding a motorcycle and the rest were in a car. So where did they park nobody knows.

"Trini thanks." said Jason.

"Any time. Now let's try and kick these clowns." said Trini positioning herself for combat.

"Be careful, I feel something's else here." said Burai.

The Zyurangers and the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers team were faced by Dora Curse at the place near the amusement park who was with an army of Golems. Zimba and Griforther appeared as well.

"Zyurangers prepare to meet your doom!" said Griforther.

"Well Super Sentai, Power Rangers you are about to die." said Zimba "I am Zimba, former general in Ragorn's armies now an agent of the United Alliance of Evil."

"Wait didn't that guy exist in the Turboranger era?" said Tommy as he remembered much of Gai Ikari's sharing of the Super Sentai Encyclopedia.

An army of Golems with pumpkin heads appeared.

"This can't be the Pumpkin Rapper we know. I feel some evil energy in him that's not like the one we fought who was a big joke." said Billy.

"Guys this is creepy…" said Kimberly.

"Stand guard." said Goushi "This may be a very dangerous one."

"You got that right." said Dora Curse "Now something is about to happen."

"What the?" said Jason.

"We better henshin!" said Geki.

"Guys it's Morphin' Time!" said Jason.

However Dora Curse began to release the curse.

"Curse Activate!"

A dark sky appeared for awhile, putting everyone in fright.

* * *

><p>Back to the Zyurangers and the MMPR, as they were about to morph, suddenly the dolls began to activate their voodoo qualities. As a little girl was playing with her Mei doll, it made Mei act like she was a doll.<p>

"Mei what's happening…" said Kimberly.

"I can't… control my… movements." said Mei who suddenly got stiff like a doll and her hair was changed into different varieties, before she was dressed up as a valley girl resulting to her spinning around and her clothes changing like magic.

"I can't allow this!" said Geki but before he could even start action, he began to feel battered as the Geki voodoo doll was in a shooting gallery in a school fair.

"Argh! Argh!" said Geki "Ouch!"

"What's this? Brother what's going on?" said Burai but before he could help his younger brother, he saw the other Zyurangers also suffer from different conditions.

"Aaahhh… I'm feeling all geeky!" said Dan who suddenly got dressed up like an unbalanced nerd before he got stiff.

Goushi tried to fight but all he could do was break dancing as his doll was collected by a child with a fascination for break dancing.

"What? I never even learned to dance!" said Goushi.

"Woah! That's just not right!" said Zack as he had face palmed himself.

Burai tried to fight alongside but as his doll was in a child's room that soon dressed him up as an archeologist, he soon ended up getting dressed up as an archaeologist and became a manikin. Boi had been cross dressed as his doll was cross dressed by a mischievous child.

"Ha ha ha ha!" said Dora Curse "Now the curse has begun thanks to a group of brats!"

"It's up to us!" said Jason "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastadon!"

"Pteradactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyranosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!"

* * *

><p>The MMPR team was left with no choice but to battle the Pumpkin Headed Golems who were no different than regular Golems. But the problem has with the Dora Curse monster as he was far too powerful compared to the Pumpkin Rapper. The MMPR team were beaten like rag dolls by Dora Curse.<p>

"Taste my dark magic!" said Dora Curse as he fired some dangerous laser beams.

"We… can't… hold… on…" said Blue Ranger cringing.

"We can't give up now." said Green Ranger "We have to save this era. Super Sentai or Power Rangers, we fight on the same side."

"That's right! Never give up! You can do it!" said a now helpless Geki.

"We should combine our weapons!" said Red Ranger I "Just like old times!"

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Blaster!"

_They have their own version of the Howling Cannon? Too bad we can't help. _said Mei who was now acting like a mindless doll.

The Power Blaster fired at Dora Curse, destroying him but not really. He reassembled frightening the MMPR team and the Zyurangers. Dark aura was rotating around.

"Woah! So he's really much more powerful!" said Red Ranger I.

"This can't be good. Even our Power Blaster can't beat him." said Black Ranger I.

"I wonder how we can help the Zyurangers now… they need us as much as we need them." said Kimberly.

"Guys we better retreat with the Zyurangers!" said Tommy in haste.

"Fools! I am a master of the dark arts! Do you think you can beat me?" said Dora Curse.

"Without the Zyurangers, you are but a bunch of fakes and imitations!" said Griforther.

"Now the test was a success. This time Dora Curse, let's destroy them!" said Zimba.

"You are all done for!" said Dora Curse "Taste the fury of my blasts!"

The MMPR team was blasted so heavily that they too were defenseless.

"We're done for!" said Billy.

"We can't just give up yet." said Trini standing to her martial arts position but fell down.

"Trini, don't be reckless." said Jason.

"I feel… so weak…" said Kimberly.

Bandora suddenly can be heard. She appeared to the defeated Zyurangers and the MMPR team. She did her evil laugh.

"Well Zyurangers your doom has finally come!" said Bandora. Though she looked familiar to the Zyurangers but she wasn't the same Rita they battled against, plus she was a queen at her right.

"She looks like Rita but she's not Rita!" said Zack.

"I sense a greater evil in her." said Trini "Can't… move…"

"Well then, whether or not Barza chose you or not, I will finish you off anyway!" said Bandora.

"Bandora-sama!" said Griforther "Let's finish them together."

"No give our queen Bandora-sama the pleasure to finish them off herself." said Dora Curse "We had all the fun."

"That's right. Now feel the powers of darkness." said Bandora.

"This can't be good." said Kimberly "The Zyurangers are all helpless puppets and turned into a bunch of victims."

Goushi wish he could stop break dancing, Dan wish he didn't feel geeky, Mei wished she wasn't a doll, Burai wished he wasn't an archeologist figure, Boi

* * *

><p>But all of a sudden, the Search Guard Time Train appeared this time piloted by Zordon and Alpha Five!<p>

"Ayayayayay! Zordon the Zyurangers and the MMPR team need our help!"

"I understand Alpha Five!" said Zordon "Now for desperate measures. Hope my magic and this science will save them!"

* * *

><p>As Dora Curse was about to inflict the finishing blow, the Search Guard Time Train appeared and Zordon appeared. He was no longer dressed up in a civilian attire but in the attire he was as Zordon of Eltar… for now!<p>

"Rita?" said Zordon in sudden shock.

"I'm not Rita, my name is Witch Bandora. Ah you must be Barza's twin brother?" said Bandora "Whoever you are just die!"

"Zor… don?" asked the MMPR still delirious from the battering.

"Rangers, we must get out of here. Critical teleportation!" said Zordon.

In an instant, Zordon blinked into a wave of light, distracting the forces of evil and taking away the Zyurangers and the

"Drat! Could Barza have learned a trick or where in the world does he have a twin?" said Bandora angrily.

"Forgive me Bandora-sama." said Griforther.

"You forgot one thing, as long as we have those voodoo dolls they are at our mercy." said Bandora.

* * *

><p>At the Search Guard Time Train, Zordon noticed the plight of the Zyurangers.<p>

"This is bad Zordon, can't we do anything for them?" asked Kimberly.

"I am afraid not. And that person, was she Rita or some other person?" asked Zordon.

"Gai Ikari told us she is Witch Bandora, a queen at her own right." said Jason.

"She's more frightening than I thought than that character who at first can't match her lips when she speaks." said Zordon.

The Zyurangers were now rendered in a doll-like state then snapping back to reality.

"Hey what am I doing dressed up like a girl?" said Boi who then noticed his clothes were back on.

"I feel too geeky. For the last time, I hate science." said Dan.

"I don't dance." said Goushi.

"The magic has worn off but that's just round one." said Zordon.

"This is a powerful magic we are against but where could have it come from?" asked Geki.

Just then they began acting like dolls again.

"No…" said Kimberly as she cried.

"We need to see Barza." said Jason "Gai Ikari told us that Barza the mentor of the Zyurangers is a wise sage."

"A wise sage you say?" said Zordon "Then kindly take me to him. I am afraid my magic won't be enough to help them."

"We got you Zordon." said Tommy.

Meanwhile the Zyurangers were perplexed to find an old man who though face-wise he was no longer looking like Barza, but he had the attire of Barza for a short time. Tommy began to get confused as well.

_So if Zordon is our mentor then Barza is the Zordon of Super Sentai? This conflict might have more than meets the eye! _said Tommy.

Just then Director Aya contacted them through communication.

"Jason I have heard from the reports that you are all fighting against a frightening magic that's why I sent Zordon and Alpha Five to help." said Director Aya.

"You must all see Barza. Zordon will need two of him and Barza I believe is like another him. Right now, this is a terrible black magic you are all facing. Right now, I am hoping Gai Ikari's Sentai knowledge will help you people find a solution." said Director Aya.

* * *

><p>At the USSPRA Base, Director Aya began to approach Gai Ikari. On the other hand she had some set priorities like sending the Ninja Storm team to the Wind Ninja Academy so they too can join the battle.<p>

"Gai, could you help us with the power of the Super Sentai Encyclopedia that was given to you by Aka Red? Try to find anything of voodoo related incidents in Super Sentai. Meanwhile I might send some reinforcements to try and find who's handling the voodoo." said Director Aya.

"Yes director." said Gai Ikari saluting.

"Good luck." said Director Aya.

Gai Yuki looked behind the scenes, confident in Gai Ikari's abilities to help them out.

_I'm glad I did not lock him up in detention for that minor mistake. On the other hand, how am I supposed to tell anyone about the fact that I am about to die a second time in this battle. _said Gai Yuki.

Gai Ikari suddenly entered into a huge library that nobody except those authorized by Aka Red could enter.

"Key word is 'voodoo'. Find me some archives in the Super Sentai of past teams who fought with voodoo related monsters." said Gai Ikari.

Just then images of Fiveman and Dynaman began to uncover. Gai Ikari began to unfold some events related to voodoo. The books began to appear in the astral plane, every episode of Super Sentai was revealed like never before. Aka Red then appeared.

"There's more to this gift of yours than you think Gai Ikari." said Aka Red "In fact, Radiguet wanted you because you were chosen at birth to have the powers of the Super Sentai Encyclopedia."

* * *

><p>The Zyurangers were no longer the only victim of the voodoo dolls and more would follow. Now a lot of queer events were happening that the children didn't know was their fault. Policemen were dancing like stupid, policemen were suddenly appearing inside bathtubs in public and others had even suddenly died because a dog suddenly chewed on the voodoo doll. Priprican also appeared.<p>

"Bwahahahaha! Zyurangers you may have retreated for now but you are all defenseless against this new power!" said Bandora.

"Indeed, the delay was worth it wasn't it Bandora-sama?" said Priprican "Puri-puri…"

"Priprican looks like this is the best monster we've all cooked up thanks to the United Alliance of Evil. The Zyurangers are now dead meat thanks to a group of brats." said Bandora with a smile.

"Bandora-sama should we further strike?" asked Griforther.

"We should strike while the iron is hot." said Dora Curse.

"We don't know where we escaped. We must take advantage of how much stupidity that the Zyurangers have as well as their new allies. Super Sentai or Power Rangers, they are both trash deals to be destroyed." said Bandora.

Will the Zyurangers and the MMPR manage to defeat the horrible evil hate that the monster has or will they be destroyed? Stay tuned. Meanwhile Lami and Jarmin can still be seen operating at the amusement park, selling more voodoo dolls to unsuspecting customers while Totbat and Bukback disguise themselves as clowns handing out the plush dolls. Can they find a way to defeat Dora Curse? Let's find out!

* * *

><p>End note:<p>

Real life is getting on to me, pretty much as well as my higher passion for blogging than fan fic writing to which I would admit I tend to suck at whenever I'm in a nerve wreck and I've had a lot of anger tensions lately. It does feel good to have some concerned writers who try to help my story improve but it does get annoying when people rush me to hurry up writing even if it's just one or two. Well, I can't say I haven't botched this either and I am still considering my other works to which I hope won't be destroyed. So I would gladly accept "team writing", just private message me and give me your email address so we can start on that. Because right now, all delays and **deteriorations** are a result of juggling with work, hobby and other stuff (I should have known better than to write when the brain is stressed) as I'm more of a blogger now than a story writer – if you are a Power Rangers fan who wants to learn more about Super Sentai I will gladly send you some friendly blogs aside from mine. To the eleven people who favorited my fic, I hope you can help me with team writing as well.


End file.
